Destiny's Heart
by AuroraRain18
Summary: When her home is destroyed by a new evil, Claire, The Silver Ninja from an old prophecy, seeks refuge with her former master and students. At first, Lloyd and Claire want nothing to do with each other. But, their destinies are soon intertwined in a way no one would have guessed. And, in order to save Ninjago, Lloyd and Claire have to determine whether love is stronger than destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I am your average friendly fanfiction writer who thought she'd try her hand at romance. Specifically, a Lloyd romance since that boy is lonely. And, since who better to pair him with than someone who is** _ **technically**_ **an official character who doesn't have a background yet!**

 **So here ya go: LloydXClaire. Hope it's worth it!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Only my plot) (Another disclaimer: Sorry if it's good in the beginning and then gets worse. I've been busy reconstructing the first part of the story to better fit with my new outline)**

* * *

 **Claire's POV**

It's strange how destiny decides to work. One minute I was the greatest person in the world. And the next... I lost everything.

Following is the strangeness of betrayal. I was my master's favorite person in the world. I blinked for a fraction of a second... and then I was replaced.

It's strange how life works. One moment I'm strolling through the village that took me in. And the next... it's in flames.

I regret a lot of things in my life. Perhaps leaving my one true home and the only father I've known. Now, looking at the growing flames, I can only regret how I wasn't ready. I could have saved so many people.

They didn't deserve this. They lived a happy life. They gave me a home after I was rejected. I was a lonely, lost, little girl... and they gave me a home. And to repay their kindness is the destruction of their homes. And lives.

Some monsters decided they weren't done with me, and this is what they do.

The flames dance along the wooden houses of the once Jamaniki village, in a taunting image. Had I known this would happen, I would have never tried to curse them with a presence I knew would end them.

I'm homeless now. There is no one who wants me. What else is there to do? Except...

There is one person who I know can help me. The only problem is... will he want to help?

* * *

Days on the Bounty were becoming rather sunny, as certain individuals liked to put it. Lloyd agreed to an extent, however, was constantly reminded that even on sunny days, storms could settle.

Did it matter that there was hardly any crime to occupy the ninja? Apparently not. It was Saturday, and still, _someone_ insisted that six in the morning was a good time to improve "the mind".

Yeah right.

"Focus Lloyd!"

He sighed in deep frustration, wondering as a side thought what his friends were up to. Probably something better than this headache of a task.

"I am! It's just not working!"

It became the Sensei's turn to sigh.

"Smoke visions require your complete attention. Now... look deeper my pupil."

His eyelids closed even tighter as he tried harder to receive a vision. Lloyd didn't exactly know what he was supposed to see... but he assumed pitch black wasn't it.

"Maybe nothing's going on today," He said, apologetically. "Or maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"Hmmm."

Lloyd inconspicuously crossed his fingers, hoping that maybe Wu would give in. He loved the man, honestly, and his job as the Green Ninja was everything to him... but would it kill to have a little fun with everyone else?

"We will see how your performance improves at a different time, then."

It was not particularly wise to cheer in front of Wu, so Lloyd respectively bowed, noting the man's nod of appreciation, before rushing out the door with a surge of longing. Least to say, Lloyd Garmadon didn't like missing out on any action. And upon nearing the deck, it was obvious he _was_ indeed missing out on some action.

"I'll go easy on you Nya, I promise." He heard someone laugh. The obnoxious tone indicated that Jay was sparring with Nya. He hurried along, grinning wildly as his friends watching form the side waved him over.

"Hope I didn't miss the good stuff," he whispered, observing the lighthearted tenseness of the two lovers.

"Nah. You're just in time. My bets are on Nya," Kai answered.

"You really don't need to do that Jay. As you know, I can take care of myself," Nya said in response to the blue ninja's offer.

Jay smothered a nervous chuckle.

"Alright. If you two can quit it, we can start."

Jay and Nya nodded, and Cole stepped in between them, holding up a hand. Both warriors gripped their weapons tightly, staring the other down with the intensity of an actual fight.

"Three, Two, One... Ninja-"

"GO!" The said in unison

As soon as the Master of earth brought his hand down, they started running at each other, ruthlessly. Jay jumped first and tried to land a kick on Nya, but luckily for her, she ducked and dodges it. Despite this, Jay nailed the landing and spun right around to continue the fight.

Nya swiftly tried her own hand at kicking her opponent but faced the consequences as her foot was caught. He then tried to punch her stomach, but she caught the Lightning Master's fist and flipped him onto the ground. She adjusted her position above him and attempted to strike him while he recovered, but the Blue Ninja rolled out of the way just in time.

It was at this point that Nya decided to play her dirty trick.

Water from the ocean sprayed the entire team, as a small wave directed itself towards Jay. He slipped trying to get up, and huffed.

"Really, Nya?!"

He moved to electrocute her, however, unfortunately, failed to notice that he was in a massive puddle. Long story short... he electrocuted himself. Quite the embarrassing defeat, Lloyd thought, cringing.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" yelled the Master of Lightning.

"I win!" She happily exclaimed

Lloyd grinned from the distance. "Don't get too full of yourself, Nya. I call the next fight!"

"Oh. Lloyd, I didn't know you were here," the Water Ninja smiled

The others turned their attention to him as well. "So, what was your _special training_?" Kai asked, obviously a little jealous.

"Yeah! Where you been?" Jay questions as well.

Lloyd sighed, wishing he could tell them that it was practically a joke. A boring, long joke. "Sensei wanted me to read a smoke vision. I wasn't good at it though."

He looked at all of their doubtful gazes. Yeah, the blonde definitely knew it was hard for them to grasp the concept of the Green Ninja not being good at something. Lately, all Lloyd had been told was that he was an overachiever.

"Huh. I thought only old people could do tha- ow Zane!"

"That is rude Jay," Zane said, after elbowing Jay in the ribs.

Right in time to avoid Jay's inconsiderate comment, Wu arrived, holding his staff with ease. Or unease.

"Hey, Wu! You should have seen it! I beat Jay in a fight!" Nya bragged, but side hugging her boyfriend nonetheless.

"Only after you _cheated_!"

"There is no cheating in a battle... only advantages. So I won fair and square."

Jay let out a huff but gave up none the less. After all, it was hard for jay to resist a hug from Nya.

Lloyd studied his uncle further, as the morning light revealed more of his features. It had become a bit of a resting look, that worry. Perhaps it was just him... but Lloyd could sense something deeper to the old man's weariness this time.

"Is something wrong uncle?" He asked, being the first of the team to notice something off about the Sensei.

"I'm afraid yes, my students. It has come to my attention that I will have to leave for a while. Hopefully not too long..."

"LEAVE!?" They all shouted in unison. What could possibly be that important?

"I have to... collect something..."

"What something?!"

"Is someone in trouble?" Cole questioned.

"I... do not know. But the visions do not lie."

"Something exciting is happening, you mean?" Jay asked, having the nerve to smile. Zane elbowed him again.

It was weird that Wu wanted to tackle the task alone. And without telling them exactly where he was going or what he was doing? Lloyd had worried countless times about what he'd do without Wu. What if something terrible happened to him and the Ninja couldn't find him?

But... of course... he was a good student. If anyone were to obey Wu and let him leave in peace... it was Lloyd.

"We understand, Sensei," Lloyd spoke for the team, even knowing that they wished their master would stay.

And then several conversations and hours later... it was settled. Wu would leave at nightfall.

* * *

Claire hated the rain. Forget everything else that had ever caused her the amount of distress she was in right now. Rain was just the worse.

And rather cliché too.

She was cold. Wet. Hungry. Alone. Lost. But, of course, she had to keep going. Claire had to find him. And she wasn't trained to give up easily.

Currently, Claire was stuck in the mountain pass trying to find another village to rest at. The young girl supposed she could find a cave or something else, but, so far... nothing had revealed itself. All she could see was the darkness of the storm clouds. Not even stars were visible to keep her company.

All she wanted was some company.

And for the rain to stop. If it were one of the other, maybe the rain wouldn't be so bad if Claire wasn't constantly reminded that she had no friends nor allies. And whoever it was who wanted her dead could easily find her out in the open like this, without anyone to defend her.

First Spinjitzu master... she was probably going to die before ever finding Wu. Was Claire really this pathetic?

Claire gave up on finding any civilization at this point. She needed any form of shelter she could take right now.

Knowing her fire wouldn't work too well in the situation, Claire searched deeper inside of herself until she located her Silver element. It had been so long since the girl had used this part of her, making the glow from her hand feel so familiar yet unfamiliar.

The rain continued to pour, however, now she could see. Thankfully upon inspecting the rocks near her, Claire identified a big enough hole to conceal her for the night. And she ran towards it, desperate for a warm and dry environment. It was rather cramped in the tiny area, but it was better than the rain, so Claire decided to stay for a night.

After a few failed attempts at lighting a fire, the girl was soon laying down next to the heat, with her damp ginger hair sprawled across the dirt of the floor. Sleep had never come easily for her, and the girl assumed after her village's recent attack, it would be even _harder_ for her to rest. She was wrong. A few moments of silence was all it took for her to peacefully doze off.

* * *

Wu regretted the decision to go alone as soon as the rain started. At first, he wanted to go back and try again later... but what Sensei would he be then? Besides... she needed his help.

It had happened after Lloyd left his room. He was about to put away his smoke vision materials when suddenly the smoke had started up again. What he saw was terrible. Jamaniki was up in flames, with panicked civilians trying to escape. And then he saw her... mourning the unfortunate lives that were lost.

Wu had no idea what had made her leave all those years ago. He thought she was excited about the prophecy of the ninja team that would be joining their small family. She even helped him scout his pupils out. Then one day young Claire up and left his life, giving no clue of where to find her.

At first, he thought it was Morro all over again. But Claire had never been upset about the Green Ninja. She already knew what she was destined for. Maybe this was his chance to ask her what he did wrong... maybe make it up to her somehow.

It was clear that from the vision that Claire- that little girl he had taken in during her youth- needed help. He was prepared to offer up his home to her once again. He originally thought that he'd train the ninja _with_ her help. That they'd get to know each other better. But when she left... he hadn't worked up the courage to tell the ninja about Claire. What would the ninja think if he brought Claire home? Would they welcome her as one of their own... or reject her? Wu certainly would have a long speech ahead of him.

Of course, they would demand answers. Who is she? Why have you never told us about her? Why does she have powers? Why is she here? The list went on and on in his head. But, in time the truth would be revealed. He only hoped.

The man stopped, feeling the presence of someone he hadn't for a long time. A cave, buried deep within the side of the mountain that it was nearly impossible to see, was within his line of vision. Something told him that she was there. And sure enough, as his weakened form climbed through the narrow entrance... there she was. A young girl with the same color of ginger hair lying peacefully next to the glow of a fire.

The sight of her shocked Wu.

When the man last saw the young girl, she had been 11, a few months younger than Lloyd. That was one week before he went to recruit Jay, Cole, and Zane. Now she was a teenage girl. About 18 years old he predicted.

He sighed. If Claire agreed to come... that meant more teenage drama. He was too old for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Claire's POV**

When people sleep... they dream. Dreams of all the happy things in the world. Or they dream of the darkness. Their nightmares reflect their worst fears. Their darkest memories.

But when I sleep... I fall into a dark, everlasting hole. I do not dream or have nightmares. My mind simply lets me take a break.

Except now. Tonight I dream of Wu. How he found me. How he trained me. How I discovered my powers. I had been prepared to stay there forever. But why didn't I?

Simple answer... the Ninja. Difficult answer... my death.

Once upon a time, I was happy, wasn't I. I was going to be the Silver Ninja. Did I know at that time that meant preparing myself for an ultimate battle that would end in my demise? Definitely not.

Tonight I am reminded of my _selfish_ decision to leave what I promised at the start that I would fulfill. And I dream of what Wu will say when I find him. Will he hate me? Will he even want to help? I don't know.

However, dreams end too soon, and I am lifted out of my memories and fears to rejoin the real world. It is then that I realize, without even opening my eyes, that I am not alone in the shelter I found.

I guess Wu found me before I found him. Great.

"Sleep peacefully, _Claire_?"

 _Should I answer and have to answer all the questions I don't want to answer... or pretend to still be sleeping?_

Wu already knows I'm awake. There's no avoiding the questions and answers at this point.

Groaning, I start the wake-up routine. Flutter your eyes open and start to stretch. Maybe he'll feel guilty that he woke me up.

"Obviously the most wonderful sleep I've had... _Wu_. I'm sleeping on _rocks_."

Wu stares at me, something I've always known him to do when he's thinking rather intently. I can see his eyes taking all of me in, wondering why I'm here, why I look different... and most importantly... noting that I'm homeless.

"You've changed... quite a bit." He finally mutters. His eyes then return to mine, searching for an answer.

I shrug it off. "Tomorrow's tea. And _you_ haven't changed a bit."

"Hmmm." He continues to stare, and as he does so, I can feel myself crack under the pressure. I have to admit... this is strangely awkward. Someone I haven't seen in forever, finding me like this. I know why I was trying to find him... it's just a matter of asking.

"Look Wu. I-I know that you might be mad... and are confused... but if me leaving hurt you in any way... I'm sorry, okay?" I manage to say.

"I'm not mad."

I look up at him. He's not? He doesn't hate me?

"But I am confused." Confused, he says. It's a rather funny thought. Somehow... I know that he'll find the answer. I don't even have to say it. "It was because of the Ninja... wasn't it?"

 _No... far from that. Something you lied to me about... not that you're aware._

I can only nod, even though he hasn't guessed the truth. Feeling slightly guilty for not being honest, I give him an explanation he'll believe. "You were looking for the ninja like your life depended on it. You forgot that I wasn't _in_ that prophecy. I didn't want that Wu. I'm sorry if I left in a hurry, I just thought it'd be better."

"No need to apologize. You were no prisoner. Leaving the monastery was always up to you. And although I wish you could have told me... I understand why you did what you did." I wipe away some tears I didn't know were there.

"I need help."

"I know. And just know that my home... is still your home. If you want to come back... you still can." His eyes are pleading. He _wants_ me to come back.

I wrap him in a ridiculously childish hug and to my relief, he hugs me back. "Come on Claire... let's go home." With that, he stands up and starts to make his way out of the cave. And I... I gladly follow. Here I go. Into the unknown.

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

The daily routine starts at six, where we start to wake up. We then have thirty minutes to get ready. Training goes until eleven, and then we have our break. At two we train some more, and when four comes around... we're done.

It's seven in the morning right now... and I'm still in bed. Letting Wu go on that mysterious mission was probably the best thing ever. No training, just sleeping in and enjoying the good life.

That is until a voice is heard on the decks of the bounty.

"I'm home!"

It seems that the _good life_ only lasts for 12 hours. Oh, if only I were normal.

"Are you serious?!" Kai asks no one in particular, sitting up groggily.

"the guy was hardly gooonnnneee," Jay groans, pulling his blanket up to cover his entire body. I myself sit up, yawning.

"Boys!? I'm home!" Wu yells again.

"Well we better get ready fast... or all that yelling will be directed at us."

My words make them all whine, but they reluctantly get up nonetheless. We all hobble around in attempts to pull on our gi, grabbing weapons on the way out, and running to the decks.

But before we make it all the way down a figure catches my eye, standing beside Wu. I suddenly stop, which causes the guys to run into me. So instead of running down the stairs like graceful Ninja... we tumble down the stairs in a giant ninja group.

"Ow." We say in unison.

"Sorry about that guys," I say to them as we recover.

"Yeah, no kidding Lloyd."

"Boys..." We all turn to Wu and bow. "I'd like you to meet someone." Wu gestures toward the figure beside him. It has a brown cloak on with the hood casting a shadow over the face. I'm not sure if I'm the only one... but the presence sends a shiver down my spine. Their aura strikes me as hostile, and already I take note to watch their every move before coming to a safe conclusion about whether they're trustworthy.

My suspicion falters for a moment, as the face of a lovely girl is revealed under her hood. I first notice her eyes, and how incredibly warm the brown settles, even as she begins to analyze us. The rest of her face is complete with slim lips, and pale face to give her features a delicate feel. And her hair is an unusual shade, but no less striking; a ginger color, pulled up into a long ponytail.

"Claire... these are my students. This is Nya, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole... and Lloyd." Her brown eyes land on me last and I try hard not to seduce to the awkwardness. Having Nya around was one thing... she is like a sister to everyone. But here is another girl who I know _nothing_ about, and she is staring at me.

I decide to smile, just slightly, still secretly cautious.

The girl, Claire, hesitates but finally gives us a shy wave before turning back to Wu, who immediately sighs. "Claire is in need of a home, and will be residing with us for a while..."

"Is this who you left for, Sensei?" Zane asks, seeming unsurprised by the news.

"Yes." Wu smiles, looking towards the girl fondly. "Claire is an old student of mine. And I expect the rest of my students to be on their _best behavior_."

There is a bitter warning in his voice, probably referring to all the times that we screw up when it comes to manners. We all stare, hesitantly nodding.

"Yes, Wu."

Wu leaves the deck, and Claire hesitates to follow, looks back at us, and opens her mouth like she wants to say something. "This is weird... for me..."

"So..." Jay starts, a little awkwardly. "An old student, huh? Like... how experienced are we talking?"

Claire gives him an odd look, seeming to think through the answer, before asking "You guys have any food?"

"I think that my friend asked you a question that you completely ignored," Kai points out, rather unamused.

"And I believe that information is on a need to know basis," Claire speaks simply. "I'm not here to get comfortable with you people."

"The kitchen will be down that hallway to the first right," Zane says, politely.

Claire grins, giving him a playful salute in response. We watch as she begins to leave before Jay painfully adds something that will definitely not help our cases.

"I have a bad feeling about her."

As abruptly as when she arrived, Claire stops and looks at the wall as if she's sighing, before turning back around.

"In case _none_ of us got the memo; I don't like you guys either, to be frank."

"What a _lovely_ welcome," Cole sarcastically says, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I'm pretty great at those," Claire answers, just as sarcastically.

"And apparently making yourself _right at home_." Kai mumbles.

 _Daer First Spinjitzu master, this is escalating way too fast._

This definitely isn't what Wu had in mind when he thought to let Claire into our home. And though I'm not too fond of her attitude, I decide to honor my master's wishes, by attempting to maintain a level of peace.

"We're not looking for fights," I start, wanting to smack Kai for rolling his eyes, "You just go your way, and we'll go ours."

"The Green Ninja," She smiles, as though entertaining the thought. "I always wondered who it'd turn out to be..."

"Well, you're pretty lucky it's me and not any of them. I'm usually the more welcoming type."

"Interesting. That's rather mature of you to say," She raises an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong. You're sort of on the verge of making me an enemy."

Smugly, she smiles again. "And we wouldn't want that." before turning back around to continue her first task. We wait in bitter silence as the girl starts to leave again, and once she's out of sight, the guys explode.

"Who does she think she is?!" Cole asks.

"Ughhhhh, this is the _worst_. She's so rude!" Jay whines.

"What did you think, Lloyd?" All of my friends turn to me.

Honestly, I was a little overwhelmed. Claire strikes me as someone who could be potentially dangerous... but also fun. I'm usually good at figuring people out... but for her... I need more time.

"I don't trust her. There's just something about her that's off." I reply. "I'm not going to pick a fight with her until I know more."

"Lloyd is correct. It would be very unwise to fight with her until we know more information. Sensei wants to treat her as a guest, and I believe it would be wise to do just that."

"Forget what Wu says!" Kai responds to Zane.

"Guys, come on," Nya steps in. "I'm sure she's not that bad."

"You say _probably_ because she's a girl," Cole grumbles.

" _No_." She scoffs. "I'm just the only one willing to give her a shot! She's probably never had a chance to make friends her age. This could be new for her."

"Or she's secretly evil and brainwashed Wu to take her to us so she can take us down from the inside! Like in _Starfarer_!" Jay yells, appearing behind Nya, and shaking her shoulders. She smacks his hands away, frowning.

"Claire _is not_ evil. This isn't like some comics, guys..."

"All the same... let's keep our eyes open," I conclude.

And it isn't until Master Wu starts yelling, that I start to feel as though Claire might be more of a curse than a blessing to our lives. And it seems I'm not the only one who thinks so.

"BOOOOYYYYYSSSS! CHORES! ALL OF YOU!"

" _Wonder_ who the snitch is," Kai grumbles, taking off his ninja hood and smacking it on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Claire's POV**

Why are there so many jerks in my life right now!

Let's count... The Ninja, My mysterious enemies, and destiny!

"Why am I even here again?!" I yell to no one in particular. It's frustrating walking into a family that's not mine and trying to find my way around a home that isn't mine either. Why did I think it was such a good idea to come here?

"Things can get better," I remind myself. Maybe in time, this place will start to feel more like my own place instead of someone else's. And... I know Wu would want me to try this. Perhaps make peace with those around me. "Let's at least try to make one friend here."

I walk down the halls of... whatever this place is called and go look for the girl ninja, Nya. She was the only one who didn't seem particularly displeased, so... I can rol with that. I have a feeling that if I can befriend her, I can get closer to the others.

I finally find her... struggling with laundry. It sort of makes me feel bad that all of them have to do chores. Especially her. That makes this friend process significantly harder.

"Need help?" I ask her, hoping that she acknowledges me. She does but not in the most friendly way.

"Sure..." She mutters like she's not sure she should be accepting my offer.

She opens the lid to the laundry machine, and I show her the functions... apparently, they got a new machine recently. One that she's not used to.

"And then you turn that knob." She nods and follows my instructions. When the machine starts, her face lights up.

"Hey, thanks..."

"Claire."

"Well if you don't remember my name's Nya."

I shake her hand, hoping I don't have an idiotic grin on my face. "Nice to officially meet you Nya."

"It's nice to meet you as well Claire." He voice changes to a more sincere one. "Sorry if I was cold to you earlier. I was really rude wasn't I?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Actually, you were one of the nicer ones."

"Then I'm sorry about the boys. I guess we've had too many incidents of trusting people that shouldn't have been trusted. It's really taken a toll on us."

"I understand completely," I lie. It sounds like a sad life that they live, but, I'm not at all pleased that _I_ have to be the center of their anger. Even though I've done them no harm.

"Well if I can make it up to you, I'd love to be the one to show you around the Bounty."

"So _that's_ what you call this place," I say with a sigh.

She chuckles. "So...?"

"Oh please... I demand one!"

Laughing we both exit the laundry room and make our way around the Bounty.

* * *

Well, I have to admit, stepping outside of my comfort zone wasn't so bad. We finished our little tour, and by the end of it, I think Nya and I really connected. She helped make room for me in her bedroom, and we talked all night long. I've... never really had friends like this before. And it feels really good.

Nya convinced me to meet one of her friends down in Ninjago city. Skylor, though I've only known her for a few hours, is actually really sweet and pretty easy to talk to.

So... now I have two friends. Which is pretty awesome.

Despite the fact that we're now shopping for my new wardrobe- per Nya's insistence- I find myself enjoying the activities, as I get to talk more with the two girls.

"Really Nya, you don't have to do all of this for me," I say, kindly. This happens to be the fifth shop, and I'm worried that Nya will end up wasting a lot of her time on me.

"But you'll look stunning in this one," Skylor says, throwing a shirt at me. I catch it, looking it over.

"And besides," Nya continues for her, "You've never painted your nails, or gone shopping with friends. If I left here knowing that we didn't do all of it... I wouldn't be satisfied."

"Me too." Skylor agrees, holding up another shirt in front of Claire.

"Let's just... stick with shopping." I grin. I know what Nya's trying to do. But, I'm not necessarily the girly type. And from what I know about Nya... she isn't either.

"Ha! You haven't seen anything yet! Maybe later we can watch some movies. Hey Claire?"

"Yeah?" I poke my head out from behind the shirts Skylor is holding up.

"Have you ever had a sleepover?"

"A who and the what now?"

Skylor and Nya wore shocked looks on their faces. "What did you have as a childhood?!"

"Short answer, Wu."

"Oh! Claire this one's perfect!"

I look at the blue sequined shirt that Nya is holding. It _is_ really pretty... but...

"Too... shiny." Is the only thing I can say.

Nya sticks out her tongue out at me. "You're no fun."

"Okay, Claire... Nya's right. You're basically impossible."

"Maybe we're doing this all wrong Skylor." Nya pints out, like an obvious fact. "Claire, what's your favorite color?"

"Ummm." I try to think through that. I've never really had a favorite color, especially when it comes to clothes. I've always worn my gi around Wu, and the clothing in Jamaniki was fairly... plain. "Silver, green, purple and occasionally blue."

"Well that makes it _a lot_ easier," Skylor says.

The girls spend a few more minutes giving me an assortment of clothes to look over before I finally cave and approve a few. Just to convince them to leave.

"So you trained with Sensei Wu?" Nya asks me casually, remembering that Wu said I was an old student of his. Right now, we're heading back to the Bounty to chat some more, after spending practically the whole day in the city. Claire had to smile slightly at the thought that these girls genuinely wanted to spend more time with her. Maybe she wasn't hopeless after all.

I shake my head, not really in the mood to talk about that part of my life. I love Wu more than ever now... and I sort of regret leaving. Especially after finding that the Ninja team became my replacements. "It was a long time ago... but yes. I knew Wu."

Skylor and Nya exchange glances. I can tell that they're both curious about the subject but know better than to make me talk about it.

We walk in subtle silence the rest of the way to where the Bounty is. And upon nearing the ship, we hear grunts on the deck.

"Hey, guys... training again?" Nya asks.

The boys stop in their tracks once they hear Nya. Kai and Lloyd seemed to be in the middle of a battle while the rest of them were going through the training course. However, it wasn't Nya that stopped them. I have my suspicions that it was, well, me.

Two days with the Ninja, and I've hardly had my encounters. I've mainly stuck with Nya, and we skipped out on dinner yesterday. I'm sort of happy to have avoided them, as now, I feel extremely uncomfortable.

Skylor and Nya eye me apologetically.

"Just, you know... preparing."

I choose not to pity myself, right now. If the ninja have a problem with me, they'll just have to deal with it. Because I finally got the home I wanted... and I'm not about to leave any time in the near future.

"It's okay. You girls can stay. I have to talk to Wu anyways..."

"Are you sure Claire? Don't you want to do anything else with us?" Nya asks, full of sympathy and a secret anger towards her brother and boyfriend.

"No, no..." I explain, waving my hands back and forth, "may I remind you that you have other friends." I say, gesturing towards the Ninja.

"Oh, okay..." Nya sighs.

Before Nya can change her mind, I hurry off the decks in search for Wu.

"If I remember correctly, it should be around this corner," I mumble as I round what should be the last corner and entering the room. Not surprisingly, I find my mentor pour tea... for three.

"Oh. Hey Wu, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"On the contrary. You are right on time."

 _Funny... he didn't tell me to visit._

She _had_ wanted to ask Wu about training, and when that would start for her... if even. But it seemed her Master had plans.

"Come. Sit." I do as asked and sit on one of the two mats laying in front of him. He hands me a cup of tea, in which I balance on my folded legs. "I see that you have managed to make a friend or two."

I nod, moving to take a small sip of the warm drink he provided. "I figured that maybe I could relate to a girl a bit more. The others... I'll say that we'll get there. Eventually."

"Hmm." Wu strokes his beard. He can sense that she is lying, that she has no intentions to befriend the other young students on the ship. He can't blame her. He found it hard to even stand how they treated her that very morning. "And what of _Lloyd_?"

 _Lloyd?_

"You mean the Green Ninja? He's cool I guess _..._ " Even though I really know nothing about him. Except that he's rather... I wanna say intimidating.

Before Wu can respond, a figure dressed in green dashes through the door, who immediately bends over to catch his breath.

I pale a bit, fearing what will happen since Nya isn't here.

"Sorry I'm late. But you said you needed me right now?" He pants, not quite looking up enough to even see me.

"Ah yes... seeing as both of you are here, we can start the lesson."

At the word 'both', Lloyd's head shoots up as he meets my eyes.

Claire felt some dread at the situation, knowing that this was going to be one long lesson.

* * *

 **Lloyds POV**

As a kid, I hated girls. They were always too giggly and bouncy and... _girly_. I mean you can't blame the guy who went to a boarding school that only excepted the naughtiest kids in Ninjago. Back then, girls were a big red sign saying 'stay away!' To any boy that got near enough. But hey! Now I know that not all girls are like a disease. I mean look at Nya. She's smart, funny, and a really skilled fighter. Does that mean I want to fall in love... ABSOLUTELY NOT!

I see Jay with Nya all the time. And even though I'm _super mature_ now... I still want to barf. Now it's not the girls that are disgusting... it's _romance_ that's disgusting. The whole thing where a girl gets a _simple_ flower and she starts blushing, and looking away, and smiling, and suddenly they start to lean into each other- BLAH! Not for me... no thanks.

But besides the whole romance factor, girls aren't to bad you know? Except perhaps this one. I don't even know what it is, but everything about Claire's personality screams evil. And as the Green Ninja, the protector of Ninjago, it is my job to take care of evil things and put them where they really belong. A little place called prison.

Cautiously, I start to make my way over to the mat that Wu gestures to. Sitting down, I make sure to stay as far away from the girl across from me as I can. Her eyes are locked on Wu, and I try not to move mine away from him either. But, I still sneak a couple of glances in her direction out of curiosity.

Why can't I figure her out?

"We can start this lesson... with meditation."

Wu's eyes close as he balances his hands and focuses on clearing the mind. Claire shrugs and does the same and I try not to notice how relaxed her movements are, yet so sharp like she's ready for anything. It's clear that from her demeanor she is in fact, a skilled warrior.

I shake my head and copy her movements, trying, and failing to mimic her relaxed form.

After a few moments of meditation, Wu places four items in front of each of us. In front of me sits a candle, a lightbulb, a bowl of water, and a rock. I look over at what's in front of Claire and find that she has the exact things. I've done this exercise before, it requires me to use the elements besides my own... but does Claire have powers?

"Now, I presume that you remember how to do this exercise?"

I nod and to my surprise, Claire does as well.

"Very well. But let me remind you... this is not only for the use of your elements but for the use of your mind... begin."

Claire closes her eyes and I try not to pay any attention to how distracting the graceful movement was. I close mine as well and focus on my elements. I start with fire... for me, it's usually the easiest. I clear my head and locate the spark that indicates the element of fire. I take the warm feeling of it and concentrate on using it to light the candle. Doing it with my hands is easy, but the mind is a lot trickier.

 _Fire_. My eyes open just in time to see the flame light on the candle. One down... three more to go. I look at Claire's spot and see she's having difficulty focusing as well, but soon I see the ice spread across one bowl of water. Her eyes light up with triumph as she calmly closes her eyes again.

I continue as well focusing on the light bulb this time. It's harder than the candle, but not by much. After the light has been lit I move on to the rock. This one's a bit trickier though. I'm supposed to split it in half, but for that, your focus must be solid. It takes a while, but I finally get it. Now for the ice. I'm supposed to freeze the water in the bowl. It's similar to the one involving the rock considering your focus has to be spot on. But I don't like it too much... It makes me feel cold on the inside.

Claire and I finish almost exactly at the same time, and I have to admit that I'm impressed. She obviously knows what she's doing.

"You have both advanced rather quickly in your understanding of the main elements. However, be it that I would like you to experiment more with your abilities. Tomorrow I will ask you both to practice with Nya on controlling water."

Wu nods to us, indicating that our lesson is over.

Claire and I bow in unison and walk towards the exit. But suddenly she stops right when she's about to go through it and moves to let me pass. Graciously, I smile, and continue on my way, not expecting her to follow. She does, but this time around, I can't say I mind.

"You were... really good," I say.

Claire chuckles a bit. "Not gonna lie, you were rough around the edges, but I dare say, you could possibly beat me. With a bit more practice, of course. Me? I'm really out of shape when it comes to my powers."

"I didn't know you were an elemental, actually."

"You would've. If I had accepted Chen's invitation."

"You're lucky you didn't," I laugh, remembering the whole Tournament.

"Still... I think I would've liked to meet you Ninja sooner. Just to avoid our current circumstances. I feel sort of... left out."

"I'm sorry," I say, slightly apologetically. I do agree now that it's a bit unfair that Claire isn't well respected around here, but... I'm sure she'll make an impression on my friends sometime soon.

"Hey," She smiles again, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," I agree, quite fond of the thought, though not entirely sure why.

Curiously, I stare after her as she gracefully walks down the hallway, her feet making no sounds as she walks. I'm in a small state of shock, to have discovered a pretty nice girl under the shell of someone always in defensive mode.

I find my friends in the living room a moment later, with Jay and Kai battling in Fist to Face four, with Cole and Zane watching.

"Hey, dude. What's with your face?" Kai asks, eyeing me as I walk in.

I quickly dismiss the smile that was there. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugs with a 'whatever' and continues to play his game, while I sit down next to my friends. Strangely, my mind keeps wandering off to the lesson and the whole interaction with Claire. It strikes me as interesting that she seemed to have her own inner beauty that she could only share silently. Especially when she let me pass through the door. There seemed to be a connection she was trying to make between us in that moment, although I didn't notice it. Is she trying to be nice to me? Or try to deceive me?

I may not know what to think of Claire just yet... but she fills my head for the rest of the day... in a good way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Claire's POV**

If I hadn't befriended Nya... my stay on the bounty would have been another reason for me to pack up and leave. I'm exactly a week in, and whenever Nya's not around to keep the Ninja in check, things get kind of ugly. All of the Ninja have tried at least once to murder me and have tried several times to strangle me. I mean, I understand. They're not my favorite people in Ninjago... But's that's no reason to attack them for no good reason.

Nya's said several times that I'm awesome and to stop listening to the boys' rude comments. But whenever they talk about me like _that_ , I always think of the villagers who died because of my presence. Sometimes I really do think I'm a terrible person.

And the thing is... Wu's basically my only family left. I'm terrified that the villains that came after me will try to hurt him as well. Of course, I haven't told him this though... I don't have it in me to tell anybody.

So for seven days, I've been dreaming about the horrors of my life... the nightmares that won't go away as long as I live. I wonder if Wu could help if it'd be worth it to tell him.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I can't really tell who I am anymore. Four years ago Claire was an eleven-year-old girl who ran away from home in search of a better life. Two weeks ago, Claire was a simple villager who wanted to forget the past and embrace the future. Now Claire is the mystery ninja. The girl who seeks to avenge her loss. The silver ninja.

My hair is so long that even in a ponytail it stops just above my waist. My face no longer resembles that of an eleven-year-old but displays a few womanly features. I stare at the clothes I wear as well, all of which bring out my figure and make me look older than the kid I was not so long ago. Right now I'm wearing a short-sleeve light green t-shirt with dark green sleeves. The tightness of it goes well with my jeans, which are tight at the top and slightly flow down at the bottom. My hair is pulled up into a ponytail, with my bangs hanging down the side of my face.

I touch my face again... yep, still me. But it doesn't quite feel like it.

"Claire! You in there?" The voice of Nya asks after several knocks on the door.

"Yeah! Be right there!"

I rush over to the door and open it slightly to see Nya. She is wearing her burgundy uniform with hints of light blue on it. As always... It looks stunning on her.

"The green one looks nice. Glad we bought it."

"Yeah... I'm quite fond of it as well. Really comfortable. I mean green's not my most favorite color, but I think it really suits me."

Nya giggles... and then I realize what I said. Involuntarily, I think of Lloyd. The last time I saw him was during the element test... where I _think_ something might have happened. It's not safe to assume he's my friend yet... but I'm starting to hope. I smile at the moment, but quickly dismiss it, hoping Nya wouldn't misinterpret the gesture

"I didn't mean it like that." I blush and look away. It's not that it is true, It's just really uncomfortable to talk about. Lloyd's not my favorite person and I'm sure he would agree.

She nods. "I know you didn't. Truth is... I agree that Lloyd's not your type."

"I didn't say he wasn't my type!" I blurt out before I can stop myself. I blush again. Nya's right. Lloyd really isn't my type. Most of the times he makes me uncomfortable whenever I see him. I can just feel his gaze on me all the time, watching my every move.

But then there's some other side of him that I rarely get to see. The side where he jokes and rough houses with his friends. I know that he's not really cold and rude, but really enjoyable to be around. Once in a while I can walk past the room he's in and catch a glimpse of a smile that's brighter than the sun. The smile that belongs to Lloyd. Of course, he'd never smile like that towards me... but sometimes I find myself wishing one day he and I could be like that around each other.

"Someone's being a little defensive" She exclaims with a smirk. I grab the nearest pillow on my bed and use it to hide my face which is no doubt turning red.

Nya giggles again and I use it as an opportunity to whack her with the softness of the cushion.

"So should I take this as a sign...?"

"No! Whatever you're thinking, STOP THINKING IT!"

"That a certain someone likes a certain Green Ninja?"

"NYA!"

Nya dashes out of the room while I chase after her, her giggles sliding off the wall.

"Nya! You're in for IT!" I holler. Her laughs get louder at this and I turn another corner, only to find someone going the opposite way. The impact knocks me back and a sudden pain appears in my head.

"Hey! Watch it!" The person says and I look up at him... of course, it's Lloyd, who doesn't seem too happy. I hide the blush creeping onto my face.

Behind him are Jay, Cole, Kai, and Zane, all of whom don't look very pleased either.

I can't help but roll my eyes at their efforts to intimidate me. "As always... It's nice running into you guys. _Literally_." I chuckle, but their faces stay firm. Even Jay's. "But I have a certain someone to catch who is _really_ getting on my nerves."

I attempt to get away but am stopped by the wall of ninja. "You mean my _sister_?" Kai raises a brow.

The rest look at me in suspicion, and I want nothing more than to dash out of there and seek comfort with Nya. Every time they accuse me... it makes those nightmares worse. And frankly, I'm losing a lot of sleep as it is.

"Oh, _Claaaaiiirre_! I have a little something for you!" She yells from down the hall and giggles again.

"if you'll excuse me," I say, as I push past the Ninja. But before I completely round the corner I look towards my not-really fellow peers and take a stage bow. "It was my _pleasure_ to get the opportunity to meet with thy famous ninja once again! See ya!"

I find Nya standing against the wall, looking around the corner... like she's waiting for something. Or someone. "There you are," I say and laugh as she jumps in surprise.

"Dang it, Claire. You were supposed to come from that direction." She points a finger down the hall that she was just peering into. "How are you so quiet?"

"Benefits of being a long-term ninja."

"Hm. I'll have to improve on that then. I mean if _you_ can do it, I'm sure that I'll have no problem." She grins

I playfully shove her. "Hey. If I recall, I've had _years_ more experience than you."

"Well speaking of experience, I have to go train with the others." Her face lights up. "Maybe you can come with me!"

"Uhhh. No." The thought of being with the Ninja that long while _training_ is something I don't want to think about.

Nya looks like she's read my mind. "Well, you _were_ just boasting about your _years of experience_. Maybe you can give us a few tips."

As cool as it sounds, I can only imagine how the others would react to me being their teacher for the lesson. _Probably_ not gonna happen.

Unfortunately... It happened. Nya managed to somehow drag me towards the deck where the others are supposed to be training. Notice how I said _supposed_.

Instead of preparing for Wu to arrive they lounge around in a boyish group talking about something... I have my assumptions that it's about me.

"Claaaiiirrre," Jay greets me, "what are you doing here?"

"Claire's training with us. I _thought_ she could give us a few tips... seeing as she's a highly skilled warrior."

All of the Ninja whip their heads toward me. "That's sort of a high praise kind of comment."

"I mean if you call seven years of training something that can receive high praise comments."

"SEVEN!"

All of their mouths hang open. Even Nya's. But before any of them can give a response, Wu's voice announces the beginning of the lesson.

"Ah, Claire. Right on time again I see."

I shoot him a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

Claire has been here for one week now. And after all of this time, I still don't know what to think of her. There's a part of me that's drawn to her, but another part of me says to stay away and don't trust her. I've been listening to that side for this whole week.

I look over at her again. Her movements, like before, are graceful but steady. I can see the guys struggling to keep up with her as well, and it makes me feel better to know that I'm not the only one who noticed. Kai and Jay look like they're about to fall over while Zane just watches Claire and does his best to imitate her. Cole shrugs it off and the poses his way but steals a few glances in her direction. And me... I'm kind of all of them combined. Nya's not even trying to hide the fact that she's observing Claire... but Nya's not doing any better than me.

Claire claims she was under Wu's care for about seven years. There's no doubt that she was telling the truth. I've been a Ninja for a few years now and still can't do anything like her. As much as I hate to admit it, I really want to see what advice she can give us.

"Alright. That's enough sunrise exercises for now..."

Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, and I all drop to the floor, panting. That last stance was a real workout.

"How did you do all of that Claire?" Nya asks the only one who isn't on the floor. Claire.

"It just comes naturally I guess..."

"How is that _natural_!" Jay hollers from right next to me. He does not look happy.

Claire thinks to herself for a moment. "A ninja needs to things to be a good warrior."

"A good punch."

"A weapon."

"Spinjitzu?"

"Training."

"Wisdom."

Somehow I think I already know the answer.

The ginger shakes her head. "There's a balance. You need to be fierce... but also _gentle_."

"What do you mean fierce and gentle? They're the complete opposite. How can you be both!"

"Yin and Yang. Light and dark. Fire and Ice. Sky and ground. Ninjago is full of opposites. And so are we."

For some reason that makes a lot of sense... the others just look even more confused.

"Claire is right," Wu says from behind us. "Balance is imperative to a good warrior's performance. Opposites will be different... but that makes them all the more perfect for each other."

 _Perfect for each other_

The words sort of linger in my head, long after I want them gone.

"Now, let's move on to the use of your weapons. You all have been becoming lazy... I want you to show me your best. Grab your weapons."

My uncle turns around to face all of us. "Who wants to go first?"

No one volunteered. "I will..." I reply.

Wu nods. "And... _Claire_ , how about you join us for this one?"

Oh boy. Claire and I have yet to have a real battle yet, and I hoped it would stay that way. She must agree because her face has the same 'I don't think this is a good idea' expression.

I mean... seven years of training? I'm in for it.

However, she walks up to the opposite side of the deck, sais in hand and gives me a small nod. It wasn't seen by the others, but I can tell she means one thing... try your hardest.

"And... BEGIN!"

I run across the decks, my katanas forming an 'x' and slide across the boards on my knees. She flips over me and strikes a battle pose. This time she runs at me and tries to slice me with the sais, but I bend back and avoid the blow. She kicks, but, fortunately, I catch it. But instead of me using it as an advantage, she beats me to it. She twists her leg and my arm along with it. Thankfully, I recover rather quickly and use the time to strike her again.

The fight goes on for about fifteen minutes of just strikes and dodges.

"Enough!" Wu announces. Claire and I collapse on the ground struggling to catch our breaths. She looks over at me and smiles, and I find myself returning the gesture.

"Now _that_ was a workout..."

"Eh... you weren't... too bad."

She lets out the most beautiful laugh on Ninjago and I find myself laughing along with her.

"Same time tomorrow?" She asks me with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"You kidding me? No way..."

I get up and offer a hand to her. To my relief, she takes it and attempts to get up, but that fighting must have made her dizzy because she stumbles right into me. She looks up at me and we both blush and push away.

"I think all that fighting made you soft, Lloyd," She jokes.

 _Actually... you have no idea._

Someone behind us clears their throats. And I quickly distance myself so that no one gets the wrong idea.

"You two have a habit of running into each other," Jay says as Claire lowers her ninja hood, bending down to pant a bit.

"Really good fight today," I say, avoiding eye contact. I have to get out of here.

"Yeah I-"

"I'm going to go clean up. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Oh. Okay."

Before I can see her expression, I run into the nearest hallway. But my curiosity gets the best of me. Before I disappear, I get a glimpse of her face. She's sort of disappointed.

Once I reach my room, I collapse on my bed and rest my head in my hands, sighing.

 _I don't like Claire, I don't like Claire_ is all that runs through it.

But past it all is one thing that's the absolute truth.

 _I don't want it to be over before it even begins_

And this is the reason why I don't associate with girls. Why did I have to start?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Lloyd's POV**

Claire didn't show up to dinner yesterday, or today. Nya claims that she's not up to eating with the group... but I can't shake the feeling that something might be up with her.

I don't know why it's bothering me so much. I mean it's not like we were friends, so... why do I care?

"Maybe someone should talk to her?" Nya looks at us. The others quickly shake their heads, indicating that they're not going anywhere near Claire. "I already tried. She just tells me nothing's wrong... How about you Lloyd? She might talk to you..."

I avoid her gaze. Talking to Claire is the last thing I need. With her being gone for the past few hours, my thoughts have been clear and bearable. However, whenever she is around I always end up with a headache.

"I think that we should give her time. Claire is not one to dwell on things... whatever is bothering her, I'm sure that she will be back to her normal self." Wu offers instead. Nya sighs in defeat and continues to eat her meal. I do the same.

I try not to focus on the absence of Claire, and instead push her away, admitting that maybe I wish she wasn't here at all. We were all perfectly fine before she came, and now... well, everything was starting to get complicated.

I dismiss myself from the table a while later and make my way towards the deck to seek shelter. The sky is bluish-black and is dotted with stars. They reflect off of the water below us, making the night seem as beautiful as ever. Sometimes I come out here to clear my head...

But soon I realize I'm not alone out here. On the very tip of the ship sits a figure showered in moonlight. The glow illuminates their pale skin and ginger hair. It's Claire.

Claire was made for moonlight... or it was made for her. Either way, the sight of her takes my breath away.

Not wanting her to see me, I hide behind the mast and peek out to look at her. She sits on the dragon head, hugging her knees while her head moves from side to side as she thoughtfully examines the stars. Even in the dark, I can make out her graceful movements.

Looking at her now, I can't believe I was just wishing that she would go.

 _I don't want it to be over before it even begins._

I just have to keep telling myself this. It will help me get past the confusion in my head.

I take a deep breath and start to walk towards her. Either she hasn't noticed me yet or she doesn't care because she doesn't acknowledge me. Here it goes...

"Claire?"

She doesn't turn around... which kind of worries me. She does look a bit upset, if not... off.

"Yeah?" She finally says, still not looking at me.

Without full permission to do so, I sit down next to her, staring at the sky. It really is beautiful, and I find myself not being able to look away.

"Listen I-"

"No. Not listen, look."

She points up at the stars again.

"They say that for every star is a lost life. So that they may help the lost be found again." She looks me in the eyes. "Have you ever _lost_ someone?"

I hesitate. My dad's passing isn't any of her concern... but something just makes me want to tell her everything. Something makes me want to trust her with everything I have.

"My dad."

She nods but doesn't say anything, to my relief. Normal people would say 'my condolences' or 'I'm sorry', but not Claire. Claire will always be different.

"What about you?"

No reply.

"Claire?"

She takes a shallow breath, and I can see that she's trying hard not to cry. Oh, I hope she's not about to cry. I don't know what to do when a girl cries.

"My parents and... my village."

"The whole village?" I ask in disbelief.

She nods and her lip trembles. A small tear escapes and rolls down her cheeks.

"They came after me... but it wasn't me that they got..."

I try to hide my shock. Claire was the cause of death for her village. Every single person. The thought makes me mad. Not at Claire... but whoever is doing this to her. Making her suffer by taking the lives she loves. It makes me want to protect her, comfort her...

 _Offer up my home to her_

It all makes sense now. Wu knew that Claire was in trouble and wanted to do the same thing that I'm dying to do right now. He offered to let her live here to give her a family.

"I-"

"It's okay. I already know what you're thinking." She hugs her knees closer.

"And what would that be?" I ask her.

Another tear escapes as she whispers her reply. "I'm a monster."

The words coming from her make it so much more unbearable. They were the same ones I told myself when I released the serpentine, the same ones I told myself after I banished my father to the cursed realm.

But coming from Claire... I can't stand it. Only because it wasn't her fault. She's in the same position as me. Dragged into this whole mess by destiny.

"Don't tell yourself that."

She wipes away the tears. "everyone else says it. I know that much. I thought that..." She glances at me with sorrow written on her face. "And I haven't been too sure on if you thought that either."

I realize that I made the biggest mistake in the history of Ninjago. By rejecting Claire's company, I only made her feel worse. I really am a jerk.

"If it makes you feel any better, that's what I was trying to tell you, but now-" I rest a hand on hers kindly, not exactly thinking straight. "I'd really like to start over."

She stares at our touching hands instead of making eye contact. I really hope she says yes to being friends, or else I might die of humiliation.

"I'd like that..." She finally says and smiles at me.

"Claire! There you are!"

I quickly pull my hand away from Claire's as Nya runs up to us, the guys trailing behind her, looking from Claire to me.

Claire must have noticed because she _explains_ the situation. "I was showing Lloyd some constellations."

"Oh, you and your stars. You hardly sleep as it is... you're really a night owl aren't you?" Nya asks Claire. I can see that she slightly winced at the words 'you hardly sleep'. I'll have to ask her about that later.

"Hehe. I guess I am."

Nya smiles at her friend's weird motives, but the guys, Kai in particular, don't look convinced.

"Yeah, what's that one that I really liked? I can't remember names."

"Ling. The dragon of lost souls or spirits."

"Yeah, that's the one!" I exclaim and give her a small wink. She returns the gesture and continues to talk to Nya.

"So. What's up with you and Claire?" Cole asks me, quietly so Nya and Claire can't hear. He folds his arms. It is _really_ getting on my nerves.

"I-"

"I have a feeling that you weren't _really_ talking about stars," Kai says.

You have no idea. You'd kill me if you knew what we were talking about.

I shrug it off. "So what if we weren't. At least not for the whole conversation."

Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane all look at each other, using their eyes to communicate in a language I don't know. I can only imagine what they're trying to say.

"Well, Claire and I are going to go get ready for bed. See you guys later." Nya announces, pulling Claire behind her.

Her chocolate brown eyes meet mine like we're communicating in our _own_ secret language.

'We can talk later'

Before I can reply, she disappears with Nya.

"I think I'm gonna turn in as well..."

"So soon Lloyd?" Zane questions.

"Yeah. I was really out of it today. I think I could use some sleep."

I fake a yawn and start to walk in the direction of our sleeping quarters, but Cole's hand stops me before I can get too far.

"Really Cole-"

"No. Listen Lloyd. We're a team remember. We've never kept anything from each other. If something's going on... we have the right to know. So _is_ something going on?"

My head shakes from side to side. "Everything's fine."

The others take a step towards me. "Come on Lloyd. Something's up. You've been really distant."

"I suggest that you stop pressuring him, Jay. Let him tell his-"

"Shut it, Zane!"

"I don't have to tell you anything! I have rights to privacy too you know!" I say to them, my voice more of a yell.

"Boys!"

We all turn to see Sensei Wu look at us with disappointment.

"Sensei!" Jay starts, "Lloyd's been keeping secrets!"

Wu's gaze now travels to me. "Lloyd, is this true? You know nephew, trust is important to have in a good team. If one of them does something behind the others' back you are breaching their trust, and that will be hard to regain."

"No! It's not like that!" I sigh. There's no way to get out of this. "I was just trying to be a friend!"

They all look at me with shock, except sensei who nods with appreciation.

"it seems to me that there is nothing to hide. And I am glad, nephew, that you are choosing to make Claire welcome. Now, goodnight, all of you."

With that, Wu leaves. But the way he says 'enjoyable' sticks with me for some reason.

Once Wu is gone, a series of laughter rings out.

"What's so funny?" I ask them.

"I knew it! I knew something was going on with you and Claire!" Jay manages to say.

"I thought you didn't like Claire..."

"We hated her at first. But now, she's cool..." Cole replies

"Have you told her that?"

"We didn't want to... Nya said that she was upset about something, so we thought we could have a friendly conversation with her some other time."

"But every time I bring her up you get suspicious."

"It's not that we're suspicious about her... we're suspicious about your _relationship_ with her!"

They all start laughing again.

"What do you mean my relationship?"

"Lloyd, don't try to hide it. Even Nya has noticed..."

"Noticed what!" I yell again.

"You- You _like_ Claire!" Kai replies.

They laugh even harder, and I seriously think that they're going to die from laughter. Good thing it's dark. Now they can't see how red my face has gotten.

"N-No I don't!"

"That's what they all say, Lloyd. Eventually, you'll see that maybe instead of friendship you can be something more... like me and Nya." Jay nudges me with his arm. And I scowl.

"Look, we're just friends, okay? Even ask her. There is nothing else going on between us."

I think about our hands that were linked together just moments ago. Even _I_ don't believe the words I just said.

"Sure Lloyd. Keep telling yourself that." Kai says.

And they too walk off, leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

 **Claire's POV**

Tell her. Don't tell her. Tell her. Don't tell her. _Tell_ her.

I'll tell her later.

"I need to go talk to Wu real quick. You just get ready for bed."

"Okay, Nya."

She shuts the door and makes her way towards Wu's room. Once I know she's completely gone I lean against the wall and sigh... with an admirative smile on my face.

He wanted to be _friends_. That's a start!

Of course being friends with a boy, there's a line you can't cross... ever. I wonder if there will be a day when we _can_ cross the line. Probably not. I mean, it's best not to get my hopes up.

I pull on my gray sweatpants and green t-shirt right before Nya comes in.

"Good news. You and Lloyd are training with me tomorrow to practice the water element."

At the words 'you and Lloyd' my head snaps up.

"Finally... We get to do something fun."

She giggles and brushes through my hair. It ends a few inches above my waist when it's not in a ponytail. I haven't had the heart to cut it in a while.

"You have such pretty hair. You should wear it down sometime." Nya says, then she smirks."I know a certain _someone_ might like it."

This earns her another pillow in the face. She laughs again at the impact. Rolling my eyes I brush through all of my hair and go sit next to Nya.

"I'm so glad you're you again... What were you upset about anyways."

"Oh. Nothing. I just felt a little out of place is all."

Nya gives me a small smile.

"I'm fine Nya I promise."

"Alright. But if you ever need anything come to me right away. I'd be happy to help."

Nya is the first to fall asleep. I listen to her steady breaths, longing to fall asleep. But for some reason, I can't.

I don't care that I'm in my pajamas or that I have no shoes, I slowly open our bedroom door and make my way to the decks. I need to breathe.

Unfortunately, my worst enemy gets onto the deck first. Rain.

So instead of getting wet, I sit in the hallway staring up at the stars. Nya's right. I really do have an obsession.

"Can't sleep?"

I turn to find Lloyd coming up to me. "I have a feeling you were just staying up to follow me out here."

"You're too smart." He teases and sits next to me. "And you said we could talk _later_. News flash... It's later. So let's talk."

"Fair enough. What do you want to know?"

He thinks for a second. "Why do you like the stars so much?"

"It reminds me that I'm not alone." I look at him and try to decide what question I should ask him. "Favorite..." Where was I going with this? "Day of the week?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A very important one I'll have you know. Now answer this or you're not getting anything from me."

"Tuesday?"

"Hm. The least common one. Me too."

"Why do you hate rain?"

"Because it's evil."

"That's not an answer."

"What! It is!"

He sighs.

"What makes you bored?" I ask in return.

"That is so random," he laughs. I laugh too. "But... Reading, I guess."

"I like to ask random questions because," I pause trying to come up with the best way to say it, "I'm most likely to remember those. They just feel more important than 'what's your favorite color'... and more interesting."

"Makes sense," he comments. "Say you're in prison. What would it be for?"

"For real? Probably robbing a bank."

Lloyd continues, wearing a bit of a nervous smile. "Singing or dancing?"

"Neither." I blurt out.

"You _have_ to answer one or the other."

"Uh... dancing?"

"So what are the odds of a dance? You know you and me?"

"Zero to none," I tease.

"What if I told you I don't know how to dance."

"That's your misfortune, not mine." I look away playfully but he keeps pushing.

"Okay, what about a deal? A lesson in exchange for... something that you might want in the future."

I think about it for a moment. "You drive a hard bargain sir... but I accept." He beams.

With that, we shake on it.

"It's kind of late," Lloyd starts, ending our friendly conversation. I nod. "I would be happy to _escort_ you back to your room." He stands up and holds out a hand to me.

I roll my eyes and he laughs. "Such a gentleman."

"Come on, _your highness_."

"That's your _majesty_ to you."

We laugh and make our way to the room that Nya and I share.

"I hope you sleep well... my lady." He attempts to bow but it looks more like a fish trying to walk.

"Whatever, loser."

I open the bedroom door and close it so there's only a little crack left. It may be small, but I can make out something in the dark.

"Yes!" He whispers, pumping his fist. I quietly giggle and walk over to my side of the room. There is no doubt that I _will_ sleep well.

And I do. For the first time in years, I dream. A good dream... of things to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Lloyd's POV**

This morning, I actually wake up early. According to Wu, Claire and I will be training with Nya. The part with Claire got my attention.

I get up and travel to our one mirror. Brushing through my hair, I think about our conversation yesterday. I found her very easy to have a conversation with… And fun.

The funny thing is… I remember everything about it. Claire was right. It is easier to remember the random things about a person.

Claire. Hates rain. Likes stars. Favorite day is Tuesday. Asks the most random questions. I feel like that's all I need to know.

I wonder what I should say to her. A simple hello? Should I crack a joke? Make a reference to yesterday?

I guess I'll find out soon.

I take one last look in the mirror. Perfect.

Nothing too fancy. Just a simple green jacket, jeans, and my messed up hair.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turn around to find that I've been caught. They all stare at me with expressions saying that I'd better have a good explanation.

"Sensei says we don't have to train until noon today… So I thought that I could make the free time last."

Kai smirks. "You're not going to try and talk to Claire looking like that are you?"

Am I that obvious?

"Not going to talk to Claire. Just want some free time." I grumble

"Well if that's the case, we can come with you."

Just great. Kai knows me too well.

"Sure. That'd be fantastic."

They all exchange smiles, like this was their plan all along. There's no way I can talk to Claire with them around. Unless I openly admit that I like Claire.

Which I don't. I'm just anxious to get to know her.

They only take a few moments to get ready, and soon we're walking down the halls towards the gaming room. At least, that's what we call it.

When we get there though, we all stop in our tracks to see Claire… Crossed legged on the couch, waiting patiently.

"Hey guys. Would you look at that. You're right on time."

She looks at the digital clock in the room, and then turns back to us.

"Claire. What are you doing here? We thought you'd be getting extra sleep." Jay asks, looking from her to me, like I'm the one who told her that we play video games in our free time. Of course he thinks that I'd tell her that so I could spend some time with her.

"Nya said something about video games in this room and I thought I'd check it out."

"So why aren't you playing?"

"I said I'd check it out not play."

The guys stare at her with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Me… I'm not surprised. It really seems like something Claire would say.

"Anyways, I can see why you guys like video games so much. I found staring at the TV for hours quite enjoyable." She looks at us and smiles. Like always, I don't know if she actually means that or is just being sarcastic. Claire's hard to understand.

"Are you being fully serious right now?" Cole asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Of course, Jay is the first one to freak out.

"But you haven't even played the VIDEO GAME! What do you DO for a LIVING!"

Claire shrugs. "Apparently, stare at TVs. Although, something tells me that I'm really good at training as well. What about you? Anything you like to do?"

I smother the laugh coming up. She has no idea how confused they really are. Where's a camera when you need it?

"Alright. I'm out of here."

With that Kai walks out of the room. It only takes a few moments for the others to follow. Once they are gone Claire and I burst out laughing.

"Clever, Claire. Real clever."

"The name's your majesty. And yes. I have a brilliant mind."

She sits up and hugs her knees, allowing me to sit next to her on the couch. I've seen Jay curl up with Nya all the time, but it feels weird to actually do it with a girl.

"Did you sleep well, your majesty." I tease.

"No. Last night was awful."

"How so?" I ask. Did she regret getting to know each other?

"I made a deal I regret. One that you tricked me into making."

"Am I that bad?

"Yes! 99%!"

"I'll take the 1% that likes me."

She laughs again, probably the most beautiful sound in the world, and I can't help but smile. Joking around with her just feels so natural.

"I have a question for you."

"Oh boy. Random?"

"You bet. Okay. Do you prefer a ceiling fan whose blades spin left or right?"

"There's a difference?"

"Answer, or the deal is off!"

"Okay. Um. Left?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because it's an answer?"

She looks at me, grinning. "You must really want that dance."

"That's 99% a complete yes."

"I'll take the 1% that's a complete no."

This time both she and I start to laugh. When we're both calm I notice that something feels comfortable. Too comfortable.

Somehow, my arm made it's way around Claire. I've seen Jay use the move on Nya whenever they sat on the couch. Jay would pretend to yawn and carefully wrap his arm around Nya. It always made me want to be sick.

But now, I find myself trying to stay as still as possible. Claire must not notice, because she doesn't acknowledge it.

"So what's up with the guys. They're acting weird."

"Oh yeah that. They said that they're 'cool' with you now. They have been for a while, but you kind of avoided them for two days."

"Really? Wow. I-I don't know what to say."

"You'll find that they get annoying pretty quickly."

She wrinkles her nose. "Is that where you get it from?"

"I don't know if you remember, but there's 1% of you that likes me."

"Wow. You're so special."

"I know. I know it's not the guys I get it from though."

"Maybe you picked it up from me."

"I think you're absolutely right."

I turn and realize how close we are. Too close for comfort.

I clear my throat and slightly slide away from her, removing my arm from around her. "Zane, probably has breakfast ready. Do you…"

"Oh. Yeah sure. Breakfast sounds great." She sounds sad for some reason. Oh I hope I didn't just ruin things.

We walk down the hall in silence, and I kind of regret ending our conversation right then and there.

After a few agonizing minutes of silence we arrive in the dining room where the guys and Nya talk loudly. I notice only two spots are left… Right next to each other.

Claire sits in the seat closest to Nya and I sit next to her, trying and failing to see the smirks my friends have on their faces.

Like always, the two girls start to talk while I turn to face my friends, annoyed.

"So, Lloyd. What took you so long?" Cole asks, while Kai and Jay throw their heads back in laughter. Zane watches with amusement.

"Claire and I talked for a bit."

"Are you sure you just talked?" Kai adds in.

Real mature.

"Bring it up one more time guys, and I swear-"

"Lloyd and Claire sitting in a tree…" Jay starts.

"Jay!" I yell. I'm so glad Claire isn't paying attention.

They all start laughing and pounding on the table.

"Your face!" Kai says through laughs, "Admit it Lloyd…"

"Admit what?"

"The longer that you hide the truth the more we're going to keep bothering you about it. Crushes aren't a bad thing Lloyd. There's no reason to hide it from us."

"But I don't like her."

"The security camera says otherwise…"

"WHAT!" I explode.

They all break out into laughter again. There's no doubt I'm as red as a tomato. They looked at the security camera. They saw and heard the whole thing.

"I can't believe you guys. That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Well if you're just friends like you claim to be then we can look through it. Unless all the things you said to her weren't the 'we're just friends' gig." Kai explains

Cole chuckles "I still can't believe you wrapped you arm around her. Come on. Tell me again that you don't like her."

"You've got it good Lloyd!"

"Come on guys. Please tone it down would ya?"

"I can only imagine what you are all laughing about…" Nya starts, now diverting her attention to the panting ninja.

"They are teasing Lloyd about-"

"Nothing! It's absolutely nothing! Right Zane?" I say, cutting him off from potentially ruining my life.

Zane looks from me to Claire to the others, who are still doubled over.

"Why don't you just go get breakfast?" I ask him, hoping that he keeps his mouth shut. He's a nindroid. Zane probably has the whole conversation recorded.

To my relief, he agrees and sets off to finish breakfast. Even more to my relief, Wu comes in, making it impossible for the others to give me a hard time about Claire.

I'm so immersed in my thoughts that I don't notice the note that was passed to me under the table by none other than Claire.

'You look like you're taking a stroll on another planet' it says.

Along with the note is a pen, and I use it to write my reply. 'Now that's something I picked up from you'. Thankfully no one notices.

She's talking with Nya right now but her hand is still under the table, open and waiting for my reply.

I gently slip the paper in between her two fingers and pull my hand back out.

Even when she's facing the other way, I can tell she's smiling as she glances at the note.

She passes the note back to me. It says two words. 'Favorite number'

'1'

I pass it to her. Only a few seconds later I get a reply.

'99'

'Then I guess we're complete… Your majesty'

'100%'

Complete. That's what we are.

Other than that, today proves one thing. Passing notes is so much better than texting.

.::.

"Water isn't like the other elements. It requires your complete attention, but it also requires you to let go."

Nya models the movements, graceful and clear, but not like Claire's. Something tells me Claire isn't going to have a problem mastering water.

"Your turn. Remember. Focus, but also let go."

Claire and I repeat what Nya did, letting go of our thoughts and letting our movements flow in sync with our mind. But it's the focus part that gets me. I just can't focus when Claire's around.

"Come on Lloyd, clear your thoughts."

Easier said than done. It's kind of hard to clear your thoughts when you're balancing on one hand on a rock surrounded by water.

I look at Claire, who gives me small smile and a thumbs up. The gesture makes this feel worthwhile. And now my thoughts are circled around Claire again.

Use it to your advantage then.

So, instead of clearing my head completely, I think about Claire. I can see our first sunrise exercise together, how everything she did looked so perfect. The scene replays over and over in my mind. That is until the water around me rises.

"Wow Lloyd! You got that down pretty quickly. I'm impressed."

Nya's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and I fall into the water.

"I mean up until that."

I stand up and hold out my arms, which are soaking wet.

"Good job, loser." Claire says from behind me. Her playful smile is full of mischief.

"Why thank you. I have no doubt that you'll do better."

She blushes. "Thanks, Lloyd."

With that she walks through the shallow water towards Nya.

"Hey Lloyd! Over here!" Kai yells, waving me over to where they are sitting. I hesitate, but make my way over to my friends.

"I didn't know you guys showed up."

"We thought we'd come check it out. Nice job by the way."

"If you can even call being soaking wet a good job."

I sit down in between Kai and Jay on the fallen log. They look at each other and I start to feel uneasy once they start doing that eye-communication thing that I can't understand.

I have a feeling that they didn't just show up to watch.

"How much of a show off do you think Claire is trying to be?" Jay asks, a little too loudly.

"I know right. There is no reason for someone to try that hard to be perfect." Kai adds.

"Claire's not a show off." I scoff. "She's just naturally perfect."

They smirk.

"Not like that."

I really have to watch my words from now on.

Fortunately they don't say anything but talk quietly amongst themselves, while I continue to watch Claire. She, like me, is wearing ninja gi. But her's is a soothing silver, like the moonlight. It suits her well, in my opinion.

She catches me watching and gives me a goofy smile, which I return. Then I give her a thumbs up like she did for me.

She doesn't take very long to move the water, but she surprisingly took longer than me.

On our way back to the bounty, she slides up to me in a way that no one notices.

"How'd you do it?" She whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"How'd you do it so fast?"

I thought of you.

"Instead of clearing my head, I thought of a calming memory. I focused on that instead."

"So you didn't follow Nya's instructions."

"Not everyone works in the same way. I didn't do it wrong. I just did it differently."

She nods. "So… What did you think about?"

"Flying." I lie. "I thought about flying my dragon."

"Hm. I think i'd think about the stars."

Or me. You're welcome to think of me.

"Of course you would."

She smiles and slows down to match Nya's pace, leaving me walking with the guys. Like always they are arguing about something, but I find myself watching the area around us.

The birds. The trees. The flowers. All beautiful and calming in their own way. But none of them can compare to Claire.

 **Claire's POV**

It's funny how friendship works. You could absolutely hate someone, but a week later, find yourself wanting to be near that person every moment of the day.

Nya can't stop talking about it. How we'd be so cute together. Throwing pillows can get her to stop talking, but nothing can stop what I've been thinking.

"Skylor's thinking of coming over tomorrow." Nya announces once we get back to our room.

"Cool." Is my response. My mind is still circling around Lloyd so I'm not really paying much attention to what she's saying.

"Claire?"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"I asked, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

What do I want to do tomorrow?

"Claire. What do you want to do tomorrow with Skylor?"

"Oh. Uh. Anything's fine, really."

Nya walks over to me and places a hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Claire? You seem a little out of it."

"I-I'm fine!"

I back away from Nya, but trip on a stool, and fall.

Nya places her hands on her hips. "Somehow, I'm not so convinced."

"I was just… thinking about something." I say, lifting myself off the floor.

"Well-"

Nya is cut off by an alarm sounding through the Bounty. We look at each other.

"Come on."

Nya runs towards the bridge with me in pursuit.

"What's going on?" I ask once we get there.

"There's a fire in Ninjago City!"

"That's all?"

"It's a big fire."

A picture is displayed on the screen. Zane's right. It is a big fire. And it wasn't caused naturally.

Someone set that fire.

"We have to get everyone out of that building."

"You mean skyscraper!" Jay yells.

"Whatever you want to call it, JUST GET MOVING!"

The others follow my command and jump off the Bounty, summoning their dragons, and I do the same.

Kai points to the burning building. "Over there!"

Cole immediately starts giving everyone orders once we land. "Kai, you control the flames. Nya, put out as many as you can with the help of Lloyd and- Hey Claire! Get back over here!"

But I ignore him. There's people In this building, and I'm not about to let them die this time.

The flames lick at my skin, and I flinch. I have to keep going.

"Help! Please!"

The voice is close.

"Hello! Anyone! Please!"

It's a little girl.

"Who are you!" She screams.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here."

The burning floor cracks as I walk over to her.

"I want my mommy!"

"Listen to me. I promise you I will get you back to your mother. But you have to do exactly as I say."

The little girl nods, but screams in terror as pieces of the building fall around us.

"Stay completely still."

She does as I ask and doesn't move a muscle. I look around. The floor is too unstable. I won't be able to walk over and get her or else we'll fall… unless…

Ice. At my command the floor freezes over and I quickly run over to the little girl and pull her to safety just as the floor collapses. We're not safe yet though.

I look around for an exit, but everywhere is blocked.

"Claire!"

It's Lloyd.

"What are you doing here!"

"What are you doing here!"

"There wasn't any time for a plan." I cough

He nods and pulls on my hand. The little girl holds on to my other hand. All three of us make our way over to an open window.

"We'll have to jump."

Lloyd takes the little girl and jumps out the window, summoning his dragon to make it safely to the ground. I hesitate, but jump onto the windowsill. There are hundreds of people down there, some with major injuries, others with hardly a scratch. I take a deep breath and prepare to jump… but I'm too late.

The window is sealed off with burning pieces and I am knocked back.

I scream in pain.

I'm trapped in a burning building. I can't move my leg. There are no more windows, and it's clear that this place isn't going to hold up much longer.

I'm 99% sure that I'm not going to make it out alive.

 **Ah! You know me. Another cliffhanger! The suspeeeeeence! Anyways, I haven't done an author's note in a while so I'll have to make a few more shout-outs than normal. Thank you to rea99 and kairocksrainbow for following/favoriting this story. Also thanks to ZeldaMimiLinkandLeia (a few chapters ago), kairocksrainbow, and MMM(whoever you are) for reviewing. And of course I won't forget to thank all of my silent viewers! Peace out :D**

 **Rainbowaly03**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Lloyd's POV**

No. No. No. No. No. She's in there. What did I do. She could have gone down with me. I could have saved her. No. I can still save her.

"Lloyd come back! You're going to get yourself killed!"

I have to save Claire.

Every possible entrance is blocked. What can I do? Think!

I'll go in from the top.

I use my airjitzu to fly to the top of the building. Without hesitation, I break through the roof and jump down to the top floor. The wreckage falls around me and I dodge as much as I can, but a piece cuts my left arm badly. It burns with pain, but I make my way through the smoke.

"Claire!" I cough. No reply. "Claire!"

I hear something… a moan. It's close. "Claire! I need you to let me know where you are!"

Again, no reply. "Claire, if you can hear me do something!"

I hear it again… come on Claire.

There it is again. I turn left. Then right. Then… it's gone.

"Claire!"

I look in every direction. There's so much smoke, I can't see a thing.

"L-Lloyd. Help."

She's so close. Where is she?!

"Please."

And then I see her. A pile of wreckage has fallen on her leg, and she lies helplessly on the floor.

The building shakes and more pieces of the building fall on her. She groans again.

"Claire… It's okay. I'm going to help."

I pull her out of the pile and pick her up bridal style. She's so limp and really pale… If she hadn't been talking a few moments ago I would have thought she was dead.

Right. Here comes the hard part… Getting out of here. Alive.

The smoke burns my eyes and stabs my throat, but I push through it. The hole in the roof has to be around here somewhere.

I turn left again and something catches my eye. A light. Sunlight.

Claire coughs again and I hug her closer.

"Come on Claire. Stay with me."

I move closer towards the light. Yes. It's the way out.

But how do I reach it. I can't use airjitzu while carrying Claire, and there's no way my dragon can make it through a hole that small. No. There has to be another way.

Think Lloyd. Think. That's it. It's risky in so many ways. I could drop Claire or make the fire worse, but it's the quickest way out of here.

Fire. Holding Claire with only one hand, I use the element of fire to lift us off the ground. It's hard with only one hand, but after a few agonizing moments we're on the roof of the burning building. I collapse and Claire rolls on the ground beside me.

Get up!

But my body doesn't listen. The building shakes again as my vision fades. "Claire." I whisper as I fall into sleep.

.::.

"Lloyd? Oh. Do you think he's waking up!"

"No, Jay. He's most definitely not waking up. You heard Zane. They're probably not going to wake up for a while."

Cole? Jay?

"Well if that's true, dirt clod, then tell me why his face is moving? Huh? Can you tell me why!"

"Calm down, Jay. If he is waking up then we shouldn't overwhelm him."

Zane?

"I told him not to go! Why did he do it anyways! You see… This is what he gets for not listening to me!"

"Oh boy. Kai. Save the lecture for Lloyd will ya?"

"If Lloyd does wake up, he's going to be wishing he got the lecture."

Kai?

Yes. It is them. Wait. If they're here… Where am I. Where is Claire?

"Claire." I mumble. Why aren't my eyes opening?

"How cute. He even says her name in his sleep."

Nya.

"He is not asleep anymore. I sense he's waking up."

"Come on Lloyd. You just have to open your eyes."

Open. No. Can't. Go back to sleep.

"Just a little more."

I try again. This time something happens. I saw Nya sitting next to me, with Jay sitting by her.

"Look. He's opening his eyes!"

"Lloyd? Can you hear us?"

I open my eyes again. The light blinds me at first, but soon I can make out everyone in the white room.

"Lloyd!" They all shout in happiness.

I cough. "Hey. Guys."

My throat burns. I can't talk.

"Hey there green machine. Take it easy."

"Claire?" I ask again.

Nya takes my hand. "Claire's fine Lloyd. They have the best doctors working on her."

There's something in her eyes. Nya's lying. If Claire was fine… She wouldn't need the best doctors.

"Tell me. The truth. Please."

They all hesitate, but thankfully Zane speaks up.

"They have not allowed anyone to see her, but they have been informing us of her condition."

"Well?"

"Her leg has broken but…"

"What?"

"The burns. They don't know if she can survive with the amount of burns she's gotten."

Nya gives my hand another squeeze. "We're sorry Lloyd. You did the best you could."

The best I could do. But it wasn't good enough.

"If we find out anything else, you'll be the first to know, okay?"

I look away.

"Maybe we should give him some time." Cole whispers. Everyone agrees and says goodbye, promising that they'll visit as soon as the doctors will let them.

And I… I don't get the sleep that the doctors are telling me to get. Instead I think about Claire. I reassure myself that she'll be okay. However I'm 1% sure that this is true.

 **Claire's POV**

"Are you sure that you've done everything you could?"

The voice is familiar. Feminine. Unlike the voices I've been hearing for a week, this one's gentle.

"Yes. The burns are miraculously cleared up, and the leg is going to stay broken for a while. All that's left to happen is for her to wake up."

"How long do you predict it will take?"

This voice is new… Elderly.

"It depends on when her body is ready. We thought Lloyd would take longer to wake up, but he hardly took any time at all."

"Thank you so much."

A door opens. Then closes.

"Sensei. They said she would most likely die from her wounds… How is she almost completely healed?"

"I-I do not know. Unless…"

"What? There has to be a reason."

"It could be possible, but it'd be best to wait for Zane. I'll need to ask him, or PIXAL, a question."

"Whatever you say. I'm just glad she's alright."

"As am I, Nya. But some things just can't be explained. Come. The others, particularly Lloyd, will be eager to hear this news."

"Alright, Sensei."

And then it's silent… Again.

Ugh! I just want to go home. I want to see the stars. I'd do just about anything to wake up. But no matter how hard I try, all I see is darkness. And every minute that goes by, it's getting closer to swallowing me whole.

 **Lloyd's POV**

About a day and a half after I woke up I was let out of the hospital. I have to wear a sling for a while, and I got my voice back, but that's really all.

Claire's condition however, sounds awful compared to mine. The burns, her shallow breathing, the broken leg. I don't care that I'm alive. It's not worth it if I couldn't save Claire.

"We're back!"

Wu's voice sounds cheerful. But there's no reason to be cheerful.

"You coming Lloyd?" Kai quietly asks me.

After what happened with Claire, they haven't teased me since. Which is fine by me. I don't want to be reminded about how I felt about Claire. How I still feel about her.

"Yeah. Sure."

I walk with the others in silence towards the bridge, where Nya and Wu wait. I can only hope that they have good news about Claire.

"We just got back from the hospital…"

"And…" We all interrupt in anticipation.

"They think that Claire is going to be alright."

We stare at him, shocked.

"You should have seen her, it was weird. All of the burns were healed and it was just her leg that was broken."

"Are you talking about the burns that the doctors said would be her death?"

"But how?! That'd be impossible! It's only been a week since the incident!"

We all turn to Sensei.

He sighs. "No. It is possible. Zane, who is Claire's perfect match?"

"According to my calculations it should be…"

Zane turns to me. "It's Lloyd." He finally says.

We all gasp. So my crush on Claire was meant to be?

"By how much?" Wu continues.

Zane gasps. "100%"

"What!" We all exclaim, except for Wu, who seems surprisingly calm.

"Then it seems we have our answer."

"How can Claire's incredible healing relate to Lloyd!" Jay yells.

"A perfect match of 100% is very rare. But it is said that those who do meet their match form an instant connection."

"Like, they get along?" Cole asks.

"No. It is a connection within. With this connection it may be possible to… synchronize."

"Okay. I'm lost." I say.

"What I mean is because of this connection whatever happens to one person, can happen to the other."

"Wait a second! Are you saying… That when Lloyd woke up, it was able to heal Claire!?"

"Yes Kai. That is exactly what I'm saying."

This is crazy. It takes me a moment to fully wrap my head around the concept. Claire and I are connected? I healed her? Without even knowing I did?

"Hold on. How come if Claire was dying, she didn't drag me down with her?"

"She might have been able to… transfer some of her pain to you, but not so much that you couldn't wake up." Wu explains.

"Lloyd are you feeling okay? You look really pale." Nya asks me, concern spread across her face.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine-" but I don't get a chance to finish my sentence.

 **Claire's POV**

One more day of this… And I think I'll go insane. All I can hear are unfamiliar voices that have names but no faces. And the annoying part is that they talk about me not to me.

Can I just hear Nya's voice or Wu's. I'll even take Jay's annoying voice. No. What I really want to hear is Lloyd's voice. He was the last person I saw, and heard. My hero… The guy that risked his life to save mine. I don't know what I would do if he died and I never got to say thank you.

Thank you and so much more.

I really need to wake up.

Hello! Earth to Me! Wake up!

Worth a shot.

But something feels different. Did I just get closer to waking up? No. I don't feel any different.

However, something's here. In my head. Something or someone.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

I really don't expect anyone to answer so I give up trying to communicate with my imagination. But to my surprise there is an answer.

"C-Claire! Is that you!"

All of those years of wishing on stars must have payed off... because I just got my wish!

"Lloyd!"

I turn around and find Lloyd running up to me.

"Woah Claire. This is freaky. We're in your head!"

"Lloyd! Is it really you?!"

He wraps me in a hug. "Yeah it's me. Claire I'm so glad that you're alright."

"If you call being stuck inside yourself okay."

"At least you're alive." He assures me.

I bury my head into his shoulder. It's like the universe made a spot just for me in his arms as a sign that I should never leave that spot again.

"Hey. Claire. You're a hero. Did you know that?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's all over the news. 'The mysterious silver ninja saves the day' and all that stuff."

"You mean I'm like you guys?"

"Yup. Every girl wants to be you, every guy wants to be with you."

I raise my eyebrow playfully. "Every guy?"

He looks like he's been put on the spot. "Some. I mean most. No not most I meant all. Except for me. And the guys."

He gives me a nervous smile.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. I'm not that interesting."

"I never meant it like that!"

Another nervous smile.

"Hm. Well I have a question to ask you."

"Random?"

"I wish. No. It's just… How are you here?"

"Oh. Uh that. Well I sort of came here by accident."

"Yes but how?"

"It was… Uh… This tea?"

"You entered my mind with an herb."

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Tell me the truth Lloyd."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine. I guess I don't owe you a dance."

"Are you serious?"

"99%. Now. Tell me the truth. How did you get here?"

"I already told you!"

"But I don't believe you."

He sighs and puts his hands up, indicating his surrender. "Fine. You got me. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Okay… Your majesty. It turns out I'm your perfect match… By 100%."

I'm in shock.

"You're kidding me."

"This time I'm being 100% serious."

"Wait so… How does this explain why and how you're here?"

"According to Wu, there's a 'connection' between us. It enables us to 'synchronize'."

"So basically we work at the same frequency?"

"Uh?"

"You get hurt… I get hurt too."

"Yeah. That's it. Also, I only just found out that it lets us communicate."

"Eh. Not entirely. My guess is only when we're at the same level of sleep."

"So we both have to be sleeping?"

"No. Maybe. I think we both have to be in deep sleep, otherwise we could have communicated a long time ago. That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Up until about two and a half weeks ago I never dreamt about anything. My mind would just be a void, like this. But you… You've dreamt a lot haven't you?"

"Yeah. Like normal people, I dream. So?"

"Now we're both at the same 'level', therefore allowing us to communicate."

"That makes sense… But also doesn't."

"I'll explain it to you later, loser."

"Got it- Hey! I am not a loser."

I giggle, something I don't really do in front of people. Giggling like a little girl is more Nya's thing than mine. Then again, I surprise myself with how open I am with Lloyd.

"Well then I'll need a new nickname for you."

"Do I even need one? I don't see why you just can't call me Lloyd."

"Lloyd's too serious. Nah. I'll stick with loser."

I stick out my tongue at him and he starts to tickle my side.

"Are you ticklish?" He mischievously asks

"Yes!" I say in between laughs. "L-Loyd stop it!"

"Eh. I think I'll need something in return."

"W-What is it! Please I'll give it to you if you just stop!"

"Promise me you'll wake up…"

"Are you c-crazy?! I can't promise you that!"

"Then I won't stop."

"Fine! I promise!"

With a sigh, I lay down on the floor of my subconsciousness with my arms supporting my head. Lloyd does the same and stares off, neither of us saying a word.

"I wish there were stars." I say.

He nods. "I know."

"You can't stay… Can you?"

"No. No I can't"

I sigh again. Who knows when I'll wake up? That's the confusing thing about being in a coma. More loneliness

"But I wish I could."

"I do too."

I lay my arms at my sides and watch Lloyd do the same. He rests a hand on top of mine and continues to stare off. But instead of looking at the void like he is, I stare at him.

We've only had a few conversations, but I already feel like I know him. Like we've been friends for years instead of two and a half weeks.

Is this what destiny wanted? My prophecy said I'd have to work with the Green Ninja, but did destiny want me to fall in love with him?

He said he's my perfect match. Is that my answer? So yes, maybe I am supposed to fall in love with him… But do I want to follow what destiny says… Or what my heart says?

Is what we have real then? Or is it just fate taking its toll? Am I really falling in love or is destiny making it this way?

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Lloyd asks, turning his head to face me.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing."

"I know you're lying. But I won't make you talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's not because of you Lloyd, I'm just confused."

He nods. "It's okay."

Our hands are no longer touching, but seeing Lloyd sad has helped me make a decision. I allow myself to fall in love… Not destiny or fate or anyone else.

I slip his fingers in between mine and give him a reassuring smile. He returns it, and we stay like that for what could have been forever. But unfortunately, Lloyd had to wake up.

Now I'm left in the darkness again, wishing now more than ever that Lloyd could be here with me again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Lloyd's POV**

I haven't seen Claire in three days, ever since that conversation in her head. So that's 10 days in total. Well more like 10 days, 6 hours, and 25 minutes.

Yeah, so apparently when your arm is in a sling, you don't have to train. But, for some reason, I kind of want to train. It would help me get my mind off things... specifically Claire.

So to distract myself I've cooked, cleaned, read, and have probably done everything in history to keep myself occupied.

"Wow, Lloyd. You're on a roll. I think this is the longest that you've ever sulked about something," Jay remarks.

Oh yes, and am using a lot of self-restraint.

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm not allowed to do _anything_."

"Hey. You're lucky. Training has gotten harder."

"Nah. I'm sure that's just you."

"Lloyd, remember my lessons on _positive thinking_? You should be happy that you're alive, and Claire's alive, and you don't have to wake up early to train. What could be better?"

Claire could be here.

"I'm not up for this Jay. I know that you've probably already forgotten about Claire, but some of us haven't moved on. Tell me about how happy I _should be_ later."

I walk off the decks right as the others enter.

"Hey, Lloyd," Kai says. I ignore him and walk back down to my room.

With a sigh, I lay down on my bed and look up at the bunk above me. I haven't fallen into a deep sleep since I fainted... if only I could go back and talk to Claire. I feel like we didn't say enough.

"Lloyd?" Someone says from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure..."

To my surprise, Nya walks into the room.

"What is it?" I ask, not looking away from the bunk above me.

"Wu wanted to know if you were interested in seeing Claire... you know... in the hospital?"

"Is she awake yet?"

Nya sighs. "No. Not yet. But the doctors think it could be any time now."

"Yeah. I'll go."

There is silence. Nya and I haven't really developed a relationship. I mean, she's Kai's sister and she's the water ninja, and former samurai x, but we really haven't connected beyond that. That's why this silence is killing me.

"You must really miss her," I claim.

She nods. "Your first roommate always sticks with you, I guess."

"Makes sense."

"You know Lloyd. The guys are really worried about you. They're going out of their way just to make sure that you're alright."

"Tell them that they don't need to do that."

"Lloyd. They're _them_. They're going to do it anyways."

A smile forms from my mouth. Nya's right. They _would_ do it anyways.

"Just at least show them that you're okay, or are going to be okay. Got it?"

"Or what?" I ask her.

"May I remind you that we're on the _ocean_ , and I'm the _Master of Water_. What do you _think_ I'm going to do?"

"Fine. I get it. I'll do something."

"Good. I'll go tell Sensei that you're interested."

Nya walks out of the room, leaving me with a small smile. Nya's no Claire, but she's the definitely the person I'll talk to if I ever have a problem... emotional problem.

Seeing as I'm going to the hospital, I pull on my green jacket and jeans, if only to avoid crowds.

 _Maybe I should let them know that I have eyes for someone else._

Now _that'd_ be a scene.

"Lloyd?! Are you coming?" Wu calls

"Yeah. Right here."

I jump off the side of the bounty and summon my energy dragon. Wu hops down as well and joins me.

"Not too fast, nephew. I'm still old you know." He jokes.

"I don't know the definition of _slow_." I shoot back.

* * *

We arrive at the hospital shortly after noon, and I'm basically pulling on Wu and begging him to go faster. I don't know why I'm so excited to see her... Nya said she's not awake yet. Maybe a small part of me hopes that she'll wake up for me.

Hopes or knows.

Anyways, I also know that she'll be able to hear me, and maybe I can have a one-sided conversation with her.

"Calm down, Lloyd. She's not going anywhere."

"With the pace that you're going at, I'll be as old as you by the time we get there."

I finally manage to get him through the hospital doors. I sit down in one of the chairs as Wu waits in line to check in.

Then I notice someone familiar. A little girl holding her mother's hand in one of hers and holding a flower in the other. Her blond hair is no longer covered in ash, and she looks pretty healthy considering she was in a fire ten days ago. It's the little girl that Claire rescued.

I scoot a few chairs over so I can listen to what she's saying.

"Mommy. Is she here? Is she here?"

"Just a minute sweetheart. How about you go sit down."

The little girl does as her mother asks and looks around for a good spot. Then she catches me looking and gasps.

Does she remember me?

The little girl walks over to where I sit and takes a seat next to me.

"Are you the Green Ninja?"

I look around the waiting room. No one else is really within earshot, so I guess it's safe to reveal my identity.

"I sure am."

She hands me the flower. "I don't think I'll be able to see her, because I'm not family, but can you please give this to her."

I take the flower.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Emma." She replies.

"Well, Emma, I'll be sure to tell the Silver Ninja that a special friend gave this to her."

Emma stands up and wraps me in a hug.

"Thank you so much."

Emma starts to walk away but then turns around to ask me another question.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

I choke, causing her to giggle.

"Why would you think that?"

She shrugs. "You ran into a burning building twice to save her. And now you're here to see her."

"No. No. I'm just her friend."

"I think that you should be her boyfriend. I also think that she'd agree."

"Well, you'll be the first to know if it ever happens."

Emma smiles and waves a friendly goodbye as she skips over to her mother's side.

A few moments later, the doctor approves our visit.

"What do you have in your hand Lloyd?"

I blush, realizing I'm still holding the flower. "A little girl asked me to give it to Claire. The same one that Claire rescued."

Wu nods. "How nice of her."

I don't mention the part where Emma said Claire and I should be a couple.

The thought of romance still makes my stomach churn. Then again, Claire's not one for romance... or is she?

All I know is that _I'm_ not looking for a romantic relationship.

We finally reach the floor that Claire is on, and Wu basically has to hold me from sprinting down the hall.

"This should be the room." The nurse says, gesturing towards Claire's hospital room.

Wu sits down in a hallway chair. "I think I'll wait out here."

I nod, slowly pushing the door open.

And there she is.

Her hands rest at her sides and her steady breaths sound throughout the room. Her ginger hair is no longer in its usual ponytail but now flows down in locks, aside from her bangs which frame her face. I stare at her features. Her eyelashes are naturally long, and they gently cover her eyes. Her pink lips are slightly open, allowing her to breathe in through her mouth and out through her nose. There is no doubt... Claire is the definition of beauty. And she's even more gorgeous when she's asleep

 _Just because she's sleeping doesn't mean you should stare_. I remind myself, but somehow I can't take my eyes off of her.

I quietly walk over to her and gently take her hand. I've never taken the time to realize how smooth and comforting they are.

"Hey, Claire. It's me, Lloyd."

No reply.

"Or maybe you want me to call you _your majesty_?"

Still no reply. Then I remember the flower.

"Someone wanted me to give this to you."

I take her hand and graze her fingers along the petals.

"It wasn't me, so when you wake up don't clobber me in the head. No. It was the little girl that you rescued from the fire."

I lay her hand back down and set the flower on the table beside her bed.

"Her name is Emma. She was really sweet."

I look at Claire.

"She's eager to talk with you."

I take her hand in mine again. Here it goes.

"I am too, actually. I-I don't want this to end before it even begins. I've only known you for a while, Claire, but I already feel close to you in a way that I can't even admit to myself. So-" I sigh, "So you have to wake up soon, okay?"

I look away from her. What I would do to hear her reply. But then something squeezes my hand. I look up at Claire who has a small smile etched across her lips.

"Claire?"

There's no answer, but, despite that, there's a feeling of joy in me, that maybe she's almost awake.

"That's right, Claire. You're almost there."

The door opens, and Wu enters with the nurse behind him.

"Wu. Wu she's almost awake." I say, smiling maybe a little too brightly.

"How do you know?" He asks me.

"She squeezed my hand... and she smiled."

"She's moaned a couple of times throughout the week, but she hasn't done anything else beyond that. Are you sure that this is what you've observed?"

"Yes," I assure the nurse.

The nurse looks from Wu to me. "Maybe... you could stay for a bit longer? I'm sure that if you made her happy enough to do that then she could do more."

I look at Wu, using my eyes to beg him to let me stay. "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem. But just don't stay too long, okay Lloyd?"

"I'll be back before dinner, Wu. Don't worry."

Wu slowly gets up and exits the room, leaving me with Claire.

* * *

 **No POV**

Wu arrived back at the bounty only to be swarmed by his students.

"Sensei we can't find Lloyd anywhere!"

"We think he ran off!"

"You have to help us find him!"

Wu blinked at them in confusion.

"It took you guys _this_ long to figure out he's not here?" Nya asked them. She had left the bounty to give Wu a ride, yet she didn't think she needed to tell the boys where Lloyd was. She assumed that they already knew.

"Sensei what do we do!?"

Wu put a hand up to calm his pupils.

"Lloyd is at the hospital. I asked Nya to give me a ride back."

They all let out sighs of relief.

"So Wu. Why _did_ the nurse request Lloyd to stay longer?" Nya questioned.

"Lloyd claims that she moved."

Nya and the boys stare at him, clearly in shock. Lloyd, of all people, was the one to make her move.

"No training today... I have to meditate."

Once Wu is gone, the young adults can't suppress their laughter.

"Once Claire wakes up... I say that we set them up."

"Kai. That's a terrible idea." Argued Nya. This was her friend they were talking about.

"Nya, I actually agree with Kai. It'll accomplish two things. One, we can have a bit of fun. Two, they can be happy together. After all, I'm a great matchmaker." Claimed the blue ninja.

"Nobody says that Jay."

After a few more laughs, the young ninja all calmed down.

"So is it agreed?"

Everyone nodded, except for Nya, who hesitated. After a moment she realized that it'd do no harm to at least try.

"Fine."

The boys all cheered in triumph, while Nya rolled her eyes.

This turn of events would be interesting.

* * *

"Boys? Where is Lloyd." Wu questioned. Lloyd said he would be back for dinner, but he has not returned yet.

"I don't think he's here yet, Sensei," Kai answered, already stuffing his mouth full of Zane's food.

"Hm."

"I'm sure he'll show up, Wu."

"Maybe-"

Wu was cut off by a ringing phone.

"That's like the fifth time in the past half an hour that the phone has rung," Jay observed, swallowing his food.

"And you _didn't_ answer it?" Nya remarked, annoyed at how lazy her boyfriend could be.

The raven-haired girl picked up the phone "Destiny's Bounty. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Is this the family of Claire?"

"Yep. That's us."

"We have some good news for all of you. Lloyd told us earlier that she moved... but she's awake now. He's here at the hospital if you were wondering, but we just wanted to let you know that she's recovering."

Nya placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you so much."

Tears were starting to fall.

"We were glad to be of service."

Nya put the phone down and rushed into the dining room.

"Wu!"

Everyone stopped conversing as Nya ran into the room.

"What is it Nya?"

"It's Claire. She woke up."

Gasps were sounded throughout the room, even from Wu.

"The lady who called said that Lloyd was already there, helping her recover."

"Well then let's get going!" Kai shouted rising out of his seat.

The others followed his lead and ran out to the decks to prepare.

"Need a ride Sensei?" The water ninja asked the elderly man

"That would be appreciated, Nya."

When the group arrived at the hospital they didn't even wait to check in. Instead, they made their way up to Claire's hospital room.

"There it is! The one right down the hall!" Nya exclaimed. The others followed the hall to the door that Nya pointed to.

"Let's open the door slowly so we don't startle them," Zane suggested. They all nodded and did just that.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay Claire? I'm just concerned about how you're walking already."

"Would you just _shut up_? I'm telling you... I'm absolutely fine. Say another word and you're going to be the one in the hospital bed- Oh hey guys!"

"Claire!" The group of ninja exclaimed as they all gave her a group hug.

"Ah! Can't breathe!"

Everyone laughs at Claire's reaction.

"Man, It's so great to see everyone."

"it's so great to see _you_!"

Nya wrapped her friend in an embrace then held her by the shoulders.

"Don't scare any of us like that again do you hear me!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Another chorus of laughs sounded but soon slowed as everyone noticed Claire and Lloyd's linked hands.

The two quickly pulled their hands apart and blushed.

"So who wants to go celebrate?!" The earth ninja announced.

"Yes!"

"Actually, I'm not up to a celebration just yet." The silver ninja mumbled.

Wu nodded. "I'm sure that Claire is exhausted after all the recovery. A celebration can wait."

He shooed all of the ninja, except for Lloyd, out of the room. Once they were gone, Claire turned to Lloyd.

"Hey. Thanks back there, Lloyd. It was calming to have you there."

He smiled at her. "I still can't believe you woke up, while I was sleeping as well."

"Yeah. I just had to stop hearing your annoying voice and then I was satisfied."

"What if I told you that I don't think that's exactly true."

"You are 99% right, my friend."

"Good, because you still owe me a dance."

"For what?" Claire teased, scrunching her nose.

"I _did_ wake you up."

"Fine. I owe you a dance. _Not_ now though.

"And I _did_ save your life."

"Ugh. What do you want now?"

The Green Ninja thought about that for a moment. "Tuesday. 1 hour after training. You and me. Ninjago City Park."

"Are you asking me out?"

"No!"

"Good. Because 99% of me is saying _not_ to go."

"Then I guess I'll go with 1% of you."

"Very funny, loser." Claire cleared her throat. "I guess that you should be going."

"Oh-Oh yeah I probably should." He smiled and her again. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Sure."

He blinked a couple of times before realizing that was his cue to go. "Great! I mean... see ya."

With that he gently closed the door, only to find his friends waiting for him. Wu was in the same chair in the hallway as before.

They all smirked at him, except for Nya. "You seem happy."

Lloyd tried and failed to wipe the smile off of his face. "I'm just... glad that Claire's alright. It's great, you know?"

Kai came up and wrapped an arm around his brother. "It sure is. Say, what _did_ you do to wake her up."

"I don't know. I kind of just talked to her, and then after a while, I fell asleep. When I woke up she was... yeah that's just how it was."

He didn't mention the part where Claire woke him up.

The green ninja didn't like all of the stares his friends were giving him. So he broke the uneasiness by changing the subject.

"Boy, I'm hungry! Have you guys eaten yet?"

"We were starting to, but then we got the call," Nya explained.

"Come on everyone, let's go home."

Home. For some reason, home is no longer home unless Claire is there. And for some strange reason, I feel like I'm walking farther away from home.

* * *

 **Would you look at that! Three chapters done in three days! As always thank you to my reviewers...** **LegoTerraWarrior** **and** **MMM** **and of course all of you silent readers!**

 **LegoTerraWarrior** **: Your comment made me laugh like crazy :D I love those lines between Claire and Lloyd.**

 **MMM** **: Yay! Another reviewer! Sorry, not much to say :(**

 **~Rain**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Lloyd's POV**

I'm freaking out. Claire's coming back tonight.

I haven't seen her in five days. What do I say? Should I give her something? Does she even want to talk to me after I avoided her?

I don't know.

I really should talk to _somebody_ about my massive crush on Claire. Kai? No... he and the others will never leave me alone if I admit the truth. Maybe Jay? At least he knows how to deal with girls, but he won't keep his mouth shut either.

Nya. I'll talk to Nya. She knows Claire probably better than me, and she'd never tell anyone a secret.

Here it goes. I stop at her door and knock.

"Who's there?"

"Um. Me... I mean Lloyd."

The door opens to reveal Nya in her normal attire.

"Hey, Lloyd. What's up?"

I look around. Nobody here. The guys are busy planning a welcome back party for Claire.

"I have a... dilemma."

"Oh. Well, you can come in and talk about it if you like... I guess."

She opens the door farther, allowing me to walk into the bedroom.

"You know, if you have a problem, sensei is probably the one you should go to. I'm not sure how much help I can give."

"It's... complicated."

"Alright then, spit it out."

I sigh. "I have a really big crush on Claire and I need some advice because I'm really freaking out about her coming back from the hospital and I don't know what to do or say and the guys are going to give me a hard time about all of this so they're not helping so I came to you because you know Claire really well and can help me sort through all of this confusion in my head that I've never had before because I've never liked a girl in my life!"

She looks shocked for a moment but shakes her head and smiles. "Oh, Lloyd. If that's what you're worried about you came to the right person."

I look at her. "So you'll help?"

"Of _course_ I'll help."

She takes my shoulders and pushes me onto a nearby bed.

"Now, Claire's a complicated girl."

"Right. Got that down."

"So, she's most likely going to play hard to get."

"Hard to get?"

"You know... she really likes you but is going to make it seem like she doesn't _just_ to see you go crazy over her."

"Oh. No, haven't heard of that before."

The concept of _hard to get_ sounds scary and confusing at the same time. Do I really want to go through all of this trouble to get Claire to like me?

Nya lets out a long sigh. "We've got _a lot_ of work to do. You're not exactly boyfriend material. Alright, first tip, if you're trying to get a girl that's playing the hard to get act... do the same thing. Don't let her think that you like her in any way. She'll eventually go crazy over _you_. That's when you show your affection."

"Wait so I'm _not_ going to try and get her to like me?"

"Exactly. It makes a lot more sense when it all folds out."

"So what do I do when Claire gets here?"

"Do something that makes her think that you like her, but when she denies that she likes you shrug it off like it doesn't bother you at all."

"Okay, sounds good." I stand up and walk towards the door.

"Just remember what I said, Lloyd. I have no doubt that you'll be able to pull this off."

"Thanks, Nya!"

Make it seem like you don't care. Got it...

* * *

 **Claire's POV**

"Where is everybody?" I ask.

Wu looks around the decks. "I do not know. Maybe they are inside."

I follow him up the stairs and into the bridge.

"Surprise!"

A surprise party to celebrate my return. How... expected.

"Wow everyone... thanks."

Skylor comes up to me and wraps me in a hug. "It's so great to see that you're alright, Claire. I saw what happened on TV and got really worried."

"Thanks for coming, though," I add. I've met Skylor only once. It was nice of her to welcome me back.

"How's the leg doing?" Cole asks me over all of the conversations going on.

"Never been better."

He and I laugh.

"Who's idea was this?" I ask.

"Actually, _I'm_ the one who suggested a party. The others agreed and we've been working on it all day... except for Lloyd. No one knows what he's been doing."

"So Lloyd _didn't_ help," I say, a little bitterly. He said he'd visit again, yet he didn't.

"Yeah, it was weird. We asked him if he wanted to help but he just said he 'already had plans'. Then he kind of just walked off and didn't come back."

"Really?" I try not to seem so sad. First Lloyd didn't visit and then he made up an excuse to get out of welcoming me back. Is he avoiding me? But why? Did I do something wrong?

"Hey? Something wrong?"

"N-No. I'm fine."

 _Pull it together, Claire. Don't let one boy ruin the moment... besides, maybe he had a good reason to not see me. Get all of the facts first._

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to Jay. Want to come?"

Anything beats talking to Lloyd right now.

"Sure."

Cole and I walk over to where Jay and Kai are talking. But as we walk across the room I spot Lloyd talking to Nya. For a second his green eyes catch mine but he looks away and continues to talk with my roommate.

"So, Claire... How does it feel to be out of the hospital?"

"It's going _great_ so far," I say bitterly, diverting my attention to the ninja.

They stare at me... confused and partially hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that. The party's nice, it's just... other things."

When they don't say anything I clear my throat and change the subject.

"Anyways, enough about me. What's been going on with all of _you_?"

Jay's the first to pipe up. "Well, Nya and I had another date. Did I tell you about the first one Claire? Worst date in the history of dates!"

"Jay, _nobody_ wants to hear the story again," Cole claims.

"Cole's just jealous that he doesn't have a girlfriend yet," Jay whispers to me.

"Hey! Lloyd doesn't either!"

"Oh, Cole. We both know that isn't true!"

I'm a bit confused. What does he mean... does Lloyd have a girlfriend?

I turn away from the bickering twosome and face Kai.

"What does he mean it's not true."

Kai rubs the back of his head.

"Well, he sort of likes this girl. A lot."

Cole and Jay stop arguing and join in.

"He doesn't just like her. He's completely in _love_ with her." Jay adds.

"Oh?" I ask. My emotions are a mix of confusion, hurt, jealousy, betrayal, and heartbreak.

"He can't stop thinking about her... he's been distracted recently."

I swallow the lump in my throat. A lot of things make sense now... but the truth hurts.

Lloyd must have been staying away from the hospital because he really _doesn't_ like me. He must have been spending time with this _other_ girl.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go talk to- I'll see you guys later."

I rush out of the room before they can respond and make my way to my room. Once I enter the bedroom I collapse on my bed, in tears.

I've never experienced this feeling before... but now that I have I don't ever want to again. How could I have been so stupid! He was in love with another girl this whole time!

"Claire? Are you in there?"

It's Nya. She must've seen me leave.

"Go away!" I yell.

"Claire, will you _please_ unlock the door? Whatever's wrong, I can help you."

I sob into my pillow.

"Claire..."

"I said GO AWAY!"

I cry even harder.

"Claire. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone Nya!"

"I assure you that I can help... Claire, please open the door."

More tears fall down my face as I slowly open our bedroom door.

"Oh, Claire. Come on." She says, looking at the tears running down.

She leads me back over to my bed.

"What's the matter?"

"L-Lloyd."

She just nods.

"I just want to be alone, Nya."

"Okay. Everyone was worried about you, Claire. I just wanted to make sure that you'd be okay."

"I'll be fine."

I manage to give her a small smile before she gently closes the door. When she's gone I look at the sunset, tears still streaming down my face.

Destiny wanted me to fall in love... but instead, it broke my heart.

* * *

 **No POV**

"Well?" Wu asked once Nya returned

"It's not my place to tell." She replied.

The Ninja inconspicuously eyed Lloyd, who looked rather confused and especially worried... but also eager to make sure she was alright. Jay wasn't kidding when he said he's completely in love with her.

Wu sighed. "I'm going to go meditate."

Once the old man left, followed by Lloyd- who claimed he was turning in early- the rest of them were left alone.

"What did you do!?" Nya exploded, once Lloyd disappeared.

"Um. I thought the plan was to set them up. I didn't know Claire would have a meltdown." Kai explained.

"What exactly did you say?" Skylor asked her boyfriend.

"We were talking about how Lloyd was so in love with her." He huffed, a little offended that they thought it was _his_ fault.

"Well not exactly." Cole added, "We were trying not to just go out and say he liked her. Instead, we said that he was in love with someone, hoping that she'd get the hint..."

"WELL, SHE DIDN'T!" Skylor and Nya yelled in unison.

"Claire thinks he's in love with another girl!"

"Oh..." Everyone except for the girls said.

"So... maybe we messed up. We can fix it right?" Jay asked, looking around at the group.

They all stare at him wondering... How _could_ they fix this? Lloyd had no idea what happened, and it was clear that Claire wasn't going to tell him. If they admitted what they did, they could risk losing Lloyd's trust. But then, at least, Lloyd and Claire could be happy with each other.

"Okay... so maybe _we_ can't fix this. But maybe Sensei can clear some stuff up with them."

"Sensei doesn't get involved in drama, Jay."

Jay glared at Cole. "Well too bad for him because he's going to help us fix this whether he likes it or not."

Kai fist bumped him. "Now _that's_ a plan."

"That's a _terrible_ plan! He's going to punish us for getting involved in the first place!" Nya exclaimed.

"Indeed. I think it would be best if Sensei didn't know. I think the only effective way to solve this problem is to tell both Lloyd and Claire what happened."

They all sighed, knowing that was probably the best way to do it.

"Fine. But we'll do it tomorrow... at breakfast."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lloyd's POV

I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, they open again and Claire comes to mind. I just want to make sure she's alright. Why did she run off? I can't help but think it was my fault... but I didn't do anything.

Knowing that I'm not going to get any sleep, I make my way towards the decks. There's a 99% chance that Claire will be there, and I'm dying to comfort her.

Surprisingly, Claire isn't anywhere in sight, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Claire might not be here, but at least I can clear my head.

I sit down in Claire's spot and gaze up at the stars. Unlike other nights, this one seems more alive. The night sky is not only blackish-blue but also purple. It brings depth into the starry sky.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

I turn around and find Claire, arms folded, glaring at me. Something's definitely up.

"Looking at stars... you?"

"Avoiding you... how does _that_ feel."

I wince. So she noticed that I didn't visit her in the hospital... is she really that upset about it?

"About that-"

"You don't need to say it. I already know the reason."

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Yup. You're _in love_." She mimicked the words as if they made her upset.

"H-How did you-?"

"The guys told me."

They are going to get it once this is all over. THEY TOLD HER!

"Lloyd, you could have at least told me. I feel so betrayed."

"Well, a crush is something personal in my opinion. I was going to tell you eventually..."

"Eventually!"

She glares at me harder.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that you'd be upset that I like-."

"Yeah well, I am. You made me think that we were friends... sometimes more than friends. Then you went behind my back without telling me."

Now I'm super confused... she just said that she was upset about me liking her. Now she's saying that she wanted me to like her.

"Wait up. What are you talking about Claire?!"

"You like _another_ girl! Don't deny it, Lloyd, the guys told me themselves."

"They told you I'm interested in someone else?! But why?!"

"I don't know! Ask them!"

"I-I... why? Claire, I swear that I have no clue what is going on here!"

She stops giving me the angry look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Claire... I like _you_."

She looks genuinely shocked

"What did you say?"

"I like _you_ , Claire... not some other girl."

She and I look away from one another, the awkwardness growing by the second.

"Me too." She whispers to me after a while.

I turn to see her looking up at me, and for a moment I get lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to her.

She breaks eye contact and returns to looking at the stars.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have asked you first instead of assuming-"

"No, not about that. For avoiding you. I was just scared that I'd do something stupid."

She smiles and nods.

"The guys also said that you didn't help with the party."

I blush.

"I was asking Nya for some... advice."

"Nya was involved as well!"

"I guess so... anyways, I wanted to ask you, are you still up to visiting the park tomorrow? I mean if you want to do something else that's fine but-"

"Sure. That sounds amazing. But..."

"What?"

"It was just an idea. I'm pretty mad that the others tried to mess with our relationship..."

I scoff. "I am too. I can't believe them! They really can't grow up, can they?"

"I agree. That's why I think we should get them back."

Get them back? "How do you expect to do that?!"

A mischievous smile forms on her face. "How good are you with pranks?"

Now I see where this is going. "I used to be _the best_ , but I haven't done one in a long time."

"Well, you can just call me 'your majesty the queen of pranks' because I've come up with the prank that will make us go down in history."

"It needs to affect _all_ of them... even Nya and Skylor. Something that will tell them to never mess with us again."

She laughs. "Oh, this one will be great! Okay, I'll tell you tomorrow when we go to the park... but let's let them think we still hate each other. I don't want them to see this coming."

A grin that matches hers appears on my face as well. "Can do, your majesty, the queen of pranks."

Her playful smile is replaced by a passionate one. Like always... it makes her look even more radiant.

"See you tomorrow... loser."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Claire."

I watch her leave until she's out of sight. Once I know she is gone I silently celebrate by dancing around the decks like an idiot. But I can't help it... I admitted my true feelings to Claire and the world didn't end. Instead, it feels like my life has just begun. Claire said she felt the same... I am literally the happiest person on Ninjago. I just have to make sure I don't mess this up.

Easier said than done.

* * *

 **What's up guys! Hope you liked this chapter... like always I am proud of my work :) I can't wait to show you Chapter 10! Lloyd and Claire will make plans to prank the ninja back for messing around with them. Leave some ideas for pranks (I already know what they're going to do, so just guess) I always love the comments.**

 **Shout out to** **ninjachief547** **for following and favoriting the story. On another note, thank you to MMM for reviewing again. I love the continuous support that you contribute. And we can't forget all of the silent viewers that are reading this right now... I don't know who you are but I am extremely grateful. Whether you clicked on this story because it sounded cool or you saw the cover and thought you'd check it out- THANKS. Well, that's all I have... Peace out :D**

 **~Rain**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Claire's POV**

This is so exciting! Lloyd and I are going to pretend that we hate each other, while we secretly are setting up the best prank in the history of Ninjago!

What is also exciting is yesterday's conversation... Lloyd _likes_ me! It's going to be hard to hide my smile around him.

"Claire, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." I respond. I have to make it seem like I hate Lloyd. But everything in me wants to blurt out everything that happened and how I feel.

Okay... you can do this Claire.

"I'm sure that whatever happened yesterday was a mistake." Nya says, casually, but not casually enough.

"It was a big mistake alright. Yesterday I learned the truth. Love hurts. It's a simple solution... never admit to yourself your true feelings."

"That's not what I meant, though. Maybe you should talk to Lloyd. Get his side of the story."

This is funny enough... I can only imagine the prank that we'll pull.

"I'm not talking to him until he apologizes. Nothing will change my mind, Nya. So don't try."

She sighs... in defeat. "Fine. I'm going to go down to breakfast. Are you coming?"

"Sure. But if _he's_ there, I'm not staying."

She gives out another sigh. "If you insist."

We walk to the dining room in complete silence. Amazing and awkward silence! Score for the best idea ever!

"So, Lloyd. Have you seen Claire."

"Yeah... we had a little _chat_ last night. She went completely hysterical! Can you believe her?! _She_ yelled at _me_. I saved her life!"

Jay nervously laughs. "You don't say. Maybe she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh _that_ wasn't it. No, today proves one thing... Claire is a phsyco."

We reach the dining room just in time. I can see how much fun Lloyd is having. It's about to get better.

"Glad to see that you can observe things Lloyd... Up until now I thought your head was empty. I'm also glad to see that your _nice_ and _innocent_ friends haven't picked up your obvious stupidity."

"Did you just call me stupid? Who ran into a burning building and saved, oh I don't know, _one_ person?! Also, who risked my _life_ to do it? Oh yeah... that was _you_. _You_ landed yourself in the hospital. I think the person with no brains is you."

I'm so glad that we made up yesterday or else he would have burned me pretty badly.

"I didn't ask you to come save me. That was all you... and now your trashing me for saving a life. Excuse me?! _You_ only saved _one_ person... me."

"That might be the biggest mistake of my life!" He rises out of his chair to make this more dramatic. The other's whip their heads back and forth, watching us rant. I rise out of my chair as well, stifiling my laughter and how hilarious this has gotten.

"It sure is! I suggest that you watch your back, because I'm going to finish that fight we started earlier. In the end... I'm going to win."

"Is that what you think? I have stopped several armies... and what have you done? Stopped a few robberies?"

"You're going to find out what I can do as I tear you limb from limb."

We step closer and closer to each other, struggling as the others hold us back.

"Okay, guys. Maybe we should calm down and think about... butterflies?" Jay urges.

"Ha! Good luck with that, Jay. As you can see, Claire's having the usual temper tantrum, from which no one can stop until she gets what she wants!"

"Temper tantrum?! Are you _for real_?! It takes two to fight Greenie!"

We pull harder to reach each other.

"Is it too late to have a _quiet_ breakfast?" Kai asks the two of us.

"Not until I get an apology!" I yell

"Apology for _what_?! I didn't do _anything_!"

"Oh you did something alright. Don't act like you don't know it!"

"I thought I didn't know _anything_! Would you just make up your mind already?!"

"Enough!"

Wu's voice can make anything stop. And so we stop fighting. Well, _fake_ fighting.

"Claire, Lloyd, I thought you settled your disputes."

Lloyd and I look at each other. To anyone else his eyes would look angry, but deep down, his emerald green eyes show compassion and warmth. I could stare at them all day long.

"It seems that we've seen each other in a new light, Sensei." I respond.

"Ah. I see. Well, let the others eat in peace. There's something I need to tell the both of you, if you would follow me."

"Yes, sensei." We say in unison and bow.

We walk side by side in silence, and I'm longing for him to say something... but he doesn't need to. Instead he slips his hand into mine.

We're walking down the hallway in silence, holding hands after we just fought... and no one knows. Not exactly romantic, but that's okay. I don't need all of the fancy stuff, just as long as we can be together.

When we reach Wu's quarters, my hand is no longer comforted by Lloyd's warmth as he unlatches our hands.

Wu clears his throat. "So what exactly happened last night? I take it 'nothing good'?"

Lloyd and I let out the laughs we were both holding from that fight.

"Oh. Did I miss something?"

"Don't tell the others, but we're pretending to hate each other." Lloyd says between laughs

He looks surprised... and really confused. It's not a good look on him.

"If you really have to know... the others tried to mess with our relationship. We're planning on pranking them, but we don't want them to see it coming." I explain.

"Hm." He stokes his beard eyes flitting from Lloyd to me.

"With your permission, of course." Lloyd adds.

"I have no problem with a prank... but just don't let things get out of hand."

"Wait, so you're not going to oppose this?"

"Are you kidding? I'm in on a prank on my students. If anything I'm looking forward to this."

I roll my eyes. This man works in so many ways.

"I also didn't think it was right for them to attempt to set you up. You have my permission to make this great."

Lloyd and I exchange smiles. "We won't you down, uncle. Just don't reveal our secret, okay?"

"I have no problem keeping a secret, Lloyd. Now, you two may leave."

We bow again and exit.

"Lloyd, I'm seriously thinking that we should be comedians. That was _the best_ thing ever!"

He slips his hand into mine again as we start for an unknown destination.

"I hope you didn't think any of that was true..."

"I didn't take any offense. I was spending most of the time trying not to laugh."

He smiles. "It _was_ pretty funny."

"So, what time are we going to the park?" I ask, even though I already know the answer. All I could think about was this 'date'.

"I said after training... but maybe we should go right now. The others will think we're still in Wu's quarters."

I try and make it seem like it's no big deal, but everything in me is saying 'yes! The sooner the better! I've been dying for this!'

"I'm cool with that." I say instead.

He smiles, it looks really boyish on him... it's not exactly saying 'I'm hero of Ninjago', but it's still loveable.

"Okay. Ready to sneak out then?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He jumps off the decks and summons his green dragon. I know I have my own, but I want an excuse to sit with Lloyd.

"Got room for two?" I ask. "My _super healing_ may have made my leg heal faster, but it still hurts every now and then."

I lied. It doesn't hurt at all.

"Sure!"

With that I jump and land on the dragons saddle, which is big enough for two.

"Hold on tight. We like to go fast."

I do as he says and wrap my arms around his waist. It feels so unnatural, but also makes me want to stay this way for longer than I have to.

My attention is drawn away from the gesture but to the ground. It's a _long_ fall, and heights aren't exactly my favorite thing.

I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I can just make out the sound of his heartbeat.

"Scared?" He asks.

"A little."

"Well, we're almost there."

He's right. Our ride ends shorter than I thought it would.

"I haven't been in the city in a while so you'll have to show me around."

I look up at him as he stares off. We're not in our ninja gi, but instead are wearing normal clothes. He's wearing his normal green hoodie and jeans while I wear a green t-shirt with a white hoodie and light blue skinny jeans.

"Do you ever brush through your hair?" I ask, noticing his tousled blonde hair.

"Yeah. I like it messy though."

I don't mention that he wouldn't be Lloyd without it, and that I like it that way too.

"Your turn."

"What?"

"Ask a question, loser."

He smiles his ridiculous smile again.

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"What kind of question is _that_?"

"A normal one?"

"If you didn't notice... we don't do normal. Ask another one."

"Hm. If you could swap your silver powers for another one, what would you have?"

It's acceptable, I guess. "Absorption. That way I can use all of the other elements."

"True. But according to Zane, Skylor is not able to harness the full ability of each element... only the basic parts of it."

"Right. Look at you. You are smart after all."

He chuckles. "I never actually went to a proper school."

"Neither did I. So?"

"I went to a boarding school... it was called Darkley's School for Bad Boys."

Bad boys? Isn't he the Green Ninja?

He sighs. "If you didn't know, my dad was Lord Garmadon. My mom sent me there so she could research ways to stop the fight between me and my father. I got kicked out though because I didn't have the 'morale' to be Ninjago's greatest villain."

"Then what?" I ask, intrigued by his story.

"I met the guys in Jamaniki village when I swore to release the Serpentine if they didn't hand over their candy."

I laugh... Lloyd Garmadon was _this_ childish.

"Wait a minute. You said the school was for bad _boys_. You were only a kid when you met them?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you this old now?"

"Tomorrows tea. I'll tell you later. Anyways-"

"Did you say tomorrows tea?"

"You aren't very patient are you? Yes, I said tomorrows tea. What's wrong with that?"

"When, where, why, how? I'm just so confused."

"Um, well. You see there was a Grundle on the loose and the guys were turned into kids by my dad, so to turn the Grundle back into bones and my friends to their original ages, I had to use tomorrows tea... which ended up affecting me. Why do you ask?"

 _Lloyd_ used the tomorrows tea. I'm older because of _him_. I'm not complaining... but destiny has a way of tying everything together.

"Claire?"

"I was at Doomsday Comix when you used the tomorrows tea... I was eleven years old."

He gasps. "W-What?"

"I was _there_ , Lloyd."

He sizes me up. "You were there... when I used the tomorrows tea?!"

"Yes!"

"Claire, I'm so sorry. I thought it was only my childhood that I was risking. If I knew that you were there, I-"

"Lloyd. I couldn't be any happier. And besides, if you hadn't used it... I would have never met you."

I grasp on to his hand and look into his emerald green eyes again. Actually more like _up_ into his eyes. I never took the time to notice that he is a little less than a foot taller than me.

"What's your story?" He asks.

"Nothing much. Wu found me when I was a little older than 4. He trained me to become the Silver Ninja... and then I left after he became obsessed with the prophecy. I lived in Jamaniki ever since... but I was somewhere else when the Serpentine attacked. I heard a lot of stories after that, but I didn't know you were there.

"I prefer not to think about it. I was such a bratty kid."

He wrinkles his nose in distaste, and I can see that he actually regrets his childhood... maybe he thinks he could have been the Green Ninja a lot sooner.

"What do you say we have some breakfast before we go to the park." He asks, changing the subject.

"Is my favorite number 99?"

"It sure is!"

We walk, swinging our linked hands back and forth, for a good ten minutes before Lloyd stops at a café.

"What would you like."

I look at the display in the window.

"Those muffins look nice..."

"Which one?"

"Surprise me."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Ladies first."

He gestures towards the door, which he gladly opens to let me in. A bell rings and a cashier steps up to the counter.

"Ah, another couple. What can I do for you, young man, and this fine young woman?"

"Two muffins please."

"What kind would you like."

Lloyd whispers something into the cashiers ear. He nods and turn to pack up our order.

"That will be $3.00 please..."

Lloyd gives the man the money and brings our order to an outside table.

"Oh boy. What did you get?"

"I'm 99% sure that you'll love it."

"Okay then." I say, taking a seat across from him.

"Close your eyes." He instructs, "That way you can guess what kind it is."

I do as he asks, and slowly close my eyes.

"Now hold out your hands, so I can give it to you."

I fold open my hands, and feel him slip the muffin into it. I raise it to my mouth and take a bite. It's weird not knowing what I'm eating.

"Well?"

"It tastes like banana... is there nuts in this?"

"Yup. You're not allergic are you?"

I open my eyes take another bit of the muffin. "Nope."

"So... are you going to tell me this miraculous plan of yours."

"Not so fast. When we're in the park I'll tell you."

"Then what are we supposed to do now?"

"Um. Converse?"

"About what?"

"Anything!"

He thinks for a moment, then raises an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Yes! Have you _ever_ had a conversation before? That's usually how they work."

"I thought we didn't do _normal_."

I roll my eyes. "Leave it to you to turn my words around."

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Lloyd!"

But my efforts mean nothing. I can already feel the blush creeping onto my face.

"What? I thought we can talk about _anything_."

I stick out my tongue at him. "Very funny. Did I ever tell you how _annoying_ you are _lately_."

"Actually, I think you did."

"Well, I mean it. You are the definition of annoying."

"Well then you're the definition of beauty."

There's no doubt about how much I'm blushing.

"I-I"

"Don't deny it. Every mirror gets better when you look into it."

Lloyd... being romantic. Where did _this_ come from?! And why am I enjoying it so much?! Say a funny comeback, Claire...

"Very flattering. Where'd you pick up _that_ line from?"

"I'll have you know, it came from my heart and soul."

I look into his eyes, for probably the fifth time today, and can tell he means it. This morning comes back to mind... Lloyd _likes_ me. _Lloyd likes me_!

Being friends... there's a line you can't cross. Is he trying to _cross_ the _line_?

The real question is... do I want to cross it?

I think I already know the answer.

"Your eyes are fascinating, did you know that?" I ask him. And it's beyond true... his eyes are emerald green with a bit of jade around the edges. I've never seen the color displayed in anyone's eyes before. Fascinating doesn't even describe them.

"What do you mean?"

"The color. I could look at it all day."

He sets the muffin down. "Same could be said for you..."

Why am I the one blushing? And why can't I come up with a comeback.

"Anyways, I thought you should know, before we return to the bounty. I don't want you thinking otherwise, okay? Promise me..." He asks.

"I promise."

"Good." He stands out of his chair and offers a hand to me. I take it, and use it to stand up. "To the park?"

All I can do is nod. Like before, our hands are linked... and there's no one here to stop us. Along the way, I notice that I'm pressed closer to him than before, something I didn't do willingly.

This wasn't supposed to be a date... but the truth is, It's turned out to be the best date ever.

No. We're not a couple, like the man said. We're two lovers learning how to love.

 **Lloyd's POV**

Why did I say all of that... _How_ did I say all of that.

I told her she was beautiful, that every mirror gets better when she looks into it... I said all of that without getting sick. I said all of that without even thinking about it!

I tell myself to calm down, but it doesn't work. My heart is beating faster and faster, no doubt heard by her. Claire makes me nervous. I always find myself holding my breath when she's around.

Pull yourself together, Lloyd. She's your friend...

For now.

I guess it is true. I _do_ want to be with Claire... But does she feel the same?

"So what happened after you met them?"

Her questions brings me back into reality.

"W-What?"

"You were telling your story and I interrupted. What happened after you met your friends."

"Oh." I go red at the memory. They humiliated me in front of the whole village. I released the serpentine and commanded them to strip the village of its candy. I had them build a girl-free tree house that I could rule Ninjago in. "Let's just say, a lot of stuff that would ruin my ego. I released the serpentine and got revenge on my school... but once again I was stopped by the Ninja."

She chuckles. Knowing her, this isn't the end of this conversation.

"After they stopped me the second time, Uncle Wu took me in."

"Did he already know you were the Green Ninja?"

"No. That came later. So, after that the guys had this whole contest thing about who the Green Ninja would turn out to be. They thought it would be one of them."

"Boy were they wrong then."

"You have no clue. Anyways, one by one they unlocked their true potentials, but it was Kai that had the hunch of who I was. He ended up saving me from the Serpentine. He said he unlocked his true potential when he realized his job was to protect me... the Green Ninja."

"Wow. Wait, you were still small then, right?"

"Yeah. They were terrible trainers."

"What happened next? Let me guess... Great devourer?"

"You guessed correctly. But it was good in the end. We ended up having to give the golden weapons to my father, the only one who could destroy it."

"You gave him the weapons?"

"Uh-Huh. My dad combined all of the weapons to make the Mega Weapon."

" _That's_ how he turned your friends into kids... and made the Grundle come alive."

"Look at you, filling in the blanks."

"You'd be surprised at how much you hear on TV. Anyhow, I already know what comes next. Overlord, digital Overlord, Anacondrai, the attack in Stiix."

"Apparently TV is reliable."

"I didn't get to watch the news very often, but I heard a lot of the stories from travelers."

"Makes sense. What did you do then?"

She rolls her eyes. "Back to _that_ question. I mostly did chores or errands."

I wrinkle my nose. "Chores. Is that all that you did?"

She blushes. "I like to run. And I always watched the stars... It usually depended on what day it was."

What day it was? "What do you mean. There's a difference in the days of the week?"

"Yeah. Mondays I'd stay in the house and cook. Tuesdays I would draw. Wednesdays I used to run. Thursdays-"

"Okay. Okay. I get the point." I pause, running over what she said in my head. "You mentioned your home. Where did you stay?"

"Oh. Well I was a little girl when I sought refuge in the village, so I had foster parents. They felt like real parents..."

Her face falls, tears starting to form around her eyes. She never got to say a proper goodbye. She never got to tell them why they died.

"Claire, I'm sorry about what happened. I promise you that we'll find out who did it."

She nods. "I think they'd like you. They were always so protective of me... they didn't want me to get in relationships. But I think they'd approve of you."

"They sound like great parents. Unlike you, I never had anything close to a parent until I met the guys. And I hardly knew my father."

"I never knew my birth parents either. They died when I was young..."

"When Wu found you."

"Yeah. All I can remember is waking up to my mom screaming. The next thing I knew, my dad rushed me out of the house and into the woods. He said to stay there... but he never came back. I stayed there for about three days, by the same tree, hoping at any moment he'd come back for me."

Claire's story makes me feel bad about even thinking my life was terrible. Her tragedies don't even compare to mine.

"Lloyd, who do you think set the fire?"

"The one last week?"

"Uh-huh."

"I thought it was just an accident."

"It wasn't. I know it. Don't ask me how I know, but someone wanted me dead. Just like they did with my village. Someone knew I'd be there... that's why they set a fire."

I think about what she's saying. It does make sense. But who?

"I don't understand why anyone wants you dead."

Deep down I know it has something to do with her powers... how she's the Silver Ninja. But I never knew about a Silver Ninja. How would someone else know.

Unless there's a prophecy. One Wu never told us about.

Claire looks at me. Her eyes tell me that my assumption is correct.

There's a prophecy about Claire.

"I've never heard of the Silver Ninja. How come there's a prophecy that Wu never told us about."

She looks away from me.

"Because... It was because I never _wanted_ to be the Silver Ninja." Claire pauses. "At first I did, but every time I thought about fighting crime, I thought about that night with my parents. It was selfish of me to never want to end up like them."

"That's part of the reason why you left Wu... It wasn't just about me and my friends. You didn't want a destiny at all."

Claire doesn't reply. However, she doesn't have to. I already know that I'm right.

"Have you told Wu?"

"No. But I think he knows."

"You said that you'd end up like your parents... Why? Why did you assume that you'd die?"

"I-I. The prophecy- It..."

It said that she'd die.

I inhale, shaking.

"My prophecy stated that I would save Ninjago... but fail in the process. Failure meaning... death. Wu never wanted to tell me about it. He wanted me to train with all of you and then he'd eventually tell me... but I stumbled across it. I've been running away from that life-"

"Until now." I finish for her.

"They came after me anyways. The evil that I was meant to stop."

I squeeze her hand tighter. That feeling of wanting to protect her is back. The anger for whoever is after her. And a new anger at destiny... how it could do all of this to her. To me.

It hits me like a truck... Claire isn't going to survive. But what about me. What will I do without Claire. I can't let her die. I _won't_ let her die. The prophecy has to be wrong.

Can destiny be wrong?

Claire looks like she's asking the same question.

"Look. I won't let any of the that happen to you. Not if I can help it. Let's just focus on the here and now..."

She smiles, but deep in her eyes I can still see the doubt. She doesn't believe that the prophecy can be avoided. To be honest, I don't either. But I can't let her know that.

"So when you say the here and now that means the awesome prank that we're going to pull."

I smile along with her as we stop at the park.

"I guess it's time to reveal your plan, your majesty the queen of pranks. I've been dying to hear it."

"Well that's exactly what you're going to do, loser."

The rest of our afternoon is spent with each other. The minutes of her time left on Ninjago decreasing with each laugh we share.

 **Hey everyone! I hope you are all eager to keep reading the story because the prank I've come up with is emotional, dramatic, and hilarious all at once. Don't hesitate to predict what will happen. And yikes! Claire's in for a lot of trouble... I can't wait to reveal who the enemy is. They're not someone used in Ninjago, but a villain that** _ **is**_ **owned by LEGO. For now, that's all I'll give away, but the villain's identity will be revealed in just a few short chapters. So don't forget to come back and find out. That's all for now.**

 **Guest:** I do agree with your character development point. And you're right. It makes Claire and Lloyd enjoyable. Also, I really appreciate your idea for a rivalry between Claire and another girl... Maybe I can revise it to be Lloyd against another boy. Only because I can't see Lloyd liking another girl. I want you to know that I will take it into consideration. it makes me happy to see another fan reviewing :D

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Claire's POV

"Is anyone there?" He whispers.

I nearly topple over at the sound of his voice- which is the loudest whisper I've ever heard.

"If you would stop _asking_ maybe I could find out!" I hiss, shooting him an annoyed glance. We have just arrived back at the bounty, and are searching for the best way in. The way that involves _zero_ attention.

He huffs, but stays quiet while I peek over the ledge. I inhale. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Nya are all on the decks

"What. What is it?" He asks, a little quieter this time. I ignore him and look at what the others are doing. We're too far to hear anything.

"What do you say we do a little spying?"

A smile crosses his face. "Sounds evil."

"We're ninja. It's part of the job."

The only way we can hear them is if we can get to the back of the ship.

"Follow me..." I whisper. I jump off of the saddle and onto a windowsill. He follows and together we make our way around the flying vessel.

"They're going to see us!" He whisper-yells.

"You six are the least observant ninja that I've ever seen. They won't see us, I promise."

Lloyd opens his mouth to reply, but I hold my finger to his lips to stop him from saying anything. He stares at me... dumbstruck.

"Lloyd and Claire just get even more confusing." Kai says with a grunt, probably swinging a sword.

"Kai's right. They've been gone for five hours... both of them. I thought they hated each other." Nya comments.

"Perhaps they are conspiring . I'm sure that they both share the same feelings about what we tried to do."

I nearly fall off the windowsill. Zane might be on to us.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Zane. Lloyd and Claire aren't _that_ smart."

"Lloyd, definitely. Claire... she doesn't even make sense to me. And I'm her roommate."

"That statement is incorrect. Lloyd's intelligence level is-"

"Yeah we get it Zane. Lloyd's smarter than he looks!"

"Woah, Jay. What are you so snappy about."

Jay moans. "It's always Lloyd this and Lloyd that. He's only a sensei in _training_ for crying out loud! And then he goes missing for _five hours_ and _we're_ the ones that have to do extra training... It's clear who sensei's _favorite_ is!"

"Jay's right. First he gets this special training and now he gets holidays. The same thing goes for Claire." Cole adds.

I glance at Lloyd. It's gotten to the point where we are holding each other's mouths to keep from laughing. I mean, his friends called him stupid and now they're criticizing his ability. If he wasn't motivated before... he is now.

And the part of me that isn't trying to laugh... is kind of impressed. Lloyd's a _sensei in training_. Plus, I've trained for seven years whereas he's had three years of experience, yet whenever we battle, it's always an equal match. His nickname might be 'loser' but it really isn't true.

But of course... I can't let him know that. He'll think I'm in love with him... even though I'm clearly not.

"Well, if sensei's not going to help us, I say we take matters into our own hands. We have to _make them_ tell us."

"Kai, I'm sure that you are very aware, but you are terrible at making plans! You can't just put Lloyd or Claire in a headlock and make them tell us what's going on!"

"Nya, relax. It'll work. I won't hurt them, I promise."

"It's not _them_ I'm worried about!"

I try and imagine what _would_ happen. If Kai went up to Lloyd and put him in a headlock... who would get hurt more. Kai's bigger than Lloyd, but only by a bit. Lloyd however, is more fit, and in shape. He must be committed to his training... and I can't forget that he's strategic. He'd probably see it coming anyways.

"Are you saying that I'd get taken down by _Lloyd_?"

"Lloyd or _Claire_..."

Fits of laughter are heard from where we are hiding. I can't help but fume at their outburst. _No one_ underestimates me. And let's not mention that they are _insulting_ me.

"Claire got lucky with Lloyd. I'm sure he was just holding back. There's no way that she'd be able to beat _me_ in a fight."

We'll see about that Kai. You might be bigger and stronger but, you step with your right foot before you punch, swing your sword at a lazy angle, and have very sloppy footing. I look forward to the battle to come.

"Just because Claire's a _girl_ doesn't mean she's weak." Nya argues, probably as offended as I am.

Jay tries to calm his girlfriend down. "We're not saying she's weak... just not better than us. I mean, we're awesome."

Roasted awesomeness with a side of laziness and jumbo sized egos, coming right up.

"Nya is accurate. Claire's fighting ability is not as pathetic as you are inclining. Her smaller size is good for swift movements and silent attacks. And shall I mention that she's had seven years of experience as the silver ninja."

"Eh. I'll take my chances." Kai responds. He probably wasn't even listening.

"Well if that's your plan, leave me out of it. I don't want to get on Claire's bad side."

Too late, Nya. I'm coming at all of you with an iron fist full of pranks.

A chorus of high-fives sounds as they leave the decks. Once they leave Lloyd and I hop up from where we are hiding.

"They really have no idea what's coming, do they?" Lloyd asks.

"Nope!" I respond. That's when we get rid of all of the laughter we were holding in. In no time at all, we're on the floor, catching our breaths.

"I have a question for you..." He says.

"Bring it on, loser."

"What are your five most favorite things in the world?"

I think about it for a second. Friends? Family? My potential boyfriend? That last one is a big fat no.

"Snow globes, purple ink, cinnamon scented candles..." I pause. "The stars and... blue flowers."

He grins. "Did you say snow globes?"

Of course he would find my answers funny. "Hours of entertainment. I collected them all the time. I don't know why I love them but... I'm just drawn to them for some reason. As for the purple ink... I'd write letters in purple ink when I was younger. It felt special to me. It wasn't some common black ink that could belong to anybody. Purple ink belonged to me."

He nods, and I feel as if he _really_ understands.

"I already know about the stars, but what about the cinnamon scented candles?"

"I absolutely love the smell of cinnamon... and the taste. Fun fact, I actually carried a vile of cinnamon everywhere in my old village. That way, if I ever came across something to eat, it'd taste perfect. So for my twelfth birthday, I was given a cinnamon scented candle to use at night."

Lloyd chuckles. "Do you think it would make Cole's cooking better?"

"Lloyd! How do you think I survive his meals and not starve?!"

"You had a way to make it _edible_ and you didn't tell _anyone_?!"

I giggle. "I'll give you some tonight... when Cole cooks."

"Kai's gonna be even more likely to put me in a headlock if he finds out."

"Not my problem."

"Speaking of Kai... when are you going to kick his butt?"

"Later, when we train. I'll make sure that _he's_ the one to challenge me."

"I'm looking forward to it. Today will be the day when he learns not to mess with _you_."

"Today will be the day when _everyone_ learns not to mess with me."

"Okay. Well now I'm scared. What did _I_ do?"

"Everything. Everything you did was wrong. Terribly wrong. Especially taking me out on a date. You absolutely _ruined_ your chances with me."

"It wasn't a date! It was a walk in the park... and breakfast. If it were it'd be all over the news. 'The Green Ninja and his new girlfriend' and all that stuff. And how would that ruin my chances with you?"

"Because you're a loser. I've told you countless times before."

"Nya was right. You are hard to get."

" _What_ did she tell you?!"

"Nothing really. She was giving me advice on how to win you over."

"Then, whatever she told you isn't working." I lie.

Lloyd smirks. "I guess I'll have to try a new strategy."

"Oh, please don't. You're already annoying as it is."

"I can't help it. I'm just _drawn_ to you."

"Well, I can't help but be born into _perfection_."

He stares at me. "I don't suppose you can."

His words make me blush. I think by now, it's obvious that whatever he _is_ doing, is actually working.

"Hey, Lloyd?"

"Yeah, Claire?"

"What's your full name?" I question, turning my head with a smile.

"I'll say only if you tell me yours..."

"Deal. Man, you like making deals, don't you?"

"I guess you could say that. My full name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon... What's yours your majesty?"

I hesitate. "Claire Liana Wilson."

My name. The one I have told nobody. The one I said I forgot when I lost my parents. The words feel unfamiliar. It's been so long.

"I like it. It suits you." He says, with a smile.

The one that Lloyd likes.

It's like fireworks are going off inside of me, silently rejoicing.

I turn to him. I have told him things that I could never confess to anyone else. It's personal. But with Lloyd? I don't know why I can't think things through before we chat. It's like part of me knows that he's there for me. That I can trust him.

He chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"We're pretending to hate each other so that we can prank our friends, and meeting each other in secret... on the floor of a flying ship. Life can get crazy, can't it?"

"You can say that twice."

Lloyd gets up off the ground and helps me up.

"I'll be taking a midnight stroll... care to join me?" I ask, knowing this is the last time we'll get to talk.

"I won't unless you really want me to."

He's trying to get me to admit how eager I am to spend time with him. Not going to happen. "I could care less if you come, loser... but there's always a spot open for you."

"I guess that I'll make plans then."

I roll my eyes. "Like you have such a tight schedule."

He smiles playfully. "Being the Green Ninja has a few downsides."

"Yeah right..."

"I'll have you know that I'm everyone's favorite Ninja."

"You're kidding me. I don't believe you. You're definitely not _mine_."

"What! It's true... You should see all of the girls swoon over me."

"The only girl that will be swooning over you will be your poor future wife. Up until the point when she realizes that you are a complete Loser."

"Tell that to the girls who adore me."

Like me.

 _Shut up me. No one wants to listen to you right now!_

"I honestly don't care about the random girls with no interesting personalities who cheer your name whenever they see you, seeing as it has nothing to do with me."

He laughs.

"What'd I say this time?"

"You're _jealous_!"

"Am not!"

"You don't like the idea of other girls fawning over me..."

"I-I never said that!" Surprised at how much truth is in what he's saying.

"But it's true."

"Whatever you want to believe. See ya later, loser!"

"Okay then, your majesty!"

With that we go our separate ways... him going to the bridge and me going to check on Nya. I try and come up with an excuse for my absence- Sensei sent us to run errands. I can only hope that Lloyd says the same thing.

I knock on the door, and within seconds Nya is bothering me with questions.

"Where were you!" She demands.

"Oh. Uh- Sensei sent Lloyd and I to run some errands."

Nya's hard to fool- She's smarter than Kai, Cole, and Jay combined. Around her, it's hard to keep a straight face when you're lying.

" _Right_. You weren't doing _anything_ else? You took _five hours_."

"If you want to complain about how long Sensei's errands were, take it up with-"

"Sensei?"

" _Lloyd_. It would have been _a lot_ shorter if he hadn't disagreed with _everything_ I did. I specifically remember that Sensei's favorite tea is herbal _not_ oolong. He's driving me crazy."

Half of it _is_ true. It would have been a shorter trip if he hadn't insisted on getting breakfast. And visiting Doomsday Comix. And giving me a tour of practically the _entire_ city. It almost seems like he was _trying_ to make it longer.

It might have taken five hours... but I kind of wish he'd have made it longer. No offense to Nya and Skylor, but I already miss Lloyd's company.

"Say, how about I ask Skylor to come hang out tomorrow. She was going to come over a while ago, but that whole fire fiasco came up. Does that sound good?"

Not better than Lloyd. "Yeah. Some more _girl time_ is definitely needed."

"Great! I'll text her."

Nya wanders off to another room, phone in hand, leaving me thinking about what's to come. There's no doubt that Kai will challenge me, Lloyd and I have formulated a plan for our prank, we'll be meeting in secret tonight... then my thoughts travel to Lloyd.

Maybe he _was_ trying to make the 'date' longer. But does that mean he likes me as much as he says? All I know is that I _don't_ like him. I sigh. Deep down I know that's not true. He was right when he said I don't like the idea of other girls fawning over him- the idea that one of them could be with him instead of, oh I don't know, a ginger haired girl that wants to write letters to him in purple ink. The girl that wants to cuddle with him by the glow of a cinnamon scented candle. The girl that wants to show him all of the stars, and their hidden wonders. The girl that secretly admires him.

I lie down on my bed and watch the spinning fan. I can't wait for this charade to be over. That way I can tell him what I know he wants to hear. That way we could be together instead of meeting in secret. That way everyone can know that no one else can have him. That way I won't have to feel so empty when he's not here.

I stay there for what seems like forever... repeating three words in my head.

Claire Liana Garmadon.

It doesn't sound too bad.

Lloyd's POV

Nya was absolutely right when she said Claire was confusing. I don't know if Claire likes me... or not. She said I ruined my chances. Was she just joking or did she actually mean it- What I have gathered is that she's driving me crazy. And I think my friends are starting to notice.

"Hey, Lloyd. What's on your mind."

Exactly how to ask Claire on a _real_ date.

"Something Sensei said." I lie

Kai narrows his eyes. Somehow he can see right through me... I know it. And judging from the conversation that Claire and I overheard, he's one step closer to putting me in a headlock.

"I get the feeling that something is going on. It has to do with _you_ and _Claire_. I don't like the fact that you're still keeping secrets."

I roll my eyes.

"Kai, remember what I said about trust. There is no reason to blame accuse him of something that I know for a fact is not going on."

"But Wu-"

"This discussion is over, Kai."

Kai shoots me a glare, but continues to eat. I try not to focus on the eyes that are still on me, but it's hard. Every time I look up, they pretend to be looking at something else. It's kind of obvious.

"So, Nya. Claire didn't want to join us for dinner."

Nya glances at me, and turns back to Wu.

"She said she wasn't up to eating in the dining room."

"Hm. Lloyd, I thought those _errands_ I sent you both on would calm the unease from this morning."

I told the others that Claire and I were out doing errands. How would sensei know that was my excuse? And Nya doesn't seem bothered by the fact... did Claire use the same excuse?

"More like it made everything worse. She's gotten to be even more annoying than Jay."

"Funny. She said the same thing about you." Nya adds.

I roll my eyes. "Of _course_ she did. She sees everything as an insult... even though I was trying my hardest not to drop her from the highest building in the city. I honestly have no idea what happened to her. One moment she was the only girl that caught my eye and the next she's my next mortal enemy."

Everyone avoids my gaze.

"Well you see, Lloyd, we might have-"

"Hey guys what's- oh. _You're_ here." Claire says, cutting Kai off from ruining our plans, as she enters the dining room. She glares at me.

"Why wouldn't I be. After all, _I'm_ not the one that invaded our home."

"News flash- I was _invited_. It's your home just as much as it is mine."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself. We both know that you're here because Wu pitied you."

"I'd watch your words. Maybe everyone in Ninjago wouldn't rejoice your existence if they knew how harsh you speak to people that you completely lied to."

"I still have _no idea_ what you're talking about. Probably because I can't speak ' _delusional_ ' as well as you."

"Okay. I've had enough of this. Tell me when you finally kick him out."

"Don't get your hopes up!" I call after her. Once she slams the door, I point at the door. "Do you _see_ what I _mean_?!Imagine five hours of _that_."

Jay nervously chuckles. "You don't say. I'm sure that she'll snap out of it eventually."

"I'll go talk to her." Kai says.

"Kai- That might not be a good idea. She might be slightly annoyed at the second."

"Don't worry, sis. I bet that I can get her to tell us what's wrong."

He winks at Nya.

"Oh boy. This is _not_ going to end well." She sighs, but it doesn't stop Cole, Jay and Zane from following. I get up as well and walk in the direction that Kai is heading towards. This might not turn out well... but it'll be hilarious.

"I said that I _don't_ want to talk about it, Kai. Leave me alone!"

"But everyone is so concerned..."

"And I should care, why?"

"Uh. Nya's your friend."

"And you're her brother. Does that mean I tell her _everything_? No."

The guys and I watch from the side, as Claire and Kai emerge onto the deck.

"Well if you're not going to tell me then I guess I'll have to-" He raises his fist to punch, but when he brings it down to hit, she grabs onto his arm and twists it. He yelps with pain.

"You'll have to do _what_? Attack me?"

Kai's face contorts with fury as he launches himself at her. She steps to the side, and Kai makes contact with the wall. We all wince. That _must have_ hurt.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to see how well she can handle two of us." Jay pulls up his mask and uses spinjitzu to try and surprise Claire. But instead of his tornado beating her up, Claire flips over the blue whirlwind and kicks. Her foot ended up hitting his stomach, and he falls on his knees, clutching the spot where she kicked him.

"Make that three of us." Cole adds as he joins the battle.

"Can't you guys take a hint?" Claire asks.

"I'm not about to let a _girl_ humiliate my entire team. You just got lucky with those two." Cole gestures towards Kai, who is still on the floor, and Jay, who is still clutching his stomach.

"Bring it on, big guy."

Cole's hands start to glow orange, and I look away, knowing that whenever Cole does his Earth Punch...it never ends well.

He grunts as he charges at Claire, his hands raised for a powerful punch. I almost yell out to her, but she steps to the side and sticks out a foot. I smother my laugh as Cole trips.

"Looks like you let a _girl_ humiliate _you_."

Cole lets out an angry cry, as he runs at her again. This time, instead of stepping away... she ducks and rolls, making Cole trip again.

"Today is not your day, is it?"

"It's about to be."

He swings a fist at her, but Claire bends backwards to dodge it. She then swings her leg and kicks Cole in the face, making him fall to the ground.

Once Cole collapses, Zane takes the opportunity to attack Claire. Unlike the others, who couldn't land a blow, Zane manages to kick her legs, making her fall.

"You might be a skilled warrior, but my intelligence beats your experience four to one."

"How many incorrect statements have I heard today?"

Zane pauses for a moment. "I do not know the answer to your question, seeing as I have not been with you the entire day."

Claire, who is still on the ground, flips backwards to stand on her feet. She faces Zane, in a battle stance. "If you were as smart as you claim... you'd know that was a rhetorical question. So I guess the odds aren't _completely_ against me."

Zane pulls out two shurikens and throws them at her, but to mine and Zane's surprise, she catches them midair.

This time, she throws them back at him and they pin Zane to the wall.

Claire yawns. "Well it was nice to chat, but I really want to go back to my room. Later guys."

She walks down the hallway like nothing happened and I can't help but laugh... I wish I could have recorded that.

"What are _you_ laughing at, Lloyd?!" Jay yells, getting up in my face.

I push him away. "That was priceless! She totally beat you all up!"

"No one mentions this, okay?" Kai says, rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Too late." Nya says, joining me in laughter, as she comes onto the decks with Sensei in pursuit.

"Looks like all of you have learned a valuable lesson." Sensei says.

"Yeah they did. Never get on Claire's nerves." Nya giggles.

The guys start bickering about who could have done better, and I use it as an opportunity to slip away.

I can only imagine how Claire feels about the whole thing. She's probably going to be cocky the next time I see her.

I lay down on my bed and run the day over in my head. Our fake fight at breakfast, our first date, making a plan for the prank, and finding out what Claire holds close to her heart. At first I didn't understand why she shouted out all the items that she did... but once she told me the reason, I could see that they were all special to her in their own way. For some reason, I like the fact that she didn't say family or friends... the things she told me make Claire, Claire.

Thinking about what she said, I get an idea. I pull out a piece of nearby paper and sneak into Sensei's room to find some purple ink. Luckily he has many colors, no idea why, but he does. I take what I need and start to work on it. When I finish, I smile. If this works, I'll finally be able to see what Claire really thinks of me.

I walk to her room and listen. A silhouette can just about be seen from under the crack in the door. And a voice, smooth as silk, is singing a tune.

Before I can become too mesmerized I slip the note under her door and quietly walk around a corner. Once I'm out of sight I listen... waiting for her to notice.

After a moment of silence, the door opens. "Hello?" She calls out. I make no sound, but peek my head around the corner to see her read the note.

Even in the dark, I can see the silent tears start to fall, slowly running down her cheeks. Claire wipes them away and holds the note to her chest, a small smile etched across her lips... for now, that's all I need.

When the guys come back to our room, they think I'm asleep... but I don't dare to close my eyes. Claire and I are meeting up again tonight. I wonder if she'll say anything about the note, about what it said. Or will she deny that she ever found it? All I know is her true reaction to the message. Whatever she tells me next is up to her... but I know the truth.

I stare at the bunk above me for hours, the same words repeating... the only words that matter.

 _Purple ink_. _Cinnamon candles_. _Snow globes_. _Stars_. _Blue flowers_.

I imagine secretly sending her letters in purple ink every day, so that she can never forget what she means to me. I imagine giving her a candle that smells like cinnamon for her birthday. I imagine delivering blue flowers to her and watching her blush as she wraps me in an embrace. I imagine her smile as she gently shakes a snow globe and watches the white specks fall, then doing it again and again. I imagine watching the stars every night, holding on to those we love.

I surprise myself at how badly I want these things, and it's almost like torture when I think about it. Patience has its advantages... but right now, it hurts to wait.

Pretty soon the impatience and hurt inside of me, lull me to sleep.

 **Well! There you go- Chapter 11. I don't know about you, but writing the fight between Claire and the Ninja was enjoyable... however, it's better in my head. Anyways give me your thoughts, I say it a thousand times but your comments are the highlight of most of my days. When I receive one I literally stare at the screen for ten good minutes, reading it over and over again. So if you don't keep me waiting I won't keep you waiting. There were no comments for the last chapter but I would like to thank all of you who are still reading this. Thanks for all of your support! Peace :D**

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Claire's POV**

Being a ninja... the shadows are your friend. They conceal you from sight, allowing you to go anywhere.

My feet make no sound, almost as if I'm walking on air. If they make even the slightest sound... it's too risky. I could get caught. And that would ruin the whole plan.

I carry on, my feet taking me through the shadows ever so silently, until I reach the door.

My hand reaches up to turn the handle, but to my dismay, it's locked.

I sigh, not something they can hear from the opposite side of the door, but a noise nonetheless.

How am I supposed to get in?

 _There's always another way_

It was something Wu told me... before I found out about the prophecy. I must have pushed the lesson out of my head seeing as there's not _always_ another way. If there were, I'd be able to stop myself from _failing_.

Looking around, I get an idea. However, if sneaking around the hallway was risky... this plan is a hundred times worse.

As quickly as I can, I run to the decks, careful to make no sound, and jump off. The wind pushes against me and rings throughout my ears saying a message that only I can hear.

 _Hurry, before it's too late_

I listen to the wind and summon my silver dragon, a procedure I haven't followed in a _long_ time.

"Arian!" I exclaim in excitement as I take in her familiar face. My dragon's enthusiasm matches mine, as she does several loops in the air. I take hold of the reins to steady her.

"Easy there, girl. I need you to take me to that window." I say, pointing to the window that is the only entrance to the room.

Arian follows my command and gently glides to the window. She stops just a few inches away and hovers so I can look inside. I balance on the saddle and get a good look. Sure enough, everyone is sleeping.

I pull a dagger out of my gi and slide the flat blade along the windowsill. Soon enough a click is heard. Tucking the dagger back onto my belt, I slowly push the window open. When it creaks, I wince, going just a little bit slower.

Once a big enough entrance is created, I silently slip through, and take in the room I'm now in. I don't know what I _was_ expecting, but the room is filthy. Clothes are flung everywhere, drawers are open, I really don't want to know what their bathroom is like.

Pushing the thought out of my head I look around for one figure. He's hard to find in the dark, but his green gi makes him somewhat noticeable. Lloyd.

He sleeps on the bottom bunk, below Kai. And unlike his fellow friends who snore loud enough to wake half of Ninjago up, Lloyd sleeps peacefully, turned on his side, hands in a comfortable position, steady breaths.

I put my hand into my pocket and recognize the smoothness of the note that Lloyd left me... the one that made me cry, not even a day ago.

One of Cole's snores pulls me back into reality. Using my superb ninja training, I am able to walk soundlessly across the bedroom of the ninja. I stop at Lloyd's bunk and caress his cheek, ever so slightly. He doesn't pull back, but instead looks even more comfortable at my touch.

I sigh in admiration, but shake my head, remembering, once again, what I'm supposed to be doing. But, somehow I can't bring myself to shake his shoulder. The last few days, he seemed more and more drowsy... almost like he's losing as much sleep as I am. So, I let him sleep.

But not without doing what I came here to do.

I slip the note out of my pocket and use a bottle of purple ink, that was sitting nearby, and write my reply to his message. When I'm finished I tuck it into his pocket. Smiling to myself, I start to leave, but turn around to face Lloyd again. Without even thinking about what I'm doing I lean down and softly kiss his cheek.

It's a good thing he isn't here to see the blush.

Satisfied with my work, I unlock the door and creep back to the room that Nya and I share, humming a song all the way.

Nya's going to have _a lot_ of questions.

 **Lloyd's POV**

"Lloyd." Something shakes my shoulder... or someone.

"Guys let him sleep. Training's not until later."

"But, don't you want an answer, Cole?"

"5 more minutes." I mumble, and turn onto my side, facing away from them.

"Hey, watch this..." Kai whispers. "Who's your new girlfriend, Lloyd?"

I jolt up with shock, but accidently hit my head on Kai's bunk.

"You okay kid?" Cole asks me, bending down to match my eye level.

I stand out of bed, rubbing the spot where I hit my head. "Yeah. I'm fine... what did you say before?"

Kai waves a piece of paper in my face. No. Not just any paper. A paper with lettering written in _purple ink_.

I lurch for it, but he holds it above me.

"Kai! Where did you get that!"

"Uh. It was hanging out of your pocket. And by the looks of it... It's a _love letter_." Kai taunts, moving it away from my reach every time I try and grab it.

"Give it back!" I shout.

"Not until you tell us about your new _girlfriend_."

"Give me that." Jay says, swiping the note away from Kai. To my misfortune, he starts to read it. _Out loud_.

"Out of all the girls who adore me... you are the girl I adore the most," Jay and Kai start to laugh.

"Even better," Kai wheezes, "There's a reply."

Jay looks on the other side of the paper and smiles. Zane takes it from Jay and reads over it. "It appears to be in Lloyd's handwriting." He looks up at me. "Lloyd, you never told us you had a love interest."

"A new one." Cole mumbles.

I snatch the note from Zane. "I-I don't. I was just..." I wander off. There's no way I can explain the note in a different way other than saying that I _do_ have a love interest. "Anyway, it doesn't matter about why I wrote it... only that you stole it."

Kai puts his hands up, defensively. "Finders keepers."

"You didn't _find_ it. It was in _my_ pocket."

 _For some strange reason_

"Lloyd, sensei said no secrets. Remember... trust."

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you _everything_!" I whine.

"What do you think _no secrets_ means?"

"Well- I don't see Claire and Nya having to tell every secret they have. Remember Samurai X?"

"The girls have their _own_ rules. But since we all live in the same bedroom..."

The guys stare at me, anticipation lurking in their eyes. I sigh.

"Fine. You got me. I wrote a love letter..."

"To who!"

"When do we meet her?"

"Tell us more Lloyd!"

"DETAILS! WE NEED DETAILS!"

I blink twice... taking in all of their questions.

"Uh. One at a time, please."

Kai pushes the others out of the way. "Where exactly are you in a relationship with this _girl_?"

"I don't understand." I claim.

"Are you dating yet?"

I quickly shake my head. "No. We're good friends, though."

Jay and Kai smirk. "You're stuck in the friend zone, then, huh?"

"Friend zone?"

Jay comes up and shakes me by the shoulders.

"It's a dark, horrible and lonely place. I was stuck there until I finally asked Nya out."

I stare at him, dumbfounded.

"Come on, Jay. Stop exaggerating." Cole pushes Jay off of me. "Lloyd, the friend zone is a place a girl puts you in when you're in a relationship. For example, Zane is in the friend zone with Nya, but Jay isn't seeing as he's her boyfriend."

"So I'm stuck in the friend zone?"

"If you and this girl are calling each other 'my friend', then yes!"

Zane now, immersed in our conversation, decides to speak up. "I do not believe that the 'friend zone' is not such a bad place to be in. If Lloyd wishes to be in a sexual relationship, he should just ask."

Kai, Cole, and Jay facepalm.

I turn to them. "What's a sexual relationship?"

The guys all give Zane glares, but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

"Lloyd. We've been lying to you for a while..."

"About what?" I ask.

"Babies don't come from _storks_!" Jay exclaims.

"Then where do they come from?" I ask, confused. Why would they need to lie?

Kai nervously laughs. "Well, Lloyd. You see..."

 **Claire's POV**

"Good morning, sunshine..." Nya says softly, gently shaking my shoulder.

"Nya." I grumble.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Get out of bed. Skylor's coming over, remember?"

I sit up and yawn.

"Alright, I'm coming."

I get out of bed, and realize that I'm still wearing my gi.

"You went to bed prepared, didn't you?" Nya jokes, taking in my silver attire.

"Well I-" I'm cut off by a voice that will most definitely wake everyone up.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Lloyd yells

Nya and I exchange glances, before rushing down the halls to the boys' room.

"Are you guys being _serious_ right now? Please tell me this is a joke!"

"Lloyd, it's not _so_ bad..."

"Why would you _tell_ me that! Are you trying to _scar me for life?! That's absolutely DISGUSTING!_ "

"What in the name of the first spinjitzu master is going on here?" Nya asks, as we arrive at their room.

"We were discussing how human offspring is created when a male and a female-"

Cole slaps a hand over Zane's mouth.

"We were talking about the _birds_ and the _bees_!"

Nya's mouth hangs open, but I look around at all of them.

"Wha-"

Lloyd cuts me off. "You do _not_ want to know."

Nya shakes her head. "I don't want to know how _that_ conversation came up... but, I'm going to take Claire away before you poison her ears as well."

True to her word, Nya grabs me by the arm and practically pushes me down the hall.

Nya stops when we're on the deck.

"Okay. Let's just forget _that_ happened, and focus on what we're going to accomplish today."

I shove the commotion aside, and focus on the question. "You mentioned a _sleepover_..."

"Yes!" She squeals. "You'll love it! We do hair and makeup and watch sad and romantic movies while we eat ice-cream!"

"You have no idea how girly you sound."

"Hey! I may be a warrior, but I'm allowed to have some girly moments in my life. Plus, you skipped out on a lot. I'll be happy to revisit my childhood if it means you get to experience the joys of it."

I smile.

"Sounds great."

 **.::.**

"So... did Lloyd tell you about his secret girlfriend?" Kai casually asks at lunch.

Lloyd and I choke on the food that we're eating. Everyone stares at us for a moment but returns to Kai's comment.

"Lloyd? Is that true."

His face turns bright red.

"Yeah. We found a note in his pocket... not just any note though. It was a _love letter_." Jay teases.

I choke again. Maybe I didn't think things through when I put the note in his pocket.

"Claire, are you okay?" Wu asks.

"Uh. Yeah. It's all good." I reply, regaining myself.

"Back to Lloyd, then." Jay adds, anxiously.

"Yeah, who is she?" Cole questions.

"Someone real special, alright." I mumble.

They all turn their gaze to me.

"Have you met her?" Kai asks, intrigued.

"Yup. Met her while we were on errand duty. She and Lloyd must have _hit it off_."

Everyone turns back to Lloyd. "What would her name be?" Zane questions.

"Liana." Lloyd replies, skeptically. "Liana Wilson."

"Aw. That's such a pretty name." Nya comments.

Lloyd looks to me. "I agree."

It takes a lot of work to hide the blush that's threatening to ruin our plans. Lloyd grins with satisfaction at my struggle.

"Looks like someone's got the _love bug_."

I nearly jump out of my seat when Kai elbows Jay, in fear that they are talking about me. However, their eyes are set on Lloyd.

"Why don't you bring her over?" Nya suggests.

"She's _really_ busy." Lloyd responds, quickly, with a nervous smile. He's starting to look pressured.

"Really? What is her profession?" Zane asks again.

"Um. She works as an... intern. For... Borg. Yeah, she works as an intern for Cyrus Borg."

"Cool!" Jay exclaims, pounding on the table.

"When _do_ we, as your family, get to meet this, Liana?" Wu asks, looking between me and Lloyd.

"Uh. Well. I guess whenever she's free. For now, that's all I want to say."

Everyone opens their mouths to speak, but Sensei beats them to it.

"That's quite alright Lloyd."

With Sensei's dismissal, Lloyd exits the room. Once he's gone, Nya turns to me.

"Are you okay, Claire? I know you and Lloyd were..."

"Doesn't matter. Maybe this girl can _knock_ some _sense_ into him. For her sake, I hope he doesn't make the same mistake twice."

I leave them to think about that, but sigh once I'm out of sight. Hopefully, this charade can be over soon... only because I need _someone_ to talk to... anyone but Lloyd.

I stop at my bedroom door only to find that something doesn't seem right. The door is slightly opened... Nya _always_ closes it. I touch the dagger, which is still attached to my belt and enter the room.

Looking around, there's nothing out of the ordinary. I almost forget about the idea of something dangerous being in here. That is, until somebody speaks.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I could just walk in here without Nya freaking out."

"Lloyd. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am a _taken_ man."

" _Taken_ , huh? By whom?"

"You. Of course. Liana. Or Claire. You know, whatever you want me to call you."

"Clever, Lloyd. I still can't believe that you lied to them though."

"First, we've _been_ lying to them. Second, I wasn't technically lying."

"Of _course_ you would say that."

"Anyways, I also came to talk to you... When will _operation revenge_ commence?"

"When did we agree on _that_ name?"

"We didn't. I came up with it."

"Why am I surprised? Okay first of all, we need supplies."

"All we really need is a voice changer..."

"Aren't you supposed to be a _sensei in training_? It's best to be prepared."

"Fine."

"Alright then," I say, pushing him towards the door, "Seeing as we've got it sorted out, there is no reason for you to be in here..."

"Wait! I have something else to talk about."

"Not interested."

"I just want to know something, okay?"

I cross my arms and roll my eyes. "Make it quick."

"Why did you put the note in my pocket?"

How come I didn't see this question coming? "I didn't want to wake you up..."

Plus the fact that I was so mesmerized in the moment and didn't want you to know what I did.

"Is that the _only_ reason?" He asks, almost as if he can see right through me.

"The only reason that should concern you." I retort, applying more force to him so he can move.

"Also..."

"For the love of the first spinjitzu master, will you _please_ stop with the questions?"

"Not happening. We're talking whether you like it or not."

"That almost sounds like a threat. If it is, you're crossing a dangerous line. If you didn't see, I totally beat your friends up yesterday."

"After how much time you've been spending with me... I'm pretty sure that you are aware that I'm not one to be messed with."

"There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?"

"Not likely. So, I was going to ask you to meet _someone_."

" _Someone_ meaning...?"

"She works at the Ninjago History Museum. And I may have told her about you in a _recent_ conversation."

I stare at him, having mixed feelings about where this is going. He _mentioned_ me. But as what? A friend... or something else.

"And who is _she_ , exactly?"

Lloyd bites his lower lip, hesitating. "My mom."

I sigh. This situation was going to come eventually, but I never thought I'd be meeting Lloyd's family member this early. But that's not my problem with all of this. It's the fact that my demeanor doesn't really appeal to most people. It's likely that she'll look at me and decide that Lloyd, her son, deserves better.

"She's great. I think that she'd love you. And I only said that you were my friend..."

I don't know whether I should feel relieved or hurt.

"Oh. I guess that's fine." I reply, more to the friends part than the situation.

Lloyd looks at me for a long moment.

"It's okay if you don't want to, Claire."

"No. It's not that."

"Then what is it? You seem upset."

"Everything's _fine_." I snap, unexpectedly. I shake my head, trying to regain myself. I need to be alone for a while. "I'm sure that there's a cat stuck in a tree somewhere, so you can go busy yourself. _Bye_!" I shout, slamming the door in his face.

Once the door clicks, I sigh and lean against it.

What is wrong with me today? I didn't mean to snap at him... I only got annoyed with my own feelings. And now I feel terrible. He was only asking if I was okay.

And what was I so upset about? Being friends with Lloyd is amazing... But in that moment I just felt so...

I shake my head. Lloyd and I are just friends. What we did yesterday was just a walk in the park. _Nothing_ else is going on. And I'm _definitely_ not in love with the Green Ninja.

 _Just friends_

The two words make me feel sick.

 **Lloyd's POV**

"Skylor!" Kai shouts in surprise as the red head lands on the bounty.

"Kai!" She exclaims as he wraps her in an embrace.

I sneak a glance at Claire, who on the outside looks joyful. However, I can see in her eyes that something is bothering her. But what can it be?

She seemed really annoyed with me for some reason... did her feelings for me change? Did she even have feelings for me in the first place? Maybe she was irritated that I wanted to be something more than friends. Maybe she doesn't want to be anything more than friends.

I sigh, and Jay turns to face me.

"Lloyd? Something wrong?"

"No. Not really."

Jay gives me a puzzled look as he tries to follow where my gaze was a few seconds though. His eyes lock on Claire.

"I... Was just thinking about when I could bring Liana over." I announce, trying to draw his attention away from Claire.

Jay rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh. For a moment there I thought you were considering... something else."

Before he can turn around, I ask him a question that I never even processed.

"You. Uh mentioned the 'friend zone' earlier."

Jay looks from side to side, awkwardly.

"Is there any way to...?"

His face lights up. "You want to get out of the friend zone!"

I put a hand over his mouth, thinking of Claire.

"Theoretically." I explain.

He nods as I remove my hand from his mouth.

"Say that I really like this girl, but she might be really annoyed with me for trying to become something more..."

"Lloyd, say no more. I _am_ called the _master of love_ for a reason."

I scoff. " _Master_ of _love_? Are you _serious_ , Jay?"

He shrugs. "Just you wait. One of these days I'm going to prove everyone wrong."

"Whatever. Just help me out with a _theoretical_ situation."

"Ugh. Fine. You want to get the girl...?"

"Yes." I respond. A little too quickly in my opinion.

Jay considers my reaction. "Theoretical, huh?"

Am I sweating? "Yep."

"Hm. Well, I think the only way to get this _girl_ to like you is to tell her your _true_ feelings. Then... you will get your answer."

I take that into consideration. It makes _sense_. But will Claire cooperate and give me her real answer?

"Uh. Thanks then, Jay."

He rolls his eyes. "Gee. Glad I could be of service, Romeo."

I watch him walk over to Zane and Cole and debate whether I should follow him or attempt to speak to Claire.

Someone beats me to the decision.

"Lloyd?"

I turn around and find Claire walking up to me.

"Hey, Claire." Nya, Skylor and the guys are proceeding down the hallway, laughing about something, and not giving us a second thought.

"Want to do something?" She asks.

"Um..." I gulp, trying to remember what Jay said. _Just tell her how you feel_. I know what I want to say... all I have to do is say it. I open my mouth again to continue, but something else comes instead. "Sure. What was it that you were hoping to do?"

 _You've saved the world countless times before, yet you failed to tell a girl how you feel. Some Green Ninja._

Her face lights up as she tugs my arm. I follow Claire to where she leads me. "You want to jump off the decks?"

"Trust me, this will be great."

"Okay then," I say, trying to regain my composure. _Pull yourself together, Lloyd_. "Do you need a ri-"

Before I can finish, Claire jumps off the decks with a giggle.

"Claire!" I scream, but as I jump after her, something flies past my dragon. Another dragon. A _silver_ dragon... and Claire's riding it.

"Surprise!"

"Claire! You have a dragon?!"

The silver beast glides over to where I hover. To my surprise they start to nuzzle their snouts, and my green dragon lets out a grunt of admiration.

"Aw." Claire sighs. "They like each other."

"I think my dragon recognizes _royalty_..." I joke.

"I think Arian doesn't recognize a loser." She retorts.

"Arian?"

"Have you ever thought to _name_ your dragon?"

I look down at my energy dragon, who seems to be having a conversation in some sort of dragon language with Arian. No, I never thought about a name.

"There is no name that's cool enough for my dragon."

"How about Loser. You know, like rider like dragon." She laughs, flipping her dragon upside down, as she flies over where I'm hovering.

"Very funny."

"Loser!" Claire calls, steering her dragon towards the ground.

"Hey!" I exclaim, following her.

Our dragons tackle each other in mid-air, sharing the same dragon-like laughs as Claire and I. Soon enough we're perched on a cliff, overlooking the sunset. I glance at Claire, who has her knees tucked close in silence. Now would be the _perfect_ time to tell her that I'm sick of being friends...

"I'm sorry." Claire mutters.

"Huh?"

Her ginger hair whips back and forth as she shakes her head. "About earlier. When I snapped at you. I shouldn't have... you were only trying to make sure I was alright."

"Are you?" She looks at me, puzzled. "Alright, I mean."

Claire sighs averting her gaze. "No."

I sit there awkwardly. Should I ask her what's bothering her? It's not any of my business, but I feel like I should comfort her.

"Lloyd? Do you see me as a friend?"

"I- Uh. Yeah."

The look on her face make me want to smack myself. Wasn't I just about to tell her that I want to be the opposite.

"A really close friend." I quickly add, hoping it doesn't make her feel worse.

"Oh."

Claire sounds really disappointed. Does she want us to be friends or not?

"Do you see me as _just_ a friend?" She continues.

No. I actually see you as so much more. "What do you think?"

"I was just confused. Do you like me or not?"

" _You're_ confused. _I'm_ confused. I thought that you didn't want to be anything more than friends."

"When did I say that?!" She yells, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Uh- When you yelled at me in your room. You were clearly annoyed that I was trying to proceed in our relationship!"

"I yelled at you because I thought you _didn't_ _want_ to proceed in our relationship!"

I stare at her in dismay.

"Did the note last night not convince you?" I ask her.

She turns away as a blush creeps up onto her cheeks. "That's what I was confused about. It seemed really sweet... but then you said that you mentioned us as friends to your mom. I thought..."

I sigh. "I mentioned us as friends because I didn't know what you would think if I called you my..."

I stop before I say the 'g' word

"But didn't _my_ note convince _you_?"

I rub the back of my neck, sheepishly. "I actually didn't get a chance to read it. The guys took it from me."

We both blush, but continue to stare at the sunset in silence.

"So. Glad we got that cleared up." I joke, to break the awkwardness.

Claire laughs at my comment, and I join along with her. But I stop when I hear a twig snap. My head turns to look at the trees behind us. Was that...?

"Lloyd? What's wrong?" Claire's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I shake my head. "I thought I saw something."

"Weird." She replies.

"It was probably a squirrel."

Getting up, I hold out a hand to her.

"Hey, Claire?"

"Yeah?" She says, forming her dragon.

"We're still friends, right?"

"If you want to be. But I don't think I'm ready for _that_ kind of relationship yet."

"Definitely. Maybe in the-"

"Future." She finishes for me with a smile. "I'd like that."

I jump onto my dragon as well and fly over to her. "I'll await the day, then."

"As will I... loser."

I smile at the last part. Some things might never change.

"Does this make us soulmates?" I tease.

"Soulmates? Is that what you're calling us, Lloyd? That makes it sound like we're crazy in love."

"What? Saying we're friends isn't enough. Saying we're boyfriend and girlfriend means we're dating, which we're _not_. And _heaven forbid_ saying we're best friends. That makes us sound like children."

"Fine." She agrees, to my surprise. "You're my _soulmate_. Or perfect match. Whatever you want to call it."

"Great!" I exclaim, maybe a little too excitedly. Claire notices my sudden reaction and a smirk plays on her face.

"So... I was wondering..." Claire starts.

"Oh boy. That's a dangerous sentence right there."

"Shut up. I was wondering when you're going to take me on another _not-date."_

 _"What_?!"

"Yesterday's was so enjoyable."

"We just agreed that we're not dating."

"It won't be a _date_. Like you said, it can be just another walk in the park."

Claire. Trying to persuade me to ask her out. Typical.

"I say we focus on this amazing prank. Come clean about our relationship. Introduce you to my mom. And _then_ we can do something fun."

The smile on her face is so radiant it could be brighter than the sun.

"That sounds... Well, there's no word to describe how I feel, but I agree with it."

"As a sensei in training, I make the best plans."

"Only a _bad_ sensei in training would say that."

"Hey!"

She laughs and her dragon gives an energetic burst.

And just like that... the world feels so much better.

 **No POV**

"Did you succeed?" A figure cloaked in red asked his minion.

"Not yet my master. The boy saved her from the fire. I am making progress though." A raspy voice replied.

"Hm. Do not fail me again. You know the importance of your mission. Eliminate the Silver Ninja. And if anyone gets in your way... take care of them as well."

"Yes, master."

The holographic image faded and the hooded assassin removed his black hood, looking out at the green and silver dragons. The Green Ninja had been so close to discovering him. He'd been prepared to jump out and attack right then and there. But no. This was better. Now he could find where the girl was seeking shelter. Once he succeeded... the prophecy would be no more.

 **Wow... I never expected it to be that long. To be honest, I was going to split this chapter in half but decided against it. Anyways I was pretty satisfied with this chapter. Nothing really exciting happened, and I am very sorry that there's not any adventure, but it will get better. Trust me. And now we know that there's some assassin after Claire... who's his master though? JK- I already know, but unfortunately I can't tell you. What I can tell you is that I am EXTREMELY overjoyed at how much you guys are supporting the story. Thank you to... GothRoses, HS1274281, GirlOfMyOwnWorld (I didn't mention you last time. Sorry!) and dream lightning for favoriting and following the story. Also to gamergirl pie314 for following. Welcome to the family! Peace out, everyone :D**

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Claire's POV**

As soon as we're back, Lloyd and I collapse in the kitchen, worried that after all we've been through, we'll be caught. But we're not. As far as I can tell the Bounty seems deserted.

Lloyd sets the supplies we bought on the table and picks up a piece of paper.

"Looks like they're gone. Wu's getting a new supply of tea, Cole's visiting his dad, Zane went to visit Borg, and Kai, Skylor, Nya, and Jay are at Mega Monster Amusement Park. Probably for a double date or something." He explains.

"And they didn't invite _us_."

"Well it looks like the bounty is all ours."

I smirk. "We've got the stuff... what do you say we set it up?"

"I was thinking we do something fun before they get back."

"This _will_ be fun."

I look out a nearby window and sigh. Dark clouds are starting to form. No doubt that rain will follow.

"It looks like the _perfect_ weather for this prank..."

"Perfect... in a way."

He chuckles and in response, I elbow him in the ribs. "What are you laughing about?!"

"Out of all of the things to hate, rain is number one. I asked you before, but I really am curious."

The rain starts out slow at first, but after a few moments I can hear the increasing downpour.

"It's cold, wet, and uncomfortable to be in. Why wouldn't I hate it?"

Lloyd holds the kitchen door open for me as I explain. We proceed down the hallway and stop at the line on the floor that separates the wet side from the dry side.

I look to him. "What do _you_ hate?"

He wrinkles his nose, in a very cute way might I add. "Cole's cooking. He needs some serious cooking lessons."

" _That's_ already been established. But I think he's already _had_ them... like I said before though, cinnamon makes it better."

"The cinnamon you said you would give me but you _didn't_."

"Dang it, I thought that you'd forget that."

"I will forever remember all of your promises... including that dance you owe me."

"I don't _owe_ you anything. You _asked_ , and like the nice person I am, I said _yes_."

I can see in his eyes the mischief that's starting to take over.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, knowing that whatever it is, I won't like it.

"Only about how much you _hate_ rain."

"Wha-?"

Before I'm able to finish, Lloyd pushes me out onto the deck. Within seconds, I'm soaked... and absolutely _furious_ with the ninja who's doubled over in laughter.

"Lloyd!"

"That's a good look for you..." He wheezes

"It's not _funny_!" I yell, trying not to laugh at the situation, myself.

Lloyd continues laughing and that's when I decide some payback would be nice. He yelps as I grab his arm and pull him out into the downpour. However, I might have pulled too hard, seeing as he slips and falls.

"What'd you do that for!"

"Now we can _both_ look _good_ , loser."

"Oh, you messed with the wrong ninja, your majesty."

A clump of dirt forms in his hand, and I'm about to question what he's doing, but realize the combination.

Dirt and water make mud.

Lloyd throws the clump of mud at me just as I realize what's going on. Luckily for me, his aim is terrible, but it still hits my shoulder.

He starts to laugh again, and I use the moment to copy his strategy. I can't help but crack up at the fact that it hit his cheek. He wipes it off in disgust and throws another mud clump at me. Pretty soon we're in an all-out mud war. Some may call it gross, which it is, but others might find it fun... which I do.

That is until someone behind us starts to speak up.

 **Lloyd's POV**

"Lloyd. Claire. I see that you have returned."

The sound of Wu's voice makes us both stop in our tracks and turn around. Sure enough, Wu is standing in the hallway that we were just in.

"Wu? We thought you were out..." I start.

"I got back a while ago. My main concern is where you were."

I look to Claire, who also seems to be debating whether we should tell him that we were doing something else other than gathering supplies.

"We were racing our dragons... and we got some materials." Claire explains, leaving out the part where we watched the sunset.

"Ah. I see. Well, I will be retreating to my room. I will assume that the upcoming screams will be from the others?"

"You would assume correctly." Claire states.

Claire and I wait until sensei leaves before we start giggling again.

"We should probably set this thing up." She says with a smile.

"And get cleaned." I add, gesturing towards our muddy uniforms.

"That too... now all you have to do is send the text."

She and I proceed to my room, where my phone is sitting on the our drawer.

We both smile with mischief as a message is sent to Kai, Skylor, Nya, Jay, Zane, and Cole.

 **Nya's POV**

"What should we do next, guys."

Kai shrugs, not looking interested in anything in particular. Instead he's looking at his phone, ignoring his sister and his girlfriend.

"Hey guys?"

"Wha-?"

A buzz from my phone cuts me off. Jay and Skylor look at theirs too, reading the peculiar message from Lloyd.

'HELP'

"What do you think it means?" I ask.

Kai's confused face is now determined.

"It means our friend is in trouble. Come on."

Kai summons his elemental dragon and immediately takes off. Moments later we're all flying towards the bounty, becoming more worried with each second that goes by. Pretty soon we all get another message.

'THEY TOOK HER'

Claire. Someone took Claire.

My breathing speeds up as I try not to cry. This is all our fault. We left Claire and Lloyd alone at the Bounty. And now they're in trouble.

"They'll be okay, Nya." Jay assures me, a hint of doubt in his voice.

I try to keep his words in mind. It will be okay. Lloyd's probably exaggerating...

Or not.

We arrive at the bounty with Cole and Zane in pursuit, coming back from whatever activities they were doing.

Wasting no time, we search the bounty, checking every room, except Wu's, which is locked. It's hard when everything is pitch black, and the storm doesn't make things any easier. We find ourselves checking the bridge last.

At first sight everything would seem fine, but a flash of lightning reveals a figure on the floor. A figure in green.

Lloyd.

He lets out a moan of pain, and we all rush towards him.

To our horror, his uniform has ripped around his stomach area and is surrounded in red. Blood.

"Lloyd!" We all yell.

"Guys..." He groans, clutching his stomach.

Cole holds out a hand, shaking.

"Lloyd, what happened?"

Lloyd coughs and lies his head back. "They came for her... she's... gone. Get her... back."

"Who came for her?!"

"I-I'm sorry, guys. I failed... It was- It was an honor..."

"Sh." Kai says, gripping Lloyd's free hand. "It'll be okay, Lloyd."

"Tell Claire... I'm sorry... Tell her..." Lloyd coughs again, closing his eyes, and I can't help but bawl into Jay's shoulder. Lloyd's gone... and Claire was taken. This was all our fault.

An evil laugh distracts us from our grief, as we turn towards a figure in a black cloak. The voice is deep... and cold.

"How dare you try to kill our friend!" Kai yells in rage, drawing his sword.

"Try?... or succeed?"

Kai lets out an angry cry and charges at the figure. The figure holds up a sword just in time... holding it with only one hand. Whoever this is, is a skilled fighter... that's probably how they were able to stab Lloyd.

"Any regrets, fire ninja?"

"That I can't kill you more than once!"

Kai swings his sword again, but is once again blocked by an effortless swing.

Coming back to our senses, the rest of us come to join the fight. To our dismay, this figure is too skilled. I find myself knocked off my feet within seconds of fighting. I stand back up, sword at the ready, but no enemy.

They're gone.

"Shame really. The green one put up such a fight. I was hoping I'd get to have a little more fun"

"His name is Lloyd, you coward!" Jay screams.

"Coward? No. I am so much more. And thanks to you, I have what I came for."

"What are you going to do to Claire?" I ask, the fear leaking into my voice. It's not something I can help. This person just killed our friend... What's going to happen to Claire?

"She won't be harmed... physically."

"Not if we can help it."

"Hm. We'll see."

Suddenly everything goes completely dark... almost like they blocked the windows. Somehow I become completely scared... like this is the end for all of us. I can hear the others' screams become parallel with mine, and I can't help but believe that this will be the last sound I make.

Until a light comes on... revealing the culprits.

 **Okay so it's a bit of a short chapter today guys... but I really just wanted to show it to you. I feel like you've waited long enough... so there it is! Tell me what you think. I really don't know why, but while I was writing this, I was shaking. Either of fear or excitement... I have no clue. But anyways, thank you to BeDazzleDewDrops (Kendra), and MMM for reviewing. Like always, I enjoyed reading your thoughts. They always keep me going and remind me of how much you guys support the story. PEACE OUT!**

 **Kendra:** You're excited to hear... I'm excited to tell. This character might or might not get a lot of hate, but I'm eager to show you who the villain will be. I can reveal though, that it has some relevation to Ninjago and is owned by Lego, but has never been used before. BTW I read your story... and it really made my day. Tell Resi that you should keep writing :D

 **MMM:** Well, you're about to find out! Oh the suspense XD

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Lloyd's POV**

I've known the guys for a long time. And in the years I've spent with them, I don't think I've ever seen them this freaked out before. Normally, I'd feel bad. But right now I only have three words for the situation... Claire's a genius.

I look to Claire, who now has her hood down and is straining to laugh.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER IS GOING ON HERE?!" Kai roars.

That's it. Claire and I burst into laughter, it hurts so much that we're soon on the floor.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" I manage to say, clutching my sides.

"What?!" They all shout, obviously not aware that this was all a prank.

"YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!" Claire and I scream in unison, laughing even harder, noticing their expressions. They're too hilarious to even describe.

"But- But how?! You're supposed to be _dead_... How?!" Cole stutters, shaking his head.

She and I break into more fits of laughter, satisfied with their reactions.

I expect them to yell at us or try to kill us for pranking them like that, but they just stand there dumbstruck, mouths hanging open in silence.

"This does not compute." Zane analyzes. "You two are supposed to be mad at each other. Why is it that you're _pranking_ us."

Claire wipes a tear out of the corner of her eye as she starts to explain.

"We were teaching you a lesson for trying to mess with our relationship. We had a little talk and sorted it out, also formulating a plan to do this. We thought it would be best if we acted like we hated each other. That way you wouldn't see this coming."

"You did all of _this_ because you were _mad_ at _us_!"

Jay's outburst makes us crack up even more... never before have I had this much fun. Who knew that my death would do this to them. Well, my _fake_ death.

Claire and I are still laughing on the floor of the bridge when the door opens, revealing my uncle. He looks at each one of us, stopping at me and Claire.

"Sensei! They played a _cruel_ prank on us! I say they deserve a punishment!" Jay shouts, with a pointed look.

"You missed it, Wu! It was _great_..." I comment, not caring to take into account the looks of annoyance from my friends. Man, they're going to hate me for life.

"What!?" They all explode again. Claire and I fail at suppressing our snickers.

"Sensei was in on this!" Cole shouts, looking from us to Wu, who is also trying not to laugh.

"I had no idea they'd approach it with a prank this hilarious... but yes. I was in on their plan."

"So you're _not_ going to punish them?! They scared us half to death! How is _that_ funny?" Jay argues.

"It was more than funny..."

Jay, Kai, Cole, and Nya shoot me a glare.

"Nobody asked you, pipsqueak!"

I put my hands up in defense, trying to ignore Claire's chuckle at my given nickname.

"They were only trying to teach you that your efforts to set them up were not appreciated. They told me beforehand to see if they had my permission, which I gave. I do not agree with your actions and feel as if they deserved some 'revenge'. Now, I would appreciate it if we can all settle down for the night. It is quite late, and don't forget that sunrise exercises are in the morning."

"Yes, sensei." They all grumble.

Wu leaves the bridge with a cheerful chuckle, leaving Claire and I alone with my friends. Once the door shuts Claire breaks the silence in her awkward way.

"Well, I'm famished. I think I'll go eat something. Awesome pranking has its cost, you know. Anyone care to join me...?"

"You're inviting us to eat with you after all of _that_!"

"Well of course. We're even now, and I'm certainly not mad anymore."

"Well, I am," Kai argues, taking a step towards Claire with an accusing finger.

"Your problem, not mine, red."

Kai scoffs, obviously really offended. I can only imagine how many dents Claire has already made in his ego. Actually, how many dents she's made to _everyone's_ ego. I hate to admit it, but she's already affected my pride as well. Not that I'd tell her that or anything... for now I'll just let her think that I'm extremely awesome.

However, even though I can cope with it, we all know that Kai doesn't like to get beaten. I wonder if Claire's _trying_ to get under his skin. It wouldn't be surprising if that's the case. It pretty much sounds like something Claire would try to do.

"Excuse me? I have a name, you know... or are you just too good that you can't use it."

"If that's what you want to believe, then go ahead. I'll just have you know, red, that I enjoy the use of nicknames. Even ask Minty over there how annoying I can become... But if you have a problem with a _joke_ or two, you can deal with that yourself."

Kai mutters something unintelligible but backs down from his miffed stance. I really think he was just a few moments away from actually getting his revenge. Note to self... avoid Kai tonight. Claire might have been able to slip away from the situation, but I'm still on Kai's murder list. No doubt that training tomorrow will be painful.

"Okay then, let's proceed with the evening. Zane," Claire starts, looking to Zane, who flinches when she says his name. "What's cooking."

My robot friend shakes his head. "Nothing really. Would you like me to make something real quick?"

"Yes, please. Make that a meal, Zane. I say that we all head down to dinner."

"Sounds like a plan..." I add. Claire gives me an appreciative smile.

"So now we don't have a choice?" Kai mumbles.

"Nope!" Claire tugs on my arm. "Lloyd and I have a lot to tell you. Now we can at least have a conversation without a fake outburst."

"Ditto." I agree.

The others hesitate, looking from me to Claire.

"No more pranks today, we promise. Tomorrow though..."

Nya waves her hands. "I don't even want you to _finish_ that sentence." However, instead of yelling at her as Kai did, Nya playfully nudges Claire. "Remind me not to get on your bad side ever again."

The two girls giggle, Skylor following with a smile, proceeding towards the dining room, and leaving me with the guys.

I nervously chuckle. This conversation was not going to end well. "So... about all of that..."

Jay cuts me off with a loud yell. "Are you _kidding_ me! That. Was. AWESOME, DUDE!"

"So you're not going to make my life miserable?"

"Ah, forget about it. Two good things came out of this." Cole starts, soon interrupted by Jay.

"We're even now, bro. No hard feelings..."

Cole glares at Jay, irritated that he interrupted yet again. "Right."

"And what's the second one?" I ask, knowing that I'm not going to like the answer.

"Claire and Lloyd are back together!" Cole and Jay shout in unison, high fiving.

I sigh, wondering if Claire will have to go through this much torture when she's with Nya and Skylor.

"It's not like that, guys. We're still just friends."

" _Still_ meaning that you hope you can be something more?" Kai questions, with a smirk, obviously recovered from his anger.

I roll my eyes.

"Can we go eat? Pranking you guys was a lot of hard work..." Noticing their smug expressions, I continue. "And by the way, I didn't see you guys making fun of Jay when he formed a crush on Nya."

"That's because he's _Jay_. Plus the fact that we've dubbed you the least likely to get a girlfriend." Cole comments, Jay snickering behind him.

"Hey! I could easily get a girlfriend if I wanted to..."

"Maybe the Green Ninja could... but Lloyd's another character."

I don't know whether I should laugh about how close that statement is to what Claire's been saying or if I should feel offended.

I decide to stay silent. I know that they're teasing me in a joking manner, but I can't help but wonder if getting a girlfriend is that easy. Getting Claire to like me was hard enough, but if I met a girl who didn't know I was the green ninja, would they want to be with me? It makes me think about all of my fans. Do they like me for my character or just because I'm famous for saving Ninjago?

And most importantly... Why does _Claire_ like me?

Because I risked my life for her? Because I save countless lives? Does she admire my abilities?... or is she drawn to my personality?

Is she in love with Lloyd Garmadon... or the Green Ninja?

The last one sticks in my mind, no matter how much I want it gone.

"Hey, Lloyd... something wrong?" Cole asks, noticing my silence.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I just was thinking things through."

Cole nods like he understands, which he doesn't, and changes the subject. "So, you are basically telling me, that when you and Claire fought... it was fake?"

I shrug off his surprise. "Pretty much. And afterward, we'd hang out in secret. Did you know Claire has a dragon?"

Cole looks confused, probably debating whether we should talk about Claire's dragon or the fact that we would 'hang out'.

"No."

"It's really cool. She calls it Arian."

"Isn't that another word for silver?"

"Huh. I never thought of that. Maybe."

Cole considers me for a long time. "So back to what you said earlier..."

Nice try. "Yeah, I never thought we'd be able to act it out like that. It was pretty funny. Basically the whole time I was trying not to laugh."

Cole looks irritated. "It was interesting alright."

He sighs in defeat and instead says something that has no revelation to Claire, to my relief. "So what do you think training will be like tomorrow?"

"It's hard to tell. Sensei's kind of unpredictable."

"True. But, of course, nothing is hard for you when it comes to training."

"It might seem like that... but ever since Claire came, I've been rethinking that." I claim. It's true though. Normally I'd be the best out of everyone here. Training to become a sensei has been my top priority... but Claire just came in, without the extra training I was given and was able to balance the fight.

"I still can't believe she beat me in that little quarrel."

"Get used to it. Claire's basically looking for a fight. It's in her nature."

"Maybe to you. But to me and the others... Claire's kind of just seen as distant and odd. Kai had no idea that she'd be able to kick his butt." Cole explains.

"Claire's not _odd_. She's just... different. Really different."

"She says the most random things. Either for humor, or she's just lost it." He states

"I think it's both."

Even I don't know whether or not that statement is correct. Although it's quite amusing... it's also confusing to understand. And while I can understand why Claire asks such random questions, I have no idea what's with her occasional random comment.

"I sure have one answer regarding that girl though."

"Yeah?" I ask, curious.

"Claire's confusing."

"Welcome to the club, Cole."

"I mean, girls, in general, are all confusing... even Nya, I guess."

Cole has a point. Nya seems really mature. She's never late for training, she never slacks off like Cole, Jay, and Kai, and she never gets involved in their somewhat stupid ideas. She's too smart for that. But, when she sees Claire or Skylor, she acts like every girl in existence. Giggling and shopping... it's like she's split in two.

To me, all girls are the same. To me, they wear too much make-up. To me, they're too emotional. It's just a list that can go on and on. And it never changes, no matter what girl you're talking about... except Claire.

That's probably the most confusing thing about her. Girls are supposed to be predictable. Looking pretty, smiling and giggling too much, doing things that girls do. But not Claire. She has a natural beauty. One that doesn't require makeup. Her hair doesn't need to be styled. It's already perfect. Her differences are what make her interesting. The fact that she doesn't need a fake personality. That she stays away from anything that will make her like all of the other girls... that's what I like about Claire. It's what everyone likes about Claire, I realize.

Cole sighs, bringing me back into reality, and suddenly I realize how alone he must feel. Kai has Skylor. Jay and Nya are together. Zane has Pixal... but Cole has no one. He usually hangs out with us, but when talking about romantic situations, he must be really uncomfortable. It makes me wonder whether he doesn't have a girlfriend because he hasn't tried, or if he hasn't found the right girl.

"She and you really do belong together, you know that right?" Cole claims.

"Are you guys going to ever stop teasing us... it's getting extremely annoying."

Cole waves his hands in defense. "No. I really mean it. I was making fun of you. I really do think that you two are good together."

Me too.

"And why do you think that?"

Cole thinks for a moment. "Before the tomorrow's tea hit you, you were just little Lloyd Garmadon. But when you were older, you became more focused on being the Green Ninja."

It's kind of scary how I was literally thinking the exact same thing only moments ago. There's Lloyd Garmadon... and the Green Ninja. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I think that Claire makes you, _you_ again. More Lloyd and less Ninja..."

I consider that. In some ways it's true. I never knew how much I missed the occasional prank until today. And the last time I had as much fun as when I'm with Claire was when I was a kid. And it's true that I haven't been thinking about training all day every day. Maybe Claire _has_ been changing me.

"I-I guess you're right."

"Of course I am... It's kind of obvious though. Lately, you haven't been as serious. Even _Jay_ of all people has noticed that you're acting differently."

I glance at Jay out of the corner of my eye, who is talking loud and fast about something that seems to really be annoying Kai.

"I wasn't aware that I've been acting _differently_. Until now at least."

"According to Jay, when you're in love you _never_ notice you're acting differently."

I'm so busy assessing his words that I don't realize we're supposed to turn...

"You okay, Lloyd?" Kai asks, concerned, as I run into the wall.

"I'm not _in love_." I blurt out.

Kai, Cole and Jay exchange looks.

"Sure looks like it."

"I ran into the _wall_ because- Ugh! Never mind. Let's just go eat."

* * *

About an hour later, we all calm down and head to bed. Except for me.

I can't stop thinking about her. And it's not like the usual thinking about her... Where I imagine her ginger hair and brown eyes. Or the sound of her laugh. Or the jokes that we share. Tonight, I'm not even thinking about her five favorite things... No. Right now, I can't shake the feeling that Claire's not completely safe. I can't shake the feeling that there's one extra lifeform on the Bounty... I can't shake the feeling that they're looking for Claire.

Forty-five minutes ago we all went to bed... and I'm still lying awake thinking that something's not quite right.

And a nearby scream tells me that I'm correct.

* * *

 **AHHHHH! YOU ALL GOT PRANKED! I don't know who actually knew that the whole thing was a prank, but I know some of you thought it was that mysterious assassin... speaking of which, what's with the scream? LOL- It's hard to believe that you guys don't know what's going to happen, but I'll be eager to tell. Also, I'm genuinely sorry for the delayed chapter, but you see... there's this thing called youtube. And whenever I try to put on music for inspiration, I always kind of end up staring at the screen until I decide what I want to type. But hopefully, I can get back in the habit of uploading sooner. Thank you to all the reviewers –** **BedazzleDewdrops** **,** **MMM** **,** **Guest** **,** **PaPaCyclone** **, and** **lloydenia** **for your comments :D Also a shout out to** **Lambluvr** **for favoriting the story! Welcome to the family of supporters!**

 **Lloydenia:** I never thought about how my story could make someone's day... thanks for the new view on things :D Your comment kind of gave me a new sense of motivation. Also, I'm glad you liked the prank.

 **Guest:** I don't know who you are... BUT YES! I totally agree with the whole cliffhanger thing. They're great but annoying. But, hey, I'm happy I was able to create some suspense. And from the looks of it, it's making the story good... or not... Yeah I'll just leave it as I'm happy you liked the chapter XD

 **MMM:** LOL! He's not dead! Sorry but seeing that I fooled the readers, as well as the characters, made me crack up :D Thanks for sticking around!

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Lloyd's POV**

As soon as I hear the scream, I'm out of bed, running as fast as I can to get to Nya and Claire's room. A thousand different possibilities run through my head. Claire was kidnapped... or killed. The second one sends a shiver down my spine, and a new wave a fear makes me run faster.

The darkness of the ship doesn't help. In fact, I'm pretty sure I made a wrong turn.

I look around. Come on, Claire.

"Help!" Someone yells in fear. "Somebody please HELP!"

It's Nya.

I turn right, and sure enough there it is. I try and pull open the door, but it's locked.

"Nya! Open the door!" I yell.

The other's suddenly emerge from the hallway, Sensei in hot pursuit. Even in the dark, I can see their faces are white with fear.

I give the door another shove, harder this time, and to my relief, it bursts open. But the sight that comes next makes my heart stop.

Nya is tied up in the corner of the room, struggling to break free of the ropes... and following her gaze, I'm able to see what she's so frightened about.

The moonlight streams into the room from the window, revealing a figure in a black cloak. Their face is covered with a black hood and mask, only revealing a pair of menacing eyes. The hatred displayed in them is directed at all of us as we pose in our battle stances. But it's not just the intruder that is horrifying... it's what he's holding.

Or who he's holding.

In the arms of the intruder is Claire, a knife held to her throat. She locks eyes with mine, silently begging for help. I can't help but retreat from my stance, staring in fear at the situation.

The assassin suddenly speaks, their voice so cold and dark I almost feel as if there's no more light. "I suggest that you all think this through like your green friend is doing... or someone _else_ might pay the price."

At the word 'else' the knife is pressed closer to Claire's throat, and Kai has to yank me back from moving forward to protect her.

"If you hurt her..."

"No one here has to get hurt. So long as you can follow instructions."

My eyes are still holding on to Claire's.

"Lloyd."

"Quiet, girl." The assassin hisses, pulling on her hair, causing her to look up. Claire breathes even faster.

"W-Who are you?" Kai asks from behind me.

"No one who should concern you. All I want is the girl... but my instructions were to eliminate anyone who gets in my way." He turns his gaze to Kai. "You're quite lucky I decided not to kill the other female... I am not your enemy."

"If you mess with one of us, you sure are our enemy." Cole remarks, clenching his fists.

The assassin laughs, a shrill sound that reminds me of the Overlord. A thought comes to my head... is the Overlord back? Does the intruder work for him?

"This girl," He glares at Claire, who shakes with fury and fear, "Is not one of you. Her destiny belongs... _elsewhere_."

"She belongs here." Wu claims. "The prophecy said so."

" _The prophecy_ can't tell you _everything_. I've been looking for this girl for a long time, and I haven't hesitated to take the lives that she loves."

Claire inhales sharply, and I take a step towards them.

"Don't.." She whispers. "He'll kill you too. After everyone I've already lost, Lloyd, I won't let him kill you too."

"But-"

"I'd listen to her if I were you. You might care about her, but I'm sure you also care about your _other_ teammates."

"Why have you gone to such lengths to find Claire? First you burnt down her village, hoping she'd be there, then you set the fire in the city, knowing that she'd come and help."

"It is foretold that the silver ninja would defeat the rise of a new evil... my master can't have her ruining his plans."

"Well, you're going to have to go back to your master not only telling him that you failed, but that he just made the ninja his new enemy." I remark, returning to my fighting position.

The assassin stares at me, and breaks out into laughter. "Cute. I knew you two were destined to work together, but I guess it was inevitable that you'd be destined _for_ each other. Too bad that you're going to have to live the rest of the days without your- what did you call it?- _soulmate_."

My hands are starting to glow green.

"Ah yes. I was there for that conversation. And thanks to you, you led me right to where you live."

Claire's gaze catches mine again, and for a moment I feel as if we're communicating again.

 _I have a plan... just follow along_

 _Are you sure_? I ask her.

She slightly nods... I can only hope that this works. I hold my breath as Claire starts to speak.

"Ah well, I'm kind of done being intimidated right now, so can you just get this over with?" Claire yawns, looking like she's not even remotely interested in the knife against her throat.

"Gladly- Wait what did you say?" The assassin asks.

"I said get this over and done with. The situation is a little cliché now, don't you think? The whole 'if you try and save her she _and_ you will die' thing is making me fall asleep, so I'd appreciate it if you saved the drama for later."

I rub the back of my head, going along with the plan. "Yeah, I kind of agree."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Kai and Cole exchange confused looks.

"Uh, Lloyd... _what are you doing?_ Do you _want_ her to die."

The assassin doesn't pay any attention to Cole whispering in my ear, but is instead focused intently on Claire.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is going on here?"

"I'm just saying that by this point it's useless to fight, so I'll just let you do your job."

"You're not going to fight? Beg for mercy? Even say goodbye to your little boyfriend?"

It takes a lot of restraint not to snicker at his confusion... he expected a fight, and now that she's not struggling he thinks that something is about to happen.

"Nope." Claire responds, winking at me.

He notices the gesture.

"What was that for? Why did she just wink?"

I shrug. "I'm sure that you're just imagining things."

The assassin looks around the room looking for things that might be out of the room. Quickly, while his gaze isn't on her, Claire reaches onto his belt and slips a dagger into her hand.

"What is-"

He yelps in pain as Claire slams her heel into his knee, letting her go. He bends down in pain, and Claire slices his arm with the dagger, resulting in a look of fury.

"You _stupid_ girl. You know you can't beat me in a fight. I'm smarter, faster, and much more experienced than you'll ever be."

"That may be so, but who in this room is actually _destined_ to win the fight."

He laughs again. "I'm glad to see that my opponent is clever, you remind me of your parents. However unlike you, they put up so much more of a fight. Too bad they had to be killed."

Claire grows a little paler, and her determined expression becomes more fearful as her breathing increases again.

The assassin however, doesn't charge towards Claire. Instead he glowers at us and jumps out the window. We all run to the window to see where he went, except for Jay, who ran to help Nya, and Claire, who stands frozen in fear, but to our surprise he's gone.

Claire drops to her knees and my attention is turned to her... she's crying.

I slowly walk over to her and kneel down to look her in the eyes. Instinctively, my arm wraps around her, and I pull her close. And instead of pulling away, she wraps me in a hug and cries into my shoulder. Normally, I'd be self-conscious about holding a crying girl in front of my friends, but they don't say anything. They don't even snicker or laugh. They all seem somber...

"He killed them." Claire cries.

"I know, Claire. But I won't let him get you again, do you hear me."

Claire cries even harder into my shoulder.

"No matter where I go, he'll follow..."

"It's going to be okay, Claire." I reassure her.

I look at Wu, asking for some room, and to my relief he nods and ushers everyone out. Kai stops at the door, giving us one last look, before closing the door.

Once they're all gone, Claire cries even harder, occasionally muttering something while she does so, and I stroke her ginger hair, not trying to calm her down, but trying to let her know that I'm there for her. I know what it's like to deal with loss and fear. I also know that tears need to be shed... so I let Claire shed her tears, no matter how awkward it gets, until her breathing slows.

I break from our hug, and hold her by both shoulders with our foreheads touching.

"You need sleep." I mumble.

She sniffs and wipes her eye.

"Please don't go, Lloyd."

"Y-You want me to stay?"

Claire slightly nods.

I pick her up, bridal style, and lay her down on her bed, sitting down on a chair next to her bed.

"What about you?" She asks.

"I'm here to make sure you're alright... I don't need to go to sleep, but you really should."

"You're human. You need as much sleep as I'll get..." She argues.

I shake my head. "I'll be fine, Claire."

Claire's brown eyes lock with mine again before she closes them, slowly but surely falling asleep. But, even though she's finally asleep, that doesn't stop her from tossing and turning.

I watch her, telling myself I _will not_ fall asleep. There's too much at stake... what if the assassin comes back? I push the thought out of my head. I can think about that if worse comes to worse. But, for now, I just have to be here for her.

Instead of focusing on the recent events, I focus on her steady breathing and her chest rising and falling. I sigh and place my hand on hers, slowly rubbing her soft skin.

 _I will not fall asleep_. I tell myself. _I will not fall asleep... I will not fall asleep... I will not fall asleep... I will not... will not... fall... asleep..._

 **Claire's POV**

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the silence. Usually Nya is shaking my shoulder to get me up, but, strangely, she's not here... then I remember.

I bolt up looking around the room from where I sit on the bed. Everything is in the same place as before. Placing a hand to my forehead, I sigh in relief that I'm not sick... but does that mean everything from last night was real?

A noise distracts me from my thoughts and I look down to see Lloyd resting his head in his arm, peacefully sleeping away with his hand a few centimeters away from where mine rests. His presence calms me down, even though he's asleep. The fact that even though I was nearly killed last night, he was there for me.

I place a hand on his shoulder, about to wake him, but hesitate.

He looks more relaxed than he's seemed in a while. Was he really losing sleep? It's hard to tell... but I'm still concerned. As soon as I screamed he got here a lot sooner than the others. Was Lloyd already awake? Or was he just startled?

I also stop because he refused to go to sleep last night, and I've known him to be somewhat stubborn. Once he knows what his goal is, he's not going to give up. So the fact that he fell asleep anyways tells me that it was much needed.

So, I let my hand travel from his shoulder back onto the bed and lay my head down on the pillow again. For a while I debate whether or not I should just go back to sleep, but the events of last night keep troubling me.

Who was after me? And why me in general? Lloyd's apart of the prophecy as well, so why isn't the assassin targeting him?

I look over at Lloyd, making sure to move slowly so I don't wake him up. Something just doesn't click about all of this. I'm not sure why, but I get the feeling that the assassin purposefully stayed away from Lloyd last night. The thought sends a shiver down my spine. The fact that some master plan that none of us knows anything about, is being set into place. I need to figure this out.

I turn my thoughts away from that and try and think of something else that might help.

The assassin said he killed my parents... just like everyone else he took away from me. But I was with my parents before _anyone_ knew about the prophecy or my powers. So why was the assassin after my parents if I wasn't the silver ninja yet?

Come to think of it... how did Wu somehow _stumble_ across the exact person he needed to train? A voice deep down is telling me that it wasn't a coincidence.

And what does any of this have to do with Lloyd?

I moan place a hand to my head trying to soothe the headache that is forming... but the noise might have been a little too loud seeing as Lloyd springs up from the chair.

"Claire!" He yells looking around the room. His eyes land on me.

I chuckle. "I'm fine, Lloyd. Just a headache."

Lloyd blushes a little at his sudden reaction and sits down on the chair next to the bed again. "Oh. I thought you were... in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. May I remind you that I have my _mighty protector_... the one who inconveniently fell asleep against his will."

Lloyd moans and facepalms. "I can't believe I fell asleep! Why didn't you wake me up!?"

I shrug not wanting to make a big deal out of it. "You needed the rest... besides, I can take care of myself."

"That wasn't clear last night. If that assassin had been a little more careful, your scream wouldn't have woken anyone up... you'd be gone and we wouldn't notice until it was too late!"

I frown at the memory. How I actually managed to rest and then the next thing I know, cold hands are forcefully pushing me upwards. Nya didn't waste any time trying to fight, but his experience outmatched hers... I wasn't just scared for my own safety but hers as well. And then the others showed up... I just couldn't deal with another loss. But unlike the others, who had no choice but to die, Lloyd had been willing to get hurt, so long as it meant I was safe... His caring melts my heart.

"Hey, Claire. It's okay, alright. You're safe now."

A tear escapes, and falls down my cheek. "Everything I touch is a disaster. I can't even meet someone without them getting hurt."

I swallow the lump in my throat, promising that I won't cry again. I need to show Lloyd that I can be strong. He wraps his arms around me again and I forget all about the promise. Here, I don't need to be strong... here, I can cry. So I do.

"Don't say that, Claire. You're with us now..." Lloyd mumbles.

"But I'm putting you in danger too... he could have easily taken Nya's life last night..." I sob.

"But he didn't. I don't know why, but he didn't kill Nya. All he wanted was you."

"Why can't you just hand me over?.." I whisper.

Lloyd's silent for a while, and I can see that he's asking himself the same question. Why _didn't_ he just hand me over? His team would be a lot safer that way, and I'm supposed to die anyway, according to the prophecy.

I silently hope that the prophecy isn't his reason for protecting me.

Lloyd pulls apart from our hug and links his hand in mine. "Because... I remembered our promise. For the future..."

I smile and wrap my arms around him again, this time for a friendly hug instead of a comforting one.

He pulls away. "We'll figure this out together, Claire. You're not alone in this."

"Okay... Loser."

He rolls his eyes, but smiles with joy.

"Should we go-"

Lloyd is cut off by the door opening revealing Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Nya talking about something. But, when they see us, they stop in their tracks... and it takes me a moment to realize why. Lloyd and I are still holding hands.

"Did we... interrupt something?" Cole asks.

We both blush and let go of our linked hands. I take a good look at all of them. Nya's mouthing what looks to be 'so cute' to Cole, whose eyes are traveling from me to Lloyd. Kai's trying not to laugh and Jay coughs something that sounds suspiciously like 'Ishipit' into his arms, which makes Kai's struggle harder. Zane just suddenly finds the corner of the room fascinating.

"Sorry. We didn't hear you coming." Lloyd explains, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. Um... Well, Wu said it was time to train soon... so we thought we'd come and get you..."

"Okay." I say.

"Absolutely not." Lloyd responds at the exact same time.

I shoot him an annoyed glare.

"Since when do you get to decide what I can and can't do?"

"Uh, when you were nearly _killed_ last night!"

"I told you, I'm _fine_ , Lloyd!"

Lloyd shakes his head. "You're still unstable from last night, Claire."

" _Unstable!_ "

Jay laughs uncomfortably. "Maybe we _did_ interrupt something."

We both ignore him.

"I didn't mean it like that Claire. I'm just saying that you're still a little shaken up... you need more rest."

"I never asked you to decide everything for me, Lloyd. And I'm tired of not having _any_ more control of my life!"

I storm past the others, who move out of my way, ignoring Lloyd's call, and make my way towards the extra training room. I just need a break from everyone right now.

When I get there, I immediately start to punch the punching bag.

It's not that I'm _mad_ at Lloyd trying to protect me... it's the way that he's a little _too_ overprotective. He doesn't think I'm able to look out for myself, and thinks it's his responsibility to keep me in check. Even though he's right, that I'm still "shaken up", I don't want him to know that.

And then there's the last thing I said. How I have _absolutely_ no power over my life anymore. Instead, destiny took over it and laid my whole path out in front of me. And the fact that Lloyd is trying to do the same...

I land another punch on the punching bag.

"What did that punching bag ever do to you?"

Wu's voice startles me so much that I don't notice that the impact of my punch sends the punching bag right to me, causing me to be knocked to the floor.

I glare at him.

"Is it too much to ask for some _alone time_?"

"Hmmmm. What is troubling you, Claire?"

I scoff. "Why do you just naturally assume that something is _troubling_ me?"

"Normally, you don't let a _punching bag_ knock you to the floor..."

I get off of the floor and dust myself off, returning to the activity of punching away all of my unwanted anger.

"You _scared_ me."

"And normally, you wouldn't let anyone _scare_ you... so let me ask you again. What is bothering you?"

"Oh, I don't know... I WAS ALMOST _KILLED_ LAST NIGHT!"

Wu strokes his flowing white beard, considering my answer, and shakes his head.

"Oh, Claire. I know you too well to know that is not what your mind is focusing on."

I let out a scream of anger as I punch harder, nearly knocking the bag off of the hook.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH DAY AFTER DAY! You just DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

I raise my fist to land another punch, but Wu's hand catches it.

"You're right. I don't understand... but there is someone who does."

I scream again, now focusing my energy on Wu. I've beaten him before... I can do it again.

"Who understands what it's like to lose people you love! And wanting to make sure it NEVER happens AGAIN! WHO understands what it's like to have DESTINY make EVERY choice for them! WHO UNDERSTANDS THE PRESSURE OF NOT WANTING TO LET ANYONE DOWN EVER AGAIN! AND TO FUFILL A PROPHECY YOU DON'T EVEN WANT! WHO, WU! WHO!"

I pin Wu to the wall with one arm and raise my fist back to attack, but Wu calmly catches my gaze and says the word that almost literally makes my heart stop.

"Lloyd."

I stand there, breathing heavily, and looking into his eyes... ever so slowly realizing that he's right.

I release my grip on him, and turn away from my master, ashamed that I let anger take over me like that, and ashamed that I pushed away the only person who will ever understand me. Tears fall from my eyes again, no matter how much I don't want them to.

"There is no need to be ashamed, Claire. It's _okay_ to be angry. But that doesn't mean you should push us away... especially the ones who understand you the most."

Wu sighs and continues. "I know that you don't want to feel weak. I know that you think you don't need protection... But, just like you, Lloyd doesn't want to lose anyone else. Just like you, Lloyd will do everything in his power to prevent further loss. He just cares about you too much. And he cares... because he understands."

I nod slightly, wiping away the tears before they get out of hand, and consider a question that I've been meaning to ask...

"Did you know them?"

Wu looks down. I can see in his eyes that he _did_ know them. I never thought that Wu would ever have a connection to them.

"Yes. I knew your parents..."

"What were they like?" I interrupt.

"They-" Wu sighs and starts over. "You meant the world to them. They raised you like no other parent would, inspiring people to see the world in different ways... I was amazed to see how they saw beauty in everything. I am also amazed to see how much you take after them."

I bite my lip, wanting to ask more, but knowing that I shouldn't push a touchy subject... I know how hard it is to think about the lost lives of those who were close to you. Luckily, I don't have to ask, seeing as Wu continues.

"Sarah was a friend of Misako, Lloyd's mother, while Peter had connections to Ray, Kai's father... So they were like distant friends in a way. It almost felt like watching fate fold out when they first met. In fact, before my brother was banished to the underworld, we had a bet on whether they would get together. I naturally won." Wu chuckles, but soon turns serious. "Never the matter, they became almost inseparable... but, as the years went by, I guess everyone went their separate paths... For a time I felt unbearably lonely, but it was your parents that came back day after day for my sake. We became very close. A few years went by... and then they had you."

I smile, imagining what my parents were like as Wu tells the story. It feels like a heavy weight has been lifted now that I at least know something about the people who died for me.

"You had Peter's ginger hair and Sarah's brown eyes, which displayed pure joy. Your parents were simply delighted to have you there."

"You met me?"

"I visited a few times, though it's most likely that you don't remember, and let me say it was remarkable to see how much you grew, going from a small infant to a curious toddler, never losing the gift of happiness that you were born with. Anyways, it was a tragedy to hear about the death of them... But somehow I knew that you made it out alive. So I went looking for you, only to find you shivering under a tree. It was on that rainy night that I discovered you were the chosen one for the prophecy... the Silver Ninja."

I stare at him, soaking in his words. I want nothing more than to meet them. To at least _remember_ them... but I can't. All I can remember is that one night. The next thing I remember after the screaming is Wu finding me. I remember how I cried, saying that I didn't want to go with him, instead, saying that I wanted my parents. But he smiled and offered me some of his food and water from his journey, which I gladly took. After his generosity, it didn't take him long to convince me to let him take care of me until I found my parents. I stayed with him for a year before I found out about my powers... And it took a year before I found out about my parents. I thought it would hurt, knowing that my family was dead, but for some reason I didn't think of them as 'Mom' and 'Dad'… They were people in my head with no names and no faces, and they happened to know me. By then, I had already forgotten them.

So instead of mourning them, I replaced their existence with Wu. Wu was my family. Wu would take care of me. Back then, I didn't have a mother or father. By the time I turned six, I led myself to believe I _never_ had a mother or father. They gave me to Wu when I was born... but that night in the woods came back, night after night, to haunt me. I would wake up crying, thinking I was still in the woods. I thought it was real... but I knew better than to believe that dreams were real. So night after night I shrugged it off as a nightmare with no meaning. I created a false reality to deal with my pain.

I cover my mouth with my hand as I realize what I did. I _made_ myself forget them. And until now, I never gave them a second thought. I never realized that they died for me. And the fact that I could do it again scares me... all of those villagers. What if I forget them too?

And then a scarier thought.

If what Wu is saying is true, Lloyd would risk his life for me...

If he actually died...

Would I forget him?

My breathing speeds up and Wu places a hand on my shoulder.

"Claire, what's wrong."

I shake my head. I can't tell him what I did... and what I'm afraid will happen. Like he said, he won't understand.

But maybe someone will.

Even though I highly doubt that Lloyd will even understand a fraction of what I'm going through right now, I have to try. And I also owe him an apology. I feel terrible about how I reacted when he was trying to make sure I was okay. And knowing that he thinks he did something wrong makes the guilt heavier.

"Nothing's wrong, Wu. I'm just shocked to be hearing about my parents."

 _Parents_. The word feels so unfamiliar when I say it.

Wu bows his head, accepting my answer and removes his hand.

"If you need anything, Claire... please don't hesitate to ask. We _all_ care about you and will do anything we need to do."

"Okay, Wu."

Wu turns to exit the room, but abruptly turns around again. "And, Claire?"

"Yes?"

"I agree with Lloyd. You should take the day off from training."

I try not to show my disappointment. It's not that I like training, I just don't want to be left out. But, Wu usually knows what he's doing. As a good student... I have to do what he says.

"Understood."

However when Wu leaves the room, I take into account that he said no _training_. I might as well have some fun while all of my friends are busy... but first I need to talk to a certain Green Ninja.

 **Lloyd's POV**

It felt like the world stopped as she walked away. It made me feel terrible... why was I so stupid!? I said probably the worst possible thing... and now she's gone. I really hope that she'll forgive me. I really hope she can see how much I mean it when I say that I'm sorry.

"Just to be sure... you guys are _actually_ fighting this time, right?" Jay asks at breakfast, right before Cole jabs him in the ribs. He yelps in pain.

"What was that for!"

"You don't just say things like that, Jay." Cole hisses, nodding his head towards me.

"Oooooh." Jay whispers. "Sorry about that, Lloyd. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just you and Claire..."

"Yeah we don't normally fight. I can understand your confusion."

Kai nudges me. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you did _anything_ wrong. You were just trying to protect her."

I smile, knowing that Kai really means it.

"Of course you do, Kai." Nya comments. "But there's a difference between _protective_ and _over-protective._ But I do think that Claire will come around. Eventually she'll realize that some people are much _worse_ when it comes to being protective."

At the last sentence, she shoots Kai a pointed glare. He shrugs it off and ignores Nya's eye roll.

"Hey, Lloyd... are you sure you're okay? I don't think that the argument you had with Claire is the only thing that's bothering you."

I sigh. Sometimes having close friends isn't always a good thing. They can see right through you. But, he's right. Yesterday's events are still replaying in my head. The feeling that I had before Claire was attacked. Finding her in the arms of an assassin. Falling asleep against my will. Holding her hand again...

"It's nothing. Really, I'm fine."

None of them seem convinced, but to my relief, they don't push the subject.

However, my relief doesn't last long... to everyone's surprise, Claire walks into the room.

She yawns sitting down next to Nya.

"I guess I never gave you guys a proper good morning." She looks around at all of us, now realizing that we're all staring at her in shock. Ten minutes ago she was fuming. "Why are you guys looking at me like I ate your pudding cup?"

"W-We thought you'd be... punching something. Weren't you absolutely mad a moment ago?" Nya explains to her friend.

"Sensei wasn't kidding when he said she doesn't dwell on things." Jay whispers to Zane, who nods in agreement. Claire pretends not to hear, but I recognize the flash of annoyance that crosses her face.

"I decided that if my roommate, Nya, was nearly killed, I'd be concerned about her need to train. It was wrong of me to get so mad."

It takes a lot of restraint to keep my jaw from dropping. _Claire_ is _apologizing_... even though she did nothing wrong. But as she speaks, I catch the message she's trying to say.

Claire wants to talk.

I gulp. Maybe she really is going to give out to me. I have a feeling that she's not _really_ apologizing. The apology is going to have to come from me.

Nevertheless, I respect her request and give her a small nod.

The rest of our breakfast is just awkward silence. I mean, one of our teammates was nearly murdered. Then she found out that this guy has been hunting her down her entire life... It'd be heartless to try and talk like nothing happened... because it did. And it scared us just as much as it did Claire. Specifically me.

After breakfast we all say our goodbyes to Claire as we go to train. However, before I can get anywhere, she yanks my elbow and pulls me into a corner.

"We need to talk." She claims.

I look down the hallway. No one seems to notice that I'm gone.

"I'm sure Wu will understand." Claire assures me, like she read my mind.

"Fine." I agree. "Claire, I'm awfully sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to upset you."

"And like _I_ said, I can relate to why you did it. You and I are more alike than we know..."

"I know, alright. It's getting kind of scary... but I just wanted to apologize."

I start to walk to where the others are arguing, hoping they haven't noticed I'm gone, but once again, Claire stops me.

"I didn't want to talk to you because of _that_. I-I just."

I nod in understanding. She wants to talk about something personal. Taking her hand, I lead her to the nearest room and shut the door.

"What's wrong, Claire."

She sighs and sits down on the floor. "Where do I start?"

"From the beginning."

And she does. She tells me everything... from the very beginning of what she remembers. How her parents died, how Wu found her... and how she forced herself to forget her parents. How she never realized until last night that they died for her.

Throughout the whole thing, I restrain from comforting her. She said that she wants to be strong this time around. Like the good friend I am, I agreed.

"I told you before, Lloyd... I'm terrible. I'm just so ashamed that I did that!" She cries once she finishes.

"No you're not. Sure, you did a terrible thing, but you're not a terrible person. Although, I wouldn't do what you did, myself... I can understand why you did it."

Claire looks up from where she hangs her head. "Really?"

"When I lost my dad, all I wanted to do was forget. It would be less painful that way. But sometimes the best way to show you love someone is to remember them. You were so young when you lost your parents, Claire. You didn't know."

She leans her head against my shoulder, closing her eyes. I try not to take much notice into how much I want to stay here, just us. But after a moment of silence, Claire speaks up.

"What are your parents like?"

My parents? I'm not too sure I want to talk about my dad at the moment... but the sound of Claire's voice is just so genuine... I feel like she of all people should know.

"Well, my dad was evil for most of my life... but, after the final battle, I spent as much time as I could with him."

"And?"

"He-He was the greatest person I've ever met. After he turned good, he swore that he'd never fight again... but he broke that oath to protect me."

She moves her head a little.

"I wish I could meet him."

"Really?" I ask, unprepared for her statement.

"Yeah."

I take her answer into consideration. If only she _could_ meet him. For some reason, I think he'd really like her. I know he'd accept her as my friend... and I also think he'd accept her as something _more_ than my friend.

"Your parents sound great, Lloyd."

Claire slightly smiles as she says this, and I can't help but smile along with her.

"Imagine if somebody walked in on us like this. Sensei would kill me for skipping training."

She chuckles. "I think he's okay with it."

"I _would_ say that, but he's _so_ unpredictable... It's hard to tell what he really thinks."

"Try spending seven years with him!"

"Okay. I can't argue with that."

Claire digs her head deeper into my shoulder. "Lloyd, I have a question..."

"Fire away."

"What are _your_ five favorite things?"

I try not to show my surprise. _My_ favorite things?

"Um. I don't know. I haven't put much thought into it."

That's not true. I didn't think about it before I asked Claire the question... but after she told me what she valued, her favorites became mine as well.

"Think about it... what do you hold close to your heart?"

I think about her question, genuinely trying as hard as I can. What _do_ I care about? Ninjago? My friends? My family?... Claire?

"I really have no clue, Claire."

"Huh. Well how about you think about it... and then tell me later. It's crucial that I know."

"Like you're going to _die_ if you don't know."

"I might as well."

"Fine. I'll _think_ about it. I'm not guaranteeing that I can find anything interesting..."

She and I laugh as I help her off the ground.

"Hey, Loser... for once, nobody interrupted us..."

"I guess they are catching on. Slowly... but surely."

Slowly, but surely. Kind of like us, I realize.

When we reach the hallway, Claire pulls her hand from mine with a slight smile.

"We can talk later then...?"

"Yeah."

Her smile disappears as she turns around and walks down the hallway, all alone. It makes me think of how enjoyable her company is. And, now that she's gone, the world feels like it's stopped again. Like nothing that happens is important unless Claire is here.

I sigh, knowing that a girl and a boy can only stay friends for a while. Eventually they'll grow into something more... but Claire and I haven't. I mean, we agreed that dating isn't important at the moment, but, I guess when we made that agreement, I never realized how painful waiting is.

Does Claire realize that?

Probably not. And even if she does, she most likely doesn't care. Or she's at least pretending not to care.

"Get a grip, Lloyd." I remind myself, walking onto the decks. Too bad words can only go so far.

 **Chapter 15! Good? Not good? Either way, you read the chapter, so that's satisfying. I think this is the longest I've ever done, so if you want me to make chapters shorter, please tell me! When you guys don't review, I always get the feeling that the chapter wasn't good... that or you don't have anything to say. Anyways let's get down to business... thank you to Nick Wolf 19, Night's Potential, marysiebert16 for following/favoriting the story! We welcome you to the family of supporters :D Another thanks to BedazzleDewdrops, MMM, llydenia for reviewing yet again...**

 **BedazzleDewdrops: Random fact, huh? Just a question, what's the opposite of Tuesday then? Is it all of the days? Or just one? Also... congratulations on your guess! At least you got close to the truth... my mom had to ask me whether or not he was dead. So... YAY :D**

 **MMM: Thanks!**

 **Llydenia: Aw! Nobody's ever started a hashtag for me! Your comment made my day yet again... I'm really happy that you like the book.**

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Claire's POV

Sneaking around Ninjago city, incognito style, is basically my new favorite hobby. I mean, who knew that being a new celebrity would be so fun. So far I've passed several stores selling magazines with my name on it... well, not my _name_ , but The Silver Ninja. Apparently when you risk your life for someone, you're automatically famous. Or I'm well known because I'm friends with the Ninja. Either way, I'm getting attention.

I check my watch. The guys and Nya will be done training in two hours. Until then I'll have to occupy myself with something. Looking around the street I'm on, the only thing I can see is a few restaurants and stores.

"Hey you!"

I turn around to see a man in brown holding a clipboard.

"Me?" I ask.

He looks up. "Who else would I be talking to?"

I look around at the many people going by. There are plenty of possible choices he could be talking too.

"Do you want to help or not?" He asks.

I look around, confused again. Maybe he isn't talking to me.

"Help with what?"

The man rolls his eyes. "Did you sign up to help at the museum or not? It'll only be for a while. The pay is good as well..."

A job?

"What museum?" I question.

"Listen, sweetheart. I don't have time to deal with kids right now. You're either coming with me or you're not..."

I consider. He said for a while. And working at the museum does sound fun.

"Sure... Um do you mind telling me who you are?"

The man rolls his eyes. "My name is Dareth. I'm looking for kids like you to help out at the museum today. There's going to be a large crowd..."

"Uh, okay, Dareth. I'll be glad to help."

"Good. Just head down the street and turn right. You can't miss it. Tell the lady at the front desk that I sent you. She'll print you out a nametag and give you your assignment."

Dareth turns away from me and starts yelling at other people, who avoid him like he's crazy. Nevertheless I follow his instructions and soon end up at a massive building with a large staircase and pillars. This must be the museum.

As I enter the door, I remember something that Lloyd told me. His mom works here... maybe I can meet her. If I can find her, that is.

I walk up to the front desk where a lady smiles at me.

"How can I help you, dear?"

"Um, I was sent here by Dareth. He said something about a temporary job..."

"Ah yes. It's the time of year where we offer up opportunities to hire teens like yourself who might be interested in a job. Let's see. There's an opening in twenty minutes. I'm Mandy by the way..."

"Claire. Claire Wilson" I respond.

"Well, Claire, here's a name tag for you. You'll be an assistant today. Is there anyone in particular that you want to assist?"

Did Lloyd mention his mom's name? No. He only said that she worked here. It was Wu that mentioned her name... what was it?

"Is there anybody here named... Misako? My friend said their mom worked here."

"Ah. Yeah, we can pair you up with Misako. I'm not sure if she has an assistant yet today."

Misako. Well, when I get back I can tell Lloyd that I finally met his mother. Although, I'm sure that he wanted to do the introductions.

"Thank you, Mandy."

"No problem, Claire. Just walk down that hallway and take a left. She should be down there."

I give Mandy a smile before walking down the huge corridor. I've never visited a museum before, so seeing all of the history takes my breath away. I stop at a portrait of a Serpentine tribe... it looks like an Anacondrai general. Maybe Arcturus?

I look around at all the other exhibits, not noticing that someone has entered the room.

"Can I help you?" An elderly voice asks.

I spin around in surprise, blushing a little at how carried away I got. On a nearby staircase stands a woman with gray hair and glasses. She wears a green scarf and a beige utility jacket.

"I'm looking for someone named Misako." I show the woman my name tag. "I'm supposed to be her assistant."

The woman chuckles. "Well, then it's nice to meet you," she squints at my name tag, "Claire Wilson."

I nearly jump in surprise. "Are you Misako?"

"Indeed I am."

Letting out a sigh of relief, I shake her hand.

When we let go, she smiles. "I didn't mean to intrude, but you looked so fascinated..."

"I've never been to a museum before."

"Are you new to the city?" Misako questions.

"I guess you could say that. I'm living with some friends right now."

"Well, seeing as you haven't visited before, let me show you around."

Misako leads me to a variety of rooms, each fitting their own themes. From the creation of Ninjago, to the serpentine wars, and even the battle between The First Spinjitzu Master and The Overlord. However, the last one leaves me in awe. It's an exhibit dedicated to Lloyd and the others.

"Amazing right? I figured that since the ninja worked so hard, they deserve their own part in history." Misako comments.

"They sure do." I reply, taking in the whole room. "You must be so proud of him."

Misako freezes. "Of who?"

"Lloyd of course. He's your son isn't he?"

She tilts her head. "How did you know that he was my son? I never really tell anybody..."

"Oh, uh, I might have forgot to mention that the people I live with are, um,... yeah."

Her eyes widen. "So _you're_ the Silver Ninja. Lloyd talked about you quite a bit in our latest conversation. I never expected you to just show up though. I expected more of an introduction."

I rub the back of my head in embarrassment, from both the fact that Lloyd was talking about me and how I forgot to mention my identity.

"The guys are training, so I thought I'd find something to do. I met this guy Dareth on the street and he said to come here."

"Dareth. Sorry about him by the way, if he caused you any trouble. We just had to find something to do with him lately. He's not the most _reliable_ person."

"Eh. I've seen worse. But when I got here, I remembered that Wu told me your name... so I'm your assistant now."

Misako holds the door open for me.

"Well, we're opening soon, and I'm glad that I finally got an assistant. Are you good with kids?"

Kids? There was a group of kids in Jamaniki, but I never really knew them. The only kid that I got along with was the little girl I lived with. Her family was the one that offered to let me stay. She was three before I got hit with the tomorrows tea. Then I kind of became like her babysitter when her parents went off to work.

"Yeah. I guess I'm okay."

Misako nods. "There's a group of kids visiting for a field trip and I'm supposed to show them the exhibits."

"I think I can help. I won't make any promises, though. There's just one problem."

Misako turns, a worried expression on her face. "What is it?"

"I have to be back at the bounty in two hours... or else Wu will have my head."

"I think that we can make that happen. These things usually take about an hour."

Misako and I stop at the door, where we can see children filing out of a school bus. Most of them can't sit still while the rest look completely bored. It takes a few moments for the teachers to calm them down, but pretty soon they're running up the stairs and gasping in awe at the museum.

"Welcome." Misako announces to the children. "My name is Misako," she gestures to me, "And this is my assistant Claire. Today we'll be showing you the exhibits."

The kids look around at each other, wondering what they should say.

"But history is boring!" A black haired boy whines.

"History is essentially everything. So are you saying that _everything_ is boring?" I ask. This boy is probably one of the kids that doesn't respect anyone. The only way to get him to stop whining is to make a point where you are right.

All of the kids turn to the boy, waiting for his answer. But he huffs and backs down.

"Alright, then. Come on children, there's a lot to show you."

Misako leads the kids to the first room while I stay at the back of the group. However, I don't go unnoticed. A few little girls grab my hands and pull me to where they're walking.

"My name is Lily." One of them says, sweetly.

"I'm Hannah." Another girl claims.

"What's your name?" A little girl with blond hair asks... she looks familiar.

"Claire." I answer.

"That's a pretty name." A different girl comments.

"Um. Thanks."

By the time that we reach the first exhibit, nearly all of the little girls are crowding around me. The boys stick to their own group, but the black haired boy catches my eye and sticks out his tongue at me. I return the gesture and he turns around again, annoyed.

"That's Brad." The blond girl whispers. "He doesn't like most girls. He's really mean most of the times."

"I don't really care. I've seen meaner people."

Involuntarily, I think of the assassin. His cold hands. His raspy voice. The dagger pressed tightly against my throat.

All of the kids get excited about the dinosaur exhibit that we are now in, and pay no attention to me anymore. Except for this little girl. She stays by my side.

She takes her little hand and touches mine with it.

"I'm sorry that you've met mean people. It's not fun."

I smile. "It's a part of life. I don't mind the mean people anymore. I have friends to keep me company."

She returns the smile. "I like friends. They're nice. Do you want to know who my best friend is?"

"Who?" I ask, not prepared for her answer.

"The Silver Ninja." The girl pulls a picture out of her pocket. It's of her and a girl in a gray ninja suit. "That's me and that's her. She saved me from a fire. I haven't met her, but she's still my _best_ friend."

Tears form on the brim of my eyes. So this is Emma. The girl who brought me a flower when I was in the hospital. "That's beautiful. I'm sure she'd love it."

"I wanted to give it to her. But nobody has seen her. I asked my sister to find her, because according to her she went on a date with one of the ninja. No one believes her, but I had to try. She said she's too busy."

I roll my eyes. The lies that people come up with for popularity.

"I can guarantee that your sister has not gone on a date with one of the ninja. But I happen to know the Silver Ninja. Maybe I can give it to her."

"Really?" Emma questions, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah..." I bend down to whisper my secret into her ear. "Because she's me."

Her smile is brighter than the sun as she wraps me in a hug. "I knew that you'd be okay." She releases me and closes her eyes. "Deep breaths, Emma. Deep breaths." When she opens her eyes she smiles again. "I have _so_ many questions."

And indeed she does. She asks me what the ninja are like. What we do all day when we're not saving the world. Do we go to school. But the last one makes me choke.

"Are you and the Green Ninja dating yet?"

I recover as fast as I can. "Why would we be dating? Did he say we would be?"

Emma giggles. "He asked the same thing. I said that you should. I think you'd both be really happy."

"True happiness isn't given. It's found." I state, remembering a quote I found sometime.

"But he can help you find it. Does he make you happy?"

Without thinking, I answer. "Yes."

I can feel the heat slowly seeping into my face. I'm talking about this with a _child_. A pretty smart child... but still, a child nonetheless. Misako says something to the rest of the kids and they race down the halls trying to get to the next exhibit. Emma and I follow, slower than the others.

"Well, if he can help you feel happy, then you should be with him." She continues.

"It's not that simple, Emma... romance is complicated. We both agreed that we're not ready for a relationship just yet. I'm going to respect his request and wait a while longer."

Emma sighs and facepalms. The gesture is adorable coming from a kid. "If you're both waiting around to respect each other's decision, who's going to make the first move?"

I think about what she's implying. "That doesn't matter now. I'm sure we can figure that out when the time comes."

"But when will it be time?" Emma whines. I laugh at her determination to try and get us together.

"That's the funny thing... you'll just know when it is. For now I'll have to... wait."

My shoulders drop at the word and Emma turns to me sadly.

"It sounds like you don't want to wait."

"Nobody _wants_ to wait."

"So, then you don't... want to wait?"

"...I guess not."

Emma smiles joyfully at my answer. "So you _do_ like him! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew-"

Before she can get too loud and draw attention, especially from Lloyd's _mother_ , I place a hand over her mouth.

"Mmph?" She mumbles, looking up at me with adorable eyes. I roll my eyes and remove the hand that was blocking her mouth. "I take it that you've never liked a boy before."

"Nope."

A simple answer is all that is needed. Maybe she'll see how much I don't want to talk about this anymore... but I should know better. She's a kid. She doesn't get hints.

"Then he's special! Was it because he saved you from the fire?"

I sigh. No, I had smaller feelings for him before the incident. It most likely started when I said green suited me and Nya began teasing me. Yeah, that's probably it. But I can't say that... somehow Lloyd will find out, and he'll ask me about it, becoming even more insufferable.

"I don't think so."

"Then tell me! _Please_."

"I can't say. It's personal." I reply, blushing a little.

"Ahhh." She whines. "Why does it have to be personal? Can't you just say?"

"Like I said... romance is complicated."

"Fine. But the next time I see him, I'll tell him what you said. I think he has a right to know."

Oh goody. No doubt that if he does see her again that he _will_ in fact become insufferable.

"Please don't." I silently beg.

"I think you're smart enough to know that you _never_ should have answered my questions. So in a way, you actually want at least _someone_ to know. Or else you would've stayed quiet."

This girl is too clever for her own good. Her statement is so accurate that it's scary.

"Maybe it's because I trust you not to tell anyone."

"Or maybe you want some of this information to make its way back to him so you don't have to wait any longer."

Wow. I might have not realized it, but I think everything she's saying is right.

"I really think we should talk about something else." I answer.

"Okay. How about you tell me what he's like."

I shake my head. "I already described the Ninja."

"You forgot to talk about the Green Ninja... don't you remember? You told me about all of them except for him."

"Did I?"

"Yes!"

Sighing again, I begin a painful description of Lloyd, not shaking the feeling that she wanted me to feel this uncomfortable.

 **Lloyd's POV**

Today I train ten times harder, imagining the assassin every time I land a blow. I really think that it's getting noticeable at this point.

"Uh, Lloyd this is training... not war." Kai remarks as I complete the training course yet again. The others come and stand beside him, watching me fight.

"Who knows what will happen, Kai? Maybe this might turn into a war." Going into the course again.

Wu, of course, is drinking his tea, not exactly watching me like the others are. In fact, he seems quite distant.

"Hey, Sensei! Training's supposed to be over!" Jay shouts, waving his arms to get Wu's attention.

Wu, however, doesn't respond. I don't even think he was paying attention to what Jay said.

I land my final punch and lean down, trying to catch my breath, while the others look at each other, concern written on their faces.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Cole asks the group.

"I don't know... How about an assassin?" Nya replies.

Zane nods his head. "I believe it has shocked him, like all of us, that Claire was so vulnerable. We've all seen her fighting style, and have discovered that she's not so easily beaten. Imagine what he could have done to us should he had decided to attack."

"You're telling me... he _tied_ me up."

"At least you didn't have a knife against your throat, Nya." I comment.

The others fall silent again, probably for the fiftieth time today.

"I wonder who he works for." Jay says, finally deciding to ease the tension.

"Yeah, he mentioned a prophecy..." Kai wonders aloud.

"I'm not surprised. Claire mentioned a prophecy. Don't you guys remember her saying something about that?"

They all turn to me, surprised. Then I remember that we were in the city when she said something about it. Just her and me.

"Um no. She never said anything about a prophecy." Nya states.

Kai has a suspicious look on his face. "Why would she tell you and not us?"

I rub the back of my head. "Come to think of it, she and I were alone when she told me. I thought she would have mentioned it to you all, though. At least at some point."

"Where exactly were you when she said something?" Zane asks, curious as always.

The looks that they're all giving me say that there's no way I'm getting out of this until I tell them the truth... that Claire and I actually went on a date.

"I-Uh... we were," I sigh, starting over. "We were taking a walk in the city. We were talking, and things got a bit personal. That's when she told me about some mysterious prophecy that claimed she was going to die while defeating a new enemy. Happy?"

The looks on their faces are of pure shock. Either from the prophecy or the fact that I got the guts to take her on a date. Something tells me that it's the second one.

"Wait a minute..." Cole says, waving his hands. "You and Claire were in the city on a _walk_ and _that's_ when she mentioned a prophecy."

I nod my head, annoyed. "That's exactly what I said, Cole."

"But the situation is so simple. If it was just a walk, it wasn't anything special. Why would she still tell you and not us if nothing actually happened?" Nya asks.

"I don't know _why_ Claire does _half_ of the things she does! How should I know why she decided to leave you in the dark!?"

"She would tell you if it wasn't _just_ a walk." Jay claims, raising an eyebrow. They all turn to me, expectantly.

I sigh, regretting the words forming in my mouth. I'm never going to get a moment alone after this...

"Fine... we went on a secret _date_." I grumble, looking at the ground.

The only person who is calm after my confession is Zane, go figure. The others, even Nya, burst into laughter. They're probably laughing as hard as Claire and I were yesterday night. Nevertheless, my face heats up, and I can only imagine how red it has gotten.

"Little Lloyd Garmadon is finally all grown up!" Kai wheezes.

"Dude, this is priceless!" Jay replies.

I cross my arms at their immaturity. "That doesn't make Claire my _girlfriend_. It was just a one-time thing, okay?"

Zane places a metal hand on my shoulder. "You might say that Lloyd, but deep down I think you enjoyed your date. I also believe that you really want to go on another one, but don't know how to go about it. If so, all you have to do is ask..."

"One time! Do you not get the meaning of that!" I interrupt.

Nya wipes a tear from her eye, joining in on the conversation. "It's not like Claire will refuse, Lloyd. She'll kill me for saying this, but she likes you just as much as you like her."

Once again, I blush. "I already know that, Nya. We just agreed to stay friends... for a while at least."

I expect them to understand, but I'm wrong yet again. "So you _FINALLY_ get a chance at getting a _girlfriend_... _but you decide to be her FRIEND!_ " Jay explodes.

"Pretty much." I respond, shrugging my shoulders,

Kai shakes his head and Cole groans. Nya just looks concerned.

"What?" I ask. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Everything! You did everything wrong, Lloyd!" Kai hisses.

"I don't understand... what's wrong with wanting to be her friend for a while?"

"A girl confesses that she likes you, Lloyd. And you said that you wanted to be friends... Do you not realize that you're insulting her true feelings for you? You _denied_ her. That ruins things for you two." Nya explains.

"Oh." Is all I can say. "Well, I think things will work out."

"You want to risk your whole relationship with Claire on an 'I think'?" Cole questions in disbelief.

"Um... maybe?"

They all groan in unison at my answer, while I stare at them, dumbfounded and confused.

"Lloyd, I think it's time that we finally give you this lesson."

"What lesson?" I ask.

They do that eye communication thing again, totally not acknowledging the fact that I'm here, until they all turn back to me.

"Lloyd, remember when I once said that you're not boyfriend material?" Nya questions.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you're still not. But, we're going to help you."

This time it's my turn to groan. Are they serious? But, before I can tell them that, Sensei suddenly shouts something.

" _Claire_?!"

We all turn to see that he is, in fact, shouting at Claire, who is frozen in place. She soon slowly turns around with an innocent smile to see all of our eyes on her.

"Hey, Sensei. _Lovely_ day isn't it?"

"Don't think I didn't see you attempt to make it to that hallway unnoticed. I may be old, but I am certainly not dumb."

"Certainly."

He glares at her, suspiciousness in his eyes. "What did you do?"

She fidgets with her hands. "I went... out."

We all gasp. Claire went out... alone. With an assassin on the loose.

"You technically said no _training_. You never implied that I couldn't leave the bounty. So I can do whatever I want... just as long as I'm not training."

"Do you know how dangerous that could've been, Claire!?" I yell, mad at myself for not seeing something like this coming. And mad at Claire for putting herself at risk.

"We're Ninja. Danger is the normal _wear_ and _tear_ of the job." She answers. "Besides, I came back alive, didn't I?"

Wu sighs, shaking his head. "That was very irresponsible, Claire. You should have at least told someone. What if you got attacked and no one knew where you were?"

"I did think of that... but I figured the assassin doesn't want to make this public any more than he has to. He doesn't want to leave any witnesses. So going to the city wasn't the stupidest choice I could have made. I just didn't want to sit around doing nothing, you know?"

I want to argue, but Wu holds up his hand for silence. "I trust that you know what you are doing. That is why I'm going to dismiss your decision."

Claire smiles appreciatively and bows to Sensei. When she retreats from the position her eyes catch mine. For once she doesn't give me an 'I told you so' look. Instead, she actually looks sorry, like she regrets not informing me. Turning away from her, I face my friends, who seriously look like they're debating whether to tease me or stay quiet.

"I've had a rough day." I mutter after a moment of silence, following after Claire. It takes me a moment to find her, but I stumble across her in the kitchen, making a sandwich. Or what passes as a sandwich. It looks more like she took everything from the fridge and tossed in a giant heap onto a piece of bread.

"You either don't know how to make a proper lunch, are really hungry, or your taste buds are off the hook." I comment, leaning against the doorframe. She doesn't look up, but chuckles, giving me a sign that she heard me loud and clear.

"One of those."

I roll my eyes, coming over to help her.

"You usually don't have five sauces."

"Six. But you were close."

"Whatever." I push the mess aside and start fresh. "Welcome to cooking, or sandwich making, one-o-one." I announce, nudging her in the side. "First you get a piece of bread."

"I'm not stupid!"

"You don't know how to make a simple _sandwich_. What _can_ you cook?"

"Does burnt toast count as cooking?"

She and I laugh at her joke, continuing the process of making lunch. Usually I stay away from cooking seeing as it's never really been my thing. But, making lunch with Claire has made the experience fun. Although, I'm going to still keep myself and her _away_ from the kitchen. We might end up food poisoning everyone worse than what Cole's food does.

Halfway into it, Claire tunes the radio and puts on some music for us to listen to. I may like certain songs, but I don't really dance or sing along. However, I catch Claire mumbling some phrases or moving her body to the beat.

Watching her, I remember what the guys and Nya said about me not being 'boyfriend material'. I like to think that I'd make a great boyfriend, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, Claire _did_ bring out the real me, but the real me doesn't do _all_ of the things that she likes to do. Like dancing and singing. If I don't join her, would that make me a bad boyfriend?

What even is boyfriend material anyways?

"So... what did you do in Ninjago City?" I ask Claire, hoping to distract myself from my thoughts.

I might have been mistaken, but I think she went just a little stiff at the question. However, I definitely am not mistaking the blush that's she tries to fight.

"Visited the museum. I met your mom."

She must have seen my surprise, because she giggles.

"Really? Without me? I thought I'd get to introduce you to her."

"Too bad." Claire replies, turning back to her work. It isn't long before she smiles with mischief and looks at me from the corner of her eyes. "She said that you talked about me quite a bit in your most recent conversation."

Now it's my turn to blush. I turn away from her and slice a tomato, sliding it over to her so she can use it. "And what did she say that I said?"

"I don't know. But I'm," she slides a little closer to me, "curious."

I hold my breath, still not meeting her eyes. Instead I stare at the knife in my hands and continue cutting. The truth is, my crush on Claire was completely obvious. I didn't just talk about her 'quite a bit' but for the _whole_ conversation. And what's more embarrassing about it is... I don't remember a thing that I said. She just asked about the Silver Ninja and before I knew it I was talking about her nonstop.

"You know, just the basics. What you look like. Your personality. It wasn't actually much." I lie.

She smiles, leaning a bit closer. "Not much, huh?"

I feel like she can see right through me. "Yes?"

"You're a terrible liar."

"I-I know." I breathe.

"So, what do you really think of me, Lloyd?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, unprepared to answer.

"I think you know. So..?"

I smile taking her hand in mine. "I think you know."

For a moment time stands completely still as our bodies slowly move towards each other. And this scares me. A lot. I've faced many dangers, but none of them can compare to this moment.

Her hand moves from mine to rest on my chest as she leans even closer. I can almost hear her heartbeat... or maybe it's mine. Either way... this is happening. We don't have to wait anymore. It's just her and me, now. And that's all that matters.

Not knowing what I'm doing I grab her waist and tilt my head, slowly closing my eyes, my heart beating faster and faster with every millisecond. For a second I question everything I'm doing and about to do...Is this what I want? To replace our friendship with something else? What if I mess up like the others implied I would? What if this kiss ruins everything?

Or what if it makes everything infinitely better?

Before I can decide, though, several gasps bring us back into reality. Claire and I quickly spring apart, looking at the door, which was sadly not locked... again. Zane, Kai, and Nya stand, openmouthed, in the doorway, looking at us with wide, surprised eyes.

I place a hand on my chest, where hers was only seconds ago, and do my best to catch my breath. It's not working. I can't think while she's here with me.

Pushing the others out of the way, I sprint down the hall, not caring to stop until I get on the decks. Even so, my thoughts are racing. I need to get out of here.

"Lloyd? What are you doing?" Cole asks, oblivious to the fact that I almost _kissed_ Claire, as I run past him and Jay to get to the railing.

I don't bother to answer his question as I jump off the rails, letting the roaring wind take hold of me. I could have fallen forever, but eventually I had to summon my Green Dragon.

"Take me as far away as you can!" I yell at it, not daring to look back.

Thankfully, the Bounty is soon out of sight, and I'm able to let out all of my frustration.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" I question myself.

I almost kissed her. I almost _kissed_ her!

I hold up a hand trying to stop it from shaking, but fail.

"I should have NEVER thought we could be anything!" I yell... and then softer, "We're just friends."

I can't help the silent tears that stream down my face. I nearly kissed my friend. Why had I gotten so out of control? Why couldn't I see what I was doing?

From now on I have to remember that we aren't what I think we are. And it seems that it's easier to forget when I'm alone with her. First it was just saying things I never should have said... but today, I did something I never should have done.

I think I _really_ messed up.

… **Silence. Really, I can't say anything about this, because a lot just happened.. But, I enjoyed the plot of it so much. Lloyd and Claire almost actually kissed. And I hated that they had to be interrupted yet again, thanks to their bad luck with time alone, but I wanted the first one to be special. And the situation just didn't seem good enough. So I'll wait. If you're really anxious to know when that first kiss will be, just know that I've been hinting at it for a while. If you've already figured it out, great! Until then, sorry guys. Anyways, school is out! You'll definitely be seeing more and more chapters for the next three months, which makes me just as glad as you! A big thanks to BedazzleDewdrops, MMM, and Guest for reviewing :D**

 **BedazzleDewdrops:** Thanks! I try and think about how an actual Ninjago episode or scene would go, and that's how I thought of the villain. I also thought about what emotions would be running through Claire and Lloyd's heads. I know I have crushes at school, and whenever I'm around them, I carefully watch every move so I don't do anything stupid. So I essentially question 'what would they be thinking at this point?' To create some self-doubts, denial, embarrassment, and confusion going on with both characters. At this point, conflict is quite easy to write.

 **MMM:** I _wish_ I could tell you, but the master plan will be revealed in time. I'm so glad that you stuck with this story from chapter one! It's encouraging, really.

 **And guess what guys? 100 days since this story has been published has almost hit... and I'm thinking of doing a challenge. I'm leaving it up to you guys if you want me to do a special chapter just for the occasion... so PLEASE leave some ideas. What would you guys like to see happen (Other than a first kiss). I don't know if it will be a one-shot or an actual chapter, but I'll let you decide. I know that people are reading this! So don't hesitate to share! Peace :D**

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Claire's POV**

I'm an emotional wreck. Some might say I'm going to hard on myself, but the truth is, I'm not. In the past twenty-four hours, I've had three meltdowns. One last night in the bedroom. One in the morning when I recalled what happened. And, another in the training room where I started yelling at Wu. So, that's three.

This just in... it's four now.

That's right. I'm an emotional wreck. But can you blame me? In the past day, I've nearly been murdered and got rejected by the boy I thought I'd have a chance with. People say _breakups_ are terrible. Well, I believe them now. Lloyd and I weren't official and it still hurt to watch him run out of the room, not looking back, and not giving a care about how shaken I was. And here I was, thinking we could _finally_ be happy together.

I scream into my pillow again, causing me to cry harder.

What do I do now? I can't face him again... not after the whole mess. But I can't stay in here forever. Eventually, I won't be able to cry anymore, and I'll eventually have to get up and open the door for Nya.

I hold the pillow to my face, sobbing as hard as I can. Maybe the more tears I shed, the memories will go away too.

However, no matter how hard I cry, I will never be able to forget this. How Lloyd Garmadon almost gave me my first kiss. Then it was ruined by people who can't respect privacy! My own roommate! For the past hour, Nya has been continually been saying how sincerely sorry she is. But I don't listen to her. By tomorrow I'll forgive her, and Cole, and Jay, Kai, Zane, and even Sensei. But, for tonight, I'm going to hate them all as much as I can. And, even though I want to forgive him so badly, Lloyd hurt me. I can't just forgive him on the spot... for now, we have to stay at a distance, until we can sort out our feelings.

Until that moment, a lot of crying will be involved. Because really, when I cry into a pillow, I really imagine crying in his arms. So, to keep my sanity, I have to make my imagination reality until I can go back to Lloyd.

I may be an _emotional wreck_... but I don't really want to be _insane_ as well.

A pound on the door alerts me that Nya is back, fully loaded with complaints and good reasons as to why I should let her in.

"Claire! I've had enough! Open the door!"

I cry harder, hoping to drown out the noise. Maybe she'll also leave me alone if she knows I'm still upset.

"That's not an answer Claire! Don't think that you can just cry and I'll go away!"

"It worked for an hour!" I sob.

"Claire this is unfair! This is my room too, and I have to shower after all of the work we did for training! For the love of The First Spinjitzu Master, Claire, I'm still in my gi!"

I ignore her, refusing to move an inch, and still crying.

"Claire, the best way to deal with these things is to talk to another girl! Can you girl up and stop hating me for _two minutes_ so I can help you!?"

"I don't want to girl up! I want to curl up! On this bed! Forever! And I'll do it alone!"

She pounds on the door several more times.

"Come on, Claire! Are you seriously going to let a boy get to you like this!" She asks like she's making a point.

"Yes!" I reply, ruining her point.

Even from the other side of the room, where I'm crying hysterically, I can hear her sigh a frustrating sigh. Which is rare, because Nya hardly gets frustrated. Moments later, the door swings open, revealing Nya with a bobby pin in hand.

"Go-o-o _away_..." I whine.

"Not happening. I mean, look at you. You're a mess!"

I smash my face into my pillow once again, wishing Lloyd were here instead of Nya. As much as I like Nya, Lloyd's the one I feel more comfortable with. He knows just how to make me feel better.

"The correct t-term is e-emotional wreck."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. You've just had a rough couple of days. And, I know it was about to get better for you. I'm sorry that we interrupted you again, Claire."

"W-What about Lloyd! He ran off! He didn't care about how I felt!"

"Listen. Lloyd's a work in progress. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. He just felt confused about his own feelings in the moment."

"Then where is he!"

"I don't know, _Claire_. All Cole told me was he flew off without saying anything. Knowing him, he'll be back before dinner."

I scream again, muffling the sound with the soft cushion, and let more tears flow.

"He regrets it! I know it! He realized that he never wanted to be with me and he left!"

Nya sighs, rubbing her head. "Now I know how Kai feels, playing counselor to a moody teenage girl." She mutters.

"I'm not moody! I'm emotional!"

"Either way, you're wrong."

"PROVE IT!"

With that, I spring out of the bed and forcefully push Nya towards the door, making sure the door slam is absolute perfection.

Once I know she's gone, I cover my mouth with a hand, shaking from more sadness than anger, and slide to the floor, wondering the same question over and over...

How many times am I going to let Lloyd break my heart?

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

After a while of flying around aimlessly, I decide it's about time that I got back to the Bounty. Even though everyone, including Sensei, will already know about the near-kiss.

By now, I'm not so much angry at myself, but really embarrassed about the whole ordeal. I really had no idea what made me decide to do what I did. Running off until I could stop the turmoil in my head seemed like the best choice... but I still have no idea how I'm going to face Claire. Not once has one of our conversations been awkward, but the next time I see her will most likely be the first time.

When I arrive back at the Bounty, I'm surprised to see that the first person who runs up to me is Nya.

"Where were you?! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

I look down, not wanting to answer. To my relief, I don't have to, seeing as Nya pulls on my arm to get me to follow.

"Nya, what are you doing?"

"She won't listen to me, Lloyd! You have _no_ idea how crazy this girl has gotten! We've tried everything, but she just won't budge! It's been an _hour_ and she's _still_ crying!"

I quickly pull my arm away from Nya as she explains. "There is no _way_ that _I'm_ talking to her!"

"But you have to!" Nya begs.

I wave my hands in the air. "We almost _kissed_ Nya. One, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship because I've never gotten anywhere _near_ that stage with a girl. And two, how am I supposed to talk to her after what happened?"

"Listen here, Lloyd. I'm in this mess because of you. And _until_ she lets me back into my room and _until_ she stops wailing, so help me, _you're_ going to fix this. Not _me_. Not the _guys_. Not even _Sensei_. _You_!"

I back away from her, still not convinced that I'm the person who should be doing this.

"Nya, she'll calm down eventually- Hey! Put me down!" I yell as a pair of strong arms lift me off the ground and over someone's shoulder.

"Found him," Cole states, Kai, Jay, and Zane coming up next to him.

"Are you guys for real? This isn't fair at all!" I shout in frustration, struggling to move his arms. Cole's grip is too tight for me to move.

"Says the guy who can beat all of us in a fight. Tell me Lloyd... how is _that_ fair." Cole remarks.

"Let me go!" I whine, pounding on his back

"Ha!" Jay laughs, pointing up at me. "It's like he's a kid again! Ah, I miss those days, don't you?"

Kai high fives Jay in agreement.

"You can say that again!"

I roll my eyes at their fantasies.

"Could you _please_ put me down, so we can talk about this _civically_ ," I ask through gritted teeth.

"No can do, Green Machine. We can't risk you running off again." Cole explains as we make our way to Nya and Claire's room. I try harder to get out of the grip he has me in, but his strength was always superior to mine.

"Yeah. Do you know how much trouble we went into to find you?" Jay asks in return.

"I honestly don't want to know," I reply, giving up on a hopeless situation.

"Cheer up, Lloyd. Talking to Claire won't be as bad as you're thinking it will be. If all goes well, you two will be able to work things out." Zane assures me.

" _If_ all goes well." I repeat, emphasizing the 'if'.

"Speaking of going well... how was _it,_ Lloyd?" Jay asks, coming up behind Cole to meet my eyes. He wears a smirk and wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

"Dude," I say, blowing a strand of hair that fell in my face. "You do know that we didn't _actually_ kiss, right? We were interrupted... again."

"All the same, you're never going to live this down," Cole claims, finally lifting me off of his shoulder and onto the ground, right in front of the door, where Claire cries can be heard.

Nya walks up and knocks, resulting in Claire crying a little louder.

"I brought you something."

"Go away, Nya. I'll let you in after dinner!"

"But I don't want to come in after dinner. I want to be allowed into my room now."

"Sorry, but we're closed. Come back _after dinner!_ " Claire replies through tears.

Nya knocks a few more times, with no reply from Claire other than more tears, before turning back to us.

"See? She's too stubborn."

I gulp as everyone looks to me.

"That's unfortunate, I guess," I say, squeezing in-between Kai and Jay to get away, but Kai grabs my hood and yanks me back before I can get too far.

"You're not getting out of this that easily. Sorry, bro."

I sigh, accepting their request and knock on the door three times before placing an ear to the door and resting a hand on the handle. "I'm not going to knock more than three times, Claire. So you're going to have to answer. If you want to talk, that is. I won't waste your time."

At the sound of my voice, her angry tears start to become softer, allowing me to hear her shallow breaths. Following is a long moment of awkward silence, and I'm pretty convinced that's she's not going to answer before she finally says something.

"I'm good." She quietly responds.

"Say that all you want, but if you're locking yourself in there and ignoring your roommate... you're obviously not _good_."

"I have a knack for wanting to be alone when I'm upset."

I try to slowly twist the knob, but it won't budge.

"Listen, Claire, it's fine to want to be alone. But I'm sure Nya would appreciate it if you isolate yourself in another room."

Claire doesn't say anything for a long moment, and I turn to look at my friends, who are watching, amused by my efforts.

"Nya sent you."

I move my hand from the handle to rest on the smoothness of the wood. "Yeah. I didn't actually _want_ to come... but, I'm here _now_. If you want to talk, I'll let you. And if you want some more space, I'll respect that. However, all I'm going to ask is that you move to a different room."

"No thank you." She says softly.

"You can annoy me with your short answers, Claire, but I'm not going away. Not until you tell me _something_."

"Something."

I sigh, becoming ever so frustrated. "Still not leaving."

"Fine. I honestly don't care."

I sigh, leaning against the door and facing my friends.

"So... you're not going to demand that she gets out? You're giving up? Just like that?" Jay questions in disbelief.

"She won't talk if I push it. I want her to trust me when she talks like she's not risking anything... more like she's confiding in me. If it's forced, it won't help her in any way. It might make things worse."

They all stare at me in shock. Like they're surprised I know anything that's helpful when it comes to a relationship.

"Maybe we were wrong about him..." Nya whispers to the group, who nodded.

I roll my eyes.

"You guys can go on ahead if you want. I'll wait here."

"Are you sure, Lloyd?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

My friends give me one last look before walking down the hallway in silence. Once Jay is the last one to round the corner I let out a long sigh, sliding down to the floor.

"It's just you and me now, Claire."

I get no response, but I know that she heard me.

I close my eyes, allowing the silence to help me think about what happened today. Sure, this morning was a little emotional, and sure I was annoyed at her for leaving... but what happened in the last hour was the turning point for both me and Claire. I can guarantee that none of us woke up thinking we would attempt to kiss. However, I refuse to let this tear us apart any more.

That's why I will not leave this door until Claire talks.

* * *

 **Claire's POV**

I may be mad at him, but Lloyd really doesn't deserve my anger. I can see that now. He really _didn't_ intend to hurt me, and I don't think he ever _will_ hurt me on purpose. Maybe by a misunderstanding, but from what I gather, nobody's relationship is perfect. Not even ours.

You see, our relationship is still growing. A flower doesn't bloom in one night. No... it goes through rain, and wind, and sun before it starts to blossom into something beautiful. That's what we're doing right now. Our experiences are helping us grow closer together... even if they are terrible.

Chances are, I would still be annoyed with him if he wasn't so sincere when talking to me. He was just so honest and genuine. Then, when I refused to reply, in fear that I would forgive him right then and there, he waited patiently. Not to mention the things that he said to his friends. From those words, I know that he _does_ , in fact, care about how I feel. And he can sense how close to the breaking point I am. I know that he's willing to put that understanding into action... thus he is _still_ outside my door.

I silently walk up to the entrance of the room, peeking through the crack in the door at him. From what I can see he's at the point where he's about to fall asleep, occasionally yawning, and slouching a little more before becoming alert again. Watching him, I really hope he just gives up and comes back later so I can prove him wrong... but, alas. He's making it clear that he's not moving.

Which makes me feel guilty!

He's essentially waiting for me to say something, and by refusing to talk he's been waiting for hours. And he's been waiting for hours because I still refuse to talk. By being a good friend he's making me seem like a terrible friend. This would be an example of a time when I hate how he's so _good_ in everything that he does. Stupid Green Ninja and his stupid good deeds!

Sitting down against the doorway, I listen. He's not doing _anything_. Which is pretty impressive, actually. I mean, who sits against a girl's doorway for hours, just waiting for her to say something. That's pretty much only Lloyd. I'm not even sure _Jay_ would go this far for Nya. He'd probably give in from sitting silently for so long. So, the fact that I've got a boy willing to do this for me means that he's really committed.

I sigh, internally, knowing that I have to say something at some point. Why not now?

"Hey," I mumble my first word in hours.

"Hey." He responds, probably debating whether he should or shouldn't say anything else.

"Thank-you." Is all I have to say.

"For what?"

I shrug, then realize that he can't see me. "For being so patient. Though I never thought you'd stay for the _whole_ time."

"Yeah. It surprises me too." He pauses but soon continues. "It surprises me how far I'd be willing to go for you."

A silent tear falls down my face at his words. "You deserve much better, Lloyd. You know that, right?"

"Do I?" He asks. Lloyd actually sounds surprised.

"Any girl but me."

"Claire, I don't want any girl but you." He sighs, continuing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're different."

"That's nice."

"I meant in a good way, Claire. I mean, you might not see it, but you're a one in a kind. No one, not even me, can outmatch your skills. I've never seen you wear makeup, let alone anything that resembles a dress. That's because you can make simple seem radiant. Not to mention your need to say random things and your humor, which can _actually_ make people laugh. Claire, I'm genuinely surprised that no one's lining up to get you. You're just so... real."

I blush and thank The First Spinjitzu Master he can't see it.

"That's really what you think?"

"I think that's what everyone thinks, Claire. And I mean it. Really."

As he says this want nothing more than to unlock this door right now and wrap him in a hug.

"Right now I'm really regretting being interrupted like that," I admit, wiping away the tears threatening to come.

He chuckles. "Why is that?"

"Because nobody's _ever_ said that to me."

Things are silent for a while, both of us deciding what to do next, without actually communicating.

"Claire?" He asks, quietly like he's telling me something secret.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you upset?"

I hug my knees, figuring out the best way to word this.

"I assumed that when you ran off... you didn't care about me. Like... you regretted the whole thing." Clearing my throat, I continue. "I can see otherwise now."

"You thought I regret it? Claire, to be honest, I ran off because I was scared... Because when I'm around you, I can't think. I know we decided to stay friends, but in that moment I was terrified about how willing I was to nearly do that... To my friend."

"S-So you didn't? Regret it, I mean?" I question, waiting for his answer...

"No... I didn't. In fact, I also wish the others waited a while to interrupt us again."

I shake my head in disbelief at our bad luck. "I have the urge to prank them again. I mean, _seriously_... It's like they interrupt on purpose."

Lloyd chuckles, a small sound which can barely be heard from the other side of the door. "Hey, things have been worse around here. Like, Kai trying to _murder_ Jay every time he gets close to Nya."

Why in the world is this boy the only one who can make me laugh in an emotional situation?

"Stop it..." I whine, covering up my giggles.

"What? I mean it... We don't have it too bad."

"I mean, stop trying to make me laugh. This was a perfectly emotional moment until you started talking."

"I'm not the one that initiated this conversation!" He argues.

"Well, you continued it. So I still blame you... For _all_ of this."

"Excuse me? I'm also not the one that tried to kiss. I'm 99 percent sure that was you."

"Who cares? The others are going to think it was all _you_... no matter what you say. And they're going to bug you about it for as long as you live."

He groans, and darn it, I giggle this time. "Don't remind me. A bedroom full of guys are waiting for me. At least you only have to deal with Nya. And Skylor, depending on when she's told. Remind me why life hates me again?"

"Uh... because you're you. That's enough reason right there."

"Thanks for the _inspirational_ message."

"You're welcome. I mean, what would you do without me? You'd be so lost."

"Because I'm so _hopeless_ without you." He remarks.

"Nah," I say. "You're worse."

He laughs, a sound that I missed, and I realize how far we've come. I mean, I went from pretty much hating him, to wishing he'd give me a chance, and then to being his friend... and now... Well, now I want to be something more. We agreed to wait, but today just proves...

I spring up from the ground, inhaling sharply in realization.

 _Oh, my First Spinjitzu Master..._

"Claire? What's wrong?" Lloyd questions, concerned at my sudden reaction.

 _It's happening..._

"Nothing! It's nothing!" I reply, shaking my head while trying to slow down my breathing. I back away from the door, hoping to get as far away from him as I can, but I trip on something on the floor, falling to the ground with a yelp.

 _The reason I don't want to wait..._

"Are you sure? You sound like you're panicking."

"No! No! It's Fine!" I shout, getting up, and back into the wall.

 _I don't think I like Lloyd anymore..._

He twists the handle. "Claire, I really think you should open the door."

"No!" I yell, trying to force the words out of my head. But they come. No matter how much I try to push them away.

 _I think I'm in love with him._

* * *

 **So yeah... I owe you all an explanation. I said I'd update this a lot more, but for some reason, I didn't. I HAVE AN EXPLANATION THIS TIME! We went on a two-week vacation halfway across the country. So in conclusion, there was hardly any Wi-Fi, and when I did have Wi-Fi, I had to write on a tablet that seems to like autocorrect more than anything. So there is my excuse- I mean explanation. Anyways, I loved writing this chapter. Mostly because I got a lot of support from the last chapter and worked to make this one just as good. I also gave a silent victory when Claire finally figured out why she just can't wait. Poor Lloyd though. He's just so confused... plus he doesn't understand any of the emotions of a female mind XD I realize that I really need to start shipping these two, yet I can't find out a good name for them.**

 **On another note... 100 days have passed and I really need to start doing that special. So, here are the requests... A songfic (requested by Lloydenia) and a Highschool AU of Destiny's Heart (requested by Guest). Guest also requested an M Rated one-shot of Lloyd and Claire, however I'll have to politely decline. I don't feel comfortable with the idea of writing the request. So I need you all to vote... do you want a Songfic or a Highschool AU?**

 **Shout outs go to...** **BedazzleDewdrops** **,** **MMM** **,** **EnergyBlast** **,** **Lloydenia** **, and** **Catie Kuda** **. All of your reviews made me realize how exciting the last chapter was for all of you :)**

 **BedazzleDewdrops** **: Yeah. I** _ **had**_ **to add Dareth into the story somehow. I mean, the guy is just so funny. And yelling at people to come work at the museum kind of suited his character. So I just rolled with it. BTW, that was basically my internal reaction.**

 **EnergyBlast** **: No offense taken. I'm actually really glad that you found that. Yes. I did take the line from Shard's story. I was a fan of In My Eyes since day one. So I read the chapter I liked the situation where the guys force Lloyd into an uncomfortable position. I also loved the line where Sensei said the thing about trust, so I asked her if I could use it. Although I feel kind of guilty that I forgot to mention her... I'll have to fix that. But I'm glad you're enjoying Destiny's Heart.**

 **MMM** **: You really should get a profile... You ask such good questions and make some pretty good predictions. I have a feeling if you made a fanfiction it would be pretty good.**

 **Lloydenia** **: Honestly, I've never heard of Songfics. I tried looking it up, but it sounded confusing. Colud you explain it?**

 **Catie Kuda** **: Same with the LOL thing. I mean, could you imagine having your first kiss making sandwiches? If it were me, I'd demand the universe to rewind time and do it over again in a different situation. But this one will be great... I promise.**

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Lloyd's POV**

When am I ever going to understand girls? Specifically Claire. Two minutes ago she was perfectly fine, then she started freaking out. She didn't say it, but I could hear it loud and clear.

Starting to worry, I knock on Claire's door.

"Seriously, though. You don't sound okay. Do you want me to get some help? For whatever reason you would need some?"

I can still hear her breathing rapidly from the other side of the door, and I get the sense that she's panicking _way_ too much. What happened?

"I'm _really_ sorry, L-Lloyd... I'm just having an _awful_ headache right now." She replies, the sound kind of muffled seeing as she's farther from the door.

A headache?

"How bad is it? Like, migraine bad? Cause, I could probably get you some medicine or something like that."

"Um... yeah sure. Could you get Nya while you're at it?"

Nya? What does Nya have to do with a headache? _Girls_...

"Okay? Um... see you later, I guess?"

"Yep, later then... that's _totally_ fine."

Is she being sarcastic or not? I'm just so confused! I have the feeling she doesn't actually have a headache, and that this has something to do with me... but I didn't _do_ anything. Did I?

Walking after sitting down for so long hurts as I tumble into walls, trying to get control over my legs again. After many fails, I finally get the hang of moving and head to the game room, the most likely place to find the guys.

"Look who it is!" Cole announces happily as I entered the room.

"Where's your bride to be, Lloyd?" Kai asks, casually

"Oh, Claire's still- Wait what?!"

Jay and Kai high-five, exchanging smirks.

"Because you _loooooove heeer_!" They sing, Cole joining in on their laughter.

"No I-"

" _Lloyd and Claire sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!-_ "

I cover my ears, letting them know that I don't want to hear it, but still blushing profusely. When will these guys grow up?

"Come on, Lloyd. Admit it, you're totally in love with her. One, you tried to kiss her. Two you waited _forever_ to make sure she was okay."

"I'm pretty sure I never had a choice... and _I_ didn't try to kiss her. It was a misunderstanding." I lie. No misunderstanding was involved, and I did actually have a choice.

But I know I'm not in love with Claire.

Sure, she constantly fills my thoughts. And sure, I'd do anything to keep her safe. And sure, I tried to kiss her... but I think I'd know if I'm in love.

If I was in love, it would hurt right now because I'm not with her. If I was in love, I wouldn't be able to focus on anything. If I was in love, the thought of being in love and getting married wouldn't make me sick to my stomach.

Which is weird, because right now it doesn't... at least when I imagine myself with Claire... Nope! I'm not in love. At least I know that much.

Now, _that_ thought makes me sick to my stomach for some reason.

"The longer you wait to admit, the more we're just gonna keep bothering you about it. I mean, who knows you better than us?" Jay asks

"Uh, me! And the longer you wait to stop, the more painful this experience is going to be for you, _Jay_."

Jay shrugs, obviously not bothered by my threat, as he, Kai and Cole continue their game. Zane however, stares at me curiously.

"Where is Claire, Lloyd?"

I mentally slap myself... how could I forget what I came for?

"Claire said she had a really bad headache. She said medicine sounded fine, but she also wanted Nya, for some reason. Anyone know where to find her?"

Everyone either shrugs or shakes their heads, not bothering to actually answer the question... except for Jay, who was fully alert when I mentioned Nya's name. Go figure... which make me wonder. Does Claire do that whenever I'm mentioned?

I think I should actually be wondering whether or not I really care.

"I heard her say she'd be in the bridge... something about checking the cameras."

Huh. I never thought of that. Exactly how did the assassin get into Claire and Nya's room? And how did he get away? I'm not that surprised, though. Nya can always think of something people haven't.

"Thanks, Jay," I announce, already running out of the room.

Just as Jay said, Nya stands in the bridge, thinking intently as she watches the security camera.

"Mind if I interrupt?" I ask, not wanting to scare her.

"I just don't get it, Lloyd..." She says instead.

 _Yeah. I don't get most things either, Nya._

"What is there not to get?"

She sighs, obviously frustrated that she can't find the answer she's looking for. "He's not anywhere! Nothing. Not a single glimpse of him is shown."

"Elemental?" I guess, running over a list of ideas as to who it could be and why they'd want to kill Claire.

"Not likely. But whoever it is, has some pretty good skills."

Nya clicks a button, pausing the video, and turns to me. "What's up?"

"Claire wanted you. Don't ask me why, but she claimed to have this awful headache..."

Nya perks up at the word _headache_ and I start to wonder... _what the heck is going on?!_

"I-I'll go make sure she's okay then," Nya responds, brushing past me in a hurry.

"Great! Can you-" But as I turn around, Nya's already gone. "Tell me how she's doing?" I finish, although, no one heard it.

Ugh! This is so annoying! I had to follow a stupid rule about trust, yet I get the memo loud and clear that _something_ is up with the girls. Where's the trust in that? Especially when I'm right in the middle of it. But, of course, I'm the Green Ninja. I can deal with _anything_...

However, at the moment I just feel so... so... not myself.

Sighing, I start to walk back towards the game room to find the guys, starting to question whether or not I really want to do this. Sure, maybe they'll tease me... but maybe it'll help me out in the long run.

"Guys..." I start, their heads turning to me. "I've got a dilemma."

Never thought I'd see the day that I'd _actually_ be begging for their so-called 'love advice'.

* * *

 **Claire's POV**

I wait by the door, waiting for Nya to arrive, all the while shaking like no tomorrow. I mean, hello? Who can blame me? I just found out that I'm in love with him. In _love_ with him.

 _Lloyd._ I'm in love with _Lloyd Garmadon_. That sentence has been replaying in my head for what feels like forever. And honestly, I'm getting a little dizzy.

Freaking out doesn't begin to describe how I am.

I can't be in love! I'm a little bit young, for one. And two, I can't handle a relationship. And THREE! I just don't _want_ to be! In love means... it means... what _does_ it mean?

"Claire? I got the message..."

Quickly opening the door, I pull her in and slam it shut again.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

Nya doesn't answer right away. Instead, she's staring at me in disbelief. I can only imagine how awful I look.

"Don't say it," I mumble.

Nya however, pulls me into the bathroom and positions me in front of the mirror. "Claire, look what you've done to yourself."

And look, I have. Honestly, I don't look like myself at all. My hair is all messed up and knotted while my cheeks are still kind of puffy from crying. Awful doesn't even begin to describe my look.

"Let's clean you up first, then we can talk."

I nod, letting Nya do her thing, even though I just want to get this off my chest. But, I have to admit that the way Nya goes about this is very comfortable. Not only does she work in silence, but also doesn't pressure me into talking. Instead, she just combs through my hair, being extra careful not to tug at it, and occasionally dabs some cold water on my cheeks to reduce the swelling.

"All done." She announces, turning me towards the mirror.

I still don't look like normal Claire, but at least I don't look like horrific Claire. Instead, I'm more of a miserable looking Claire.

"Now..." She continues, pushing me onto my bed and sitting next to me, "What's wrong?"

Do I really want to say this? Is it that big of a deal? Can she _really_ help? Can I, do I, will I...

"IthinkI'minlovewithLloydandIdon'tknowwhattodosoIaskedLloydtocomeandgetyousothat-" Nya slaps a hand over my mouth, and I stare at her, freaking out again.

"Okay. Try again. This time take _deep_ breaths."

Inhaling, I try to explain again, but I let the exhale calm me down.

"I think..."

Just breathe, Claire. You can do this. It's just Nya.

"I think that... I..."

"Yeah? Go on..."

I can do this. Just say it already!

"I think that I-I. I'm in... l-l."

WHY CAN'T I SAY IT?!

"I think I'm in love with Lloyd!"

As soon as the words come, I cover my mouth, wanting to take them back. Tears start to form in my eyes, for reasons that I don't know.

"What did you say?"

I shake my head, using both of my hands to keep me from saying it.

Nya rubs her temples, sighing. "Okay. Tell me everything... how did this happen? Why do you suddenly assume that you're in love with Lloyd? Do you how big that word is?"

"Do you think I _want_ to be this way? No! I most certainly do not! That's how I know, Nya you've got to believe me."

By now, I'm pulling my hair because I'm so scared of what I'm saying. But, Nya calmly moves my hands out of my hair and back down to my sides.

"We're going to play a little game, okay. The goal is to answer the question with whatever pops into your head first and as quick as you can. Can you do it."

I nod, slowly, unsure of where this is going.

"Name a colo-"

"Green."

Nya nods. "Good. Name a characteristic."

"There's too many."

"Just pick one, Claire."

"Caring."

I clutch my hair again... what's going on?

"You're doing good, Claire. Name a genre."

"Romance!"

For the love of the First Spinjitzu Master... Someone MAKE IT STOP!

"Last one... a boy's name."

"Lloyd! For goodness sake it's Lloyd!" I shout, covering my ears.

Nya, however, is patient, like always. Once again, she removes my hands, this time placing them on my lap.

"Just calm down, Claire. This isn't necessarily bad. So, you're in love with him? What does it matter?"

"Yeah." I agree, "What does it matter? What _does_ it _matter_!? Are you serious! All he did was a laugh, Nya! And I started freaking out! I even tried to kiss him! _Kiss_ him! Do you not understand what this is doing to me!" I yell, standing up and pacing the room.

"Claire. That's why you have girls like me, and Skylor if you want. We make sure that you don't go insane... we can also help you _cope_ with your feelings. He's not going to find out, I promise."

"I'm not worried about him finding out. I'm scared because this has never happened to me before... I can't _control_ myself Nya. You even saw it... I said the complete and honest truth with no will over what I said."

"I get what you're going at, Claire... but deep down you're scared of what this could do for you and Lloyd if he found out. It could either ruin you or help you."

Goodness, she's right.

"Nya, what do I do?"

"My advice... get to know the others a bit more. Once Lloyd and I aren't the only ones you feel comfortable around, you'll start to be able to think. Spend less time with him, but don't ignore him completely. And try to make sure you have someone else around when Lloyd is with you. _Avoid_ being alone with him, do you hear me?"

I nod, taking it all in.

"I think I can do that."

Except I have this strange feeling that I can't handle this at _all_.

* * *

Scared. That was how he felt when he traveled the lengths of his Master's Fortress in the Underworld. However, no one could blame him. Never once had he failed to deliver his Master's orders... except now. He'd failed three times to eliminate the Silver Ninja.

Did he have a right to feel fearful? Absolutely. He knew his Master was on the verge of losing his patience with his young apprentice. He had seen what happened to failures before and did not wish to end like those before him. Perhaps he would be spared and given another chance...

However, the assassin knew that was highly unlikely.

As he entered, a look of pure hatred was shot towards him from his sister, Elvira. Next to her, his Master sat on a throne-like structure. The apprentice could not see his face but could tell that his Master was not happy.

"You have come back empty-handed. _Why_!"

Elvira sneered at her brother, already knowing the words that he would say.

"I'm sorry, Master. I failed to complete my assignment... I-I underestimated the girl."

"The _girl_ should be no match for you. How could you _underestimate_ her!"

The assassin hung his head lower. "She is stronger than she lets on. Although I may be more skilled than her, I can sense she is on a path closer to becoming strong enough to defeat even you."

The figure before him roared in anger, before summoning two skeleton warriors to take the assassin away.

"You have failed for the _last time_. Away with him!"

Elvira resisted the urge to laugh as Zander was hauled away. For too long he had been the Master's pet. So, she eagerly awaited the day when he failed...

"You!" He yelled, pointing at her.

Elvira smiled evilly. Finally, it was her time to show her Master what she could do. This time, she would do what her brother couldn't.

"Bring me the girl. It's about time we met... _face to face_."

* * *

 **Yassssss! I don't know why, but I was writing this with a big smile on my face. Because we're finally getting somewhere! Claire's realizing her true feeling for Lloyd, while Lloyd is starting to question his own for Claire. Not to mention the exchange between the villains! And the silent battle between the boys and girls! It's safe to say, the future chapters are going to be interesting. Annnd... I'm sorry about the shorter chapter. It's not the best work I've done, but I just couldn't think straight while writing this. In fact I had to write this chapter several times to get it this way. So I'll try and make the next one better. Anyways, shout outs go to** **Catie Kuda** **,** **QueenOfNinja** **, and** **ninjagofan123** **for following/favoriting the story. We welcome you to the family! More thanks to** **BedazzleDewdrops** **,** **Catie Kuda** **,** **lloydenia** **, and** **EnergyBlast** **for reviewing. Even though it was only three, I enjoyed reading them :D**

 **So, it has been decided that I will be attempting to do a Highschool AU (oh boy). I'm still questioning the songfic, though. It sounds interesting but I don't know any songs that would fit with Lloyd and Claire at the moment. I'll see what I can do.**

 **BedazzleDewdrops** **: Yeah I can honestly see that happening in Ninjago. The guys dragging Lloyd to talk to a girl XD**

 **Catie Kuda** **: I really don't know what to say. Your comment was just really sweet. I guess I can say that I, for one, can't relate to Claire at all. I have yet to 'fall in love'. So I was pretty much guessing on how she must be feeling. And yes... the last sentence was the game changer.**

 **lloydenia** **: I'm actually considering doing the songfic as well, seeing as it's something I've never heard of. Just a few questions though... do they have to sing? Or can it be, like, background music. Also, any song suggestions? By now Claire and Lloyd are pretty much in a complicated kind of relationship, so I honestly have no clue what song would fit them.**

 **EnergyBlast** **: My favorite chapter too! XD Thanks for bearing with me... it means a lot to me**

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Claire's POV**

I follow Nya's specific instructions to avoid Lloyd until I feel comfortable enough and sneak out to the kitchen to possibly grab some food. My head is spinning, and it all revolves around _him_ for just a second, I want something else to think about.

And I find some other form of relief cooking away in the kitchen, just as Nya had said. Zane meets my eyes with a smile.

"Hello, Claire."

"Hi, Zane," I wave. "Um... what are you doing?"

"The others requested four cheese chicken penne with hazelnut-basil rice and-"

"I get it," I grin, looking at the rice he's preparing. "Something surely fancy."

"I am well known for my ambitious attempts."

"Mind if I help?" I ask, desperate for the escape. Zane promptly nods.

"We could use a dessert."

"Aye aye!"

Bad mistake on my part. To avoid silence, Zane fills the space with questions. None I particularly like as soon as he asks the one that I regret.

At first, they were simple ones. What was your life like? Favorite hobby? The ones I don't like so much, but answered anyway. But, we got to more complicated questions as we kept going. Ones that required more than one word to answer. That's when he casually mentions Lloyd.

He didn't specifically ask a question about how I really felt about Lloyd, just mentioned him. However, hearing his name makes me freeze in my tracks.

"Claire?" He asks, curious about my sudden reaction.

"Sorry, I'm good," I reply, turning away from him, so I can breathe without drawing too much attention. "We just walked around for a while. It wasn't exactly what you would call a _date_... it was more of a 'thank you for saving my life' kind of thing, so we could get to know each other better."

"I see. Have you ever been on one?"

"Um... no? It depends on what you think a date is." I answer, thinking of yesterday night when Lloyd and I watched the sunset. The moment feels like forever ago.

"A date is a situation whereby two or more people meet socially, possibly as friends or with the aim of each assessing the other's suitability as a prospective partner in a more committed relationship. It usually consists of social activities done by the couple."

I smile and shake my head. "I'm guessing you got that from your... database?"

"Yes actually."

"What I mean is whether or not it would be considered hanging out or a date."

"I see." He pauses, before continuing. "That prank last night was quite impressive."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, relieved that he didn't push the subject any further.

"Thank you," I reply, not really paying too much attention to what he's saying as I look at my recipe. Zane trusted me with dessert. And frankly, I've never made brownies in my life.

"Lloyd was also quite a prankster in his younger days."

"Mmmhm." I hum, looking through the fridge for some eggs.

"You must have noticed that he and you are not so different."

"Definitely."

He pauses again. "Which is why he's concerned that you're upset with him."

"Makes sense," I say, concentrating on cracking these eggs correctly.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Tossing the shell in the trash, before moving to the next one.

"And why is that?"

As soon as he asks the question, I become fully aware of what he's doing. By having me focus on making dessert, he's able to ask questions, without me even contemplating what I'm saying... and he's got me right in the middle of a question I don't want to answer.

Something tells me this was a setup.

 _Lloyd Garmadon, I'm gonna murder you._

"I, um..."

Where's Nya and Skylor when you need them? I look around, trying to find a distraction.

"I, uh, could use a little help with these eggs."

I smile, hoping he's willing to help out, cause I really can't crack them correctly.

"Of course I would be willing to help you."

I breathe a sigh of relief as Zane comes up beside me and demonstrates. I try to copy him, but kind of fail a little.

"Like this." He says, moving so he's behind me. He grabs my hands and positions them for me moving them so the egg hits the rim of the bowl and cracks. He splits it apart, allowing the yolk to drop into the bowl.

"You're making it look easy!" I exclaim, laughing a bit.

"It is quite easy to get used to."

He grabs a spoon, handing it to me so I can stir... but apparently, I can't do that right as well.

"Most find it easier as well as more comfortable to hold the bowl under one arm and stir with the other. Once again, his arms are around me, moving me into the right position, before he steps back.

"Like this?" I ask.

"Not perfect. But well done."

"I'm a quick learner," I joke.

I finish what Zane says are brownies, and pour them into the pan he provides, watching as he slides to into the oven.

He gets done a while later too, and soon joins me at a small table, as we wait for the food to cook.

"You seem tense," Zane notes. "Is anything wrong?"

"Just... a lot of things get jumbled up sometimes," I admit.

"And Lloyd? Surely you must know that he is worried about you."

"And why is that? It's not like we're dating." I point out in a low mumble.

"That may be true, however, I am certain you are very aware of his feelings for you. He may deny it, but he likes you as more than a friend."

"I already know that." I point out, remembering the day when Lloyd admitted it.

"However, I do not believe that is all. He may not recognize it yet, but he has solid opinions on your well- being, meaning he will do anything to make sure you are kept safe. This instinct goes well beyond his 'crush' on you."

"I'm not exactly following, Zane," I comment, knowing I might not like where this is going.

"As I said, he may not realize it, but... I believe he has developed a feeling beyond liking you." Zane states matter-of-factly.

I can feel my heart literally stop as Zane says this.

What is he saying? That Lloyd- Lloyd...?

No. Just... no. He can't! I'm trying to get rid of this... but if this is true... My true feelings for Lloyd might not go away.

"Claire? Are you okay? You seem... scared."

"I think- I think I need to..."

I feel sick.

Before I can even respond, I rush out of the room, ignoring Zane's puzzled stare, and run to my room, slamming the door to the bathroom shut.

 _This can't be happening_ I say to myself before everything becomes a blur.

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

"She's not really feeling well," Nya announces entering, the room, where we all sit worried. Zane had told us she looked extremely pale before running off. The sentence was enough to make anyone worry. So, here we are. Waiting for the answer.

"Is she sick?" Jay asks.

"Seems like it," Nya shrugs. "might just have to give her space to recover. Obviously hasn't been having the best day."

The room goes silent again, all of us worried about Claire's well-being in our own ways but knowing that Nya's right.

 _Screw that. Something's up, and I wanna know what it is._

I stand up, walking to the doorway.

"Lloyd?" Nya asks. "Where are you going?'

"I need to talk to her," I reply simply, not wanting to waste any time.

Nya grabs my arm, looking me in the eyes. I can tell this is about something serious... that I really shouldn't know. But I have to.

Nya must understand, because she sighs and releases my arm, allowing me to go. Nodding my appreciation, I spare no time in getting to Claire and Nya's room. When I arrive, I knock, before entering. To my surprise, it's not locked this time... instead, it gracefully swings open, revealing the room.

Looking around, it would seem like an ordinary empty bedroom. But, a light from the bathroom draws my attention. Slowly walking up, I knock, once again.

"It's not Nya... is it?" She asks, somberly.

"No."

Claire inhales, rather shakily, and I suddenly realize why she's been acting strange... Claire's scared.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Or am I going to come in?" I say, already placing my hand on the handle.

"Please don't."

I sigh, turning the handle anyway, and enter the small room, finding her huddled in the corner, hugging her knees. She looks away at the sight of me, but I come and sit down next to her, choosing to ignore the gesture.

"Please, Claire..."

"I-I can't."

I sigh again, concentrating.

"What did I do wrong, Claire?"

She whips her head around to face me. "Everything!" She yells before her expression falls, and she buries her head in her knees. "Yet... nothing."

"I don't-" I start before she continues.

"Sure, yeah, you're involved... but I'm mad at myself. Not you."

I shake my head trying to process what she's saying.

"Why were you ignoring me?"

However, I think I already know. She's scared... but is she scared of me? Or something else?

Claire doesn't answer.

"Claire? Is it... is it because you're scared?"

She nods., burying her head again.

"I'm scared of lots of things. Bugs. Heights, sometimes,… death."

I look at her eyes. They're filled with pure terror as she admits this. She continues...

"But, until recently, I've discovered my greatest fear..."

"Which is?"

Silent tears fall down her face, and she turns away.

"Falling in love."

It was barely a whisper. But, somehow, it was louder than anything I've ever heard before. It's enough to make my heart skip a beat, as I realize what she's saying.

Claire cries into her arms, flinching as I try to comfort her. So, this time I don't. Instead, I stare at her, a series of 'what' 'how' and 'why' flooding my head.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispers to me through tears, but I can hardly pay attention.

Claire's afraid of falling in love... with me. No...

She's already in love.

I look at her again, trying to breathe. But I can't. Normally, like last time, I would run away. But I can't. This is my fault. Everything was my fault. I can't make any more mistakes... I have to fix this.

Not caring that she's still crying, I take her hand and pull her out the door. She lets out a startled yelp, but I keep running, pulling her along with me, until we get to the deck. The clouds are starting to turn a stormy gray, as nighttime approaches, but I ignore the small raindrops starting to fall. Instead, I jump, summoning my dragon.

"Lloyd?" Claire asks from behind me.

"Hold on," I say, sternly. She does as I say and wraps her arms around my waist, although it's a rather loose grip.

We probably fly around for about five minutes before I land in a clearing next to a pond. By now the rain has started to fall. It's not exactly heavy, but enough to soak us. Jumping off my Energy Dragon, I take her hand again, and lead her to the pond, positioning her in front of me.

"Teach me," I say.

"What?" She breathes.

"You said you'd teach me to dance."

She looks at me for a long while, asking if I'm serious... and I am. Claire sighs.

"You place this hand on my waist." She starts, placing my hand where she gestured to. She then holds my other hand before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Then, it's your feet. It's hard without music..."

"We do have music." I point out. "The rain."

She smiles, before letting it fall. "All you have to do is make a box." She demonstrates, and I follow, copying every move. It's easier than I thought, and I manage not to step on her at all.

"Care to dance?" I ask, smiling a little. She returns it, and nods.

Today had been crazy. Claire nearly got killed, she snuck out of the Bounty, we tried to kiss, a silent battle was started, then she got sick. Not to mention that she's falling in love.

Which is okay... because I now realize... that I am too.

But, none of today matters anymore. Not in this moment. In this moment, we can have peace.

All we have to do in this moment is dance to the music of the rain.

* * *

 **Claire's POV**

I've finally figured it out. Finally, after a lot of drama... I've figured it out.

I'm afraid of falling in love. I'm afraid of giving my heart to another... I'm afraid of it all.

However, how come, right now, I don't feel so scared anymore? Sure, I can't breathe. Probably because he's so close to me. And sure, I can't think... but I'm not scared.

I think it's because of Lloyd. Because I can't be scared when I'm with him. Because he'd never hurt me. Because he protects me, even if it's annoying. Because... he loves me.

He hasn't said it, but I know it's true. I just know. One hour ago I would've had another meltdown. But, in this moment I'm able to look into his eyes and smile. I'm able to do many things I couldn't have done today.

I laugh as he spins me again, noticing that he's not half bad at this dancing thing. But... he's not good either.

As he pulls me back in, I wrap my arms around his neck, resting my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Like mine, it's a little fast... but it's the most soothing thing I've ever heard in my life. So, I stay there. Swaying to the beat of what we call music.

It's beautiful. All of it.

The rain. The dancing. The scenery. I never imagined a moment better than this. Or maybe I have.

"Close your eyes," Lloyd whispers in my ear, causing me to smile.

I do as he says and slowly close my eyes, unwrapping my arms in the process and placing them behind me.

Breathing slowly, I take everything in. The sounds, the air, the drip-drop of the rain splashing on my face. I can't help but smile at how much I want to stay here... forever.

I didn't think it was possible to want something so much. But I realize now that it is.

I realize that just as something soft touches my lips.

The gesture is barely a whisper of a kiss, yet that makes me love it even more. That's what makes me love this moment even more.

* * *

 **OMG! This is almost the BEST thing I've ever written! It makes me so happy! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did because... phew. That was a lot of work. BUT OMG! You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting to write this. But... I probably have no idea how long you've been waiting to read this. So, here it is. It's finally happened. *Mic drop*. But, in all seriousness, guys, thanks to all of those who have supported the story so far. Your comments and favs/follows have gotten me to this point. So thanks... Special shout-outs go to** **alexae15** **for favoriting the story as well as** **Catie Kuda** **,** **BedazzleDewdrops** **,** **llyodenia** **, and** **MMM** **for reviewing :D**

 **On another note, that Highschool AU is on the way, because that's what you all wanted. I've actually almost finished, but I won't be able to present it to you guys until a later date. Sorry. It will probably be about four or five chapters long, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**

 **Catie Kuda** **: Yeah, I had a small feeling you'd like this chapter ;)**

 **BedazzleDewdrops** **: I agree with you, there. It wasn't exactly the best move on Lloyd's part, but can anyone blame him? Nya just gave him advice, and he used it. And, I'm not exactly sure if** _ **anyone**_ **wins the battle. It was only there to be a small problem between Lloyd and Claire... but girl power all the same. And... nope! Not Samukai. Something was mentioned in season one, that gave me inspiration for this villain. However, Elvira and Zander are new. Their background will be explained later in the story.**

 **Llyodenia** **: I've now realized that I've been spelling your name wrong for the majority of this time *sheepish face*. Sorry bout that. But, no, I'm not so tired after the trip. In fact, I was dying to write for the majority of the trip. I think I have an idea for a songfic though... I just need a song. Any in particular that you think would fit?**

 **MMM** **: The world can only guess.**

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Claire's POV**

It's a beautiful thing, falling in love. Granted, it's annoying. And unnecessary at certain times... but it's the most beautiful thing in existence. It makes me wake up with a bright smile. And, it makes me want to dance around the room in delight.

It also results in a puzzled stare from Nya.

Why?

Because I'm in love with Lloyd Garmadon.

Ignoring her obliviousness, I twirl into the bathroom, sighing with admiration as I slowly close the door.

Okay, okay, okay. So, maybe I didn't tell anyone yet... but I will eventually. Things like this need to be presented in a different manner. Plus the fact that Nya was already asleep when Lloyd and I decided to come back. Anywho... none of that matters. What matters is Lloyd and I kissed last night and I want to see him again today. The others will find out eventually.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I decide that it's time to try something different. So, instead of pulling my hair into its usual ponytail, I let it hang low, pulling the sides of my hair into a smaller ponytail. I have to admit that, although I never used the style before, it looks better than my original hairstyle. Definitely worth trying again.

The outfit isn't that bad either. I mean, sure, I've never cared much about looks, especially clothes, but last night I learned to see things in a different way. Rain, for example. Used to hate it, but now I want it to rain again, and again, and again.

Rain, hair, clothes... even... love. I'm seeing them all differently now.

The clothing doesn't stray too far from my normal, 'simple', as Nya likes to put it, look. However, it has its own flare, that stands out a bit more. I'm currently wearing jean capris with a light gray tank-top, complete with a green cardigan. It looks decent on me... but something's missing.

I know I shouldn't, not without asking, but I wrap one of Nya's necklaces around my neck, smiling at how well it looks. The accessory doesn't contain anything special, like jewels or pearls, yet something about it draws attention.

I decide not to worry about my look anymore, just in case I appear vain. Instead, I unlock the bathroom door and greet Nya with a satisfactory smile.

"You look... different." She comments. Her tone isn't rude in any way... it's more surprised than anything.

"You really think so?" I ask, following her gaze.

She comes over to me, inspecting my new look.

"In a good way, I mean. It just looks so... so... Wow." She breathes, before stopping to look at the necklace. "Isn't that mine?"

I blush, knowing it was silly of me to try and wear it. "Yeah. I was just trying it on... I can give it back if you-"

"No, no. It looks good. Go ahead and wear it today, if you feel like it." Nya interrupts. "I never imagined you looking even better than you already were... I'm just awestruck."

I adjust my position in front of our bedroom mirror, trying to see what she's seeing. I look like normal Claire. At least I think I do.

"I don't see it." I say.

"How could you not see what most girls would kill for? Honestly, Claire. Stop being so humble and admire how pretty you are for once." Nya explains with an eye roll.

I shake my head, not exactly caring about what she's trying to point out.

"I... think I'll go eat some breakfast." I announce, changing the subject. Because Lloyd will be there. And, wherever he is, things are better.

"Oh... Okay."

I try to leave, but she grabs my arm.

"Wait. I have to ask you about something..."

I jump in place, becoming impatient. "Can it wait?" I question, looking at the door. Can I just go now? I don't think I can wait any longer.

"Yes. It's only breakfast, Claire. It's not going anywhere."

But the sooner I get there, the sooner I see Lloyd. Assuming that he's awake. I look at the door again, longing to dash out of it.

"Why did you get sick yesterday?"

"I don't know!" I lie, struggling to escape her grip.

"Okay then. What did Lloyd say last-"

I interrupt her by tugging on my arm and darting out the door.

"Sorry Nya! We can talk later!" I yell back, trying to come up with a few excuses as to why we can't talk when 'later' comes.

I can worry about Nya later. Right now I have to focus on Lloyd.

I smile at the thought of him. Yesterday night was just so sweet... and I can't imagine the nerves he was feeling. Like the ones I was experiencing. But, he handled it so well. And it was all for me, to make me feel better. Which it did. I feel, like, better times a thousand.

Rounding the corner, I'm surprised to find someone going the other way.

"Sensei!" I exclaim, wrapping him in a hug.

"Oh. Claire?" Wu asks in disbelief, taking in my new look, and the fact that I'm hugging him. Truth is, I don't know why. I'm just so happy!

"Can't talk, sorry!" I yell once again, continuing down the hallway, ignoring his stare.

Geez. Can't people change every once in a while without attracting stares? Is it really _that_ unbelievable that I changed a few things about my look? I'd be insulted if I wasn't so ecstatic.

Oh well... The only thing that _I_ care about at the moment is finding Lloyd. He probably won't care about my new look... or maybe he will. It's one of those situations in which whatever he thinks is fine by me.

Soon arriving at my destination, I'm disappointed that Lloyd is nowhere in sight. Actually, no one is in sight. So... where is everyone?

"I'm telling you guys... Lloyd is acting weird. Like, past Zane's level of weird." Someone says, alerting me that the guys are coming.

"How, Jay? In what way was he acting weird?' Cole asks, oblivious to what Jay is saying.

"I'm saying he goes to talk to Claire, and then he comes back all different. And soaked. Let's not forget that."

"Well, it was raining." Kai points out. "But, I agree. Something's-"

Kai and the others stop short as they see me standing in the dining room. I smile at their shocked expressions.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Y-You look different." Cole stutters.

Kai, Jay, and Zane can only nod in agreement.

"That's nice." I reply, joyfully. I have other things to think about. "Have you seen Lloyd around?"

They still stare at me, never losing their expressions, before Cole clears his throat.

"Yeah... he, uh, left a little early today. Haven't seen him since... Um, any reason why?"

"Duh. Cause I want to see him." I answer, exiting the room to find Lloyd, however, they trail me.

"What's with the new look?" Kai asks curiously.

"Oh you know..." I peek into one of the rooms that we pass. Lloyd's not in here. "Stuff and things."

"Yeah. Definitely know about that. Does it... have anything to do with Lloyd?" He continues.

His name brings me into a daze.

"Claire? Ninjago to Claire..." Jay says, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" Is all I can say as Jay interrupts my thoughts.

"You spaced out for a moment." He explains. I nod, before a flash of green catches my eye. However as I speed up, they still continue to follow. "Whatcha thinking about?" He questions, stepping in front of me so I can stop. I peek around him, and sure enough, Lloyd's looking around a corner at me. I smile at the sight of him.

"Claire?" He says again.

"To be honest... marriage, three kids, and a house." I answer, pushing Jay, whose eyes go wide, out of the way. They all seem to get the hint and stop following me as I turn the corner. However, I'm not so lucky when I find that Lloyd is no longer here.

What is he doing?

I proceed down the hallway, making sure to look in every room just in case he's hiding, however he's nowhere in sight.

"Lloyd?" I call out... no response.

At least that's the thought that goes through my head before a piece of paper falls from the ceiling. I look up, expecting a certain Green Ninja to be there, but alas... he's gone again.

Picking up the slip of paper, it'd be a lie to say I'm not curious, and I can't help but laugh when I see a note written in purple ink.

' _Looking for someone? Meet me at the location of our first not-date asap. Don't worry, Wu knows_.

 _-Lloyd_

 _P.S. I like the new look_ '

I smile once again... There are no words to describe this boy.

.::.

I don't know how I feel.

Scared. Overjoyed. Terrified. Thrilled... I CAN'T CHOOSE!

I haven't seen him since last night! At first, all I wanted to do was see Lloyd again... but now I'm starting to question it. I know I'm not scared of my feelings anymore. But I can't help but feel so... so..

Nervous. I'm nervous.

I realize this as I walk past all the civilians of Ninjago City. Most of them, specifically boys, continue to stare at me long before I pass them. However, I don't give them any attention. Right now there's only one boy on my mind.

And he's right in front of me.

Lloyd, like me, is wearing shades, allowing him to blend in without drawing a crowd. A crowd in which I have yet to see. And a crowd that I possibly don't want to see.

As he meets my gaze, I can feel all of my nerves disappear, giving me the courage to run up to him and wrap him in a hug. We get a few strange looks, but we couldn't care less.

"Those were the longest seven hours of my life!" I exclaim, as I crash into him.

"You're telling me!" He replies, with his signature laugh.

I pull away, flustered at how easy that felt to do. "What did you, um, want?"

"Huh? Oh! Right!" He says, as if he's suddenly remembering what his plan was. "I asked Sensei if we could have a day off. You know, you and me."

I smile at the idea. "Sounds fun. What did you want to do?"

Lloyd rubs the back of his head. "Well, you see. I didn't plan that far ahead. To be honest, I had no clue what I was doing when I started following you. An idea kind of popped into my head and I guess I just went with it."

The look on his face clearly shows he's embarrassed to say that.

"B-But we can do _whatever_ you want!" He says, quickly, waving his hands.

"Nice save." I laugh

He laughs along with me, taking my hand in his. "Sorry. I'm really trying with this whole 'relationship' thing. I wouldn't say that it's up my alley."

"Well, it's not up mine either." I reply, looking towards him as we start walking down the street. "We can both fail together."

He smiles, but it falls short after a second.

"Lloyd?" I ask, after he stops. Following his gaze I find him looking at some bird. A falcon if I'm correct. "Something wrong?"

He shakes his head, continuing to walk. However, I take into account that we're going a few paces faster than before. "What do you say about going somewhere indoors. Anywhere."

"Um. Okay." I answer, slightly puzzled, although I ignore the feeling and decide to focus on what is happening.

 _Lloyd and I are going on a date_. I remind myself, looking up at him.

He doesn't look upset in any way, just concerned. But about what?

"How does breakfast sound?" He asks, still not looking at me. Instead he looks behind us.

"Yeah... I'd be up for that!"

My response was a bit more enthusiastic than I intended, but I'm just trying to relieve some of the tension. Because something's up with him...

And I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched.

 **Nobody's POV**

Over the course of the years that Jay, Zane, Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya became a team, a connection was built between each one of them. It could be said that they were very good friends. However, they all preferred the term 'brothers', or 'sister' in Nya's case. Some would like to think they called themselves family because they were much closer than friends would be... However, in certain situations, they were called family because they annoyed each other much like actual siblings would.

Thus, they were _not_ happy.

"Well?" Jay hissed in the Nindroid's ear as their Sensei turned away.

"My falcon was able to spot them." Zane responded in an unsure tone. He did have to agree that Lloyd was behaving rather strangely, however, as the good brother that he was, he didn't agree with spying on the two.

"What are they doing?" The fire ninja next to Zane asked, more irritated than anyone in the group. It was clear to everyone around Kai, that he wanted answers. And he wanted them badly.

Zane sighed, knowing Lloyd would not be happy about any of this. "I do not know."

"Then let's find out." Cole suggested. "Zane, can you listen in."

"This is exactly the invasion of privacy Lloyd mentioned. It would not be fair towards him if I did as you ask, Cole."

"No, no, no. What's not _fair_ is Mr.-I'm-So-Perfect gets a holiday with Mrs.-I'm-Also-So-Perfect-I-Should-Get-A-Holiday-Too." Jay interrupted, getting up in Zane's face. "Just because he's Wu's favorite doesn't mean he can ditch his training and his responsibility."

Zane shook his head, processing what Jay was trying to say. "Did we not say to our brother that he shouldn't just focus on his life as The Green Ninja? That he should be selfish enough to get the girl we all know he deserves? Is that not what he is doing?"

Everyone looked away guiltily, knowing their friend was right.

"I think what Jay's trying to say is that we all train equally. Just because Lloyd's the Green Ninja doesn't mean he should receive days off." Nya said.

"That is far from true, Nya. Lloyd has worked the hardest out of all of us... and I do believe that it is us who are being unfair towards him. We took away his childhood. Trained him to be one of us. Ever since then, he was never the same. Now you are trying to ruin the thing he has worked to earn."

Cole sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right Zane. But, if this gets out of hand..."

"What do you mean, 'out of hand'?"

"We all agreed this morning that Lloyd is acting strange. He hasn't had a single conversation with us today. Not to mention yesterday night when he disappeared. Lloyd's our friend... If he's spending so much time with Claire to the point where he doesn't have time for us, don't you think we have a right to intervene. Even just a little?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, looking towards the Master of Ice. Zane had to agree that Cole's reasoning made sense... but Lloyd was his own individual. He should have to sort out his own relationships. If he didn't feel the need to see his brothers at the moment, there was nothing they could do. Not without breaching the very trust they warned Lloyd about. It would be wrong...

"Do whatever you please. However, I ask you to exclude me. Just know that the consequences, should Lloyd find out, and even if he doesn't, will be on your actions. Do not say you weren't informed of this." Zane warned.

"Let's just hope it doesn't have to come to that." Kai mumbled, returning his focus to sunrise exercise.

No one said anything after Kai's comment. Instead they all questioned one thing... what was going on with Lloyd and Claire.

After finding Claire that morning, everyone, even Wu, knew something had happened the night before. When Claire got sick, and Lloyd left to go find her, every one of them waited for their arrival. However, they didn't come back. The next thing they knew, both Claire and Lloyd were acting weirder than normal.

And, like most people, they were slightly more than curious. None of them liked the feeling of not knowing something important. After being Ninja for so long, it was a habit. So, one could understand why they were on the verge of an outburst.

Which is why none of the teens stopped to think about Zane's warning.

Zane watched each one of them with caution. He could tell his friends were angry with both Lloyd and Claire, even after his defensive speech... but he didn't want them to take out their confusion on their brother. Like them, he did have rights to privacy, but Zane knew their team still saw Lloyd as young and foolish. Even though that wasn't the case, it wasn't easy for anyone to accept Lloyd's maturity. Even a nindroid.

Zane also had to admit, he saw Lloyd differently than he was, from time to time. And he knew it wasn't fair for Lloyd. His friends might think Lloyd didn't deserve well-needed days off, or rights to keep secrets, but Zane knew better. That's why he had decided to stick up for his brother.

For now, everyone understood at least a bit of what Zane was trying to say... however, Zane knew that wouldn't last for very long.

He could only hope that by the time Lloyd arrived back at the Bounty, everyone was calmed down.

 **Lloyd's POV**

Imagine this... you finally get the guts to ask a girl on a date, and your friends, who supported you more than necessary, decided to spy on you. How would you feel?

It's aggrivating.

I'm trying so hard to make this day perfect, but the fact that the falcon continues to follow us makes me want to throw something.

Claire has noticed as well. I might not have told her about the falcon, but I can tell she feels eyes on us as well. Not to mention that she keeps looking at me weirdly. Talk about a disaster.

The guys are going to get it when I get back.

"Lloyd. What's wrong?" Claire asks after a period of awkward silence. I have to admit, even if she didn't notice before, she's definitely aware now. For the past thirty minutes we've been sitting in complete silence, staring at our menus.

A blush creeps up onto my cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answer, looking back down. Out of the corner of my eye, I can spot the falcon perched on a telephone pole, watching us. I glare at it, hoping the guys are watching.

"Really?"

I don't respond. I know I've already ruined this whole thing for us, but if she knows that we're being spied on by our own friends... let's just say that she won't be happy with them. I might be angry with them, but I don't want Claire to be as well. She already has a good relationship going on with Nya, and she still has yet to spend one-one-one time with the guys. If I tell her, it might ruin her relationship with each one of them.

"Whatever, Lloyd." She says, looking back at her menu with a scowl on her face.

 _Annnnnd_ now she hates me.

Oh, the guys are definitely going to get it when I get back.

I sigh, putting down my menu. "I'm so sorry, Claire."

"It's fine." She replies, flipping a page. She still doesn't meet my gaze.

"I get it. You're annoyed..."

"Can you tell me why you're ignoring me, Lloyd?"

"Ignoring you? No, Claire, that's not it... it's just..."

" _What_?" She snaps, putting her menu down as well.

I look away. "They're spying on us." I admit. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry about it."

Claire smiles. "I couldn't care less, Lloyd. Just as long as we're here together, what does it matter if they're spying?"

I return the smile, reaching my hand across the table to touch hers-

"Can I get your order?" A young waitress asks, looking between us.

Claire and I remove our hands, both of us blushing.

"I think I'll get a small hot chocolate. With whipped cream please. Add a muffin to that." Claire answers.

The waitress nods, looking towards me with an even bigger smile.

"And you?"

"Um. I'll take what she's having." I reply, uncomfortably.

"Sure thing." She says with a wink.

Claire giggles as she walks away. "I think she likes you."

"Just wait until I pay the bill." I add, rolling my eyes. Too bad my actual name is famous as well.

"I've been dying to see what happens." She laughs, earning her a few glances from around her. At first they all seem annoyed, but more than a few adoring looks linger... I'm not surprised though. Claire looks breathtakingly beautiful today. However, that doesn't stop me from glaring at anybody who seems to take any interest in her.

"Hey." She whispers. I turn my attention back to her. "What're you looking at?"

Claire turns around, making everyone who was staring at her find something else to do with their eyes.

"N-Nothing!" She turns back to me, obviously picking up on the fact that I'm lying. "It's just you look really pretty today."

Claire smiles sweetly, looking away with a blush.

"I-I mean, you look really pretty every day, but... the change is nice." I continue, hoping that my answer is good enough. Gosh, I have to get this boyfriend thing down.

"Thanks." She replies, beaming at the waitress who hands us our order.

Lifting up her drink, Claire slowly takes a sip, looking at me. I make a face, making her to laugh. I laugh right along with her, before drinking out of mine as well. However, I forgot that we ordered _hot_ chocolate, causing me to choke as I gulp it down. She laughs again, nearly spraying her drink everywhere. Somehow she manages to swallow, allowing her to laugh out loud.

"It's hot!" I whisper-yell, looking around for something cold to ease the pain in my throat.

Smothering her giggles, she slides over a cup of water, watching me with an amused look as I gulp every drop down.

"Well, now my tongue's numb." I comment, trying to ignore the weird, tingly feeling on my tongue.

She giggles again, picking up my cup. Right away I recognize the familiar pale blue aura surrounding her hands, before she slides it over to me.

"Very clever." I joke, drinking out of the now cooler drink.

"I do try." She replies with a smirk. "Better?"

"Infinitely." I sigh, setting the beverage down. "So, let's talk about today."

"What about it?"

"Well, is there anything in particular you were hoping to do?"

Claire looks thoughtful for a moment, considering her answer. "Is there a library?"

"A-A library?" I question with shock. I _hate_ reading.

"Yeah. You know, where you get books?" She answers hopefully.

 _Come on, Lloyd. You can't upset her... She's Claire. You did say she could do_ whatever _she wanted._

 _Why do I make promises I_ have _to keep?_

"Um. Yes, there's a library. Which I am _happy_ you suggested it because I _love_ reading."

Claire laughs yet again. "No you don't. You told me yourself that it's the most boring thing ever. That's why I want to go."

"So you can bore me to death?" I question, unamused.

" _No_. It's because _yesterday_ , you forced me to go into the _rain_ so I could teach you to _dance_. And it's because of you that I went from loathing rain... to loving it. So I'll do the same for you."

I roll my eyes. "Gee, thanks."

How ironic is it that her explanation applies to us as well? Loathe to love.

"It'll help you in the long run." Claire replies with sarcasm to match.

" _Sure_ it will."

"Just you wait, Lloyd. You'll be thanking me soon enough."

"And why haven't I gotten a 'thank-you'? You did say that you love rain because of me."

Claire considers me for a moment. "Because I still haven't gotten that apology."

"Aren't you over that?!"

She wrinkles her nose. "Not really."

"You just have to make it harder, don't you?" I whine.

"But you love me all the same."

"Imagine if our past selves saw this, though. I mean if someone told me a month ago that I'd take you on a proper date, I would have never believed it."

"I think it would have shocked _everyone_." She adds. "We really disliked each other."

"And how did we get here again?"

"Your desperate attempts to get me to like you?"

"I wasn't desperate!"

"Yeah. You were."

"Whatever."

She giggles again as I'm handed the bill.

"How much should I give the waitress?" I ask.

"How about none? It's considered _rude_ when a girl goes after another girl's boyfriend."

"In that case, I'll give her extra." I joke, smiling at her protests.

As we leave the café, I look behind my shoulder to see, sure enough, several workers gawking at my signature.

"Knew it." I whisper into Claire's ear.

Before too much of a scene is formed, I take her hand in mine, running through the concrete jungle past people that are still unaware of my presence. When I spot the city library, I rush her inside, closing the door shut as quickly as I can.

I look through the window to see everything going as normal.

"Is it always like that?" Claire asks, staring in awe at the building we're in.

"I just had to make sure we got away quick enough before we made a scene

I turn around to face her again.

" _That_ is _a lot_ books." She comments, not able to take her eyes off the towering shelves of books."

" _Yay_."

Claire nudges me in the elbow. "Stop being sarcastic and just go with it."

"Yes, _Mom_."

Shaking her head in amusement, Claire wanders around for a bit, with me following her. I have to admit, I'd prefer one of Zane's history lessons over this.

"Enjoying yourself?" She questions, rather smugly, adding another book to the stack of seven that I'm holding.

"Not really." I admit, looking down at what I'm holding. "I'd rather be _doing_ something rather than read about something. Reading is a waste of time if you ask me."

"You know, back at my village, there wasn't much to do. The closest thing we had to adventure was right here in these pages. It gave us a chance to use our imaginations."

"Who needs imagination when your whole life is an adventure? Seriously, we're ninja. I bet _none_ of these books are as awesome as our lives."

Claire adds two more books to the stack.

"Oh, Lloyd. Someday you'll see."

Leading me back to a table, she hands me a book.

"You might find that reading can be enjoyable."

.::.

"Lloyd!" Claire whispers, trying to get my attention.

"Huh?"

"We've been here for a while now. Don't you think we should go?"

"Yeah, just a minute." I reply, absentmindedly, not even looking up from the book.

She slides up next to me, reading over my shoulder.

"Told you so." She whispers, taking the book out of my hand with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey!" I protest.

"It's a library, Lloyd. We can take it home."

"Oh." I reply, with a small blush at how absorbed I was when I was reading. She smiles, walking up to the check-out desk.

However, instead of following her, I decide to take a look around. But, I realize I might have been a little too busy looking around as I bump into a girl holding a few books.

"Sorry!" I exclaim, helping her pick up her things.

"It's fine- Hey... I know you." She says.

My eyes go wide as I realize I'm no longer wearing my shades.

"I'm sure you're-"

"You're The Green Ninja!" She squeals in surprise, causing an echo to sound throughout the building.

More than several groups of people, including Claire, turn to me, pointing in realization. I meet her eyes, hoping she gets the hint that we have to leave. _Now_.

Luckily, she excuses herself, allowing me to pull her behind me, just as the flashes from cell phones start.

However, to our misfortune, people start to follow us out of the building, drawing an even bigger crowd to our whereabouts.

"Follow me!" I yell, attempting to push through the crowd with her in tow. She and I both wince at the girlish squeals coming from behind us.

"Where are we going?!"

"Anywhere!" I shout, looking at the group of girls following after us with phones in hand.

"Now I see why you avoid this!" She yelps, as I run faster.

By now, we've run so much, that I can't tell where we are anymore. And this crowd is still gaining on us.

I look both ways, trying to decide where we can lose them.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieks, as I stop.

"I-I don't know where to go!" I reply, before getting an idea. "Hold on to me!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Claire wraps her arms around my neck just as I use my airjitzu to fly to the nearest rooftop. When we land, she falls unsteadily.

"What was that?"

"The crazy fangirl attack... or the airjitzu?" I pant

"If that's what the flying tornado is called... then yes."

"Uh, long story." I look at the bottom of the building, where an even larger crowd has formed, pointing to the rooftop. I didn't even notice some of the News Vans that pulled up.

"We should probably... get back to the Bounty." I muster, catching some of my breath. Claire does the same.

"Yeah... I guess."

She and I let out a long breath, laughing at the end.

"And that's," I point behind me. "how much people adore me."

"Never doubted you for a second."

"Whatever." I chuckle, forming my energy dragon. She hops up onto the saddle with me, wrapping her arms around my waist yet again.

"To the great beyond!" She yells, making us both laugh as we fly farther and farther from Ninjago City.

 **No POV**

Both Lloyd and Claire were so shaken up about the fangirl attack, that none of them anticipated how much attention they had gained at the Bounty. When they arrived in the bridge, four glares were shot their way. Zane stood on the side, having mixed feelings about the situation.

"Where were you?!" Jay exploded.

"Relax, Jay. Sensei gave us some free time." Lloyd explained, finding himself not wanting to spend time on the subject.

Jay however, wouldn't have it. "You ditched us!"

"Ditched you? Just cause I skipped training? What gave you _that_ idea?" He asked, unaware at the seriousness of Jay's anger.

"You're not just happy with being the best! Now you have to ignore us and go spend time with the only person who can match your skills! Are you too good for us now?!" The Blue Ninja shouted, getting up in Lloyd's face, like he did that very morning with Zane.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, you know darn well what I'm talking about, Lloyd!"

"Jay, just calm down, okay?"

"Calm down? Calm Down?! I'LL CALM DOWN!" Jay yelled, tackling Lloyd.

Everyone gasped, watching Jay try and land a punch on Lloyd. Fortunately, Lloyd caught the swinging fist, but he struggled to hold it there.

"Jay! What are you doing!?" Lloyd yelped, as Jay raised his other hand back for a punch.

Claire, unable to watch the fight unfolding in front of her, pulled Jay off of Lloyd. However, his anger turned towards her instead.

"And you!" He screamed in anger... Claire's eyes went wide as she realized Jay's fist was coming towards her. She put her hands up to try and block the hit, but she was too late.

As Claire fell to the floor, everyone suddenly became unaware of what happened.

"Claire!" Lloyd yelped in fear, pushing past Jay, who stared at his hands in surprise.

"I-I..." The Master of Lightning stuttered

Claire let out a groan of pain, causing Lloyd to look at everyone with a fierce glare. Whereas a moment ago, Lloyd was scared for Claire's safety, now he was beyond angry with his friends.

"Lloyd. I don't know what came over me." Jay explained, shaking slightly.

Lloyd, however, didn't care. He picked Claire up, who moaned again, holding the side of her face, and left the room with fury written in every one of his movements. The group looked at each other, none of them knowing what to say. Finally each of their gazes settled on Zane, who followed after the two. The Nindroid stopped short at the doorway, though.

"I warned you that the consequences would be on your actions. Next time you should listen."

Zane left them to think about his words, deciding to go help Lloyd with Claire. He found Lloyd in the living room, gently setting the girl down.

"What do you want, Zane?" The Green Ninja asked through gritted teeth.

Zane sighed. "I wish to assist you."

The Master of Ice formed a chunk of ice, wrapping it in some nearby paper towels. He handed the makeshift ice-pack to his friend.

"thank you, Zane." Claire whispered, holding it up to her face. From what the two boys could see, Jay's punch had caused a cut to form on her face... it was clear that he wasn't planning on going easy. As a result, Claire was still shaking from the impact.

"I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind." Lloyd muttered, already walking towards the door. However, before he could get too far, Zane grabbed him.

"You will not. Not if you wish to cause an even bigger fight. Jay did not mean to hurt any of you. It was his anger that blinded him from seeing what was happening. If you do the same... nothing will be solved. Imagine if Nya got hurt as well. Both Jay and Kai would not be happy."

"But he hurt her..."

"I know. You have a right to be angry. I am too. I had warned them this morning something like this would happen if they didn't think things through. They are facing the consequences of grief as we speak. Ignore them, glare at them, whatever you want to do, go ahead and do it. Just don't make this any more physical than it has to be."

Lloyd sighed in defeat, as he considered what his brother was saying.

"Alright." He agreed, for now at least.

 **Annnnnd that's a wrap. Yup, I know, it's been a while, but I have my reasons. Anyways, here it is. More Lloyd and Claire fluff and a lot more drama. Let's see, a lot of things happened in this chapter. Lloyd and Claire's date. The fangirl attack. And some drama between Lloyd and his friends. Honestly, this was more of a 'let's just see where this goes' kind of chapter... which, if I think about it, is basically all of my chapters. But, I'm proud of it. Shout-outs go to** **EnergyBlast Diamond** **and** **Helena Di Angelo** **for following/favoriting the story. More shout-outs go to all of you who reviewed. (Get ready for it):** **Catie Kuda** **,** **Guest** **,** **Llyodenia** **,** **BedazzleDewdrops** **,** **LloydLuvr** **,** **CyclonePa** **, and** **EnergyBlast** **.**

 **Catie Kuda** **: same, though XD**

 **Guest** **: my reaction throughout the whole thing**

 **Llyodenia** **: Yas! Those are like, my two favorite songs. However, I think you're on to something.**

 **BedazzleDewdrops** **: Why is it you always make me laugh?! XD**

 **LloydLuvr** **: Awww! Thanks**

 **EnergyBlast** **: yeah, you already heard what I had to say, but thank you so much!**

 **Yeah, it's a little rushed, but... it's done. Peace out!**

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so, before you read the chapter, I needed to explain a few things beforehand. You may notice the format is somewhat different in this chapter. That's because instead of writing this on a Word document on my OneDrive, I'm writing the document on Fanfiction. The reason for this is because my normal way of making a chapter is not functional at the moment. The reason as to why I haven't updated in a while is basically because I lost all my work. Seriously! This chapter was done when technology decided to hate me... so for the past few weeks, I've been moping. Until now. I've had enough with moping, thank you very much. It got quite boring. Let me just tell you, I had already rewritten the chapter here on Fanfiction, but couldn't save it in time before the internet crashed... *sigh*... let's try this again. Hopefully, this will be the last time I write this message :D**

 **Also, another warning for later... Like I said, I had this chapter all mapped out and written, all ready to go before I lost it. And in that chapter was an idea that would hopefully make the next few chapters interesting. However, as I was moping about, a story called Destiny vs Love was updated... and let me say I was freaking out. The idea that Catie Kuda had was so similar to mine I was almost convinced she was psychic. I PM'd her about the situation and, honestly, it's kind of funny now. We had a good laugh about it. Anyways, so if it seems like I'm copying her in any way, that's not the case... and Catie can vouch.**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Claire's POV**

 _Imagine a place. Not just any place... but_ the _place_. _The place that calls out to you. The place you could call yours forever. The one that you dream about. The one that you tell yourself you'll find one day._

 _Can you see it? Can you feel it?_

 _If you can... then you know it's real._

 _As I breathe in the cool autumn air, the only thing I can think about is peace. No violence or fear... just the calm, serene landscape around me. Looking out the window of the small house I am currently residing in, my eyes are treated to the presence of warm gold, orange, and fiery red colors. It's a perfect contrast against the nearly gray sky, with bits of sky blue and sunlight._

 _Everything is just so perfect._

 _I can't help but smile as I turn my head to see Lloyd, gently resting a hand on mine. My heart melts at the sight of him._

 _Leaning my head against his shoulder, and holding his arm with the one that isn't touching his, I continue to look at the scenery, telling myself the only words that matter... This is real._

 _"What are you thinking about?" He asks, rubbing the skin on my hand._

 _"This..." I reply exhaling._

 _He smiles, amused. "That's what you say every time."_

 _"And every time, I mean it," I argue, jokingly, leaning into him a bit more._

 _He chuckles lightly, lifting my hand up to softly kiss it before setting it down again. Within a few short moments, our hands are intertwined, like they always are when we're together... we just can't seem to let go._

 _But, this time it's different. Instead of the warm touch of Lloyd's hand, I'm greeted with the feel of something else._

 _I tenderly smile yet again, looking down at the silver ring resting on my finger_

 _I could stay here forever..._

* * *

I never understood dreams. I've hardly ever had them... and when I have, they've always turned into nightmares. I would always wake up with this horrible feeling... that I'm not safe. That no one loves me. The list goes on and on.

Which is why I'm surprised that I wake up with a smile.

It's somewhat unfamiliar, waking up so calmly, I almost can't remember what caused this feeling. That is until the reality of my dream hits me...

A faint hue creeps up onto my cheeks as I remember the dream. Of course, I had dreamt about that place. _My_ place. Even as a kid, dreaming had been rare... but whenever I did dream, I always imagined escaping to my place. And every time was different. I would ride my dragon. I would explore the mass of autumn trees. Every time was enough to satisfy me... yet this time was different.

Much different.

I'm shocked that after only a day of admitting my true feelings to him, I'm already dreaming about him...

First Spinjitzu Master, that's a weird sentence. A very very weird sentence.

But, it's still true. Why Lloyd showed up in the dream is beyond me. Is it Destiny saying 'I told you so'? or the fact that I wish that dream was a reality?

I shake my head, trying to calm my thoughts. While Lloyd's presence was definitely puzzling, I have to say, only to myself, that as far as dreams go... it wasn't bad. Heck, it was the best I've had.

Goodness knows what would happen if I tell Lloyd I had that dream.

I decide to shake off my rambling thoughts and focus on what is actually real.

Which is weird because reality seems like a world away. After a few minutes of staring at the wall, recalling, rather slowly, what happened, it dawns on me that it seems quiet. Maybe a little too quiet.

I make my way to the Bridge, trying with all my might to ignore the throbbing in my head. The impact upon it was, needless to say, quite painful. When I fell onto the ground I can vaguely remember restraining from screaming in pain.

While I may be a ninja, a punch to the face is no less painful.

When I arrive at the control room, I sigh in irritation. No one is here. Not even Lloyd. And after the recent incident, you'd think he'd be a little more cautious with leaving me alone.

Instead of traveling to look in another room, I take a seat at the small table positioned in the middle of the room. I can't take this headache anymore.

I try and imagine what happened when I fell asleep. Is everyone on some mission? Was there a fight between Lloyd and Jay? Or did they all just feel the need to leave for a little while?

I can't think of any places they would go. Which makes me feel kind of bad. I've lived here for a while now and still know basically nothing about the people I live with. Most of my focus has been on Lloyd...

Speaking of which, what am I going to do now that all of the drama involving him has vanished? Usually, at about this time, I'm stressing out over his feelings for me or my feelings for him, but so far in this relationship... everything's been pretty smooth. I think now that we understand a little more about how we react to certain situations, we're in a more comfortable position. A position in which drama will hopefully stay away from.

The only problem is, my mind will be completely empty until I can find something to do with it. What am I supposed to do every day? Read, maybe? Possibly get some cooking lessons?

Form a better relationship with my peers?

I silently cringe at the idea. While I am _angry_ with Jay and want to hate him as much as I can for what happened, I can't bring myself to. It'd be unfair for anyone living on the Bounty. Having to choose sides. And while I know Lloyd would most definitely side with me, and the guys with Jay... there's also Nya. She's one of my closest friends... but she's also Jay's girlfriend. Imagine having to pick between two important people in your life. No. I know I have to forgive Jay. It's just what happens after that?

Even if we truly let the incident go, we'd never have a good friendly relationship. There's always going to be that one moment hanging over our heads. Talk about awkward.

That is if he actually feels sorry. There's no way I'm going to apologize if he doesn't feel terrible about what he did. If he admits his mistakes, I'll be more than willing to let go... however, if he doesn't, well... a war would _definitely_ give me something to think about.

Ugh. All this thinking is making my head _worse_! Why can't life just settle down for a moment! I was perfectly happy a few hours ago. Lloyd and I were finally going to relax a little. But _no_. Everyone just has to get nosy and try and see into our personal lives. We could have avoided this if they waited for Lloyd and me to explain why it was we were gone. It's not like we were going to hide our relationship from them or anything. All we wanted was some time to adjust to the change without anyone bombarding us.

Maybe I should prepare a mental list of all the things going wrong in my life: There's an assassin trying to kill me, I have to forgive someone who caused me physical harm, if I _don't_ forgive him everyone else will be miserable, my boyfriend probably hates his best friend, I think the guys hate _me_ because I've been spending so much time with Lloyd, I'm in a relationship I have yet to tell anyone about, there's a prophecy that is practically telling me I'm going to die in the near future... and let's not forget that I'm all alone with no clue where to find everyone.

There have never been this many issues in my life. Is there no place I can go where these things don't follow me?

My place. _My_ place can take all the drama away. I can just go there. Live out my days in that soothing house with the breathtaking view of the autumn scene. And I can take Lloyd with me. We could be happy... with no setbacks. It'd just be me and him in _our_ place. Every day could be just like my dream.

I have to admit, the idea is more appealing than I originally thought. It makes me want to cry when I realize that he'd never agree. It's not that I doubt his love for me... it's just that his heart isn't only just mine. It belongs to Ninjago as well. He will never truly be completely mine so long as he and I have a responsibility to Ninjago. And to the prophecy as well.

It never occurred to me that being in this type of relationship with him is cruel. Even though he said he would never let me die, I know that's beyond his control. The prophecy _will_ come true no matter _what_. And if everything ends as I suspect it will... I won't be here any longer. After I'm gone, what happens to Lloyd? He'll be devastated... even more than devastated if we get closer than we already are.

I'm trapped in more ways than I knew I was.

Before I put any more thought into the many situations unfolding in front of me, the phone rings. I gulp, hoping beyond hope none of the guys are on the other end.

My hand shakily clutches the ringing contraption, and for a moment, I freeze, letting the noise calm me a little.

 _It'll be okay. Everything will work out._

As I lift the phone to my ear, I inhale, ready for anything that comes.

"Hello?" I say, more whisper-like than I wanted.

" _Please_ tell me it's _TRUUUUUUUE!_ "

Wincing, I exhale, glad it's not actually the guys on the phone.

"Um. This is...?"

"Come on. You forgot me already? It's been, like, what? A day? Although, maybe you do tend to forget things when you're off saving the world and stuff."

I chuckle, knowing exactly who this is.

"Hi, Emma."

"Stop stalling. Just answer me one question. Is all that stuff about you and Lloyd on the news true?"

If I had a drink of water, it'd probably be on the floor at this moment. I _completely_ forgot about the fiasco in the city this morning.

"What exactly _did_ the news say?"

"Uhhhhh, at first it was boring stuff. 'the Green Ninja spotted in the city' kind of thing. But _then_ some footage was shown. All we were able to see was that Lloyd was pulling you. After that were a _bunch_ of theories. Some people have it stuck in their heads that you're his sister or something."

"What?! We're not related!"

"I know! But some of the other theories were connected to you being the Silver Ninja. That one's true. But some other reporter said that you might be his girlfriend. It's _all_ my sister is talking about. My friends too. You guys are big news."

There's a bit of silence.

"So is it true?"

I inhale again. Emma will be the first one to know... I always wanted to tell my mom about my first boyfriend. But, she's not here. The only thing I've had that's anything close to a mother was my foster mom, Karen. But she's gone too. The _only_ girl left I thought I'd tell about it is Nya.

"Yes. It's true, Emma."

I find myself smiling as I say the sentence.

Emma, however, does much more than smile. She squeals. Loudly.

"This is so exciting! You are going to get married and I'll be your flower girl!"

This time, I'm not actually surprised about her obsession with Lloyd and me together. Instead, I roll my eyes, fighting the blush.

"We're not getting married, Emma. Just dating." I state, simply.

"But you will get married. You told me you're happy whenever you're with him."

"You do realize marriage is a serious commitment, right? I'm pretty young for that kind of promise. I still have a whole life to live. It's not like he's not going anywhere."

"I'm telling you again that you two will get married one day. And when that day comes, I'm going to be the flower girl."

Once again, I roll my eyes. Lloyd and I are only just starting with the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Marriage is a _loooooong_ way away

"How exactly did you get the Bounty's phone number?"

"Oh. I asked that lady you worked with yesterday if she knew how to contact you. _Di_ _d you know that she's Lloyd's_ mom?! Crazy right?"

At the mention of Misako, my eyes go wide. Lloyd and I still have to tell her... and I can only imagine how awkward that conversation will be if she finds out from the news first.

"Um. Sorry, Emma. I think I'm going to have to cut this conversation short."

"Okie-Dokie. You go do that awesome ninja stuff of yours. I still have homework... SECOND GRADE IS HARD!"

I cringe at her tone. "Well, you go get that done. I just have to... yeah... I'll talk to you later, k?"

"Bye, Claire!"

With our farewell's I hang up, running out the door and jumping off the decks. While I have no clue where anyone is, I have a hunch that Lloyd is somewhere, trying to escape this mess as well. The question is... where would he go to get some peaceful quiet?

I really need to get up-to-date with technology these days. From what I hear, it's pretty useful.

Summoning Arian, I do my best not to look down. With Lloyd, it was easy to hide my fear of heights. At that time I knew he'd protect me. But, right now, it's just me. And it's a long fall.

My dragon flickers for a moment as I try to regain control of my mind. Which is easier said than done since my head is pounding like crazy.

Due to my inability to multitask, the trip to the city takes longer than normal. Eventually, I stumble into an alley, glad to be back on the ground. For a second, I think I'm about to get sick, but I manage to control my stomach for a little longer. Next time, just for safety, I think I'll get a ride with someone else next time.

When I walk out of the alley, I'm greeted with the sight of Ninjago City Park. I might not know the city very well, but the giant statue of Zane is a dead giveaway.

And, sure enough, a figure in a green jacket sits on a nearby bench, resting his head in his hands.

I silently walk over to him, not wanting to scare him, but end up freezing in midair as I'm about to tap him on the shoulder. He looks so upset... It makes me worried. Almost to the point where I don't _want_ to know. So, instead, I lower my hand, moving to sit next to him. He must know it's me. Or else he would have looked up. But he doesn't. He stays in that position.

"Hey, Lloyd." I finally muster, figuring out a way to make this less awkward.

Once again, he doesn't look up. Unless I'm mistaken, I think he actually buried his head a little more into his hands at the sound of my voice.

"You should be laying down." He grumbles.

I frown in disappointment. Some romantic gesture.

"Yeah, well, I got worried. No one's at the Bounty."

If I expected some kind of reaction from the fact that I was left alone, I was let down. He doesn't seem concerned in the slightest.

"Well, Wu said he'd be home shortly. You should go back."

My heart almost stops. He's so different all of a sudden. Why is he pushing me away?

"Lloyd, what's going on? You're not acting like yourself."

Lloyd continues to stay in that pose. And, with every second that passes, I get madder. If this continues, I might reconsider everything we've been through. We finally decided to be honest with each other.

"Nothing, Claire. Nothing's going on. I just need some room." Lloyd says through nearly gritted teeth.

 _Nothing_. I loathe the word. Every time he says that _nothing_ is wrong... he's lying. It's his way of covering himself with some kind of armor. Keeping people away from his emotions.

"Stop that. I'm trying to help. I get it. You're mad at Jay. You feel guilty about what happened. But you just have to give things some time. Everything will turn out okay in the end."

Lloyd sighs. "You don't understand. None of it. I know you want to forgive him. That it's the nice thing to do. But the world isn't nice Claire. Don't you get it? The way you go about things, with optimism, isn't your strength. It never was, and it never will be. You have to look at things the way that they are."

His words are like a stab to the heart.

 _I don't understand_... Is he for real?! Whatever he's feeling is only considered small compared to my struggles.

 _You have to look at things the way they are_...

I stand up from where I sit, not daring to let him see me cry. I am _not_ weak. I have strengths he can only dream of.

"I guess I did learn to see one thing as it was. You."

At my words, his head shoots up. I can feel his gaze as I walk away. I can feel his longing to run after me. But, facing him again is the last thing I need. What I need is to get out of here. As soon as I know I'm far enough, I run. My tears fall faster with every step I take, with every breath I breathe, with every thought I think, until I've run so much that I can't go any further. People give me odd looks as I slow down, catching my breath in painful chokes.

Not wanting any more attention to be drawn to me, I walk into the nearest building, wiping away my hurt.

"Claire?"

The first face I see is that of Skylor. I couldn't miss that red hair anywhere.

"H-Hey Sky." I choke, breathing faster at the lump forming in my throat.

But, as soon as I see who she's with, the tears I hold back come streaming down again.

Nya, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane stare at me with wide eyes. Surprised that I'm here, yet concerned with my tears.

 _First Spinjitzu Master, they must think so lowly of me. How many times have I cried recently?_

"Claire? What's the matter?" Nya asks in that soothing voice of hers. She wraps an arm around me, leading me over to their booth. The others exchange looks but don't press the subject.

"I-I was w-wrong," I whisper, crying into my hands.

"What about?" Cole asks, looking around the restaurant for anyone who might be listening. Although, I think that they're the only ones here.

"I was wrong," I say again. And again. And again. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused. You got mad at me and Lloyd because we skipped training today. And Nya, I should have told you the reason why this morning... it's just... I was _so_ happy. For once in my life, things were going so well. I forgot about everything else... _but I was wrong_!"

Nya gently strokes my hair, looking towards the others to see if they can guess what I'm talking about. They all shake their heads, turning their attention back to me.

"Claire, don't think in any way that you did something wrong. We didn't have a right to get mad at you. Both you and Lloyd have rights to privacy... it's just hard letting you two go, though. You're both special to us." Nya explains.

"And I feel terrible about how I reacted," Jay adds. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. You were only trying to prevent a fight. Gosh, Claire, sorry doesn't begin to describe how I feel."

I nod. "I already forgave you, Jay. I was going to tell you that when you got back... it's just..."

"Lloyd?"

I cry harder again at the mention of his name. "I don't know what's come over him. He- he... the things he said... I was so wrong." I finally look up at all of them, letting each one of them see my heartbreak. "I was finally ready. I gave my heart to him, thinking he'd protect it. I thought he _loved_ me. But instead, he pushed me away. Said things I want to un-hear. I-I can't... I was so wrong."

I burst out into tears again as I say the words. But even though I can't bear to meet their eyes, I can tell that they're piecing things together. What happened last night. Where we were this morning. Why we were both acting weird...

But they're also figuring out why I'm crying.

"Oh, Claire," Nya whispers, pulling me closer.

I think about every moment where I thought Lloyd was the one. He comforted me on the night where I nearly died. He protected me more than necessary. He listened to every thing I had to share. Pulled me into him when I cried. Waited for me when I wasn't ready. Taught me to love something I hated. Showed me what it was like to be in love. To have fun...

And it was all a lie.

My _trust_ is not something he can throw away _again_ and _again_. My _emotions_ are not something he can play with _again_ and _again_. My _heart_ is not something he can break _again_ and _again_...

If what we had was love... then I don't ever want to experience it again.

Never again.

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

This is wrong. _I_ was wrong. I thought I'd be able to handle everything alone. Yet, with just a few words, I made everything worse.

I don't _hate_ Jay. He's my brother. I could never wish him any harm. But he hurt her. Even if it was by accident, it's still horrible to think about. She's coming between everything I've built over the years. This connection I share with my team.

But I can't hate her either. She showed me what it's like to be human. With her, I'm the happiest I've been in years. Every moment with her is enough for me to develop a longing to run away with her.

What I do hate is this job. Ninjago's well-being depends on me playing my part. Although I love saving those in need, I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't have it all. I have to choose. My home. My family... or the love of my life.

I never thought things could happen so fast. I wasn't thinking right. However, the words tumbled out of me. They were too fast. I couldn't stop them.

I tried so hard to make things right between us. And when she and I were finally happy, it was gone just like that. Our whole relationship was holding up by a thin string. I think I just cut it.

Watching her walk away ruined my whole world. My perception of life. I thought I had too many choices. Now I have none.

I _want_ to go after her. But I know she needs some space... and, for reasons I can't understand yet, I don't think I have it in me to try and get her back. This emotion I'm feeling is one I never want to feel again. If I somehow gain her love again, there's a chance I'll mess it up. It'll be an endless loop of angst.

I can't do that to her. I think I just have to let her go this time.

As I miserably walk around the streets of the city, I grimace as it starts to rain.

 _Rain was our thing_

I pull up my hood, trying not to think about yesterday night. No matter how much I want it to be, that moment will never truly be real again.

 _None_ of what we had will ever be real again, I realize.

I don't know how long I've been out here. But, with every drop of rain that touches my skin, a moment is taken away from me. I feel like it's being ripped from my heart and I can't go after it. I'm stuck in my own self.

After probably half an hour of going on like this, I suddenly stop. I don't know why though. I no longer feel the hurt inside anymore. Instead, a shiver travels over my spine, alerting me that somethings not quite right.

And something isn't. Right across the street from me is a girl. She looks pretty ordinary, I guess. Dark, nearly black hair, with eyes that look like... almost like Claire's. She's most likely in her late teens.

The girl catches me looking and meets my eyes. All of a sudden, that shiver goes through me. There's no way this girl is ordinary. There's something going on... and it involves her.

As she tears her eyes away and walks into an alley, I follow her, not bothering to be discreet about my approach. Sure enough, she leans on the brick wall, covered in shadows, and sharpening a blade.

I reach behind my back, hoping to draw my sword, and let her know I'm more dangerous than she thinks, but I forget that I don't have my gi. Nor weapons.

The girl chuckles, examining the knife. "Unprepared, I presume?"

I don't reply.

"Hopefully you've figured out what I want, right about now. I really hate wasting time explaining things."

"I don't know where she is."

The girl comes up behind me and holds the blade to my throat. "But you know where she _will_ be."

I scoff. "One of you isn't enough?"

"The _other one_ was a fool. _He held back and disobeyed our master_."

The assassin's voice is full of poison towards her partner. But, I couldn't care less.

"Just save yourself the trouble, Green Ninja. I can assure you if you give her to me the easy way, she won't be hurt. That is if she cooperates."

"I'm not stupid. You'll kill her the first moment you get."

She lets out an evil, yet quite smug, laugh, removing the blade from my throat and stepping back. "I wish. It'd be more satisfying than you can imagine for me if I could. I have a great reason to loathe her."

I'm about to ask what she means, but something blinds me. A flash of green light.

Before I can even contemplate what happened, I'm being pinned to the ground by...

Myself.

I'm still in shock by the time that the first punch is thrown.

My head rolls to the side, where I can see the girl smiling with triumph. Those chocolate brown eyes pierce through mine, and I think of Claire. She's in danger. I can't get to her.

"You won't... ever... win..." I manage to say, struggling to stay awake.

 _Do it for Claire. She out there. And she might not be alive for much longer._

The assassin laughs again, kneeling down next to me. My eyes start to close... but before I fall into unconsciousness, I hear one final thing.

"I'll make sure to tell my sister you said goodbye."

* * *

 **BOOM! That's a wrap. Again. I'm sorry for the delay. I feel super guilty that I said I'd update more often during the summer. But you guys only ended getting three chapters. I PROMISE I'll get back into a routine. I'm just happy that all of you are still here, reading, and supporting. Anyways, I'll stop boring you guys with my apologies. I actually like the turnout of the chapter. It kind of surprises me how much this story has turned into a hurt/comfort, but hopefully that won't be the case for much longer. And, I'm sorry to say, but, due to a simple misunderstanding... the fluff won't continue. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter though. Although, I basically gave you a whole bunch of fluff, because I knew this was going to happen. Don't worry, they'll sort it out. But, unlike last time... Claire will be the one who fixes this one. THAT'S ALL I'M TELLING YOU. So, look forward to drama. *squeal* more villains! Yes. there is a clone of Lloyd. Next chapter, there will be an explanation. Hopefully, maybe, you can also find out who the main villain is. Also, I'm just warning you beforehand, that Zander will become a main character very soon. And the last line of this chapter relates to him as well. Don't worry, everything will be explained very soon.**

 **Huge thank yous go out to EnergyBlast Diamond, MMM, BedazzleDewdrops, TheOrangeNinja, llyodenia, and puppylover2448 for reviewing. Also to animelover200 and llyodenia for following the story.**

 **EnergyBlast** **Diamond : Your words make me so happy! I'm always waiting to hear what you have to say. Thank you for the compliment. And, um, I didn't actually plan on the outfit thing looking like her one from the actual set- Nope, nevermind! I _totally_ planned that. Becuase... Because I'm smart. Yeah, I'm- I'll be over there -**

 **MMM : Poor Jay gets beat up too often. So, sorry, but I don't think I'll make him go through that again. The future though... Let me just say, these guys are going to do a lot of stupid stuff. Till next time!**

 **BedazzleDewdrops : *spits out a whole cup of water, choking* why?! I don't know why, but that first line got me. And, I'm not sure _anyone_ was expecting Jay to act like that. But I've been hinting at his jealousy for Lloyd for a while now. It was definitely coming. Also, yes, you should make a comedy. Another one anyways :D**

 **llyodenia** **: 3 Thank you soooooo much. You are *drum beat* AWESOME! I think I have a good song too. Have you heard Please Don't Go by Joel Adams? If not, please check it out and tell me what you think :D**

 **puppylover2448 : Aw, shucks. I'm glad you're enjoying my peice of work :D**

 **I want to let you guys know that the Highschool AU for Destiny's Heart should be up soon after this one. Assuming I don't have any _technical_ issues *knock on wood*... So please go check it out! I worked long and hard on it, and I have to admit, it's the best I've ever written. So far it's only one chapter, but this AU is probably going to be around 5 or 6 chapters long. Go over and tell me what you think! Peace out!**

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Lloyd's POV**

 _Claire_...

If there was a word to describe her what would it be? I think it'd be _perfect_. Because everything about her is just that. That smile is more golden than the sun. Her skin, paler than the glow of the moon. Her movement, more graceful than rain... yet just as fierce. And... the way she says my name. It's like listening to a song. The kind of song you could listen to again and again and again. Right now, all I want her to do is say my name again.

I imagine all the different ways she's said it. How it escapes in an admirative sigh. How it cascades from her mouth in a giggle. I imagine pulling her into me and she whispers my name into my ear. The feeling of longing is back. But this time it's stronger. I _need_ her. Without her I- I...

I jolt awake remembering what just happened. Or what I _think_ just happened. The last thing I remember is getting knocked out in that alley. Now, it's dark. Like, _super_ dark.

As soon as I move, though, a pain shoots through my head, making me cry out in pain, clutching my head.

"Easy, kid."

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I'm dying to see who's there, but any movement is agony. With their hand on my shoulder, I feel them shift, moving to kneel down next to me. From what I can tell, they're keeping their distance.

 _Good. Until I know exactly who they are, distance will be key._

After a moment of silence, I remove my hands from my hair and wrap them around myself. Needless to say... it's cold in here. Wherever I am.

"You took quite the hit." The stranger muses. Tilting my head slightly, I can get a look at their outline.

 _Definitely a boy_.

It's only when I look down do I realize that he's holding something out to me. Warily, I take it, letting my fingers run along the surface of the metal tube. No- It's a cup.

I stare at it for a while, looking back and forth between the cup and this person who I don't know, and quite frankly, don't trust. But, after much hesitation, the ache in my head pushes me to make a decision, and I gulp down the drink.

Before spitting it out again.

"Well, you couldn't expect it to be good." The mystery person chuckles, before handing me something else. Something hard. "Just a warning, this stuff isn't any better. But it'll help."

I take a bite of the object, forcing it down my throat and gagging. "Thanks." I choke, debating whether or not this is actually worth eating. probably not... but, it's the best I've got right now.

The stranger sits back, watching me eat this _thing_. I can feel his calculating gaze sweep over me, taking in whatever he can actually see. I feel kind of awkward in this position. However, it could be a lot worse. This guy could be some assassin.

Finally, I finish what he gave me, and stare right back at him. He doesn't say anything, and I'm pretty sure he isn't even planning on saying anything. So, I make the first move.

"Thanks," I say again, silently cringing. I could have said anything... but I had to say 'thanks' again. I really hope he doesn't think I'm stupid.

He cocks his head at me, before turning around to face the wall. "Do all Ninjagoian citizens say the word 'thanks' frequently?"

"Um..."

"That one seems to be popular as well." He interrupts flatly.

"I guess. Both of them I mean. It kind of depends."

"How do you respond? To the first word."

His question shocks me a little, but he's patient, letting me regain myself.

"Well, if you want to be formal 'you're welcome' is probably the best term. But, sometimes people say 'no problem'."

"No problem." He says, playing with the words. The way he says it... like he's never heard of the term before, sets me on edge a little. _Everyone_ knows how to respond politely. It's pretty much common knowledge.

I give him a look, before diverting my attention to my surroundings. From what I can tell, we're in some kind of pit. And judging by how dark it is, it's a very deep pit. I move to examine the wall, grazing my fingers along what seems to be rock. But a cloud of dust from the rock blinds me. With a cough, I lean back against the jagged rock wall. "Where are we?"

"That's complicated."

I look at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Who are you?"

He shifts, making it so that his form is completely covered in shadow. For a second I'm surprised that he disappeared so quickly, but his voice reminds me that he's still here.

"That's also complicated."

"Well seeing as I'm in a dark, deep hole where no one can see me or hear me except for you... I'm going to assume I have _lots_ of spare time for complicated answers."

"You talk too much."

"It's a habit." I sigh in frustration, getting up and feeling my way around. However, I don't get too far before something pulls at my ankle. Looking down, I can just about make out the form of a chain. _Great_.

"Don't waste your time. That stuff's stronger than your regular vengestone."

"Gee thanks," I remark, trudging my way over to my corner of the hole.

"No problem"

I roll my eyes, pulling my knees in so I can rest my head on something. "Can you give me _some_ kind of explanation? What I'm doing here? Who that girl was? Who you are? What's going to happen to Claire? Nothing?"

He hesitates, before sighing. "We're _both_ going to _die_."

"Not if you give me enough information for me to understand where I am and how to escape," I argue, pressing further. "At least give me a name."

I pick up a nearby pebble and throw it on the ground, dying for something to do. It's pretty clear that this guy doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Zander," the stranger replies, coming back out into view. I can now see his figure lean against the wall, looking at the abyss above.

I do the same, closing my eyes and trying to imagine I'm not down here. I'm with Claire. We're outside, looking at the stars... but I can't do it. My eyes tear up at the thought of her.

Where is she now? Is she okay? Does she know that I'm gone?... That I still love her? That I regret everything I said and just want to live every moment in life with her?

I think of the way that she says my name again. Except, this time, she doesn't say it with joy. The word is now full of hurt. Sorrow. It tumbles out of her in sobs. This time, instead of embracing me, she turns away. Somehow, I feel my heart break a little. The shatter of something so fragile. It echoes throughout my ears, causing a ringing sound to reverberate through my head.

I groan in pain again, daring the tears to go away.

"It'll be okay, kid."

" _Lloyd_. My name is _Lloyd_."

It's almost a whisper, yet, somehow, I hear it.

"I know."

* * *

 **Claire's POV**

I stand in front of our bathroom mirror, looking over my features. I look so young. And, even though I always refused to see it, beautiful. Nya was right. I guess I never did take the time to look at myself. _Really_ look at me.

Running a hand through my long ginger hair, I recall everything that I've gone through the past few years. While I never cared much for vanity, my hair almost never changed. It only did when I did.

And I _have_ changed. Claire is no longer a four-year-old girl, crying in the woods. Claire is no longer Destiny's pet. Claire is no longer a runaway, trying to forget about life. Claire is no longer the girl who fell in love.

I'm a new Claire. A stronger Claire. Not the Claire who needed a boy to make her feel better when she was scared. Not the Claire who cried when she was upset. No...

I clutch the blade that I'm holding. The very one the assassin held to my throat not long ago. Do I want to do this? Do I want to change again? Become a new person?

 _Yes_.

As bits of my long hair fall to the ground, so do my tears. With my tears are all the hurt and joy and sorrow and happiness throughout my life. This is my new beginning. Where I can start over. It doesn't matter that I stood in front of this mirror this same morning. The past doesn't matter. Right now, I'm preparing myself for the future. The future I _know_ I will have.

Cutting my hair is more difficult than I thought it'd be. It's more like cutting a rope... the end result isn't that even, but it looks different. Possibly even better.

I release my hair from its temporary ponytail and watch it fall around my shoulders. I wouldn't say it's as short as Nya's, but it's not that far off. While it starts off straight at the top, my locks stick out in several different directions at the bottom, giving off that rough and sassy kind of look. I love it.

Something in me wants to go show Lloyd. I think he'd like the change. Just like he likes everything I do.

However, I remind myself that none of what happened was actually real. Actually true. I thought Lloyd was the one. But he's not... I didn't know him like I thought I did.

I swallow the lump in my throat at the thought. Only a few hours ago I had the best dream of my life. Had I known it would tear me up this much, I would have dismissed it as just any other dream. However, at the time I wanted it more than anything. It was the future I _hoped_ to have.

 _But not anymore. Whatever I was a few hours ago is gone. There is no longer Lloyd and Claire. Just Claire. And I'm better because of it._

Taking a deep breath, I tuck the dagger into the belt of my gi. Nya had asked why I'd kept it. To be honest, I'm terrified of it. But, I need to show everyone I'm stronger. And, when I feel hold it, I feel stronger. Like I'm facing my fear.

As I open the door, I hear Nya gasp. She holds both of her hands to her mouth, her eyes starting to water.

"So... what do you think?"

Nya stays like that, taking in my new look. Well, my _new_ new look. "Oh, Claire." She whispers after a while, coming to stand in front of me. She pulls my hair back into a ponytail again, letting my bangs hang down, and takes a step back. "You cut your hair..."

"And?"

She stands next to me looking into our bedroom mirror. "You look a-amazing." She chokes on the last part of the word, tears pouring out of her eyes.

I lean into her, trying to calm her, and she embraces me. For some reason, a heavy weight has lifted inside of me when I know that Nya likes it just as much as I do. Now if only I could know what Lloyd thinks...

She pulls back, holding me by the shoulders. "I support you no matter what. Just, don't leave me okay? You're one of the greatest friends I've had... and when I think about it, you're also my sister. I-I..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Nya," I assure her. "I'm right here. I'm still me."

Nya nods, still crying.

"Claire, I'm so sorry..."

"For what, Nya?"

My sweet friend dabs at her eyes, going to sit on the edge of her bed. I follow her. "I know how much it hurts. Breakups are the worst. But, you know, normal people would be bawling in their beds and binge eating ice-cream after one. I feel like it's my fault that you're... you know..."

I place a hand on her lap. "Nya, this was my choice. I've realized that everything I've gone through with Lloyd has changed me. I'm a different person thanks to him. And, although I am upset, I don't think I have it in me to ruin myself because of him. I'm moving on."

I technically didn't lie. But, I know that some part of me is broken on the inside. That some part of me still belongs to Lloyd. That I haven't completely moved on. That I don't think I ever _will_ move on.

Sometimes I think Nya can read my mind. Which is especially true in this situation. She looks into my eyes, her tears coming to a stop. "It's okay to cry, Claire. You're not weak. We all know that. You don't have to tell yourself that you've moved on."

I shake my head, erasing her words from my head.

"Come on Nya," I say, tugging slightly on her hand. "Let's go train."

* * *

Never before have I felt this confident. As soon as I walked onto the decks with Nya, all eyes were on me. Even _Jay_ wasn't paying attention to my roommate. And, I have to admit, I'm a little more aggressive on the training course. Of course, I'm not being a show-off, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little proud. Now if only Lloyd could see how much I'm striving. I'm positive he'd be twitching with annoyance if he saw I'm not tearing myself up over him at this point.

Surprisingly, he's not, which kind of disappoints me.

Without a single glance in my direction, Lloyd swiftly jumps from the back of his energy dragon and draws a sword.

"Who wants to get beaten up today?"

I roll my eyes, diverting my attention back to training.

"I volunteer Jay!" I hear Kai shout.

Looking at the scene from the corner of my eye, I see Jay being pushed towards Lloyd with a yelp.

Jay laughs awkwardly. "Hey, Lloyd. Uh, long time no see, am I right?"

Cole smacks his face with his hand at the reference to earlier. I expect Lloyd to come back to his senses and yell at Jay for what he did... or not. I'm still not sure if everything I ever thought about him was true.

However, to my complete surprise, Lloyd laughs.

"Are you going to fight or what, Jay?"

I risk a full glance at Jay and find that he looks relieved. Although, I find everything about this situation a bit off. Meaning, something's not right. I may just be imagining things, what with our fall-out a few hours ago, but something about this- no, _Lloyd_ \- seems forced. That laugh... it's like he can't remember he was actually mad at Jay a while ago. Like he can't recall _anything_.

But, judging by the looks on the other's faces, I don't think they actually suspect anything. While Lloyd's laugh was definitely unexpected, it must have been taken as a sign that Lloyd had forgiven Jay.

 _Maybe I'm just paranoid_.

Call me paranoid or not, but there's no mistaking the smile that Lloyd flashes in my direction when he catches me looking. I huff at his nerve and turn away, trying with all my might not to look back. I do, and catch him looking again. His smile is insufferable, taunting me in some way. It makes me want to walk across this ship and punch him square in the face. Because if this is some kind of game to him, he really deserves it. Scratch that... he deserves it anyways.

I can get away with punching him, right?

I decide if I did manage to get a hit on him, it wouldn't be worth it. He needs to suffer through a _different_ kind of pain. So, for both of our sakes, I keep as much distance as possible between us. That laugh is seriously starting to get on my nerves.

To my misfortune, his plans are different. And as soon as Sensei dismisses us, he walks over to me, confidence written in every movement.

"What is he doing?" Jay whispers, rather loudly.

"I don't know, but we should give them some room..." Nya's tone is on the verge of giddiness as she pushes everyone off the deck. Before following after them, she winks, and mouth the words 'good luck'.

I turn back to the course, whacking the life out of this dummy. Hopefully, If I become fully submerged fighting again, I can forget that he's here.

But, _no_... Like always, things don't go my way. Lloyd walks up to me and holds out his sword, blocking whatever hit I was going to bestow on the lifeless figure.

"Do you _mind_?" I nearly hiss, miffed at his behavior today. His words from earlier were bad enough... but the past two hours, he's been taking things _too_ far.

"Certainly," he responds, smugly. He shifts to lean against the wall, pulling off his mask and messing up his golden-blonde hair a little. "So, I wanted to know if maybe you're free tonight."

I freeze, soaking in his words. Did he seriously just- He _did NOT just-_

"Are you _SERIOUS_!?" I scream, pulling off my own mask and pointing an accusing finger at him. "At first I thought you were being downright _stupid_ for how you've been acting the past two hours. Now you have the _nerve_ to ask me on a _date_?!"

Lloyd considers that for a second, before smirking. "Yes."

I stand there, breathing rather heavily in anger, clenching and unclenching my fist. This guy seriously has a death wish. And I feel ready to deliver it.

"Un. Be. Lievable." I say, storming away. However, he continues to follow me.

"So that's a no? What about tomorrow? When are you free then?"

I'm starting to think he's enjoying this. "NEVER! Do you get it, Lloyd? Ne-ver."

I'm about to ditch him in the hallway leading back to my room, but a blade stops me from going any further. I have to hand it to him... he's quite persistent.

"Just hear me out..." he continues, becoming more compassionate. His eyes lock onto mine, begging me to do just that.

I sigh, genuinely trying to calm down. Maybe I was just imagining things this afternoon. Maybe he is just trying to apologize, and I'm being stubborn. Maybe he did actually forgive Jay. Maybe all of this is a big misunderstanding.

After everything we've been through, I still can't _not_ melt at that look in his eyes.

"Okay... just make it short."

"Got it. Listen, you seem a little tense. I just wanted to cheer you up a bit."

I try and suppress my anger. That wasn't even _close_ to an apology!

 _'You seem a little tense'_ he said... he's making it seem like I'm mad for no apparent reason. Even though he _knows_ why I'm upset with him.

What in the name of Ninjago has gotten into him?...I mean, I get that I may have overlooked some things about him, but how did I miss this?! This- this _awful_ , _rude_ , _heartbreaking_ person was the sweet boy I thought I fell in love with. What went wrong? Was I really this blind?! Was I really so desperate for his love that I bypassed all the important aspects?! All the terrible details?!

I don't know anymore.

"One night." he urges, taking my hand in his. He doesn't sound understanding anymore. Instead, he has that smug smile back on his face, like he knows exactly what he needs to do and say to make me do what he wants.

I look down at our hands, wanting nothing more than to tear them apart.

For a second I'm ready to say no. That he's not the boy I thought he was... but then my dream comes to mind. How happy I was. How happy _he_ was. How happy _we_ were... _together_. It's not real... I know that. My dream is nothing more than a dream.

This is my chance to move on. To focus on what's real. All I have to do is say the words. And it'll all be over...

"One night." I agree, ignoring the unmistakable feeling of regret plaguing me.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Nya. Something about him was just... off." I say, trying to explain my suspicions about Lloyd. At the current moment, I'm in my room, getting ready for my _date_. Let me just say, being Nya's doll is not fun. At all.

Nya holds up one of her dresses and raises her eyebrows as if to say 'this is the one'.

Sighing, I shake my head. "For the last time, Nya... I'm not wearing a dress."

Partly because I hate the feel of them, but mainly because I don't want to give Lloyd _any_ pleasure. None.

Nya rolls her eyes, like she's reading my thoughts again, and discards the dress. "If you aren't fond of him, _why_ did you agree to this?!"

I bite my lip, asking myself the same question. "I-I guess the answer just came out of me before I could think it through. He has a way of doing that to you."

 _No, he doesn't. He has a way of_ thinking _that he has that effect on you._

"Whatever the case, I don't actually think you should back out of this one. Maybe this can ease some tension. And, he's got to feel bad about earlier Claire. Even if he wasn't before, he certainly is _now_. What with you _raging_ at him."

I chuckle a little, the first smile I've had in a while. These days just get more and more messed up. I find myself wondering if there will be a normal kind of day for us.

"Maybe I was a little harsh. But, I don't wish for a _second_ that I could take my words back. He deserved them."

I think of the way he took my hand in his. How uncomfortable I felt. How the way he held onto my hand felt all wrong... nothing like what he used to do before. To think that I actually held those hands in mine on our date this morning.

None of this makes any sense.

What I'd give to travel back in time and change the past few hours. I would tell everyone what happened last night. They wouldn't have gotten mad at us for leaving. Jay wouldn't have hit me. Lloyd wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have said the things he did in the park. We'd still be happy...

But I can't. Right now, I don't think I can do anything. I just feel so small... in a world so big. Today, I learned so many important things. They hurt. They really did. Today, I learned that I'm not just a ninja. I'm a victim as well. A victim to pain. To hurt. To lies... to _love_. I learned that the world isn't as it seems. It's poisoned. It's fake. The world is a cruel, _cruel_ place. With cruel, _cruel_ people. Who do cruel, _cruel_ things. Who say cruel, _cruel_ words. And where does it all end? Right at the pit of my cruel, _cruel_ heart.

Nya sighs. "It's just... I've known Lloyd for years now. He isn't like how you're describing him. I get that you're mad about what happened in the park today... but have you considered the fact that maybe you're being a little... I don't know... biased?"

My mouth nearly drops open as she says this. But it doesn't. Instead, I whip around to stare her in the eye.

 _She doesn't believe me?_

"Nya, I'm trusting my gut on this one. He-He's not the same. He's not the Lloyd I fell in love with."

She smiles sympathetically. "Just you wait, Claire. Sometimes boys say and do stupid things. Lloyd was probably trying not to seem scared about approaching you. To him, confidence seemed like the key to getting you back. And he's obviously taking you out tonight to make things up to you."

"But he-"

My roommate won't have it. She holds a finger to my mouth, continuing...

"You're giving him another chance, right? This was your decision. Stop treating it like a punishment. And, if it doesn't work out between you two tonight, you can move on."

I pull on a jacket, looking at myself in the mirror. "I'm just... scared, Nya. What if it really doesn't work out? What do I do then? I don't think I'm ready to move on from him just yet... not with everything we've been through."

Which isn't a lie. I really don't want to let go... even though Lloyd was acting differently. All I can think about were those special moments between us. I can tell myself it was all a lie, an act all I want. But, deep down, I hold these experiences closer to me than anything. Only because don't want to believe they're a lie. Somewhere, deep down inside of me still believe's there's a chance.

However, I can't actually say that I _know_ there's a chance. Not anymore. I'm just not sure of anything I've been through the past few days. I'm just not sure of Lloyd anymore. And... I'm also not sure of myself.

I trusted myself to love. And it resulted in a broken heart. How can I be sure that my foolish and _cruel_ heart is telling the truth?

Nya, ever the amazing friend, comes to stand next to me. Her hands squeeze my shoulders as we stand side by side. "In reality... I bet he's just as scared as you."

 _In reality..._

 _What even is real anymore?_

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

It's torture. It really is. I mean, I'm a ninja. I _know_ what pain is... but this is too much.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

It's all my fault. Everything that's happening. I messed up... _bad_. If I had known the consequences would be like this...

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out_.

I can't think straight. No-No. I can't think at _all_. This is driving me insane...

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

How long have I been down here? It has to have been days. Maybe weeks...

 _Breathe IN. Breathe OUT. Breathe IN. Breathe OUT._

W-What if I never see the sun again? No. No-No-No... what if I never see _her_ again? What if I never get to see her eyes again? What if I never hear my name come from her lips again? What if I never-

 _Breathe IN... BREATHE OUT..._

This is the worst pain I've ever been in. I can't live like this anymore...

I can't live through the pain in my heart anymore. I can't live through the longing to see her again. I can't live through the fact that possibly the last thing I ever did to her was make her cry. I need to tell her what I really think of her. I need to undo the things that I did. But I can't. I'm trapped in a dark hole. With a guy who hasn't talked to me since I first got here. And no way of knowing what it is that I've done.

I'm stuck under the surface of my pain. Drowning in my own thoughts. Replaying all the stupid mistakes I've made. every second I fall deeper and deeper, becoming unable to breathe.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._

I'm suffering through the fact that she's not here with me. That she might not ever be here with me anymore. And it'll all be my fault. her undoing will become mine as well. I'll make sure of it.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe..._

"I didn't think Ninjago's supposed heroes panicked like this."

His voice is so calm in the wake of something that you're not supposed to be calm in. How in the name of Ninjago is he still mentally stable?!

"What's going to happen to her? Am I ever going to see her again? Is she hurt? Still alive? Why am I here? Where even is _here_?..."

 _Breathe, Lloyd. Just breathe._

The stranger, Zander, manages a chuckle, which surprises me even more.

"We're in the Underworld."

"T-The Underworld?"

I've only ever been to the Underworld once. And, even though I was in the middle of a fight with a ghost, I could tell that the realm was unpleasant. The very one that my father ruled over in his darker days...

"It's the Master's domain. With his magic, he's able to control the Skeleton Army. He came across them when they were weak... without a proper leader. They practically begged him to command them..." I can see him look over at me, making sure I'm still following along. Which I am. I have nothing better to do. "He's called a Sorcerer. Like you elementals, he's able to manipulate things. yet, unlike an elemental, the power that he possesses has no limit."

Zander sighs, continuing with something that I can tell is hard for him. "That girl... was my sister. _Is_ my sister. We were found by The Master at an early age... shunned by our family for possessing the power of sorcery, he took us in. Trained us. Although he didn't treat us as his children, he was the closest thing to a dad that I ever had." he turns to me. "I felt like I owed him. Anything he told me to do, I felt obligated to do it."

Something in me wants him to stop right there. to tell him that he doesn't have to talk about this any further... because I think I know where this is going.

"You're the assassin..." I whisper in disbelief, backing as far away as I can. "You tried to kill her. But you failed... _that's why you're here_."

He scoffs, glaring at the wall in front of him. "I didn't fail. I just couldn't do it. I _couldn't_ kill her."

"That's the same thing!" I nearly yell, clenching my fists. "You're an assassin. You fight without honor. You fight without caring who it is you hurt in the process."

Zander doesn't say anything for the longest time. And it's not like I want him to. This guy is the enemy. My enemy. Claire's enemy...

"There's a difference between willing to kill and wanting to kill. I never _wanted_ to hurt her. For the longest time... my sole purpose in life was protecting her. It's only when the Master found out about her destiny did I push away those instincts. I forgot that she was the same four-year-old that I came to know and love in my youth. I _saw_ her sleeping that night. She was so _peaceful_. So _happy_. I knew I couldn't kill her."

"It killed me to see the look on her face." He continues, "I never imagined her looking at me like that. With fear. And anger. And it killed me when I looked down and saw that dagger, _my_ dagger, held against her throat. She was so scared, Lloyd. Because of me. I hurt her in ways I can't bring myself to admit... but, I made so many _sacrifices_ for her. It's possible she wouldn't have made it as far as she has if I hadn't."

Suddenly I remember the moment in the alley... something she said...

"You're not just her assassin, are you?" I question, already putting the pieces together. Closing my eyes, I take shallow breaths, trying to regain my thoughts. This- None of this makes any sense. Yet it does. It's just too hard to comprehend. Claire said her whole family was dead. Killed by this guy's blade. Why would their son betray them like that? Why would Claire's _brother_ betray _her_?

"I'm done talking for today. It would do you good to stop talking too."

He looks over at me. And, even though I can hardly see a thing, I can make out the tears branching from his eyes. "She's going to be alright, Lloyd. Because within the next hour, we're getting out of here."

 ** _Yay!_** **I'm back, people! I know, I know... this one didn't take forever. But, I'm not sure about the quality. To be honest, I wanted to make this chapter less emotional and more conversational since the last one didn't have a whole lot of talking. So, let me know what you think. As always, thoughts are appreciated :D Speaking of thoughts... ho boy, I honestly don't know what to say. Only that you people represent our non-cruel world. Forget all the political issues and wars... I come on fanfiction a day after chapter 21 was posted and I see all the support... wow, just wow. Huge shout outs go to ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 for favoriting/following and puppylover2448 for following. Welcome to the family of supporters :D Other shout outs go to the review squad... Thank you to Catie Kuda, MMM, BedazzleDewdrops, EnergyBlast Diamond, LloydLuvr, puppylover2448, and llyodenia for putting on your brave faces and expressing your support through words :D**

 **Also, may I just say that when I saw how much you guys were enjoying Unexpected- the random name I chose for that AU- I started typing up a chapter right away. I was so excited! Honestly, I don't think you'll be let down by the result.**

 **Catie Kuda** **: *smug face* LIES! IT'S ALL LIES! You told me yourself that you never plan anything. Shame... shame cast upon thee. XD And, I actually couldn't believe the plot twist either. But, it HAD to happen. Trust me, things will get better than before for our two lovers. Not for a while though. just gonna put that out there. Yes, the assassin is Claire's sister. And Zander's Claire's brother. Backstory will be explained later on. About Claire dying... *evil grin* They'll never know!**

 **MMM** **: Wouldn't he love to though? I have a better idea :D**

 **BedazzleDewdrops : Gosh your name is a handful! *phew*... I totally get you on the inspiration thing. To me, fanfiction is a way for people to share their ideas with he world. Inspiration should belong to everyone ;) And yassss! They do have him.**

 **EnergyBlast** **Diamond** **: By now you've probably already read my PM, but if you haven't... gosh you're just too sweet. Your review made me laugh, and smile, and I think some tears were going to be shed (better believe it)**

 **LloydLuvr : I applaud you. really, I do... reading that comment made me relax so much. I was able to work without the pressure of disappointing you guys. I still hope it's to your liking, but it was amazing for me to read your words. Yes, it will be clear why. I think...**

 **puppylover2448 : funny that you say that...**

 **lloydenia : Can I just high five you right now? Literally, pretend to high five me, cause that made my day. I promise you won't die with anticipation *knocks on wood* Heh Heh... gotta be careful nowadays. **

**Peace out guys!**

 **-Rainbowaly03**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Lloyd's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm in a cell. With the love of my life's biological brother. Who happens to be the same person that tried to kill her... and I'm trusting him to get us both out of here alive. Key word being _both_ and _alive_.

He waits for my answer after telling me what I have to do. I, however, am not sure I'm ready to follow through with this yet. So many things could go wrong. I mean, I hardly know him. And from what I do know... he's dangerous. He could be lying. Maybe he'd leave me behind. What if-

"If you think I'm going to betray you, kid, I suggest you rethink that. You have something that's critical to a quick and easy escape. Without it, even I'm not getting out of here. And for the record, _you_ could leave _me_ behind."

"What exactly do I have that's so important?"

Even in this pitch-black pit, I can tell he's rolling his eyes.

"Dragons are the only beings that can travel through the border separating Ninjago from the Underworld without effort. Unless my source is incorrect, you _do_ have a dragon, right?"

 _Source_. There's so many things about this guy that get on my nerves. The fact that he tries his best to seem intimidating and ominous only adds to the ever-growing list.

"Fine. I'll carry you out on my dragon. But..." I make sure I've got his complete attention before I continue. This is the deal breaker right here. If he agrees with my one request, then I'm in. If he doesn't... well... no dragon. No escape. "As soon as we're out I _never_ want to see or hear from you again. Claire will _never_ know who you are and you won't be able to cause _any_ harm towards her whatsoever. Also, if you even _think_ about putting your assassin skills to use up on the surface... there'll be a cell in Kryptarium Prison with your name on it. I'll make sure of it."

I hold out my hand, ready to make the deal. However, he shakes his head.

"I'll _never_ be able to see her?"

He actually sounds... miserable... at the thought. I find myself angry with his hesitation. His _main_ concern about _all_ of this is _never_ getting to see her again! Doesn't he understand that she's not _his_ anymore. Whatever bond they had when they were younger... is gone. It ceases to exist.

At this point, I can't really feel bad for him. Whether he's her actual brother or not, he lost his title the moment he lost faith in her. The moment that dagger touched her throat. And, while Claire and I may not be on good terms now, I'm still going to do everything I can to protect her. She'd do fine without hearing from this guy ever again. It'd only cause her emotional pain.

How would it feel to know that your own brother killed your sense of happiness? Took away your family? She'd hate him... I'm sure of it. Even if he did have a good reason, which I highly doubt, she'd resent him more than anything. I'm doing her a favor by making this deal.

" _Never_." I repeat. "For as long as she lives you _stay away from her_."

Zander exhales deeply, running a hand through his hair. He's really debating this. I can see. But, he doesn't have much of a choice. If he's down here for the rest of his life, it's not like he'll be able to see her either. Living up on the surface is much better than down here, though. At least he wouldn't die a painful death. Either way, he's not going to see her. I won't allow it.

"As long- As long as she's happy."

With that, we shake on it.

Aaaannnnd, now it's silent. An _awkward_ silent. Whatever confidence I felt a moment ago disappears from my grasp as we sit, staring at each other.

I soon find myself questioning his story. He's quite mysterious. And, from what I've seen, he doesn't open up very often. Still, I wonder if it'd be worth it to ask him more questions. Probably not... but I have yet to see him get angry. It's not like he'll scold me for pressing further. The worst he's yet to do in this dark hole is ignore me. Which, for the record, I'm fine with.

"So... if you're a _sorcerer_... how come you can't summon your own dragon? Technically speaking, you'd be able to. Right?"

Zander shoots me a weird look, or what I think is a weird look. It could quite possibly be a concerned look. But afterwards, he chuckles. Definitely a weird look.

"I could. But you forget... I've been down here longer than you. I'm exhausted. I don't have enough energy to summon a dragon... and, well... we're underground. It's not like I've _tried_."

"O-Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

I could continue on from there, but I don't. Everything about him sets me on edge... I just- how could the same, cruel assassin from a few nights ago be an actual person, with an actual story. How can he have actual feelings, and thoughts, and morals. How could he not tell right from wrong? And, most importantly, why would he try to kill the most amazing and beautiful person to ever walk on Ninjago? His own sister? He acts like he'll miss her once we're out... but _why_? _Why_ would he do all that stuff to her if he actually cared? It doesn't make _any_ sense. None of it.

Leaning against the rocky wall again, I rest my head in my arms, my train of thought starting to circle around Claire. By now, I've regained enough memory to know that there's a fake me running around. And, it'd be a lie to say that I'm not worried. I'm _totally_ worried. Scratch that... I'm _terrified_. What if she actually thinks it's me? What if she's tricked into doing something?

 _Claire's smart. She'll figure it out._

All I know for sure, is that once I get out of here, I'm going to show that guy what a _real_ punch feels like.

My daydream of revenge is cut short when I hear a few grunts from outside of our 'cell'. According to Zander, there's an actual door on the side of the hole. But, of course, _we can't see it_.

"Are you ready?" Zander whispers.

I exhale, deeply, thinking about finally getting back to Claire... I _have_ to pull this off. It's the only chance I'll get.

"I'm ready," I reply, as confidently as I can.

I can hear a small click come from the wall, and sure enough, a faint glow creeps into the room. There, standing in front of me, are two silhouettes.

 _Skeleton Warriors. Once led by the Skulken King, Samukai... and then my father. Now their new leader is some kind of magic bearer. This should be a piece. Of. Cake._

"See? What'd I tell ya? They're both still alive and well, just like the Master ordered."

 _Why does everyone refer to him as the Master?_

I groan, closing my eyes, and taking the shallowest breaths I can.

"He's sick," I can hear Zander say. "He needs medical attention."

The skulkin who has yet to talk glowers at the two of us.

 _He can see right through our act. I know it._

"No." His deep, grumbly voice sounds.

Zander, ever the calm one, keeps up his charade, despite the guard's protest.

"I could care less about his well-being. It's _you_ who should care. As your partner mentioned before... The Master wanted us alive _and_ well. If he dies from sickness... his anger will be on your actions."

The grouchy guard doesn't say a word. It's the other skeleton that loses it.

"He's right! The Master will certainly not be happy with us! Look at him!" He gestures to me, "We have to help him now before the Master finds out that we've disobeyed a direct order! It could be _us_ in this cell next!"

Zander raises a quizzical eyebrow, amused with how well this is going. I don't blame him. I am too.

Before the second skulkin even responds, the jumpier one moves towards me, unshackling my leg, and getting me to stand upright. What he isn't prepared for, though, is for me to swing my fist right at his bony face. I don't know what _I_ was expecting to happen... but I have to admit, I'm a little freaked out that his head falls off his body. I can't resist shuddering at the sight.

"Quick! Get the other one!" Zander yells, scrambling around to pick up the key that the skeleton dropped. I nod and follow after the guard that just ran off. I must have gotten all the way down the hall before I realize this chase isn't going anywhere. I'm too late. The second one isn't here.

Growling in frustration, I walk back to the cell, which is harder than it seems seeing as the corridor glows with an eerie purple color.

"Zander?"

The frustration continues... He's not here either.

So much for getting out of here together.

Not that I care. After all, I've been in enough cells to know how to escape. I don't need him.

 _Okay, Lloyd. Focus_.

That skeleton will come back any minute now, and there's no way I'm going to make it out if I'm standing in an open corridor. Right now, there's only two ways I can go; left or right. But, I have absolutely no clue which one leads to the best hiding spot.

" _How_ did you _let them_ ESCAPE! You had _one job_!"

That voice. I've never heard it before... but it sends a shiver down my spine, much like the one that girl did. Needless to say, it's not a pleasant feeling.

"Forgive me Master... I told him not to let the Green one go. It was an act. They faked it."

"I don't want your _apologies_ , I want you to _find them!_ And you better find them before that idiot student of mine returns with the Silver Ninja."

The mentiion of Claire makes me freeze... They're bringing her _here_. To the Underworld. For whatever reason, this guy doesn't want her to die on the spot. And, they have yet to get her here. Claire's still out there. She's not hurt...

Yet.

I have to get to her before they do. Who _knows_ what this 'Master' will do to her?

"Yes, Master. I'll make sure they don't get anywhere."

I'm in panic mode now. It's too late to run down to the other end of the corridor. And there's nowhere for me to hide.

A silhouette is forming. He's coming. It's too late...

I nearly yelp when I'm pulled against the rocky wall with, what feels like a hand, over my mouth.

"Stay. Completely. Still." A recognizable voice commands, spilling with authority.

I do as Zander says, and relax a bit, staying as close to the wall as I can, and ignoring the cold feeling that's covering me. But, I have no clue how this will help. I'm a beacon of color in this black-purple place. Oh, if only I had been prepared.

What's shocking about all of this is the fact that the Skulkin warrior looks _right_ at me. Those red eyes pierce into mine, and I'm so certain that both Zander and I are dead at this point. He's seen us. But, he moves on with a grunt...

Zander releases his hand from my mouth, allowing me to take the deepest breaths I can.

It was so close. Claire's future depends on me getting out of here. If Zander hadn't been here... If that Skulkin Guard had actually seen us, who knows what would've happened.

"I thought you were getting out of here..." Zander claims with a sigh.

It's then do I realize what his real voice sounds like. As an assassin, his voice was completely raspy, probably only to strike fear in his enemies. However, right now, in comparison to our cell, it seems... real.

He's a brunette, like his crazy sister... but it's his eyes that draw my attention. I don't know what I was imagining him to look like, however his bright blue eyes not only make him that much more real... but more human as well.

He looks like an average person. Not your typical bad guy. Or assassin to say the least. Just a normal human being.

"I thought you were coming with me." I respond, finding myself much more aware of his presence.

Zander shakes his head. "I am. I just had to... get something. Something important."

As ominous as it seems, I can't focus on this 'something' right now. All I know is that I _need_ to get to Claire. _Now_.

My determination must show, because he nods his head in agreement, handing me a weapon and pointing to the best direction to travel.

 _Don't worry, Claire. I'm coming. I won't let anything happen to you. Anything._ I think to myself as my dragon forms, giving us the exit to the Underworld.

 **Claire's POV**

This is a disaster. All of it. From every detail to the main events. It's official... this is the most miserable date I've ever been on.

And it's been, like, what? Several hours since our one this morning?

My second date, compared to my very first one, is sad. Very sad.

At least he agreed to stop and look at the retreating sun with me.

"So..." He says, tapping a finger on the bench that we're on. "How's your life been so far?"

I give him a pleading look, asking him with my eyes to just stop. To go back to normal. But, unfortunately, it's like that eye thing we do never existed. All night, he hasn't gotten the message.

"You already heard my life story. Remember? You asked me _days_ ago."

"Oh." He comments, blinking his eyes several times. "Yeah, I remember. You were Wu's student. After Sarah and Pet- I mean, your parents- died." He looks at me from the corner of his eyes. "Whadya say we take that walk now. I know some pretty decent places to hang out on the south end of the city..."

I hug my knees closer from where I sit, feeling even more uncomfortable now than when I was before I went on this date. He keeps on insisting that we take a walk. And from what I've seen, the south end of the city isn't as glamorous as the north side. It's pretty dark. Not the best spot to hang out when it's six o' clock at night.

"I think I want to stay here for a bit. You can go on ahead though..."

I just want to cry. It seems that's all I'm good for these days. He used to make me feel special, but, he hasn't given me the respect that I felt this morning. All evening has either been silent or about him. He's hardly asked me anything. Uncomfortable is an understatement.

Lloyd growls in frustration, running a hand through his blond hair. "You're making this so much harder, Claire. I'm trying here. I really am. Why can't you just say yes and see what happens?"

 _I already did. And I regret it more than anything._

"I-I'm sorry, Lloyd. I know that you're trying to make today up to me, but right now... _I just wanna go home_."

Getting up from the bench and wrapping my arms around myself so I'm not so cold, I start to walk away, ready to leave this experience behind me. It's only been a day... yet I've already figured out that I'm not cut out for this. A relationship. Especially one with Lloyd.

However, before I have a chance to leave, his hand grips my wrist, and refuses to detach itself. The feel of it... it's worse than him holding my hand in his own. It feels... _dangerous_. I suddenly realize where this interaction is going and start to panic, trying with all of my might to get away.

"Claire, just calm down, okay? You're being way too jumpy about all of this."

His words couldn't have been any quieter. In fact, I only fight harder.

"Let go of me!" I scream, to terrified to think about anything else.

He claps a hand over my mouth and pulls me in so his larger build prevents me from getting anywhere.

I'm trapped. And I don't think he's trying to get me to calm down.

"I told you that you're making this harder, sweetheart. Now I'm probably going to have to knock you out to get you to where I want to go..."

His voice is different, colder.

I scream as loud as I can, hoping that someone, _anyone_ , can hear me, but my efforts mean nothing. The sound is all muffled.

"And you're just making this worse. No one's going to hear you. Not on my watch. The only thing that you're doing right now is giving me one more reason to _make_ you shut up. Which can definitely be arran-AH!"

He shakes the hand that I bit, becoming even more agitated, and pulls me along even harder.

"Who are you?!" I yell as he picks me up, fighting as hard as I can. Somehow, though, I can't get a hit. He's way too strong compared to me.

"What're you talking about? I'm your boyfriend, Lloyd Garmadon. Savior of Ninjago. The keeper of legendary power."

"You're just a fake! You're not my Lloyd!"

He chuckles. "Maybe so. But I'm more dangerous than that pathetic, lovesick ninja ever will be."

The thought hits me harder than I wanted it to. This isn't him. I'm both relieved and frightened at the same time. Because, although I know that I wasn't in love with the wrong person this whole time, it also means that the boy I love isn't here. He's gone... and this guy did something to him...

" _What did you do to him_!"

"Eh. He's either dead or locked up somewhere. Either way, you're never going to see him again."

The possibility is too much to imagine. That this is real. I'm being kidnapped, and most likely being taken to my enemies. Lloyd was taken already. He could be dead... and no one would know. But the possibility of never ever seeing him, alive, again... it's too much.

And I can't do anything about it. The feeling I had when I was being held by the assassin is back, taking over me, inch by inch. I'm weak. I'm not the fearless and powerful Silver Ninja. In reality, I'm just a normal girl gifted with stupid powers.

I should have listened to my gut. I should have tried harder to convince Nya that this wasn't actually the real Lloyd. I shouldn't have accepted this date... No... what I really shouldn't have done is walked away. I should have stayed with Lloyd when he snapped. I should have tried to make sure he was okay as well. There's no doubt that he was hurting on the inside... torn between me and his friend. I shouldn't have left...

And now, there's a chance that's I'll never get to fix my mistake.

"NO!" I yell, finding it impossible to do anything in this moment. "LLOYD!"

I'm pathetic. I know. I'm calling for a boy to come and help me. Like some princess stuck in a tower. But, even though I know that Prince Charming won't come, screaming his name is the only thing I can do. It's the closest that I'll get to him right now.

" _LLOYD_! HELP ME! _PLEASE_!"

"Admit it, sweetheart... He's not going to rescue you this-"

Before I can even comprehend what he's saying or why there's an eyesore of a light, I'm falling, hitting my head on the pavement with a painful motion, and crying out in pain.

But all too soon, I'm aware of the opportunity that I have to get away. Despite the pain, I'm able to stable myself, and sit up from the pavement only to see... Lloyd.

Except there's two of him.

I freeze in shock at the scene folding out in front of me, not sure just where to look and who to help. Actually, I'm not sure if I should help. This is way too weird to watch. I'm literally watching my boyfriend attack himself. It's freakier than you think it'd be.

"Claire-" One of them chokes, as the other one wraps his hands around his throat. My eyes just go wide, as I continue to watch.

"I-I..."

"Don't worry, Claire. I'm taking care of this guy..." The one who's holding the throat reassures me right before his victim leaps onto him, tackling him to the floor.

"LIAR!"

"I, um, which one of you is the _actual_ Lloyd?"

"I AM!" The two of them shout in unison, continuing to strangle each other.

As freaked out as I am, I lift my wrist communicator, and press the button, not daring to take my eyes away from this fight.

' _Hello?_ ' The familiar voice of Nya asks.

"Hey, um, _where_ are you?"

' _On the Bounty. Why?_ '

"You might want to, uh, check out the street I'm on. And I _suggest_ you do it quickly."

There's a moment of silence on the other end, and I assume that she's doing exactly what I'm asking. I just wonder how long it'll take...

' _What the heck?!_ '

There it is.

' _There's two?_ '

"I think I can speak for both me and, well, _one_ of these Lloyds when I say that some backup would be appreciated."

"On our way right n- NO, Jay! She's not going to beat them up until one of them spills! I don't care if you're confused, Kai! I said no questions asked- Just hang in there, Claire."

Beating them _both_ up _would_ be satisfying. Maybe that can be plan B... Until then, I think I have a plan A.

'Kay, Nya. Just... hurry'

With that, the communicator beeps, and I lower it looking between the two of these guys. They both seem to have managed to get some minor hits, some of which involve a bloody lip and slightly bloody nose. Other than that, I'm quite relieved that none of them are hurt. And, as soon as I find out who the real one is, I'm going to beat the other one up myself. Guaranteed.

"Okay, you two look like angry five-year olds fighting over some lame kind of candy. Could you just _stop_?!"

They don't seem to hear me.

"Hello? I'm the girlfriend of one of you, and I _don't_ like being _ignored_!"

I'm still being ignored.

"Any time now..."

Nope. Alright, boys... you've asked for it...

"That's IT! I've had just about ENOUGH of you! Whoever's the real Lloyd will stop fighting RIGHT NOW and listen to me!" I scream, louder this time. Sure enough, they both stop fighting, determined to show that they're the real Lloyd. However, I take into account the scared look that they give each other.

 _Good_.

I get a good look at them. Somehow, the one I went out with today used some kind of magic to change the appearance of his clothes. They look _absolutely_ , _positively_ , _completely_ identical.

"Now that I've got your _complete_ and _undivided attention_ , we're going to _wait here_ until the others come. And the first person who _says_ or _does anything_ without me saying so will _not_ like it. Got it?"

Neither of them say anything, just nod. Quite slowly. First Spinjitzu Master, this is too weird. Too, too weird. Five-year olds beware...

Everyone arrives what seems like an eternity later, but I'm relieved nonetheless.

"Okay, Nya really wasn't kidding..." Cole ventures, taking in the two Lloyds on the ground. "Alright, both of you. Let's not make this any harder than it has to be. One of you has to fess up, or there's gonna be some Cole rage going on."

"Add some Kai fire power to that." Kai says, coming up beside Cole and cracking his knuckles...

None of them do anything.

"The only effective way to pick out our brother without him being hurt would be to ask him questions only the real Lloyd would know." Zane analyzes, looking confused about this issue as well.

"You don't say..." Jay grins, rubbing his hands together. "Awright, pipsqueak. What's our famous ninja motto?"

"Ninja Never Quit." They answer in sync.

" _I'm sure about to quit_..." Cole mutters as he crosses his arms in concentration.

Everyone has their go at asking questions, and no one is successful in the least. All too soon, it all comes down to me.

 _You can do this Claire. All you have to do is ask the right question..._

But the fear inside me is deeper than just that. I'm not worried about who'll answer the question correctly... I'm worried that _none_ of them will answer right. None of them will be _my_ Lloyd.

"What's my full name?"

"Claire Liana Wilson."

 _Just breathe_. _He remembered... that's a good sign. But, the other one did too. I'm not going deep enough._

 _There's a pattern. This Lloyd seems to know the answer to every question that the real one knows. The only way to figure this out is to ask a question that neither of them knows..._

I do as I tell myself, and take a deep breath, searching for a question that he, and only he, will have an answer to. And, that's when it hits me.

"What's... What's my favorite kind of music."

Both of them looked shocked, and I know why the real Lloyd would be. It's because I never told him what it was. Well, he at least never got a specific answer. But if he's truly my Lloyd, he'll be able to figure it out. Or else, he can say that I never told him. Either one is correct. However, something in me is longing to hear the actual answer... To show me that I fell in love with the right person...

"You never told me." One of them answers, making my heart drop. It's correct. But it's not the answer I wanted.

Everyone looks to me expectantly, but I can't help but lower my head, wanting nothing more than to run away. All of this was for nothing. I was truly wrong about him...

That is, until I hear it.

"Rain." The other whispers, playing with the word, and looking up to meet my eyes. It's the same shade of green as his double's... but somehow, despite him answering my question, I can just tell this is him. He's real. He's here. He's alive... and he's still the Lloyd that I love.

There are no words to describe what my heart is doing right now.

"They both had different answers..." Jay mumbles, eyes lighting up. "Which one is it?!"

"They were both right..." I respond, never tearing my eyes away from his. "But _my_ Lloyd had the answer I was looking for."

About ready to get some payback, I storm over to the fake one, satisfied with the look on his face. Sure, Lloyd was never able to get a hit on him, but I'm going to make sure he knows what pain feels like. "Sorry about this, but I had a _terrible_ time tonight."

By now he's backed up against the wall, knowing there's no stopping the impact... he flinches, waiting for it to come. But it doesn't.

In one swift move, Lloyd pushes me away right as something flies past me, and suddenly a barrier of light is surrounding us as the explosion happens.

I don't scream. I can't even tell what was happening.

As soon as it's over, the light flickers, and it's just Lloyd above me, breathing heavily.

I look around seeing that the others made it to the other side of the street safely. A sigh of relief exits my mouth.

"What was that?" I ask, noticing that the copy of him is missing.

Lloyd, however, doesn't respond. His eyes are on the top of a nearby building, displaying enough poison to kill. Following his gaze, I know exactly what's going on. There's a person up there, lowering a bow.

It was an explosive arrow. And it was meant for me.

The assassin's not gone.

Wasting no time, Lloyd's running across the street, jumping up the side of the building to catch them. I follow as well, not exactly able to match his pace, but trail behind ever so slightly.

I watch from behind as this guy performs amazing tricks in order to lose us, and have to admit that they are much stronger than I originally thought. However, it's only when the assassin stops at the gap between two buildings that's impossible to jump do I realize that this assassin's different. It's a girl.

"So you escaped..." She hisses with malice to match the look in Lloyd's eyes. I may not have been there, but somehow, I piece a bit of the information together and can tell that this is the girl who took Lloyd. Suddenly, her gaze shifts to me, and she smirks. "And this is the Silver Ninja that's been causing so much trouble. Last time I saw you, you were just a whiny four-year old brat with no respect for anyone."

" _That's enough_." Lloyd interrupts, stepping in front of me a bit. I don't mind in the slightest. I'm just trying to figure out where I know her from. She must have been there that night. She must have been with the other assassin, trying to kill me.

But why does her voice sound so familiar?

Unlike the other assassin, who had a voice too menacing to be true, her's is just naturally scornful. It sounds real in comparison to her partner's.

"I guess both you and me are lucky that arrow didn't hit you." The girl continues. "Truth be told, I wasn't sent to destroy you..."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Lloyd become alert, his hands glowing green with energy.

"Then what do you want with me?"

Her response was not expected.

She's so quick that I don't have any time to defend myself much less tell what's going on. But I find myself not having to. Something attacks her for me. No... someone.

By now, there's too much going on that I can't even say or do anything anymore.

Now, instead of one figure dressed in black before me... there's two. One of them is of course the girl... but the other is a... boy, dressed in similar clothing to hers. And of course, a similar expression. None of them look any bit pleased to see each other.

"TRAITOR!" The girl in the mask yells, struggling to break her arms free from his hold. But he doesn't move an inch.

"The only traitor here is you." The black cloaked boy responds, accepting her challenge.

A spark of familiarity flashes through my mind as soon as he speaks. I know him too. Both him and the girl. But, from where?

"Elvira go back. You've lost here." He demands, stepping forward so that she's forced to take a step towards the edge.

"I refuse to be a coward. Not like you." With that she kicks him, using his vulnerability to advance on us instead. But, to my surprise, she doesn't. She just turns back around and prepares to jump. "Until next time, _Claire_. I'd watch your back if I were you."

With that, she disappears into the shadow below. Her previous presence here feels like a ghost, taunting my emotions and memory.

I shake my head in disbelief at what just happened, trying to ignore my spiraling thoughts. In my head, question upon question is being piled up into a bunch of nonsense.

There's no link between any of this. Between the questions I had at the beginning and now. I'm- I'm missing something. Something important.

 _Elvira. Her voice. She's not just some assassin. And he's not some random hero._

I turn to my mysterious protector, and give him a nod of appreciation, expressing my gratitude. "I don't know who you are, but you have my respect."

At my words Lloyd tenses, moving closer to me. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that he knows something that I don't...

"Thank you." I continue, holding out a friendly hand. He hesitates, eyeing it, almost as if he thinks he shouldn't deserve it. Slowly but surely, he takes it and gives it a short, but solid and clear, shake. Looking up into his blue eyes, I can see that yes... I can trust him. I don't need a handshake to tell me that.

He's about to leave, however, I'm given two words before he does so.

"No problem."

Then, he too jumps into the dark alleyway, becoming invisible to the human eye.

I try not to focus on the emptiness that I feel.

I'm supposed to be the savior. I'm supposed to take down an entire army and defeat this so-called enemy. But, even with my gift, I'm useless. These past few days I've proven to be unstable and weak, depending on others to make me strong.

I know nothing about my enemy. And... I know nothing about myself.

I may know who I'm supposed to be, but in order to be become the prophesized Silver Ninja, I have to know who I was _before_ all of this happened. I have to remember. And I have a feeling that this guy is the key to doing that.

No matter what it takes, I'm going to find him. I'm going to get his story and possibly even find mine in the process. Then, I'll be ready.

Lloyd turns to me, a brief pained look on his face as he finds me staring off after my rescuer.

 _I have a different rescuer to focus on right now_.

So, I give him all my attention, closing the distance between us for a simple, yet meaningful kiss before wrapping my arms completely around him in a hug.

"You cut your hair." He mumbles, running his hand through it. "I like it."

Just those few words make everything feel better. Right now, I'm just so glad to have him back. I'm so glad he's not the fake one.

"Thank you. For everything, really." I smile as wide as I can, before becoming serious again. "I thought you had died, Lloyd. As soon as I realized that guy was a fake I was so scared that I'd never get to make it up to you..."

" _You_ make it up to _me_?" He questions, pulling away and looking at me in disbelief. "Claire, I said things I _never_ should have said. I was just... having my doubts..."

"About me and Jay?"

He looks at the ground guiltily.

"No... about... _us_."

"Us?"

He's not saying _it_ is he?

"Claire, I- I love you. Really. But, we both have _responsibilities_. You have to focus on fighting your battle and I have to focus on fighting mine. In the end, I can't have it all. And, in the end... if we choose to go through with this kind of relationship, I'll have no choice but to choose Ninjago's well-being... over you. I-I'd rather not hurt you when that time comes... so I'd rather do it... sooner."

He's about to cry. Over me.

"But... that's a doubt, right? You still haven't made a decision. You're still going to be _here_ with me... right?"

Lloyd doesn't reply, only hangs his head lower.

"Right?"

"I'm not so sure about that."

Here I thought that my heart couldn't break anymore... but it just did.

"Lloyd... destiny _wanted_ us to be together. We have a connection that people can only dream of having. And, the thought of you... it gives me motivation. We only make each other _stronger_. I don't care if I have to leave at the end of all this, but being with you _right now_ would make it all worthwhile."

"Well, maybe _I_ care! Maybe you don't care about leaving me, but I certainly do!"

His hands cup my face, forcing me to look into his deep green eyes.

"The day I got him back from the evil, Claire, was one of the happiest days of my life. I had lost him. But then he was with me again. I wasn't careful though. I never enjoyed the limited time I had with him. I lost him again, Claire. I lost my father." A few tears escape from his eyes, but he doesn't bother to wipe them away. He lets them fall. "At the time, I regretted not cherishing those moments. But now, I realize if I had... it would only hurt me more. I'd miss him more than I do now. And... then you came. I don't know how, but in just a matter of weeks, you've managed to steal _every piece_ of my heart. And it scares me, because when you _do leave_ that means you'll drag a _portion of me_ with you. I can't _deal_ with that _pain_ anymore, Claire. If we stay like this and possibly become even closer... do you realize what that'll _do_ to me? I was able to cope with the loss of my dad, but if I managed to lose you too... I'd tear myself apart day by day regretting ever getting the guts to tell you how much I love you."

"It's a sign, Lloyd. I know it. There's a way to stop this from happening, and I think it has to do with our connection. It was given to us for a reason, just as your father was given back to you. Maybe your life isn't a curse. Maybe it's a lesson. You didn't get your father back only to lose him. You got him back to make yourself stronger. You're a better and braver person now because of that loss. And he'd be proud. This is the same way... it's not meant to be taken away from you... it's meant to be enjoyed while it lasts. And once it is gone, you find something in yourself."

Once again, he's silent. So, I continue talking.

"Sensei once told me that people cross each other's paths for a reason. And, while I still don't know that reason, I know one thing for sure... whether or not you like it, our paths have intersected. And they're going in the same direction now."

"But...what happens when one of the paths end?"

I press his forehead against mine, willing myself to say what he needs to hear.

"The other one will keep on going."

We stand like that for what feels like forever, resting our heads together and breathing as slowly as we can.

"I need you with me, Lloyd. Despite the future, I can't have it any other way. And you can't either. Loss is inevitable. You need to learn from that. We'll help each other through this. And once it's all over we'll figure something out."

"You sound so sure that we can change what's written in stone. And, with the amount of time that we have left? The prophecy is going to happen sooner than we think. I just... don't know if we'll have enough time to figure it out."

"But we'll try... can you promise me that? Don't give up on me until we know for sure that it isn't possible."

Lloyd inhales sharply, shaking. I can tell that he doesn't want to. That he just wants to run away and forget.

 _Forget_

I'm reminded of my place again, and how Lloyd was there with me this time. Now, I realize why this was so. It _is_ a sign. From destiny itself. It was a dream given to show me a possibility for the _future_. And, I think it's the future that destiny wants me to have. It's possible.

"Promise me," I repeat, closing my eyes and replaying the entire dream through my head. The scenery. Lloyd. His hand in mine. The silver ring placed on my finger.

Somehow, I think he sees it too.

"I promise."

 **This ending though. I was shaking with the urge to cry. I surprise myself sometimes... Yeah, you don't want to hear about the struggle, you're reading this for some kind of news. Let me explain some questions that might be expressed with this chapter... Is Claire related to this evil sibling duo?... yes. And, like I said before, Zander's gonna become a real important part of this story. He's the missing link that's Claire's, well, missing. Hopefully, he should bring everything- the plot- together, and get some action started. Speaking of action, remind me to never write a chase scene again. I'm good with this romance stuff guys. Not action. Even though it should** _ **probably**_ **be the other way around. As for the main villain, I wanted to tell you in this chapter, yet I'm trying to find the perfect moment to present him to the audience. I don't want to go right out and say his name. So, for now, we're just calling him the Master. And the reason why everyone keeps calling him that, is cause I'm going to bring him to some level of glory in this story (LEGO failed very badly to give this guy a good role) … so that's the main reason why I'm using him. Plus, the ninja have never fought wizards and sorcerers before, at least not as a main villain (Clouse doesn't count!)**

 **Support Squad where you at? Well, we have some new members...** **FlameNinjaofDarkFire** **(fav/follow),** **lilmisscherryontop** **(fav),** **UltimateFangirl372** **(follow). Thank-you so much for giving this story some love! And do feel free to say 'no problem' if you feel the need to. I will not cringe. Some shout outs to the Review Squad:** **LloydLuvr** **,** **Catie Kuda** **,** **BedazzleDewdrops** **,** **CptnFeatherSword** **,** **EnergyBlast Diamond** **, and** **alexae15** **for showing your support through words :D**

 **LloydLuvr** **: Sorry that this wasn't as soon as you hoped, heh heh. It's literally been a whole month, so... I hope you're still alive and didn't die of suspense. Also, thank you so very much for your compliment, and consider it a huge honor that you were the first person to review XD**

 **Catie Kuda** **: Haha, you just lost your review streak. Seriously, you've pretty much been first these past few chapters, as well as in my other stories. Anyways, I read that review more than a few times and felt absolutely refreshed. Thanks for that. I do agree that these latest chapters are really emotional and can just suck you in, but I tried to add a little bit of the brother-sisterly banter of our favorite ninja team in here. Hope you like it!**

 **BedazzleDewdrops** **: I wouldn't ever cut mine either. And I don't really think that you misread that. Like I said, the background story will make a lot more sense and Zander will become a character that everyone can love. He's getting there. Thanks for the amazing comment once again.**

 **EnergyBlast Diamond** **: Once again, you amuse me. At least you were able to read it XD Also, nice little reference there. That made my day. Can I just keep saying that your comments are the definition of sweet? They make me sooooo happppyyyy!**

 **aleaxae15** **: Thanks!**

 **That's it for now, guys. I hope ya'll have a great day/night**

 **~Rain**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, this chapter's a little bit of a breather. Yes, it won't exactly focus on the main plot, and there's a three-month time skip since the last chapter, but it will still be significant, as well as give you guys a lot of fluff to make up for the emotional stupidity that I'm known for writing. Be prepared...**

Chapter 24

 **No POV**

Seven years was a long time. And in that long amount of time, many things had happened. He had trained her, yes. But he also built a connection with her. Wu was torn when she left. Yet, he kept on going. He found his students a little more than a mere week after her disappearance. They were never able to replace her, though his students brought him the most joy that he ever had... however, Claire had brought him so much more than joy.

He liked to think that he had never lied to her before. Not once. And, she never lied to him. They had discovered, not only a bond, but respect. But, unfortunately, he had lied. Many, _many_ times before. And he felt awful that she still didn't know.

Still. He had made a promise that the truth would be revealed to her when the time was right. She needed a motivation to defeat the enemy. And the lie that he provided should have done just that.

To his dismay, something else happened. She was not obsessed with finding the enemy. She was obsessed with finding something else.

Wu watched Claire with caution for the three months in which she had carried out her somewhat obvious search. And he noticed that she wasn't going to give up. Whatever she was looking for, she had her heart set on it.

It wouldn't be too long, now. He'd have to reveal his secret to her soon. But, he needed Zander to do that as well. The boy would provide a better explanation than he could ever offer. He'd been there for most of her pain. He was the one that also made this deal with him.

Wu clutched the vile he was holding harder, picturing just what was in there. It had been kept hidden for ten whole years, begging to reveal itself. It was the very thing that he lied about.

Inside that vile were the answers to all Claire's questions. Inside that vile... were her memories.

He remembered the day that the nine-year-old boy had approached him that fateful night, leading him to his sleeping sister. She was so calm. Happy. He only wanted the best for her. So, he took away the memories of both him and her sister. The memories were then given to Wu, and false ones were made.

The next morning, she had woken up in his dojo thinking that he was the one who had found her. Wu should have felt guilty, but it was in that moment that he went along with everything. She had become precious to him. It was then that he first lied to her.

Seeing as she was held dear to him, it hurt to see how hard she was looking. All he had to do was tell her. But, he couldn't.

Not only was he keeping an eye on Claire, but a lot of his attention had been given to Lloyd as well. After much confusion, the two teens had gotten everyone, including Misako, together and explained that they were currently in a relationship. Misako was overjoyed (no surprise) and immediately treated Claire as if she was already her daughter-in-law. He noticed poor Lloyd was in an awkward position as soon as Misako had done so.

So, Wu's sister-in-law was over very often, helping Lloyd and Claire research the details of her prophecy and spending some quality time with her son's significant other in the process.

However, unfortunately for Wu, Misako was always on his case, shaming him for lying to Claire even though he had explained, quite thoroughly, that it had to be done. The gray-haired woman clearly wouldn't be able to put up with it for much longer.

And, even more, to _everyone's_ misfortune, Lloyd seemed to know something important as well. Something that Claire wanted to know...

This said something had led to...arguments. By now, it was clear to everyone that Claire was looking not for something... but for someone. She had accused Lloyd of trying to keep her from doing so. His nephew had denied it, only claiming that there were more important matters that needed their attention. After that, their relationship was on and off.

In the course of three months, they had never officially called it off, but these types of arguments became frequent. They all mostly resulted in Claire either crying or trying to strangle her boyfriend, and Lloyd apologizing very guiltily or with hardly any breath.

This left Wu, and every other inhabitant of the Bounty out of breath as well. They were more exhausted than anyone watching this happen.

However, every one of them enjoyed it when the two stopped fighting, becoming embarrassed for overreacting and then expressing their love towards one another in almost every single interaction. There was just something so sweet about the fact that no matter how much they fought, that never changed anything. Within a day... they'd be holding hands again and would refuse to let go.

That is until another argument would start.

"WHAT?!" An inhabitant of their home had screamed in absolute horror, causing Wu to sigh. He, out of everyone, at least _had_ the right to be exhausted.

Before this one could get too out of hand, the elderly man hid the vile back in its case, locking it up securely. He then grabbed his staff and proceeded to the room in which the scream had been emitted only to see three people.

Claire was once again in a fit of tears, resulting in Nya to wrap a comforting arm around the younger girl. However, to his surprise, Lloyd was also there... not apologizing. Instead, he stood a few feet away, scanning his eyes over a magazine angrily. Whatever this was about... he was not happy.

Nya, obviously unable to take 'this', whatever 'this' was, stormed over to the nearest phone and started calling someone.

"What... happened?" Wu questioned, hoping it wasn't that serious of an issue. It was most likely that the three teens were overreacting once again to whatever situation had Claire in tears.

"I'm scheduling an interview," Nya announced through gritted teeth, gesturing to her still crying, friend. "The media's been so excited about her appearance that all these _rumors_ and _gossip_ started. We should have settled this a _long_ time ago. Now their comments are getting _way_ out of hand."

Lloyd had finished reading by now and slammed the magazine on the table, moving to comfort Claire himself.

"We'll get this settled, Claire. The public doesn't know the _real_ you. This is all nothing more than false rumors."

Claire just sobbed harder.

"Hello?" Nya asked, her head perking up. "Yes, I'm calling from Destiny's Bounty. We ninja would like to schedule an interview asap... yes. We're hoping you can interview her... We'll be there as soon as we can... uh-huh. Thanks!"

With that, Nya hung up, looking around at everyone.

"I better go tell the guys. I know _some_ of them will be confused. We stopped accepting these kinds of offers _ages_ ago..." The raven-haired girl then sighed, running a frustrated a hand through her locks. "I should probably be _extra specific_ with Kai and Jay. Those two can be such attention hoggers in front of a camera."

The water ninja practically ran out of the room, leaving both Claire and Lloyd with Wu. The latter, tried his best to picture this in a serious matter, but as of right now, this was the first time that he heard about this being an issue. And, to his older mind, it hardly meant anything. Being Ninja did not mean he wanted his students to be focused on their status as celebrities.

However, he could see why Claire was devastated. Whatever the rumors were, would definitely put some dents on her self-esteem. As far as he knew, that would affect her performance while training. _That_ was his main concern. So, maybe this interview _would_ have to be allowed.

Wu remembered the words he told himself when he found Claire... that he was too old for this. Well, with everything happening at once, there was no doubt that he _was_. First Spinjitzu Master forbid more drama.

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

An hour later we're all scrambling around to get ready for this interview, repeating some good phrases to say about Claire in our heads. This is always the case before these things. Sure, an interview is supposed to be an 'on the spot' kind of thing, at least on TV, but it's hard not to stress out.

What's even more stressful about this is the fact that we have a goal. We have to change the public eye about Claire.

Which, I'm sure that they'll love her just as much as I do, but I can't help but worry. What if they _don't_? I mean, that won't change my view of her, however, it's still an agonizing thought. I can just see it... every time we go out into the city to either get things done or have some fun, they call her terrible things. Throw food at her. None of the good stuff.

And, I for one, know how humiliating that can be. I can only hope for the best.

Speaking of humiliating... I'm about to explain my love life... on TV. Not the friendliest thought.

As the Green Ninja, I should probably get to used this kind of stuff. After all, Claire's constantly telling me, and I quote, to ' _just man up_ '. Even though I hate the three words more than anything, sometimes they're absolutely right. Sometimes _she's_ absolutely right.

I know that I'm about to be on TV _again_ , but the formal look that the guys wanted me to go with just didn't suit me. So, I go with more casual attire. What I regret, however, is the decision to wear a jacket. Not anything thicker. The sun might be shining, but it's clear that the early November air will result in snow soon. My point... it's cold. _Freezing._

Apparently, everyone else made the same mistake. That makes me feel a little bit better.

I guess it was also worth it on the ride to the NGTV studio when Claire presses herself against me for warmth. Can't really be disappointed with that...

"You ready?" I ask as soon as we walk through the entrance of the massive building. It's pretty obvious that she doesn't feel ready. Her paler-than-normal face is a dead giveaway. So, I give her hand a squeeze to comfort her. "They're going to love you. And, after that, at least all of those terrible rumors will stop."

"My first public appearance." She whispers as we get into an elevator.

"Second," I whisper into her ear, remembering one of our first dates. It was the first time that Ninjago got a glimpse of Claire. And, unfortunately, that date was ruined. We've gotten used to it now... having to run out of restaurants as soon as I pay. But, we still go out as much as possible. Despite being out of breath, it'd be impossible to give up our Tuesday morning hangouts.

"What if I screw up?"

"You won't. And if you do, I'll screw up as well just to make you look good."

"What if they ask about, well… us?"

I chuckle, staring intently into her deep brown eyes. "There's no doubt that they _will_ ask about us. And when they do, just know that the world isn't the only one watching. I am too. I'm kind of interested in hearing what you have to say about your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend is annoying?"

"I was thinking something more along the lines of 'I love him to bits and pieces', but, yeah, I guess that works."

She kisses my cheek, ruffling my hair in the process. "I love him to bits in pieces works as well, though."

Our interaction didn't go unnoticed.

"PDA, people. What are our rules about PDA?" Cole hisses, crossing his arms with a huff.

I can't help but smirk at his discomfort. It had gotten to the point where Claire and I didn't mind being teased anymore, so we just started doing whatever we wanted. The guys and Nya, however, have gone from finding it _cute_ to finding it _unnecessary_ and _disgusting_. So, they made a rule about PDA, which is their form of 'Public Display of Affection', stating that we have to be alone to do or say _anything_ considered romantic. Now _that's_ disgusting.

Luckily for us, we love rule breaking. With a certain limit.

"But he needs a bit of encouragement..." Claire teases him, silently rubbing noses with me.

Cole sighs along with an envious looking Kai.

"Maybe you both should consider whose partner _isn't_ going to be back until next week." My friend mumbles, tearing his eyes away from us.

Claire takes that as her cue to swat my shoulder. " _Yeah_ , come on _Lloyd_. Don't _mock_ the _afflicted_. The poor guy's without his girl. How would _you_ feel?"

"Relieved?"

She swats me again, this time out of amusement and what I assume is 'my nerve', before shaking her head. "You're an idiot."

"I'm _your_ idiot," I respond to her _insult_.

"I do believe it would be best to keep your affection to yourselves while being asked questions. Ninjago will only just be getting confirmation that you are both in a relationship. We would not want to overwhelm them." Zane says, interrupting Kai from having one of his outbursts. Thank goodness for that.

" _Of course_ we'll restrain ourselves, Zane. But we can't turn down an opportunity to get on someone's nerves. After all, it's only fun if someone's complaining."

Claire, obviously in agreement, gently squeezes my hand, taking a deep, nervous breath.

"I think I'm actually going to die this time..."

"That's what you said at the Caves of Despair when we had to rescue those construction guys stuck in the mine." Jay intervenes, now fully aware of our whole discussion. Nya, who stands next to Jay, just smiles in response.

"Hey! You weren't the only one who was small enough to get the job done... I had good reason to think so."

"Didn't we almost drop her just to freak her out?" Cole asks, laughing at that memory.

"Nah," Kai answers, pointing to me. "He said he'd throw us down there if we even came close to letting go of the rope."

"Actually, I do believe it was Claire who started shouting mild death threats," Zane says, correcting Kai.

Next, to me, Claire shrugs, almost as if any of the words she said didn't come out of her mouth. "When it comes to all of you, there is no such thing as trust. By the time that Zane tied that rope to me, I knew you'd probably let it go just to see what would happen."

"But they didn't," I add. "I, your knight in shining armor, prevented that."

"Speaking of which, I think we shouldn't mention the fact that Lloyd's saved Claire's life, like, sixteen times." Nya laughs.

" _Fifteen_! Don't push it! That one in the Birchwood Forest doesn't count." Claire yells as everyone else joins in on Nya's laughter.

"And why not?" I question.

"Because you're the one that got me in that position in the first place, Mister _Knight in Shining Armor_!"

By the time that the elevator door opens, we're all howling with laughter, while Claire remains flushed, with her arms crossed in embarrassment.

"Remind me why I never go through with the death threats?"

"Beats me!" Jay calls, strutting out of the elevator, hands in his pockets, like a natural movie star. "Come on you guys! We haven't done this in _forever_..."

Beside me, Nya scoffs, moving to join Jay. "Like _my_ last interview was any good. All they wanted to do was talk about you and Cole..."

"Oh, the memories..." My brother in black chuckles.

Claire takes one last deep breath before walking alongside me. Every now and then her grip will tighten, and she'll start mumbling, but, otherwise, she's quite reserved. She's handling her nerves pretty well.

"They hate me, Lloyd." She finally whispers, as we near the set. By now, there are people everywhere, none of whom are unaware that we're here. Or that Claire's here. "The incident in the industrial region..."

"The explosion wasn't your fault Claire. We were all to blame. You just happened to be the one present for it."

"The magazine, though... They all hated me for it."

"The people who were affected by it just wanted someone to blame. They took advantage of the fact that you're still a mystery to the public. It's all just a rumor. After today, they'll see the real you. And... I'm sure that they'll fall in love with you the way I did." With that, I briefly kiss her cheek, moving on to greet the producer.

"Well, aren't you a vision?!" The woman practically screams, focusing her attention on my girlfriend. She immediately starts shaking Claire's hand, causing her pale cheeks to redden. "What would your name be, dear?"

"Claire." She replies, as sweetly as she can, with a bright, relieved smile, outshining everything and everyone around her.

That look just makes me want to melt. Darn it, when she's that happy, I can't help but smile too. No wonder I'm such a softie in her eyes.

"Oh, Claire, you have no idea how long we here in the studio have been dying to meet you. It's our pleasure to have you here. Though, I'm afraid our camera won't do you justice. Some boy will be very lucky to have you, I can tell..."

"Please, the pleasure's all mine, but, maybe you'd like to meet that _lucky boy_?"

Once again, my hand is comforted by the feel of hers. And, as she entwines her fingers with my own, the world feels just that much better. For months it's been my source of security. A reminder that she's still here.

Unfortunately, I can't hold on forever.

"So the rumors are true…" The producer laughs, gesturing to a row of couches on the set. "We'll start airing as soon as you're ready. No doubt that this'll be an interesting one…"

With that, the cheerful woman, walks away, yelling at everyone to hurry up. However, while everyone moves to sit down, I turn to Claire, who has a hint of that smile left on her face.

Claire aligns her fingers with mine, holding our hands up to see. "Ready to be my official boyfriend?"

" _Official_? What would you call the last few months?"

She shrugs. "Inefficient? A waste of time?" Then, removing her fingers from mine, she moves them to my temples. "You being slow to the head?"

"I am _not_ slow to the head."

"There's _something_ there that wants a vacation, for _sure_."

I tilt my head in thought, making her giggle. "Not gonna lie... a vacation _would_ be nice..."

"Now, _that_ is a _great_ idea. I say we run away to a beach house or something. Spend a weekend there."

"Tempting. Really... but I don't think Ninja are allowed vacations."

"Ah... you're no fun anymore. So serious lately."

"And I am _not_ serious. Maybe I'm just a little more cautious than necessary in some _certain_ situations."

"Alright, 'oh cautious one'. You better watch your back the next time I'm looking for someone to pull a prank on."

Finally, she removes her hands from my forehead, flashing me a mischievous smile, before turning around, walking away, and leaving me in the center of the studio wondering just what the heck goes on in that girl's head.

Even after three months, it's still a mystery.

I grin after her and follow her lead, moving to sit down on one of the soft couches next to Kai and Jay.

"I swear, Lloyd. If you use one of those cheesy pickup lines that Jay told you, I will go firepower to the max today in training." Kai hisses, noticing my smirk after conversing with Claire. I wouldn't blame him.

"Ah, but those pick-up lines are the best. Nya loves em." Jay argues, stealing a glance at his own girlfriend who sits next to Claire and Zane.

"Jay... even _I_ wouldn't use those things with Sky. I'm quite convinced that Nya only likes them because they're coming from you."

"Well, Romeo here likes them. Don't ya Lloyd?"

I shrug, trying my hardest not to laugh. No matter how much I use them, they _are_ extremely cheesy. "I really only say them so that Claire can humor me with a sarcastic comeback. Don't worry, Kai. I'm hoping to stay reserved on TV today."

He huffs, crossing his arms at my reply. "When it comes to you and _that_ girl, there's no such thing as _reserved_. Seriously though... what about her do you _absolutely adore_?"

I have to say, he's gone quite a long time without feeling the need to ask this question, but he does tend to ask it frequently. I shouldn't be annoyed. Yet, sometimes I am. I have no reason to doubt my feelings for Claire, or to question where they came from. I prefer to just act upon them.

"If I could tell you in less than a million words, Kai... I would. But, I can't."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He grumbles, slouching more in his seat. I find myself feeling somewhat bad for him. Skylor's been pretty busy with the restaurant lately, shortening her visits. Now, she's going off on week-long business trips. They haven't had a moment together in more than four weeks. Which, luckily for us, has only made my friend more grumpy than usual.

I don't really notice that I'm staring at Claire until she turns her head ever so slightly to give me a small smile. Without any reluctance, I return it, mouthing some encouraging words. She nods, almost as if she knows exactly what I mean.

After she does so, I can't find myself able to take my eyes off her, even throughout the entirety of this interview. Claire answers questions graciously, smiling brighter and brighter every time she does so. Yet, for some reason, I feel as if she's holding back. Some answers are quite vague. Like where she came from. How she obtained her powers. Why she joined the ninja team at the time that she did. Most of them, she's told me that she doesn't even know. But, for some, I can pick up on the fact that she really doesn't want to answer.

"So, Claire, now that we've discussed a few things about _you_ , there have been subjects that the public is dying to know about."

"Fire away." She replies, stealing a quick glance in my direction. This is it. They're finally going to ask about us. And we're actually going to answer this time.

"Now, a few months back, the press got ahold of some very interesting photos of both you and our beloved Green Ninja. Care to explain?"

Claire laughs, easing the tension that has definitely built up. It's not easy to talk about this kind of thing on camera. "There's not much to explain, really. We were out in the city together and happened to run into some... complications."

"I'm not really sure that's the answer that we're looking for..."

"If the question at hand is 'are we dating', all you had to do was ask."

"Well...?"

"Yes." We reply in unison, meeting each other's gaze to share the moment. Finally, everyone across Ninjago knows. Though I would've liked for our relationship to be kept private, this doesn't feel so bad.

Nevertheless, the murmurs that arise throughout the studio are quite distracting. At this, Claire goes pale, no doubt wondering what the public will think of her as 'the girlfriend of Lloyd Garmadon.' I know for sure that some of my admirers will be disappointed. And now, Claire might not be as loveable in their eyes, despite our efforts during this entire interview. More like competition.

"Lloyd, you've been awfully quiet over there. Anything in particular that you're thinking about?"

 _Please don't screw this up. Please don't screw this up. Please don't screw this up..._

"Only about how delighted I am to finally show her to the world. It'd be cruel... to only keep her to myself."

As expected, a series of 'aww' sound around the room, causing my face to heat up. I'm known to Ninjago as its mighty protector. Now, I'm also trying to be the perfect, loveable, boyfriend. Keeping the blush at bay is harder than you'd think. Although, it looks like I'm not the only one who's having trouble. Claire sticks out like a sore thumb at the moment.

"I have to say, I did not see him partnering up with someone at all. He just didn't strike me as anyone that was interested. Perhaps it was something that _you_ did to make him change his mind?"

Claire shrugs. "I wouldn't say that I did anything. I think what caught his eye was the fact that I just didn't like him."

Annnd, just like that, the atmosphere becomes lighter, as everyone lets out a good laugh. However, I think the people that get the most kick out of it is me, Claire, Nya, and the guys. After all, we know _just_ what Claire means.

"Tell me, Lloyd... is that all it takes?"

"Nah. Truth is, I didn't like her either."

More laughs arise, and Claire probably can't resist making that 'are you for real right now' face. I can't help but chuckle a little at her gesture.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she starts, facing the camera, "I give you your adored Green Ninja. Apparently, he just doesn't have a thing for girls. Even for his own girlfriend. The sad fact of life..."

"Actually," Nya interrupts, making everyone turns towards her, "I think the sad fact here is how it only took the color _green_ to make Claire start liking him."

As soon as Nya announces this, Claire chokes, her eyes going wide.

The interviewer, obviously excited to finally be getting a good story, immediately builds off of this.

"I see that there's something here that Claire's hiding... Lloyd, have you heard about this?"

I shake my head, smiling nonetheless at how uncomfortable Claire looks right now. "I have no clue what Nya's talking about. But, I feel like I should know..."

" _I'd_ be _happy_ to explain," Nya says, gesturing to my girlfriend, who has her hands covering her face. "You see, the very first day that Claire got here, Skylor and I took her out on a sort of 'girls day' to get to know her better. We ended up getting a whole load of new shirts for her wardrobe. I think it was... maybe a week in that she wore a green shirt that looked really nice on her."

"Nya, please..." Claire whines, causing everyone to laugh again. Whatever this is about, she's desperate...

"I remember telling her as such," she continues, ignoring her friend, "and her response was, and I quote, 'yeah, green's not my favorite color, but I think it really suits me'."

"Are you being fully serious right now!" I laugh, doubling over at the sight of Claire, who looks like she wants to kill me on the spot.

"I'll have you know, that I didn't mean it like _that_... it just slipped out!"

"She turned beat red as soon as she realized how her statement could have been interpreted. I also remember her chasing after me down the hallway and running into, you know who, over there."

The guys and I burst into a fit of laughter, remembering what Nya's referring to. That day when Claire and I collided. I never expected _this_ discussion to be happening on national television. Although, I'm quite enjoying this.

"I say we embarrass Lloyd, now, instead of me," Claire suggests.

"I say let's not."

"Oh, come on... you don't want everyone to know that you failed at trying to kiss me the first time? Making lunch nonetheless?"

" _That_ is not information that needs to be shared, thank you very much. And, I did not _fail_... Had _they_ not come in, it would've been wonderful."

" _Honey_ , you got it _all_ wrong. You don't try and kiss a girl and then chicken out. You either do it or you don't. For goodness sakes, you're a freaking superhero at this point."

"I think, Claire, that you're missing the point." I claim, "I did, in fact, end up finishing that kiss, and the previous attempt was canceled out. Furthermore, I say I succeeded rather than failed, wouldn't you say so?"

" _Oh_ , it was a _fail_ , all right. You _might_ not know this, but you're a _terrible_ kisser."

"Why am I just finding this out now?" I groan, ignoring the guys' snickers and the interviewer's amused smirk.

"Cause I don't want you to think that I love you any less."

Darn it, she stole _my_ line.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that? I think that you're _trying_ to say something here, but I'm _not quite_ catching it..."

"I said... I. Love. You. No matter _how_ terrible of a kisser you are."

Once again, the audience expresses adoring sounds, and I get the feeling that by now Ninjago adores Claire in general. I mean, who wouldn't. I'm pretty sure I absolutely fell in love with her by the very first genuine conversation... though, I might not have known _at the time_. Don't know what I was worried about, to be honest.

"And I you."

First Spinjitzu Master, what if I was wrong. What if they hate her? What if everyone thinks she's wrong for me... What if _she_ changes her mind about _me_? Maybe she won't be able to push through the hate thrown towards her... Maybe she'll decide that I'm not worth the trouble...

I look over at her, somewhat hoping for a reassuring smile, but the interviewer has already moved on, drawing Claire's attention away from me.

"Calm down, dude..." Kai whispers softly, as the camera focuses in on Claire and Nya's current interaction.

"I would if I could, Kai... What if-"

"What if what? She dumps you? Lloyd, she just said that she loves you. On _National_ Television. Not to mention you're practically inseparable back home. You think she'll call it off just because someone else says you shouldn't be together?"

Sometimes Kai scares me. I think he scares everyone on the team, though. Except maybe Claire. She really can't resist getting on his nerves. And he can't resist lashing out. It's basically a mutual-hate relationship.

Nevertheless, Kai can be quite thoughtful. Considerate. Your typical brother. Cause that's just what he does. No matter how mad he gets, he's still there for you. Even Claire knows that. Which is why she gets along the best with him. And why I trust him the most out of everyone.

I guess this is one of the times that he's really trying his hardest to help.

"Thanks, Kai." I grin, knowing that I genuinely mean it.

He ruffles my hair in response. "Gotta say, I'm quite impressed with how far you've gotten with her."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm. Must've taken after me..."

Yep. The typical brother. You've got to love him though. "Nah. I won her over in my own way."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself. Just don't let _that one_ go."

 _Way ahead of you Kai. I wasn't planning on ever letting her go_

* * *

We walk out of the studio in laughter, not even trying to hide how much we enjoyed that. Because, in the course of three months, that's the closest anyone has ever gotten to Claire. Besides me. And with Claire, comes humor like no other.

"No, no. The part with _Jay_ and Claire was the best. That improv was _on point_!" Kai howls.

"Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure that doesn't even come close to the insults she threw at you, dude. You got _burned_. And you're the freaking fire ninja." Nya claims, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend.

"Hey, _mine_ were pretty good," Kai argues.

"More like _lame_ compared to _hers_." The familiar voice of Jay laughs.

"I did thoroughly enjoy just Claire's interview. It was interesting to see where her roots stem from."

"LAME!" Kai and Jay shout in unison.

"Well, I guess Zane's onto something," Nya interrupts, "I did find a simple heart to heart enjoyable."

"EVEN LAMER!"

Next to me, Claire rolls her eyes, leaning into me. "I'm just glad it went smoothly. I thought it'd be a lot more complicated." She then turns to face me, standing on her toes to kiss my cheek. "Guess I have you to thank. Maybe I was just freaking out about being on TV."

"At least we know you're not camera shy." I joke, kissing her back.

"Gah. I knew we should've just left them to themselves." Jay gags, causing everyone to burst into laughter again.

"PDA Police! You two are under arrest!"

"One day," My girlfriend starts, obviously annoyed, "The rules of PDA will bow down to _me_. Mark my..." Claire's voice fades out at the end, as her attention is turned _elsewhere_.

The new look in her eyes tells me only one thing. Something that I find purely frightening.

I follow her gaze, finding that this is not what I wanted to happen this evening. Not what I wanted to happen... _ever_.

Because right there, a few blocks across the street, pinning down a Skeleton warrior... is Zander.

* * *

 **I just... don't judge guys. It was, like, super good at the beginning, yet kind of fell apart at the end. Plus it's shorter. I just didn't want to wait any longer to post. So, here's your chapter. Like I said! No judgie! XD Yeah, I figured that I should just get off of YouTube and finish this up. And, although it's not my best work, it's done. Hopefully, you guys won't care though. I love that about you, support squad :D So, let's move on to the boring stuff that you're dying to hear. High school... ugh. Here's the thing. I LOVE writing this. Don't get me wrong. But, sometimes life can get tough. We just finished up my school play, and right now, I'm practicing for an audition. So, depending on if my audition goes well, there might be fewer updates. I'm gonna say about once a month. Because apparently, that's how long it takes me to write a good chapter. I'm also thinking of making chapters shorter, but I'm not yet sure. It might just be a mix of long and short from now on. It depends on how distracted I get. OKAY! Boring stuff out of the way, let's get down to business now... Shout-outs to** **SpitfirewaterNinja** **and miyukitakashi1 (I had to reedit this because I realized I did not include you. So, so, sorry) for favoriting! Welcome to the support squad! And amazing thanks to the lovely review squad ****EnergyBlast** **,** **Catie Kuda** **, and** **BedazzleDewdrops** **!**

 **Also, real quick, I have to acknowledge** **BedazzleDewdrops** **, who managed to figure out the villain! THAT'S ALL IM SAYING!**

 **EnergyBlast** **: Once again, you're too kind. I love your style of writing too though. Like I said, I think we just naturally think another author's style of writing is better. At least, I do. Pretty much every fic I go through I'm saying to myself... why do I even try?! It's... complicated XD You're good at references. Man, I gotta step up my game.**

 **CK** **: I'm just going to call you CK, cause it's easier. Anyways, yeah... they already asked. But, I denied XD I wish... Hope this chapter is to your liking. I always enjoy hearing what you have to say. Oh! And about that rain part in your recent review. I died! I'm sorry, but that made me smile so hard that all of my body functions stopped. These are my last words to you... See ya! I'm off to freakin paradise!**

 **BedazzleDewdrops : More drama indeed! Prepare for more emotional stupidity XD Congrats on figuring out the villain, btw. **

**Peace out, guys!**

 **~Rain**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ready for that emotional stupidity?! Yep... the fluff has ceased... for the time being, at least. Now... ON WITH THE PLOT! We're FINALLY getting somewhere, people. This chapter is the answers. Zander's story. Claire's story. And, perhaps, the villain? I don't know, really. Congrats to those who've been supporting since day one, and are STILL putting up with my antics.**

Chapter 25

 **Claire's POV**

It's a weird feeling, really. I know what my life has been like. I've experienced it all. Yet, sometimes, I get this sensation... it jolts throughout my body, haunting me. Much like the rain, which plummets from the sky, weighing me down, until I'm forced to see it a certain way. A way of beauty. Except... now it's deceit.

Sometimes I think that my life is a lie.

No one understands, though. Not even Lloyd. The emptiness is something only I can sense. I know that something is wrong. That something isn't what it seems. And with the arrival of my nightmares, replaying that moment at the tree, I'm certain that who I've been looking for will be able to help me. To tell me the truth.

I thought maybe if I could find him, I'd be able to remember. But, for three months, his location has remained a mystery. It was an impossible search, anyways. I was thinking of just giving up. To see my life the way everyone wants me to see it. Not as a lie, but as a blessing. To look at the moments ahead, instead of those behind.

And, I was going to. After that interview, I realized that maybe Lloyd was right. My past doesn't matter. What matters now is finding a way to be with my family... forever.

Despite this, I don't have it in me to give up quite yet.. Because, I think- no... I _know_ that I'm looking right at the very person who saved me three months ago on that roof. Even from several blocks down the street, I can't mistake the non-empty feeling I get when I see his eyes.

"Claire?" The familiar warmth of my boyfriend's voice sounds. However, this time, something's off about what I hear. His voice is quavering. Scared, possibly. By now I've picked up on the fact that Lloyd _really_ doesn't want me to find this guy. Though I never knew why...

And, honestly, I don't care in the slightest. Lloyd isn't in charge of anything in my life. He's only a key part of it. A mere influence on the decisions I make. Not the controller of them.

So, I ignore his obvious plea, and run down the street, nearing the exact person who I've wanted to see for months now. That feeling gets bigger the closer I get, and I'm determined to keep it there. I refuse to feel empty inside again. Now is the moment I finally get the truth.

That is until something jerks me back.

The harsh grip on my wrist not only frightens me, but also brings back some bad memories. The same ones of Lloyd. The one who wasn't really my Lloyd. And, for some reason, this feels the same. Like the person who's holding me is not the same one that I know and love. Despite all that we've been through together, something's been off. And, now I know what it is.

Lloyd's been lying to me. I knew it from the moment that he did everything in is power to keep me from continuing my search. I knew it from the very first moment where he became angry at the mention of my mysterious protector. I knew it especially from our first fight about this topic.

He's not only been keeping a secret from me, but he's been lying about it.

I wonder what else is being kept from me.

"Let. Me. Go." I nearly yell. Yet, somehow, I manage to control my anger, instead, pressing the words into a cold, harsh sentence.

Lloyd, however, doesn't listen. "Trust me when I say this, Claire. Don't go through with it. You won't like the outcome..."

" _Who are you to decide that, Lloyd_?" I hiss, pulling my wrist down. He stumbles forward a bit, but his grip is still firm.

"I-I just _know_. I want the best for you, that's all. This guy," He points down the street, " _He_ won't bring you what you deserve. _I can_ , though. Just- Just stay _with_ me, okay?"

 _Just stay with me_...

So _that's_ what this is. I resist the urge to laugh. This isn't about _giving me what I deserve_. This is about _him_.

"You're doing _this_... so _I_ don't _leave_ you?! And- And _you_ want to tell me that _I_ won't like the _outcome_!"

Lloyd grows paler, tightening his grip as I start to yell.

"Claire, just calm down. We can talk about this when we get back to the Bounty..."

I want to slap him. I _really_ , _really_ want to. Because Lloyd _actually_ thinks that I'm going to listen to whatever he says. That because I love him, his words have power over me. That he can do _whatever_ he wants with my life and say that it's for my benefit. That it's because he loves me.

Mabe my life has been a lie.

" _Alright_. We can talk about this. You can tell me what this is _all about_. And you'll give me the _truth_. Right? Who this guy is. _Why_ you're keeping him from me. And so forth..."

The look on his face tells me that I'm incorrect. _Very_ incorrect. That his version of 'we can talk about this' is to sit me down, kiss my cheek, and to say 'I love you'. To not even mention what I really want to hear.

" _That's what I thought_." I say as he doesn't reply. Instead his eyes are lowered, not daring to go anywhere near mine.

At least he has the decency to be ashamed. To regret his choices.

His hand is still wrapped tightly around my wrist, but, I'm able to turn and see a little of what going on. The mysterious boy is fighting a Skulkin warrior. And, by the looks of it, the fight isn't going well.

By the looks of it, he's hurt. _Badly_.

And, within moments, the skeleton has a knife in the air, ready to bring it down on him.

I can't sit here and watch, though. Someone might be keeping me away from the fight, but I'm not about to let this person lose. No matter who he really is.

Before I even know what I'm saying, out of my mouth comes one word. One that feels familiar and unfamiliar all at once. A name...

"ZANDER!" I yell, pulling Lloyd in an attempt to loosen his hold on me. To my fortune, it works. Both he and the boy look at me with wide eyes as I say the name, and I'm suddenly free.

I waste no time at all, running across the street, and using my spinjitzu to knock the skeleton away, striking a battle pose as soon as I'm done.

"Go back to wherever you came from..." I warn him, revealing the silver glow threatening to come at him.

The Skulkin stares at me in shock as he realizes that I'm the Silver Ninja, his enemy, destined to defeat him. And, luckily, he heeds my warning, running off without a second glance.

Once he does so, I find myself in a state of shock as well, staring at my hands.

 _What just happened_?

A groan distracts me from my train of thought, and my attention soon finds itself on the boy.

 _Zander_.

I kneel down at his side, looking over him. Whatever motivated him to get into that fight was obviously not enough. He's covered in dirt and cuts. And his eyes... they're tired. Scared. Alone... yet, for some reason, they bring me comfort.

All at once, as I meet his warm blue eyes, a series of memories floods through my vision.

And what I see takes my breath away.

He's always been there. He's always been my protector. He was at Wu's dojo once. Younger, obviously, but it was him. He's been in the shadows, telling me stories whenever I was sad. Being my friend when I needed him the most.

He was there when I ran away from Wu. He led me to a village. Guided me to the exact couple who took me in as their own. And, he never left. Whenever I needed him the most, he was there.

He's here now, too. Right in front of me.

"I can't believe it's really you..." I whisper, as his body goes limp.

 **Lloyd's POV**

I knew I was screwed from the moment that she first started looking for him. And, from the moment that I first decided that she could _never_ find him.

It was stupid of me, really. I should have just left the issue alone. Let her find him. To let her find out the truth. So, why didn't I?

I admit, I was a jerk. I didn't like the idea of her becoming obsessed with finding him. And, I admit, I was scared that she'd actually forgive him, despite everything terrible that he's done. Because, that's what Claire does. She forgives everyone that does wrong. Knowing this, I became greedy. I wanted her attention on me. I wanted _all_ of her love.

The outcome: I'm screwed. I really am.

She won't even look at me. Instead she paces across the room. Arms folded, deep in thought.

I've only told one person the reason why I didn't want her to find Zander. And, that'd be Kai. At least, I only told him he was the assassin. No one really knows the brother part. So, Kai was freaking out too as soon as we all found Claire with Zander.

He tried to side with me, saying that we shouldn't let a stranger on the Bounty. Yet, everyone else agreed with Claire. They won't look at me either. Because, like Claire, they now know about my mistake. And, they're obviously on _her_ side.

I get it. I made a jerk move. But, do my friends and girlfriend _really_ need to make me _feel_ like the villain here?

Apparently.

"I wonder what they're talking about..." Jay ventures.

When we brought Zander back to the Bounty, Wu was acting different. _Extremely_ different. He had called my mom over, for some reason. And, as soon as Zander woke up, all three of them became fully indulged in a deep and serious conversation.

Now, the rest of us are tense. Whatever they're talking about in that room isn't good. I know it.

"Guess we'll have to find out..." Cole says, skeptically. He most likely doesn't trust Zander, like me. But, he hasn't said a word to me yet. I can pick up on the fact that he's a Claire supporter in this situation.

"Maybe _Lloyd_ can tell us..." Nya, mumbles with a scowl.

 _Can someone, please, back me up_?

At this, everyone turns to me, wearing the same expression as Nya. Except for Kai. He avoids my gaze.

I look away wishing, more than anything, that things can just go back to normal. Claire and I are happy. Everyone trusts me. Zander is nowhere in sight. Unfortunately, it's too late for that.

"Yeah, _Lloyd_." Jay huffs, "How bout you tell us what this is all about, huh? After all, we are a _team,_ right?"

The way he says it makes me want to cry. These guys haven't sounded this hateful towards me since my younger 'troublesome' days. Even then, I didn't really care what they thought of me. Now, in just a matter of moments, they've gone from supporting me to shunning me.

What have I done?

"Look, guys. I know that I should've told you. _You_ especially, Claire. But-"

At this moment, the door swings open and we're greeted with the sight of my mother. Her face is grave, and she looks at all of us with seriousness in her eyes.

 _Please don't let this be happening_

"Claire..." She starts, placing a hand on my girlfriend's shoulder, "I think it's time that you find out the truth..."

She then gestures to all of us, opening the door wider. "I think it's time that you _all_ learn the truth. This affects _you_ , as a team."

Claire takes a deep breath, following after my mom. Reluctantly, the rest of us follow as well.

The dimly lit room offers a space of intenseness as we all spread out. On one side of the room, Wu sits, a small candle placed in front of him. Beside him sits Zander, eyes closed in concentration.

Without hesitation, Claire sits down in front of Wu, stealing a quick glance at Zander.

"Lloyd," my mother, who stands in the corner of the room, whispers, "You too."

With a deep breath, I do as she says, trying not to pay attention at how Claire flinches when I get so close. I fail, obviously.

"In order to reveal the truth, we must start at the beginning..." Wu says in a state of calmness.

"O-Of the prophecy?" Claire asks, looking between the both of them.

"No. Of _you_..." Wu meets her gaze with sorrow. "I'm afraid that I have been keeping this from you. For a... long time."

The look on her face pains me. Though, I'm sure it's hurting her more. "I-I don't understand..."

Now, Zander speaks up, surprising everyone.

"How did you know my name?" He asks, veering off topic. I nearly scowl.

"I... don't know." She replies. "I guess... it just came to me."

He shakes his head. "You weren't supposed to remember... but, now that you do... I have to explain _everything_. However, you have to prepare to listen. It might not make sense at first, but, you have to promise to accept the truth. No matter how painful it is."

She nods, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Zander sighs at this.

"Do you know who I am? Do you remember... anything? Perhaps of your life before knowing Wu?"

"I-I... No. I can't remember. But... I know who you are."

He raises an eyebrow, intrigued. "Tell me."

"Y-You're my protector. Not just on the roof, but you've been with me for the whole of my life... In the shadows..."

Silence follows her statement, and suddenly I can't look anymore. I know what coming. So, I close my eyes, hoping for the best.

"Claire, I'm not your protector. Maybe I _was_ , but, recently, I made a mistake. One that _has_ affected you... I'm the assassin."

 _There it is_. Finally, she knows. I expect her to lash out. To yell at him. To tell him to get out of her life, but she doesn't. She just locks her gaze on his, despite knowing the fact that he tried to kill her.

He continues. "Wu told you about your parents, not long ago, correct?"

She doesn't say anything, only exhales.

"He lied. Your parents didn't love you. And... they didn't love your siblings."

"Siblings?" Claire breathes.

"Yes. I suppose there was time that they accepted us... though, they soon found out that we weren't normal. Their fear twisted them. They became hateful... cruel. By the time that you were born, they couldn't stand us. And, sometimes that hate turned on you too. But, you were too young to understand that you did _nothing_ wrong. Our parents _never_ hated you for you."

"El and I, well, we couldn't take it anymore. We tried running away, but, instead, we came across someone. He claimed to be a sorcerer. And, he wanted to help us. So, we let him. For years, he became like our family, and we were prepared to do anything for him. He said that we could take our revenge. And, he said that we could rule Ninjago beside him..."

"All we had to do was eliminate the silver ninja."

His eyes land on Claire, who looks like she's about to cry. "You're my brother..."

Zander bows his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Claire. If I had known, when I made the promise that it would be you, I never would have gotten into this mess. But, I found out too late. You were hardly three when you rescued yourself from falling from a tree. I suppose you were lucky that I was there too. It was then that I accepted my mistake. I told him that I'd kill the silver ninja. However, I never wanted it to be you..."

"I made a promise that day. That you'd _never_ die by my hand. That I'd try my hardest to save you from that prophecy. So, for the time being, I kept your power a secret. I even went as far as taking the blame for every incident that you caused. Our parents, and my Master, all thought that you were normal. And, it was worth it. Until Elvira found out. She told our Master. And, almost immediately, he wanted you gone."

"I don't even know what I was thinking. But, I said no. I said that there was another way. I told my Master that I'd take you _to_ him. That he'd train you to be like _us_ instead of the prophesized Silver Ninja." He laughs, coldly, moving his gaze to each and every one of us. "It was perfect, really. Though, how was I supposed to know that at the _exact_ same night that I planned to take you away, our parents would discover those _cursed_ powers." Zander covers his face with a hand, obviously trying to figure out how to word this all. Before I could get to you, Peter had taken you away. He left you in those woods to _die_. And they fled."

All of us stare at him, horrified of what he's saying. It's too much to comprehend, really. I can only imagine what Claire's thinking.

"I looked for you. And, finally, after about two full days, I _did_ find you. You were asleep, mumbling, hungry, and scared. I realized, at that moment, that my Master would never treat you like the family you deserved. You needed someone who could _love_ and _care_ for you... and you needed to fulfill that prophecy. So, I led Wu to you, telling him _exactly_ who you were. He agreed to take you in, to train you... and he also agreed to keep your past life a secret. Because, it _pained_ me to think of seeing you on the battlefield, knowing I'd have to fight you. I didn't want you to feel that pain too... I didn't want you to hesitate. So, for your sake, I took away your true memories, forging fake ones with the use of my magic. And, before I knew it... I ran. I didn't want to see you _ever_ again, knowing it'd hurt. I couldn't face you knowing that you couldn't remember me."

"Somehow, despite that, I never could stay away. Without my Master's consent, I'd often find a way to see you. Sometimes I'd visit you as a mere shadow. Other times I'd face you in person. But, you eventually got hit with that tomorrow's tea... and I had to come to terms with the prophecy. I stopped seeing you. Instead, I focused all of my attention on defeating you. I told myself that you were no longer the little girl that I loved in my youth. You were my enemy. I meant nothing to you."

"I became the perfect assassin. My Master's favorite. A fact in which he considered very deeply. He sent me to kill you. And I obeyed. I found your village, starting a fire in hopes that you'd be there. I guess, a part of me also hoped that I wouldn't have to kill you myself. The villagers ended up fleeing, and I realized that my plan didn't work. Instead, you made your way back to Wu. As much as it hurt me to do so, I set a fire in Ninjago city, knowing for sure that you'd be there to help... But, like the last time, I failed. _He_ ," The older boy gestures to me, "was able to rescue you. So, I took matters into my own hands, despite the promise I made to myself so long ago. I snuck into this place, and held a dagger over you... But... _something happened_." To my complete surprise, Zander's voice goes from a serious explanation to one of wonder. "When I saw you sleeping, I remembered my little sister. The one whom brought me the most joy in my entire life. I _couldn't_ kill you. Instead, I grabbed you. And... well, you know the outcome..."

"I had returned to the Underworld, a place in which he took control of after their previous ruler disappeared, and my Master understood that you still meant something to me. He no longer had any need for me. He discarded me. I don't really know how long I was in the dark, but someone soon joined me in that cell. As you've probably guessed, that's how Lloyd knew me. He and I had made a deal... he'd help me out... but, I was never to see you again. I wanted to say no... I really did... but, I thought that you'd be happier with him then you'd ever be with me around. He convinced me that you'd hate me. That it was better to stay away. After I saved you from my sister that day, I held my end of the bargain. At least... until now..."

The room becomes dead silent as Zander finishes his story, all of us taking his words into consideration.

I, for one, have very mixed feelings. I refuse to feel bad for him. He might say that he still loves her like his sister, but I can't find myself to believe him. If it were true, he'd never have tried to kill her. He would have found a way back to her. He would have helped her.

No, it was _me_. _I'm_ the one who comforted her when she was sad. Who made her feel loved. Not _him_. _I'm_ the one who _truly_ means it when I say I love her.

Apparently, she can't see that.

With tears falling down her face, she wraps him in a tight hug, crying harder.

"It's really you." She chokes, sobbing into his shoulder. "Y-You're really back... I-I just-"

I stare at what I'm seeing, wanting to cry myself. This is exactly what I never wanted to happen. I'm supposed to be the person she hugs. The shoulder she cries on. The one she forgives, despite the mistakes made. _I'm_ supposed to be the one she looks up to. The person she's happy to see.

But, what I'm witnessing, says that things have changed.

It's _him_ now. In just a matter of minutes... he's replaced me.

I honestly thought that I'd never feel this... brokenhearted... ever again. Yet, for the first time in months, I'm exactly where I was before. No, not in a cell. But, I have that same feeling. That I've lost her. Thanks to my _stupid mistake_... and I'm never going to get her back.

 _This is all his fault_

Claire pulls away, giving him a small smile. He returns it.

"Claire, I'm sorry. None of this should have ever happened to you. I'm going to tell you now that for all this time, I've been trying to find a way to stop the prophecy. I never wanted to fight you.. And... I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What matters now is that you're okay, and you're here now." She gestures to all of us... "Hopefully, they can be your family too."

I close my eyes with a clenched fist at those words. Zander and I will _never_ be family. He might be her brother... but, he's going to mess up at some point. When he does, I'll be there. And, hopefully, she'll see that I'm right.

Nya who has tears as well, nods. "A friend of Claire's is always a friend of ours."

One by one, my whole team agrees with our sister, including Kai, whom I previously thought was on my side. Until... it comes to me. But, I can't accept. I turn away, instead.

"Claire," Wu starts, alerting everyone, "As Zander mentioned before... you're true memories were taken away from you. But, now that you know who he is, and now that we know you will not hesitate, we are giving you an option."

He reveals a small vile. Inside are small silver wisps of smoke, swirling around the glass container.

Claire stares at it, an emotion of longing displayed on her face.

I start to feel uneasy.

"My memories..." She laughs, delicately taking the fragile vessel from him. "You kept them..."

"Indeed." Wu smiles. "We can give them back, if you wish, however, it's possible that this might be too much for you to handle. Are you sure that you want to remember this part of your life completely? You may not be the same person that you are..."

"I-I won't?" She asks, with a hint of fear in her voice

"She won't?" I say almost at the same time.

She glares at me. "You don't get a say in this, Lloyd."

I hold up my hands in defense. "I'm only concerned, Claire. I'm sure that _none_ of us want you any differently."

" _What I thought about you_..." She mutters, returning to the topic at hand. I, however, find myself trying to recover from those words. They hurt. They really did.

"Actually," Zander says, exchanging a glance wit Wu, "Lloyd is a very important part of this decision."

"WHAT?" She yells, becoming angry, "You too! Why can't I just make my own decisions!"

"Claire..." Wu warns in an attempt to calm her down. "We are trying to help you..."

"But, _don't you see_? I don't need help. For once I want to do something without the influence of others."

Zander shakes his head. "I agree. But, we are only asking you to consider your relationship with him. If you come out of this with a completely different character it's very likely that you two won't be... how do I say it... fit for each other..."

Claire, despite Sensei's warning, looks like she's fuming. "Why, all of a sudden, does my relationship with _him_ even matter?"

"Well-"

"And, who the heck even said that we're _IN_ a relationship anymore!"

Just as I thought that this situation couldn't get any worse for me... it did. I stare at her in shock, taking into account everyone else's gasps. Even Sensei and my Mom looked surprised. Because, even though we've fought before, we've always been the couple that managed to push through it. To be happy regardless. We've _never_ called it off before.

"What?" I ask, reaching my hand out to touch hers. However, she places both hands in her lap, looking away. "We- We're not?"

"How could you even _call_ that a good relationship, Lloyd? You _lied_. And worse, you started thinking that you could make important decisions without me even knowing... You think I want to continue that? How am I supposed to know what you were lying about?"

"Nothing, I swear. Only that..."

Claire, ignoring me, stares at the wall in front of us, chin high in confidence. "I don't know why my relationship with _him_ would matter, but I know my decision. And if I have to fight you to get that vile, I will. I want to remember. Whether or not the experiences I recall change me will most definitely not affect my choice."

Zander and Wu share one final look before a decision is made. They small glass vile containing everything from her childhood is given to her.

All of a sudden, a wave of fear washes over me as soon as I see her open it. And, before I can do anything, she inhales, falling to the ground.

As soon as she goes still, Zander places a hand on her cheek, whispering something, before supporting her weight on his.

"I'll show you where her room is..." Nya says with a kind smile.

Zander nods his appreciation, before stopping her. "Sorry I tied you up that night... I really didn't want to hurt any of you."

"No problem," She replies. "For the record, I think that you're going to make a great addition to the team, Zander."

"I am in agreement." Zane adds, helping Zander in carrying Claire to her room.

"Yeah," Jay laughs, "You can stay in our room. I'm sure Lloyd could give up his bed."

Cole inhales, nudging my arm, "I'm totally not in agreement with what you did, dude, but... that's gotta _hurt_."

Pretty soon he leaves as well.

As soon as everyone but Kai is gone, I'm about ready to let those tears out. But, I think it'd be best to wait for him to leave. I don't want anyone to know how much this is getting to me.

"I don't trust him..." I say, instead.

"Yeah..." He states, looking over at me, "But I think you got a bigger problem to worry about..."

"What? Claire?" I nearly burst into tears even when I mention her name. "I... I think I can make it up to her... somehow."

Kai shakes his head. "What I mean is... like it or not... she has a brother now. And if you don't get _his_ approval, well, I'd say your goodbyes."

With that, Kai walks away, leaving me alone with one thought.

 _I'm screwed_.

 **YAY CHAPTER! Yeah, yeah, yeah. I left you off at a cliffhanger. But, you can't blame me. I had to end it somewhere! At least y'all got your explanation. Except for, well, the villain. Hehe... NOPE! He's waiting. It'll come. Or you can just ask the person who guessed it :D Anyways, I hope this chapter explained the basic background story. If not, let's just do a quick recap. Wu did in fact lie when he said Claire was loved by her parents. She was not. And neither were Zander an Elvira... one of the reasons why they were stupid enough to listen to 'the Master'. Ans, well, if you didn't catch it, Zander was never really quite on board. His main concern was protecting Claire. Yet, eventually he had to let her go, handing her over to Wu, and completing his training as an assassin. Complicated? Yup! Just the way I like it... I'm sure once we get farther into the story it'll all make complete sense. What matter now, according to Claire, is he's here! He's loved by a true family! Except, Lloyd's kind of... in a quiet rage right now. But, he's right. Until he and Zander get along, Claire's not gonna even consider giving him another chance. Or not! We'll have to wait and see. Needless to say, things are getting interesting. Now, after the explaining, we're going to get a look at the master's plan. Because, exactly what is his goal?**

 **Okay, we've got a new support squad member! Thanks to** **animeXvampirefreak3000** **for favoriting! I really do appreciate it XD And, for our review squad, we have** **EnergyBlast Diamond** **,** **BedazzleDewdrops** **, and** **Llyodenia** **... Thanks for the continuous support!**

 **EB** **: Yay! I took the name suggestion! And, I've never felt better XD I'm sad to say that the fluff you read last chapter... is not here anymore. Lloyd and Claire are once again having their issues. Yes, I would like to describe them as flirty. Only because I'm slowly trying to transform Lloyd into his newer season eight self. This Lloyd, does not seem so pure and innocent. I imagine him as a flirty type. So, yeah. They were quite comfortable with each other, finding it easy, and funny, to gross their friends out. Hope you likey XD**

 **BedazzleDewdrops** **: Honestly, that was my favorite chapter to write. Because you're right. The roasting was fun. For me, I wanted to make the time skip not so obvious. So, instead of Lloyd or Claire saying 'oh, it's been three months since this happened' I decided to show the relationship that Claire has developed with her team. The easiest way to do that was for them to recall some mission of sorts. And, I threw in some humor to make our loveable guys even more loveable. They're just too funny. And, even Claire has to agree. And, yep! Cliffhanger! I totally went there.**

 **Llyodenia** **: Ouch. That was like... a stab to the heart. I gotta say that it's even worse than Lloyd's pain right now XD What do you mean you hate me! The cliff-thingy wasn't even that bad! I could have done worse! *Evil grin* you know what? Just to annoy you, I'll make an even worse one later on! Mark my words... and no... I no kill nobody! You are forgiven, my friend. Is da new chapter better? Let me know XD**

 **Kay, guys, before I release you, I had an idea. I'm making a collection of quotes (you will find out the reason later) and I need you guys to find some meaningful ones right here in Destiny's Heart. Again, there is a reason for me doing so, and I'm hoping you guys can help me out. So, please, if you want to, take a look at previous chapters and give me some words that you think stand out. If you could do that, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

 **~Rain**


	26. Chapter 26

**AHHHHH! It's PEOPLE!**

 **Hehe... yeah, I back. With chapter 26 locked and loaded. But, uh, before we continue our tale, there were questions from the audience. I figured I'd just answer them here...**

 **Yes. The original plan was for the assassin to play some kind of major role here, ultimately giving Claire her memories which were actually taken for her role as the Silver Ninja. I wanted Zander to be some kind of ally. However, I got a suggestion from a guest saying that an idea for later could be giving Claire some competition with another girl. This, in itself, would have been too similar to the love triangles going on in this series. So, I revised it and said the competition would probably take place with Lloyd and another boy... hence this and the previous chapter. That, folks, was the moment I came up with the brother idea. So, thanks for asking, and to guest, thanks for suggesting :D**

 **Now, enough of my endless talking. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 26

 **No POV**

It had been a day. Not really much when regarding the number of events that can happen in that time, but to the inhabitants on the Bounty, it felt like an eternity. They spent most of it without Claire, seeing as she was still obtaining her memories. When she _did_ in fact wake up, she requested to be alone. No one could blame her, especially Zander. She had just recalled her childhood, which, from what they had heard, was terrible. They figured the girl was probably very scared and confused. So, they left her alone.

But, after about an hour without seeing her, two boys became very anxious.

Zander was most definitely worried for Claire. Of course, he wanted her to have the truth; she deserved that much. However, he had taken those memories for a reason. A reason in which no other child her age should have to experience. So, he couldn't help but worry. Inside her bedroom, he had no clue what this was doing to her.

Lloyd too was on edge. Though Claire claimed to no longer want to be with him, this didn't stop him from thinking about her throughout the whole day. Kai claimed it was just his mind trying to get over her, and that he'd be normal again soon, but Lloyd was quite convinced that something was happening inside that room. Now, he knew it wasn't his business, however, the thought of her becoming someone other than the girl he loved, frightened him. The boy knew if that happened, he'd never have a chance at getting her back.

And, what made the situation worse was seeing how the other was stressing out over Claire's well-being.

When Zander first saw Lloyd around Claire's room, he wanted to do something other than pass him by. While he was very mature at heart, the former assassin didn't like Lloyd one bit. He decided that by the first conversation with him. The Green Ninja, to him, was ungrateful, controlling, rude, and had a persona that clearly said that everyone should _worship_ and _adore_ his existence. What made Claire fall in love with _that_ guy, was beyond him. However, he wanted Claire to think of him as a somewhat _supportive_ brother. This was _one_ of the main reasons why he had asked Claire to consider her relationship with Lloyd. After all, she did look quite happy with him. But, to everyone's surprise, that did not happen. And, Zander was relieved that she broke the relationship off. So yes. Zander did not approve of Lloyd one bit.

Lloyd on the other hand did do something other than let Zander walk by. Everyone aboard the Bounty could pick up on the fact that their brother did not appreciate Zander's presence. And, it was clear that Lloyd was not buying into Zander's 'excuse'. To him, the older boy was still an assassin, using some kind of magic to get to Claire. Because, there was no way that she'd forgive _that_ guy and not him. Lloyd didn't necessarily start a fight at the sight of the assassin, but his words were quite spiteful. This did in fact start a pretty _unfriendly_ conversation. One that Claire didn't fail to notice.

Neither of them knew that inside her room, Claire had topics other than her memories on her mind. Instead, her head was spiraling in a million different directions.

Her relationship with Lloyd was _not_ an ugly one. Though they did fight a lot, she found it purely beautiful. It was something that she wanted to last forever. And, even after the incident in the street, she was sure that he'd redeem himself somehow and they'd go back to normal. That's what she was planning on doing. And, what broke her heart was not only the fact that they were no longer together, but the look on his face after what she said. Claire knew he cared. She knew that he meant no harm. That he was honestly trying to protect her. That's why the look on his face made her whole world crumble.

It was her that had convinced him three months ago to not give up until they knew for _sure_ that the prophecy couldn't be avoided. It was _her_ that gave him hope. That assured him she'd never try to deliberately make his heart shatter. They were both frail then. And, they needed each other to make it through life.

She felt awful about what she did. Because after everything they'd experienced, she came to depend on him. Just as he came to depend on her. And, she wanted to take it all back. Though, something was stopping her.

It was Zander.

Claire couldn't remember _every_ memory in complete detail, but she knew enough. It was always Zander that looked after her. Every time her parents wanted to turn their rage on her, Zander stepped in. She'd often find him crying afterwards. And, he'd often yell at her for not being careful. For causing him physical harm... but, she now knew that she was the only thing he had to hold on to. No matter how much he said that he hated her back then, she always knew that he never meant it. He loved her. He truly did.

Claire still loved Lloyd... but, she couldn't forget Zander.

And, after hearing what they'd say and do to each other when she's not around, the girl was thoroughly convinced that she'd have to choose. Though she couldn't. Now, her heart belonged to both of them.

Her solution: She was _never_ leaving that room.

Unfortunately, her peers had other plans. A knock on the door made her heart stop...

"Claire?" A calming voice asked, hoping that the girl would open the door. It was Misako.

While Claire really didn't want to talk to Lloyd's _mother_ , it would seem rude if she gave no reply. And, she had to admit, that Misako's company was enjoyable.

So, the girl let the elderly woman in.

"Hey, Misako." The ginger replied, shyly, trying, and failing, to avoid the green eyes that looked nearly identical to Lloyd's.

Misako, ever the clever one, immediately picked up on Claire's distress. "I hope I'm not bothering you... Everyone is just so worried."

Claire faked a genuine smile, nodding. "Yeah. I'm good. Slight headache, you know? It's, um, a lot to take in..."

Misako nodded as well, knowing almost immediately that the young girl was lying. "Well, I wanted to let you know that Zane was kind enough to make dinner, with the help of both Jay and Nya. I think you can guess who wants to know if you'd be up for eating... Or, is your _headache_ an extreme bother?"

Claire was flushed, embarrassed for trying to lie. By Misako's tone she now knew that it was impossible to lie to your elders.

"I-I don't know. It hurts... a lot."

The woman's eyebrow raised, causing Claire to look down at the floor.

"Things have changed so fast, Misako. Zander's here... Lloyd and I, _well_... and, now, I can remember so much from my childhood. I'm still trying to make sense of it and what it means for me..."

"… and you think that being all alone in a room will give you exactly what you need?"

Claire shook her head. "I just need... time. I wanted these memories so what I could become _stronger_. Before this, I was just too _dependent_ on others, especially Lloyd..."

"Is that why you broke up with him?"

Once again, Claire's head was shaking, though, she wanted just to hide in the room again. All of these questions were too much for her. "You know why I did what I did. Everyone knows, and I think he knows too."

Misako gently smiled, placing a hand on Claire's cheek with a softened expression. "I know what you _tell_ yourself. And, perhaps I know what you don't want to _admit_... in time, you would have forgiven him... both you and I know it. You did what you did because you had _already_ found that independence you so desire. And you wanted to prove to everyone that it was there..."

"How did you...?"

" _Claire_ , I never appreciated your company because you and my son were together... I appreciated your company because I _truly_ love you. As a character. I think you brought out the good in Lloyd, and I also feel as if being with him has made you feel better. These past few months you've seemed at peace with both your surroundings and yourself. Though you've been trying to stop the prophecy, the thought of it hasn't brought you down yet. I admire that. Because, really, when I look at you I see the girl I used to be. Young. Lively. Strong-willed. A little difficult. _Stubborn_ ," The ginger teen giggled at the last one. No matter how much she hated being called stubborn... it really was true, "And, just like me, you wanted to show everyone that you're not just a girl. You broke up with my son, not because you were mad, but because you wanted to show _him_ and _everyone_ else that you could make it without him. That you don't need him, and _never_ depended on him for anything. Do correct me if I'm wrong."

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, maybe she _was_ mad at Lloyd. But, now that she thought about it, Misako was right. Too right.

This wasn't fair. Not to Lloyd. Not to Claire herself. And, not to Misako. So, why had she done it? It didn't have to be him. She could have picked anyone, really. But she used him. Because her anger and her need to be the Silver Ninja that destiny wanted her to be blinded her. Lloyd was a _person_... one who loved her. The one who'd helped her through high and low. And yet, in her attempts to show everyone that she didn't need help from _anyone_ , she had toyed with his emotions. Using them to her advantage. Almost like what he did to her. Yet, this felt worse. She hadn't made a life changing deal on his behalf, but she had taken his feelings for her just to crush them in front of him. To make a _stupid_ point. Unfair was the understatement of the century.

And, now, she had only made things more difficult.

" _Misako_ ," The girl whimpered in realization, "What do I _do_?"

She wanted to cry again. That's what she really wanted to do. If it was just her and Lloyd, this would be so much simpler. She'd just apologize for overreacting. And for manipulating him, while he'd do the same. Within the course of a few days it's possible they'd move on like nothing happened. Yet, now, Zander clearly had a part in this. There was no way she'd be able to get back with Lloyd if he and Zander couldn't maintain a relationship as well. The only reason they were fighting at the current moment is because Claire had caused everyone to believe she was done with Lloyd. With no intentions of ever going back to him. There was _nothing_ holding back Lloyd's anger for Zander and Zander's anger for Lloyd.

And, honestly, Claire wasn't sure there'd ever be a way to fix that. They hated each other. It was clear that that wouldn't change.

"Mabe you should ask Nya..." Misako ventured, removing her hand from Claire cheek. "You never know what advice she might have to offer..."

"W-What would Nya know about _this_. I don't know what to do to fix what I did. And in just a few hours it's only gotten _worse_..."

The woman bit her lip, debating whether or not to reveal something quite personal about Nya in order to calm Claire down. In the end, that wouldn't look good for the two girls. And, that was the last thing Claire needed.

But, it was clear that the young girl needed _something_.

"I am in no position to tell... but even if she cannot shed some light on the subject, from what I've seen, she will support you no matter what."

The ginger's head lowered in thought as she slowly came to terms with Misako's suggestion. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Thanks, Misako... I really-"

The girl, at that moment, was interrupted by an angry shout coming halfway across the ship.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! WHO ATE ALL THE MARSHMALLOW CEREAL! I SWEAR THAT I LIVE WITH RUFFIANS!"

This made both women giggle lightheartedly, despite the tension that had started to build up in recent moments. It was clear that even in the face of the drama that happened to always take place on the Bounty, Jay would still be himself. Freaking out over really nothing at all. In this case... cereal... before dinner.

"Actually, Misako. Dinner sounds nice. I'll come out soon... just..."

"Give it some time. I know." With that, the elder walked away, her footsteps seeming light against the wood of their home. Claire smiled as soon as she was gone, grateful that their conversation hadn't been too awkward or strained. She felt for sure Misako would hate her for what she did to her son. However, Misako had handled it quite well. Even if she was biased, that hadn't seemed to show. It was enough for Claire...

With a few steady breaths, she walked over to the mirror that she shared with Nya, looking over the pictures neatly arranged around the frame. There in the center one was her, Nya, and Skylor all sitting in the branches of a cherry blossom, white flakes coating their hair and illuminating their smiles.

That day had been wonderful.

After convincing Wu to allow the girls a weekend off, they'd decided to visit a nice area in Ignacia, Nya's old hometown. They had ended up with practically a whole album of pictures... Most of which were taken at the Winter Festival they held every year. Apparently, the event lasted for about a week, and the group had done as much as they could before they had to go back to their training. This made the weekend much more chaotic than necessary... but, Claire had to admit, it really was a calming getaway.

Despite this, she still missed Lloyd. In every picture the girl was in, you could see it in her eyes. That, even though their vacation was two days long, she couldn't stand the short amount of time without him.

And, apparently, when she got back, he told her that he felt the same.

Claire looked away from the girl she saw in the picture, focusing on another one... this one having Lloyd in it.

It was one of their more recent dates, actually. He had led her down to Crystal Falls... a cliffside with a small cove and, of course, a waterfall. Over there, it wasn't as cold, and they were able to go swimming. Just him and her.

Claire remembered his dare... he told her to jump from the cliff and into the water without the help of elemental powers. She said no, in a slight fear that something would go wrong. And, when she wasn't looking, Lloyd had come up behind her to push her, following after her.

In the end... the outcome wasn't that bad. They took that picture as they were laughing their heads off on the shore, soaking wet and freezing.

But... she loved that memory. It was one of her favorites with him. And, she silently _hoped_ there would be more like that. Because, Claire remembered when that picture was taken she just knew there'd be more. There had to be. She remembered that feeling of _knowing_ the rest of her life would be with him.

Now... both he and she had messed up. And, now, memories like that were just out of her reach.

With a small sigh... she reached out and grabbed the black frame of the picture, looking it over. It was indeed her and him in that photograph, yet, for some reason, she didn't feel as if that Claire was even her anymore. This Claire was completely oblivious to the lie that she had been fed. This Claire had decided that even though something felt off about Lloyd's behavior everything was alright. Everything would be fine...

Why had she thought that? What, with her luck, nothing turned out fine. Even a relationship that most people would die for.

Maybe _then_ she'd thought that she was lucky. The girl had the boy of her dreams. Two amazing friends. An accepting and quite hilarious team who treated her as family, a Sensei whom had done so much right for her, a woman who felt like a mother, and hopefully would be someday...

But, now, looking back on everything that she could recall, apparently all of that luck had been a lie. Everything, in fact, seemed like a lie...

The boy of her dreams had deceived her. Now they were farther apart than she could possibly bear. Her Sensei had kept something of value away from her for years, which pained her to think about. An assassin had turned out to be related to her, while her sister was still a hateful and cruel being. Now, because of the arrival of their new guest, everyone seemed divided. On edge. Torn over the decision that Lloyd had kept from them all. And that mother in which she had hoped to have could no longer be just that. Instead she was just another woman who could offer her advice.

In reality, she wasn't fortunate at all. Luck didn't seem to exist in her life.

Gently, Claire slipped the photo out of its frame holding it over the trash can, fingers in a position to ruin the memory. One that probably wasn't even real anyways...

However, after a moment of silence, Claire realized that she couldn't do it. She couldn't destroy it.

Instead, she slipped it into the case of her pillow, promising to get rid of it later. She just wanted to look at it one last time before she actually did so.

Then, walking over to the door, she looked back at the room and all of the memories it contained before closing the door with a silent click. The sound felt miserable, and the emptiness that this hallway held made her eyes water in longing.

She had wanted to be independent. To be strong enough to work alone. Without anyone's help.

And that's just what she had proved to everyone.

Little did she know that it would cost her the relationship in which she and Lloyd had worked so hard to build. And it cost her the gratefulness that she held for her life and its perfection. It cost her the life she thought she had in general. Everything she thought was hers... gone.

Now, because of her decision, she really was all alone.

Except, this is not the way that she wanted it to be.

 _Why did you think I was qualified enough to do this?_

Her fingers softly grazed the wall in which she walked by, as she thought this...

 _I'm not the great hero that you want. Why did you pick me? Out of everyone?_

Claire desperately wanted an answer. She wanted the answer to all of this. This-This _riddle_ that her life had become. A jumble of nonsense that had to be decoded in order to proceed onto another one. She wanted a solution; a way out of all of this.

But, it's not like she'd ever get a reply. Claire always had to figure stuff out on her own...

"… because, dirtclod... it's _magic_... and it brainwashes people into doing their _bidding_..." Claire could hear Jay whisper-yell. Sure enough, as she leaned against the doorframe, unseen, everyone was fanned out across the room, eating their food. Except Lloyd. He sat in the corner of the room, eyes lowered and just picking at the rice.

The girl felt a wave a guilt start to drown over her as she saw his expression... the same, brokenhearted one in which he had before.

 _First Spinjitzu Master, I'm an awful human being. First his dad and now me... brokenhearted must not even begin to describe how he's feeling._

"But Jay," Zane stated, in an obvious state of confusion mixed with disagreement, "You have eaten this particular cereal for a decent amount of time. I do not think your brain has been... washed."

Jay scoffed, flinging an unused spoon in Kai's general direction.

"Your _buzzkill_ attitude is rubbing off on the poor guy. Stop _whatever_ it is you are teaching him."

"Oh sure. Blame _me_. If anything, _Cole's_ the most buzzkill out of all of us."

"Hey, leave me out of this, Red!"

" _Don't_ call me that."

"I'll call you what I _want_..."

Jay, amidst all of this, was bouncing with probably laughter and excitement.

"See Zane! Brainwashed! They're enemies now!"

"SHUT IT, JAY!"

The blue ninja, however, became doubled over in chaotic laughter as Kai and Cole became indulged further in an argument... from what Claire could tell, who had the manliest _toothpaste_.

Admittedly, she was amused by their antics, once again, and soon joined in on Jay's laughter, all the while still hoping she wouldn't be seen for some time.

Unfortunately, Nya abruptly stood up, upon seeing her friend in the doorway.

Pretty soon, everyone else caught on, and the room became silent. Claire looked down, feeling bad for ruining their fun moment. All she had to do was walk into a room and things became hushed.

Whereas a day ago things were different.

Claire felt so... serious all of a sudden. It was weird. Normally she'd be the 'life of the party', as Jay liked to put it. And, she loved that side of her. Finding good in the bad things and laughing in spite of danger was just her thing.

As all eyes fell on her, Claire forced her lips into a smile, hoping to let them know without words that things were still okay. She was still herself. The same Claire as before.

Even though she wasn't. Even though nothing was the same as before.

"I... wanted to see who ate the cereal." She chuckled, letting her smile grow somewhat wider.

This, apparently was enough confirmation for the group, and Jay immediately pointed a finger at Cole. "That _backstabbing_ -"

"Nooooo. Don't you finish that sentence zaptrap. Bad things will happen-"

"-little... UGH! " her blue-clad friend then turned to Claire. "Bad things will happen, he said. NOTHING is WORSE than eating ALL THE FREAKING CEREAL! What will we have for BREAKFAST?!"

"Yes, our day is ruined." Cole commented sardonically.

"I could possibly awaken earlier to make blueberry pancakes for everyone. If that is what you all desire."

Zane's words resulted in wide eyes, and bright smiles throughout the group.

"ZANE! I take back everything I said! Buzzkill or not, you MAKE those pancakes!"

"I mean, blueberry pancakes beat Jay's marshmallow cereal _anyday_." Cole ended up agreeing, ignoring Jay, who started sticking out his tongue in the earth Ninja's general direction.

Claire shook her head in some amusement at their banter. Though this 'issue' was ridiculous, they'd had much, much worse. She could have shuddered at the memories.

"Yoooou dorks..." Claire mumbled, with a genuine smile. Honestly, living with these guys was great. They were a nice getaway... and... more of an excuse to laugh. It felt nice.

However, as she was brought back to reality, only to notice Lloyd stand up and exit the room, her heart dropped with guilt again. He looked like every sign of life was ripped out of him, moving in such a hopelessly stoic way.

And she was the one who did it.

Yet, no one else seemed to notice his disappearance. This, in itself, broke her even more.

There had to be a way to fix this.

Her eyes scanned the room, taking in everything she could get. The details, the memories, and most importantly, the inhabitants.

For the first time, Claire felt as if she was unable to trust. Everything wasn't as it really seemed. They laughed, but it felt as though they were plotting. They smiled, but it felt as if they were harboring hatred. They teased, though, it felt as if they were insulting.

And, in almost an instant, she felt cold. Empty. As if the world around her ceased to exist... instead, in its place, a dark void.

Her breathing sped up as that feeling surrounded her body, fueling her. It felt as if she was harnessing a new kind of energy. Something more powerful. Something dangerous.

And she liked it.

For a few moments, Claire stared at her hands, flinging around a few familiar strands of silver. This time, however, something was different. Her silver powers seemed to be strengthened by this- this new _feeling_

In reality, she was in _awe_. The girl felt stronger. Like she could do anything she wanted.

It was amazing.

But, almost as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Claire blinked, realizing she was on the floor, five figures above her, the closest one being her brother.

He looked at her with concern... and words were flooding out of his mouth. The girl's eyes narrowed, trying to interpret what he was saying.

Luckily, after a few beats of utter nonsense, she was able to hear a soft 'are you okay'

"I'm... fine." The girl grunted, moving to sit upright.

Everyone else sighed in relief at this.

"You had us worried." Cole commented, kneeling down next to Zander.

"Yeah, it was really _weird_. One moment you were just standing there in the doorway, seeming okay and perfectly normal, the next, you start mumbling some _nonsense_ language and _BAM_... you fall to the ground." Jay added, helping Nya in assisting the girl off the floor.

"Nonsense language?"

A few nods arose, making the girl go silent.

She herself had no clue what happened. All she remembered was going cold for what could have only been a few seconds. The feeling itself was not what she'd call satisfying... but, for some reason... she had found a strange attraction for it. The adrenaline it gave her, sparking a new level to her Silver Powers... the ones in which she knew pretty much nothing about.

But what caused the difference? Surely something must have triggered that sensation inside of her. Surely it hadn't just appeared for no reason.

"Claire?" A voice asked. The girl looked up at the sound of her given name, taken out of her daze. It was Zander in front of her now. And, he no longer looked concerned. He looked serious... like he knew something had happened as well. "I don't know what you saw in there, but it wasn't good... Are you sure you're fine?"

Claire couldn't lie to him. For some reason, it felt as though he'd be able to see right through her. Wu always had. And, it was never in her best interest to lie. She'd never had any reason to.

But, now, she felt that moral slowly slip away.

There was conflict in her head, now. She was torn. And so was her mind. Her normally clear mind now whispered other options. She _could_ lie. She _should_ lie. It was as if she had found a new part of herself entirely. And this new part wanted to do things differently.

So she lied.

"I'm fine." She said again, barely above a whisper.

As soon as she'd done so... she felt like a new person entirely. This wasn't like her. Claire wasn't obsessed with _any_ kind of power. She already knew what she possessed. And quite frankly, what she already possessed terrified her. She avoided using those powers as much as possible.

 _But that feeling_...

The new voice in her head sent a shiver down her spine. Something wasn't right about this.

 _It's probably just the aftershock of those memories_... She told herself, shaking off that unsure feeling.

His grip on her shoulders tightened, and his look became deeper. "Are you absolutely _sure_?"

"Yes! For goodness sakes, guys! I said I'm FINE!"

This shocked everyone, even Claire. Her tone was not only angry but almost sounded... loathing.

She found herself shaking her head. "I- Does anyone know where I can find Lloyd?"

Claire could have smacked herself. It was in situations like this where the first person she'd want to see was Lloyd himself. But, thanks to her stupid mistake, asking a question like this would be considered weird.

 _We're connected. Maybe this has something to do with him_.

No one answered her.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll find him myself."

And, really, doing just that, wasn't that hard. He was in the most predictable spot ever.

 _Oh, Lloyd_ , she thought to herself as she knowingly watched him whack everything he could on the training course. The boy looked so out of focus... obviously bothered. She remembered how Cole once told her that he always used to be so serious about his training. At least until she came along... apparently, he changed when he found something desirable in her.

 _He thinks he's lost to me, now... that he'll never get me back_

As crazy as that thought would be, it'd probably be true. Three months ago, Lloyd had been just as willing to let her go, for fear that he'd hurt himself _and_ her again... it was the side of him that she wished didn't have to exist in him. That she feared would drive him someday.

It scared her to think that he'd never try and put himself out there again. His heart was a beautiful thing... but, due to the _pressure_ of his life, and the _horrors_ of his life, he often never showed his true emotions. Claire always thought of it as a mask. One that he always seemed to wear when he was hurting.

And sometimes he'd mask himself by taking out his hurt on the training course.

She waited patiently by the door, not wanting to bother him, but wanting him to know that she was there. There were things that had to be said... and she wasn't leaving until one, they were said and two, he agreed to at least try to attempt at giving himself another shot. The guy deserved that much.

Luckily, his angered movements seemed to slow a little, and he bent over, drawing in hoarse, slow breaths.

"Lloyd..." Claire started, seeing her chance.

"Don't..." He interrupted, flatly. At this, he went right back to hacking his katana at every object that came his way.

"Don't what?" She asked, crossing her arms impatiently. She refused to leave, despite whatever he said, until he started acting like a human again.

"Don't... say it."

"Say _what_?"

He grunted, ducking as a mace swung at his head.

"Say something along the lines of 'I was wrong. I want you back. And I forgive you'… because that'd be absolutely wrong."

She shifted her weight to her other foot, slightly irritated. Stubborn as he was, how was anyone supposed to respond to this? The guy who was clearly extremely torn up about his mistake and wanted her back just as much as she did was trying to deliberately convince her that he shouldn't be forgiven. Ironically, this was the good side of him. The one she'd always appreciated. Because this was the side that was always looking out for people's best interest...

And now she had to fight with it.

"Well, I do want you back, but..."

"And don't apologize, Claire. You didn't _do_ anything."

 _But I did. I promised to keep your heart safe, then I broke it in front of everyone just to show that I didn't need you... Tell me that isn't wrong_.

"Lloyd..." She sighed walking up to him with a gentle air. Every move he made with that sword was reckless, uncontrolled. But, he wouldn't hurt her. Lloyd might have considered himself a danger for everyone... the person who caused the loop of angst, however, he had yet to see that physical harm had never happened. In fact, as she stepped in front of him, the boy stopped, looking into her eyes with some kind of plea.

Ignoring this, she slowly but surely slipped the sword out of his grip, tossing it to the side of the room with a clang.

Looking up at him, she realized his eyes were now locked on the wall, deep in thought. Still, he didn't say anything. And it was at about this point that she was supposed to make some kind of move.

Not wanting to overwhelm him, her arms moved to his neck, pulling her smaller figure into his for a hug. She fit perfectly here... and sometimes it was hard to leave.

The girl, after a moment of awkwardly holding this position, finally felt his form loosen up, resting his chin on her head and wrapping his arms around her waist. Of course, he kept it light, probably out of a fixed mindset that his last chance was up and all he'd ever be to her was just another friend. This, is what made her pull away...

"You think I deserve better... I think you deserve better..." After tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear, she smiled, holding that hand against his face... "When are we ever going to realize that we just belong together?"

He, however, didn't return any smile. Any sign of emotion was wiped away from his expression.

" _Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon_ , what's going on with us?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I lied about something I never should have. I made a stupid deal with your brother because I didn't ever want him to interfere with us... I don't know... how about that? I mean, you said it yourself that what we had wasn't even a happy relationship. Heck, with a lie that size, I wouldn't even call it _real_."

She wanted to smack her past self. And him... just to knock some sense into him.

"You think our _whole relationship_ stemmed from some kind of _manipulation_?"

"Um... no? B-But it was a part of it..."

"So then, _who cares_? Our relationship wasn't a _lie_ , Lloyd. It was founded on _real_ feelings for each other. And my real feelings for you _never_ came from a lie..."

"It came from a _color_..."

She rolled her eyes at that reference.

" _Regardless_ of where those feelings came from, the fact of the matter is... I _hate_ seeing you like this. And, I just want to see you being you again... Okay?"

Both of them became silent once again... that is... before Lloyd drew in a breath.

"No."

The word made her go still. And, Claire, found herself scared of what he might say.

"Lloyd..." The ginger started, before he interrupted.

"All of it was because of me, and you know it. This," the boy gestured around the room, "is the way I try to punish myself... Sometimes I can't help it, but, it needs to happen. I can't allow myself to move on."

Claire nodded, slightly disappointed at this. Really, this was all his decision, and there was nothing she could do.

 _So this is it_... was the thought than ran through her head as Lloyd put even more distance in between them. It felt so _wrong_. She was the one that had broken-up in the first place. She'd been fine with it in those moments... but, now, as she was trying to convince him to stop being so hung up over her and to just try again, he was now expressing his disinterest in being in a relationship with her again. All of the three months in which they had built something she found purely amazing... _gone_... just like that.

"I'm sorry." The blonde finished. "I know how hard it was to come in here, and try to at least convince me to give myself another shot... but, I think you understand that these things go just as quickly as they come."

Claire was horrified at the thought. She had been led to believe there was no such thing as falling _out of_ love. And, her heart yearned for that far away truth in this moment.

"I understand..." The girl choked, despite the words being a lie. Lloyd really was handling this well. Like the gentleman he was. If he was actually confirming that her earlier decision to break up was the right one, he deserved some respect. This wasn't meant to hurt her, like she had so foolishly done. This was him looking out for their futures. There was no way he'd stay with her if he believed they actually stood a chance in the future.

Hurt as it did, this probably was for the best.

Still, she couldn't stop the few tears that came flowing down her face, causing him to embrace her. Except, this hug felt different. It was not full of love and compassion. It did not feel like the kind of hug that he had embraced her with on the night the assassin, in the form of her brother, came. No... this one held back some emotion. It was the kind of hug she and her other teammates would share. The same kind of hug she'd often get from Zane. Or even sometimes Jay.

This hug was the real confirmation that whatever they were before today... was gone.

Now, he was just a friend.

Lloyd pulled back, looking intently into her eyes. "What we had before happened too quick... and it resulted in both of us getting hurt. Maybe someday... we can go back... For now, I think you and I both need some distance. And time."

She nodded, looking down at her inability to speak. But, he wasn't done yet. Claire didn't even have time to contemplate what to say when his hand cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a soft kiss. It surprised her... especially since this was supposed to be their goodbye... but she soon understood that this _was_ the goodbye. A kiss of all things. Because the first one they shared had been what started this relationship. It was only proper that they'd share one to end it.

Claire relished as much of it as she could, knowing this was her final chance to show him how grateful she really was for everything he'd done for her. Everything he'd showed her. Hopefully, he'd be able to see that even the small thoughtful moments in which they had experienced were never taken for granted. That she loved every moment with him.

And, all too soon, their goodbyes were said. All too soon, they broke apart, standing there, taking in the details of each other's eyes. There had been so many moments in which they had done so... and, standing there, they were reliving each one. Those memories would be all that they would ever have of each other from now on. Because, after this, it was clear that from now on, the memories they'd make together would never be the same as what they once were.

They would no longer be the memories of two lovers...

Clearing her throat, she offered him a hand, one in which he shook without hesitation. And, when they wordlessly pulled apart, Claire turned to walk away. But not before stopping again.

"I won't forget what we had, Lloyd..."

Lloyd smiled in return. "Nor will I."

And, just like that, he was farther than he'd ever felt. Like a distant island, thousands of miles away. Without his presence in her heart, she felt incomplete... not whole.

At least they'd ended it on good terms. From the way Nya talked about break-ups, Claire always feared that one of their many arguments would mark the end of their relationship. Instead, the situation in which Lloyd had put them in, brought her some sense of peace. The end of what she had loved became something civil. And, the relationship in which they had, deserved that much. She was glad it had ended that way.

But, now, there was a sense of dread starting to take over. That kiss in which they had shared, haunted her. Torturing her with the fact that moments like that really were out of her reach. There was no doubt that Lloyd felt the same... however, turning back wasn't an option. They'd both accepted this, and, now, they had to live with the consequences.

Claire only hoped the pain she was feeling right now wouldn't be in vain.

* * *

 **Merry early Christmas everyone! Ho, boy, this was a chapter to write, I'll tell you that. Nothing too significant happened, other than a slight change progression with the plot (you will see what I mean) … other than that, this chapter as simply just Claire's reflections on the time that she and Lloyd had spent together. Yeah, I added a little Misako and Claire heart-to-heart, as well as some slight LloydXClaire fluff. Sad fluff, but hopefully still just as cute.**

 **Uhm... shout outs to those who reviewed: EnergyBlast Diamond, Tex1412, BatGarmidone, Llyodenia, BedazzleDewdrops, and rbrill345 :D My day was made thanks to all you folks... and more thanks to rbrill345, TheJediLover, and Tex1412 for following/favoriting... I really appreciate the support!**

 **EB: Why thank you XD just a question: define a bit beyond lady-like. Cause I'll tell you now, that very soon, this girl will be entitled to her own actions and opinion. Going from polite and reserved to full out reckless, wild, and her form of 'independent'. I'm just looking forward to it. And, I hope this explains that 'sudden saltiness'. It wasn't actually her mad at him. She was just irritated in general.**

 **Tex1412: Continued, just like you asked XD**

 **Llyodenia: Honestly, I love all of these chapters more than my life. They've BECOME my life. Thanks for the review!**

 **BedazzleDewdrops: I explained at the beginning of the chapter, but, just to answer your question, I'll say it again. The memory stuff was planned, the brother stuff came to me after I started writing DH early on. Hehe, I like the jelly thing too. And, the jealousy factor was only briefly brushed on this chapter, but, it's pretty much the main point of the next upcoming works of art XD And, thanks for your quote...**

 **rbrill345: Our hearts should be breaking for this girl here too. And, yup, she does realize he only wants the best for both of them. That was just overshadowed by her desire for independence. And, by all means, do not trust him. Also, thanks for the compliment :D**

 **Sorry for those who probably can't review now that I posted that author's note. But, PMs are always available. Feel free to comment on there if need be! I'd really appreciate it XD Peace out!**

 **~Rain**


	27. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas everyone! This here is my gift to you... a non-canon, to this story of course, chapter. So, yeah, I would have liked for this to be real, but, unfortunately, we have an unexpected guest aboard the Bounty. And I don't want any spoilers! So, this said person will not be included in this chapter. Instead, we're doing an alternate reality Christmas special. Basically, what this happy day would be like if he hadn't showed up.**

 **Enjoy**!

 **.: Claire :.**

 _December 24_

 _12:03 PM_

For the past few months, Claire, admittedly, had become more relaxed and a lot less tense. Sure, there was always a cryptic prophecy practically following her everywhere, but she'd learned to cope with its existence. It wasn't as much of a setback in her eyes. Instead it was merely an obstacle. One that she could overcome.

She had Lloyd to thank for that.

Really, she couldn't ask for a better partner. Everything about him was just what she needed. He could joke around with her, comfort her, encourage her, and _occasionally_ argue. And while their disagreements weren't exactly a perfect part of their relationship, she still wouldn't want anyone else.

This is what made the holiday season hard.

Finding the right gift for the holidays had never been a problem with Claire before, yet, for some reason, it was proving to be extremely difficult in regards of Lloyd. There was just nothing that she could possibly give him that would tell him how much he meant to her. Nothing that was great enough for him. That deserved to be given to him. What's worse was how the girl had been hearing from Lloyd _for weeks_ about how she was going to _love_ what he got her. Now, Claire hid it very well, but, past her lies of 'just wait until you see what I got for you', the ginger was freaking out.

It was Christmas Eve. The day before Christmas...

And she had nothing.

"Please Nya! Help a girl out..." Claire frantically begged, after following the Water Ninja around _all_ morning. She knew that Nya was getting quite annoyed at this point, but the Silver Ninja was beyond _desperate_.

"I already said _no_ , Claire. It's _your_ gift, not mine."

There was no way Claire was going to give up this early.

"But-"

Zane, who was helping Nya set up the last string of lights on the tree, poked his head out around the plastic branches. "Might I ask why you are waiting until just _now_ to find Lloyd something for the holidays?"

The distressed ginger, probably for the fiftieth time today, groaned. She had explained this... _multiple times_.

"I already said that I've been _trying_ for a _while_. I- Just... _nothing_ has been just right."

With a sigh, she plopped down onto the couch next to Cole, whose face was illuminated by the light of his phone. However, he glanced up, hearing her do so.

"Have you associated anything with him? What he likes to do? Any places he visits often?"

Claire sighed once again, in a much more dramatic way, and adjusted her position on the cushions, moving to sit upside down, her feet hanging off the side of the couch.

"Yes." The girl mumbled.

"And...?"

"As far as I can tell, _that_ guy only _trains_ or _flirts_. Take your pick."

"Actually," Zane cut in again, making Claire roll her eyes. Whatever he had to say would most likely be shot down within moments. Innocent and pure or not. "Lloyd has been reading a large variety of books lately. That is very useful information when regarding the giving of gifts."

This comment earned a groan from Claire, who was reaching up to awkwardly grabbing a pillow, only to smash it into her face.

" _Fantastic._ I'll get my boyfriend a _book_."

Across the room, a certain red-clad figure couldn't help but snicker, to Claire's annoyance. But, he couldn't hold it in. It was her that had teased him about a month and a half ago about his not being able to find a present for Skylor. Although, at the time, it seemed that it hadn't occurred to Claire that time was running out.

All too soon, the master of fire found a pillow being chucked in his direction from the moody girl across the room.

"Care to _enlighten_ me on what' so _funny_?"

Kai shrugged, struggling to maintain a straight face.

"I don't know. I think that the perfect present is _obvious_..."

Nya, whom was frustratingly trying to untangle the new lights, scoffed slightly.

"I think that _all_ of us could name the perfect thing that you could give Lloyd... But, that's beside the point. You have to come up with something on your own."

Claire made a face, mimicking Nya.

"Well, Kai, what exactly do _you_ think I should get him. Because _some_ people don't believe in the use of suggestions."

"How bout a note?"

"A note." She repeated, sardonically, and thoroughly unamused.

"Yeah. Say something like 'hurry up and _propose_ already'…"

This, in itself, earned several reactions. A few snorts, an eye roll, and a tomato-red Claire.

"I do hope you know how old I _actually_ am, dude..."

A few more laughs arose, except from a confused looking Zane.

"I do not believe the topic of marriage is something considered humorous, Kai. It is a very serious matter..."

"And commitment," Claire added from her spot on the couch. How the blood wasn't rushing to her head by now, was beyond everyone in the room.

"But... it is something to think about. The future in general, I mean." Nya agreed, slightly nudging her friend.

At this, Claire blushed even more, shaking her head.

"We're a long ways away. Yet, that doesn't mean I don't want this gift to be any less _special_..." The girl then tilted her head in thought... "Although, I guess I just have to get something better than his gift. Just to show him I love him _more_."

"Good luck," Cole remarked, looking up from his phone once again, "If you're looking to beat his present, you're gonna need at _least_ three more days... and more allowance than you've already got..."

Claire couldn't have looked more anxious...

"You mean... you've seen it?"

Kai laughed. "Of _course_ , we've seen it. Practically _everyone_ knows about it. The guy's boasting about it _twenty_ - _four seven_. _Quite_ expensive, might I add."

"And thoughtful," Nya added, "I agree that if you're looking to beat what _he's_ got, you've got your work cut out for you."

" _Oh come on_... It can't be _that_ good..." Claire replied, waving it off. These guys were known to exaggerate. Even Nya. So, it was hard to trust them in moments like this.

However, a silence spread across the group, as everyone exchanged knowing glances. Claire couldn't believe this...

"What _exactly_ did he get?!"

Annnnd... to Claire's pure irritation everyone avoided eye contact, wearing the same kind of smile. The one that said 'oh she'll _never_ guess'. This put her in an even more anxious state.

But, before she could express these nerves, the atmosphere became much lighter as Jay walked into the room, phone in hand

"Ah, so _this_ is where everyone is. Don't mind me... just recording the action..."

He sounded _hyped_...

And, Claire couldn't hate him more, if she was being perfectly honest. How was she supposed to enjoy this holiday when she had _failed_ as Lloyd's girlfriend? By tonight she was going to show up empty handed only to see a brokenhearted look on his face. True as it probably would be, it was agonizing to think he was going to assume that she didn't care.

Jay did a full survey of the room, pushing the camera in people's faces, cracking jokes, and that sort. You know... the Jay Walker stuff. But, his fun ended as soon as he got to Claire.

"Come on... what's got you so bummed? It's Christmas!" The master of lightning announced, enthusiastically, lowering the camera.

"Claire is upset that she will not find a present suitable for Lloyd in the amount of time she has left." Zane answered for the girl.

This seemed to be a good enough answer for Jay. And, just like everyone expected, their friend was now freaking out as well. Except, his form of 'freaking out' wasn't as reserved and as grumpy as _Claire's_.

"Well, what are still doing here!" The boy practically screamed, running to the back of the couch and pushing her feet forward. As a result, Claire ended up summersaulting off the couch with a yelp.

"The heck, Jay?!"

He stood over her, hands placed on his hips. "You're not going to just sit here and tell me that _all_ you've been doing about this is _complaining_."

She said nothing. In fact, it was Nya who spoke up. "I'll stand here and tell you _just that_ , Jay."

The master of lightning gasped, pulling on Claire's legs in an attempt to get her out of the room. An endless cycle of laughter erupted, coming from none other than Cole and Kai, watching Claire struggle to get out of Jay's grasp.

"Let me GO!" The smaller girl screamed, in a fit of grumpiness. Right now, Jay's antics were the last thing she needed.

"Oh, you're not going _anywhere_ ," He grunted, pulling on her harder once she had grasped her hands around some more furniture. "You're getting a gift- _ugh_ \- _right_ now, because- _argh_ \- it took _too_ much work... to get you _together_!"

And at probably the _worst_ time possible, their gathering was discovered by the exact person Claire was _trying_ to avoid. _Lloyd_ , himself.

"Am I... interrupting... something?" he said, his expression clearly stating that he was debating whether or not he should just walk on by or if he should do something to help. Although, Claire had to admit, there was probably some part of him that wanted to laugh at this scene as well.

Luckily, upon noticing Lloyd's arrival, Jay quickly dropped Claire's legs with a thud.

"She's done some _naughty_ things." The boy in blue replied, pointing an accusing finger behind him.

"Really naughty things..." Kai added, recovering from his laughter.

"The _unforgivable_ kind of things." Cole said, joining in.

"Really, now?" The Green Ninja inquired, "Well, then by _all_ means... _proceed_..."

At this, Claire yelped again as Jay immediately picked up from where he left off.

"TRAITOR!" She called out over everyone's laughter.

The golden-blonde shrugged. "There was no escaping it anyways, Claire. It's _Jay_."

Jay huffed, seeing that Claire was too ignorant to do anything at this very moment. He'd get her off the Bounty some other way, though. Instead, he sat next to Cole.

And the Earth Ninja, keen as he was, was the first to speculate on Lloyd's appearance. "What've you been doing. Something pretty tough judging by _the pools_ you're sweating."

It was true indeed. Not only was there sweat lining his forehead, but the Green Ninja's cheeks were somewhat flushed, resulting in his sleeves to be rolled up. It was obvious that _something_ had happened.

 _Training..._ the girl thought, knowingly.

Lloyd chuckled. "Yeah, Wu got me kind of worked up today. On a _holiday_ even... it's like I have _nothing_ better to do."

Claire raised an eyebrow, as if to make a point.

"And... I also came to tell you that there's been a robbery..." Lloyd said, running a hand through his damp hair.

This had everyone up in no time... except Claire. She knew where this was going...

"On _CHRISTMAS_ EVE?!"

Lloyd, strangely calm with the delivery of this 'news', nodded, raising his eyes heavenwards.

"Unfortunately, _yes_. And this one is serious, I tell ya."

The group exchanged some dubious glances, turning back to their teammate, whom didn't seem _all_ that bothered with this update.

"Sooooo...?"

Claire, with a slight emphasis, held out her fingers, counting down the amount of time it'd take him to say it... Cause it was coming, for sure.

Finally, when she got to zero, he spoke, causing everyone to groan.

" _This_ girl, right here, _stole_ my _heart_."

 _Training and flirting... what did I say?_

The girl, despite the cringe she felt for the line, gave practically everyone an 'I told you so look', causing Nya especially to turn away with a huff.

"You wanna know what else I stole?" The teenage girl asked, giving her boyfriend an innocent smile. Lloyd raised his eyebrows, intrigued by her question.

"Your _wallet_. Now go and get a life, loser."

He shrugged, seeming unbothered by her comment... and she had to admit that she usually shot down his pick-up lines pretty fast every so often. He must have been expecting this from the first moment he said something. Typical, if you asked her.

"But my _life_ is already in this room..." Lloyd continued upon her quick comeback.

 _Yup... he definitely enjoys this_...

And along with his continuation, Kai had caught Claire's gaze, mouthing the words 'just propose already'…

She stuck her tongue out.

Childish to some... but necessary in certain matters. This being one of them.

"Alright. Then as your _life_ ," she was careful not to say what Kai would definitely want to hear, "I'm telling you to _take a shower_." The girl groaned..."I can _smell_ you from over here!"

"I'll have you know... I'm ditching personal hygiene from this day forth. I've found it to be my worst enemy." Lloyd commented at this, moving into the room anyways.

"Sometimes I think _all_ of you have something against personal hygiene." Nya muttered, sparking several reactions from the boys.

"Oh, come on!" Her brother whined.

"We're not that bad!"

"Says the girl allergic to perfume!" Cole shot back.

Nya took their humor in stride, giggling along with Claire at their sudden defenses. In most cases, the guys _really_ needed to embrace personal hygiene. Well... besides Zane, of course.

"I thought you guys already put up the lights..." Lloyd started upon seeing what Zane and Nya were tangled up in.

"We did." The Water Ninja answered, shooting a glare towards Kai. "But... apparently, they didn't like _Kai_."

"Eh," Jay shrugged, "I mean... him and technology never really mixed in the first place. A light explosion should have been expected..."

"I'm right HERE you know!"

"So..." Nya continued in spite of her brother's irritation, "We've been trying to fix em. And might I add that your girlfriend, _Lloyd_ , has been a _mighty_ help today. She's making it _so_ much easier to work."

"And people say _I'm_ sarcastic," The said girl mumbled, facing her boyfriend. "Don't listen to her. She's the villain here... denying a poor girl her happiness in life. It'll be _ruined_ , now. _Forever_..."

"Do I sense... a damsel in distress?" Lloyd asked, playfully, picking up his girlfriend from off the ground. Claire squealed at this, unprepared for the elevation and the fact that he _really_ did smell. "Fear not beautiful maiden, I will _save_ you from these tyrants."

From her position on his back, Claire reached for a pillow, whacking him with it. "Down with me, you lunatic!" She managed to make out through laughter.

Suddenly a pillow was thrown at Claire herself from none other than Jay, who was also doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, you're going to regret that, bluebird! LLOYD! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Iiiii think I'm gonna need a little more than that your majesty."

Amongst this, Kai, Cole, and Nya also seemed to take a great interest in this fight, moving to smash pillows of their own against Claire, who was hanging upside down off of Lloyd shoulders.

"AWRIGHT! I YIELD! I YIELD!" She cried after a long moment of this unbearable but definitely hilarious chaos, tears of laughter falling down her face.

"I don't know guys... I'm kind of enjoying this." Cole chuckled, continuing on.

"I'M NOT!"

At last, the endless whacking of pillows ceased as all of the ninja lie on the floor catching their breaths. Though, their efforts did nothing. It was a long while before everyone got over what had happened.

"Ahhhh." The Master of Earth sighed, resting his head on his hands as he lie on his back, "Count on Lloyd to totally _unite_ everyone for an epic pillow fight."

"You guys are the weirdest bunch of dorks I've ever met..." Claire muttered with a light chuckle.

"And WE just made YOU the QUEEN!" The Blue Ninja next to her teased.

"ALL HAIL QUEEN OF THE DORKS!" Everyone chorused in more laughter.

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to laugh anymore. There was a slight chance that they'd take it as a sign to continue this level of teasing.

Throughout her stay with the team, Claire was pretty sure that these guys had caused her to die inside once or twice, _but_ , despite how annoying and insufferable they refused to let on, the girl really _loved_ this small family of hers. It was the one thing she was most grateful for.

And, she couldn't find a present for the most important one...

Claire was finally brought back to reality with the realization that time was running out. She needed to get something... and she needed to do it fast.

"Gosh, it's hard to believe that this is your first Christmas with us, Claire," Nya breathed, slowly getting up off the ground to stretch. One by one everyone followed her lead. And, the Silver Ninja had to smile at the hand Lloyd extended to her.

"Which is _why_... we're going to annoy the HECK out of her! Just to give her the _family_ experience!" Jay announced, punching her shoulder.

"Gee," The girl replied plainly, lifting a fist into the air, "I'm just _jumping_ for _joy_..."

"Ah, don't be like that. You'll love what these guys can throw together," Lloyd said in an encouraging manner, throwing in a peck on the lips. "'Specially when I give you my gift."

Claire blushed, not so much at the sweet gesture, but more towards the fact that she was an _awful person_.

"Can't wait...!" She answered, faking a smile. He returned it, making the moment that much sweeter.

Unfortunately, their small moment was ruined by their peers, who started gagging immaturely.

"Where's the mistletoe in here! I think I'm allergic!" Kai coughed, doubling over dramatically.

"I don't know, dude! I think I'm going to puke!" Jay agreed, following Kai's lead.

"I second that, Cole moaned, from on his knees as he made spewing motions with his hand.

Claire stoically turned to Lloyd, who was struggling to keep a straight face in spite of all of their amusing antics.

"I say... we jam out to extremely happy music at their funerals. After all... there's no _public display of affection_ allowed, right?"

At this, Lloyd just _had_ to chuckle, ruining her perfect power moment.

And, while all the others had moved on to wrapping Zane up with the lights **(these people XD)** the blonde leaned in close.

"I guess I'll see you later, then? At the, uh, pre-determined meeting place?"

Claire inhaled, feeling the warm breath he emitted slide past her ear. That and the fact that a shower really _was_ needed.

"Only if you decide to smell good." She teased, slowly slipping his hand into hers. Lloyd smiled at this, pecking her cheek before walking out of the room. The girl was nearly left in another daze at his disappearance, yet, the shrill laughter coming from her friends reminded her that other matters needed to be addressed.

Claire moaned, face planting into the couch.

" _I'm a terrible girlfriend._.." The ginger whined, drawing the others' attention back to her.

They all exchanged glances.

"Well, if you're not going to _do_ anything, you sure are," Nya stated, walking over to the distressed teen. "Come on, Claire. Just think. I can guarantee you there's some things that Lloyd wants out there."

"It's not about what he _wants_. It's what he _deserves_. The guy has a sweet tooth like no other, but I can't just get him _any_ old candy. It has to be something- something, well, I _don't know_. Something _better_."

"Perhaps a scrapbook... He does appreciate the memories you share..." Zane suggested, earning a glare from Nya.

"Everyone does scrapbooks. I need something original... new..."

"For the First Spinjitzu Master's sakes, then! Get OUT, and FIND SOMETHING!" Jay yelled into her ear, making her jump.

"Alright, fine, geez. I'll find something." She grumbled, moving around the room to gather a few things. "A little company wouldn't hurt..."

Kai shrugged, helping her out. "I got nothing better to do."

At this, Claire falsely smiled her appreciation, getting an eye roll in return.

"You two better be back here by dinner," Nya warned, wrapping a scarf around her friend. "And no trouble making. Goodness knows what's going on in the city today..."

"Or fighting," Jay added with a nod. "Cause, well, you two get pretty mad at each other during, uh, _stressful_ times..."

Kai and Claire met each other's gaze, seeming to have a hard time accepting Jay's offer. In the end, they both shrugged it off, hoping to cross that road _when_ they got there.

"You'll bet there'll be some fight if I get caught with _him_. Being Lloyd's girlfriend is enough. Imagine what the press would say."

Cole chuckled. "Another crazy 'love triangle', _I'd_ assume."

"And, if it doesn't come to that," Kai agreed, finally buttoning up his entire jacket, " _Lloyd_ would make it a love triangle. Dramatic fellow, that one."

The ginger girl scoffed, "I should know."

With that, everyone let out a good laugh before the two frenemies- as Jay often put it- disappeared from view.

"Now," Nya said, returning her focus back to her original work, "About those lights."

 **.::.**

"I'm telling you... if all of this amounts to nothing," Kai encouraged, trying to match the anxious girl's pace, "Just go through with the note. There's no way that he'd _ever_ say no."

"FOR THE LAST TIME! THERE'LL BE NO NOTE!"

Kai crossed his arms with a huff, leaning against the pole of one of the stands that Claire was searching. They ended up heading out to Ninjago's biggest market, which was conveniently filled to the brim with antiques and foreign items from across Ninjago during this time of year. Yet, no matter how many cool items they'd found, there was nothing that Claire found suitable enough for Lloyd.

"How bout a pair of mittens?" He suggested upon seeing a stack of them in a nearby stand. "From what I understand, you like to both annoy him and satisfy him." **(Thanks, EnergyBlast XD)**

The girl shot him a glare, the fire in her eyes nearly matching his very element. Kai decided to stop talking.

"If you're not going to do anything other than annoy me, why did you offer to help?"

"Maybe cause I like seeing you two happy?"

Claire snorted, turning away from him.

"What? I mean it! You two are so _perfect_ for each other, it makes me feel _good_ about myself. After all, I helped."

The 'inspiring' words Kai hoped would convince her, didn't really do just that. Instead, Claire looked like she was another world away.

"I... wouldn't be so sure..." The Silver Ninja said after a beat of utter silence and staring off into the distance.

"Oh _come on_... you'd think I'd know if I helped or-"

"No, not about that," Claire snapped, walking over to a nearby bench with a sigh. The fire master reluctantly followed. "I just- Sure he's my perfect match, or whatever, but, even we're not perfect. We fight, like, all the time." The girl kicked the snow on the ground... "And I wish I could get him the kind of relationship he deserves. What, with a girl like me, it's a miracle how he's still trying to put up with me. I'm surprised that he still wants to be together... I'm awful..."

Kai thought about that for a moment. It really was no secret that those two fought over the silliest things... but... the master of fire always thought that both of them still deserved each other. That they both wanted each other.

Because, even though he'd promised to never say anything about it, Lloyd had said these exact same words.

"Well," He started, at a loss for words. It was one thing to comfort Lloyd. He'd felt obligated to do anything for that kid since the moment he first became part of the team. And now, here was Lloyd's girlfriend. A teammate in which, admittedly, his relationship was quite strained with. Yet, he didn't want her to be so... miserable... "I know you think Lloyd deserves someone... different... but, I know one thing for sure. When Lloyd sees you, his _whole_ world becomes different. I don't know _why_ , but he absolutely _adores_ you. And, I know that no matter what, he'll treat you like his queen. From what I've seen, he'd do it forever if he could."

"And I'm awful anyways for wanting to give him something better..."

"Awful or not, that kid would _never_ think a bad thought about you to save his _life_. And he'd strangle _you_ for doing so about yourself."

At last, Claire smiled. "Yeah?"

"Sure. Anyone who says something about you gets the _whole_ lecture on why you should be _worshipped_ , _adored_ , _beloved_ , and _shall_ I go on?"

"Nah, you're good. I get your point." The girl then turned to him, "Do me a favor, will ya?"

"Hey... that guy might be wrapped around your finger, _somehow_ , but I'm still not entitled to do _anything_ for you. This talk was just cause I, well, am in a good mood. No gushy brother-sister stuff, you hear me?"

"Duly _noted_ ," She chuckled, "I was just going to say that this stays between us... or... I snap your neck."

"HA!" Kai howled, standing up with pride written in every movement, "I'd like to see you _try_ , future Mrs. Garmadon."

Claire rolled her eyes, good naturedly. "If I had _my_ way, that'd be my name sooner than _anyone_ would think."

Kai's eyes went wide, as she hurriedly walked away again...

"So... how bout a note?"

"NO!"

 **.::.**

Claire was starting to regret Christmas with her new 'family' by the time she neared her destination. Whoever had convinced her to wear this gosh-awful dress _really_ had another thing coming.

Then, there was the fact that she still had nothing. Claire and Kai searched for hours upon end... and there was _nothing_ she could give him. She was going to be the failure of the century.

And so, as a result, Claire nearly didn't show up. There was no way that she was going to disappoint him.

But, for reasons that she didn't even know, Claire still put on a brave face, slipping on a modest, but no less pretty, dress, and allowing Nya to apply a bit of natural make-up on her. According to the older girl this was a 'special occasion', and there was no way Claire would be allowed off of the Bounty without looking magazine ready.

Though, she hoped Lloyd didn't mind her _slightly_ different appearance.

Unfortunately, he did.

The stare that he gave her as she walked up to him wasn't unfamiliar in any way. Many boys had taken the liberty to give her the exact same look. Yet, you couldn't be mad with Lloyd. Even for staring.

"You look... nice." He breathed, playing with his collar.

There was no denying that. This was the only comfortable option that Nya had given the girl, and she was somewhat satisfied. Though the outfit itself was white, and made her seem paler than she already was, it at least had sleeves. The only thing Claire had a problem with was the skirt, which ended about mid-thigh. How people wore things this short was beyond her.

"I am very aware." She replied, sarcastically. Hopefully this would be over soon enough.

"R-Right," The blonde said, taking her hand in his, and leading her to the city library. "Honestly, I don't know why everyone was so pushy about wearing dress clothes. The only answer I got was something about making out."

Claire blushed profusely, knowing all too well that Lloyd was probably very unfamiliar with that term. Now, however, was not the best time to elaborate.

"Yeah..."

Soon enough, both teens were comforted by the warmth and silence of the massive library. This certainly brought back some memories...

"I'm glad we decided to meet here," Claire admitted, running her fingers along the rows of books.

"Me too," Her boyfriend agreed, now leading her to a small, secluded corner.

"But, we're not here for books... maybe later though."

"Right," the girl sighed, nervously playing with the skirt of the dress.

"So..." Lloyd started as soon as they sat down across from each other. "I tell you, it was... hard to find. And even I wasn't too sure about it, but, hopefully you like it just the same."

Before Claire knew what the heck he was saying, something hard was being pressed into her hands. She looked down only to see a... a...

It was a wooden globe.

But not just from any wood...

"Is this... Guǒjiàng wood?" She asked, finding herself in a state of awe. This stuff was supposed to be _extinct_... and, back in the day, it could only be found...

She held the globe up to her nose, taking in the scent. She could have cried. Because this scent was all too familiar... this scent was of home. Of the mountains in which Jamanikai rested.

"I traded a fortune for that," he admitted, "But, I _had_ to get it."

Claire felt ashamed that this was the gift she received. Something that was literally priceless. And she couldn't find anything for him.

"And," he continued, cupping her hands in his. "It was a two in one. It's a globe, you see..."

"So?"

He smiled, lifting it up so that the only things she could see was the sphere-shaped object.

"It symbolizes _all_ of the places I'm going to go with you."

At this realization, Claire couldn't help the few tears that escaped. He didn't just get her the most priceless item he could find, but he put meaning into it. It was one of the things Claire absolutely loved about him. Everything was just so genuine.

"Thank-you... I mean it..."

Oh, she really meant it. Claire did indeed. Too bad that this moment had to be ruined by her carelessness.

"But, I'm sorry to say that... I didn't get you anything."

Claire waited, knowing the impact would come too soon. A few words, that silence she dreaded, anything just to show her that he was upset.

But, it didn't come.

"I know," He said, cupping her hands tighter. "I know."

Claire couldn't believe that he had found out. Someone had _told_ him. This was even worse than telling him herself.

"Lloyd, I'm so, so, sorr-"

"No, no..." The blonde interrupted, "I'm not upset, Claire. To be honest, I was expecting this to happen."

She stared at him, mouth agape...

"What? You _knew_ I wouldn't be able to find you anything?"

The Green Ninja chuckled. "Anyone who got me a gift without effort doesn't really know me. Because if they actually put thought into it, they'd find that there's no getting me anything. And, I guess," He pulled her closer, so their foreheads were nearly touching... "I guess you know me pretty well..."

"That wasn't my intention," The girl whispered.

"Just go with it... the boy whispered back.

And, as he pulled her in for a somewhat simple kiss, Claire remembered what Kai had said.

 _He'll treat you like his queen_.

Normally the thought of being a princess never really appealed to her. However, sharing that one kiss with him made her realize that, for what it was worth, that kiss made the thought of being royal not so bad. In fact, if being queen meant more things like this, sign her up...

 **.::.**

As far as both Claire and Lloyd knew, the rest of that evening was a blur of nonsense. Mostly them coming home to find the biggest mess possible in the kitchen, an ambush of sugar cookie frosting, a game of truth or dare, Wu's scolding, Hot chocolate around their perfectly lit christmas tree, and, of course, a power outage. Basically caused by a _certain_ teammate's inability to laugh without spilling a hot drink on the mass of wires.

All in all, despite a few hilarious setbacks, Claire really did get that family experience she'd been promised. And far from disappointed she was.

 ***Face palms***

 **That was for no reason at all really. Just the fixed notation that this was face palming material :D Um, so I think this'll be just Chapter 27 labeled as 'Merry Christmas', so, don't get confused. And, unfortunately, cute as this was to write, it will not be canon to the story. So, none of this actually happened to both of them. Like I said, it** _ **would**_ **have happened. You have Zander to thank, guys XD**

 **So, continuing on, I'll include the reviews from last chapter, my little brief authors note, and this chapter in Chapter 28. So, the next AN you get will be SUPER long! Probably as long as these chapters XD**

 **On another note, as an early Christmas announcement, I'm happy to say Destiny's Heart will continue on into another book. It could possibly become a trilogy if need be, simply because there are three main things that need to happen. Fate's Design will be the continuation of my little 'series', if you will. Hopefully the plans I have for it will not disappoint.**

 **This has sparked a new interest in me. For a while my PenName was something I never took very seriously, and I only chose the one that I did because it was really easy to remember. Now, due to what was addressed in a recent author's note, I am considering the option to change it. It'll be slightly similar, but hopefully much more secure... Let me know what you think, and possibly give suggestions. I'm hoping to still include 'Rain' in it somehow.**

 **Anyways, I bid you all farewell (for now) and a very Merry Christmas!**

 **~Rain**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Claire's POV**

I always loved to run. As a ninja, it's a good hobby. No one would question why it is I ran. Which was good. I never really fully understood what about it had drawn me in.

In Jamanikai, however, my daily exercise wasn't exactly normal. In fact, there was nowhere _to_ run. Instead, there were chores. Something slow in compared to something fast.

I almost forgot what the feeling is like.

As I push through the burn in my legs, the cool air of December forces itself upon my face, causing my eyes to slightly water. Yet, somehow, I still feel free. Running was always my way of trying to get away from my life. It always felt like I was leaving things behind. Like it all got smaller the faster I went.

Of course, I always had to go back, but, someday I'm going to run and never ever return.

For now, I can't focus on my hidden longing. Instead, I'm running towards something. Fighting to catch it. Yet, whenever I even get close enough to grasp it, it becomes faster. Moving away from my reach.

At this point, it's a wild goose chase. Just like it always is.

And, at this point, she's already gotten away.

Catching my breath, it becomes painful to watch Elvira get away _again_. After wreaking havoc in random villages across Ninjago, all of this trying and failing to do something about it has become exhausting.

' _Claire_!' my com rings, to my annoyance. Throughout this whole chase, it's been a bother. ' _Status report... NOW!_ '

Lloyd's voice has never sounded so irritated. It's unfamiliar, but, of course, being 'just friends, now', I'm not supposed to care. Not that I _do_ though.

"Elvira got away at near the edge of the forest..."

' _That's not your main priority, Claire. We need you over here stat._ '

I sigh, humiliated once again at this outcome. I don't know why... but, whenever things like this have happened, I've felt the need to go after her first. After all, attacks like this only happen because she's there to direct skeleton warriors.

And... I feel somewhat...

 _No. I'm not responsible for her at all. Catching her won't prove anyone anything._

 _But, what about revenge?_

This voice has become frequent. It's always there, whispering things into my head. Pretty negative, violent, and gruesome ones too. And, although, it tells me things I never want to hear again, I've found it to be somewhat _persuasive_.

' _We'll get her in time, Claire_ ', Lloyd says, voice slightly softened, almost as if he can read my thoughts. ' _But, right now, your main focus should be the people at hand_.'

"I... got it."

' _Good.'_

With that, he just goes silent. A different contrast when compared to the days where he'd end his rants with an 'I love you'. Those days are behind us, now, but, it'd be a lie to say those moments aren't missed. Everything he does feels so vaguely unfamiliar.

 _He doesn't deserve your love. Missing things like that is like wanting the lies back. You're smarter than that_...

Ignoring this, for now, I journey back to the remote village. And, even after taking several moments to rest, I'm still painfully aware of the burn in both my legs and lungs. When I _finally_ arrive at my destination, my heart sinks. It looks almost like Jaminikai was... except the destruction wrought upon these buildings feels _worse_.

 _These people lost their livelihoods today. And it'll happen again because of you_.

Everything seems like my fault, these days. And, while in most cases, the entire team is responsible for some similar situations, there have been things that I am ashamed of doing... This is the fifth destroyed village this week... and all of these happened when I ran after my sister. If I had stayed, maybe things would be different.

I watch, in a state of sorrow, as a mother picks up her crying child from nearby a crumbled building. It reminds me so much of myself. I want to cry about all of this as well. But, I'm forced to stay strong. To look after others before myself. All the while trying to figure out what I should do. Where I should go. How things went wrong. Why I _couldn't_ be _better_.

As the woman carries the child away, a figure in green is revealed behind her, talking to a couple. The lady seems to be in tears, and the man angrily gestures around the whole village. Lloyd stays calm, however. Instead of defending us, and what we did, he nods his head, occasionally talking to the man and comforting the woman.

That is, until his gaze lands on me.

I watch as he politely excuses himself, moving over to where I stand...

And, wish I could say the look on his face tells me he's happy to see me. But, that'd be a lie. He may have been calm and reserved with a few residents, however, it's clear that he wants to take his anger out on someone.

" _Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick you off this team_..."

My head lowers in shame, and I bite my lip, trying to keep my watering eyes at bay.

"I have a prophecy to complete?"

"Well, if you insist upon doing things _your_ way, I'd say you don't need a team to help you. How about you do it, oh, let's say... _by yourself_."

Lloyd pulls back his hood, running a hand stressfully through his golden blonde hair, with a sigh. He then looks back to me, wearing that look that I despise. The 'why can't you just be better?' one...

 _He doesn't deserve to scold you. You did the right thing. So what if a few setbacks happen?_

"Lloyd," I start, trying to drown out that nagging voice in my head, "I'm so, so sorry... I don't know what came over me."

"Like, heck, you don't!" He snaps, raising his arms in emphasis. I shrink back, slightly. "You can't listen to a single thing that I and this _team_ tell you! You're becoming hazardous! Recklessly careless! And look what happened! Again!"

 _No. Don't give him any power over you. You are the Silver Ninja. Destiny picked you to defeat this enemy. And it picked him to work beside you. He's not the one with the power here..._

As much discomfort that this voice brings me daily, I owe a lot of things to it. Self-encouragement has been a life saver...

" _EXCUSE ME_?!" I shout back, taking a step forward towards his bigger figure, only to jab a finger in his chest. If he's surprised at all by my unusual sudden reaction, he hides it well. "Maybe if you'd stop to think for _two seconds_ you'd realize that you're doing this _all wrong_. If you really want to be _leader_ so badly, maybe think out a _good_ plan first!"

An unfamiliar surge pushes through me as soon as I say this, and I don't even have time to contemplate the hate I put into those words. All I can focus on is staring those green eyes down.

That feeling of power is back in this moment, making my body feel whole again. The cold and dangerous feel of it takes over every motion I make. Every breath I breathe. Every word I say. Every thought I dare to think. Fueling my anger and giving me a new kind of energy.

I can sense it moving throughout me. And from my fingertips, it becomes visible to the world.

"What are you _doing_?" He asks. But, he's not angry. Before I even have time to answer, Lloyd grips my wrist, holding it up to see.

And what I see is frightening.

Around my hand is an eerie _black glow_. Not silver, like what it usually is...

I blink in surprise, feeling the cold in me disappear within a flash, and taking the energy in my hands with it. But, I still can't take my eyes off of where it was. I move it around, opening and closing my fingers, and trying to decide whether or not it's even _mine_ anymore.

When I finally come out of my daze, I look up, seeing his emerald green eyes staring intensely into mine again.

"I don't know what's going on Claire, but I need you to listen... I _worry_ about you sometimes. You're not _yourself_. Whatever it is that's going on, you _need_ to tell someone."

With that, he lets go of my wrist, walking away to talk with Zane, who looks troubled as well.

He leaves me standing here. Alone. Confused. Sad. Angry. And he walks away with all the power.

 _What is wrong with me?!_

Everything. Everything in existence is wrong with me. And, I can't believe it took me this long to figure this out. He must have seen it long before I had. No wonder he didn't want to be with me...

 _They're wrong. They're the idiots here. They'll see... someday. They'll see that they should have listened to you all along..._

I don't know what to believe anymore. I can't even figure out why my powers are on the fritz. I've found it extremely hard to summon my Silver powers these past few weeks. They only come in the least expected scenarios. And then everyone looks at me like I'm some kind of alien. Like I'm foreign to them.

 _There's nothing wrong with it. Perhaps, consider it the way it's supposed to be..._

What a thought. The thought of this being the Silver Ninja that Destiny chose. There's no way that's true. Heck, before I got those memories back, I was probably more heroic than I am now. And yet I still desired the truth, thinking it'd make me better.

Me and my mistakes.

And there seems to be a lot of those these days.

What I'd give for another chance to prove myself. To show them that I am not a force to be reckoned with. That I can be part of this team.

But, how? We're losing a battle that we have no cards in. We only follow where Elvira attacks. We have no way of knowing what the pattern is. We have no way of knowing what _exactly_ she wants.

 _But YOU do... you've known for a while... every time you fall asleep... why not tell somebody about those dreams..._

The reminder of my dreams is far from a consolation. For one, I have no clue if they're _real_... however, if they are, then Elvira and whoever this Master is, is up to something big.

How long has it been since Kai got a call from Skylor, again?

He was supposed to get one a few weeks ago... right?

 _You know as well as I do that he never got one. Nobody's heard from her in weeks. Possibly more than a month..._

Right when I got these dreams...

I look around, sharply, realizing what it is that might be happening. These aren't random attacks. It's far from that. These villages are hiding something...

Or someone...

And, come to think of it, this place seems familiar. Like I've seen it before...

The dreams. Skylor's disappearance. These attacks. What's going on?

 _She's taking elemental masters..._

I can't believe no one figured this out before... Elvira's been targeting the villages of different elemental masters. For all we know she could have captured nearly every one of them from under our noses. All because we were too focused on defending the people.

"LLOYD!" I scream, pushing my way through the crowd of people. The sight of them is heartbreaking. There's so many that are injured. And it might happen again. If she's heading on to the next village.

Finally, I find him, directing people to safe places to go. The others are spread out as well, helping citizens fill their wagons and sending them on their way.

"Sorry, but I need to borrow the Green Ninja for a moment," I explain to an old man standing next to Lloyd. He nods in understanding, taking his cane and walking away. I turn back to my ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy, and I'm not looking for any more apologies..." Lloyd asks, without a single glance stolen at me. Instead, he seems more focused on a map, with small X's dotted around the entire piece of paper.

 _The villages attacked_...

"I think I know what's going on... Elvira's taking the Elemental Masters..."

If I was hoping for the smallest amount of concern, or better yet; praise, I was let down. Lloyd continues to stare at the map long after my announcement, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"And... how do you know?" He inquires after a humiliating moment of absolutely no acknowledgement.

"I just... do. I'm trusting my gut on this one..."

Finally, he looks at me. Except, not the look I was going for.

"I'm going to need more than that, Claire. If you can't provide any evidence, then, I'm not going to send my team across Ninjago just to check up on people who could be perfectly fine."

Without another word, he turns away, becoming deep in a discussion with Cole, and completely ignoring me. I feel, not only hurt, but angry. Anger that I've hardly felt before...

 _Control it. Do not reveal it here. You want them to trust you_...

I'm tired of this. It's about time that someone takes me and my motives seriously.

So, instead of bursting out into another fit, I slowly exhale, relaxing my clenched fist, before lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

Lloyd turns, looking more irritated than before. " _Claire_ , we can talk about this _later_ , _okay_?"

No, Lloyd. Like it or not, you're listening to what _I_ have to say.

 _If only you had done so when you said goodbye..._

"No..." I say. However, this time it's not just an answer. It's a command. An order.

Lloyd's annoyed expression briefly disappears, this time, replaced by a shocked one.

"No," I repeat, confidently, "We're talking about it _now_."

Lloyd shakes his head "Claire, now's not th-"

"Have you ever just _known_ that something bad was going to happen? Was there any logic behind it, or did you just _feel_ it?"

His face displays one of disbelief as I ask him the question, yet, it soon falls short. Now, he looks another world away... reliving a memory not meant to be relived. The look in his eyes are grim, and, for some reason, _haunted_.

 _Looks like I touched a nerve..._

"Yes," he replies, averting those very eyes.

"And was that bad thing avoided _because_ of that feeling?"

Lloyd nods this time, eyes closed...

"And you're sure? That this is her goal?"

I gulp, standing up taller, and hoping to appear more authoritative...

"I-I do. And, I know which master she's going after next."

His green irises pierce into mine, asking me a million questions all at once. Although, I have no real answers to share, I just hope that he realizes that he needs to trust me this time around. That I know what I'm doing. Because, there used to be a time when we'd be able to trust. Whenever I saw these eyes, I'd feel secure. Now, that security is broken. The trust we formed is shattered.

Yet, why do I still get lost in his eyes?

"Shade," he whispers, almost as if he plucked the answer right out of my gaze, "She's going after the Master of Shadow. And, he's currently in..."

"Nom," I finish for him, pointing to the location on the map. Needless to say, it's dangerously close to where Elvira was running, "And she's going there right now..."

Lloyd abruptly becomes alert, almost immediately giving Cole instructions...

"Nom?" Cole repeats in a questioning emphasis, "Doesn't Seliel live there?"

"The more allies the better," is his reply. With that, Cole briefly nods, running off to inform the others and leaving me with Lloyd.

"I want to talk to you later," He continues despite Cole's disappearance. I look around, wondering whether or not he's talking to me.

"Uh-Uh okay?" I fight the blush, mentally slapping myself. Once upon a time, us talking would be a good thing. However, this isn't once upon a time anymore. "Is it about... what I did? Or, what I said to you... cause, I'm awfully sorry about totally lashing out-"

"I said that I'm not looking for any more apologies." Lloyd says, interrupting me, once again. "No, those'll be things _Wu_ wants to talk to you about. My discussion topic is different..."

The formality of his voice, makes me realize that I took the old him for granted. Back in those days, he was too sweet. And, it was almost too good to be true. Now, he seems _older_. Both _mentally_ , and, I have to admit, _physically_. He's much more mature, too, in more ways than one. But, it's not his maturity that surprises me... it's how independent and in charge he's become. Like myself... except... he handles it better. A lot better, actually. I find myself wondering how he does it.

"So... talking... you thinking a _private_ kind of talk, or is it one that can be shared with _everyone_ else? Because, I'm not really up to having a serious talk in front of other people. Which brings me to another good point... is this a serious talk or a friends talk? Cause, I'm thinking a feel-good kind of talk would be really nice...but, that's just if you ask me. In my experience, you can't go wrong wi-"

" _Claire_... I think that maybe you can finish this _later_ as well,"

I blush again, slightly lowering my head in some degree of embarrassment at how carried away I got. Only because he and I haven't really had a good talk in ages. I guess that the first thing that my mind wanted to do was get really excited about this small feat. Even though, in reality, I'm probably getting my hopes up.

"R-Right. Sorry. It's just a _thing_ I do... not with just you though! It-s- uhm- with everyone... totally _not_ with just you... I-I just... was that _weird_ for you? It kind of just occurred to me that those were _really_ stupid questions to ask. But, I do it with everyone, not just with you- _First Spinjitzu Master_ , I already _said_ that, didn't I?"

"Yes... yes it was. And, yes... Yes you did."

"Of course... I mean, that was rhetorical, because... I already knew that, but thanks for taking notice anyways. It's nice to have a _friend_ , I mean, _leader_ \- or should I say _partner_? Gah, _person_... like... you."

He stares at me... quite weirdly, might I add.

 _First Spinjitzu Master, he must think I'm such a screw-up..._

 _And WHY do I care so much about a talk?_

I give him a nervous laugh, begging the universe to give him some kind of distraction so I can _run for it_.

"Annnnd, there goes my _mouth_ again. It's always saying _stupid_ things these days. But, it's _normal_ , really. I do it with _everyone_... not just you-" I stop, midsentence, realizing that this will _only_ get worse for me, "You _know what_? I'm going to go... over there... now. Sorry for... Bothering... You. You've _probably_ got some _really cool_ Green Ninja stuff to do, and this has _probably_ been a waste of time. And you're _probably_ wondering why I'm still talking. Which, I don't know, if I'm being honest... it's just a matter of... you want to talk? W-With me?"

Lloyd continues to stare at me, blinking a couple of times, before narrowing his eyes as if to solve some kind of puzzle.

"Was that not a clear part of 'I want to talk to you later'?"

"Want? You _want_ to talk with me? As in, it's something pretty serious, but you're not going to say need, for unknown reasons, or you just really need-want someone to talk to. That or you just want to sit back and talk about nothing really in particular..."

"I um... don't know the answer to that? I just... want to talk."

"Right. Talk. Yeah, I'd be up for that... unless, that isn't a request, and you absolutely need me to be there or else something bad will happen. That _is_ a request, isn't it?"

"Yes?"

"Alrighty then! I'm totally up for talking later, but, then again, I talk to people all the time, sooo, does it mean anything in particular that you _asked_ me to talk instead of _approaching_ me at a _later_ time?"

"Does it really matter? I mean, we don't have to talk if you don't want to..."

"No, no, no- I'd be happy to discuss... things... _later_. Totally... cool with it. Just casual, normal talking. With you." I say, walking backwards as a nervous habit. However, I end up tripping on a rock, as I try to move away, causing Lloyd to wince.

"Are... you okay?"

Standing back up as quickly as possible to avoid more awkwardness, I brush myself off. "Of course! Never better!"

Then, before he can say anything, I run as fast as I can, trying to lose his stare in this crowd of wagons, horses, and remaining people. Finally, I stop, finding Nya with Kai... both of whom are preparing to travel once again.

"I mean, I'd hate to leave all of these refugees here, but the sooner we get to Nom, the better, right?" Kai asks, rummaging through a bag of his own.

"Relax. Nom's a bit of a ways away. It'll take her at least half a day of traveling to get there. Not to mention finding a Master of Shadow. Can't imagine how easy that'd be," Nya argues, handing him a canteen of water upon seeing him struggle to find his.

"All the same," he says after gulping down a good chunk of it, "I'd prefer that we be ready for her arrival."

Seeing that this discussion is nearly over, I silently slip into their line of view, giving a shy wave.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Let's-Annoy-Lloyd-In-Every-Single-Way-Possible..." Kai smirks, earning a nudge from Nya.

"I-I didn't do it to annoy him..." I argue, blushing yet again at my careless motives. I'm just glad he doesn't blame me for this destruction. Even though Kai of all people should.

"Actually, he's more angry at your _brother_ than _anything,"_ My other friend says, shifting her weight onto one leg.

Kai whistles at this, averting his gaze. "Fair point, sis."

"What? What did _Zander_ do?"

"Lloyd didn't tell you? The guy apparently tried going after you, which meant leaving his 'defensive position' and triggering a band of warriors to attempt knocking down the first building. It all went downhill after that..." Kai explains

"I saw them talking..." Nya adds, "Lloyd _was not_ happy. But, I mean, it's not like the 'defensive position' is at all effective. Apparently, Zander wasn't too happy that he's the 'backup help'. No one really knows which side to defend. We're just leaving them to deal with it themselves."

I wouldn't know which side to defend either. Although, it'd be hypocritical to blame Zander for trying to leave, I can still kind of see how Lloyd's not happy. Maybe these plans would actually work if we all listened to his orders.

"Does... anyone know where to find him?"

They both shake their heads.

"Last I saw him, he stormed off. But, I think Cole went to tell him that we're moving on to Nom pretty soon. You should see him then..."

I sigh, plopping down on a rock. After so much action, sitting down feels pretty good. But, that comfort is cancelled out by the fact that my brother and _ex_ now have one more reason to hate each other. In context, this would seem normal. I mean, no one's family gets along well with an ex. However, when you share the same family, things get complicated.

No one knows who to side with, and, for me, it seems worse. Lloyd and I are on _better_ , if you will, terms now. We're not exactly upset with each other for our recent mistakes. We've just both simply moved on. However, we're _not_ on better terms in the sense that I always feel the need to side with Zander. He, after all, is my brother, and I want him to stay. Lloyd can have other people defend him, right? Wrong...

The team has _somewhat_ moved on from Lloyd's lie about a month back. Yet, they still hold that card against him, struggling to trust him more and more these days. In fact, if it wasn't for Wu's confirmation that Lloyd would be leading us, they'd probably all choose _Zander_ to lead. I mean, it'd make sense. He does have the most experience in combat, and, he's a loveable guy once you get to know him, but, Lloyd's argument stands true...

Zander's not a ninja.

Now, we all trust him- except maybe Lloyd- but, it's easy to see Zander's struggle on the battlefield. He doesn't have a _team_ instinct. Instead it's drowned out by ten years of _assassin_ training. The guy is just so used to working alone that he forgets that we're all fighting the same fight. This, as Lloyd puts it, is dangerous. Which is why Zander's always on defensive duty. Even though ten years of being an assassin are telling him that he's not built to defend. Only to fight and win, _at all costs_.

Thus, they have found it difficult to get along. And, the more they fight, the harder it becomes for all of us.

It's an exhausting, endless loop of guilt. Because I feel responsible for their hate for each other. Even though none of them are clearly fighting over _me_ in general. Lloyd just doesn't seem regretful of his decision to break up. And it's been crystal clear that he has no intentions of getting back together any time soon. Zander can even figure that out. However, they _still_ fight. But over what?

"I know what you're thinking," Nya says, bending down to meet my eye level, "And, let me tell you, they'll sort things out eventually. It'll all be fine soon enough..."

 _I hope_... a part of me whispers.

 _Hope? There is no hope... pretty soon, you're going to have to stop wishing on that star and act..._

Act? All I've been doing is acting... and look where it's led to... five demolished villages. Hundreds of homes. Forget having to trust Zander... why doesn't anyone worry about trusting _me_?

I'm pretty sure that that's a question they'll all be asking soon enough.

 **.::.**

"Well, if it isn't the nerds that I schooled a while back..." A young woman says, greeting us as we land. Her appearance, as well as that so-called greeting, are both quite shocking. Her hair is an assortment of bright colors... being magenta with a light blue streak. And, wild as that option is, it really highlights her features.

 _Must be that Seliel Cole was talking about_...

Speaking of Cole, he looks like a dear in the headlights. I suddenly realize that there's more to _them_ than meets the eye. Perhaps a small crush...

"Welcome back to our peaceful village," She continues, walking forward to shake Lloyd's hand.

"Thanks for letting us come. It's our _honor_ to help a friend defend her village once again..."

"As honorable as it is to once again work with Ninjago's famous protectors." Seliel replies, with a generous smile. I suddenly feel my stomach knot at the sight of seeing this _girl_ talking with him.

 _He can talk to whoever he wants..._

"And, I see you've recruited a few new people," The girl points out, gesturing to me, Nya, and Zander after shaking everyone's hands.

She moves to me and Nya.

"I have to say... you two are inspiring. I've heard quite a lot about the two female Ninja that made the team. Kind of a victory for us girls out there..."

Both Nya and I smile, unable to express our gratitude, before she moves on to greet Zander. I don't really catch what he says to her, but, for all I know, it's quite brief.

"Now, enough with the talk. We've got some work to do,"

We all follow as Seliel takes us from the edge of the town, to a large building in the center.

"This here is city hall. Stay for as long as you need, my friends. We've made quite some room for visitors such as yourself. Not to mention that we have basically the _largest_ library in Ninjago. I mean, not to _brag_ or anything."

"Useful," Lloyd comments, positioned towards the front of the group, and the closest, besides Cole, to Seliel herself.

I bite the inside of my cheek, trying to ignore how much the irritation is nagging me. Needless to say, I haven't seen Lloyd interact with _any_ female other than Nya, Skylor, and myself. Both Sky and Nya are taken, of course, but, it's not like I'm a good option either. I may be 'single' now, however, it'd be weird for him to look at me the same way he would for a crush.

Yet, the closer I look, the more I realize that it doesn't look like they have any sort of physical attraction for another. Seliel seems more interested in Cole than anything.

That's a relief...

 _Why is it a relief, though? Why do I care?_

 _Would he care if it was me?_

Probably not. And, it probably doesn't matter. Scratch that, it definitely doesn't matter. I'm free of him, he's free of me, we can both go our separate ways.

Except we can't. Not when we live in the same house. Not when we're on the same team. Not when we're both in a prophecy. Not when we're connected. And especially not when I keep having thoughts about him every so often.

Can't a girl get a chance to get over her previous boyfriend around here? It's like the universe doesn't _want_ me too.

"And voila!" Our guide announces, pushing open a set of doors, "Should be enough room for you boys for tonight. Annnnd, girls, get to stay with me."

"I can, uh, take a night patrol," Cole offers, upon seeing the room.

Lloyd looks at him, worriedly.

"You sure? You could all use the rest... I'm sure I-"

"No, no, my friend. I am _basically_ the _toughest_ person on the team. Any sign of trouble and I'll call..."

Seliel smiles, apparently unaware of all the snickering and eye rolling going on with Jay and kai.

"That's great, Cole! For now, Green Ninja, my father and I would like to have a few words with you."

"And I him," Lloyd agrees standing by her side.

"As for all of you, enjoy yourselves. Nom welcomes all who visit. And the festivities are quite inviting around this time of year."

With that, they both walk off, seeming content with their conversation. All too soon, they disappear around a corner, leaving all of us here.

"Well, you heard her!" Jay yelps, pulling on Nya's hand, "Let's go enjoy the festivites,"

Nya smiles good-naturedly, rolling her eyes, "I don't know Jay. Maybe we should be serious. We never know when Elvira will make a move..."

"Well, it's not like we can do much when we're in here, now is it?"

"That is a valid statement," Zane agrees. "I say we can still have our share of fun, however, we all need to be alert. Perhaps we stay in pairs... that way none of us get too distracted."

"Sounds good." Jay says, stepping closer to Nya.

"Claire and I could take one side of the town while the rest of you three pair up..." Cole suggests. I can't help but smile. He probably doesn't like it any more than I do seeing Lloyd and Seliel split off together. This is probably a consolation for him.

"It's a deal then. We can all meet back here for some dinner later on..."

Everyone nods in agreement, splitting off into our designated groups. Except Cole and I.

"Whad'ya wanna do, my faithful partner in crime," I joke, nudging his arm. Although, he is quite large compared to me... my small nudge does practically nothing to move him.

"Well, I hear basically the largest library in Ninjago is here... there's something I wanted to find."

I raise an eyebrow. "I thought we were checking out one side of the town..."

He smiles, "Actually, I chose _you_ , my partner in crime, because I hear you like breaking a few rules."

"I _am_ hearing you correct, right?"

"Indeed."

I hold back a laugh. "Well, partner, let's get started."

We both grin at each other, racing down the hall and into the streets of Nom.

* * *

 **UGH! Do you even KNOW how hard this was to write? I wrote, like, the majority of it just today, actually. Let me say, it could have been better, but I'll make up for it in future chapters. This, my friends, is where things will get interesting. I just finished the outline for this story and the enjoyment only will increase from here. At least, I hope. For now, enjoy what you're getting so far! Yes, I am adding Seliel, cause why not? And yes, Cole and her might be getting together, cause why not? However, the main focus of this story is a different pair of lovebirds. Don't expect a deep section of this story to be about them.**

 **Now, onto my favorite part! For my Author's Note, I'd like to thank rbrill345, Bedazzledewdrops, EnergyBlast Diamond, and Loki God of Evil for sharing your kind words. For the actual Chapter 26, only Bedazzledewdrops reviewed, so thanks! And, for the most recent chapter, the Christmas special, a thank you goes to EnergyBlast Diamond. All in all, thank you my friends for your continued support :D I'll only answer reviews for Chapter 26 and 27, but, once again, thanks for the kind words shared in my AN.**

 **Bedazzledewdrops (Chapter 26): Yup, I get what you mean. And, I think my statement still stands. You, kendra, crack me up XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **EnergyBlast Diamond (Chapter 27): Yep Yep! These kiddos are too adorable! Or, at least,** _ **were**_ **. Despite that, fluff will continue! A LOOOONG ways into the future though :D Am I messing with emotions yet? And thank you for your consideration! I also hope 2018 is a good year for you... I mean, both season 8 and 9 are both probably going to be coming out, so... can't beat that XD And, I don't know. You and Kai do seem like similar people. I've been seeing a lot of that** _ **ego**_ **from you... yeah, not really. You're a pretty humbled person, if I'm being honest.**

 **That's all for now! I bid you all farewell!**

 **~Rain**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heya everyone! Sorry about the later update... Finals crept up on me. But, hey! I actually did very well! And, now, after being away, working my brain to its limits, I'm fully inspired. The new outline for this fic helps too. I'm absolutely positive that these next few chapters are going to be the best I've ever written. Hope you all like em! I do really appreciate the support you guys give me...**

* * *

Chapter 29

 **No POV**

Claire was... a _complicated_ girl. There was no doubt about it. Especially since _everyone_ knew it. She could cry. She could smile. She could be perfectly fine. But, then again, she could also be hiding something.

The girl had developed a sense of independence, as the Green Ninja often liked to put it. It made her hard to deal with.

Stubborn. Head strong. Either really _brave_ or extremely _stupid_ ; no one could figure it out. Clever. Swift. And, most definitely _dangerous_.

Lloyd never liked to joke around when it came to certain matters. And he liked to make sure everyone understood that. Claire, however, was a little more difficult. She _knew_ who was in charge. Yet, she always stood firm to her own beliefs. It was both annoying and, well, _inspiring_.

Lloyd always wished he could do what she could. To make decisions like that without fully knowing the consequences. To risk for the good of others. But, he'd been more inclined to a team since day one. Sticking together was a natural habit. And, there were hardly any times when he disobeyed an order.

However... Claire did. He tried to put her straight. Using his new authority to hide the fact that he slightly admired her motives. But, Claire wasn't meant to be tamed. She was wild. And, it was up to her to control it. Not him.

At least, that was what Wu told him.

So, despite how much he hated the girl's attitude, Lloyd did as he was told. He let her do her thing, all the while keeping a close eye on her. Taking in her movement, the way she talked, the way her eyes seemed to show some burning passion, even from a mile away. She was intriguing... but she tended to worry him.

Lloyd was great at observing things. His keen senses were only sharpened day after day. And they tended to pick up things that most people would never see in their lives. And for about a month, he'd looked into Claire. There was some kind of raw potential she seemed to possess. Whether it was good or bad was beyond him. Either way, she was struggling.

Claire seemed... disturbed. Unfocused. As if her mind wasn't whole. There was some kind of internal conflict, and, he feared that the Claire he'd come to know was losing.

As a result, the girl took up a good portion of his headspace. If at _all_ he came into contact with her, that hidden worry resurfaced, blocking out every thought in his head. And it wouldn't leave until she did. It was just as aggravating as she was.

Yet, once she was gone, his mind seemed to make sense again. Calm, focused, attentive. Exactly all the skills a Ninja Leader needed. Claire just- ugh. It didn't matter that he held just a _small_ sliver of admiration for her bravery. No... she needed to learn something one of these days...

He only hoped that she wasn't out doing something _insanely stupid_ at the current moment. She tended to do that when no one was around to keep her in check. And, to add to his troublesome thoughts, was the fact that _he_ wasn't there to do just that.

Walking down the long corridor of Nom's city hall after meeting with Seliel's father was a moment to reflect. It had been a brief chat. Mostly about the safety of Nom in general and the promise to not only allow Seliel to assist, but to keep her safe.

Now, Lloyd had found Seliel to be a _sensible_ girl. He was sure the young woman wouldn't be a problem for his team. In fact, her help could be the thing they were missing. She knew the whole village by heart, and, would be able to offer valuable advice. Where the best places would be for Elvira to hide. Advantage points. Everything they needed that they hadn't had before.

Lloyd was beyond certain that this would be the last village they had to protect.

Still, he had to be on guard.

"So... tell me about your team," The girl next to him said, upon the silence that Lloyd had initiated, "At least, the new ones. I haven't met them yet..."

The Green Ninja bit his lower lip, unprepared for this question. There was one in particular that he was slightly biased about. But, Wu would be unhappy if he strayed from the 'truth', though he highly doubted it.

"Well, Nya's the Master of-"

"Water." The Phantom Ninja finished for him, seeming deep in thought. "Sister to the Master of Fire, and dating the Lightning Master. Clever one, I imagine. Very accepting; open. Aware of her surroundings... Next?"

Lloyd was taken aback by her sudden knowledge of Nya. It was almost the exact description he would use. And, it was surprising how much Seliel could pick up with just one simple interaction.

 _She's good at catching things too. Definitely another skill we could use on the team..._

"Zander's not a master," _except for maybe the master of getting on my nerves_ , "but, he's fluent in the art of sorcery."

"Interesting. He seems concentrated. Sharp. Quick minded."

"That's just how he's trained. He's not familiar with strength. Instead all of his skill focuses on swiftness, and deadly blows."

"That explains his size. For someone that's part of your team, I was shocked that he wasn't too built. But, it makes sense..."

The Green Ninja nodded, not wanting to think about the boy at the current moment. Instead he entered silent mode again, taking in surroundings. It was a habit. One that he needed if Lloyd was supposed to avoid ranting on and on about his own personal opinions. And he often formed a lot of those just thinking about their new 'team member'.

"And... what about the Silver Ninja? She's the one that strikes me as the most intriguing."

 _Oh, she's intriguing alright_...

"That would be... _Claire_. And she's... complicated."

 _Also the master of getting on my nerves. Except, is it fair to say, that she's the most concerning one?_

 _I mean... it's not a lie..._

"That she seems. I find her fascinating... only because I can't seem to figure her out. She just has this... _air_ about her. "

Lloyd chuckled, knowing just what she was talking about. "Fascinating's another way to put it. Claire's got a... well... _rebellious_ kind of style."

"And even from just a small handshake I could _feel_ her talent. Her movement _clearly_ models it..."

It took Lloyd only a few split seconds to realize the change of tone in the Phantom Ninja's voice. He smiled knowingly, keeping his emerald eyes fixed ahead of them.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were quite the _fan_..."

If his time with Claire had taught him anything useful, it'd be knowing exactly when a girl was blushing. And there was no doubt that Selel's face had just gained a bit of color.

Quite useful knowledge, if the Green Ninja was being perfectly honest.

"I'm not _crazy_ over her, unlike some of _your_ fans, but, _yeah_... maybe a _little_..."

 _Well... Claire'll be happy_... the boy thought, knowing just how generous and grateful the ginger truly was for the smallest amounts of appreciation.

It was probably what Ninjago loved best about Claire, in all honesty. And, Ninjago absolutely _adored_ her... which was their main goal from the beginning. But, over the month, the Silver Ninja had instantly become a media _darling_. The group couldn't walk around in public without hearing at least some mention of her. And, when attending common award ceremonies, Claire was always the adoring center of attention. What was surprising was the fact that she hadn't yet become an attention hoarder like Kai. She was just gracious.

Her approval rating had gone from _tolerated_ to _adored_ in just a flash. And it only seemed to be increasing. Now, people like Seliel, whom were far away from news and fame, tended to develop a liking to her. It was crazy. Yet, it was just Claire being Claire. It was hard to not like her... No matter how annoying she was to deal with.

"Is it true that she took on sixteen thugs all by herself, barely even getting a scratch? Oh, and the fire... I hear she completely rushed in and the whole building collapsed on her. And she still made it out alive... Or how about the rumor that she infiltrated a corrupt company, purposely became captured, snuck several hostages out through the venting system, and rewired some machines to explode, giving them enough time to escape..."

Lloyd blinked, registering what Seliel was asking. His mind was circling around the fact that those were all the missions where Claire had gone completely against the plan, yet, the outcome seemed to favor her. And, missions like this weren't exactly that public. How Seliel knew this was beyond him...

"Um... yeah? To all of it..."

 _Not crazy over her, huh?_

"And now I'm _working_ with her?!" Seleil had completely dropped her serious side, instead acting all excited and rather unprofessional. Still, Lloyd had to smile. Working with the 'famous ninja team' was a privilege. But, it was clear that Seliel's main concern was about _Claire_. "It's, like, every warrior's _dream_ ,"

"Well, now I'm offended," Lloyd joked, "Where's my credit? Good ol' Ninja Leader... what about him?"

Seliel shrugged, seeming even more humiliated at how carried away she got. And there was no doubt Lloyd would use this new observation to annoy her sometime in the near future.

"I mean, yeah, I'm excited to work with _all_ of you. But, come on... it's the _Silver Ninja_... She makes _you_ guys look like _wannabes_!"

Now that stung. In a teasing manner, of course. However, Lloyd silently hoped that the whole world didn't see him as a wannabe next to the _legendary_ 'Silver Ninja'. That'd definitely put some dents in his leader position on the team. Not to mention his ego, which was basically the only thing he was holding on to when dealing with Claire.

"I mean... I wouldn't go that far..." The boy argued, becoming quite flushed as well. The Green Ninja, despite his natural charm, just wasn't inclined to women. Especially those who made his head hurt every time she disregarded everything he said. And those he seemed to think about quite often. And those that he probably shouldn't think about. And the one he thought about anyways, in more ways than one.

Not that he had anyone _specific_ in mind.

So, yeah. Even though he had a good three months of 'experience', Lloyd wasn't all that comfortable around girls. It didn't help when he was being teased. To be honest, only Claire had really joked around with him. Every other girl was all... well... Green Ninja crazy.

Seliel was probably the most chill girl he had hung around in a while. Heaven knew where Skylor was, especially since Elvira was supposedly going around and taking elementals. And, he hadn't heard from Pixal in a long while. Nya was obviously more of a sister/teammate than any sort of companion. Though, they did have their _smaller_ moments. And... then there was Claire. They hadn't really had an actual heart to heart since that moment in the spare training room. He'd only talked to her on missions, really.

And, even though he felt uncomfortable beyond _heck_ , talking with Seliel wasn't half bad. Cole was pretty lucky.

"Well... It's sort of true..." Seliel laughed, drawing Lloyd's attention back to her. The reminder of Claire's presence in Nom seemed to cheer her up a bit, causing her to walk with slightly more purpose, her eyes reflecting that movement. He searched her hazel irises, finding nothing that remarkable in the process. However, Lloyd wasn't actually that disappointed in this discovery. This was just a small habit.

He remembered back in his younger days when he had just a _small_ crush on Nya. Simply because she was the only female in his life that had actually shown him some human decency. Heck, even Skylor made him somewhat nervous. And it wasn't surprising that Seliel had drawn his attention as well. Eventually those tiny intimidations would disappear.

Once again Lloyd was brought back to the real world by the realization that the girl next to him was now addressing him.

"Is your ear thingy supposed to be doing that?"

The boy blinked, registering, before it dawned on him that his com was softly buzzing. Quickly, before whomever was calling him decided to stop, his hands moved to the earpiece, allowing several voices to flood his hearing.

"Lloyd! There you are... We have some news..." Kai shouted, causing him to cringe. The fire ninja had never actually understood that there was no need to yell into the coms, only because there was no such things as 'distance'. Everyone could hear everyone exactly the same. Yet, this was Kai. The guy that had probably blown up or completely demolished a dozen of these in the past month.

"Indeed. This information will be very useful when regarding the location of possible Skeleton Warriors..."

"Thanks Zane," The Green Ninja replied, more grateful for Zane's smooth, and softer voice than anything. "What exactly did you find?"

"We have sights on Shade..." The Ice Ninja responded.

This immediately got his attention.

"Aaaaactually, we _had_ sights on him. He sort of... uh... disappeared. _But_ , we know _where_ he is." Kai corrected, earning a 'how does that even make sense' from someone else on the line. Probably Zander, by the sound of it.

"Okay, guys. Seliel and I just finished up... we're heading out now. What I need you to do is to follow him. _Do not engage_. We don't want Elvira to know that we're here. And if she's already following him, make sure she doesn't get what she came for."

"Got it, dude. Ninja style..."

"And does _anyone_ know where the others went?"

"I believe Jay and Nya are in the middle of the village. Claire and Cole insisted on surveying the opposite side of the town... However, my sensors do not pick them up anywhere near their claimed destination." Zane replied, once again.

Lloyd could have groaned.

"I'll call in, then. If you find out anything useful, let me know."

With that he ended the line, tuning the com to pick up Claire.

And... from the tone of her voice, he had to guess that something stupid she was doing indeed.

"Hey, uhhh... Lloyd? Mighty fine day out here in Nom. You know, the festival, the stands, everyone is just so nice. Um, still haven't found any valuable inform-."

"Where are you?" He interrupted, flatly. It was hard not to rant at times. And it was especially hard to listen to her rather unconvincing and awkward introductions. Right now, time couldn't be spared. He needed answers.

"Oh, just enjoying the fresh air. Like I said, _lovely_ day. Even though it's freezing cold... brrr..."

What was he going to do with this girl? She was causing him enough trouble as it was. Add wasting his time to the ever-growing list of everything that bothered him about her behavior, and he had to question why he was still trying to put up with her at this point.

"I don't appreciate lies, Claire. Where are you _actually_ at?"

"I mean, I don't appreciate _hypocrisy_ , for one. And _two_ , I'm not doing anything to _jeopardize the mission_. It's not like you absolutely _need_ to know my location. You just like knowing _where_ I am so I don't _do_ anything _you_ don't like." The girl snapped, causing him to wince, much like Kai had done. Yet, this was clearly meant to do a more specific job.

Lloyd was glad that she wasn't able to see him, in this moment. Those words did weigh down on his guilt. A lot, actually.

Yet, luckily, she _couldn't_ see him. And, if he ever wanted to get her under control, he had to stand strong. Despite the words she often threw.

" _Claire_ , you've given me _every_ reason to not trust you... so _yes_. I want to know _where_ you are. And I want to know _what_ you doing. And _this time_ , I want you to _listen_. Can you not screw _that_ up?"

At this he heard a sharp intake of breath, coming from none other than Claire herself. Apparently, he had hit the mark. Though he felt slightly bad about what he had just thrown at her, there wasn't any changing it. For now, he had to go through with it. And, well, it gave her a little taste of her own medicine. These kinds of angry comments were the ones he had to deal with on a daily basis. If she couldn't take a mean comment or two, then, too bad. Maybe she wouldn't make it that far as a ninja... That'd make his life a _whole_ lot easier. And his mind a whole lot clearer.

"I-I do _not_ screw things up... If anything, I'm an _asset_ to this team..."

" _That's_ debatable..."

Even though he wasn't talking to her face to face, Lloyd could practically feel the multitude of emotions that she seemed to be emitting. All of a sudden, he felt... slightly... _cold_.

" _L-Look..._ I... I have to go..."

The teen wanted to argue. He wanted to get his point across. To show Claire that this wasn't a game... but, he remembered Wu's words.

 _Just let her figure it out..._

Lloyd sighed, coming to terms with his role in all of this as his anger slowly left his body. Yelling at his teammate wouldn't solve anything. If anything, his stubbornness only proved that he was just as reckless as her. However, thanks to longer lessons with Wu, Lloyd had learned a thing or two about opening his mind to other possibilities. He wasn't the only one on the team... and, sometimes, the Green Ninja just had to let _go_.

"I think that'd be for the best," the boy concluded, ridding his voice of the harsh tone that he had intended on using. He really hoped Wu would appreciate these efforts. The whole team was completely oblivious to the position that Lloyd had been tied to, and no one knew the amount of progress he had made over the course of the past month just to fulfill that role. It was all between him and his master. "But I'll make this clear... I want you over here at the first sign of trouble. I don't know what you're doing, but, I'm not about to let you put everyone at risk again. Got it?"

For a while he was sure she wouldn't answer, however, when she finally did, he wished she hadn't. Lloyd couldn't stand the hurt in her voice. He couldn't stand hurting _any_ of his family.

"I-I understand..."

"And, Claire?"

"Yeah...?"

 _Stay safe. Don't get hurt. Come back okay. Don't leave me..._

"Stick with Cole. Pair work only... I don't want any of you wandering off..."

"Oh... Yeah... will do."

And, as her voice faded, Lloyd became somewhat miserable. He'd have to patch things up with her somehow. Later... If she came back alright.

It was then that he realized that the whole interaction had been right in front of Seliel, who, luckily, didn't say anything. Though, it looked like she really wanted to.

"Sorry about that," He apologized, letting down his guard for a moment to nervously rub his neck. Not only was his _progress_ between Wu and him, but, also, his _struggle_. Having someone know that he had issues with leading the group was quite embarrassing to say the least. "Y-You won't tell anyone about that, will you?"

"What? You're not a perfect leader? Your teammates don't respect your authority? Specifically, the Silver Ninja?"

"Yes?"

"Relax. It's kind of cool, actually..."

"I wouldn't call it- well- I wouldn't call it _cool..._ It's more of an... agonizing attribute of the job."

The woman shrugged. "It's cool in a sense that you're realistic. And it's cool how you handled it..."

Lloyd didn't know what to think. No one had actually said he was doing something right. And even after seeing him nearly lose his temper, Seliel still thought that he doing great. This was something alright...

"Uh, thanks..."

"No problem, actually. As the Mayor's daughter, I kind of feel ya. Gotta smile just right, walk just right, talk just right, blah _blah_ _blah_. That's why I like being the Phantom Ninja around here. I can practically taste the freedom..."

The Green Ninja ducked his head slightly, thinking that being the Green ninja was exactly the opposite. It was more like a cage than anything close to freedom. Being the new designated leader didn't help.

Yet, seeing that someone else could relate to feeling trapped made him feel better. In fact, he lost his stance a little. This, Wu would not be proud of. The elder always believed in an alert posture. But, Lloyd had to admit, _deliberately_ trying to ditch perfection was the closest he'd ever gotten to freedom. He'd have to try this more often.

They ended up outside later than expected, especially in the wake of game changing news. However, neither Seliel nor Lloyd were in any hurry. Instead they walked with their slow paces, occasionally exchanging a few words. The small talk was far from unbearable –more pleasant than anything- yet, Lloyd was able to learn a few things about Seliel. He tucked that knowledge away for now, promising himself that he'd evaluate on this later.

Right now they were currently keeping watch on the South end of Nom. There was nothing unusual, as far as both teens could tell. But, Lloyd couldn't shake the feeling that he and Seliel weren't alone.

The boy never liked the feeling. It was unnerving, and quite the distraction. And, truth be told, it brought back some unwanted memories.

Brow furrowed, Lloyd swiftly turned around, his keen senses picking up on the fact that something was now out of the ordinary. And, he was right.

Seliel, who had been right next to him, was now missing from his line of view.

At this moment, his com buzzed, and despite how worried he now was for Seliel's safety, he couldn't _not_ be worried about his team right now.

"Hello?"

No answer. Instead, a static-like noise reverberated through his ear, blocking any voices that might have gone through. This was not good.

"Can anyone hear me?" He asked, calmly, thank the first spinjitzu master. "I need backup. If anyone is available I'm at the south end of town. Near the middle of the marketplace. Anyone?"

The line was silent, except for the static, yet, a faint voice made its way through.

"Got it Lloyd."

If only he could tell who it was he was supposed to be looking for, now.

Biting his bottom lip at the frustration that came with Seliel's disappearance, Lloyd did a full sweep of his surroundings.

 _Seliels not an elemental... why would she be taken?_

 _Lots of reasons. She could act as a hostage in exchange for Shade's location. Or perhaps Elvira knows that she could share some valuable information. Maybe some skeleton warrior mistook her for an elemental. Or maybe she's meant to draw one of us out..._

Well, if that was an option, she wasn't meant to draw Lloyd out of hiding. But maybe someone else would take the bait.

 _There_.

Lloyd's eyes were locked on a retreating figure. One wearing a cloak. Suspicious enough, he supposed, making his way through the crowd. The stranger took no notice of his presence, instead only continued to walk. However, once at a nearly empty space, occupied by a dark alleyway, Lloyd became frustrated once again. They too were gone.

Drawing his sword, he walked into the darkness of the alleyway, barely lit by the light of the falling sun, which was nearing the horizon, making way for dimmed stars dotted across the horizon. It was the perfect time for an attack.

 _Hurry up, would ya? I could really use the backup right about now._

Yet, whoever was on the line when he sent a request for help had not shown up. Lloyd was on his own.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to go too far only to discover another person. One that had immediately taken the liberty to attack him.

Lloyd grunted as he was pushed to the ground, his body held in place by the figure above him, holding a knife. Out of instinct, he kicked his attacker's stomach... and it wasn't a soft kick.

The figure groaned in pain, having being knocked off of The Green Ninja, and Lloyd took the opportunity to pin the attacker to the ground, ready to punch. However, before he could do so, he was taken by surprise by a familiar voice.

"RELAX! It's ME!"

Lloyd couldn't have been unhappier with the sound of Zaner's voice. Despite now knowing who it was under his grasp, he refused to loosen his hold on the former assassin. The moment for Zander to attack him had always been the thing he'd been waiting for. Just the betrayal to get him kicked off the team.

" _You_ tried to _kill_ me..."

Zander grunted again as Lloyd tightened his grip.

"I said _reax!_ I thought you were my _sister_!"

"You mean, _Claire_?!"

Despite _clearly_ being in pain, to Lloyd's pure satisfaction, Zander managed a cold chuckle. "Are you an _idiot_?! I meant the psycho, deranged, killer one! Now _get off_!"

With poor reluctance, Lloyd accepted Zander's _excuse_ , knowing that Wu and everyone else wouldn't see this as proof enough that zander was out to betray them. So, he slipped off the older boy, keeping his fierce gaze locked. Just in case he tried anything.

"I told you to _follow Shade_... _why_ are you here? And _where_ are Kai and Zane?"

"I don't know if you've _noticed_ , because you're _highly_ unobservant, but, I don't take _orders_ from _you_. I saw my sister, and decided to follow her. Next thing I know I'm bumping into _you_."

While saying this, Zander had bent down to pick up a knife, tucking it into his belt.

"And my _teammates_?"

Zander shrugged, disappearing behind a corner.

Lloyd angrily stormed after Zander, whom had not bothered to answer his question. Instead, the brunette fixed his gaze ahead of him, turning his head abruptly whenever something seemed to catch his eye.

"I know you heard me," The green warrior growled, struggling to keep up with Zander's pace. It was clear that he _was_ in fact trying to ditch Lloyd. Yet, the young teen wouldn't have it. "You _left them_ , didn't you? Guess what? _Now_ they're going to freak out, because _you're_ not there. Did you think _that_ through?"

"Stop talking." The other responded, sardonically.

"No! I will _not_! They could be in trouble! _Why_ is it so _hard_ for you to _listen_ to me?!"

" _Stop. Talking_." Zander said again, more serious this time. Lloyd did just that... noticing that _something_ was going on, not too far from their location. Both boys froze, exchanging a glance as they listened to the sound of metal clashing, before racing off down the street.

Zander, being the quicker one, arrived first. However, instead of jumping in to help whoever was fighting, he stopped, standing at the edge of the fight, eyes wide and somewhat... impressed.

As Lloyd neared the commotion he knew exactly what was going on.

Claire was expertly fighting off several skeleton warriors, not bothering to use her spinjitzu... even though she could end this in an instant. Two were tied up in a corner of the alley, screaming at their teammates to do something, but, the other two were occupied with Claire herself.

"Should we help?" The Green Ninja asked, watching Claire flip over a skeleton just to swiftly throw two knives at him. His figure was then pressed against the wall, unable to move upon seeing that his bony arms were stuck in between the two blades.

"Nah." Zander said, just as silver tornado engulfed the last warrior. At last, Claire stopped spinning, removing her hood in time to spot the two boys.

" _What_? They attacked me first..."

Behind his mask, though nobody could see it, Lloyd just couldn't hold back a smile. No matter what, Claire would still be Claire. At least that much was clear.

However, his attention was turned elsewhere quicker than anyone would have liked.

"Where's Cole?"

 _Please say he's nearby. Please say you didn't leave him by himself. Please, please, please don't give me another reason to yell at you._

"I-um... He said to just go without him. He was looking at something... important, I guess."

"You _guess_? What were you doing? Where _is_ he? How long ago did you _leave_?"

"Uhhhhh- Well, I didn't really get to see what _he_ was looking for. I was kind of distracted by... _weird_ plant books. At that library Seliel mentioned, and, um... I'd say at least twenty minutes... I didn't get a chance to check. Once I got your call, the whole situation was like 'see ya!'. But, yeah... I'm _sure_ he's fine. It's _Cole_..."

The blonde couldn't take this. Without asking any further questions, he ran as fast as he could, trying beyond heck to get a hold of his teammate. Yet all he got was the dreaded static noise.

"You better be alright, Cole. First Spinjitzu Master let him be alright..." He muttered, thrusting the giant wooden doors of the library open. Claire could be right... Cole could be perfectly fine. But, he wasn't taking any chances. This was Elvira. From day one she'd always been on top. Every move he made in this little game was effortless. He only hoped Cole wasn't on her target list...

He searched, running between bookshelves, trying with all of his might to find the Black Ninja. But he couldn't see Cole anywhere. The only thing that Lloyd found that might be even the slightest bit of information regarding Cole's location was a cluster of papers. Reluctantly, he picked them up, finding that Cole had been doing some _tough_ research.

 _And taking notes._

Lloyd gripped the scroll as tight as he could, taking notice of the rough scribbles of writing, before looking around frantically. This was not good...

He had no idea what any of these notes meant... why they would be important in Cole's eyes. But he knew one thing.

At the bottom of the page were two words, definitely not written in Cole's handwriting.

 _ **Too late**_

In a fit of anger, Lloyd dropped the scroll and pushed everything off the table.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to be something other than they guy that always tried and failed. For once he wanted people to listen. To take responsibility for their actions. To try and fix their mistakes instead of blaming them all on him.

Lloyd wasn't cut out for this. He'd already been stupid enough to let Elvira get away at every attacked village. How was he supposed to know that'd cost him Seliel, Cole, and probably Shade.

"Lloyd!" The com rang, prompting his fist to clench.

 _Don't get mad here, Lloyd. It wasn't their fault. You can fix this..._

He pressed the button on the com, letting his voice be heard.

"Cole's gone..."

A series of gasps sounded, and Lloyd shut his eyes. This feeling wasn't unfamiliar by any means. The whole team had it when Nya was taken by the Overlord. And they were all weighed down by it when Zane died. But, Cole? The thought of Cole being hurt, made him want to cry. Something he hadn't done in a _long_ time. Because the Green Ninja wasn't allowed to cry.

"And so is Seliel..." The boy continued, nearly choking. Yet, he still managed to speak.

"Actually," Kai's voice sounded, "Turns out she's safe. Thanks to Shade."

"R-Really?"

"Yup... and you're going to want to get down here..."

Lloyd's heart fluttered for a second, with another familiar feeling. But this one was one that he relied on for everything. Every battle. Every heartache. Every bit of pain... he relied on _hope_. And maybe there was some in this situation...

"Because our Master of Shadow might know a thing or two about Elvira's game."

* * *

 **So yeah. I wanted to give you all** _ **something**_ **, so please don't mind the rushed state of this. It would have been** _ **this**_ **or another long week for an update. You take your pick. But, despite the annoying posting 'schedule', I hope you all find this chapter interesting. After this is my favorite mission! *Squeal* I'm so happy to share this all with you. We're only getting started with this fic! Hehe, for those of you who** _ **appreciate**_ **long fanfictions (cough, cough, EB), thanks you for sticking around :D It really means a lot to me. And, as long as we're talking thank yous, let's go onto the support! Thank you to Soundshockwave for favoriting/following. We all welcome you to the family! And more thanks to EnergyBlast Diamond, BedazzleDewdrops, and Kittencatlady110 for reviewing. You can't tell, but I'm smiling right now cuz of your kind, kind words XD**

 **EB: Thanks, friend XD Yeah, these characters are going to develop. A lot actually. Though I'm surprised you haven't offered any theories for this fic. It's all going to get dark soon. Get ready to be out-plotted, out-darked, and whatever else I challenged you to XD Tbh, I forgot at this point. You better be jelly.**

 **BedazzleDewdrops: Yea, I don't know much about her, but, I needed someone significant. She'll play a better role later on :D Thanks! You too!**

 **Kittencatlady110: Just know that I take your compliment** _ **graciously**_ **. Even though my heart is screaming THANK YOU SO MUCH :D**

 **Eh... I don't know if you've noticed, but, I'm doing a lot less POVs. I'm really liking these focus character chapters. Tell me if you think I should stick with them or not. Peace out!**

 **~Rain**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Claire's POV**

This is always the worst part.

Where I do something wrong. Where I let the team down. Where things go downhill because of me. Where Lloyd is disappointed.

I hate it.

As I wait outside of Wu's room, my anticipation begins to grow. So far, I have yet to be worried whenever I enter this room. If anything, it feels safer than the outside world. But, I've learned that in just the blink of an eye, things can change. This is no different. One of these days Wu will lose his patience with me. I dread that day.

I don't know why he hasn't _done_ anything other than _talk_ to me. Like all of the world's problems can be solved through words. Maybe a small problem can. However, I'm not a small problem. There is something _seriously_ wrong with me.

Did I _try_? Of course! Did that matter? Of course, _not_! Because at the end of the day, everyone's main concern is Cole being missing. And that's all on me.

How did I mess up so badly? How couldn't I see that I was making a mistake? All I had to do was follow Lloyd's instructions. To not leave my partner. Yet, I did it anyways. All because I listened to that voice in my head. I-I don't even know why I'm doing what it says anymore! All it's led me to is trouble...

Poor Cole. I wonder how he's doing right now. Is he with the other elementals? Is he safe? Does he know what the _heck_ is even going on? Does he blame me too? Or is he too scared to even think about my mistake?

All I can think about is the image of him in a dark hole, crying out to nobody. Stuck forever in a void of nothingness, weak, starving. Day by day slowly and painfully getting closer to death.

Why did I think I could be a hero this time? Why did I think I could _ever_ be a hero?

Why is my mind so clouded? Full of dark thoughts and feelings and images? Every time I touch a weapon, I see pain. And suffering. Blood spilt on a battlefield. That's not normal. None of my behavior is...

I'm just so- so... scared.

But _why_?

So many questions. Yet I never get any answers.

My attention is turned back towards the door, where Lloyd now stands, looking quite grave. I desperately try and meet his eyes, to tell him I'm sorry. But, just like always, he can't even look at me. Instead he takes a long, deep breath, and walks down the hall, leaving me behind. And, as he gets farther away, the ache in my heart strengthens.

Finally, as he's out of sight, I stand up, trying and failing to get rid of my nerves. I can just see how this conversation is going to go. But, as I've done before, I'll nod in agreement, apologize, and keep any words from tumbling out of my mouth.

The atmosphere in here was always a comforting one. With the lightly closed blinds, smell of tea, and small candles spread out, I'm always reminded of my mountain home back in Jamanikai. And what I'd give to go back...

Wu greets me with a small smile, however, deep in his eyes is the same look that I see every day. The one that clearly screams 'oh, Claire...'

Sometimes I wonder what Wu sees in me. If he even sees anything in me anymore. Perhaps he often thinks about a different life. One without me in it. What would he see in that life? Something better? Something he wouldn't regret?

"I believe you know why you are here," He starts, gesturing towards the space in front of him.

I bow, moving to sit, despite wanting to cry. Lloyd actually told him it was my fault.

"I failed..."

Wu narrows his eyes as he takes me in, and, I can't help but avert my gaze. Finally, he chuckles.

"There is nothing wrong with failure, my student. I am more proud than disappointed. You have come far."

"H-How can you be _proud_?! After what happened in the village, _again_... a-and _Cole_. Lloyd must have told you about how I screwed up... he was _so mad_."

I choke on my words a little, trying to get through the lump in my throat. But, none of that helps. Several tears escape from my eyes.

"Claire, I have my own means of finding information. I can assure you Lloyd was not cross. Though it is strictly between him and I, I feel it now that you should know he expresses _concern_. Lloyd is very worried about you..."

 _Lloyd_? _Not_ mad? With _me_?

I don't believe it for a second.

"Lloyd _notices_ things, Claire. He has become _quite_ observant. He notices the tear stains on your face after every mission. He noticed you trimmed your hair right after one of the first villages was destroyed. He notices you struggle with your powers. He notices the _headaches_ you get _every afternoon_. Your decreasing appetite. Your aggressive training and the cuts on your knuckles. Your limp when walking. The fact that you get up at two o'clock every morning to look at stars. The black scales on your elemental dragon. He says you avoid the color red. You alternate between which foot you step with every day. He says you are stepping left today. Yesterday you stepped with right. You drink your tea without any sugar in contrast to three lumps. You bite your lip every time you're trying to hide something... you're doing it right now."

I blink in surprise, trying to suppress my rapid breathing.

"H-How?"

"Because he looks. And he cares. I do not know how hard he looks, or for how long, but he is right. As soon as he tells me these things, I look for them too. And they are clear."

I can't help it.

As I cover my face with a hand, my bottom lip trembles, and I let out a small whine, before a wave a tears streams down my face.

"I didn't even know about some of those things..."

Wu doesn't say anything at first. He only looks at me. There are probably a million things going on in his head. Disappointment after disappointment. Regret after regret.

Here I am once again. In a fit of tears. In front of my Master.

I thought I was over this.

Then, slowly, he places a hand on my shoulder, waiting for my breaths to slow. Which takes a while.

"They are habits we use to hide ourselves. Sometimes they are hidden quite well. Whatever the case, there is something troubling you. I want to help, Claire. Do not feel scared to admit your fears in front of me."

 _No._

 _Don't tell him. He'll resent you a soon as he finds out._

I don't say anything.

Luckily, he doesn't press the subject. Our 'conversation' is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Wu shoots me one final look, before standing up and traveling across the room to answer.

It's Kai and Jay.

They too look surprised to see me, but, I'm the one to turn away first, wiping away the emotion from my face. I don't need them to know what is going on here.

"Um, Lloyd sent us to tell you that we're leaving tonight. Preferably as soon as possible." Kai mutters, luckily loud enough for me to hear. Though I'm not inclined to eavesdropping, this is obviously a 'team' message. I'm supposed to hear this, anyways...

 _Leaving for where though? I wasn't told about anything..._

"Do as you must. I trust that his plan is well thought out."

 _Plan?_

A few hushed statements are thrown around now, but, this time, I can't hear anything they're saying.

 _It's probably none of my business. Something I shouldn't hear. At least not now._

I look over at them, once again, and am greeted with an electric blue gaze, belonging to Jay. Call me crazy, but, I swear it looks like he's apologizing for something. But for what?

My breathing slows as the realization hits me...

"What plan?" I finally ask, standing up to face all of them. I don't want it to be true. I don't like being lied to. I don't like being excluded. I don't like being babied. Like I don't know what I'm doing. Like I'm fragile.

But, their looks are all I need. They're the same ones that Jay gave me...

There's a plan for _tonight_. And I'm not included in it.

"Claire," Wu starts, almost as if he can tell what I now already know, "We thought it _best_ to give you some _time_..."

I shake my head in disbelief, trying not to get angry. They tried to keep all of this from me. A whole plan. My _team_. My _master_.

They don't understand. None of them do...

Time won't fix _anything_. The negative impact that I've bestowed on this team and their trust will not be fixed if I'm sitting here waiting for something to change. I need to be doing something. That's what Cole would want me to do. He always supported me in times like this.

They say they want to help. Well, treating me like this isn't the way to do it.

I'm just as good as anyone else on the team. _Better_ than everyone, in fact. I should be allowed to go...

I've been lied to my whole life. I've been confined to a reality that wasn't fair in the slightest. I deserve a role in this fight. It's my mistake. My battle. One that I must fix... one I _have_ to fight. I don't care if it's my own sister... She should have known what she was getting into the moment she decided to mess with my family.

Whether they like it or not, _I'm_ saving Cole.

I can't take the pity, clear as day, in their expressions anymore. Despite Wu's protest, I storm past Kai and Jay, thankful they moved out of the way for me, and continue down the hall, my heart set on _one_ thing. And one thing only.

I find Lloyd in the bridge, talking with Shade, Seliel watching the interaction with an awkward stance. Obviously, she's not sure what she should be doing right now, and, as I look closer, I realize there's a longing to explore more of her surroundings.

I feel bad for her. She has to listen to Lloyd too.

 _Well_ , I'm about to get him back for the both of us.

Grabbing a bo staff, neatly resting on the wall, might I add, I clench it as hard as I can, getting ready to bestow an impact on both Lloyd and the staff.

He however, figures out what I'm doing just in time to avoid a blow. As he sloppily ducks, with a sharp intake of breath, I bring the end of the staff back in and jam it into his stomach. He cries out in pain, doubling over to clutch his sides.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS _THAT_ FOR!"

I roll my eyes, resisting the urge to hit him again. And again. And _again_.

And, _come on_. That hit was _nothing_.

"Oh, you _know_ what it was for," I growl, dropping the staff on the floor, and clenching my shaking fists.

 _You could hit him right now. Look at how vulnerable he is. He'd know what true pain is like..._

 _No..._

 _But he deserves it. Look at him... he's clearly not cut out for this position. Just show everyone he's just as weak as you know he is. Make him_ _ **fear**_ _you. Take your_ _ **revenge**_ _. He should_ _ **know**_ _better than to treat you like this. Like a child. Someone below him. Show him what true authority is like. True_ _ **power**_ _._

Lloyd's eyes are now no longer surprised. Instead, they're filled with fire.

Before I even know what going on, He's dragging me out of the room and into a hallway, pinning me against the wall by my wrists.

"I don't want to ask you more than _once_ , Claire. Get yourself _under control_." He whispers, letting some spite flow into his words.

"No!" I hiss right back, lurching forward ever so slightly. "I'm coming with tonight, and _you_ of all people is _not_ going to stop me!"

His grip is strong, and, once upon a time, it might have terrified me, but there is no way I'm going to expose a _single_ shred of fear in front of _him_.

" _Look at yourself_. This is not the way to do this... If _you_ want to get your point across, at least have some _dignity_. Yelling at and attacking the person who tried to _defend_ you is only making you look like a _spoiled_ and _reckless_ _brat_."

" _Defend_? _You little_ -"

" _Stop_. For once can you _listen_? There were only _three_ people on this ship in favor of you coming along, and I was the only one willing to fight with Wu in order to let you _come_. A little _respect_ could go a long way..."

I hate being the follower. Taking the orders that I don't want to take.

And I hate it when he always proves me wrong.

"Y-You did? Even after..."

"You think I blame _you_ for Cole's disappearance? _Claire_ , I blame _myself_."

I'm an idiot.

For all the things I've been thinking about him. For all the things I blamed him for. I took him for granted...

As my head lowers in a quiet shame, Lloyd finally loosens his hold on my wrists, allowing me to lower them down to my sides. We stand here in utter silence, except for the softness of our breaths. I expect him to leave. After all I've done...

But he surprises me sometimes.

"You know you can _talk_ to me, right?" He asks, his tone seeming softer. More empathetic. Not the kind of tone he'd use when being the green ninja. No... for the first time in a while I'm seeing _Lloyd_. Not whatever he's trying to be.

I think of what Sensei said about all the things Lloyd has noticed. How he's worried for me.

Even I didn't know I did some of those things. How did he?

How did he know my head hurts at a specific time every day? How did he notice the cuts on my hands after focusing my anger on the hard surfaces of wood? How did he know that I see red differently? That it makes me sick to my stomach? Does he notice when I pick the color out of my food? How does he know I'm not eating as much? How does he know I can't sleep, day after day, night after night, and look at the sky instead? _How_ does he _see_ all of it?

I know he looked... but how hard? And why?

"I'm... fine."

His green eyes are stone hard. Serious.

I can't comprehend how he can notice all of the _simple_ and _small_ habits I try to hide, but, either way, he _knows_. He knows for sure that I'm lying to him right now. He can see right through me. He sees the position I'm in. Lost in a void of dark thoughts, memories, ambitions. And, for just a flicker of a moment, I can see a thin thread of desire in him. He wants to pull me out.

All he needs is for some honesty. For me to say the words, and then he can say his.

"Claire, I know you better than you're willing to admit... Are you, just... are you absolutely _sure_ that you're fine?"

Fine. It's quite a concept.

People ask me all the time. And all I've been able to say is _yes_.

 _Claire_ , are you _fine_?

 _No_

Yes

 _Claire_ , are you _sure_?

 _No. No I'm not._

 _Yes_ , yes I _am!_

But it feels so much more different when Lloyd's here in front of me. I've never seen that look of determination and interest in anyone's eyes before. It's only him. And, it's _always_ been him.

All I have to do is say

 _No. No I'm not._

 _I think about things I've never thought about before. I've started to desire things I've never desired before. And I'm in pain. My head tells me one thing but my conscience tells me something else. It all never stops._

 _And when I finally think I can get away, I'm always pulled out of slumber. But, even then, I'd rather wake up cold and scared than have to face my violent dreams._

 _I used to think that the stars help the lost and lonely be found... but I'm more lost and lonely than I've ever been before. Because I can't see the night sky the way I used to before. I go out there every night in hopes that I can connect the dots and find an answer... but it's not that simple._

 _And then I get mad. Or frustrated. I get the urge to destroy something. Because no one knows what it feels like to see that the thing you love the most... doesn't love you back._

 _Instead of stars, it's a black hole right in the center of my heart, sucking away all the good in my life and only growing bigger. And bigger. Until I slowly fade away from existence._

 _And I can't tell anyone about it. Because the one person that I thought I could go to with everything I had... well... he let me go._

 _So no. I'm not fine. I'm walking blind in a world full of color, unable to trust myself nor my family. I'm standing still in a world full of motion, because dear first spinjitzu master, if I move, misfortune follows. I'm living my life mute in a world full of noises, because if I speak out, I say things I regret. I live in a world of such amazing things. Emotions... feelings. But out of all the love and kindness I experience from the goodness of my family's heart, all I can harbor is_ _ **hatred**_ _._

 _I want to be able to see the world in its true beauty again. To dance whenever I feel like it. To talk like nothing else even matters even when faced with reality. To both receive and give love._

 _So I beg the universe for something. To give me something. To tell me something. Show me something. DO something, anything to help. But everything goes_ _ **unnoticed**_ _. No one sees what's wrong. No one understands that while I play the part destiny want me to play, I'm_ _ **screaming**_ _on the inside. Except for maybe you._

But can I really say that? No. I can't. Thoughts are just that. They're dangerous. And, though they may take you far, nothing lasts forever. My thoughts are the secrets even I will not tell myself.

Oh, he doesn't know don't know how much I want to say **no**. No, I was wrong. No, I need help. No, don't leave me. I couldn't say it in front of Wu... but, I'll say it in front of him.

Yes, yes I should. Yes, yes I can. Yes, yes I will...

 _ **No**_ _. No, you've been here before. Last time... he didn't listen to what you had to say._

" _Yes_... I'm fine, Lloyd."

Lloyd's eyes soften, as he sighs. But, this one isn't out of relief. It's something more genuine.

 _He made his choice. Now he has to honor yours_.

"I'm sorry, Claire... really, I am..."

 _Sorry..._

It's a word I haven't heard from him in what feels like an eternity. And, my heart is pounding. I've been waiting for that word for a whole month now, dying for him to admit a mistake. I've longed wrap my arms around him and say 'I know'… And then, hand in hand, we run away. We run as far as we can, and, we don't stop until we reach the tree covered hills and feel the cool breeze brush our skin.

It's all been in my head. But, right now, I can take in the reality.

 _Just say it. Say it and I'll say it too_.

His eyes lock right on to mine as that thought goes through my mind, and, I'm almost certain he can hear it too. I'm almost certain he feels the exact same way. That he's ready. That after one month, we can both be honest again.

But, as I've said before... he surprises me sometimes.

"I tried to talk my uncle into letting you come. But he wasn't convinced you were ready. I did all I could... Just know I wish I could've done more..."

I bite my bottom lip to keep it from trembling, and to keep my watering eyes at bay, and nod, just to let him know that it's okay.

"I'm... sorry too." I manage to say, containing my hurt for the current moment, "I-I shouldn't have reacted like that. I wasn't thinking right and I think I just managed to humiliate both you _and_ me which isn't fair at all... so... yeah."

"Are you going to be alright here? While we're all out trying to stop whatever's going on? …"

I smile, lightly, trying to help him, and _me_ if I'm being honest, feel better about this situation. I kind of fail and end up laughing, upon seeing his face. "No. Not really."

He too smiles. Like, _actually smiles_. Towards _me_. "Well..."

His voice trails away as he looks down the hall, and, curiously, my gaze follows after his. But, I nearly freeze as I spot a silhouette, blocked by the light of a nearby room, watching us. Obviously knowing that we are aware of their presence, they reluctantly go on their way.

Lloyd looks... troubled.

"I'll, uh... see what I can do about Wu." he finishes, turning back to me. "For now, you're being paired up with Zane tonight. We leave at dusk. So, you'll have plenty of time to prepare."

My mouth falls open at this.

"Even without his consent?"

He shakes his head. "Wu put me in charge. And... I say you're _coming."_

This is so unreal. _Lloyd_ fighting against Wu's word. Is the impossible happening?

"Uh-uh, oh my gosh," I run a hand through my short hair, letting out a lighthearted exhale, "I-I thank you! Yes! This is like..." I cough, drowning out my sudden enthusiasm, "That means a lot to me."

How is it possible to meet someone's gaze for this long? I swear that we've been standing here staring at each other for what feels like an eternity...

No... not staring. Staring, in my experience, is awkward. But this isn't weird at all. There's some kind of emotion tucked away in the different shades of his eyes. An emotion that I-I...

"I have to go..." He says, abruptly, breaking our eye contact, and stopping the flow of my crazy thoughts.

I nod in reply and duck my head only to be overwhelmed with the warmth of a blush. I can get... _carried_ _away_ sometimes.

And maybe my heart gets carried away at the touch of his hand on my shoulder.

"I advise you to get some rest. You didn't get much last night, did you?"

 _Or any other night. But how would you know that?_

"I... It's nothing... really. I'm just a night person. But, yeah, I think I'll turn in for now."

He nods. "I'll be talking to Wu shortly. And, uh, when you wake up, I'll have Zane give you the lowdown... okay?"

"Y-Yeah... sounds good."

"And... hey... we'll get them back. I promise."

 _Cole._

 _Skylor._

I wish I could just forget. But it's too late. Their names are already floating around my head, followed by the whispers of guilt.

Skylor's not here. She was taken quite a while ago, and, quite honestly, she could be _dead_. So could Cole...

 _Dead_

 _Dead_

 _Dead_

 _But we're going to save her. And Cole. And any other victims of these kidnappings._

 _Tell yourself that all you want. With that kind of thinking_ _ **you're**_ _going to be the one who's dead. And who will mourn you after you mess up that badly?_ _ **No one**_ _._

 _Dead_

 _Dead_

 _Dead_

 _And no one who cares._

My fist clenches.

 _I won't care when_ _ **you're**_ _dead. Because I never wanted you in my head in the first place._

 _Don't get your hopes up, Claire. After all, I am a part of you. No need to be ashamed._

 _Ashamed? Why shouldn't I be! You insist on ruining_ _ **everything**_ _I have?_

 _Maybe because I see a truth you so foolishly deny. Not everything is as it seems. You've seen the lies in this world firsthand. You should know this by now._

 _You're not helping me in any way at all. Don't you see the way I'm affecting the team? Because of_ _ **you**_ _._

 _Oh, Claire. Completely oblivious to the true plot of this game. Someday soon, you'll see._

 _Game? What are you talking about?_

I try.

I try and reach into the even the darkest corners of my mind, hoping I get a response. But all I get is silence.

 _Really? Is that how it's going to be? When I finally want your input, you're going to shut up?_

 _Silence is a weapon not many people can use. I'm telling you now that your silence will keep you alive. You did well when hiding your secret from the boy._

 _Boy? You mean Lloyd? And what secret? I have no secrets... I could tell him about you if I wanted._

 _Well... why didn't you?_

…

 _Because that survival instinct is still implanted in your brain. Ah, so you_ _ **do**_ _have some common sense after all. Maybe you're closer to The Awakening than I originally thought._

 _What?! No! I listened to you! And what you told me!_

 _You are your own person, for now at least. You are not obligated to listen to anything I say. You only do so because you know only I care. Only I will get you to where you want to be._

 _And how do you know where I want to be?_

 _We are very different, Claire. But we share the same body. Right now you are dominant, yet, that doesn't stop me from being able to see what you see. Hear your thoughts. See your dreams. Your ambitions. The path you seek is a very dark and difficult one, but, if you stick with me, I assure you you'll end up by his side._

 _I can do things my own way, thanks._

 _Ignorance kills. Curiosity is framed. I'd watch what you do without me. Both you and I know you've only made it this far because of me and the things I told you from the beginning._

 _I don't need you to love me or look out for me. I have my family to do that. Because they truly love me._

 _Where was love when you were crying alone in your youth? Where was love when you lived through the harshest punishments imaginable? Admit it. Love is a concept taught to those who don't know what pain really is. They hold that ideal close, thinking it'll protect them, but, when put to the test, it fails. And you of all people should understand. What that boy did to you was cruel. Even you still harbor hatred for his decision. But you push it and what I have to offer away because you hope that love will mend everything again. What are you going to do when you find out that he never loved you? When you find out that he never will? You'll come running back to me, that's what._

 _Why don't you do me, and everyone else, a favor and just disappear again. I don't want to listen to this._

 _But of course._

And just like that... it's gone.

Things like this have happened before. It's unnerving... like the voice in my head isn't even mine. Like it has a mind of it's own. Like it's a whole other being. And, sometimes, I feel like it takes over me. Not completely, but, there's an unfamiliar lingering feeling whenever I talk to the voice.

Feeling its presence in my head die down, I focus on what's going on around me.

"Claire?" Someone says, drawing me out of my trance. I almost forgot that Lloyd was talking to me. "Something wrong?"

I duck my head, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Just... thinking. I really hope they're okay."

And then, to avoid any unwanted questions, I lightly smile, letting him know that I'm fine.

Removing his hand from where it rests, Lloyd smiles in return, already moving to go back. However. before I even have time to think about what I'm doing, I stop him.

Unfortunately, I was aiming for his arm. _Not_ his hand.

"I'll see you again, right? Before we go?"

His green eyes blink, before moving to gaze at where I grabbed him. The heat begins to rise to my face. "Only if you need me to." He replies, seeming slightly fazed.

 _Yes. Yes I do... UGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!_

 _Do you really want me to answer that?_

 _No! I can answer things like this on my own!_

 _I think your overly romantic thoughts are rubbing off on me. Absolutely, horribly,_ _ **disgusting**_ _._

 _I'd call it more annoying than anything._

 _Well_ _ **stop**_ _!_

 _I would if I could..._

"I just... never mind."

With that, I let go, feeling sadder than ever.

 _Pathetic. If you know what you want,_ _ **take it**_ _._

 _I told you... I don't know what I want. And I probably shouldn't be wanting things that will never happen._

It's only after I meet his gaze for a final time do I realize how much I missed him. The old him, at least. For the first time in a month, I just got another taste of the millions of emotions that resurface whenever he looks at me like that. The warmth in everything he does... the feel of his hand...

First Spinjitzu Master, I really _am_ sleep deprived.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

We stand at the edge of where the massive trees meet the hills of green. The retreating sun of near summer blinds me as I look at what's ahead of me. This forest is far from small. It stretches for miles upon end, at the least. And I'm about to walk right through it. Never did I ever think I'd be here, fighting to save the remaining Elemental Masters. Never did I ever think that things could get this serious.

"The Forest of Tranquility," I whisper in astonishment, walking up to the nearest tree and placing a hand on its dense bark. "I've never been this far east before."

"Remember our task. We are looking for the Master of Nature. We must be alert. There is no telling what lurks in the shadows." Zane reminds me, for the upmost time.

"Of course," I agree, snapping myself out of my daze. The scenery can come later.

Zane enters first, me following suit, none of us saying a word. None of us daring to break the silence.

All too soon as we enter further into the shadows of the trees, and as dusk approaches, I no longer feel amazed. Instead I can only move closer to Zane, letting his light lead the way.

Silence.

It's cruel. It's harsh. It's lonely. But it keeps us safe.

It always has.

My figure freezes upon the sounds of my surroundings. The chirping, the whistling wind, the small whispers of the creatures around us.

The crack of a stick.

"Claire, you are breathing too heavily. Do you need to rest for a while?"

"I-I-I..."

I don't need to say anything. I think he already knows...

"I can assure you that we are safe. My scans do not show any other lifeforms in the vicinity."

My head nods, quite reluctantly, as Zane leads me over to a place to sit.

"Take your time, I will keep watch."

"Thanks... Zane."

And I mean it. I never say thank you that often. I take the simplest things for granted. I should've said thank-you to Cole sometime before he was taken, for wanting to include me in whatever he was doing. I should have said thank-you to zander for being there for me every step of the way. Now, my brother is half a world away, traveling to Metalonia with Nya and Shade.

There are so many things I regret in life.

I regret not being able to do anything about the destruction of my village.

I regret wanting those memories.

I regret saying goodbye.

And I regret not being ready.

As his voice echoes throughout the air, it seems almost... faded. As if my mind can't comprehend it. As if it doesn't _want_ to comprehend it. All at once regrets start flying through my mind. Voices of the past. The screams of people I couldn't save. And the fear of losing anyone ever again.

And it only intensifies when I see what came of my carelessness:

Zane, being pinned down by several Skulkin with my sister standing right behind him, eyes narrowed at the sight of the victorious defeat I have encountered.

 _The silence was broken. And the consequences must follow._

* * *

 **Y'all wear me out, you know that?**

 **Ah, well here you go :D A nice, pleasant chapter *spits out a cup of water*… oh. Not so pleasant anymore. I guess I am the real villain here... ^.^**

 **At least one person is going to hate me for this cliffhanger. There's always one person XD**

 **Anyways, I'm hoping to avoid spoilers, so, I'll stop talking and get to the shout-outs. Thanks to Jessica Jayme Bell for following. It means a lot to see more and more of you do so. And more thank you's to all of those who reviewed: LloydLuvr, Imacrazyninjagofan (formerly rbrill345), EnergyBlastNinjaWriter, BedazzledewDrops, sunny, and AddisonWalker (Who has sent quite a few sweet messages)**

 **LloydLuvr: Awww thanks :D yes, I am very glad to see you around again, as your reviews always make me smile. Once again, I hope you are still alive. We're getting to the good stuff soon**

 **Imacrazyninjagofan: hehe, thanks Ri**

 **EnergyBlastNinjaWriter: EB? Is that you? Yeah... I'm just going to go right out and say that nothing you said is ture. In any way shape or form. You'll see. As for you second review: yes. It did make my day XD Congrats on being #100. You get... a chapter :D Here ya go, fam. Written and delivered just like you asked.**

 **BedazzleDewdrops: it was too beautiful that I just had to include it XD And Cole won't be gone for long. He's just chillin. Taking a long overdue vacation ^.^**

 **sunny: I don't even know what to say :D Unfortunately, I can't reveal much. But this** _ **is**_ **a LloydXClaire fanfic. They'll get back together... eventually. Everything you said was taken to heart. Thank you so much ^.^**

 **Who's seen those episodes?! HEAVEN! Peace out, guys!**

 **~Rain**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **No POV**

Claire had seen a lot in her life.

She'd seen horror. She'd seen pain. But she'd also seen happiness... hope. There was a balance in the world of Ninjago. A balance that had fit evenly into her life. There were several parts. Several big moments that marked the shifting weight of that very balance. Whether joyful, sorrowful, violent, or peaceful, there had been a number of moments.

This could be one of them.

Her thoughts were far from balanced in this moment. Instead, they screamed, causing her to panic slightly. She was in pain. Watching what was in front of her and deciding what to do.

By now, Zane had stopped struggling. Though he was made of metal, he was still affected by the weight of several warriors pinning him down. But that didn't stop him from turning his head ever so slightly just to meet her eyes.

She wished he knew what he was trying to tell her. Whether to run away to get help or to stay and fight. Whatever he wanted her to do, Claire knew she'd do it. For Zane, even pain was worth it.

"Let him go..." She tried to say, but her voice collapsed from within causing her to shrink back.

Her sister sneered at this. "Why? Too afraid to get him _yourself_?"

Claire knew this was a challenge. That Elvira clearly wanted a fight.

 _But can I win?_

There was only one way to test that.

Her hands shook with both anger and fear as she slowly reached for her dagger, neatly tucked away in her belt. It was the same one Zander had used. The same one she had tried to look at without bowing down to the emotions she had felt that night. This dagger made her something she really wasn't. Something that Zane needed.

Apparently, Elvira noticed.

"Oh, there's no need for that, little sister. I already have what I came for."

" _Don't lie to me!_ " Claire snapped, clutching the dagger harder. This was about her. Elvira wanted _her_. And her friends were paying the price.

"On the contrary," The sorceress sang, playing with a wisp of magic in her hand. Claire hated the sickly purple color it emitted. There was nothing natural about that color of energy. And, unfortunately, it was used to do terrible things. Things she didn't want to see at this very moment. "I was here to pick up your friend. He'll make a nice addition to the... _collection_."

Claire scowled at the word, feeling the resulting adrenaline of anger flow throughout her body. She was about to do something regrettable, no doubt. But at least she could say she tried, at the end of the day. At least she could be a hero. A failure, but still a hero.

 _Ah, why couldn't Lloyd say what to do in this situation?!_

Surely, at least in Claire's mind, the Green Ninja would have known Elvira would have been on the lookout for elemental masters. Maybe he had, and she just hadn't listened...

Or maybe he thought it wouldn't come to this.

Whatever the case, Claire was unprepared. Her sword was over by the log, leaving her with this dagger, and, the only help she had was already pinned down by several skeletons. The odds of her winning this fight were really _not_ in her favor.

Typical.

 _Then_ _ **run**_ _._ The voice in the clouded part of her mind whispered. It was the only part of her mind right now that wasn't in spirals. That wasn't jumbled up into one giant mess. Listening to that voice again, everything felt clear. Everything else went away.

So the girl narrowed into that part of her head, using it as not only a reference, but a guide. It was hard to get a hold on that voice, as it was so faint over all the noise, but, after a moment of searching, Claire found herself grasping onto it.

And what she found was nothing comforting. Not at all.

The voice she had been hearing for about a month now was one thing, but, Claire never liked _this_ _part_ of her head. It was behind a locked wall, completely separtaed from the rest of her mind. It had never come to this. Where she was desperate to get in and feel safe. Where she _needed_ the voice and what it had to offer.

 _I can't leave Zane!_

 _Well you're not going to do anything useful if there's no one who knows he's gone. This is pair work for a_ _ **reason**_ _. That way one of you can make it back to a larger group._

 _But... but..._

 _No. You are thinking way too intimately about this. I need you to trust me. I need you to trust_ _ **yourself**_ _. You are a very clever girl Claire. You should know I'm here for a reason._

 _W-What kind of reason?_

 _A bigger reason. I am no conscience. You call me "the voice in your head". But, you fail to see my true purpose. Where I've been all these years. Why I am just now resurfacing._

 _I already know where you came from. The memories... The ones that Zander took away..._

 _Yes. Your brother, unknowingly, took me away from you. I was a gift to you that night you were chosen. Unfortunately, he didn't see that making you forget that portion of your life took me away too._

 _I-I don't understand._

 _Do you really think destiny chose a four-year old little girl to become a legendary warrior? Do you really think that you were supposed to somehow magically become The Silver Ninja in just the matter of a few years? Oh, your poor mind never contemplated that that's why I'm here... My connection to your destiny is deeper than you think._

The realization shocked her. But currently she was in a bad position to dwell on this. Right now, she had to decide. One that would affect both her _and_ her friend.

 _Claire, I know you are startled. Overwhelmed. I know you are wary to trust me. But, please... listen to me. I will explain everything to you. Just do as I say..._

It was pleading, Claire noticed, becoming even more unsure about what she should do. Time was running out...

Silently, and without further resolve, Claire lowered the dagger, tucking it away once again. Without the feel of it in her hand she felt... vulnerable. Weaker.

But, as much as she didn't trust that voice in her head, it was still the only thing she was holding on to. She let that be her strength. For now, at least.

"Good choice." Her sister chuckled, relinquishing the power from her hand. "Now... what to do about _you_."

The Skeletons around her grumbled, in a taunting kind of laughter. Claire felt the color disappear from her face.

 _ **Trust**_ _me..._

All too soon Claire only became painfully aware that they were closing in on her.

"I have to say... splitting up was quite the plan. Makes it harder for me... I guess the Green Ninja knew that though. But, I _like_ a little fun. And you wanna know what I like even more?"

Claire didn't want to know.

Elvira laughed her shrill and unnerving laugh, causing Claire's stomach to knot. It was becoming harder to listen to this voice. All she wanted to do was take action.

"I like it when you run so fast, but, you never get so far. Maybe running after something isn't enough. Maybe you should... run... _away_ from something this time around."

"Y-You're letting me get away?"

" _Oh_ , when you put it _that_ way it sounds so _boring_. More like, I want to see how _far_ you can _get_."

There was a spark of something dangerous in the eyes that Claire was looking into. She didn't like it one bit. But, she if she knew anything about _cues,_ this was definitely a giveaway.

As Claire looked around she _finally_ saw how many warriors Elvira had brought with her. And none of them looked any bit pleasant. Their snickering only made her nerves more rapid.

" _Run, run, little sis. You can only get so far_..."

Only when the first sword was drawn did Claire start backing away, ever so slowly, trying to keep her eyes on all of her enemies. But it was Elvira's grin that made her want to curl up. To hide somehow. Unfortunately, Elvira always seemed to win at Hide and Seek.

She wanted it all to go away.

She wanted Zane's muffled scream to be nonexistent.

She wanted her rambling thoughts to disappear.

She wanted to be back home. With the comfort other family. She wanted her surroundings to be nothing but her imagination.

But, that wasn't an option. In fact, there was only one thing she could do.

She ran.

If everything couldn't disappear, then, she'd run away. Far away. Where nothing and no one could follow her.

The light from the sun had failed her, disappearing below the horizon and taking away any light to guide her. Instead, it was dark, and quite cold. Her lungs were begging for air while her legs reflected that pain, burning beyond any ache she'd ever experienced.

But she didn't dare stop.

Claire didn't know how long she had run for. She didn't know how far her fear and pain had gotten her, however, by the time that she could no longer hear the yelling and grumbling, she was exhausted. Hungry. And, quite honestly... dizzy. Dangerously dizzy.

And as much as that voice was telling her to keep going... to find _someone_ , Claire didn't listen. Instead her body took her into a slumber. A long and _deep_ slumber.

* * *

Claire awoke with a groan, wanting the sleep world to come back. It was much too peaceful in that world. A peace she hadn't seen in a long time.

Instead, her eyes were treated to a blinding glow, coming from a nearby window.

She closed her eyes once again to just breathe heavily. Maybe her breaths could lull her to sleep.

It would have worked... if not for the touch of something on her cheek.

Feeling another presence in whatever room she was in, Claire jolted up, remembering what had just happened... what she had just witnessed.

What she had _escaped_.

But, her nerves disappeared when she found herself staring into a pair of familiar green eyes. In no time at all, Claire realized that she was safe. That she was in good hands.

Lloyd smiled brightly, moving to sit down on the... _bed_ she was on. Though this one was fairly medium in size. Not one that they kept on the Bounty. And it seemed... softer.

Maybe it was just her.

However, it was only after taking in her surroundings that the girl realized this _wasn't_ the _Bounty_.

 _Weird_

"You slept longer than I thought you would," The Green Ninja mused, looking her up and down.

Claire knew her cheeks were probably tinted pink at this.

"H-How did you find me? Is... Is Zane okay? Did you get him back?"

Lloyd raised a questioning eyebrow, staring at her like she was alien. Claire pondered over what she had said to confuse him. And she was more than surprised when he pressed the back of his hand against her forehead.

"You're... not _sick_ anymore. _But_ , you might need a little more sleep."

"Sick? What do you mean _sick_? I'm _serious_! Where's Zane? What happened to the Elemental Masters? Is the whole mission _over_ then?"

By now he looked puzzled. However, after several oblivious blinks, the boy began shaking his head.

"Claire... I don't know what you're talking about. What _mission_?"

Was he _insane_? Claire couldn't believe that _Lloyd_ of all people was acting this _stupid_. Clueless wasn't his thing.

"Alright. Funny joke. Where is everyone, then? I bet Jay is snickering in that closet," She said with a roll of her eyes, gesturing to a nearby wardrobe.

Lloyd didn't say anything. Instead, his head was tilted. Clearly he was thinking deeply about something.

"You don't remember? I mean... I know you slept for a good couple of days... but I never thought memory loss would result."

"Memory loss? _What_ are you _talking_ about?! _What_ happened?! _Where_ am I?!"

 _Hello? Mysterious voice? Any thoughts on this current situation?_

No response...

 _Even more weird_

"Oh my..." He sighed, running a hand through his... _longer_ than normal, blonde hair. "Well... I don't know what kind of dream _you_ had... but... we're _home_."

 _Home_?

Claire looked around once again, finding this place far from familiar. Whatever home he was referring to was nonexistent in her mind.

But, then, it hit her.

"You're not _real_ , are you?"

He continued to stare at her like he was moments before. His expression showed concern... and doubt. And most definitely unsureness. Claire can't remember the last time he looked anything but serious.

"I'm just as real as you..."

Claire shook her head, resisting the urge to laugh. "I know what this is. This is another ridiculous dream that I stopped having _weeks_ ago. You're not actually _here_. You're not real at all."

Lloyd's eyes narrowed in thought for a few seconds before they locked onto hers again. He rested a hand on hers. "What makes you think that I'm not real? I assure you that this is not some part of your imagination. Though... it always _was_ wild..." He chuckled, entwining his fingers with hers. Claire was almost too aware of this.

There was no doubt that this was fake.

"I'm sorry... but... the fact that you're being _nice_ and _sincere_ like _this_ is pretty much a confirmation. There have always been..." She pulled her hand away, using _all_ of her restraint to keep the longing out of her tone, "Boundaries..."

Lloyd, however, wouldn't have it... even more to her surprise. "What do you _mean_ boundaries? You think I don't _care_?"

"No! No! Of _course,_ you care. I'm not _doubting_ you. It's just... in the _real_ world... we're kind of... _not_ together. That stopped... a while ago."

And, even though this clearly wasn't real, the hurt displayed on his face killed her all over again. It was the same one he wore that day when she lashed out more than she should've. When she caused him to believe she was done.

However, that expression soon fell short, replaced by a determined one instead. Now _this_ looked much more like the Lloyd she knew...

"No, no... that's not right." And her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when his hands moved to her face. "Anyone who lets you go is out of their mind. And, trust me, I'm _far_ from letting you go. It'd take more than a prophecy to keep me away from you."

There was a time when she'd believe those words. But she was behind that...

Or so she used to think.

There was just something about him saying it that made her feel like this wasn't a dream.

But this _was_ a dream _because_ he was saying this.

She missed the voice in her head right about now. It always gave her the common sense needed in any interaction like _this_. Without it's input, her heart was going _crazy_. And that was _bad_. Her heart did _stupid_ things. It was her head that kept her grounded. That kept her perception of reality in check.

"Honestly," She said, lightly grabbing hold of his wrists, "as much as I'd _love_ to believe you, I need to go back to reality. There's absolutely no way that _anything_ you are saying is true. You just... _don't_ love me anymore. It's as simple as that."

At least... that's what her mind had been led to believe. Claire didn't actually have a valid opinion on this. If anything, she wanted to... _stay_. If only for a _little_ while.

 _Claire!_ Something screamed from the faint depths of her mind. It was trying to get her attention.

But all her attention was on the way he looked at her.

"What if I could convince you?" He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. His body seemed to lean towards hers, and, Claire had to release her grip on him to use her hands to support herself as she tried to move away. "Would you believe me, then?"

"I-I... I don't think that's _necessary_."

No. It _definitely_ wasn't necessary. Why would she need to feel _otherwise_? Why would she _want_ to?

Claire could almost swear something wasn't right here. However, the look in his eyes kept every worry or doubt away from her mind. She _wanted_ this. She wanted _all_ of this again. She felt somewhat... _free_ again. Free to do what _she_ desired. Like her affection had been imprisoned from her own mind. Like she had no clue she even felt this way in the first place.

One thing was for sure... She felt this way _now_. And maybe it was about time to act upon that.

Claire almost forgot what kissing him felt like. But, now it was all coming back. Every emotion that had been hidden from her own self seemed to pour itself into the few seconds in which she was in his arms. The anger for both him and her for letting each other go. The sadness that she had forgotten all about the love she still held for him. That very love, driving her to keep going. To not pull away until it all felt just right.

And all too soon, it felt just right.

As the girl pulled away, her eyes opened to see his green ones locking onto hers.

And, oh, she missed that look in his eyes. With the other Lloyd, she could only see just the smallest slivers of this adoring look. It was almost nonexistent. Nothing that she should even bother paying attention to. But it was _never_ anything like _this_. His eyes were shining, seeming radiant against the contrast of the golden sunlight that poured into the room through the window. And she just couldn't look away. Not even when he spoke.

"Did that feel real enough?"

Claire couldn't tell how red her face was, but, she knew it was no longer pale.

"I might need a _little_ more convincing..."

Even though she didn't.

Luckily, he either didn't care or seemed to get the hint, as she was soon swept up into that flow of emotions once again.

However, this time, the wake-up call was ignored _completely_. For how long... no one knew.

* * *

Lloyd was beyond worried. It had been about two days and he _still_ had yet to hear from Claire and Zane. Everyone else had at least sent him some sort of message or _confirmation_ that they were _alive_.

But of course, _Claire_ was the only one who hadn't.

This is why he had partnered her with Zane. Because Zane _was not_ like Claire. He knew the task, and, all his attention _stayed_ on that task. There were no distractions or disobeying orders for Zane.

Which is why, when he got no response from either of them, the Green Ninja was just about ready to run all the way to that forest and find them. There was something wrong. This wasn't right. Even for Claire.

Griffin Turner had been an easy find. In fact, the Master of Speed practically found _them_. And it only took two full minutes to convince him to join them and save everyone else. It was as simple as that.

What worried him more was how that seemed _too_ easy.

So here they were, nearing the massive trees of The Forest of Tranquility. While everyone else would be meeting up in Ninjago City, Lloyd made it very clear that he, Seliel, and Griffin were completing a smaller task. He didn't tell them what kind of task though, only because he didn't want them to worry. This had caused them to question. Questions Lloyd didn't answer.

He hoped that both of them were okay.

"I read up on the Forest of Tranquility," Seliel started, upon their sudden silence when entering.

"Who needs reading? I've seen it all!" Turner boasted in return, walking backwards as if to show that he knew this whole forest by heart. Unfortunately for him, he didn't anticipate a rock.

Seliel snorted, watching him trip with a yelp.

Lloyd stayed silent.

The boy had had a number of memories in these woods, none too pleasant. He fully understood the dangers and magic that lurked in these parts.

"So, tell me Garmadon," Griffin huffed, turning away from Seliel, who was still snickering, "What's this chick like? Is she hot?"

 _Very_ …

"Yes."

"Oooh. Is she single?"

 _Kinda…_

"Yes."

The Master of Speed laughed. "I like her _already_. So… does she have a sense of humor."

 _A very very special one…_

"Yes."

"What's her laugh like?"

 _Imagine an angel singing…_

"Like a bell."

"What color are her _eyes_?"

 _Something that you can get lost in…_

"Captivating."

"I see, I see… Ah, what's her name?"

"Claire Liana Wilson," He sighed, out of frustration. These kinds of questions were not ones that he could say he enjoyed. They really got to him.

"And… are you crushing on her?"

"Yes… NO! NO I'm NOT!"

But it was too late. Both Seliel and Griffin had already taken his first answer in stride, unable to continue walking due to their endless laughter. Lloyd, already flushed, crossed his arms. Though his 'intimidating' efforts did nothing. All they had to do was take one look at his face and continue their fits of laughter.

Lloyd huffed, refusing to talk anymore after letting his guard down. Luckily, after a longer moment than it _should_ have taken, they took the hint this time and kept their sillier topics between themselves, letting Lloyd be.

And good thing too. The Green Ninja didn't want them to see how much he was panicking.

Lloyd didn't know how, nor did he know _why_ , but he just knew that Claire was here. She was close. Her presence in these woods haunted him throughout their whole trip. But it also drove him forward.

It was nearly nightfall by the time the group decided to take a break. Lloyd was not completely on board, but, then he had to give in to the fact that Griffin and Seliel weren't trained like he was. They needed the rest he could often go without.

So, the boy let them set up camp while he scanned the area for anything suspicious.

However, that ended up being a waste of twenty minutes…

Or it _was_ until the moonlight reflected off of something resting by a tree. Lloyd, out of curiosity, reached down to grab whatever it was. Something this metallic was not natural by any means.

Sure enough, his fingers glided across the smoothness of a blade. Claire's blade…

Lloyd was already a ways away from the noise coming from his two comrades, so, he figured they wouldn't notice if he only traveled a _bit_ further. Just as long as he could get to them in time should something happen.

Driven by his curiosity and general concern, Lloyd went further, promising himself he wouldn't stray too far.

But, his curiosity and concern might have been too strong for him to comprehend. He soon tumbled into a small clearing, sneezing almost uncontrollably. There was some... dust that made the air around here to breathe in.

So, he pulled up his hood, squinting his eyes to make out his surroundings.

At first he thought nothing here was out of the ordinary, but, when he looked towards the ground, he found something curled up, their chest rising and falling with each deep breath.

His relief was indescribable.

Trying to watch where he was stepping, Lloyd slowly made his way over to the unconscious figure, smiling almost too much at the sight of the familiar ginger belonging to Claire's hair. He quickly shook his head, wiping away that emotion from his face. Very... uncomfortable emotions at that...

The boy knelt down, shaking her shoulders just to see how deep she really was in slumber. His efforts were in vain...

She didn't even flinch.

And it was more concerning when he figured out that something had a hold on her. Some kind of plant seemed to have wrapped around both her wrists _and_ ankles, keeping her in place.

He placed a hand on the strange plant, trying to rip it off her, but, once again, nothing happened. Instead, he was the one affected, as the plant had started to quickly grab a hold of him as well. Lloyd reacted quickly, using Claire's sword, which he was still holding, to cut the vines off of him. He then proceeded to cut Claire free as well, trying not to breathe in the dust that seemed to be coming from the plants themselves.

After struggling to not fall victim to whatever Claire had experienced, Lloyd was finally able to pick her up.

As soon as he had done so, the Green Ninja immediately noticed the change that this brought to her sleeping figure. Whereas a moment ago she seemed almost too peaceful to be true, Claire's brow was now furrowed, and her breaths were becoming more rushed.

He felt better now that she seemed to be back to normal. But, like always, her normal was still concerning.

The girl in his arms seemed restless.

But at least she was no longer under any unwanted influences.

He'd have to ask Seliel about those plants later. And ask her what else they should avoid. This forest already set him on edge.

Lloyd sneezed once again, remembering his task. He started making his way back to their camp, which, needless to say, was a longer trip than he remembered. He must not have noticed how far he had gotten until now. And, with Claire in his arms, he became even more worn out.

But he didn't stop until the glow of a fire became visible.

Griffin's eyes were full of questions as he trudged his way over to where they sat, gently laying Claire on the ground and supporting her head on the log.

Then, he too joined the Master of Speed on the log, letting himself close his eyes for just a short amount of time. The boy wanted to sleep as well... but, that would be unfair for Griffin, who had been watching over Seliel. The magenta haired woman had taken the liberty of getting some rest as well.

"You were right..." Turner whispered thoughtfully. Lloyd's eyes snapped open at this, as the comment triggered his interest, despite the confusion it caused him. However, as he followed Griffin's gaze, he understood _exactly_ what he was talking about. "She _is_ gorgeous."

 _That she is_...

Lloyd blinked, registering his own thought before looking right at the flames of the fire. Something wasn't right about his head right now. He shouldn't have been thinking like that.

"Yeah... I guess she is..."

"Is it me, or does she seem like the kind of girl who could do just about _anything_ if she really wanted to? I mean... she's sleeping... so that might just be me..."

Lloyd smiled, knowingly. "It's _not_ just you... And, what I'd give to see what goes on in her head..."

"So she's a mysterious lady, huh? A little mystery is okay."

Lloyd didn't know why Griffin's interest suddenly got on his nerves. After being away from her for so long, thinking of her as still 'his' was... weird. They had both moved on quite a while ago, and, as a supportive teammate, he was content with just letting her fly on her own, so long as she was safe. Her getting a new love interest was bound to come. And, he thought he was prepared for _that_ at least.

He _knew_ he was prepared for that.

Claire shifted, drawing both boys' attention back to her. Slowly, and as gracefully as he'd always imagined, the small girl began to wake up.

Lloyd slightly dazed after watching her, suddenly realized she was scared to death. However, as he started moving to help her, Griffin, quick as he was, beat him to it.

From across the "campsite" Lloyd watched as the Master of Speed offered a gentle hand to Claire, who smiled graciously. Then, making his stomach churn, the older boy bent down to kiss the eact hand he was still holding. There was no doubt about this _guy_ , Lloyd noted... he was just... charming. Excruciatingly charming.

Griffin, hand on her waist, probably just to support her (or so Lloyd hoped), led her around the fire to sit by them. Claire, upon seeing Lloyd almost immediately froze.

For what reason... he had no clue.

Lloyd always felt like he was doing _something_ wrong with her. There were moments where he took things a little bit too far and, when trying to make up for that, the Green Ninja really tried avoiding a fairly obvious line. But, it was hard not to go past it just a little ways. At least when dealing with her. He just _had_ to in order to make things right with _her_.

Now, looking at her wide eyes, he felt like he had done _something_ wrong again.

But that surprise soon faded, and, she removed her gaze from his, sitting next to Griffin, whom, _charmingly_ , had offered her some water.

Lloyd took a small drink from his own canteen, wanting nothing more than to chuck it at the guy. No offense to _Griffin Turner_ or anything...

At last, Claire requested to be alone, prompting Griffin to leave. Lloyd was about to as well, but, felt that staying in the are would be better. He wouldn't bother her. But he wasn't leaving her alone. Not again.

Claire didn't seem to notice his presence as she soon buried her head in her arms, hugging her knees close.

The boy, feeling as if looking at her was, to some extent, invading her personal space, turned instead to peer at the dancing flames of the fire once again. Having a fire was in fact dangerous if they were looking to be discreet about their approach in looking for the Elemental Masters, however, it was necessary for their survival. The light may reveal their location, but, it protected them from the dark. Something that unnerved him _completely_.

Unfortunately Claire's distress unnerved him even more. Against every instinct that told him to _go away for First Spinjitzu Master's sake_ , Lloyd walked over anyways, reaching out a hand to her shoulder. Before he touched her, though, he pulled his hand back in, smacking his head. There was something _wrong_. Too _wrong_. He didn't like what his body was trying to do as it was not withing his _will!_

The boy raised his eyes heavenwards, begging, silently, for help.

And then he continued with what he was doing.

Claire didn't flinch when his hand neatly rested on her slumped figure, nor did she seem uncomfortable. However, he recognized 'on edge'. It was clear as day.

"You okay?" He asked, breaking the inevitable silence between them. Claire's shoulders only sagged lower.

"I... had a rough day..."

"Two days," The teen corrected her, restraining from cursing at how terrible he was with this 'comfort' factor that came with trying to be friendly towards her.

"What?" She gasped, finally lifting her head up to look at him.

Lloyd, knowing his mistake there, slowly drew his hand back in, sitting down next to her.

"You were gone for _two_ days, Claire..." He continued upon her question. As a result, her eyes became terrified, ashamed, hurt... "Hey, look... I'm just glad we- I was able to find you. I was so worried. And pretty soon, we'll get you back home, along with Cole and Zane... And it'll _all_ be over, okay? We're going to stop whatever's going on before it _continues_. No complications. No prophecy... they won't see it coming."

Now, he could see the doubt in her eyes. Like she knew it wasn't that simple. To be honest, he felt the same. But what else was the boy supposed to tell her?

"Claire..." He started again. Her tired and confused eyes met his once again, and, he could almost melt. "I'm not going to make you talk about it, okay? I just want to talk... remember? I said _later_..."

Watching her wary expression become joyful was probably the best thing he'd ever seen. So maybe he wasn't a _complete_ failure at this anymore.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, ducking her head slightly to hide that smile.

"Ah, well, there's only so much people can talk about these days. I was thinking just a nice... uh... heart to heart.. maybe?"

What was _wrong_ with him?!

Claire only just chuckled, fiddling with a stick. "I'm not as great as a conversationalist as I used to be..."

The girl's cheeks turned pink at this confession, and, involuntarily, he thought about how cute she was when she was embarrassed.

Instantly, his cheeks were flushed as well.

And soon his _stupid_ thoughts became too much...

"Iloveyou." He blurted, covering his mouth at _whatever_ that was...

 _Oh first spinjitzu master nononono..._

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"What did I just say I don't know what I just said _help_..."

What was _happening_ to him? He didn't feel this way about her just recently. Why couldn't he stop the new flow of these dangerous and false thoughts and words?

He was starting to panic, and, the face that she was making wasn't helping.

 _It's probably a side effect of walking around for so long_.

"Y-You just said..."

"That WAS NOT me... I-I said yoo _ouuu_..."

He bit his lip, refusing to say _anything_ more.

" _What_?!"

But he couldn't hold it forever...

"I said _heeeelllp_... as in _make it STOP_!"

As Lloyd pushed himself away from her, moving his hands to grasp his hair instead, Claire just _stared_. Her mouth hung open in concern and shock, and, yet, she still just _sat_ there, letting _this,_ whatever _this_ was, happen. The sudden emotions that flooded through him were painful to keep away. Even when he fought to keep them out of his mind. But they came anyways.

Lloyd no longer felt like himself...

The Green Ninja wasn't even aware that he was on the ground until he saw three figures become visible in his line of view. Standing above him, wearing the same kind of shocked faces that Claire had worn, were Seliel, Griffin, and Claire herself.

And it was only her that he could keep his eyes on.

The girl he was looking at didn't seem like the girl he'd been living with for months... no... she was an _angel_. Like a gift from the stars. Everything about her was just flawless. He almost couldn't believe she was standing right in front of him. Lloyd reached out to see if she was real, causing her to bend down.

The angel was talking to him...

"Yeah..." He mumbled, reaching out to her again.

The angel started shaking her head, addressing the other people now. He didn't hear what she was saying to them, though. He could only look at her and how beautiful she was. Her skin was glowing, and her hair was like _fire_.

"… Lloyd... happened... okay?" The angel said again. He laughed when she said his name.

The angel now looked worried. Very worried. He wondered if she was in trouble.

Lloyd, fazed, was drawn out of his state by the other girl kneeling down too. Her skin was not glowing, and, her hair was not fire. So he didn't pay any mind to her. Instead he turned right back to the angel above him, stroking her hair. It was really soft.

But her even softer hands grasped his wrists, prompting the boy to look the angel in the eyes.

"...heart's desire..." The angel said in her quiet voice once again. Lloyd nodded, not giving a single care as to what _exactly_ she was saying. He was too entranced. "...love effect... Lloyd... plants... strong..."

"Mmmhhhmm..."

"… Snap... it... Lloyd... you... hear... please..."

The angel had tears in her eyes. And... she didn't look happy. Lloyd wanted her to be happy. What should he do? All he knew was he'd walk to the ends of the earth for her. For her and that smile. The smile he wanted to see again.

And screw everything else. He was going to do _everything_ for her. He could already see it...

The exact path that he'd take from now on. He'd give her flowers every day just to see that smile. He'd cook all her favorite meals just to see that smile. He'd make her feel like the most special girl in Ninjago just to see that smile. He'd stay by her side. He'd show her every mountain. Every river. Every star she had yet to see. He'd prove to her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side...

There was no doubt about it. Lloyd was head over heels. And, as much as he probably should have, he didn't bother to question _how_ or _why_ this was.

* * *

 **Rain: *laughing uncontrollably***

 **Audience: WHHHAAAA?**

 **So, you are all in for a GREAT couple of chapters. As you can see... uh... this poor kid's not exactly in his right mind. Stupid plants!**

 **And, er, it gets complicated and dark soon, so, why not add a little bit of humor before that happens?! This is legit my favorite addition to this fic, so, I'm sooo glad to be sharing it with you! Freakin** _ **finally**_ **!**

 **Huge thank yous to Wolf lover132 for Following and to everyone who reviewed: imacrazyninjagofan, EnergyBlastNinjaWriter, LloydLuvr, Guest, and Katty. Your support warms my heart ^.^**

 **And an extra shout out to EnerBlastNinjaWriter for spamming the review section with comments on EVERY chapter. I enjoyed reading every one of them XD**

 **Imacrazyninjagofam: I like your lango Ri XD**

 **EnergyBlast: That's what I was aiming for XD As for the awakening... we shall see. I've been dropping hints fam. Lots of em. Hmmm... and thanks :D**

 **LloydLuvr: I-I don't even know what to say ^.^ hehe, we should all be worried about her mental being, actually. That's what I wanted you all to consider, so, to see you mention that made my author heart very very happy. And LOOK! I'm not** _ **weeks**_ **late this time XD**

 **Guest: Aww thanks! It's only going to get more intense, but, for the moment, I'm glad everyone like you is enjoying what DH is offering. Glad you're sticking around ^.^**

 **Katty: I will address this down below, but, I am very aware that Llorumi is a thing now. I have nothing against it, and, am actually quite the supporter myself. But I'm not about to drop the story I love dearly because Ninjago is changing. If you had looked at the date this story was published, you would know that Harumi didn't even exist when I decided to post. Heck, season 7 wasn't even out (hence Wu's presence)… so... by all means... if you don't agree... don't read...**

 ***Yeah, so, for those of you that actually read these notes, there have been recent... developments. Season 8 (amazing by the way) has started airing, making this story more complicated. I want to say that I DO NOT hate the character of Harumi. I love everything I've seen of her so far (of her and Lloyd especially). Yes. I am a Llorumi supporter. But, as I've said before... I am NOT going to abandon this story. So for those of you who have a problem with the character I have created can leave me alone and let me continue. No one is forcing you to read.**

 **Once again, thanks for all the continuous support, and I bid you farewell! Peace out!**

 **~Rain**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Claire's POV**

"Excuse me, but WHAT?" I yell, despite knowing I probably shouldn't. _Lloyd's currently_... not _okay_ making me the logical choice of 'leader' right now.

But, inside, I'm screaming.

How can this be _happening?!_

Zane's gone. Because of me.

I ran off, foolishly, and, to my misfortune fell victim to deadly sleep inducing plants. _Charming Flowers_... whatever _those_ are.

Then, I wake up in the middle of a dream, unable to hear the familiar and cold voice in my head and somehow manage to convince myself that it was in fact _reality_ even though _everything_ was a clue that reality was practically a whole universe away.

I end up falling for the words of the person in my dream, being _Lloyd_ , and, it isn't until I hear that voice again that I am drawn away from sleep.

And, now, I'm deemed responsible for my _ex_ who, while trying to save me, inhaled the dust of _Hearts Desire_ , making him _crazy in love_ with _me_ of all people.

This is bad enough already...

But, it gets worse...

"What do you MEAN he's going to _stay_ like this? We need him to go back to normal NOW!"

Seliel shrugs. "I mean, I don't know _too_ much about it..."

"Neither do _I_. I just happened to be reading something about magical plants and herbs in your massive library in Nom! I didn't dwell on anything _long_ enough to think I might _encounter_ one of them!"

"Well... I'm sure _someone_ on your team could help us..."

" _Ironically_ I was supposed to find the _Master_ of _Nature_..." I grumble, crossing my arms. I know I probably look like a whiny kid right now, but, I can't _help_ it. Lloyd is the one who deals with this sort of complication! Not _me_!

 _You didn't need him before... why do you think you need him now? This is your perfect chance to show everyone what you're made of..._

"Then... what about Zane? He's a super computer, right...?" I raise an eyebrow, hoping that she can catch her mistake before I have to catch it for her. Luckily, her cheeks turn pink, and, she does just _that_. "Oh... yeah... _he_ was already taken..."

"I-I just... I'm _shocked_. And this kind of condition is _wrong_ on _sooo_ many levels. I want him back to _normal_ as _soon_ as possible... Can you think of _anything_? I'm sure you know more about the effects of this plant than _I_ do..."

It's at this moment that both of us exchange glances before turning to face Lloyd, who, on the same log as he was sitting on before the effects fully kicked in, is transitioning between giving poor Griffin a murderous look and gazing admiratively at _me_.

Griffin, who sits next to Lloyd, just to keep him from interrupting our talk, flashes me a reassuring smile. Which is actually _far_ from reassuring. Really far...

And, of course, he stops smiling as Lloyd turns to look at him.

"There _might_ be an antidote... Though I imagine it's not easy to get. Heart's Desire in general is very rare. Like, you could even say it doesn't _exist_ kind of rare. Hardly anyone has documented it enough...but..."

"But? I need to know. He's the _only_ one who knew what he was doing out here... He probably had a plan to fix _all_ of this. And now he's... he has _feelings_ that shouldn't exist!"

What a concept. That everything he's going through right now is an illusion that he can't get past... The real him is _stuck_ somewhere. Locked away, all alone. It's just... terrible...

And almost too uncanny. I had just awoken from a dream of deceit only to find more of it. All of this _love_ is fake. And who knows? Maybe it _always_ was. By now I'm not even sure he had any of these kinds of feelings for me. I should just stop _trying_ to believe that what we had is still existent.

Maybe if I had, he wouldn't be like this. I had the perfect chance to wake up. All I had to do was realize that the words in my dream were all just part of my head. All I had to do was admit the truth and say _no_. Then, I could have made it. I could have found someone to _help me_. Lloyd wouldn't have stumbled into something he shouldn't have.

So... _typical_. _All_ of this is my fault. _Again_.

And again...

And again...

And again...

I hate myself. I hate this situation. I hate Lloyd. I hate Destiny. I hate _everything_...

 _Admit the truth, you say? Well... go on..._

 _What do you mean?_

 _You just experienced firsthand_ _ **again**_ _the lies of love. And you're going to stand here and tell me it's still real?_

 _I-I... YES! Love is real. Maybe not all love is, but, I certainly love my family. And they love me too..._

 _Hmmm... we'll see..._

 _What do you even have against it, anyways? Why do you keep on insisting that love is nonexistent?_

 _I said I'd explain my place in your head. Not anything else. Soon,_ _ **you**_ _won't even matter._

 _So you've been_ _ **using**_ _me? I thought we were the same person..._

 _You have_ _ **no**_ _idea what it's like back here. Watching you do everything I know that_ _ **I**_ _can fix. Watching_

 _you hurt yourself constantly all because you put so much faith in so many unfaithful things. I'm all alone Claire... I'm just trying to_ _ **survive**_ _. And there's no one who can hear me... Except you._

 _I-I..._

 _Claire, I am_ _ **not**_ _you. You are_ _ **not**_ _me. We merely have each other._  
 _Don't you understand how scared I was when I could no longer hear you? When you couldn't hear me. I feared that you'd_ _ **stay**_ _. That you'd leave_ _ **me**_ _. I just... I couldn't lose you then. And, as I said before... I_ _ **know**_ _. I know you don't trust me. But, I would never do anything to hurt you. I want to help you open your eyes. You're the only thing I have..._

I almost can't recognize the feeling. The empathy that I express towards those who have put up with something that shouldn't have _ever_ happened.

I never expected to feel this... sorry... for the voice in my head.

And, probably involuntarily, that locked wall comes down once again, and, I get the smallest glimpse of horror. Sadness. Loneliness.

Tears that no one sees. Hurt that is invisible to everything and everyone. Fears that are kept away from the world.

There are no images. Just emotions. Feelings. That were all felt by this one voice.

I shudder, willing that wall to go back up so I don't have to feel that _empty_ again.

 _I'm sorry... I never knew..._

 _Well... it... doesn't matter anyways..._

 _No, no, don't say that... Of_ _ **course**_ _it matters. That's just... sad. I don't know how you could live like that..._

 _It's just the way of the world..._

 _But it's_ _ **not**_ _. There are people who_ _ **care**_ _._

 _Yeah, well... not about me..._

 _But-_

 _May I remind you that you are in the middle of handling a crisis. This is not a talk for now..._

"Well going back to Nom is always an _answer_. But, what about your Master? Surely he'd have some opinion on this..." Seliel suggests, interrupting the flow of my thoughts.

And, once again, I feel downright stupid.

Wu of all people should know a thing or two about... _this_.

"So... we've got our work cut out for us..." I sigh. "First, we have to figure out _where_ the Elemental Masters are being kept... For that, we'll have to meet up with the others in Ninjago city with the remaining Masters. At least one of them knows _something_ that can give us an advantage. Then, I guess we need a- a... _rescue plan_..."

"Annnd, _Lloyd's_ not going to be any help..."

"No. Not at all. So... we get him fixed before then? He probably had this _all_ figured out. All we need to do is talk to Wu, get the antidote, and we'll be on our merry way, busting into some kind of secret bunker during a surprise attack..." I sigh. "Easy peesy..."

Seliel looks unsure. "Is that the plan then?"

I shrug in reply. "Sure? Why not? It's simple. It's thought out. Should luck be on our side, we'll all be fine."

 _At least... I think..._

 _Hmmm..._

Her brows furrow. "I mean, I thought it'd be more... detailed. Who goes where. Who does what. And what if we _don't_ find an antidote? It might be too late for everyone who was captured. Maybe we should go in there _now_... Who says we need _Lloyd_?"

Who says we need Lloyd? What kind of question is _that_?!

Of _course_ we need Lloyd! He's the glue to _every_ mission! Without him there it just... falls apart. He's the one with the plan. He's the one with the power. If _anyone's_ going to do something useful around here... it's _him_.

 _I for one agree with the girl. The boy in question doesn't have to come along. Just because your tiny crush makes it so that everything he does is seen as perfect, doesn't mean he is. Since when has one of his plans actually worked, huh?_

 _Just shuuut up please._

 _Oh, please. I would_ _ **love**_ _to just ignore the fact that he exists, but, after having a dream like_ _ **that**_ _just to come back to_ _ **this**_ _... I'm not going to be silent until you admit that I TOLD you so... you just_ _ **had**_ _to start treating him like a 'friend'._

 _We both agreed, when I woke up, that we'd NEVER talk about that dream again. Nev-er..._

 _I remember no such promise._

 _Why YOU-_

 _Focus please..._

Things only just keep getting weirder...

"I-I think it best to have him there. He's more experienced in... _this_ kind of category..."

"But you're the _Silver Ninja_... You know what to do, right?"

No.

Absolutely not.

I'm completely lost in this world.

Just... waiting to be pulled out of whatever dark pit I'm trapped in.

"I... uh... We can discuss the plan later..." _With people who actually know what they're doing._

 _"_ Okay then..." Seliel sighs, walking away ever so slowly, and, admittedly... seeming disappointed.

Like maybe she was expecting something.

I myself also exhale, taking the liberty to let my guard down and lean my head against a tree. A groan escapes my mouth as I try to sort out everything in my head. I'm unsuccessful...

Ten minutes ago things just got a whole lot more complicated. And, honestly, I think they're only going to go downhill...

 _Why_ does this keep _happening_ to me?!

* * *

"I mean... there have been... complications..." I tell him over the com. Zander, who was relieved to hear my voice, immediately demanded answers as to why we weren't back yet. Like any normal brother, he worries. A lot. But, I don't mind. As my only living 'family member' I think it's fine that he's entitled to be overprotective. It feels nice to have that figure watching over you.

"Complications? As in, you're somewhere that you shouldn't be? And where's Lloyd? Claire _what_ is going on?!"

"Er-uh Lloyd's... busy! He's making a fabulous plan! No need to worry. This whole mission will be smooth sailing...Just keep the elemental masters under control until we get there!"

"Oh no, not just yet. I have a few words for him... regarding this _so-called_ plan..."

"Like I said... Lloyd's not here... I-I mean, he's _here_ , but not looking to _talk_..."

 _Please don't see through me. Please accept my lie. Please, please, PLEASE..._

"Alright. I know he'll listen to you," _Right now... you have no idea_ , "So, just tell him I _actually_ want to do something..."

 _Oh... that..._

Poor Zander, who's had more experience on a battlefield than _any_ of us has been cast aside a little bit too much. I do share his struggle as I'm usually also the one that gets mad at Lloyd for this. It's a brother-sister duo thing.

 _Maybe I can do something about that..._

"Yes, of course. Truth is, he had, _um_ , something _really_ important for you to do this time around. Since you're a _valuable_ member of the team and my _brother_...!"

 _I need to work on this lying business..._

 _Yes. Yes you do._

 _SHUUUT UP already!_

Zander sounds almost... shocked. Which is saying something. He's not very expressive with emotions. He's the kind of guy that plays it cool.

"Really?"

"Um... yeah! Trust me. You're involved in this one. This is going to be a full-scale fight-invasion-rescue mission thing..."

 _Hopefully not THE fight. I'm not ready to face this prophecy head on... especially when the usual leader is acting like a lovesick puppy._

"Hey. It'll be fine, okay?"

It's almost like he can see right through me.

"Y-Yeah... You're right."

"I'll talk once you get back to the city. Which will hopefully be soon. These guys are starting to become agitated just waiting around. Especially Camille."

"The Master of Form?" I ask, with a hint of a smile. I heard a lot of stories about the Elemantal Masters. There was a certain purple haired girl complete with a wild personality that I liked imagining.

"Karloff was fine. A bit _loud_ and _grumbly_ but, otherwise, someone I could tolerate. I just want _her_ out of her though..."

I put on a mock pouting face, finding myself looking at the first opportunity to tease my brother. "Poor thing. He doesn't know what to do with girls..."

 _Sounds all too familiar, actually…_

Even from the other side of the line, I can tell there's some sort of irritation displayed on his face. "That's _not_ what I meant. You wouldn't be very inclined to a crazy chic who follows you around trying to creep you out with her element."

"Alright, alright. I got you. We're going as soon as we can. You're halfway across the world, and, I'm not exactly prepared to make _that_ journey."

"Hey. You look out for yourself okay? Show him you're not someone to be messed with…"

 _Stop making it sound so easy._

I force a smile upon my face as if that could somehow magically erase my self doubts. Even though they're _never_ going away. They're always going to be there because I'm _never_ going to change. The failure is just who I am. Heck, it's even written in stone.

 _Succeed but fail in the process. How ironic._

Knowing me, I'll probably die in the stupidest and most foolish way possible. It'll probably be Lloyd that carries everyone else to victory. Without me.

Me: Their ultimate sacrifice in order to rid Ninjago of its evil. The screw up from day one. Who went from too dependent on others to too recklessly independent. Both things that a warrior should never be. The kind of girl destiny would never want to write about…

 _Give it time. Together we'll change that._

 _There you go again… what do you mean?_ _ **Why**_ _are you here…?_

 _Telling you won't do anything. You'll be free of your eternal regrets soon enough. I'm becoming stronger…_

Even though the voice never continues, I still shiver as the unspoken words reverberate throughout my mind…

 _And I'm becoming weaker…_

It cripples any internal strength I hold just temporarily. Instead, images flash through my vision, too fast for me to even comprehend. But I know what they are…

The nightmares…

I hold my head, watching more and more of them come and go, leaving behind a splintering headache as the sight of black slowly inches over whatever I can see.

Blinking rapidly, I try to get control over my body again, however, give way to the unbalance, finding myself unable to stand upright.

However, as I finally fall, bracing myself for some kind of impact, something catches me.

The black has completely disoriented my vision, blocking out any sense… including the two voices speaking. One, I assume belongs to Zander, concerned for my sudden silence. And… the person who was in the right place at the right time to catch me.

After several blinks, and the decision that I'm officially _losing it_ , I can make out the familiar figure of Lloyd.

Who looks at me in a way that makes my head hurt even more.

"Are you okay?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

My shoulders droop as I realize what's going on here…

Pushing to get out of his grip, I position myself next to him instead, turning away to continue talking to Zander, trying to ignore the dizzyness I still feel.

"Sorry. Just a minor… issue. I'll catch you later…"

"You better…"

And, in spite of everything, I still have to smile. I got lucky when finding him… And, honestly, I can't wait to see him again. It's been a little over a month yet I find myself closer than I thought I'd ever get to him. He's not one for hugs, or any physical contact at that, however communication is a small victory. Especially ever since he started interacting with the others. Minus Lloyd, or the _real_ Lloyd, I'd say Zander's found a way to click with just about everyone on the team…

Which I am eternally grateful for.

Almost too soon, I realize that I'm not at home. I'm not with my brother. I'm in an unwelcoming place, trying desperately to lead myself and others to safety.

And I'm annoyed as _heck_ when something grasps onto my hand.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Lloyd, plainly, slipping my hand out of his and walking over to my bag- the bag Lloyd 'generously' gave me as an offering-, ready to up and leave right about now. "I thought you were with Griffin and Seliel by the creek."

"I was…" He answers cheerfully, kneeling down next to me. "I wanted to be with _you_ though."

The comment is just _so_ innocent, especially with the way he says it. But, I was fooled once by his sincerity and curiosity. It turned out to be fake. Just one of my wild dreams.

This isn't any different.

" _Look_. Um, that's sweet. Really. It is. But, I _think that we need to establish some rules here… You… don't need_ …to be by me every chance you get. I myself like time to think. And, don't take it personally, but… I'm NOT interested… Yeah? No?"

He stares at me dreamily, giving me no indication that any of my sentence was heard.

"Are you- Are you _serious_? Okay… um… let's rephrase that… _Lloyd_ … can _yoooou_ give _meeee_ some _space_? As in go _away_ , leave me _alone_ , I don't want to talk to you _now_ , _ever_ , and perhaps _forever_?"

Almost immediately his head perks up.

So maybe he does listen. Noted.

"You said my _name_ …"

Or not.

I sigh- more of a groan- and push myself off the ground, lugging the small bag over my shoulder effortlessly. It's mostly filled with our food and water supplies, smaller weapons, and any materials needed to survive out here. It's not much, but, I still consider myself lucky when Lloyd handed it over willingly. Once upon a time he wouldn't let me near anything this important.

"Everyone says your name. It's a _name_ for crying out loud."

"But… it's like _fireworks_ when you say it… because… I know I was on your mind for even just a splinter of a second… Just like how you're on my mind every second of the day…"

First Spinjitzu Master… He needs an antidote _fast_.

I shake my head in some degree of disbelief, promising myself that for the whole of this journey I'm going to push him away as _far_ as possible. The real Lloyd would appreciate that for _sure_. I guess I owe it to him.

He, however, has different plans.

"I can carry that. You shouldn't have to…"

"Lloyd… we're only going to the edge of the forest. Then we're flying off to the city. I'm more than capable of carrying a _backpack_ for a few hours or so…"

"Y-You said my name…"

A few hours? With _him_? _Why_ universe? What did I _do_?

" _You know what_? Carry the bag… Do what you want. I'm not going to argue…"

"Can… Can I hold your hand?"

"No! N! O! I'm not in the mood for this right now…"

…

…

…

…

"How about now?"

"UGH!"

* * *

You can feel so small next to many things. Big things. Big moments. Big feelings.

Well, right now, as I stand at the foot of the most _massive_ building I've _ever_ seen, I feel small. Smaller than small.

It makes me realize how human I am. I'm just a normal person, tasked with facing massive things, only to eventually be crushed. It makes me want to curl up. Curl up and try and reassure myself that the world _does_ need me. I'm not just a small part of it. I play a huge role…

I've heard a lot about Borg Industries, and, have even seen this skyscraper from a distance. But, I never felt prepared to enter. To enter as someone I'm not. The new leader, even if just temporarily. I'm unprepared to be the unprepared leader at that…

On top of the inevitable humiliation to come, Lloyd just will not let go of my hand. Seliel and Griffin, who are already in the building due to Lloyd causing some more _setbacks_ , are two different people in comparison to my team. Heaven only knows what they'll do if they find out about Lloyd. Zander, of course won't be happy, but, I'm more worried about what everyone else will do… and whether their joking, pranking, and teasing will affect the real Lloyd.

One thing's for sure: I'm going to owe him a _massive_ apology at the end of this…

Until they find out though, I'm going to try and hide his condition as much as possible.

"Remember what I said?" I address him, placing both hands on his shoulders. His eyes go wide as soon as I make contact, and, he looks like he's about to _actually_ melt.

Oh, _why_ does he have to look at me like that? Like I'm some kind of goddess who should be worshipped every chance he gets. Like I'm the farthest star that he's constantly wishing upon and trying to reach. Like I'm every sunset and every sunrise to happen in history, marveled upon for the light and beauty.

"About what?"

And _why_ does he never listen to any of the _important_ things I say… He can only pay attention to the little things that _never_ matter.

I say his name? Let's make a big deal out of it.

I cough or sneeze, and, suddenly he's freaking out, thinking I'm about to _die_.

If I so much as stumble, Lloyd's all over me, checking for serious injuries.

And he's constantly claiming he'll do _anything_ for me…

Wait a minute…

"I, uhm… I said _earlier_ that these people are, uhhh, your followers…"

"Followers?"

I nod, rapidly. "You're their _fearless_ leader… who, uh, slays monsters. And protects people… People like _me_! Hopeless damsels who are trapped and in danger…"

"You're in _danger_?! I-I- what should I do?"

His panic slowly settles as he looks towards Borg Tower with a new resolve. Being a particularly murderous and heroic look.

"Yes! Oh _yes_ I _am_! I didn't want to tell you until it, uh, actually _mattered_. But, if you really want to save me, you _must_ hide your love for me… _no one_ can know that you and I care for each other… because then…. Then… then they'll take me _away_! The _dangerous_ enemy will come and take _me_ away from _you_. _Forever_."

" _No…_ " he breathes

"I _know_. The _possibility_ … it's too much to imagine! My, er, _distressed_ heart could _not_ possibly bear the separation from you. My _mighty_ hero…"

I resist the urge to laugh at all of this…

 _Laugh? I think I'm going to be sick._

 _Oh, come on… this is_ _ **funny**_ _. Lighten up!_

 _Tell me how funny it is when he suddenly thinks you love him back. We've both seen what this has done to him. What if it takes him farther?_

 _Oh please… how far can this stuff carry him?_

 _ **Maybe**_ _to the point where he's down on one knee. STOP giving him ideas while you still have a chance!_

Real Lloyd… I hope you don't remember _any_ of this. For both our sakes…

"My affection for you runs deeper than every canyon. Every river. It's almost impossible to hide… but, for you, I'd do impossible things every day…"

 _Genius plan backfired, huh? Don't say I didn't warn you…_

"Uh, yeah…" I mumble as I realize it's _his_ hands on _my_ shoulders now, making me feel… smaller… "Then, let's get on with it, huh?"

"Right."

Once again, he looks towards the building we stand in front of, before reaching behind his back to draw his sword.

"Whoa there!" I yell, seeing where he's going with this. I rush to stop him from moving forward with a _sword_. " _That_ is not needed. These are our _friends_."

"Everyone is an enemy," he claims, fiercely, trying to move around me.

"Lloyd! Just _put_ the sword _away_!" I hiss, trying to yank the blade out of his grip. I may have underestimated him though. He might be under the effects of a plant, but, that doesn't make him any less weak physically.

"I can't, love. I'm _protecting_ you. Any one of these people could be _spies_ for the _enemy_ …"

"But… our cover! We can't let them know we suspect _anything_!"

Finally, he stops. And thank _goodness_.

"Good point…" Lloyd mumbles, his eyes no less determined. Finally, the light reflecting off the steel blade fades, as he puts it behind his back once again. I let out a silent sigh of relief. I can only imagine the reactions to Lloyd full out attacking security. "Stay behind me then…"

Once he strides ahead, I know it's safe to roll my eyes. Not that he'd notice if I had done it in front of him. Or, if he did happen to catch the gesture, it's not like he'd _care_.

But, as much as I hate the fact that he now feels one-hundred-percent responsible for looking after me, I still follow his lead, wanting to hide as my presence starts to attract the attention of several security officers and workers.

Somehow, despite all the pointing, turned conversations, and flashing phones, Lloyd and I get to an elevator. But it's what comes next that worries me.

Apparently, my nerves are noticeable. Probably not to _everyone_ , but, if there's anyone who can pick up on hidden emotions, it'd be Lloyd. Even when he isn't quite thinking correctly.

As the doors shut, I don't object to him inching closer, comforting my hand with his. All day I've had to shout at him to keep his distance, however, right now, I don't care. All I need is something to keep me grounded, no matter _how_ bizarre that thing is.

And what's bizarre is my newfound longing to want to stay here for just a few moments longer.

But that's a dangerous longing. So, as we near our determined floor, my fingers slowly slip away from his, not a single word exchanged. And, although I hate to see the pained look on his face as he stares straight ahead, I can't bear to do anything about it. Right now, he'll be the last of my worries. Hopefully soon he won't have to be a worry…

The soft ding of the elevator draws all my attention to the opening doors, revealing a vast space, with wide glass windows, several comfortable blue and white pieces of furniture, and, of course, a small crowd of Elemental Masters who made it back here alive.

Which is heartbreaking. There aren't many here.

All at once, every pair of eyes in the room is turned to us, making me want to shrink.

But, for some reason, in spite of how much I want to, I stand a little bit taller, walking forward.

 _No! Go back! What are you doing!_

 _I'm helping. You're not going to get where you need to be if you hide from the rest of the world._

 _I have the right to be cautious! Everywhere YOU'VE led me has been TROUBLE!_

But, despite that argument, I do feel… braver. Like I could do anything I wanted. I know I have power, but, I've never realized how _much_. How much runs through my veins. How _strong_ it is. Dangerous, even...

Actually, no. That's a bit too ambitious for my tastes...

This feeling is... odd...

However, I don't have much time to dwell on that before something crashes into me.

Or, well... _someone_.

Nya, ever the greatest sister, immediately wraps her arms around me in a somewhat fierce and forceful hug. The swift gesture catches me off guard.

"Don't EVER do that again. You had _all_ of us so worried... I couldn't stop thinking about you and Zane. A-And then Lloyd said he had something else to do and he'd be running late... When he didn't inform us of your condition I feared the worse..."

"Nya..." I laugh... "I'm _okay..."_

Are you okay?

Are you okay?

Are you okay?

YES! I am! It's NOT a question that needs to be asked more than ONCE!

I'm... perfectly fine.

 _But Zane's not._

And I can see in her eyes that that's _exactly_ what she's thinking.

As soon as I remember, the tears well up in my eyes, and, thankfully, I'm pulled back into her.

"He'll be alright. I'm sure you did everything you could. Knowing you, it was probably Lloyd that had to drag you away from a fight..."

 _No Nya. You couldn't be more wrong. I didn't do_ _ **anything**_ _. I_ _ **ran**_ _, fearing for my own life. And Lloyd didn't keep me from doing something about it... he had to come rescue me..._

"And _you_..." Nya continues upon my awkward smile. Now, she addresses Lloyd, one hand on her hip. "A little more _detail_ would have been appreciated..."

Despite her annoyance, she still wraps him in a hug, much like she did with me. However, unlike me, Lloyd doesn't relax at _all_. Instead, he stands there, tense, with a horrified look on his face. And, when his eyes meet mine, I recognize the pleading look.

With a nervous laugh, I pull Nya out of the hug, tugging her by her wrist.

"Um... we can talk about this later. Just... where's Zander? I need to talk with him..."

Nya shrugs. "Beats me. Borg was kind enough to let everyone stay a few nights. This place is practically a hotel."

I sigh, trying not to panic. I need my brother. Maybe if I tell him about Lloyd, he'll be able to help get him back to normal. That way I don't have to deliver a plan myself...

"I _need_ to see him... do you know where he'd most likely be?"

I can tell she's holding something back. Not knowledge per say. More of an observation. "He and Kai haven't been around in a while. I don't think he's here. But, when they get back, I'll tell him to come find you. I imagine you need rest."

Yes. I do, actually.

Looking behind me, I find Lloyd slightly distanced away from me, and, trying so hard to keep that distance there. I sigh at this.

"That'd be appreciated. And... Lloyd needs some too... It's been an unholy amount of traveling."

Nya chuckles, pointing down a hallway.

"there should be a few empty rooms down there. Not the most comfortable place to sleep, but, at least it's quiet..."

Smiling, I wrap her in a hug once again.

"Thank you, Nya. Really..."

"Your welcome," My best friend replies as I pull away. "I'll wake you when you're needed."

With our farewells, I nod in Lloyd's direction, watching as his face beams at the gesture.

"Nya said this way..."

And, before he can say something stupid, I pull him away from the center of the room, pushing him in front of me.

"N-Nya?" He asks, as soon as we're far away enough.

"Yes. Your teammate. Girl. Black hair? Or am I the only one you could focus on?"

He sighs... more admiratively than frustrated. "You're like the sun... in wh-"

"In which my beauty cannot compare to any other, and you look forward to seeing me every morning and every night AND let's not forget the you'd wait one-thousand nights just to see me again... We _kind_ _of_ covered this already. Twenty-seven times... Or, you know... Twenty-eight..."

Finally, we make it all the way down the hallway to the second to last door. Stepping around Lloyd, who looks around in confusion, I twist the doorknob.

The rooms are obviously used for some types of storage, as there are boxes stacked in every corner. But, for the most part, it's fairly empty. And quite far away from the 'crowd'.

So, I push Lloyd in, and give him a thumbs up.

"You get some sleep, kay? I'll just be in the next room."

Annndd... I should have locked him in there while I had the chance. My mistake...

"What?!" Lloyd cries, immediately rushing out of the room, to my irritation. "You can't stay _alone_! I-I'll sleep with you..."

"Absolutely NOT!" I cry in response, looking down the hallway for anyone who might be watching our interaction. No one's in our line of view. "Lloyd, it's _fine_. I'm just _one_ room away! Behind a _wall_...!"

 _Regretting your decision?_

 _No... It was a rather... genius plan, actually. This probably would have happened anyways. I'm positive my lie had nothing to do with this._

 _Mmmhhmmm_

"B-But I need to _protect_ you... So that they won't come for you..."

 _Regretting it_ _ **now**_ _?_

I growl, glaring at him. He doesn't even flinch.

I _hate_ this...

...

...

And I hate what I'm about to do.

 _"Fine."_ I snap, "But you stay on the _other_ side of the room. And you'll be _quiet_. As in _completely silent_..."

He nods, rapidly, pressing his hand into mine.

"Anything for you..."

"Yeah, yeah, good to know..." I roll my eyes, yanking my hand away, and walking into the small space, prepared to just collapse into sleep at any moment.

Years of Ninja training, and rather uncomfortable beds, have prepared me for sleeping in nearly _every_ environment. So, the lack of a cushion is far from uncomfortable. In fact, I'd say sleeping on the floor is just as comfortable as ever.

And closing my eyes for just a mere few minutes...

Even better.

I can feel all the tenseness in my body slowly slip away as I take in the sweet music of silence, the presence of the darkness replacing the blinding light of the sun. A little time to myself has never felt so good...

Until I realize that I'm not even alone.

Lloyd, unlike me, just can't seem to find a position he's content with. Instead, he turns, moaning softly every now and then, as he tries to _not_ look over his shoulder.

I almost feel bad. Just a little.

I blink several times, trying to figure out what I should do. Go to sleep and just leave him there? Or...

 _No. Don't do it. I swear if you-_

"Lloyd?" I whisper, despite not wanting to. But he saved my _life_. Who knows how long I would have been asleep in that field without being stumbled upon by something dangerous. This obviously isn't the real Lloyd, but, if he were, and resting was bothering him _this_ much... I'd do something. I think I owe it to him...

"Y-Yeah?" He whispers back, still not looking over his shoulder. Though, even in the dark, I can sense that everything in him wants to be over on my side of the room.

I sigh.

"Sleep well... okay?"

His voice is pained, making me wince slightly. "I know."

 _Don't feel BAD for him... He's_ _ **fine**_ _..._

Exhaling, I turn my body away from his, trying to drown out his presence, and, after an agonizing amount of time, the shadows lull me to sleep, hopefully far away from the reality my life has become. Not a single word is exchanged. Not a sound to be heard. Not a thing to be seen. Nor a worry to worry about.

My own heartbeat acting as my lullaby. My own breathes assuring me that I'm safe. My own eyes giving way.

But why do I always forget that dreams are only nightmares in disguise?

* * *

 **Ready for disaster? I sure AM! Hey everyone, it's me again :D Back for another update. And hooo boy, thing have taken a turn for this fic. Not gonna lie, it turned out SO much different than what I was imagining, but, I hope it worked all the same. I try not to rush ^.^**

 **I would say I'm sorry for the cliffhanger... but I'm not. It all made sense in this chapter, right? Well, if not, too bad! You're stuck with this newer Lloyd for a while XD**

 **Let's just dive right into the thank you's. Shout out's go to ThePowerOfOats and MiraculousFanGirl22 for favoriting/following. And more thanks to those of you who reviewed: EnergyBlastNinjaWriter, LloydLuvr, Guest (1), AddisonWalker, Guest (2), and MiraculousFanGirl22 (on a few previous chapters). All of your support is greatly appreciated ^.^**

 **EB : Twisted you say? Ah, what do you make of this? This is kind of beyond twisted XD Thanks for the review... It made me smile to say the least**

 **LloydLuvr : aw shucks... My heart is jumping for joy knowing the chapter was enjoyed. I can't say how long he'll be like this, but, I can tell you he'll stay this way until they find the antidote. At least a couple more chapters. I wish I could say for sure XD**

 **Guest 1 : Sorry ^.^ The cliffhanger was KIND OF necessary. I restrained from adding another one in this chapter tho XD Thanks for your sweet words **

**AddisonWalker : Hey, thanks! Humor isn't my strong pint, so, I'm glad that some laughs or smiles could be shared. As for the well written comment, I don't even know what to say ^.^ I guess thanks can go a long way**

 **Guest 2 : Aw thank you so much! Certainly, more to come, I can promise you that**

 **MiraculousFanGirl22 : technically, you didn't review on the LAST chapter, but, I wanted to say thank you none the less. Those few reviews were extremely sweet and definitely made me smile :D **

**Welp, that's all for today. For those of you who stick around to read this, I have a new poll XD I would appreciate a few more votes for any of you who have the time. Peace out guys!**

 **~Rain**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Claire's POV**

Water. Water is a lot of things. Calm. Graceful.

It's beautiful. With the sun shining ten times more brightly or the moon making a moonlight trail along the rippling edges.

But it's also dangerous.

Water holds beauty. But it also holds an unknown world of horror and death.

I'm drowning.

The salty liquid rushes into my lungs, trying to fill any space available. It burns almost like a fire would, and I try to call out in agony.

All that comes out is silence, the bubbles filled with my own air rising out of my reach.

I try and close my eyes, to imagine that the sting enforced upon them isn't real. That the deep excruciating pain in my head isn't real. For every second that I do so, I'm pulled deeper and deeper. And for every second that I do so, I get closer and closer.

To death that is.

The light of the sun is still visible above the water, making the water seem almost... calm. Serene.

But as I choke out my final breath of air, every color begins to fade. The pain blinds my tired eyes, and, unfortunately, I let the pain take me further. I let it take me away.

* * *

That's the thing about dreams.

They aren't real.

They're an illusion. A trick of the mind. They can be desires...

But they can also be fears.

The dreams feel so _real_ now, as if I'm _actually_ experiencing my demise. I don't feel as if it's a trick. I don't feel as if they're pictures that just replay over and over. The pain I experience in those dreams feel solid. The pain is whole, not some wistful faraway feeling. I could feel the weight of the water slamming into me. I could feel the daggers in my throat as I struggled to find oxygen completely. It felt _real_. Almost too real.

It's gotten to the point where I can't tell if I'm waking up anymore. Perhaps every day I wake up in another dream. Maybe I've never actually, woken up. Maybe my endless days are really just one big endless nightmare.

For the past few weeks, I've awoken the same way. Breathing heavily with sweat lining my forehead. My skin would be ghostly white, and, sometimes I'd even scream. I'm thankful that Nya's a heavy sleeper.

This time, however, something's different about waking up. There's someone waiting for me.

My voice has completely given way by the time I open my eyes. I can't. The pain. The soreness is like an electric shock, reverberating throughout my throat as I try to use it. I close my eyes again

The scream isn't a scream. Instead it's a cough. Almost too similar to the way I choked endlessly on the water. I still feel as if it's there. I still feel as if I should be trying to force every drop of it out before it forced the oxygen out of _me_.

Nevertheless, despite my disoriented eyesight, aching throat, and pounding head, I open my eyes again, finding that the world around me has swallowed me whole in darkness once again.

I can't help it.

Out of habit, I bolt up, not bothering to calm my racing, uneven breaths. Those are the least of my concerns.

It only takes a few moments to realize I'm not drowning. The scratching my breathing leaves behind is due to dryness, not water. I'm safe. But I'm afraid.

I still can't muster a word as I'm pulled closer. Words are whispered, but my they go right past me. I can't even contemplate my situation. Where I am. What happened before I fell into sleep. It's only me trying to convince myself that it was all of dream. None of it was real. None of it was even slightly true. The water didn't soak my clothes. My arms didn't fail me as I tried to swim. The waves didn't swallow me whole. The air didn't abandon me completely.

I'm back to reality.

But, still, the tears collect on the brim of my eyes.

"You stopped breathing..." Lloyd mumbles, as the first one escapes. I shiver as he wraps his arms around me, ever so carefully. He positions himself so that my smaller builds fits perfectly against his, with his hand coiled loosely against my waist, holding me to him. His touch is haunting. But, I can't help but be grateful for his warmth.

I don't even care anymore. I lean into him, further, resting my head on his shoulder as I try to get myself together.

"I was so scared..." He continues, daring to go even farther as he wipes away a stray teardrop that smoothly glides down my cheek.

I don't know what it is about those words... what it is about the way he says it... but, those words sounded different than what he's been saying recently. They sound almost... real. Like how my dream felt. Like, somehow the actual him broke through that invisible wall just for a sliver of a moment. Though, I know dreams are only that. And I also understand that the Lloyd I know isn't himself. None of what he's saying is actually him.

But, that doesn't explain how...warm... I feel inside as he says those words.

 _You're in shock. You're imagining that feeling. Twisting it to become something you want. This is not him._

 _But I wish it was..._

And I surprise myself with that thought. I never knew that longing existed. The longing to have Lloyd next to me right now, instead of the blind one. The one blinded by a love too fake. A love that only goes one way.

 _Or... does it? The whole dream... the one with him in it... what_ _ **was**_ _it that made me want to stay so badly. What was it that distracted me from the truth..._

 _You know as well as I do why you wanted to stay. Why you so badly wanted that dream to be your reality..._

No... no. I don't know. The dream was just a coincidence. There was nothing about it that I desired. Or that I knew would be true.

At least I think.

"I'm fine..." I assure him, breaking away, and wiping any evidence, being the tears, off my face.

But he looks at me with concern. And a deep compassion.

Reaching out, Lloyd tucks a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. And, against my will, I find myself holding my breath.

"But you're not. You're _lying_."

It's dark. I can hardly see him. Yet, I know it's his breath that breezes past my skin. He holds me tighter, prompting me to look at him.

Once again, I'm taken off guard. I avert my gaze, trying not to think of this too deeply. Perhaps if Lloyd were acting like himself, that sentence would have some meaning. It'd mean he actually _cared_.

But because of that stupid plant, his sudden compassion is fake beyond reason. Lies meant to drive me to a breaking point.

If only I knew what the breaking point was, though.

"I-It doesn't matter," I mumble, pushing myself off Lloyd only to lean on the wall for support. I hold my head and shake it lightly, trying to not the dizziness take over anymore. "It _never_ mattered. Because I'm _fine_. You can stop looking at me like I'm about to shatter at any moment."

I close my eyes, like I do every morning after one of these things. There's no mirror for me to look in to, but, that doesn't stop me.

 _You are strong. You were chosen. You are The Silver Ninja. No one in the world can do what you do._

"Right." He agrees, breaking the silence.

Of _course_ he agrees. He'll agree with anything now, so long as it doesn't contradict his valid 'beliefs'.

"You say _nothing_ about this to anyone, you hear me?"

"Right."

I place a hand on my hip, trying to let him know with my stare that I _mean_ this- though he probably can't see me. No one knows about these dreams. And no one ever _will_. _Assuming_ this knowledge will fade _with_ the effects.

"I'm serious Lloyd. Should anyone else know about what just happened... there'll be a whole mess I can't clean." An idea hits me, and, I could almost smile. "In fact, how about you don't say _anything_ _at all_... hm? If you're _that_ committed... It'd surely relieve me of a _headache_." I joke... almost. His complete silence does sound appealing.

Lloyd bites his lip, seeming troubled at the thought. I roll my eyes.

"Well?"

He groans this time, nodding.

 _That's one way to shut him up, I guess. Thank you. Now I'm deprived of this mess as well._

 _Why, you're very welcome._

I guess that was easier than I thought... but... I feel somewhat guilty about... I don't know

Using him.

Taking advantage of his current state...

It feels wrong.

Regardless of what's going on inside his head, Lloyd just helped me out. Cold is the last thing I should be towards him. I bite my lip, kind of wanting to take it back.

 _You do that, and I'll throw you into a river. You've got him wrapped around your finger! What more do you want?_

 _I want him to go back to normal..._ _I-I miss him. I really do right about now._

 _To normal? Back to the boy who clearly didn't love you as you did him? Who still doesn't love you as you do him?_

 _I-I don't love him. Not anymore._

 _Lying to yourself is almost as bad as wanting the lies. Why do you think that dream you had about him was so influential? You_ _ **wanted**_ _to stay. And you would've. Had I not been able to reach you._  
 _And you only wanted to stay because you wanted it to be real. Admit it. You still love him. Maybe a little more than you should..._

Love...  
Love...

I love him...

Do I?...

Love...

A thousand different moments flash before my eyes...

* * *

 _I lay on my bed, looking at the world above me, three words repeating over. And over. And over again._

 _ **Claire Liana Garmadon. Doesn't sound too bad**_

* * *

 _"Green's not my most favorite color, but I think it suits me."_

 _I blush, involuntarily thinking of Lloyd._

 _Lloyd..._

* * *

 _I've waited for this for what feels like forever._

 _His hand finds itself on my cheek, while my waist is firmly grasped by his other hand._

 _Maybe... after everything... maybe this is it. The exact moment I've longed for. The moment I need._

 _My first kiss. Given to me by the only boy I can ever imagine being happy with._

* * *

 _"No!" I yell, trying to push the words from my head. But they come, despite any of my efforts._

 _ **I think I'm in love with him...**_

* * *

 _Our smiles are brighter than any sun rise I've ever seen in my life. He twirls me, quite sloppily, and pulls me back in. None of us can contain our laughter._

 _With no one else with us, with the rain acting as our music, with our clothes soaking wet, I honestly can't imagine a better moment than this._

 _Or maybe I can._

 _A first kiss can always make every moment more spectacular._

* * *

 _He tickles my side, and gosh darn it, I squeal, only prompting him to continue. There's a small hint of a playful fire in his eyes..._

 _"You're ticklish..."_

 _"Lloyd!" I giggle, trying to get him to stop. But I can't stop squirming to get out of his grip. And, my heavy laughter only keeps me in place. "Stop!"_

 _"Only if you promise to wake up..."_

* * *

 _His smirk definitely has a deeper message. I look away with a slight smile._

 _"Dancing or singing?"_

 _If I could laugh any more than I already have, I would. This is quite the question. "Uhhh neither!"_

 _"You **have** to answer one..."_

 _Who knew the Green Ninja could be so much trouble?_

 _"Dancing." I reply, with a shy tilt of my head..._

 _"Soo... what are the odds of a dance? You know... you and me?"_

 _"Zero to none!" I giggle, only smiling brighter at his insanely absurd question._

 _"Then how about a deal? I give you an apology and you owe me a dance..."_

 _I think about that for a moment. Though, I really don't have to. I already know what I want my answer to be. "You drive a hard bargain sir... but I accept."_

* * *

 _"NO!" I scream, fighting the tears. That can't be right. Lloyd... he... He's alive. I know it. "LLOYD! HELP ME!" I've never realized how deeply I could miss someone. And it's true. I miss Lloyd. I need him with me right now. The thought of possibly never seeing him again... it's too much. I **love** him. "PLEASE!"_

* * *

 _"You never told me..." He replies, almost unsure. At the correct answer, my heart drops. And it shatters against everything I thought I knew about him._

 _Maybe it just wasn't meant to be..._

 _Or so I thought... there's one word that I didn't know could make my whole world fall into place again._

 _"Rain..." The other whispers, playing with the word as though he sees it exactly the way I do. And, as I meet his beautiful, comforting, green eyes, I know only one thing. I fell in love with the right person._

* * *

 _We stand on the roof, only holding each other close. Like if we get farther apart, we'll somehow lose each other._

 _"Promise me..." I whisper, watching the edges of his mouth curve upwards in a sad smile as my breath grazes his lips. Almost desperate for just a single word from him, I close my eyes, imagining every second of that dream. From the scenery, to Lloyd, to his hand firmly in mine, to my head rested gently on his shoulder... to the undeniable silver ring on my finger._

 _Somehow, I just know he sees it too._

 _"I promise..."_

 _No relief has ever compared to this moment._

 _"Lloyd?" I ask, after a while of our silent embracing. The sun has completely set, and around us are stars. Ever so beautiful._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I love you... I want you to understand that. As in... don't ever doubt that love for you ever again."_

 _"I love you too..." He hesitates, drawing in a breath, before bending down to kiss my cheek. "Forever and always. And don't ever doubt that..."_

* * *

 **Love**... it's quite the concept.

But, I know one thing for sure. It's real.

My relationship with Lloyd was never one of deceit. It was always true. He loved me. As I did him. There's nothing else to it.

And... I guess I do miss it. I miss Lloyd. I miss what we had. Just thinking about it, my heart aches for that memory of comfort. Just to be held in his arms again. Or to giggle at nothing at all. Or to whisper goodnight in his ear and seal his lips with a soft kiss.

A kiss...

Our exact good bye to each other. I remember taking in that final one entirely, only to spend the rest of the night trying to imagine he was still there, holding me. That one gesture haunted me for longer than I cared to admit.

And it still haunts me.

I can almost still remember the feel of it. The passion behind it as we said farewell. The impact it has on me.

First Spinjitzu Master... that kiss is every dream and every nightmare I've ever had in a lifetime. Every laugh and every tear I've given to him. That kiss and how much it still means to me... that's the proof.

I love Lloyd. After everything... I still can't let him go. Maybe from my mind, but, definitely not from my heart.

… _so what if I do? Like you said... he'd never return those feelings. Even if they're one-sided, they won't matter._

 _Ugh. If I had a head to ache, it would be aching right about now. You do one of two things: Take what you want and_ _ **make**_ _him love you or live your life alone. Though I don't particularly like this boy, for my own valid reasons, if he doesn't get in my way, he's fine._

 _For someone who doesn't agree with love, you seem to be taking this very well. You're not at_ _ **all**_ _bothered by my... attraction, of sorts?_

 _Like I said. I have plans. So long as he's far away, I don't care_ _ **what**_ _you want to do with him._

 _You only get more and more confusing._

 _As the voice in your head, you are obligated to ignore my confusing manner as often as you like. I don't necessarily enjoy your company any more than you do mine._

 _I don't know... you're actually kind of growing on me. You're clearly so much more than a voice in my head. I'd almost consider you a friend..._

 _ **Friend**_ _._ I could almost see the eyeroll. _Peachy._

 _What? I mean it. You've actually helped me through a lot. And now I know that my company isn't something you dismiss. Tell me I annoy you all you want, but, as I understand now, you get kind of lonely from time to time. It must be hard being so... hidden._

 _This is my fate. You suffer yours and I'll suffer mine. I was created to be hidden. Until the last moments..._

 _Ooookkaay then... Aura._

 _Aura?_

 _I figured you could use a name, you know? Knowing that you have something to belong to you... well... it says a lot. I mean... only if you want it. Or if you'd like a different one..._

 _Aura..._  
 _That's quite nice actually..._

 _Really?_

 _Oh_ _ **calm**_ _down. I'm so over this sappy-ness. Your intimacy for the boy is already too much of a nuisance._

 _I-I mean-_

I blush, canceling my flow of thoughts if only to return to the issue-s at hand.

Or for the issue-s at hand to return to me.

A soft knock sounds behind me, and, I quickly whip my head around at the sound. Lloyd's still in here...

"Uhm, yes?"

"Hey Claire." It's Nya "I came to come get you. Are you hungry at all? Kai brought pizza..."

So Kai's back. That means Zander is too.

"Uh yeah. Just a minute!"

I hurry over to Lloyd, and he stands up hurriedly, grabbing my hands.

"You need to hide!" I hiss, shoving him into the corner of the dark room, making it so he's behind the door when I open it.

"But-" he starts, before smacking his hands over his mouth, remembering his earlier promise.

"Not a sound out of you!" I whisper yet again, silencing him from saying anything more. He stares at me, slightly shocked, before puffing out his cheeks to hold his breath. Then he flashes me a thumbs up.

In response, I shake my head, moving to open the door.

There, once again, is the friendly smile of my friend. Despite whatever might have happened, I return that genuine gesture.

"You slept a good while. Figured I'd still come and get you even before Zander got back..."

It's only then that the weight of her words hit me.

"He's not here?"

"Nope. I thought he went with Kai too. But when I asked him, he said he didn't see him."

 _Oh Zander... where are you?_

The worry follows after that thought. With all the elemental masters going missing, I can't believe no one thought to worry about my brother. He may not be an elemental, but, from what I've seen, he's quite powerful. What if...

"Well," I stand up taller, knowing what this'll mean for me. Just... where do I start? I have no clue how to construct something like this. "Ask around. We have to find out where exactly our friends are."

"Got it..." She replies, before placing a hand on my shoulder, with a raised eyebrow. "Something _happened_ between you two, I assume?"

A pink tint brushes past my cheeks. "Um, yes and no. We're friends Nya. He just thought it was time to take charge for once..."

"Ah, whatever the case, I'm glad you two aren't at each other's throats. He's such a good guy. I can tell he's really trying to make an effort for you..."

"How so?" I ask, hoping she really can't read my thoughts.

"Well... he smiles a lot, which is saying something. There's been something that's not quite right about him these past few weeks... like he's been holding his breath. I'm sure everyone can see it. And..." She scrunches her nose in thought. "And he stops by our room every so often to check up on you. But, you've been spending so much time in the city and all, I've had to tell him you weren't there." Then she smiles yet again. "And he had a massive argument with Wu when trying to get you to come along. Sensei was not happy. And we were all shocked. It's unlike Lloyd to do that."

I've found myself face to face, yet again, with knowledge that makes my head hurt.

"The point being," Nya concludes, moving the hand on my shoulder to my arm, "He cares. We all do. And it does us good to see him letting you do this. I have faith this plan will work..."

With that, Nya glides away, completely unaware of how much the truth gets to me.

It leaves me in a daze.

Which I am snapped out of when something snakes around my waist, holding me in yet another embrace.

"What are you doing?" I ask in irritation, as he rest his head in the crook of my neck.

"Hugging you." Lloyd replies, digging his head further. "Just wanted to see you smile..."

I've never felt so conflicted before. Between the comfort and discomfort his touch brings me.

I push myself off of him, neatly dusting myself off as if he could transfer some kind of disease. I refuse to act all mushy over him.

"Who do you think I am Llo-" _Darn it, don't say his name!_ "Just... do you know who I am? Is the girl you're head over heels for even _me_?"

Lloyd gives me an injured look.

"Of course it is..."

"Then who am I?!"

My sharp glare pierces into his confused orbs of green. I can't play this game of true or false anymore.

"Say my name..." I demand. He just stares at me, unable to say anything, "Say it! Who am I?"

"You're an angel..."

"No! That's not me! You don't even know who you're talking to! Just _snap out of it_!"

"I-I'm sorry..." He whispers. I watch as tears form along his eyes, and, instantly, I freeze. I've never seen Lloyd cry.

But this isn't Lloyd.

" _Claire_." I say, pushing him square in the chest. He stumbles back, wistfully gripping the hand that touched him. "My name is _Claire_. You had me. You had me a long time ago. And you would have me... right here right now... if you can fight whatever it is that's going on with you."

"I- I can't... I don't-t..."

" _Remember_! I need you to _remember_! You're not _you_! Lloyd would see everything _wrong_ with me! He noticed it before! The list of faults... it's the exact reason why you _had_ to let _go_!"

Lloyd's eyes are defeated. "I don't understand..."

 _Neither do I_...

"Let's go..." I demand, already turning away. My head and heart are having a never-ending battle. Pretty soon, I might say things I dread.

Like how much I need him.

He doesn't listen to me. Lloyd stays right where he is.

"I said _let's go_ , Lloyd."

I storm towards the door, quite content with the thought of leaving him behind. But it's the seriousness of the word that stops me...

"No." Lloyd says, lifting his chin. He doesn't move an inch.

 _Hm. That wasn't supposed to happen..._

 _No Aura. No it wasn't._

I turn around to face him, already fuming. But, all I have to do is take one look at his face and realize that what I'm doing is _wrong_...

"What?"

"No." He says again, becoming softer. "Claire... she... was..." He moans in pain, clutching his head. "... I loved her. She..." Lloyd shakes his head again. "Claire?"

 _Aura what is going on?_

 _I... don't know._

"Yes?" I breathe, almost too afraid to answer. My hands tremble, and, I try to calm them, but, fail.

Immediately, he cups my shaking hands in his and holds them, delicately, leading me back from the light from the doorway. Back to the shadows of comfort.

"Stars..." He replies, looking down, positively troubled. I look to him, asking him without words to stop whatever he's doing.

"Stars?"

"And... blue flowers. With... _cinnamon..._ candles. She said... ninety-nine... and snow globes. And- And... purple..."

 _I don't understand. H-How is he doing that? He has yet to remember a single thing about anyone or anything he's close to..._

 _He's trying to remember... for me..._

"Claire?" He continues... looking around frantically. The panic settles into every movement, as his terrified eyes blindly trail every corner of this room. He reaches out, grabbing nothing in the process.

I watch... completely horrified. And surprised. And terribly happy at the same time.

"Claire? W-Where..."

"Shhh..." I say, softly touching his extended hand. For once, I hold his in mine, ignoring everything that tells me to do otherwise. If my head and heart are at war, then, for now, I'm going to let my heart guide me. "Lloyd... you're okay. I'm right here..."

As my hand gently trails along his cheek, his deep frown becomes lighter, and he looks at me with his bright eyes.

"You said my name."

I smile too, daring to laugh, even just a little. "That I did... That I did..."

"And... you smiled..." Somehow, even though I don't think it's possible, his becomes brighter as well. "I feel like I'd wait an eternity just to see that smile..."

My heart flutters for just a splinter of a moment, and, I realize that I've never allowed myself to properly get lost in his eyes. Even though the lighting is dim, and we're covered completely in darkness... I feel as though is eyes are gleaming just like the way they used to. I know he's not in the right mind right now... but... it's clear that there's still some part of him left. The part I always adored and have missed greatly.

Maybe this setback wasn't the burden I thought it would be. Maybe... maybe it's another chance.

Another chance at the happiness he willingly gave up. Another chance to be in his arms. Another chance to try again... but this time... be in control of what happens...

If so... I'll take it.

 **No POV**

"How did I end up with such _failures_?" The sorcerer grumbled, already fed up with the turn things had taken. "I told you to do ONE thing for me!"

Elvira looked down in an angry shame. "So WHAT?! I let her get away! All you need are the other elementals, right! That's exactly what I've-" Her sentence was cut short by the inability to breathe. Choking, the brunette reached out into thin air, trying to loosen the invisible grip on her throat. Instead, she was met with cold black eyes.

" _Watch_ _your_ _mouth_ , _girl_." He spat with malice. "Your personal affairs will _not_ get in my way. You are easily _disposable_."

With that he waved his twisted staff, releasing his hold on her. The gem entangled at the top glimmered purple as he did so.

Elvira looked at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"Please... I can get her. Just give me another chance..."

The Master waved his hand, almost as if dismissing her.

"I have given you multiple. Yet, it is hard to see where your loyalties lie..."

The girl kept her eyes fixed on the ground, almost afraid of what would happen to her. She couldn't be a failure. Not like Zander. She was more powerful. Stronger. Smarter.

"I have another task for you..." Her Master sang, almost to her delight. But his gaze was still loathing. "I need the boy. Your... _brother_..."

" _Zander_?!" She scoffed, becoming angry once again. "I-I No! I can be BETTER! Better than HIM! I promise!"

"My word is final." He chuckled, sitting upright in order to face her. "I overlooked his skill. And I have a deal he just can't turn down."

The wisps of purple from her magic appeared in her hand. "After ALL he's done... you're going to choose HIM over ME?! I've given you EVERYTHING you've asked for! He BETRAYED you!"

The Master laughed, harshly. "He knows how to get a job done. Unlike _you_. Now _go_."

The sorceress couldn't stand this anymore.

With an angry scream, she stormed out of the Underworld's Palace, drawing several gazes to her. But, every Skulkin knew not to mess with Elvira, who seemed to be in a particularly bad mood.

Once she was gone, The Master picked up the staff again, rotating the top of it in a circle motion. In front of him, a window opened, and he grinned knowingly when he saw a forest. Four people, it seemed, were present. But he only cared about one.

As if the window could read his thoughts, it zoomed in on one.

The Silver Ninja looked just as daring as he had been led to believe. Like she was ready to fight anything that came her way.

He admired her bravery. But it was clear that she was still young. Impulsive.

His plan clicked into place a long time ago. With Zander's close relationship with the girl... he knew it was only a matter of time before she accepted a different fate.

A better one than death.

* * *

 **First, let me say, I know this chapter is not much. I promise the next one will be action filled and will have slightly more humor. And, second, it is significantly shorter, but please don't judge. I couldn't think today xD Alright! Let's get down to business. Thank you to TheKittenQueen for favoriting and following! Your support means a great deal to me. More thanks to those who reviewed: QueenoftheJordan, LloydLuvr, EnergyBlastNinjaWriter, Addisonwalker, and Meep :D Your words, as always, bring a smile to my face.**

 **QueenoftheJordan: I can't help it! I like being mean! Everything will turn out alright for him in the long run, though. I promise. But, I have plans for this new condition of his.**

 **LloydLuvr: How many times can I say thanks? Well... not enough! Glad you're enjoying as much as I am ^.^ Yes, Lloyd's going to have a tough few days I'll tell ya that. But, for what it's worth, it's quite hilarious xD The voice, Aura now, will definitely be explained. In full detail. Just hold on a bit longer :D**

 **EnergyBlastNinjaWriter: Beautiful you say? Aw thanks :3 I have much bigger plans though. You WILL be jelly. This plot is going to go far.**

 **AddisonWalker: Aww, shucks xD Thanks for that. I needed some motivation**

 **Alright! That's all everyone! Thank you to those who contributed to this chapter, by submitting their favorite moments. It helped a ton! Peace out!**

 **~Rain**


	34. Chapter 34

**WARNING! SHORT CHAPTER XD**

 **I'll explain later. Now we're getting to some Rated T :D**

* * *

Chapter 34

 **No POV**

"UUUGGGHHH!"

Frustration was a rather... frustrating thing.

Unfortunately for the Silver Ninja, her frustration ran deeper than math tests. Or science projects. Or running late for work. This frustration came from something more serious. An actual life or death situation.

Lloyd watched, fiddling with his hands, as she paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, with a serious expression overtaking her features.

"We can work with this," She said, to someone. His heart fluttered as she spoke. It was a relief to him that even when she was frustrated, her voice was still as heavenly.

It was dark. Like, extremely dark. The boy supposed he should have been paying attention to where Claire had taken them while he had the chance. Instead, he had been too enchanted by her very movement to focus on any near surrounding.

Now, he was here. This was not the tall building Claire and him arrived at earlier on. Nor could he particularly see very well. And... it was quite cold.

Lloyd wondered if Claire was cold.

He looked at her outlined figure once again, not daring to tear his eyes away any second longer. It only took mere moments to lose someone completely. He wasn't going to lose her in the dark.

"Claire?" He whispered, becoming impatient yet again. This place made him nervous. And he was starting to shake.

However, one sharp look from her, and, he understood her message. Lloyd bit his lower lip, fighting the urge to say anything to her.

After much practice, Lloyd had finally gotten used to respecting her request to call her by her first name. The other requests she had after that: Well, Claire hadn't had much time to work with him on those.

It still came as a blissful shock to the lovesick boy whenever she happened to say his name. And it was still impossible to stay away from her for too long. And First Spinjitzu Master, her touch made him melt. Which is why, for the entirety of what Claire called a 'mission', a smile had been plastered onto his face. Just like in the forest, it was him and her. And they were waiting for something to happen.

When it did happen, her mood completely flopped. She was yelling. She wasn't happy.

He wondered if she really was cold. Would making her warm help?

He didn't think twice about that.

Unable to take being cold anymore, and the emptiness that came with their separation, and a dozen other conflicting feelings all regarding her, Lloyd hastily wrapped his arms around her stressed figure, pulling her in for a hug.

Claire choked a bit, obviously trying not to rant through the com about her new unexpected predicament.

" _Get off._ " She hissed , as the voice was speaking into her ear. " _Lloyd_! Now is _not_ the time for hugs!"

Her tone was whispered. But to any other it would have been clear as day. Lloyd, however, didn't seem to have heard a thing.

Except, of course, his name.

"I love it when you say my name..."

"Lloyd Garmadon _so help me_ -" Her voice changed, suddenly. "Uh yeah! Phase two is a go! We are in position! Kai, see to it that she doesn't get hurt."

' _It doesn't look like they're planning on hurting her. She's in the building now._ ' Another faint voice buzzed. It was then that Lloyd realized the other young woman they had been with moments ago was no longer with them.

The Green Ninja dismissed that. Claire was still with him. That's what mattered.

He held her closer to him, burying his head in her shoulder and he rocked her back and forth.

"Okay... I can only hope she'll be alright. Can you at least tell me the traps were placed on your end without a problem?" She tried lurching forward, but, her efforts were in vain.

' _Without a problem? Uh... I wouldn't say that. Were they placed? Absolutely._ '

Claire sighed, relaxing into Lloyd's hug as she did so, having given up on her release.

"Fine. Make it to the roof after I activate them. Team blue will follow you in suit. Assuming the power goes off correctly..."

The line cracked, and a different voice sounded.

' _Come in, come in. Bluebird is in position. I'm ready for some fireworks. Over and out_.'

"Jay, stop talking like that or I throw you right into the fire." Claire snapped, though Lloyd recognized the hint of a smile in her sentence.

He hugged her tighter, hoping that might make her smile brighter.

' _Whaaaat? We're the PROS, Claire. We do the job right. Now are you gonna light em up, or what?_ '

Now, she was smiling brightly. He could just tell. This made him smile wider too, though, that should have been impossible. You'd have thought he was only grinning three seconds before.

The girl of his dreams, laughed, a musical sound, and craned her neck to look right into his eyes.

For The Green Ninja, everything just wilted away as she did so.

He remembered seeing an angel. He still could see her. But something was wrong. This was Claire. Lloyd couldn't remember much about Claire- he shouldn't have remembered her at all- yet he knew enough. She was Claire. Claire was this angel before him. Claire liked cinnamon. And blue flowers, he remembered. Claire loved rain too. It was hard to compare Claire- that perfectly imperfect girl who he had once called his- to the angel. Yet, he knew that angel or not, he wouldn't be able to see her as anything less.

She was Claire. He was Lloyd. And Lloyd loved Claire.

He remembered it. Looking at her with such adoration for everything she did. Lloyd had loved Claire. Lloyd was missing Claire now.

"I can't believe we're actually going to do this..." The girl whispered, appearing another world away.

In context, he actually had no clue what she was referring to. But, he didn't care.

There was, however, a separate part of him that knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I don't- I think..."

He tried to get an answer out, but, his mind kept switching back and forth. It was starting to hurt. He scrunched his nose in thought, tearing his eyes away from hers for a second, though it hurt to do that.

Claire understood though.

"I know you're trying, Lloyd. We'll get you fixed..."

Then, she finally pushed herself out of his grasp, reaching up to her earpiece.

"Before the power goes out, I just want you all to know that I'm grateful. Lloyd and I... we really want this to work. They won't know what hit em..."

As she said this, several cheers sounded through the com, making her smile even more. Then, she reached for something clasped to her belt. Claire held the object in front of her, her thumb hovering over a button.

" _This is for you_ ," The ginger whispered, breathing heavily as she met his eyes. " _I just wish you were here to do it with me though..._ "

Lloyd tilted his head, taking in her mysterious words. He didn't dwell on them long enough though.

 _I am with you Claire_... a part of his mind whispered, making him feel even more confused.

All he could really do right now was take in her beauty that seemed to be radiant even in the darkness. An angel she really was.

But his mind soon became conflicted. Moments flashed before his eyes, reminding him of who this was.

 _It's Claire. Her name is Claire._

A flash.

There she was, on the floor with him, laughing her heart out.

 _Don't you remember?_

Another flash.

Claire was in a bed. Next to her was a monitor. It beeped, lightly... her heart was still going. But she was in pain.

Dozens of flashes. All of Claire.

Claire holding her head, leaving the room as a headache starts to hit her.

Claire crying out in agony as she's on her knees, shackled, and in tears.

Claire in the midst of a fire, unable to move as more wreckage falls on top of her.

Claire falling. Falling. Falling. With no one to catch her.

Claire submerged completely in water, fighting and screaming to get away as she's dragged further.

 _She's in danger. Tell her- Tell her what I know!_

Lloyd held his head, as memories and visions became too much. As the voice screamed at him to stop her before this all went downhill.

But it was too late.

Claire had already pressed the button, and, soon enough, the ground beneath them shook, and, between the metal bars in the roof of wherever they were, a light alerted them that it had been done.

Claire rushed past him, climbing up a ladder in the wall to look at the light.

 _Explosions. On three sides of the building. To confuse them._

Lloyd blinked, not bothering to notice the light anymore. He, once again, was focused on Claire.

 _Listen to me! She doesn't have all the information she needs! Tell her!_

A brief flash this time. It was less painful. And, like always, completely unclear. Though he saw someone else in this vision. Someone he hadn't seen before.

 _But you have! He's the-!_

"Come on," She demanded, drawing her sword. "They're making it to the roof. We're going from below."

"Where are we?" He finally asked, looking at the dark tunnel ahead of him.

"The sewer Lloyd. The sewer..." The girl held a finger to his lips before he could question her more. "We're close to the factory. I'll need you to be completely silent. And whatever happens _listen_ to me. If I say run, you _run_ , even if that means leaving me behind. If I say split up, run another way. For now... just... just stick with me, okay?"

 _TRAITOR!_ His head pounded. His stomach knotted. He didn't know what it was, but, he knew something was fighting him again. Something was trying to break through.

For a second the girl- the angel- he saw before him faltered. Instead he saw _her_. Claire. Not through a manipulated lens, not as something she wasn't, but as the girl he _knew_. He gasped, wanting to stay with her instead of go _back_. To that- that dark place.

Lloyd –now temporarily restored- knew he only had a certain amount of time to break through, and grabbed her cold hands in his.

"Claire- Claire... He's the..." Lloyd cried out in pain, stumbling into her.

"Lloyd! First Spinjitzu Master... Stop _fighting_ it!" She begged, holding him tightly. "I already know you're in there..."

"Listen! You- You can't! Don't look into it! Don't let her come! She brings- She brings darkness! And- and he... lies. He's not the ally!"

For the few moments that Lloyd was back in his own body- his own mind- he could see everything. He had never had a vision without Wu's spirit smoke. Even _with_ the smoke, visions had been rare.

But what he saw flashing before his very eyes was awful.

Zander. Betrayal was waiting for them in their final hour.

Claire. A dark path was ahead of her. Lies fed to her driving her insane.

This was the moment where everything could go terribly wrong. The prophecy could not be prevented if she chose to go through with this.

"W-Who?" She breathed, backing away.

Lloyd shook his head, trying to resurface for a bit longer if only to warn her.

But his mental strength wasn't enough. Lloyd could feel himself slipping back into the smallest corners of his mind, and, soon enough, Claire transformed back into that perfect figure, with eyes that were too kind, hair that was too red, skin that glowed white.

She moved towards him as he doubled over, panting, but, was cut short as voices sounded at the end of the tunnel.

" _We have to go_!" Claire hissed, yanking on him to follow. " _This is not the place to be_!"

They ran, ran as fast as they could, making the pitter-patter of their feet barely audible. For Lloyd, it was harder, as he was mostly trying to stay near her, _not_ trying to be quiet.

None of it mattered anyways. Claire soon pressed him into a dark corner, as it was clear that their efforts to outrun anyone who tried following were in vain.

He could feel her sliding up next to him, the rise and fall of her chest extremely uneven. And his stopped when she allowed him to slip a hand into hers. Lloyd held on for dear life, somehow knowing that if he let go she would be gone.

And, as the grunting grew closer, as his panic started to settle, Lloyd became much more aware of everything. The effects of the Heart's Desire were rendered useless now, as he was too consumed in fear to focus solely on Claire. His fake affections died down, and, if only for a moment, he was himself again.

His normal self, with all senses intact.

The melodious drops of water from the ceiling. The dark, endless tunnels. And... the cold breeze, which seemed... stronger.

They were close to an opening.

Claire, hand still attached to his, braved a look around the corner, eyeing the exit. Lloyd knew what she was thinking.

 _It's only a matter of time before they find us here. You have to make it to the exit._

"You sure you saw em runnin this way? I thought for sure they went right."

"Sneaky ones those ninja are. The mistress already informed me that the three break-ins were false alarms. They got through another way. Must have been 'ere."

"Or the roof."

Claire inhaled, a little too sharply.

"Eye, I'm the smart one. We'd would've seen em."

Lloyd, hardly hidden in the shadows, saw the two men, both scruffy and bearded. But what got him the most was the guns.

 _Swords won't do much. We have to_ _ **run**_ _..._

He pressed himself against the wall more, willing himself to disappear.

"Besides," The 'smart one' continued, "I heard em. They were 'ere."

A brighter light shined, luckily not in their general direction.

"Ey Lift... you think they went up there?"

The light shifted upwards...

The exit.

"All of em? Nah. There's has gotta be a large group of em. Wouldn't have all made it up t'ere."

Gunshots sounded.

Claire flinched, curling into him. And Lloyd held her closer, pressing into his corner. Right now, it didn't matter that this wasn't right. For her to be this close. His instinct was to protect her. His reasoning could come later.

They were in a dead end. And if they didn't leave soon... well... they might reach their end.

"Whatd'ya do that for?" One of the workers/thugs/definitely-not-a-skeleton guys sneered.

Lift chuckled. "Striking fear. Them's just kids Price. They don't know who them's messin with."

"Definitely some trouble." Price agreed, moving over to the ladder on the wall. "You sure, though...?"

"Course I'm sure! Boss made me in charge..."

"The miss did Lift. An' I don't trust 'er. She's off 'er rocker."

"Yea, well, I'm a better shot than you anyways so don' act like it matter." Lift snapped. "Them kids must've made it to another tunnel. Start checkin. Could be hidin anywhere..."

"W _hat do we do_..." The boy breathed, as softly as he could, as the two thugs continued their conversation. He didn't have an answer for his own question.

Claire peeked around the corner again, without a sound.

Their backs were turned.

Someone could make it.

But not both of them. Not if they wanted to make it without getting caught.

"You think is true, Lift?"

"Bout what?"

"The silver one. I heard them skeleton's talking bout 'er. Ruthless, they say."

Lift laughed, which sounded more like a hazardous choke. " _Doubt_ it. Like I said. She just a _kid_. They prob'ly just exaggerating. One bullet and she prob'ly as good as gone. Prophecy and powers or not."

Claire gulped as they talked, and, Lloyd himself had to fight to keep under control too. They wouldn't be willing to dispose of her _that_ easily...

 _Would they_?

"'Sides. That Green un is bigger. Stronger. He'd prob'ly last longer than _'er_."

"But ain' she faster? Bet she could sneak up on ya good." Price argued.

"Eye don' tell me you're _scared_ of 'er, ey Price?"

"Wha? No! Jus' wonderin's all."

Soemthing buzzed in the distance, and, both Lloyd and Claire froze.

"Eh, don' matter bout the guns anyways Price. Boss said not'a shoot. Least not 'er. She's important."

"What was the message?"

"Lots of things." Lift groaned. "They captured some more of em. A small group of them kids were found in level 2. They must've spilt up."

"Smart of em too, Lift. With the explosions. Had us going all over the place."

"Ah _shuddup_. We got new orders once we get done 'ere. Gotta find the silver un. Boss's getting angry."

"Wonder if she's 'ere then..." Price wondered, waving the flashlight around.

Just a sliver of light passed across Claire's leg. She gasped, an almost audible sound before he covered her mouth.

But as he did so, he bumped into her com.

Instantly it started beeping uncontrollably, being flooded with messages.

' _Do you hear me! They found us! I managed to get away but you have to hurry! I know they took Kai! And a few other elemental masters! Me and Nya aren't sure what to do!_ ' Jay's shrill voice yelled.

"You hear that Lift?"

"Yeah, Price, I do..."

 _Footsteps_...

Lloyd tore off Claire's com, smashing it to the ground, and holding her by her shoulders.

" _The exit! Now!"_ He whisper-yelled, handing her an extra sword.

"B-But what about you? We can both make it..." She pleaded, voice wavering.

"Not if they _shoot_..."

" _B-But they aren't supposed to_!"

The sounds of feet clattering across the wet cement became louder.

"We know you're there..." Price started, no doubt grinning in victory.

He gripped her shoulders tighter.

" _You of all people should know that orders aren't always followed_." She stared at him, too stunned to argue. " _Now go! They'll focus on me... not you. Then you can get up there and- and make it into the building!_ "

" _What? No!_ "

"I heard it over 'ere, Lift. One of these tunnels."

"No not tunnels, Price," Lift grumbled in laughter. "Them go nowhere. Dead ends. Alright ninja! We got you right! Jus' come on out 'ere..." Something clicked, and a shiver ran down Lloyd's spine. They were loading their guns.

"Yeah..." Price sneered. "We ain't gon' hurt ya."

If ever there were a time for a proper goodbye, it was now. But Lloyd could see that Claire was already torn up. It was too late for goodbye. He needed to get her out of here _fast_.

" _Listen to me, Claire... It's you who this guy wants... I can't let him get you... I won't..._ "

It happened again. Something was trying to push through.

He groaned as her eyes pierced into his. As their fingers became intricately entwined. Claire leaned in close, settling against him to whisper in his ear.

"Is it you?"

He knew what she was asking.

"Yes," he replied. The adrenaline of their rush had gotten him back, only temporarily. He could feel himself starting to slip back. "Claire, I don't have the time to tell you all of it... but... but you have to be careful... especially with-"

"Playin it the hard way huh? Alright then! We can play along!"

Gunshots.

Three more.

And before he had any time to finish his sentence, Lloyd was already running out of their hiding spot, narrowly dodging the shots that followed and launching into a bright green tornado.

He didn't have to look behind him to see that Claire was now making her escape. He didn't have to see the enemies' faces to know that they were too startled by him to notice Claire. He didn't have to stop to know that she was safe, away from this fight... the one he already lost.

Lloyd knew what pain was. Emotional pain: losing his father, Zane, growing up with no one to love him, traveling across Ninjago to only face rejection and betrayal. And he knew physical pain. Getting cut by a katana (not fun), getting kicked in the stomach, breaking his ankle. It was all agonizing in their own ways.

But none of that prepared him for this newer pain. A bullet, grazing his arm in just a swift motion. It was all so quick; that sharp, _agonizing_ sting. His spinjitzu faltered as he cried out, stumbling to the floor, clutching his arm- though that did not help at all.

Lloyd couldn't see the wound in the dark. But he knew that bullet had left one heck of a gash on his arm. Two inches to the left... and gosh... it would have gone straight through his chest.

The pain was, in fact, a little too much for the boy to handle. And, as he was supported in the harsh grips of his attackers, Lloyd couldn't keep his eyes open.

He had covered Claire. She had made it out unnoticed. And thank his Grandfather that that bullet was for him.

He didn't know what he would do if she had been hurt. If it was her being dragged off.

Now, she at least had a chance. And he didn't doubt that she could do it.

And, as he drifted off into unconsciousness, Lloyd's last thought was this...

 _I'd take that millions of times for her..._

He didn't have time to question if that was _really_ his thought.

* * *

 **So let me explain here. This whole action sequence would have been LONG! If I ended it at where it should have ended... man almighty you guys would be left waiting a LONG time for that LONG chapter. So, I've decided to split it up. It wasn't originally this short, but, unfortunately, for the sake of the fic, I'm making it short. The next two or three chapters will also be about this length too, but, at least they'll be more evenly spaced out and MUCH easier for me to write.**

 **Speaking of writing this; OH BOY xD Guys, action and all this isn't really my thing! I'd prefer to give y'all fluff and call it a chapter. But, unfortunately, THIS here is the climax. Where all the future chapters start to spiral downwards. And action follows xD So, bear with me in the following sequences.**

 **Moving on... Thank you to all those who reviewed: EnergyBlastNinjaWriter, LloydLuvr, QueenoftheJordan, and ThePowerOfOats. Your support keeps me going, especially when the fic gets dark and I wanna make it all sunshine, happiness, and rainbows xD. For that I am thankful.**

 **EB: You, sir, crack me up xD I too am glad my girl hasn't lost hope in the ship either. Cuz we all know it prevails, right? Almost all of us. Just you wait... Lloyd's getting there. Also thanks ^.^ Coming from such a great author, your kind words mean a lot...**

 **LloydLuvr: I wonder how many times I've told you Thanks xD Cuz I'm gonna add one more to that list. Thank you :D Yes, Lloyd is** _ **partly**_ **back. As you have now seen (and will see) he's for the most part still falsely madly in love with her. Though, there is still a part of him that is present; the part of him that cared so deeply for her previously. So he knows who she is. The real Lloyd's just struggling back there. Poor kid :/ And yes! Yes, yes yes! Claire has come to realize her feelings, and, Aura just... No spoilers ^.^ Hope you enjoy, my friend...**

 **QueenoftheJordan: Thanks, Ri :D**

 **ThePowerOfOats: Two things... One being that you have a very** _ **inspired**_ **name and I LUV it xD. Two being you're too kind ^.^ thanks for your encouraging review**

 **Two chapters in one day? I'm all for it! Look at me on a chapter spree!**  
 **Yeah, peace out guys xD**

 **~Rain**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, so, it's highly unlikely that all of you readers view my bottom author's note, so, I'm hoping to catch your attention up here. I want to talk about this fic.**

 **It's been well over a year since I started working on this fic, and I am proud to say it's come farther than I hoped. The support is amazing, my writing has definitely improved, and despite everything, I managed to keep it going. Now, I'm at 35 chapters with nearly 200 reviews.**

 **Which is why I want to do something special for all of you. I did this a while ago, which is how Unexpected was made, and I want to do it again. Except a little bit differently. I have a new poll up now, in case any of you would like to pitch in with what** _ **you**_ **want to see and I can address some of the ideas here.**

 **I saw another author do this for her main fic, and let me say, I was intrigued. I would most certainly consider a side fic or "backstage" fic for DH. Basically Q &A's with the characters, one-shots revolving around the events or characters in DH, or even just some outtakes and bloopers xD It looked really fun to write, and, I want to know what you all think.**

 **I could also do a completely separate fic for one-shot requests. I know these are really popular too.**

 **Pretty much, I'm open to anything. Do feel free to message me if you want me to present more ideas, but please, please,** _ **please**_ **help me out with this. I haven't reached 200 yet, which is why I'm talking about this** _ **now**_ **. I wanted to give you guys time, and myself time to plan this out. Throughout the next few chapters, I'll keep you all posted on what might happen ^.^ I'd just like to say you guys are the best. If there's anything you want to see, I want to make sure I can do it somehow.**

 **Also, a little warning, things are starting to get darker in this chapter :D I still hope it's enjoyable.**

* * *

Chapter 35

 **No POV**

Claire loved stars.

One could only question _why_. Because up on the surface, on the face of reality, looking at the stars was just an activity. Meant to be enjoyed.

But everyone was clueless.

Night was the girl's calling. _Her_ calling. Night held a graceful yet dangerous peace. Night held _shadows_ , hidden and unseen. An evil not yet discovered by petty humans.

Claire's mind was a literal night sky. An endless upon endless amount of blinking lights. They were memories. Some became dim, as they radiated fear and hurt. Others were bright, gleaming like the moon as happiness lingered around them. You could spend a lifetime studying them, linking them together, trying to find some hidden meaning behind each star.

So it was. Claire's head was fascinating. The perfect place for an entity that, like the shadows, had yet to be seen.

The world around Her was non-existent. Like the water that surrounded Her tiny island was black: a void. One She couldn't travel through. Not to gain control.

She was impatient. How long would She have to be here before Claire's mind finally weakened enough? Before she unwillingly built a bridge, freeing Her?

Soon enough, at the very least. It wouldn't be much longer. The Awakening was near, She was sure of it.

For now, She was stuck _here_. Like a castaway, with nothing but a sky full of memories and a stupid girl to talk to.

Aura growled, as She dipped a toe into the "water". It felt more like _sludge_ , actually. A mud puddle of jet black. Day by day it threatened to drag Aura beneath. To a place far too deep that even _Claire_ wouldn't be able to find Her.

The whole point of even trying to get past it without sinking had no point.

The point She was here in general? To guide. To control. To someday rise.

Though She often _encouraged_ Claire, telling her that she _could_ do it, that she _was_ powerful, Aura always had a good laugh.

The only way for Her to breach the surface of the mind that they shared was for Claire to lose control. That only happened in a certain amount of ways.

Anger. For the most part, it let Aura take the reins.

Hatred. A deep loathing for lies, betrayal, and anyone who tried to use her.

Fear. Especially now, as Claire _ran_.

Claire could think she was strong. In many ways, she was. But the only thing that had been keeping her alive had been Aura. She thought the young girl a bit foolish for thinking otherwise.

 _"I'd almost consider you a friend"_. The girl had said.

 _ **Oh Claire**_. Aura chuckled, trailing Her fingers over the bright orb of light. A memory, fairly new. It was only a few days old. _**One of these days you have to learn who to trust**_ _._

She moved past that one, eyes glinting as She searched the mass of blinking lights for one in particular.

 _ **Which one of you is not like the rest?**_

As She said so, She stopped at a certain memory, growling in distaste.

" _I made a promise that day. That you'd never die by my hand. That I'd try my hardest to save you from that prophecy..._ "

 _ **One can only wonder how deep that threat goes...**_

Aura didn't care for him. If anything, Zander was just another setback: much like Lloyd.

Lloyd however, was much more... _agreeable_. She could see a path with him still in it. In fact, he was so fit for Claire. He could definitely appease the young girl's worries. So naïve. Without knowing it.

Zander though...

He screamed danger. He was clever. And... Aura was almost too positive he knew all about Her. They all did. The brother. The sister. The master. They all knew what Aura could do someday. She could crush them. But, She saw _Herself_ crushed whenever She looked into him. He could quite possibly be Claire's downfall. _Her_ downfall. The futures worked both ways, it seemed...

 _ **He'll knock himself out of the picture soon enough.**_

Claire would never forgive Her if She discarded him Herself. For now, he'd have to stay.

 _ **Your betrayal will be my source of entertainment, assassin. Yes, I can see what happens there. She won't join you. Brother or not.**_

" _No_."

Aura snapped to attention.

 _ **The memories of memories. What do we have here?**_

It was the boy. Of _course_ it was him. All around Her were daydreams, thoughts, and memories that circled around _him_. Really, it was a miracle Claire seemed to be oblivious to the fact she was so lovesick. Almost as lovesick as Lloyd was because of that plant.

 _ **Have your boy.**_ Aura rolled Her silver eyes _ **But don't tell him what you know...**_

There were many paths that sparked Her demise at his hand. None of them were too clear yet, however. Lloyd would never kill Claire. Not now. Not while they were slowly falling for each other again.

Annoying. But, so long as it kept possible threats away, it'd have to do.

" _All of this was my fault and you know it_..."

 _ **Now, that's an interesting statement. Almost makes me want to be stuck in his head. He's clever enough. Very attentive. Always moving. And not in a DOOM DOOM THE SKY IS FALLING WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE kind of dramatic way.**_

" _I can't allow myself to move on..._ "

She smirked, replaying that.

 _ **Obviously that's a lie...**_  
 _ **What are you hiding Green Ninja? How do you know so much about Claire? No one just picks up observations like that...**_  
 _ **Do you know about**_ **me** _ **?**_

What a thought.

Aura flicked the memory away, searching through a new one.

"W _hat are you doing?_ "

The boy held Claire's wrist, pulling it up for her to see. Aura narrowed Her silver eyes, replaying it so She could get a good look at whatever had Lloyd so cautious...

Black magic.

 _ **Curses! Another one?! How did she let that one slip? I should have known about it...**_

Young Claire still had a long way to go to control those abilities, it seemed. Aura would have to work with her on that. But... to reveal her _true_ power... how to go about _that_? In this state, Claire could easily get rid of Aura. Claire couldn't know that...

 _ **War of hearts. Queen of battles. Betrayal will come in your final hour. I will be the one who makes it to the end.**_

She clicked her tongue, trailing Her eyes around the field of memories.

Laughter circled around Her. Tears filled the void of silence. Calm, serene, moments in time.

 _ **Disgusting.**_

There had to be something to do...

Aura looked. There were newer memories here. Ones that lay fresh in Claire's mind. They radiated fear, and loss. But... in a much more _violent_ way than She had seen yet. These memories _screamed._

 _ **Seems as though I've missed something. Something big...**_

She traveled over, just to find it was only the boy.

It was _always_ the boy.

There they were. Both huddled into a corner. Standing in the dark, their worry unspoken. And all of a sudden, gunshots break through.

Claire could feel his warmth. The girl was brought back down to reality by the slow rise and fall of his chest. She had wanted to stay there forever.

 _ **If loves eye lives... that boy is certainly clueless.**_

Lloyd had stayed behind for her. Stupidly but not unfortunately. There was always a chance he'd die (She certainly wasn't opposed) Though She wondered how he broke through the hold on himself, once again.

 _ **His affection still runs deep. Mustn't let Claire know about that one.**_

Claire was too easy. She listened to _anything_ Aura said.

She could say Lloyd never loved her. It was entertaining watching her head try and contradict that. Though, Her word always came out on top.

She could say she never needed Lloyd. But if she really desired him, not to dwell on feelings he'd never return. To take what she wanted and make it her own.

She could say he was a terrible leader. That Claire should try instead.

Anything for her to realize she didn't need the boy. Every word was poison to the mind they both shared. Claire was starting to lose control of what _she_ really thought. It was Aura's influence that kept coming back…

Aura worried one day it would be _Lloyd's_ influence instead of Her's. He didn't know it yet, but, he was a clear threat to Her power. Curses, if she knew how Lloyd could possibly stop the prophecy or _cause_ it... that was _it_. _Everything_ She has worked to build was _over_.

There was something about this new memory though. Something about the moment that had just happened.

Aura looked once more...

And all of a sudden everything _shifted_. Every future. Every possibility.

 _Lloyd. Dead by the end of the night._

 _A life imprisonment. Trapped by Vengestone bars. Nothing but regret. The future she could have had with the love of her life, thrown away._

 _A green tornado, throwing Claire into a wall._

 _Zander, keeping Lloyd pinned under his arm while he messed the younger boy's hair up. Lloyd's laughter never faltered._

 _A diary. It contradicts Destiny._

 _Lloyd, missing Claire so deeply. She was another world away. He lost her._

 _Claire walking the streets of Ninjago, having forgotten everything that shouldn't be forgotten._

 _Laughs shared between all three. The boy, Claire, and the brother._

 _Betrayal from that of Claire's own blood._

 _Two children. Of chaos and of peace. Of dark and of light. One resembles a mother, and the other a father._

 _Screams of hurt, coming from the boy._

 _Zander; dead._

 _Zander; locked away, begging the Green Ninja to listen._

 _Wedding rings, placed on entwined fingers._

 _Tears of heartbreak running down Lloyd's face, as he looked at his sword. Flashes went through his mind, as he though about what he had done._

 _Claire... examining her eyes. They were no longer brown. They were a striking silver._

 _Claire, mourning for the children she never had. The children she couldn't ever have._

 _An infinite necklace of silver._

 _A crystal heart, shattered. Their last chance at changing the paths crushed._

 _A portal, threatening to take away everything._

The future was never set in stone. In fact, there were millions of futures. So many threads... and all of them led down to an outcome. So _many_ little things could change the future.

But this moment- whatever had happened to Claire and Lloyd- had changed _everything_. More things became definite. More things became possible. And many futures had been thrown away.

The one She wanted especially.

It seemed Lloyd's sacrifice was more important than She thought.

 _ **CURSES! How did he CHANGE ALL of the CURSED timelines?! BY THE GRACE OF SPINJITZU!**_

This was frustrating indeed. Her plan had been simple. Claire was on the path to following Her. To listening to every word.

Now, the Green Ninja had gone and _screwed it all up_!

 _ **You IDIOT! I was going to let you LIVE. You could have BEEN with her...**_

Aura snarled, curling Her semi-transparent fists.

 _ **Now... I think you're going to be too much of a problem...**_

Aura realized, not for the first time, that keeping Lloyd around, even for Claire, was _too_ much of a risk. He would have to go...

Oh well. Claire would be upset, but, she'd learn to go along with it. All She had to do was feed her the right lie. Show her the right vision. Give her the right nightmare. Make her _fear_ him. _Resent_ him.

She could see that path. It was perfect. And almost too easy.

Surely, away from the boy, the prophecy would happen. The way _She_ wanted it to.

And surely, without him in _existence_ , there'd _really_ be nothing to stop her or The Awakening. Not even Claire. No... _Claire_ would be too broken to go on. Even if she did end up loathing the boy, there would always be a part of her that loved him. Without Lloyd in the picture, Aura could see that it was a quick and easy path to control.

Yes. This is what needed to happen.

And She knew exactly how to make it so.

Aura ripped one of the memories from where it was suspended, watching as his 'captivating' green eyes stared straight at Her.

 _ **You wanted a GAME Mallock?! FINE! You think you're going to win now? Just because you changed your fate? Oh no no no... You had your turn...**_  
 _ **Now it's mine.**_

She wasn't out in the real world. Instead, Aura was trapped in here. But, She was, without a doubt, the most powerful being in the universe. A little distance wasn't going to stop Her.

 _ **Claire's in danger. There has to be something here to help her...**_

A memory flashed nearby.

Aura traveled over to it, knowing which one it was. She held the orb in Her hands, concentrating just hard enough so that hopefully, in all the chaos in her mind, Claire could see it.

Wu- younger- sat in front of Claire, who was also much smaller. In between them was a board, and, Claire was struggling to win the game he was trying to teach her.

" _It's about strategy..._ " He said, moving a piece across the board. Aura's lips curled up into a smile. " _You have to see it at all angles. Like this pawn. This small pawn doesn't look like much, but he has the potential to change the game. Use that... use it to your benefit._ "

Claire picked up her own pawn, studying it, before moving it forward.

Wu shook his head, moving another piece, just to strike hers down.

" _But I liked that one..._ " She commented, innocently. " _He can stay._ "

Wu shook his head. " _That's not how this one works. Once it's gone, it can't come back... But don't worry. You can still win. Things might look rough, but, there's always a way to change the outcome."_

 _"HA! Take that one!"_

Wu sighed, knocking that player down as well.

Claire's enthusiasm faltered.

" _I can't win."_

 _"But you can."_ Wu pointed to another figure. _"You have so many options here. Think of the players not as individuals, but as those who work together. One false action can spark a positive one. Sacrifices will have to be made, but, advantages will be given."_

Claire nodded, moving that piece to a place Wu could get it. He took that bait, allowing a passage for another player.

As Claire finally moved a piece without it getting taken away, she screamed in victory.

" _WINNER!_ " The young girl shouted as she stood. The game, however, looked far from done. " _The champion has returned! Let us celebrate with snacking!"_

Wu smiled good naturedly, letting Claire have her small victory.

" _Well played,_ " He muttered, wiping every piece off the board with one swift movement.

The memory soon faded out, starting over once again.

Aura smiled, flexing her hand.

 **"Thank you, Aura. I needed that."** Claire's voice rang through. Aura could detect at least a small smile at that memory.

 _ **"You will be the player that wins. You don't need Lloyd in this..."**_

 **"I know... but… I miss him. Like… a lot. It hurts. I just... I hope he'll be alright."**

 _ **"Keep going. You need to make it in undetected."**_

 **"Alright. I will. And I can..."**

 **Oh you only wish**...

Aura felt like laughing right about now.

Players were about to fall. Moves were going to be made. Frustrations were going to follow. But this was Aura's game. This was Her board. And everyone involved was Her pawn.

They had no idea what the future had in store for them. But She did. She knew every move. Every skill. Every threat. And She knew who'd win.

 _ **War of hearts.**_ She recited, looking into the future once more. _ **Broken bonds. Seasons of hurt, comfort and joy. Never trust. Never blink. For your allies, are not what you think.**_

In Her hand, She summoned a player, like that of the game Claire had played with Wu. It was contructed of matter only of imagination, but, the shape was clear. The Green Ninja, sword drawn, was the player She had chosen...

 _ **My first move: get rid of the boy.**_

And then, with a swift and effortless movement… She crushed it.

* * *

Things were not faring better for the elemental masters. Even with their powers intact, the vengestone walls were a massive issue. This room was dark. There were no doors. No guards. No one except for the people they had defended Ninjago with in the second Serpentine War.

None knew why they were here. None knew how _long_ they had there. The only information they had gotten in weeks were from the newer people to the room. Such as the recently caught ninja.

Cole and Zane. Skylor. Kai and Jay and Nya.

Then there was... Lloyd. The one everyone expected to be in control around here.

They were wrong. Very wrong.

Lloyd groaned, opening his emerald green eyes to, yet again, a world he didn't want to be in. This place was warmer than the one he remembered being in a while ago, yet, it was unbearable.

Claire.

Where was Claire?

Was she alright?

Was she hurt?

Did she miss him?

Oh, how he missed _her_. There was a hole in his heart that couldn't be filled with her absence. And it _hurt_...

" _Claire_..." He whined, like he had been doing for the past hour. He lifted the arm that wasn't injured up to his forehead, making his desperation all the more dramatic. " _Claire... HELP ME-E-E"_ he cried once again.

Everyone around him had given up. Even after telling Lloyd _multiple times_ that Claire was nowhere to be seen, his concerns were still mildly annoying.

The young boy seemed to think that closing his eyes and opening them again would make her appear.

They thought he was "overexaggerating".

But they didn't _get it_. They should know that the burning in his arm could not compare to the burning of the separation from the 'love of his life'.

"Tell me again what happened to him?" Nya irately asked, staring Lloyd down. It was surprising to everyone how the _water_ ninja looked like she was about to set him on _fire_...

The Green Ninja remained on the ground, opening and closing his eyes, and making a fit whenever he found she hadn't arrived.

"A plant, apparently," The charming voice of Griffin Turner told her. The elemental master of speed walked over, examining the group. While everyone captured had been placed in the same room, everyone was quite spread out. Except for the ninja. The team, including Skylor, was huddled around Lloyd. Only Nya seemed to be not okay with his condition. Skylor and Zane looked were the only ones who looked even slightly concerned, and... everyone else... they were having a bit of _fun_ with their youngest team member.

"Whatever plant did _this_ ," Jay joked, "I want it!"

The blue ninja snickered as Lloyd started to whimper uncontrollably.

"Where's a camera when you need it..." Kai muttered, trying not to laugh as well.

Zane, however, did not take their humor in stride. "I think our main focus should be on his arm. It seems to require... stitches."

This sudden comment was not taken well.

Everyone stared at him.

"Zane..." Jay started, placing a hand on the Nindroid's shoulder, "I don't know if you've _noticed_... But we're in a _FREAKING ROOM WITH NO EXIT_! How the _heck_ do you want us to _stitch him up_?"

"Jay's right." Nya agreed. "Not much we can do. And I mean literally. I don't think I'd be able to do... _that_ task."

"Besides... it doesn't seem to be bothering _him_ much..." Kai added, eyeing Lloyd. Everyone else did the same.

" _Claire..._ " Lloyd groaned once more, covering his eyes.

It was clear Lloyd's only concern was Claire not being here.

Nya drummed her fingers on the cement.

"So that makes our number one priority getting out of here, finding Zander and Seliel and Claire, getting back to the Bounty, fixing Lloyd up... and... that's all?"

Seliel had accidentally gotten captured while placing the explosives on Claire's end of the factory. Yet, no one had seen her in this room. Most worried something terrible had happened to her. Especially Cole, who had been near silent after he had found she wasn't with his team.

Zander, too, had mysteriously gone missing. When he hadn't returned to Borg Tower in time for Claire's plan, everyone on the team had been shocked to think _Zander_ would be captured. They didn't quite know what he could do with those 'powers', but, they knew he wasn't weak. Him getting taken struck them hard.

And... Claire. Everyone only wondered how long it would take until she joined them down here too.

"But... the injury..." Skylor argued, piping up. "It needs to be tended to _now_. None of us know what the effects of this plant are doing to him. It could be... _distorting_ the pain somehow. I don't know about all of you, but, I've seen enough wounds in my life to know it will get infected the longer it is exposed."

" _AGAIN_!" Jay shouted, standing up, and pacing. "We're in a _dark_ room, _NO ONE_ would be able to tend to that _thing_ anyways, _AND_ we have ABSOLUTELY _NO TOOLS_!"

Zane closed his glowing ice blue eyes.

"On the contrary," He sighed, before opening a panel on his arm. The ice ninja then pulled out a small box and placed it on the ground. "I have predicted several situations where such tools as these might be needed."

The group stared at him, mouths agape.

"It is best to come prepared," Zane concluded, rather quickly.

Griffin whistled, inching away from their activity. Everyone peered at him.

"I wish I could be more of help with that... but... I'll just... be over there."

"It's okay Griffin," Cole assured him, calmly. "Us ninja have much experience with injuries... we didn't expect you to stick around..."

"Yeah..." Griffin said, nervously. "Well... good luck with that!"

They watched him leave, silently, before exchanging glances once again.

"So..." Kai started, poking Lloyd's uninjured arm. Lloyd hardly stirred, yet did cry out in 'pain', with a hand still over his eyes.

" _STOOOOP_!" He cried, breathing heavily. It appeared he was actually in tears. "She was eeeeverythiiiing! You don't understaaaand…" He choked on his words, digging his hand- now a fist- further into his eyes, to stop the flow of tears.

"Whaaat do we do now?" Kai continued, tilting his head in concern. The ninja looked to Zane, _none_ of them exactly prepared to deal with this.

"Hold him down," Zane instructed. " _Carefully_. We do not wish to alarm him."

The group obliged, electing Kai and Cole to hold his two arms. Cole moved over to the injured arm, reaching out to pin it down. Lloyd, however, didn't seem to want to cooperate. He jerked away, causing the 'carefully' part to be removed from the equation. Both the red and black ninja had to tackle him to keep him on the ground.

" _Lloyd!_ We're not gonna hurt you!" Cole yelled, as Lloyd kicked and kicked and screamed like a child.

" _NOOO! You're not going to get her! I won't let you!"_

The young teen managed to get a hit on Cole's 'stomach', causing the majority of them to wince. The earth ninja cried out, his voice a little higher than usual.

"For the sake of the FIRT SPINJITZU MASTER! JAY! HOLD HIS LEGS!"

"On it..." The blue ninja replied, nervously. "Sorry, kid," He then whispered to the panicking teen, moving to hold down his thrashing legs.

"Claaiiireee!" Lloyd called out, finally drawing everyone's attention to him- being the elemental masters that didn't care about their interaction at first. "I'm COOOMMMIIINNGG!"

"Who knew the kid could be so STRONG!" Cole yelled, lunging as Lloyd tried to pull his arm out of his grasp.

"Should we gag him?" Jay suggested, having the audacity to laugh.

"I could knock him out..." Cole agreed.

Zane eyed the Green Ninja, sighing once again, before untying his mask.

"Make it tight. But make sure he can breathe. This... will be quite loud."

He then proceeded to hand the mask to Kai, who struggled to secure Lloyd's arm, and reach out.

"What if they hear us?" Nya said, helplessly. She stared at her friend, seeming to want to take his pain away with the snap of her fingers. Right now, that was not possible. The only way they could do this without the wound becoming worse was to do it here.

"I believe I can help with that..." A new, calmer, voice sounded.

Taken by surprise, Zane, Nya, and Skylor looked up- the others were too busy with Lloyd to notice- only to find Karloff and Neuro.

"There are definitely people out there. I can tell you when they are alerted." Neuro offered, placing his fingers on his temple to concentrate.

"And Karloff can hold tiny ninja down..." The master of metal added, joining in on the conversation. He had already walked over, pushing Kai- who grumbled something about showing off- out of the way. Kai, with Zane's mask in hand, steadied himself above Lloyd, tying the white cloth around his mouth. Lloyd screamed and kicked harder at this, yet, the cloth was able to muffle his cries a bit more.

"There." The red ninja confirmed, sliding off of his squirming friend.

All of them had to admit, that, hopefully Lloyd would _not_ remember this. They were doing this for his own good, yet, no matter what way they tried to look at it, it really did look like Lloyd was being kidnapped or something.

The poor kid.

"We better get this done..." Skylor said, uneasily, glancing at Zane. She peeked behind her shoulder at the remaining elemental masters.

They all wore the same expressions of fear.

"All right..." Zane agreed, forming a chunk of ice in his palm. "First, we will have to clean it. And... I'm afraid this will not be easy. Be prepared to fight in order to keep your hold on him, my friends..."

The process of cleaning it was probably the worst part, as Zane had warned them. Zane tried not to agitate the wound much, but his efforts seemed in vain. Each ninja winced with each cry from their brother. Never had such an excruciating sound been made by Lloyd, and, it scarred each of them to see him like this.

And none of them could look directly at the hit Lloyd had received.

On the outside, it looked as though it barely grazed him. But, when removing his green sleeve from the equation... you'd have thought it went right through his arm. _That_ was ten times worse than any cut a sword could give you.

The master of ice was no professional at this, yet, he had records in his database that gave him at least the knowledge of how to deal with such wounds. He expertly dabbed at Lloyd's arm, cleaning the area around the gash before moving to the actual injury. This is when it all went downhill...

"They can hear something..." Neuro said hurriedly, closing his eyes tighter. It was clear such screams of pain were not taken well by him either.

"We're trying!" Nya called, holding her own mask to Lloyd's forehead. She had used her element to dampen the cloth, feeling as if it would maybe ease some of Lloyd's pain. The water ninja just wanted to be helpful.

Lloyd thrashed once again with yet another muffled scream, causing the two men on top of him to grunt.

" _How_ is he _not_ _passed out_ yet?!"

"I don't know..." Kai said in response to Jay's question. He winced once again as his brother, tried ripping his arm away. "It's almost over..." He assured Lloyd, though it was probably unlikely his efforts were heard.

Finally, after an infinite period of torturous sounds, Zane sat back, with a single word.

"There."

Everyone gulped, knowing what came next.

"I do not think this part will be as difficult." The Nindroid informed them, opening the small box. He pulled out a thin needle, like a silver hair, glinting in the dark. "The sensitivity of the cut will not be tested, I assure you. I need only touch the area around it. However, it might sting just a little..."

Cole took that as his cue to let Lloyd go. Jay did the same with Lloyd's legs, and, slowly, everyone took small steps back from the Green Ninja. After finding Lloyd was still in a bit of an aftershock, they figured they should at least untie the cloth from his mouth.

Their mistake.

" _Claaaaiiirrree_..." He immediately started crying, reaching out into thin air to touch absolutely nothing.

Zane, ever the empathetic one, touched Lloyd's shoulder, prompting his teammate to sit up.

"Claire is going to be okay Lloyd..."

Lloyd sighed, moving his saddened gaze to the ground. "Yeah... She's in pain..."

"That was you," Zane corrected him. "I'm sorry to say that the process is not over." He held up the needle into view. "But I will work as fast as I can..."

"But she is..." He said dreamily, appearing another world away. He pointed to his chest, looking Zane right in the eyes. "Right here." He whispered. "Right here..."

The ninja exchanged worried glances probably for the fiftieth time. So far Lloyd had only been complaining about Claire's absence. He had yet to talk about her in _general_.

"Did the pain... do something to him?" Nya questioned, holding her damp cloth to his forehead again.

"No." Zane affirmed. "Heart's Desire. It has a strong effect on the mind. Lloyd's complete will is drowned out by an intense love for Claire. Meaning he has no control over anything he says... And... you may think he sounds silly... but, being apart from her hurts more than you'd think. An almost... physical pain."

Almost as if that was his cue, Lloyd's expression fell, and he shook his head, mumbling to himself in dismay.

"Poor thing." Skylor said, appalled. "That sounds awful."

"More messed up than anything." Kai said, near anger tinting his voice. The brunette knelt down by his friend, looking over him. "We'll get you back soon enough."

Lloyd continued staring at the ground, murmuring again. By now, any sign of life seemed to be ripped out of him, making his green eyes almost empty and his voice small.

Kai moved away, confliction apparent in every movement as he found that his teammate was completely drained. Empty.

Lloyd was not Lloyd. This plant had done something _truly_ _horrible_ to him.

Each one of them wore similar expressions as their red-clad friend. No longer were they annoyed, or worried. None of them felt like laughing. Instead they felt... shame.

They had allowed this to happen. To their _younger brother_. Lloyd worked endlessly, trying to solve every problem thrown at him. He coordinated missions, and depended on them to do their job right.

And what had they done? Questioned every order. Every decision. They overlooked how much responsibility he had been trying to balance. That in itself must have been hard. Without _any_ help? Without the full support of his team? The people who were supposed to have his back?

Now this had happened to him. While rescuing Claire, he had lost himself _completely_. And they hadn't cared. It wasn't until they heard his traumatizing cries of pain that they began to feel remorse for how they'd treated him lately.

Terrible was an understatement when describing how they all felt.

"You think he'll remember this?" Jay asked solemnly.

Zane shook his head. "If my source of information is correct, he shouldn't. Once we give him an antidote, that's it. He'll only remember what happened up until them moment the effects of the plant fully kicked in."

The ninja took a moment to register that.

"W-We can make it up to him then?" The blue ninja added, hopefully. "After we get back home?"

No one said anything to that.

Enough battles had been fought by the group for them to know that danger lurked within every second of missions like this. They were aware that they were currently in a bad situation.

And Lloyd had only proved that whoever they were up against had no problem with hurting those who got in the way. _Any_ one of them could end up the same... or _worse_.

They could _die_ here.

Getting home wasn't an option if they weren't careful.

"Zane," Cole said, squaring his shoulders as if he could make himself bigger, "We need to get out of here now. Do what you can... The rest of us," He now addressed the whole room, "look for an exit. If there's a way in, there's a way out..."

No one thought to question that.

At the Earth Ninja's command, everyone started searching the premises, while Zane prepared to stitch up Lloyd's wound.

Currently, everyone had left the two in their corner of the room, apparently having gotten their fill of pain from Lloyd. The injury actually looked much better after being cleaned, yet, Zane could understand if his team would not want to look.

Even as a robot, he felt sure if he was human, he'd be dizzy too.

" _Claire_..." Lloyd whispered helplessly, slouching his shoulders.

Zane glanced up at his friend from where he was crouched, holding the needle to Lloyd's arm. Lloyd hissed as it had pierced his skin.

"W-Why don't you tell me about her?" He suggested, wanting to distract Lloyd for the majority of this.

The Green Ninja shook his head, however. "I-I don't think I can. I don't know... where to start."

Zane narrowed his blue eyes, curiously, keeping them fixed on his work. "Can you tell me why you call her Claire?"

The Master of Ice, himself, didn't know much about the rare plant, yet, he was curious as to how Lloyd seemed to remember 'Claire'. Technically speaking, he shouldn't even recognize her as someone he knew. The plant was somehow supposed to amplify a figure, making her nearly inhuman in his eyes. Yet he said Claire's name with familiarity, almost as if he was not in love with an _angel_ , but with _Claire_.

"I... remember her..." He said, looking into a distance that didn't exist. His eyes still held that empty feeling, as if he truly was missing something by being separated from her. "I think... I think I'm in love with her. It feels so right..."

Zane cocked his head as his suspicions were confirmed.

Lloyd was not completely lost. There was at least a small part of him left even with the effects of the plant taking over his mind. From what he had gathered, it was the part of him that loved Claire before. It was possible it still did.

Zane never understood some of the choices Lloyd had made recently. One of them would be his decision to say goodbye to Claire. They had had their arguments before, yet, he never thought the two of them would ever let that influence them. Least of all Lloyd, who had been his best self around Claire...

Lloyd had surprised everyone.

Yet, it was possible his reasoning was based on something other than his true feelings for the girl. Perhaps he did still feel that way towards her.

"And I miss her..." The boy continued, hanging his head. Zane sensed his friend was near to tears.

"You know... I bet she feels the same, Lloyd. I'm sure she'll be okay. She'll find you. Us."

Despite his efforts to calm him, Zane heard a couple of sniffles, indicating Lloyd really was tearing up. A pang of guilt hit him at the realization that he couldn't do anything to help right now.

Zane continued his steady movements, as Lloyd was too busy thinking and mumbling about Claire to notice any sting in his arm. Finally, as he finished up, he reached for his mask, tying it around Lloyd arm in an effort to keep some pressure on it.

"That's the best I can do," The White Ninja concluded with a tight knot of the mask. "You're going to need to keep that on there. It might hurt, but, it needs to be that way."

Lloyd tilted his head, poking at the mask curiously, as Zane debated staying with his brother or talking to everyone else about an escape.

Eventually, he figured Lloyd couldn't exactly get into much trouble on his own. The worst the Green Ninja could probably do was start whining again. And that wasn't catastrophic. Though... it was irritating to listen to.

"Stay here, my friend," Zane told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps get some rest. That wound will take a while to properly heal..." And with that, he strided away, only looking back to make sure Lloyd didn't absolutely need company. The blonde didn't seem to notice his absence, though. He only sat in his silence, staring the wall down.

That was a relief. The last thing Zane wanted was for Lloyd to feel alone. That was the last thing _anyone_ wanted.

"Is he good?" Nya whispered as Zane walked past.

"I believe so. I have managed to stitch the injury as best to my ability. He will be alright."

Several sighs of relief sounded.

"Now... have any of you found a way out?"

"Not yet," Cole groaned, looking at the still-searching elemental masters. "It's like there's _no_ entrance at _all_."

"But there _has_ to be!" Jay griped, waving his arm around the air with a huff. "How did we get _in_ here in the _first place_?!"

"Well... _I don't know_..." Cole stammered, equally miffed. "It could be a-a _portal_ or something!"

"Is that the _best_ you can come up with _Dirtclod_?"

"It's more _reasonable_ than _no entrance at all_ Zaptrap!"

Kai growled, interrupting their yelling.

"Fighting about this isn't going to make a door magically appear..."

This only agitated the two fighting elementals.

As Kai became too caught up in the conversation to stick to his own advice, Zane met the eyes of both Nya and Skylor...

Only to find that they had something to say.

"What is it?" He asked, almost scared of an answer. The last thing they needed was for something to go wrong again.

"It's Lloyd..." Skylor started, pointing to the corner where Lloyd was.

Or _had been_.

Zane gasped as he realized his friend was not where he left him. And, as he searched, he realized Lloyd wasn't in the room at _all_. He was... gone.

"He found an exit..." Zane breathed, traveling over to Lloyd's previous spot. He tapped every place on the wall, scanned every inch...

But he had no such luck.

Lloyd hadn't found an exit. He simply... vanished.

"I'm afraid to say that there is no getting out of here..." Neuro's voice sounded, echoing throughout the room. All activity ceased as those words repeated through their minds...

"What do you mean?" Shade hissed.

"I mean... I heard another mind outside this room. And he had every intention on getting the Green Ninja..."

"But Lloyd's gone!" Nya called, confused, as well.

"Exactly." Neuro confirmed. "There is no exit. It is only _created_ by someone on the _outside_..."

Dead silence.

But alas... Neuro wasn't done.

"He felt... guilt. The magic wielder."

"But..." Jay argued... "Why would... the enemy... feel...?"

That is before it hit them. It hit them hard.

Each member of the ninja team shared a look of unbelievable shock as they registered _who_ had taken Lloyd. _Which_ 'magic weilder' hadn't been locked up with them. _Which_ person would feel _shame_ for making the enemy his _ally_. For _betraying_ them...

It was _Zander._ He hadn't disappeared right before the fight. He had been here the _whole_ time.

And he had led them _right_ to the person who wanted them gone.

Now... their _best_ teammate... the most _powerful_ of all of them... also the most _wounded_ of all of them... the one Zander _hated_ with a _passion_... was gone.

Each one had a frightening realization that their little brother... might not be coming back.

* * *

 **Well well well... _LOOK_ what we have here! A fabulous chapter! Full of those butterflies and rainbows :D Ah, I do love happy times, don't you? **

_***spits out a drink of water***_

 **Wait a minute! I'm _waaayyyyy_ ahead of what's happening here xD Hehe... confusion and darkness? I hope you don't mind the absence of rainbows for a while. But! Slides are only fun when they go **_**downhill**_ **, aren't they? You're in for a _wild_ ride, I tell ya xD**

 **Ummm... yeah... not much action here. I'm sorry. I couldn't think straight. So, I decided to shake things up and give y'all the boring parts. Next time we get some Claire and her _Mission Impossible_ sequence :D I promise.**

 **So... let's get down to business. Thanks to DemiwitchSlytherin for favoriting and Reepicheep'sLucy for following. Your support means a great deal to me. More of my thanks to those who reviewed: LloydLuvr, QueenoftheJordan, sunny, EnergyBlastNinjaWriter, AddisonWalker, and It'sYourGirl (who left a review on _basically_ every chapter xD). **

**LloydLuvr : Every time you say he's back I get a kick out of these chapters xD I will make sure to tell you exactly when he's back. I do agree with you that the slow dancing was probably my best part, so, I'm honored you share that opinion ^.^ And that the last one was second best. That's saying a lot. So thaaannnkkk you, my wonderful friend :D **

**QueenoftheJordan : Evil is a strong word xD We'll see what's in store for THAT guy. And for Lloyd, I guess... also, thanks ^.^**

 **sunny : Funny? I second that xD Thanks for your kind words.**

 **EnergyBlastNinjaWriter : How's THIS for long xD yeah, I agree that a lot of stories are cliché. Which is why I love my plot and will do my best to satisfy you lovely readers. Yes there are guns xD Only for this section of the story, though. We'll get into magic powers soon enough. Hope you like :3**

 **AddisonWalker : First, thank you ^.^ Second, I freaking love accents. They were just as enjoyable to write, I tell ya. Glad you liked it :D **

**Don't forget to vote! Or at least give me suggestions! For now, peace out everyone!**

 **~Rain**


	36. Chapter 36

**Friendly reminder: VOTE!**

 **That's all xD**

* * *

Chapter 36

 **Claire's POV**

 _My name is Claire Wilson..._  
 _I am the Silver Ninja..._  
 _With my sword..._  
 _And my intellect..._  
 _I am the most powerful being in the universe..._

It's not WORKING!  
Say it again!

 _My name is Claire Wilson_  
 _I am the Silver Ninja_  
 _With my sword_  
 _And my intellect_  
 _I am the most powerful being in the universe_

But why does it feel so wrong?

 _AURA! I CANT BREATHE!_

Aura can't answer. Aura won't answer. Aura's gone. She's disappeared. I'm all alone.

And I'm about to drown.

Everything in me wants to rise to the surface. The glint of the moon reflecting through the water is its own entity, trying to pull me upwards. I can't stay in the water anymore.

But my legs won't move. My mind can't comprehend what's beyond the light.

Figures. Standing above the dock.

It's a game. If I move, they see me. If they see me, they shoot me. If they shoot me... game over. For everyone.

I hold on to any bit of oxygen I can find in my body, straining to stay suspended under the surface. Right now, the water is safe.

But, my mind is screaming. Dreams upon dreams pile into a big mess I can't sort through. The water. I've died more than once to the water. I'm a small, worthless, creature, taken by death just as easily as anyone else. Am I really powerful?

 _GO UP! NEED AIR! NOW!_

Can't.

My body is failing. I need air.

My eyes are burning. I need light.

My limbs are throbbing. I need rest.

And my arm. First Spinjitzu Master. I've never felt pain in my arm like this before. The salt of my tears and the muffled screams mix with the water in a perfect blend of danger with each painful throb that pulses through my arm.

As another wave of searing pain hits my left arm, I bite my lip, focusing all of my energy into closing my eyes. I can't lose any more. Not now. Just think.

 _Lloyd. Where's Lloyd?_

Just think.

 _I'm fine. It's going to be fine. He's fine. They're all fine. Zander's okay. Seliel's okay._

Just think some more.

 _The sky. What color was it? Deep purple. Not even black. It was beautiful._

Think, think, think.

 _The constellation that I showed him. It's perfectly clear in the contrast of the moon._

I think.

 _Were we training last Thursday? Feels like a lifetime has passed..._

You think.

 _Why? Why me? Is this what you wanted? Because it's not where I wanted to go._

We think...

My eyes snap open.

And suddenly, I'm choking on the air, breathing in the medicine of the night. The water is cold. But the moon is a blanket of reassurance.

After coughing out as much water as I can, I pull myself to the platform above my head, struggling to climb up. I'm shaking uncontrollably, tied between an invisible injury and fighting for warmth. Every inch of further elevation is a gunshot right through my chest.

 _Pop. Pop. Pop._

That's what they sounded like. Right?  
I don't know.  
It was all so... sudden...

With a blinding light. That was him... and he pushed me away. I made it out? How? Why?

A new resolve pushes me to reach farther. I can't let a sacrifice go in vain. I'm doing this.

Another stab to the arm. I can't help it.  
I scream.  
A _pure_... _painful_... _loud_... _agonizing_ scream, with nothing to hold it back.

Following are flashing lights.

 _FRICK_! Someone heard me.

I bite my lip again, hoping to keep my groans to myself. The timing of the pain in my arm was extremely unfortunate. I did _not_ have enough time to hoist myself up properly.

And it's too late to slip back into the water. I can't risk being heard anymore than I already have.

So, I use any upper strength I can muster, trying to stay hanging in this position a while longer. They have to go eventually.

Winter's harsh breeze glides past my skin. I wonder what would happen if I just let it wrap around me. The chill of the thought sends shivers throughout my body.

Eventually.

I'm sweating out of fear. Funny.

 _Eventually_.

" _WHAT_ in NINJAGO'S NAME was _THAT_?!"

First Spinjitzu Master, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Must... move...

I adjust my position, making so more of my weight is depending on my right arm, and groaning as _another_ throb hits me. Tears force themselves out of my tired eyes. More screams threaten to follow. But my mouth is glued shut. Silence is my only safety.

"We didn't hear anything, miss... we just checked..."

I can't see them. Before everything went wrong- before the explosions I had timed- Jay has successfully shut off the power. They were alarmed within moments, and the teams were nearly able to sneak in right under their noses...

But they didn't. I don't understand why. It's like they had... help...

"Well, _check_ _again_!" _Miss_ yells. I wince internally, knowing _exactly_ who that is. "She's the last one Mallock needs, and unless you want to end up _dead_ like the other elementals, I suggest you _FIND_ HER!"

 _Mallock..._

 _Dead_...

My chest rises and falls faster than it should at this point, and my arms shake, reflecting my exhaustion.

I just want to go _home_. Fall asleep watching movies with Nya. And Skylor. And have food fights with Jay, Kai, and Cole. And cook with Zane. I want to wrap Wu in a hug and tell him he was _right_. That this wasn't my time. That I shouldn't have ever thought I was ready for a task _clearly_ made for someone _else_.

And Lloyd... there's a million more things I want to tell him.

 _AURA! AURA PLEASE!_

"There's no need to yell," Someone completely new says. Such a quiet and mysterious voice. The amount of unnerving feels I get from it is enough to make me freeze completely.

 _Does Elvira have a new partner? To replace Zander?_

And then another thought...

Was he talking about _me_?

 _Can sorcerer's do that? Can they hear thoughts? Can he hear ME?! Right now? Does he even have magic? Is that voice the last thing I'm going to hear?_

 _He's going to kill me..._

"And you should stop making empty threats," He continues, "The Elemental Masters are under protection. Mallock wants to do his job properly, and, no amount of _killing_ will be involved. We are simply looking for the information we need..."

"Watch your _tongue_." Elvira spits. "I'm in charge. Not _you_."

"On the contrary. The Master is. And his order is that _both_ of us direct the workers."

"I hate you," She hisses under her breath. "I can't wait until Mallock finally kicks you out... you shouldn't even _be_ here..."

"Don't get your hopes up. We _find_ her, we make a _deal_ , and whether or not she _cooperates_ determines if I _stay_..."

"So not _long_ then..."

Their footsteps come closer as they pace themselves. They wouldn't try to look over the ledge would they? They obviously can't see my hands, thanks to the lack of light, but, I have no doubt they would be able to recognize my complete figure if they came any closer...

I hold my breath, hoping that can strengthen my limbs.

"She's not _stupid_ ," The newer one says in that eerie voice. He sounds so sure of it, like he actually knows me. That thought sickens me. Maybe he's always been there... watching me... "Once The Master offers her the chance to live, she'll trust he'll know what he's doing. His plan will work. She need only see the solution."

Both come to a stop. I cradle my head in my arm. If I'm smaller they won't see me. That doesn't stop the agonizing pain in my muscles. I should have been exercising a bit more before I came.

"And if the little brat _doesn't_? Admit it... she's too _arrogant_. She'll fight to the _last_ breath in the most _stupid_ way possible."

No breath to waste on that burning truth. Breath to waste on keeping myself suspended.

"I am positive she will do anything for not only her family's sake, but for her own as well."

My left arm fails completely. As I slip, nearly dropping into the water, I manage to catch myself with my other arm, whimpering as the sudden movement agitates my aching limbs.

"What is it?" My sister asks, voice cold. I silently hope to The First Spinjitzu Master that she didn't hear me.

"The Green Ninja..."

" _What_?"

"He was shot..."

 _Shot?_

"Serves him _right_..."

 _No..._

"Those were _not_ the orders, _Elvira_! Mallock wanted him _unharmed_!"

Their raised voices do well with intimidation. The rage in the new apprentice's deep voice burns through my head, threatening every movement.

"I did him a _favor_. The Green one is more of a threat than _her_."

Someone paces forward, passing my position. Then more footsteps follow.

"Where are you _going_?!"

"Getting him before the Elemental Masters do something stupid!"

Elvira growls as his footsteps sound from farther away.

" _SURE_! I'll find her _myself_!"

Prolonged silence, filled with sudden agony. My eyes close harder as I brace myself for the inevitable impact with the frigid water, just barely visible in the moon's light.

" _AAAHHH I_ _ **HATE**_ _YOU, YOU KNOW THAT?!_ " She screams, as loud as she can, imitating her youthful self. I remember that voice. The one that probably makes the whole _planet_ wince.

She kicks something and sends it hurling into the water, causing me to jerk in order to dodge it. It narrowly misses me, plopping below the surface, already long forgotten.

" _Find her myself_ ," She grumbles sourly, kicking something else. It sounds like a bin this time. " _I'll show him how to do something right. And then he'll be back in the streets where he belongs..."_

My fingers start to slip... The water is right at my feet.

Just a few more... moments...

And, right at the perfect moment, my savior arrives.

An alarm, sounding throughout the whole building, draws my sister's attention away just long enough for me to get another good grip on the ledge. And, as she runs off, curious as to who triggered the wailing, flashing lights, I heave myself onto the solid, cement surface, catching my breath for a few dangerous seconds.

But, I know it's a long shot that this area will remain empty for long.

So, without even a full recovery, I run...

I run right to the wall, ignoring the heaviness of my panting as I begin to climb. My fingers are still completely numb as I do so, but, the adrenaline the alarms provide me is enough to enforce a strong grip on the cold stone walls of the factory.

As I get higher and higher, I get faster and faster. Now, it's not the sound that gives me strength: it's the reminder of my friends.

 _Kai_... _Cole_...  
I lift another arm

 _Jay_... _Zane_  
I grip another ledge

 _Nya..._  
My figure is hoisted up farther as I concentrate all of my strength into getting higher.

 _Lloyd_...

I come to a full stop, staring at the bricks in front of me.

Why am I here?

I turn myself around, being careful not to fall. And looking down, I tighten my grip.  
First Spinjitzu Master... I'm so high.

How far did I climb?

And... why am I here?

What happened?

Lloyd was just... he was _right_ _there_. Right in _front_ of me. And then he ran out. And he was _gone_.

I look at the ground, so far below me.

I can't _do_ this. I'm so _stupid_... why didn't I _fight_? Why was I _hiding_? Why am I _running_? What's the _point_...

Should I jump?

I can see it. Jumping. Right here right now. Falling, stories upon stories, with no one to catch me. I don't have to be _here_. I could be somewhere else. I could leave all this behind.

 _Lloyd_...

No. He wouldn't want me to. If he were here right now, he'd carry me the rest of the way up, if only to stop me from following that thought.

He's hurt. He's lost. He's confused. It's my fault. I have to help him.

 _Lloyd_...

And this is what scares me.

" _Up there! I see her!_ "

Right below me, are no more than eight men, one with an arm stretched to the sky...  
Pointing right at me.

I don't even have time to panic before something flies right past my head, engraving itself on the wall.

By the metallic glow in the moonlight, I know for certain that it isn't good.

As swiftly as I can, I try to turn myself around, with my back to my attackers, holding the wall for dear life as I start to climb again. Another bullet on my left. Then my right. Two more on my left.

My jaw sets as I realize how close they're getting now. Too close for comfort.

" _IDIOTS! SHOOT HER!_ "

Another frick. How long will it take me to get captured now that _she's_ seen me? Not long...

Whatever ledge is supporting my foot suddenly breaks, and I yelp as, once again, I'm hanging on by a thread, using my arms to support my full body.

I whimper a bit, as I struggle to pull my feet up to another good ledge. But, as another bullet flies past my leg... I cry out in agony...

It didn't fly past.

It hit me...

I'm bleeding.

No no no no no no... I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding...

It's coming from my leg. I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding...

I can't stand the smell- the disgusting, sick, smell of metal- nor can I take the pain. My vision starts to fade, making the distance between me and the ground a massive blur. I can feel my hands slipping, my eyes starting to give way to the pain's fight, my entire body beginning to fall into unconsciousness...

I already lost.

But... my fall is painless. I feel no air rushing past me as I drop. I can't even hear any voices.

Am I already gone?

Was that tiny bullet really what took me out?

Are all my friends doomed?

What about Ninjago?

… Was that the _prophecy_?

My eyes snap open once again, and I gasp harshly, trying to take in as much breath as I can.

When I do so, I realize I'm not where I was. I'm not hanging on to that ledge. The water that had previously soaked my silver gi is... gone. There is no yelling. Only... the sky.

I'm lying on my back, staring at the sky like I had been before this whole mess started. Maybe that's where it all went wrong. The sky is still unfamiliar. Should that have been a sign that this shouldn't have been done?

"Claire..." Someone says.

Tired, still, from the pain that I can now feel in my leg, I turn my head, finding someone else beside me...

"Seliel..." I say, recognizing the pink and aqua hair of this girl who I had only just started a friendship with. She sits on her knees, resting her hands gently at her side. Next to her is her helmet, marking her identity as the Phantom Ninja...

"Thank the universe you're okay..." She starts as I try to sit up. Her hand now supports my back as I do so, and slowly guides me into an upright position.

"How did you... _why_ are you... _where_... what? I don't..."

"They captured me while I was placing the explosions on our end... but... I got away. And I've been watching this entire time. Claire... it was all so awful. I wanted so badly to tell them that they were in danger... but... then I got so scared, I couldn't get caught so I stayed where I was and then I went to the roof, but you were just hanging there, about to fall, I knew I had to save you, and you've been asleep for a good while now and _I don't know what to do_ because any moment they're going to figure out that we're up here and they're going to take us away and I'll never get to see my dad again and, and, and-"

"We're screwed... I know..."

She doesn't even need to argue.

"Claire... what should we do?"

I look down at my leg. The fabric of my gi is soaked in a thick and dark liquid, creating a pool around my foot. And the flow isn't stopping anytime soon. I know that much.

"Lloyd." I say, eyeing her. "I need Lloyd..."

"But..."

"I can't do anything while I'm injured, Seliel. I have an idea to fix this... But I need Lloyd. He's... he did it once before. Maybe... I don't know... maybe he can do it again."

"But I don't know where he is. All of the elemental masters were taken somewhere. I have no clue where that would be... and to get in there..."

"No." I interrupt her, holding up a hand. She stops ranting immediately. "Someone went down to take Lloyd away. He was injured too. If we get in there _now_ , we might be able to get him back and help..."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Hmmm...

 _Aura... now would be a really good time for you to help out a bit... I need you..._

Aura's no use. I have to figure this out myself.

I examine my gi once again, looking back at Seliel in order to study her costume further... and my discovery gives me an idea.

"Hey..." I grin, as a plan forms in my head. "You're _basically_ my size, aren't you?"

* * *

They found the Silver ninja.

They haul her indoors.

But they don't care about _me_. The _Phantom Ninja._

I smirk as I peek down below at the entrance being opened in order for Seliel, disguised as myself, to be taken away. And, as soon as they disappear, I take my chance to swoop in behind them, being careful not to use my right foot. I rest in a corner by the door, covered completely in shadow, just only to catch my breath. Before long, I'm hobbling along the wall, watching Seliel, and the men supporting her, travel farther away. I can only hope that they won't hurt her when they see she isn't me. And I hope when they discover her, I've already gotten to Lloyd.

 _Good luck_ , her last words for me ring throughout my mind, haunting the very fact that _luck_ won't be able to save me if something goes wrong. Still... I should have faith in her ability. And in my own. We can do this.

Maybe.

I think.

Today is not a good day for me.

I keep my task in mind, picturing Lloyd, exactly the way I saw him last. Worry was scribbled over his entire expression. But I feel like I might have seen something in his eyes. I'd like to see it again. Maybe just one more time.

Yet, despite my longing to see him, I still take my time. I am far from being able to walk on my right leg, and, if I fall, trip, or do anything of the sort, there's no way I'll be able to get up in time. Not before someone either sees me or hears me.

The factory itself is quite large, consisting of many machinery areas and hallways. It's positioned in the middle of nowhere probably to reduce pollution in nearby towns. But, maybe also because they're hiding something. And hiding something they are. From what I've seen, these employees don't seem like the everyday citizen. They look like... criminals.

 _A crime ring. And this business is involved. We'll have to look into that..._

The corridors of the building are confining, and pitch black, a result of no power. It takes a while to get used to walking along the wall with no way to see. I can't hear a thing either... Just the hum of nearby machines, and the occasional steam from a pipe here and there.

Everything is still. Almost... abandoned.

I always liked the dark. But this is something else. There's a... disturbing whisper, perhaps, strapped to the dark. An eerie presence. Like I'm being watched.

I stop for a moment, regaining my bearings, with my own breath acting as the sound that keeps me grounded. I listen for a moment, hearing nothing, before squeezing my eyes shut. And I stand like that. Propped against the wall just trying to see without seeing.

And then it's there.

In the distance, a cry, begging for her to come. He thrashes, kicking to get away from a stronger grip.

I don't have to know anymore to tell that it's Lloyd. And the thought of him being alive- being _near_ \- makes my heart soar...

I stagger along faster, sheer determination acting as my only will to do so and stop as soon as I make it to a bigger section of the hallway, with high walls leading up to a massive sky roof, and several other corridors branching off from it. Above me, conveyor belts work, and, several sparks fly from machinery. I look around, trying to find the source of the commotion I heard earlier, only to see that this room isn't empty.

Noticing the presence of other workers, I duck behind a crate, propping out my injured leg. As I do so, I wince as the area around the wound burns with a flaring pain. Steam from a broken pipe suddenly brushes across my face, causing me to cough a bit.

"Ey, what's th' order for t'day, _Maurice_?" A slightly familiar voice sounds. A shiver goes down my spine as the voice clicks to a name in my head. _Lift_. The one who shot Lloyd.

"Noth'n much." His coworker responds "Or noth'n _yous_ can handle."

"Ay you don' knows who ya _talkin_ to. I caught th' _Green_ un did ya hear?"

I listen in on the conversation I can hear, hoping some intel might be shared.

"N'one cares bout that catch, Lift." Maurice laughs. "The Apprentice wasn't happy with th' wound, ya know. Got _me_ in a load'a trouble. Just told me himself, too. Wen' that way…"

I peek a bit, seeing Maurice pointing at a different hallway.

 _Bingo_.

"An the _missus_?" Lift scoffs. "I could tell _she_ was quite satisfied."

"Ah get back ta work, ya hear? Cap says th' Silver un's on 'er way to th' Master."

"Thas bogus. What's 'e got anyways? To make ev'ryun scared of 'im."

"Yous askins a lot a questions ta get ya in trouble, Lift. 'e's got magic, I hear. Nearly killed th' missus when she didn't lis'en. Could happ'n to _us_ too is _ya_ don' keep yous mouth shut…"

Lift grumbles something unintelligible, stomping in the direction that Maurice had mentioned earlier. Seeing that Maurice's attention is elsewhere now, I make my move, darting as fast as I can to catch up with Lift. With my right foot slightly elevated and avoiding the ground, it takes much longer to get across than I would like. However, everyone is either stupid or just has terrible vision, because I make it across without being seen. And thank the First Spinjitzu Master.

As silently as I can possibly be, I follow Lift, letting him be my guide in the dark. By now, he's had the sense to pull out a flashlight, and has only kept it fixed in front of him. He grumbles the whole way, about who knows what, and, luckily, whatever noise I do make is covered up by his stupidity.

Eventually we clear out into a larger room than before with people going in every direction possible. It takes me a while, but, past Lift, my heart beats faster once again at the sight of two people in the distance. And there's no mistaking one of them for Lloyd.

 _How in the name of Spinjitzu can I get over there without being seen?_

Maybe…

Looking at Lloyd's retreating figure once again. I feel several emotions build up inside of me. Turmoil, guilt, anger… and I channel it into something else. I've done this before, never intentionally, however, I think it will work. Even I don't know the limits of my powers, but, I know that they're far stronger than I've been led to believe.

 _ **What are you**_ **doing** _ **!**_ Someone screams in the back of my mind.

My concentration doesn't falter, even as I am surprised that Aura has showed up.

 _I… don't know. But I need to get across and I think this might work._

 _ **Let me do it. You're not experienced-**_

 _I have to try it. I've felt a connection to shadows before… maybe this is it…_

 _ **But-**_

Annoyed at her arguing, I close my eyes tighter, pushing her away while I continue to experiment with my powers. I can hear her screaming at me to let her out, but, she's the last thing on my mind right about now. I can deal with her later.

And, as I finally open my eyes… it's there…

The eerie black glow in my hands has replaced the familiar silver, and I smile as I realize that I finally did it. I don't know _what_ it is, but it makes me feel… powerful.

I focus some more, letting the feeling from my hands cover my entire body. Soon enough, I feel myself melt away entirely, becoming one with the shadows. Literally.

 _Aura! Are you seeing this! It's SO COOL!_

Aura doesn't answer.

Fine. She can be moody if she wants to. Right now, I have another goal in mind.

I slip through the mass of people almost too easily, coming closer and closer to Lloyd and his captor.

" _Claire_!" Lloyd screams, trying to jerk away. " _I'm COMING_!"

"I said to _stop_ it already! You're going to be fine." The apprentice grunts, dragging Lloyd along with him. "And she will be too, I _promise_!"

Lloyd continues to cry, however, struggling more and more to get away. Yet, as her moves his arm a bit, I see something. A white cloth, tied around tightly.

 _He really was shot…_

We soon make it far enough away from the other room that I feel safe enough to pull out my dagger. If Lloyd gets hurt…

" _I won't let you get her_! _LET GO OF ME_!"

The Apprentice growls, deeply. "You're being _stupid,_ Lloyd. I'm trying to _save_ her! Isn't that what you want?!"

Save me… save me… save me from _what_? And _why_?

" _Claire! I love you!_ "

I feel my stomach drop as he says that…

"What is _wrong_ with you?! Snap out of it!"

 _The Heart's Desire. He doesn't know about it…_

Out of nowhere, a yelp sounds, and Lloyd trips forward as the Apprentice curses something.

 _Did he… bite him_?

Well… score one for Lloyd for doing something smart.

Knowing that my chance is now, I slip out of the hold of my powers and throw the dagger, right at the man who had been holding Lloyd. To my dismay, he swings out of the way just in time to doge it. And before I can comprehend what happened, he disappears, and is suddenly holding me from behind.

I try to kick him away, aiming for his knee, yet suffer the consequence as the pain returns to my leg.

He takes off my helmet, letting his hand cover my mouth as I let out a cry.

"You're injured…" He mumbles.

A tear escapes my from my eye as I shake my head, squirming in his bigger, stronger hold to get away.

"Calm _down_ , I just want to see it…"

" _No! Lloyd! Run!"_ I warn him, surprised to see him standing there with wide eyes. He stares right at me, tilting his head with curiosity.

" _Claire_?"

" _RUN, Lloyd_! _He's going to KILL YOU_!"

"Okay, now _that's_ a bit excessive." The Apprentice remarks. "I may be _working_ with your enemy, but that does not make _me_ the enemy!"

I squirm some more, still rather unconvinced, and watching Lloyd take small steps towards us.

" _I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY_ go through _ALL_ this _TROUBLE_ to find the Elemental Masters if you _aren't_ going to _KILL US_!" I grunt, thrashing harder and harder with each word.

" _Let her go…_ " Lloyd warns, picking up the dagger I had thrown previously.

"Claire," The Apprentice starts, "You have to _trust_ me. We are only _looking_ for something. Something _one_ of the Elemental Masters knows about. Mallock needs it for his own task, but, we can use it to save _you_ from that Prophecy. He-" He grunts as I harshly step on his foot, but, regains himself to finish his statement. "He has an OFFER for you! You need to listen!"

 _Something? What can possibly save me from Destiny itself?_

"Once we find the location, we will let everyone _go_! I promise…. No one gets hurt here…"

" _Excuse me!_ I'm _BLEEDING_!" I scream, at the top of my lungs. To my satisfaction, I earn a wince. " _Lloyd's_ bleeding! I have _every_ _right_ to want to _TEAR YOU TO PIECES_!"

"The Master will not be happy with the actions of Elvira, Silver Ninja. She will be punished, you have my word. As for you…" He lets me go, letting me topple to the floor. I huff, turning to face him, and wiping a stray, sweaty strand of my ginger hair out of my eyes. "I can help with that wound if you let me."

"Give me a reason to trust _you_ …" I growl, staring him down. I look right into him, unable to find a single shred of emotion.

But it's when he reaches up to remove his hood. Then his mask.

And, even in the dark, I know those blue eyes too well.

" _Zander_ …" I spit, trying to stand up. I end up tripping again, but he catches me. I push away from him, however, walking backwards towards Lloyd. "So he _was_ right… you _were_ out to betray us…"

Lloyd's hand firmly comforts mine. I resist the urge to fall into him, though. I'm too shocked to still see my _brother_ dressed as one of _them._ The _enemy_!

"I can't believe you…" I start, becoming angry. _Why_? Why didn't anyone believe _Lloyd_ who saw it all along! Zander's one of them! He's brought us all here! We had let _him_ , a _traitor_ , into our _home_! "We _trusted_ you!"

"And only _I_ know Mallock's power! The last time I had seen him, he was planning on _destroying_ you! Just a while ago he told me about a _new_ plan… and… Claire I _only_ wanted the _best_ for you… do you think I want you to die?"

 _No…  
No… he __**doesn't**_ _want me to die…  
He risked his own life just so he didn't have to kill me. He loves me… and I love him…_

I can see the desperation in his eyes. I can feel his guilt for having gone back to his previous master. But the desire to have me trust him again rings out over everything…

Tearing my hand away from Lloyd's, I stumble over to Zander, and Throw myself onto him, wrapping him in a hug. He stiffens as I do so, not used to friendly kinds of physical contact, but soon lightens up and embraces me too.

"You're okay?" I ask, in disbelief. "They didn't hurt you?"

"Mallock's strict orders that no one is to be harmed… myself especially." He looks down to my leg, guiltily. "I can fix it for you…"

I pull away. "You've read my mind…"

But, he doesn't do anything. Just… continues to stare at me.

"He'll kill me… if I don't bring you back. If he finds that I'd seen you and didn't succeed in bringing you to him…"

I exhale, already having accepted that truth.

"I can't guarantee you'll be safe, actually," He admits, looking down in a silent defeat. "But, if he tries to hurts you… I won't stand around and watch it happen. I'll jump in if I have to…"

" _The others_ …" I whimper. "If they already know… they'll _never_ let you come back. You'll be _stuck_ here… and… you'll be their _enemy_ …"

Zander briefly nods. "I know…"

I shake my head. "Then come _with_ us! Zander, if you help us get home, they won't mind a small betrayal, I'm sure. Just as long as you redeem yourself…"

"But then he'll continue with what he started… Claire… he's trying to make _peace_. He has a way for us to both get what we want without _fighting_ … If you walk away, he'll see it as a threat, and he will _kill you_. Without a single thread of hesitation. You at least have to listen to his offer… please…"

From behind us, Lloyd coughs, drawing our attention away.

I look between both of them, knowing that I have to talk Lloyd into going as well, who seems a little too panicked. If I let him stay behind, he might do something stupid. And… I just want him there. Being separated again might be a little too much for me to handle.

Distacning myself from my brother, I walk over, wrapping Lloyd in a hug too.

"You saved my life" I start… "thank-"

And before I have the time to deny what he's doing… he kisses me. Not just a small peck on the cheek. Or on the lips. He _kisses_ me with, from what I can tell, _everything_ he has.

Yet, despite everything that's telling me to do otherwise, I decide to have a bit of a break, and let my guard down to return the gesture. The few moments that I do so feel positively… absolutely… blissful…

 _But it isn't him…_

I break the kiss, pulling away to look into his green eyes.

"I know you're there. That was for you…" If he's confused, he hides it well. He only gazes into my own eyes, appearing lost. "You're going to come with us. We have to talk with whoever it is that's doing this. _Mallock_."

I already don't like him by the sound of his name.

Lloyd stays silent, only nodding his head in confirmation. And, I inhale, turning to face my brother again.

He stands awkwardly, looking at both of us oddly before fixing his eyes on Lloyd, in a distasteful manner.

"We're not… that…" I say, blushing a bit. Having done that in front of my brother is my biggest regret by far. _Or maybe the fact that I didn't kiss the real boy that I love_ … "it's just… a plant that… made him fall in love with me…"

He coughs, nodding his head in "understanding". I promise myself that I'll tell him what he missed later.

"So…"

"I'll fix your leg," He confirms.

" _And_ Lloyd's _arm_ …"

He sighs. " _And_ Lloyd's arm."

"Then…" My shoulders drop. "We meet _him_."

Mallock. The enemy. My enemy. The one who'll kill me someday. Who's been trying to kill me for who knows _how_ long. I feel the regret starting to take over as I just think about being in the same room with him.

Zander places an arm around me, as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking, and leads me to a place we can sit.

"You'll be _fine_. You're the _Silver Ninja_ …"

 _I am the Silver Ninja  
I have my sword  
I have my intellect_

"And _no_ _one_ in the world is as _powerful_ as _me_."

* * *

 **Fun fact: the majority of this was written in one day xD GUESS WHY! Because it's SUMMER! For me at least :D Sorry about the delay, guys. I assure you I am very much alive xD Finals just kinda crept up on me, and I was in a massive rush to study for everything. But, it's alright now ^.^ I am officially a Sophomore of Highschool. Can't believe I made it xD And, I owe you guys a massive thanks. Writing and seeing you guys love this story has kept me going not only on this site, but through school as well. The one thing I look forward to the most is coming home from a long day of school and sitting down to write :D So, thank you.**

 **All that aside, updates on the poll. A LOT of you guys have messaged me or have voted for a "backstage fic". Just a recap on that one: it will be a fic composed of backstage one-shots. So, you can request any scenario with these characters and I will write you a one-shot. There will also be a Q &A at 200 reviews with me AND the characters, so, when I get that fic out, you guys can start asking stuff. Maybe also bloopers ^.^ I MAY or MAY NOT already have bloopers written out xD**

 **Yeah xD That'll be fun.**

 **Let's get down to business, shall we? Thanks to mse3200, Momochan19, legocameragirl, KaiIsAwesome, Fay the great, and Mother's Rosario for Favorting/Following. Your support, as always, really makes me smile :D More thanks to those who reviewed: LloydLuvr, EnergyBlastNinjaWriter, legocameragirl, and sunny. ^.^ You guys are all the best.**

 **LloydLuvr : Naughty naughty xD Glad Zander isn't easily trusted. That's what I was going for. And have a little faith xD Lloyd, our injured child, will be restored soon enough. Aura? Oof. She's just a sweetheart with a really bad temper xD Like Kai. You'll love her soon enough. Maybe. Not. Claire's down a dark path indeed with HER around. Thanks once again for your entertaining review :D **

**EB : I mean, I make typos, but not THAT many xD You sir have a wild imagination. Like the idea that romance will grow xD You'll be pleased to find that they never EVER get back together, yeah? I sense peanut butter xD (Also: UUUUHHHHHHH xD)**

 **legocameragirl : Once again, great job on your new AU :D Also, SHUCKS, you make me smile too much xD **

**sunny : Mmmmhhhmmm. Thanks, my friend :D **

**That's all for today ^.^ Enjoy your first chapter of the summer (my summer xD) and peace out!**

 **~Rain**


	37. Chapter 37

**First request for my new fic coming soon will be awarded to the first person who can guess why the story title is Destiny's Heart xD**

 **I updated WITHIN two weeks, so no telling me that updates are slow this summer xD I will not stand for it!**

 **Anyways, enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 37

It was in moments like this that Claire Wilson wanted nothing more than a simple break. She had more than her fair share of action for the night, and suspense, as she, Lloyd, and Zander wandered around stairwells, dark hallways, and loud machinery in order to make it to their destination. She looked at the bland walls, trying not to think about her current situation. They were so plain and simple, she was sure she could walk right through them and do just that.

On the one hand, she did trust her brother, if only a little, to make sure she was safe. The girl had been picking up on lies for years... he seemed fairly certain that his Master truly wanted a peaceful way out too.

On the _other_... she had been put in a pair of vengestone _cuffs_ , and several large people surrounded her to make sure she didn't try to get away. Excuse her for being _unnerved_ that this setting was not entirely in her favor. The Silver Ninja didn't particularly _like_ the fact that she was appearing to be captured, and taken against her will, like a fish unable to get off of the fishing line. She wanted to face her opponent strong, fierce. She wanted to intimidate _him_ for a turn.

Unfortunately, Zander had insisted that this was _safer_. Meaning Mallock wouldn't be angry that she was just allowed to wander free. So much for her grand entrance.

Claire tilted her head to the left, eyeing Lloyd. The Green Ninja didn't seem to notice that he too was confined. Instead his eyes were already fixed on her. She knew for a fact that they _had_ been fixed on her this whole time. And when he caught her gaze, everything seemed to light up for him. Forget the dark, scary, noisy factory and the big gruff guys all around him with guns. Her eyes looked like the world to him.

Lloyd gave her a lopsided smile, which looked way too goofy for this moment. She didn't mind. She contained her laughs by expressing a smile of her own. The joy he brought her even when she knew she was screwed was a consolation of sorts. Things would be okay if he was there.

It was far beyond her knowledge, however, that things were much more complicated than she thought possible. Her "companion" was no longer bothering her in the back of her mind. Perhaps it was just because She had given up, or had other matters back there to attend to. Whatever the case, the screaming she had heard earlier from Aura had stopped.

That was good news for Claire. For Aura, it was only a reason to panic.

* * *

The entity was frantically searching through the futures, trying to see which path they were currently on. Claire couldn't hear Her. She had done something. That wasn't good. Not good, not good at all. Claire was becoming more skilled in her powers than She had originally thought. Just tonight she had tested her knowledge, using it to her own advantage.

Aura had never been so scared. Right now, things were not going to plan. Claire, without Her guidance, could mess everything up. The girl was foolish, amateur, reckless. If she angered the Master, Lloyd would die, Zander would die, Claire would die. The prophecy wouldn't even happen. Mallock would win. She needed to get back up there. But Claire's mind was stronger than before. She couldn't get past.

It was a frustrating battle. A loss unknown to everyone.

Aura clenched Her fist, trying again. There was a wall in place, keeping Aura and Her island separated from the rest of Claire's mind. If She could break past it, S

he was free to take control.

She needed to warn Claire. To not accept the offer. To fight when they tried to take the memories. To know that her brother was more dangerous than she knew.

And suddenly, it came. A savior to Aura.

Headaches were nothing new to Claire. Oh they hurt, but the girl had gotten used to them. Even those in the middle of the night. What she failed to see was the purpose. The coming sickness was the only sign that Aura was winning. Claire's body and mind would cripple... and then Aura would take complete control. The Awakening as She called it. And then Her body would become stronger than ever. It would be the peak of Claire's invincibility.

The headaches were only the start of something bigger.

As soon as She was free to roam, Aura got to work...

* * *

Claire felt uneasy as another headache hit. It was that time of the night, it seemed. And it struck at the worst moment possible.

To add to her discomfort, the man from behind her suddenly harshly jammed the barrel of his gun into her spine. She hissed, staggering forward a pace faster.

"I see yous two make'n eye contact." Maurice sneered. His mouth moved close to her ear, to the point where he was nearly touching it, in order to whisper, while his right hand snuck behind her, his rough skin grazing her cheek as he grabbed a strand of her ginger hair. "Too late for them goodbyes, though. Even if th' Master don' want anythin t'do with ya," The metal rim of the gun settled closer to her back as Maurice got even closer, "He promised me an' my crew our share of _fun_ with ya..."

Claire fixed her eyes in front of her, trying desperately to rid her mind of that picture. Zander wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. He said she'd make it back home. And he said the orders were that Claire could remain unharmed.

"What do _you_ know?" She snarled, painfully aware of the gun being pushed into her back. Claire wanted nothing more than to show this guy some real pain. "I'm making a deal with your _boss_. I did _not_ come here to be _used_ by low-level _street_ thugs..."

"Feisty girl, are ya? Not evr'yday a man finds a pretty girl like you..."

 _But what if Zander's being kept in the dark? The master could tell him one thing to appease his concerns... but send out completely different orders than what he promised._

The realization that maybe Zander didn't really know how much danger she was being brought into made her mind and heart _scream_. She wanted to get out of here. She needed to be somewhere else. _Anywhere_ but here...

Maurice's breath trailed along her neck in her moment of crisis. But she kept quiet. The gun being pushed into her back seemed more deadly than before. She knew what it meant. Holler, and she dies.

 _Just stare at the wall. Stare at the wall. Stare at the wall..._

At this point, Claire was starting to lose all hope that she'd ever get back home. Curling up in her bed to sleep seemed like a fantasy at this point. Waking up to a morning sun sounded nearly impossible. And having a normal day with her family...  
It was probably long gone.

This night had been going on for what felt like an eternity. It was about to get even longer.

Someone to her left violently stirred, with an indignant grunt. Claire turned to see Lloyd, watching their interaction with a burning rage settled clear in his green eyes. The boy jerked, seeming to want to get by her side, but he didn't take into account the other men, holding him back, and threatening to shoot if he tried to get away.

"Get your hands off her!" The boy cried, kicking anywhere he could. And he fought harder, upon seeing that Maurice pulled Claire away from the Green Ninja's efforts, confining her figure against his and positioning the rim of his gun right on her temple.

"Try anythin _pipsqueak_ an' the girlie gets it..." He spat.

Lloyd suddenly stopped... eyeing both Claire and the gun, horror slowly overtaking his features.

Claire knew he wasn't thinking right. That he could do something _stupid_ at any moment. But that didn't stop her from pleading as hard as she could with her eyes.

She didn't want him to get hurt. And she certainly didn't want to die to a bullet in her head.

Lloyd still had _some_ common sense right?

"See?" Maurice chuckled, hardly removing the gun from her head "That wasn't so-"

Taking everyone completely by surprise, the gun suddenly fell from Maurice's grip. His hand was now pinned to a wall, with a dagger holding it there. Claire stared at it, terrified as it had come out of _nowhere_ , and in awe at how _perfectly_ calculated the aim had been.

Everyone's attention was now on Zander, who had several more knives equipped if he needed them. Like before, his hood was now covering his expression, leaving only his blue eyes visible. And, oh, they looked _angry_.

"I hope you were planning to attack with my _permission_." He said, looking coldly at the men around him. Claire found _herself_ afraid of the authority before her. Zander had _never_ looked so... menacing. Murderous.

 _This is the assassin in him... this is what he's been for so long. The one without a shred of remorse or emotion. This is the one who would kill me..._

The girl tore her eyes away, unable to see him so violently making his point clear.

"C-Course not... I was only justs-"

"Let her go."

Maurice did as he was told, releasing Claire from her hold almost immediately. She stumbled forward, studying every face around her. But, she settled on the eyes of her brother... now restored to the ones she _knew_.

He gestured for her to come towards him, and Claire obliged, keeping her head hung low while she did it. The attention now circling around her was nerve wrecking. As she approached, Zander held a hand to her shoulder, gently pushing her in front of him as they continued to walk forward.

It was silent for a bit, with nothing but Lloyd's struggling echoing around them.

"Something's troubling you." Her brother mumbled after a while, just loud enough for her to hear. Claire shifted a bit, still keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"Just... doesn't seem right. Something's off."

"Of course it is. I never said to trust Mallock. This could very well be a trap..." Claire let her shoulders sink at this news. Zander's confirmation only lessened her hope in this mission. "But you're a clever girl. Mallock acts on impulse, Claire. It makes him dangerous. Yet, it's a weakness. He doesn't think things through... you _can_ negotiate with him."

 _Acts on impulse? Can't think things through?..._

" _Lloyd_ should be doing this," The girl muttered, without a single bit of hesitation. "He's the leader… He can think things through. I'm just… _reckless_."

The boy snorted, looking over his shoulder at the Green Ninja. "A _terrible_ leader. Have you ever seen him succeed? He's rash and ambitious like any kid. Can't believe Wu thought he could _handle_ that job. Another week and he would've doomed everyone."

Claire could tell by the sound of his voice that Zander _truly_ believed this. She almost wanted to believe it too. A week ago she would've. She might've even believed that _she_ could have done better.

But then she _saw_ Lloyd. All the sacrifices he made. All the mistakes she had made. During the time that Claire had been in charge, she missed Lloyd more than ever. She would give anything if only he could come back.

Yet, the last thing she wanted to do was openly argue with her brother about such a topic. Claire had already found out that Zander had gone behind her back to do this. And she had already seen how he could act when placed in charge. At this point, she didn't want to know what he _really_ thought about her ex.

Instead, she did what she could do best. She changed the subject.

"What is it that you're looking for?"

It was clear that the question was no surprise to him. Claire could almost feel the amusement sliding off of his movements.

His grip on her shoulder tightened as he inched closer.

"We already have half of it. All we need is the information on the second part. Then, we'll begin our search."

The girl didn't like the fact that he was using _we_. As if his partnership with the enemy was completely his choice. Like he belonged with _them_.

Claire wanted Zander to come home. The last thing she could bear to see was him staying behind.

"But what _is_ it?" She continued. "And why would you need _me_ to help you? Why make this deal in the first place?"

Claire doubted that this _Mallock_ character _really_ wanted her help. He would surely kill her the first chance he got. This was no deal of peace. It couldn't be.

"It's… hard to explain. Have a little faith, Claire. Both you and Lloyd will be fine."

" _But_ -"

Zander stopped, with her along with him.

Without turning around, he raised a hand, making a twirling gesture with his hand. Claire watched as everyone around Lloyd suddenly pushed him towards where they were. And _past_ them. Lloyd and his entourage were now ahead of her and her brother, disappearing behind a... door.

Her heart sank. They were here.

"Lloyd's going first?" She asked, staring at the spot where she last saw him. The Silver Ninja was now uneasy as he was now farther away from him.

"I thought it was proper. This is _your_ mission. You should at least look presentable."

And before she could question it… The cuffs around her hands fell to the ground with a metallic clank.

She stared at him in disbelief.

"But… you'll get in trouble…"

"You can't let Mallock have all the control here. Just don't do anything… uh…"

 _Stupid? Regrettable?_

She stared at her hands, totally unsure if she even had any control of them anymore. The feeling of the dark magic still lingered, making them twitch every now and then. Like they were desperate for that power again.

"I understand." She agreed, looking into his eyes again.

He looked almost… sorry.

"You're going to be fine." Zander reassured her. "I'll be right there. Just do what you always do."

Claire had no clue what he was talking about. She had never done anything _like_ this. She was about to meet the man who had tried to kill her multiple times, the man who would eventually kill her, and make a deal with him.

But _Lloyd_ …

What would _Lloyd_ do?

 _Do what Lloyd would do_ … she realized, almost smiling. Maybe she _could_ make it through the night if she could do things like him.

"Right."

"So…?"

"Yeah." The girl confirmed, nodding her head in confirmation and squaring her shoulders.

 _I can do this. I'm going to do this. And by tomorrow me and my friends will be safe at home._

She walked forward, placing her hands on the surface of the door…

And pushed it open.

Claire was surprised to see _light_ in this room. It was dim, coming from candles all around the area. She realized they must have been placed when the power outage took hold. The presence was kind of comforting. She instantly relaxed a bit more.

But that was before there was yelling.

"How was _I_ supposed to _KNOW_ she was an _IMPOSTER_?!" A shrill voice screamed. Claire immediately recognized Elvira in a fit of distress as she pointed accusingly at another figure.

 _Seliel. She's okay…_

" _I told you to find the_ _SILVER NINJA!_ But _you_ are too clueless to tell the difference between some _random girl_ from your _sister_!"

"I had shot her down! THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN HER! SHE GOT AWAY!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"She was _getting away_! What was I _SUPPOSED_ to do?!"

" _She got away anyways you imbecile_!"

"On the contrary," Someone else spoke up behind her. Instantly, at Zander's words, everyone in the room turned to face them. And she knew without a doubt that a majority of them were eyeing _her_. She gulped, before standing taller. " _I_ found her."

" _WHAT_?!" Elvria shrieked, loud enough to shake the planet. "But- But- HOW?! _YOU LEFT ME TO FIND HER BY MYSELF!_ "

"Silence, girl," Someone said.

Claire's heart stopped as someone new stepped forward. The one person in the room who seemed to hold all of the control. The one who held a staff with a purple gem tangled into the structure at the top.

He wore robes of blood red and a cloak of deep black, creating a contrast of eerie colors when mixed with the gray of his messy beard. And when she looked at his bloodshot eyes, she could see why everyone was so scared of him. One eye was almost normal. A brown color, almost black. But the other… it was an orb of pale blue and grey.

She looked away.

"The Silver Ninja," He spoke, in awe of the girl in front of her. And to her surprise, he bowed, tilting his staff to the side in order to do so. "We meet at last."

Claire, already uncomfortable with the way he was greeting her, cleared her throat.

"Mallock. Can't say it's a pleasure."

He chuckled darkly, standing upright again. "So you know who I am?"

Claire glanced at Zander, who stood next to her.

"I've heard a few things."

"Well, I guess introductions aren't in order." He pouted "I was looking _forward_ to making _quite_ the impression."

"I'm pretty sure sending my brother to kill me was the only impression I _needed_."

Those words seemed to be upsetting to him.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you understand my reasoning. I have a goal, you see. And I'm willing to reach it by any means necessary."

Claire frowned. "Of course."

"But we're not here as _enemies_ ," the wizard continued with a grin. "We're here as _allies_! Together we'll find a way around that prophecy, yes? _You_ get what _you_ want… and _I_ get what _I_ want with _no_ complications."

Claire didn't say anything. She stared at him with an unamused glint in her eyes.

"Ah, I see. You're still not informed. How rude of my students to bring you here without explanation."

"I thought it best that _you_ present the idea to her," Zander spoke up, almost… shyly.

 _He's scared of Mallock…_

An assassin of all people.

Claire tried to forget about the weakness in her brother's voice in that moment. It was haunting. And definitely drained the confidence she was trying to build up.

"I'm interested in hearing your offer," Claire confirmed, stepping forward into the circle of people.

Elvira's gaze trailed her as she did so, burning with rage. But, Seliel and Lloyd's eyes greeted her with friendly and encouraging smiles. Though Lloyd's seemed more… longing. Claire silently hoped he would stay silent during all of this.

"Very well." Mallock smiled, pointing to Zander. "Show her."

Zander nodded his head, reaching into a small satin pouch to pull something out. He opened his palm to reveal what she recognized as a crystal.

"W-What is it?" She asked, eyeing the strange piece. It was shaped like half of a heart and was dull in a blue color. Not anything too remarkable. Quite small. Too small to do anything of importance.

" _This_ is one half of one of Ninjago's greatest relics," Her brother explained. "In some ancient scrolls, it's referred to as the Heart of Destiny."

 _Heart of Destiny._

 _Heat of Destiny._

 _Heart of Destiny._

It sounded… familiar.

"What does it do?" She asked, reaching out to touch it curiously. Claire felt a strange connection to this object, like she'd seen it before.

Zander pulled his hand away before she could touch it, however.

"That's, um…" He cleared his throat, "Confidential."

Claire turned to Mallock in disbelief. "You can't even tell me what it _does_? And you want me to trust _you_?!"

"But of _course_ we know what it does!" He argued, glaring at Zander in annoyance. " _Some_ individuals don't believe the true limits of its power should be shared with… well… young impulsive girls such as yourself."

"But-"

However, Mallcok interrupted her again. Claire had to growl to let out her anger in a way that wouldn't draw too much attention.

"We're not asking for you to use it, for goodness sakes! What an enormous _blessing_! To be relieved of worry… Isn't that what you want?"

Oh, _why_ did her morals have to be twisted like this?

" _First_ , I am perfectly _capable_ of handling myself in the presence of _adult knowledge_. _Second_ , if this thing really is all _powerful_ , I'd like to know what it _does_ so I can trust you to use it _properly_! For all I know this thing is Ninjago's downfall!"

Claire pointed to Zander accusingly.

"THIRD! Who's _side_ are you _ON_?"

Her brother eyed her nervously as her anger was now focused on him.

" _Yours_ of course," He muttered, tucking the crystal away. " _Claire_ , if you would just-"

"I thought you said she would be open to the _offer_." Mallock griped.

"Well, I-"

"You _what_?!" Claire yelled, now taking steps toward him. She jammed a finger right into his chest, making him flinch a bit. "You _told_ him I was open to this?!"

"Claire please-" He begged, desperately.

"How _dare_ you make that decision on _MY_ behalf! I didn't even want to be here!" She turned to face the enemy, fuming from head to toe. "If it were up to me RIGHT NOW you would be DEAD! You took my FAMILY, you tried to KILL ME, you burnt my entire village to ASHES and now you want ME to suck it up and obey your every command like one of your PETS that you call ASASSINS and trust you with a strange relic that could possibly do ANYTHING?! How DUMB do you think I AM?!

 _FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER! This isn't what Lloyd would do!... THIS IS NOT WHAT HE WOULD DO! WHAT AM I DOING?!_

But it was already to late for her to go back. Claire, having lost her temper, in a rather unprofessional fashion, was already walking towards Mallock, despite the guns being raised.

"WHO do you think I AM?!" She shouted, flicking her fingers in hopes to spark her silver energy. No such luck.

 _Why do my powers never work!_

She resorted to plan B, using her trick from the hallway before. Her anger only made it easier for that other power to surface. If she could control _that_ then it was all she needed.

" _Claire_." Zander hissed through gritted teeth. "Get a _grip_. You're gonna get us _killed_."

"Oh _you're_ one to talk." She retorted with equal frustration. At those words, he stepped away, looking wounded.

"What? No! I would have _never_ \- "

"For the love of _SPINJITZU_ , I don't even _KNOW_ with you anymore!" The girl roared, reaching the peak of the idiotic things yet to come. "Oh you _love_ me! Oh you're _sorry_! But let's go behind Claire's back and make her look like a _fool_ because she's so _innocent_ and doesn't know what's really going on here!"

"Claire-"

"Don't play that game with _me_ , _Zander_! I know _fully_ well what's going on here and none of what you say will convince me that _anything_ you have told me is _remotely true!_ Don't waste your breath trying to defend yourself! And _certainly_ don't waste your time in trying to come home!"

And just like that… she said it.

Zander stared in shock at his little sister, trying his best to ignore the other one in the background, laughing hysterically. He seemed to be in a state of panic as her words hit him.

And Claire… it took a while for those words to settle in. The Silver Ninja felt a little guilty about it. That maybe she should talk things over before she completely decided that he wasn't welcome…

But then she thought about _Lloyd_. Lloyd was _right_. He had seen this all along.

And Lloyd, for the good of his family, would never allow Zander to come back.

She was prepared to do the same.

Her brown irises locked onto his clear blue ones, confirming her statement confidently. And she didn't look back on it.

"Well…" Mallock started, with a chortle of amusement. " _I've_ certainly come to a conclusion."

"As have I," Claire claimed, turning her attention away from Zander's pitiful expression. "Find your crystal without my help. Just let _me_ , my _friends_ , and the other elementals _go_."

Mallock played with the idea.

"And… what if I say _no_?"

The girl smirked, raising her handful of silver-black energy.

"Then we _fight_. And then maybe you can see that underestimating _me_ was probably the worst mistake of your life."

"Be a _hero_ why don't you." The wizard laughed, clutching his staff in both hands. "It's not a good look for you. You're _weak_."

Claire set her jaw, unwilling to give in to something that she thought obvious.

"Relax _girl_ , I have no use for the Elementals now. I have what I need."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"And what of your… brother?" He continued, waving the staff towards Zander.

His eyes pleaded with her for reconsideration, and she could tell that he genuinely despised it here. She saw the apology.

But Claire could only think of someone else.

"He's with you. No longer welcome with us."

Mallock frowned at the news.

"You're… _sure_ …"

" _Positive_."

Mallock sighed, sitting down while resting his head in his hand. "I did so hope it didn't have to come to this…"

"What?" She questioned, though it was obvious that he wasn't addressing her. She looked to her brother.1

"I'm sorry. I thought she'd be… _better_ … than this." Zander confessed, lowering his head in shame.

Claire scoffed.

"Yes, well, we can talk punishments later. For now, just…" He waved a hand, tiredly. "Oversee the memories. This was a waste of time."

Claire didn't like the sound of that. And she _definitely_ didn't like the arms now holding her in place.

"Let me go!" She hollered, pulling her body away only to be pulled back in. "ZANDER!" she then cried, trying to reach her brother who just stood and watched. "YOU SAID! YOU SAID I WOULDN'T-"

The girl's wailing was cut short by a pinch in her neck. She turned in horror to see the man holding her pulling a needle away from her skin.

All of a sudden, she started to sway.

"You said…" She shook her head as her vison became blurry. "You… said…"

"NO!" Someone else cried, struggling.

Away in the distance, she saw Lloyd, running over to her, apparently having gotten free. However, her sister got in the way, using her magic to hold him in place.

"CLAIRE!"

"Does he ever shut up!" Elvira snapped.

"W-What about the memories?" Zander asked, quite fearfully. He stood beside Claire's crumpling form, wincing with each word she said.

Claire reached for him, hoping maybe he would help her.

"She can't remember any of this, of course. And of your betrayal. We need you _with_ the Ninja, feeding us the info you collect. You need their trust again. They'll have to think you were on this mission _with_ them… _helping_. As I understand, you _can_ remove, add, or _alter_ the memories, correct?"

"Yes," He admitted, guiltily.

" _Perfect_. Go ahead and do that for all the Elementals, then. Make every story _exactly_ the same. No one can know what _really_ took place here. In their minds… make it a…" He smiled wickedly, " _Victory_."

Claire, by now, couldn't understand a word. The muffled voices only blended into the blur of her senses. It was too late for her. She could no longer see the fates of Seliel and Lloyd. Couldn't see Zander approaching, ready to change the sequences in her head entirely. And she was far from able to hear the voice in her head- Aura- screaming for her to fight back.

Claire was now on her knees, falling into slumber as a result of the liquid injected into her bloodstream, with her head being supported by Zander's shaking grip.

The last thing she saw was only his eyes. But even then, perhaps that's what she didn't see. By the time her eyelids gained dominance, she couldn't remember a true thing.

* * *

Claire awoke with a headache, only strengthened by the light of a nearby window and the smell of something… burning.

Her first initial thought: _Fire_.

Despite the throbbing, the girl toppled over the side of her bed, scrambling to sit upright as the alarming scent of smoke burned her eyes. She coughed, choking on air before realizing… someone was laughing.

"What could you expect?" Nya giggled, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Kai's cooking breakfast! _Something_ was going to burn!"

The girl just burst into more laughter.

Claire, however, seemed to still be recovering from the previous night's events.

"We're… home?"

Nya waved it off. "You and your sister got into a nasty fight last night. Knocked unconscious right beside her. But hey! We won! Everyone's back where they should be…"

That's right. Claire remembered.

They had gotten into the factory perfectly, timing a flawless attack in just the right places. Everyone had become spread out, allowing their small numbers to take them down with hardly any effort. The only challenge faced was finding their friends, which required Zander's assistance in creating a doorway. Then, going out, things had really taken a turn. They had a brief battle, with Claire facing off against her sister. In the end… Nya was right. They were victorious.

"You did that, Claire." Nya smiled brightly, helping Claire off the floor. "That was _your_ plan. You rescued _everyone_."

Claire smiled too.

"I still can't believe it… kinda almost doesn't feel real, you know?"

The raven haired girl chuckled, pushing Claire in the direction of their bathroom.

"When you've fought a lot of battles, you kinda get used to victory. Now, come on, let's go! Cole's gonna take all the food that turned out edible!"

The ginger was pushed into the small room, watching the door close behind her after a change of clothes had been shoved into her arms. She then risked a look down at her gi, which was sadly torn in several places and mud stained. Certainly not something she'd be able to wear again. She would have to ask Wu for a new one to wear soon enough.

For now… Claire would celebrate. The night had been long. But it was worth it.

They still had work to do. Elvira, who now resided in their caged area, after being captured, still needed to be questioned. Then there was Lloyd, who couldn't stay the way he was forever. And, to add to that, something just felt… wrong. Aura was strangely quiet all of a sudden. And something seemed unsettling whenever she tried to remember the previous night.

She could have waved it off. She would have.

But when she looked in the mirror, Claire swore she was missing something bigger.

Her chocolate brown eyes, were no longer whole. Instead, along the outer rim of her irises… was an echo of silver.

* * *

 **Hey, 6000 words in 2 weeks? I'll take it!**

 **Hello everyone and good morning/evening :D I bring you another chapter! Rushed? You** _ **bet**_ **! But who cares about editing and quality xD I just wanted this done and over with. I've had my fair share of writing action (or whatever the heck you wanna call the previous chapters xD) and will now return to romance! And FLUFF! (That's right xD We get some fluff next time! I've been itching to write it for so long now, you have no idea)**

 **Speaking of that stuff… I have a certain kickoff for a new fic… and there is lots of fluff ^.^  
Yeah, I decided that the backstage-side- we'll-come-up-with-a-name-later-fic is the way to go ;D So keep an eye out for that! I will address this many many many times, until you all get the hang of this new collection, that you can request pretty much ANYTHING! Alternate endings, longer scenes, or any ideas you have in general… I'll be happy to write them ^.^ They just have to be canon with my story. If you want romance, it doesn't even have to be LloydXClaire xD Jaya, Coliel, and Skylor are also canon in this fic ;D So request what you want with them. And, of course, at 200 reviews, I'll post a Q&A to appease any burning questions you have xD  
I'm really really excited to get this thing up and running, so, any support you can give would **_**certainly**_ **be appreciated :D**

 **Okay, let's get down to business. My thanks goes to Littlecelly for fav/following :D And thanks to those who reviewed: EnergyBlastNinjaWriter, LloydLuvr, legocameragirl, and sunny! You guys make me happy ^.^**

 **EB: Claire is my all time favorite to write, so I get ya xD Hope your summer's off to a great start!**

 **LloydLuvr: Well now everyone wants to murder Zander! Poor guy xD Just a good fella making some very very regrettable decisions… His role in the story? HMMMMMM… we'll see soon enough ;D There was something mentioned about an upcoming character change for both him and Lloyd. Their distaste for each other** _ **might**_ **have something to do with** _ **that**_ **, my friend!  
As for Claire and Lloyd, there will be fluff and romance and stuff, but they're not exactly "okay" until book two xD At least, the END of book two. And sorry to say that there won't be a happy ending :( The end of this fic won't be nearly as satisfying as you romance lovers would like, but FEAR NOT, book two will wrap it all up :D I think it was two chapters ago that Aura had revealed a few things that could happen. Feel free to guess which you think are true xD**

 **legocameragirl: Thanks! I'm more than excited for the backstage fic ;D That'll come in its own time. For now, I hope you enjoy this little update ^.^ I really appreciate every review you leave**

 **sunny: Yes, I saw the trailer and I loved every BIT of it! xD Thanks! Hope this isn't too late for your liking. I think I did pretty good with updates this time ^.^ let me know!**

 **Anywho, that's all for now! Peace out!**

 **~Rain**


	38. Chapter 38

**So... there are questions xD I apparently revealed quite a bit about the ending of this story, so, let me clear this up:**

 **The end of Destiny's Heart. Is it sad? Should be. But it's kinda like S8 of Ninjago, in which S9 is a continuation of.**

 **THERE WILL BE A BOOK 2. AND A BOOK 3.**  
 **They won't be as long as this one (in fact MUCH shorter) but DH is not the end. Fate's Design (aka Book 2) is the true ending of Destiny's Heart, with a 4 year time gap in between. Now, this does reveal quite a lot, but I'm saying it now: The main plot will be about Lloyd trying to get Claire back. No villains, unless you count criminal involvement.**  
 **Now... does Claire** _ **die**_ **? Of course not! I'm not morbid, and I refuse to kill off any heroes. Claire** _ **does not**_ **"die". However, "Claire"** _ **does**_ **die. Yes I am Wu, filled with many riddles and no real answers.**

 **You're welcome xD**

 **Something strange with this chapter was just FILLER xD I didn't even try to focus on the main plot with this, so, finding something to happen while things kept moving along proved to be difficult. So, there's a lot of parts in this. Minor time skips. Just know it jumps around a lot.**

 **Anyways, ON with the story:**

* * *

Chapter 38

 **Claire's POV**

I look again, studying every inch of my eyes that it becomes nearly impossible to miss the newer tint around the edges. Admittedly, it's rather creepy, seeing my eyes have changed in a short amount of time, but I keep my cool, deciding not to draw any attention to it at the moment. I probably wouldn't have spotted it if I didn't look twice. No doubt everyone will miss it.

Still. I don't want anyone to know. I'll have to cover it somehow... Later.

Instead of putting too much thought into it, I run a hand through my hair, pulling it out of its short messy ponytail. My ginger hair then falls around the edges of my shoulder blades, just long enough for my liking, wildly creating curls of knots and tangles.

Without even taking off my gi, I slip into the shower, watching the water slowly start to soak every part of my exposed skin, hair, and clothes. The fabric begins to stick to me as I stand here, with trails of brown and red flowing to the floor of the tub, rinsing away a part of the mess. As for my hair, I continue running my fingers through it, feeling it soften from the soap with each second, before rinsing that too.

The blood, mud, and soap then mix together, swirling around the drain like a never-ending work of art. It's mesmerizing...

Nya knocks, drawing me away from my daze. "Claire? You good in there?"

I stop the flow of water, stepping out of the tub with water pooling around my feet. The entire length of my body is now soaked, while the events of last night- whatever they really were- are washed away.

"Go ahead without me... I thought I'd freshen up first."

"Okay, well, don't complain when there's nothing to eat!"

I allow myself a grin. "I won't!"

"You say that now, but you're going to be in a mood _all day_!" Nya giggles, drowning out the noise of her fading footsteps.

I take the opportunity to look at my reflection again, then the clothes she gave me, then my reflection.

Sighing, I pick up a comb in one hand, while holding a hairdryer in the other. I've seen Nya use this. She makes it look easy. But, I've never been one for multitasking.

The rush of air from this tiny machine makes me jump, as the heat caresses my skin without warning. I aim it away from my face instead, holding it so the air is centered on the top of my head.

 _Not sure that's the way to hold it_

It takes a few tries, but, eventually I figure out the trick to using a hairdryer is to tilt my head and dry the hair that falls over my shoulder, while brushing it to make it stay in place.

For my first time using it, I'd say that my hair drying experience was _not bad_.

By the time I've had enough of this crazy contraption, only the tips of my hair are really all that wet. I continue to brush my locks out completely, refreshed as my hair returns to its normal silky state.

And getting rid of my gi has never felt so good. I discard it on the floor, slipping into the clothing Nya had grabbed me: an assortment consisting of dark skinny jeans and a yellow long-sleeved top, with the shoulders cut out of the fabric. The material is lacy with a clear floral pattern, flowing off my shoulders instead of hugging my figure. Nya really does have an elegant taste.

At least _satisfied_ with my appearance, I wander away from the bathroom, filled with a peace that I haven't felt in a long time. Despite the shock that my eyes gave me and the fact that Lloyd is wandering around looking like an idiot, life feels almost... normal.

Finally, the smell of breakfast- thankfully not burnt- drives me to the dining room.

Before, I get to the room, voices ring throughout the air, making my heart jump for joy once again. Everyone's here for another meal, and not a thing has changed.

Or so I thought.

Upon my entrance in the room, a chorus of cheers sounds, in my name, resulting in laughter. I stand in the doorway, shocked at the sudden calls of appreciation.

"What?" I ask, grinning a bit.

Jay stands from where he sits, raising a glass of orange juice, as if to propose a toast. Which he does. Typical Jay Walker stuff.

"To _Claire_ for sucking it up and scoring us a victory!" He declares, jokingly.

Everyone laughs, myself included, and shouts my name again, gulping down their drinks, before continuing with what they were doing before.

Seeing my family so happy again has me unable to control my smile. With my spirits raised, I begin to look around, wondering where I can squeeze in. We're a bit packed today, as Seliel and Skylor have joined us in our "celebratory meal", making seating kind of wild.

Taking me by another surprise, Lloyd stands, his green eyes lighting up. He walks over, causing me to expect an embrace, but am left speechless as he instead leans in to kiss both sides of my face.

When he pulls away, holding me by my shoulders, I become flushed.

"Um... good morning, Lloyd."

"You said-"

"Your name, yeah, I know." I finish for him, waving a hand and shooing him back to where he was. "And while your attention is quite _flattering_ , for both our sakes, let's finish this _later_."

Lloyd does as I say, joyfully offering a seat next to him. As graciously as I can, I mutter a 'thanks', trying to ignore the playful wiggling eyebrows of Jay, who's currently trying to fill Cole and Zane in on the action they missed while they were captured.

There are a few residents at the table, however, that find his heroic tale quite exaggerated. When I sit, three pairs of eyes are looking in my direction.

Zander has a small grin on his face, most likely trying to see my reaction to all of this. I give him a thumbs up, trying to reassure him I'm okay after all. He nods in return.

Nya and Skylor, however, seem like they have much different matters on their minds.

"So," My red-haired friend starts, eyeing Lloyd who looks absolutely smitten, "Nya tells me that in the time I was gone you two have... strayed apart?"

I turn to Nya, who shrugs.

"Um, yeah." I confirm, looking at the floor a bit. "We both kind of messed up and-"

"Lloyd lied to everyone." Nya interrupts me, flatly. "And we all got kind of mad at him for it. It really justifies the whole decision to break up. I would do the same if it were-"

"I really disagree." I continue, shaking my head as if that could hide my blush.

"Aw, sweetie," Skylor says, placing a comforting hand on mine, "You okay? I'm sure that was a _tough_ decision for you to make. You and him were close."

"Like a fairytale," Nya adds, mirroring Sky's pitiful expression.

"It wasn't my decision," I mutter, defeatedly picking up a fork and poking at my food. Zane must have helped Kai out in the end. There's some food on here that looks salvaged.

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing. It's... nothing. Nya's right. Totally justified."

I don't have to be looking directly at them to know that they're exchanging dubious glances.

"So... what's up with him again?" Nya questions, gesturing to Lloyd who _still_ hasn't let his gaze leave my sight. And, as if on cue, his hand travels to meet mine.

"It was a... plant. That made him in love with me."

Their eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah. Kinda crazy... we'll get him fixed though..." I clear my throat, unlatching my hand from Lloyd's for the moment. "Speaking of which, if you wouldn't mind, I really need to get working on finding an antidote."

"You sure?" Sky asks, concern overtaking her features. "You just got here... Surely you could use a break from all that's been happening. I'm sure research could wait..."

Honestly, the thought is almost too appealing. I haven't had a proper moment to relax since last night. And a meal? I haven't actually eaten for a _while_. Now, I'm clean, I'm with my family, and I could spend a nice (ish) meal with them. Maybe we could even do something afterwards... just all of us. Happy again.

But... when does _Lloyd_ get a break? When does he really get to have a thought of his own?

Not until I fix this. And I have to. It's been long enough already.

I stand up from my seat.

"I'm sure. You guys have fun without me... Seliel and I just might go back to Nom to find that book I was reading earlier." At her name being mentioned, Seliel curiously turns around to face me "After all, she does practically _own_ the _largest_ library in Ninjago."

"Oh _please_ ," She scoffs, teasingly, "flattery does _nothing_ to sway the opinion of the _mighty_ Phantom Ninja."

"And your _petty_ words cannot _compare_ to the grander ones of the _ever_ - _amazing_ Silver Ninja."

"Touche." She giggles, walking past me and down the hall. I immediately assume she's off to gather her things. In which I should do so too.

"I'll catch ya guys later, kay?" And, adding in a whisper, " _Make sure Lloyd doesn't follow_..."

"Oh you will," Nya says, pointing at me accusingly and nodding her head at my second statement. "Only if you don't come home bleeding this time."

"That was _one_ time!" I laugh, already walking away from the activity in the dining room. I aim to go back to my room, only to collect a bag to carry some food, water, paper, and weapons. But then something comes to mind...

The last time I was in Nom, Cole was looking at something. Something apparently too important that he had to stay behind in order to complete instead of coming with me to help Lloyd.

But what _was_ it that was so important?

My curiosity gets the best of me... and instead of taking a left to get to my room, I take a right.

The boys' door is open- no surprise- but I still knock, just to make sure no one is here. Once I get no reply, and am sure I won't get caught snooping around some things Lloyd had stored away, I nudge the door open, wincing with the creak that results.

Then, wordlessly, I slip through. Anxiety kinda haunts me as a I take a step further into the room, and I take another glance just to make sure that I'm truly alone.

 _I'm just trying to find something. There's nothing wrong with me being in here_.

Still, the thought that someone might see me worries me. I hurry over to Lloyd's bunk and search through his trunk of things. Recently, the boys became a lot more organized, storing their things away in designated drawers by each bed. And, with the addition to Zander to the room, it really helps to make room.

Luckily, I paid attention to which trunk was whose.

Like I thought, Lloyd's is somewhat empty, consisting of only a handful of books, extra gi, small weapons, and scrolls. A lot of scrolls than are probably necessary. I don't hesitate to grab a handful of them and scatter them around, trying to find the ones needed. It takes a while, but there's no mistaking Cole's handwriting.

I have what I came for. So, I keep that close, trying to cover up the mess I made in his drawer.

Yet, I stop.

 _A little peek wouldn't hurt... right?_

I haven't actually seen any of Lloyd's things. I didn't even know he owned this much. And, the mass of papers piques my interest. This could be the only chance that I could get to see some of his carefully hidden possessions.

I shrug. Because after all, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

I set Cole's notes down on Lloyd's bed for the moment, and grab a different scroll, feeling a rush of adrenaline at the thought of doing something like this. He would _kill_ me if he knew. That only makes it better.

At first, what I find is fairly unremarkable. Just a few of his own notes, probably from lessons with Wu. Stuff about tea, dragons, relics, the sort. Nothing too interesting when taking in the fact that I'm basically attempting to get the scoop on Lloyd.

But, I don't exactly get my hopes up.

Soon enough, some photographs appear among the mass of papers, grabbing my attention. Checking once again that I'm alone, I begin to transition through a handful of them.

The first is a group photo. Smiling at me are Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, Wu, Nya, and a younger Lloyd.

The next is somewhat similar, only taken amidst a couple of ruined buildings. In this Lloyd's older, presumably after the tomorrow's tea incident. And, there are a few more people. One, I recognize as Misako... the other is of a man I haven't met.

The next one explains it. Lloyd and the older man next to each other, smiling. He looks so different than he does now. Eyes are less green, hair is a bit shorter. He looks a little more innocent too...  
But now I know who this is.  
Lord Garmadon. His father. Who is now deceased.

I gently discard that photograph from my hands, placing it back in the trunk to keep it safe.

And I should have left it at that. I shouldn't have looked at the _next_ photo.

It's of _me and Lloyd_... at Crystal Falls... the exact picture I had thrown away a month ago!

But how did _he_ get it... and _why_...

I bite my lip, feeling guilty over the fact that I've already seen too much. And just thinking about that picture makes my stomach churn. Yet, at the same time, I'm so absorbed in looking at it. I had almost forgotten what that moment had meant to me. What it felt like.

Did he feel the same?

 _This is none of my business. I shouldn't have seen any of this. Just forget about it..._

"Claire?"

I yelp at the sound of the voice, shoving the phots back in the trunk and grabbing the scrolls I came for to hide them behind my back.

Turning around, I'm met with Lloyd's concerned face.

"L-Loyd! It's not what you think! I was just..." His expression falters, becoming almost shocked. "I mean, I was looking for... um..."

"You said my name..." He sighs, dreamily.

 _Oh_.

I breathe a sigh of relief, forgetting that this isn't exactly Lloyd. I'm safe... at least I _hope_.

"You followed me, I see..." I start, shaking my head. It just occurred to me that I'd have to find an excuse to leave him here. He'd never let me travel alone. And _alone_ meaning _without him_. Even though I'm perfectly capable of flying a dragon to a tiny town a couple of miles away.

"I didn't see you next to me... and then I started to freak out because you weren't there," Lloyd walks over, surprising me by grabbing my waist and lifting me up. I shriek at the sudden elevation and when he starts to twirl before bringing me down and throwing me on his bed. I don't know what his goal was, but, it has me in a laughing fit sooner than I would ever care to admit. "Buuut... you're okay now." He smiles, crashing onto the mattress next to me. "And I couldn't be happier..."

I start to giggle as he inches closer, beginning to crawl on top of me and leaning in to kiss me. But my hands playfully push his face away, only prompting _him_ to try harder, and resulting in _me_ laughing harder.

" _Lloyd_!" I squeal when his hands begin to caress my sides, moving inwards towards my torso. His touch is light, slowly easing into something teasing as he begins to tickle me. " _Sto-op_ it!" I laugh harder, trying to jerk away from his hold. But he remains on top of me, grinning wildly with every pointless effort I try to make in keeping him away. And, like he planned, my hands move away from his face, instead trying to swat his arms away from my lower body. Which only gives him the perfect opportunity to lock lips with mine.

Immediately, his fingers stop taunting me as they trail from my stomach to my waist, firmly grasping me in order to flip our positions; with his back on the bed and my chest against his. Even after we switch, his hands remain, with his thumbs massaging my hips in soothing circular motions. I grip his hair as he does so, pushing my mouth harder against his and holding it there.

But he has different plans. His lips, like his fingers, seem to have a rhythm; they part, then close, then part again. I draw a breath between kisses, sensing he'll come back again. He does. And thank goodness, because I haven't been _kissed_ like _this_ before... and I only need more. He does it again... and again... and again... and at this point, I can only feel my bones turning to mush.

The few times I've kissed Lloyd were short and sweet moments that only gave me the smallest glint of pleasure. But _this_ is something else. _This_ , with all the air around us, and no one else to see... it's different.

I dig my hands further into his messy blonde hair, shocked at having been kissed like this, and being overcome with the urge to stay like this all _day_...

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, I'm so stupid... what am I doing?_

"What's wrong?" He mumbles, pulling away as my hands transition from twirling his hair to pushing his own hands away from my hips.

"I, um... I have to go..." I stammer, blushing profusely and tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

Lloyd doesn't seem offended that I broke contact. He only tilts his head curiously.

"Where are we going?" He questions, propping himself up by the elbows.

"Uhhhm... nowhere! It's _nowhere_!" I lie, scrambling off the bed and picking up the scrolls that had rolled off the bed. "In fact, it's nothing important, so you can just stay _here_!"

"What?!" He cries, springing up from his position, like he did at Borg Tower when I said he'd be sleeping in a separate room than me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"It'll only be for a bit," I assure him, walking towards the door with a goal to escape this whole scene. I _kissed_ him! I _kissed_ my _ex_ and he doesn't even _know_ it! Heck, I wouldn't even call that a kiss! I don't know what that _was_ but he _certainly_ wouldn't _approve_ of it! _This_ is _soooo_ wrong!

I'm getting waaayyy too ahead of myself here. If Lloyd had a choice to do that, then _heck yeah_ I might have gone along with it... but he DIDN'T! Oh, First Spinjitzu Master HELP ME.

"B-But-" He falls on his knees, desperately hugging my legs to stop me from moving forward.

" _Lloyd_!" I groan, trying to kick him away. "Get _off_ of me!"

"I don't know what I'd _do_ without you! Don't _leave_ me, Claire! Puuhhleeeeeaaasse!"

 _ **Oh dear...**_

 _Aura! You're here!_

 _ **Unfortunately, yes...**_

 _Any way you can help me out here?_

 _ **Unfortunately, not...**_

 _You say unfortunately a lot._

 _ **Unfortunately.**_

I scowl, looking down at him being a baby.

" _Fine_!" I snap.

"Really?" He asks hopefully, removing his arms from around my legs. _Unfortunately_ for me, the sudden weight being removed causes me to fall backwards due to an imbalance. I land on my wrist, hissing in sudden pain. "C-Claire!" He yelps, rushing to help me up. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?!"

"What?" I shake my head, looking at my sore wrist.

Lloyd does that for me, grabbing my arm and examining _every_ part of it.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, I think it's _broken_!"

"It is _not!_ " I yell, pulling my arm away and rubbing at where he grabbed it. "I think I just landed on it the wrong way. No biggie."

Lloyd doesn't listen. Instead he starts to hyperventilate.

"I-I-I don't know what to do!" He claims, running frustrated and worried hands through his hair. I start to stand up form where I sit on the floor, but, he sees me and pushes me back down. "No, no, no... you stay _here_! I'll be back, okay?!"

"Okay?"

"Don't _freak_ _out_!"

With that, he leans in, kisses my cheek, and rushes down the hall. Probably to find Zane or some medicine. Probably both. And some bandages.

I see my chance here and hoist myself off the ground, picking up the papers, and running in the _opposite_ direction to get to my room.

When I get there, Seliel is standing patiently by my door.

"Hey!" She greets me, gesturing to a bag around her shoulders. "I'm ready to go if you're-"

I don't wait for her to finish. Instead, I open the door, shove her inside, follow after her, and slam it shut, locking it.

"In light of my morning being _crazy_ enough already, let's just agree from this point on, it's friendly conversations only! He's only going to be distracted for a few minutes. Let me get my stuff and let's hightail it _out_ of here, sister!"

Seliel starts to giggle uncontrollably.

* * *

"SHE'S _GOOONNNEEEE_!" A voice rang throughout the entire ship. Everyone who had gathered in the bridge (Jay, Kai, Nya, and Cole) looked to each other with grim expressions.

"Elvira?!" Kai asked, scrambling to check the cameras. Cole looked over the Red Ninja's shoulder, shaking his head in disagreement.

"It looks like she's still there..."

"Oh _shoot_..." Nya started.

At that moment, Lloyd wandered into the room, panting heavily with tears streaming down his face.

"Claire's been _kidnapped_! You have to _help_ me!"

"WHAT?!" All the boys said, alarmed at this development, and sharing glances of concern.

"She was _not_ kidnapped!" Nya assured them, and Lloyd, walking over to the Green Ninja in hopes to calm him down. "She and Seliel went back to Nom to look for information. She'll be back around noon."

"She went _w-without_ me?!" The boy cried, dramatically flailing his arms in every direction, as he paced the length of the room. "W-Well we have to go after her!"

"Why?" Jay asked, already relaxing after Lloyd's shocking entrance. (No pun intended)

"Be-Because she could be _hurt_!" He sternly said, scolding Jay as if it was a crime to question why they _wouldn't_ go. "S-She could be _eaten_! By a lion! Or a tiger!... or a bear!"

"Oh my..." Nya sighed.

"Easy there, Green Bean," Cole coaxed, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Claire's a tough cookie. She and Sel will be _fine_. Right guys?"

"What's up with _him_?" Kai butted in, flicking Lloyd in the ear.

The blonde growled at this, lunging at Kai in order to let out his anger. Fortunately, Cole stopped him just in time.

" _Kaaaiii_ , we're trying to keep him calm here, not make him go on an even bigger rampage!"

"Well, _excuse_ me for being _curious_ as to why he looks like he wants to _murder everything_ just to get her back!"

"It's a _love_ effect of some plant he got into," Nya explained, pushing Kai away from Lloyd. "Claire's going to try to fix it. _Our_ job is to keep him here and try to stop him _from_ murdering everything."

"And how are we supposed to do that?!"

"Relax..." Jay stated, lounging around on a spinning chair. Everyone-except Lloyd, who was still focused on Kai- turned to the Master of Lightning, watching a mischievous grin overtake his charming smile. " _I_ have the perfect plan."

* * *

Jay's plan was far from perfect. In fact, it seemed pretty traumatic for what one would say is 'poor Lloyd'. Yet, everyone involved found it- for the most part- entertaining. Zane _had_ said that the chances of Lloyd remembering this entire event were slim.

While the Green Ninja was being stalled from his trip to catch up to Claire, the original four ninja changed into their old pitch black gi. (The thing with the fabric was that it was quite stretchy, making it fit even well after their training had begun). That certainly gave them a trip down memory lane.

And Lloyd's whining and kicking only added to that.

They had jumped him, of course, pinning him to the ground and working together to shove him in a bag. They had actually managed to convince him they were working for Elvira and Lloyd caught on to the rest.

Currently, they were trying to figure out what room to lock him up in.

"IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER, I WILL MURDER YOU! ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!"

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Cole, who was nominated to carry the bag in which Lloyd was clawing at everything he could, chuckled.

"Hey, what about the prison block?" Jay suggested, feeling pretty good that his prank/plan had gone so well.

"Elvira's still in there, isn't she?" Kai argued. "I don't like the idea of keeping him in the same area as _her_."

"Geez, fine." The Master of Lightning huffed. "Just find a room with no windows and throw him in there."

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ARE ALL DEAD! YOU STUPID... IDIOTS!"

"Man, you'd think he'd know a proper insult by now," Cole commented, hoisting the bag up in order to keep it firmly in his grip. Lloyd gave a muffled yelp.

"Where are you taking me!"

Jay smothered a snort. "To our _leader_ you _stupid idiot_!"

"H-Hey! You're a stupid idiot! Not ME!"

"Yeah, well, who's in the _bag_ huh!?"

Lloyd thrashed again, yelling in frustration.

"LET ME OUT! I SAID LET ME OUT! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!"

"In this case, I believe we have already defeated you first." Zane corrected the Green Ninja.

"LET ME OUT!" The boy hollered, obviously panicking. "CLAAAIIIIRREEE! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"Hey, question!" Jay laughed, raising his hand. "Are we ever going to allow him to live this down?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Absolutely not." Kai chortled. "He's worshipping the same ground that his ex walks on. You think I want him to forget how ridiculous he sounds?"

"Annnnnd, there goes his reputation." Cole said. He, out of everyone in the group, probably felt the most empathy for the Green Ninja. It wasn't his fault that he had gotten into that plant. The poor kid was going to be humiliated when the reality of this settled with him. And the fact that Claire _was_ in fact his ex girlfriend, probably only made the long term affects worse for Lloyd. Had it been any _other_ girl, this all might have been forgotten easily. But this was _Claire_. Talk about awkward.

After much discussion, and Lloyd yelling the same things repeatedly, the boy's decided on a room; The hallway closet. It was a good thing he wouldn't remember any of this. Because all of them _knew_ that was a horrid place to put him.

And all of them _knew_ that if the kid wasn't traumatized already, locking him in a closet for however long would certainly take care of that.

So they did just that, tossing the sack in the small space, clicking the lock, and slamming the door without a single second thought.

"Well," Jay concluded, dusting off his hands after their 'mighty task'. " _Problem solved_."

* * *

It _wasn't_ around noon by the time Claire and Seliel got back. It was well after four o' clock when the two girls landed on the decks of the Bounty. Unfortunately, after hours of searching, they had located the scroll Claire had originally been reading... only to find that the antidote was not mentioned. They had searched every end of that library, hoping to find something. Alas, now they were exhausted and were nowhere near to getting Lloyd fixed.

On the bright side, the Silver Ninja was quite relieved to see that the boy in question was not bombarding her as soon as she got back. The thirty minutes without his company proved to be quite relaxing, with its quietness intact...

Until she caught on that it was _too_ quiet.

"Where's Lloyd?" She asked, mildly concerned that at this point he hadn't shown up. She had tracked down Zane in the kitchen, with Cole, Jay, and Kai playing cards on a nearby table. Heaven knows where Skylor and Nya dragged Seliel off to.

"Eh. He's fine, don't worry," Jay commented, seeming completely uninterested in answering Claire's question.

The girl furrowed her brows.

"What did you _do_ to him?"

Even with a hint of sharpness in her voice, all the girl earned was offhanded shrugs.

Annoyed, she waved a hand at them, turning to ask Zane instead.

"Where _is_ he?"

The nindroid cocked his head.

"In a closet near Sensei Wu's room. Why do you ask?"

Claire went pale, dreading having to ask how _long_ Lloyd had been locked in a closet. One in which, from what she had seen... was _tiny_.

"Uhhhh, _when_ did you do this?!"

"Shortly after you left, I believe. It was the most efficient way to keep him from following you in a manner that you had requested us to prevent. Correct?"

"I-I didn't tell you to lock him in a _closet_ for a-a _long time_! _Hours_! I just said to keep him distracted! First _Spinjitzu_ Master, you haven't _let him out yet_?!"

 _I should have let him come with me_ , she thought, regretting the decision to leave him behind after all.

"My apologies, Claire. I didn't know that this would contradict your personal attachment."

" _Personal attachment_?!" She scoffed, shifting her weight onto her other leg awkwardly. Before blushing, then crossing her arms, then putting them on her hips, then shifting her weight _again_. "Pft! _No_! I just- It's a bit _SURREAL_ don't you _think_?!" She looked around, realizing everyone in the room was now looking at her. "For the love of Spinjitzu, It's _really_ hot in here."

She glared at the other three teens, playing cards.

"Oh... yeah, it is..." Kai murmured.

"Might wanna turn down the heat in there, Zane," Jay added, pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead. "It's getting... uh, steamy."

"See?" Claire said, frantically, waving her arms about. "I'm _not_ the only one!" Then, she turned on her heel, and walked out of the room, leaving everyone with questioning glances.

"What's up with her?" Kai chuckled, breaking the silence.

"Personal attachment. _Clairoyd_ is _totally not_ done, my friend." Jay chuckled, shuffling the deck.

"I'm willing to bet otherwise." Cole argued, placing a plastic bag filled with coins on the table. "Thirty bucks. And, they were totally a _Cloyd,_ fyi."

Jay's eyes went wide.

"Deal! And _Cloyd_ is a stupid name, no offense."

"Cloyd!"

"Clairoyd!"

"Cloyd!"

Kai, however, stared at the spot where Claire had disappeared. And the longer he thought about that strange interaction, bits and bits of information started to make sense. With that knowledge, he smiled, knowing sooner or later things would be heating up.

* * *

 **Cloyd or Clairoyd xD THESE QUESTIONS NEED ANSWERING!**

 **So, I said the challenge was thinking of filler... but I had thought of a** _ **lot**_ **of filler and I want to use all of it xD However, if I included it all in this chapter, it'd be hecking long, SO, y'all are getting a Fluff Part 2 ^.^ YAAAYYYYYY.**

 **I'm way too tired, so let's just get down to business xD Hehe, I admit that I did forget to give someone a shoutout last time... but that's cuz there's so many of you to keep track of! I'm overwhelmed! So, thanks to ally239 for following a while back. So sorry to leave you out there (If I forget ANY of you guys, please TELL ME so I can FIX IT xD You all deserve my thanks!) ^.^ And more thanks to those who reviewed: legocameragirl, MiraculousFanGirl22, sunny, and EnergyBlastNinjaWriter**

 **legocameragirl: Refer to above xD Yes, there's a second book... and a third. Funzies to last a while ^.^ As for the ending? Idk. It'll seem KINDA sad, I guess. It might tug at your heartstrings a little.**  
 **And the different paths Aura mentioned? Umm... I can give you a number? Ummmmmmmm (Looks up the chapter cuz the fricking author doesn't even know what she wrote xD) 13? 13 of those will come true! So... yeah. This fic will be long, fam :D Also, thanks! I love all the support everyone gives to this fic ^.^ You included! Your reviews really leave me smiling, so, thank you!**

 **MiraculousFanGirl22: Nice guess, my friend :D (We already chatted about this xD) Thanks for your feedback!**

 **sunny: Ain't no request I can't handle! Iiissshhh**

 **EB: Easter Bunny's BACK?! I mean, as long as we're revisiting old nicknames, is it fair if you take on the name Eva again? xD I still love that one ^.^**  
 **Yeah, her eyes definitely relate to her powers... but, I specifically remember making Aura's eyes silver too ;D It has stuff to do with that whole Awakening thingy.**  
 **HA! YOU BETTER BE JELLY! This right here is pure gold when it comes to FLUFF! Step up the game all you want, I got more where this came from!... In book THREE!**

 **Ey, I'm tired xD I'll leave it off here I guess :D Peace out!**

 **~Rain**


	39. Chapter 39

**This is me trying and failing to think of a grand entrance to this chapter.**

…

 **Eh, I guess this is the time to do something new. I haven't ever done shoutouts to individuals before, but why not now? Please check out my buddy** **KaiIsAwesome** **, if you ever have the time :) He's a funny dude, with lots of creativity, and growing talent! It'd mean the world to him and me if he could get some love and support from the Ninjago community**

 **Anyways, Enjoy Fluff Part 2 xD**

* * *

Chapter 39

Someone _up there_ had it in for her. It was the only thing that made sense. She could have done _fine_ with a break from this madness. But _no_. Someone- _everyone-_ seemed to desire to make her load bigger.

Claire spared no time in getting to that closet, rushing down the hallway to check on him.

Yes. She was mad. Yes. She was tired. Yes. She wasn't the one who should have to be dealing with this.

Whoever had cooked this plan up was cruel and inconsiderate. The Silver Ninja _did_ find Lloyd rather annoying like this, but deep down... he was human. With some... not so Lloyd-like feelings. And intentions. And... well Lloyd was just different _entirely_.

Despite that, she knew without a doubt, Lloyd was _scared_ out of his mind...

The girl rounded a corner, looking all around her to find the door. When her brown-ish eyes caught sight of it, the girl approached lightly, gently reaching for the door handle.

As predicted, on the other side of the door, she heard sniffling. Lloyd had been crying. And probably still was. Meaning, _someone_ was going to get punched in the face. Most likely Jay, who seemed to be the only one who would have the guts to even come up with this idea. (She knew it was him. And karma was not going to like him)

Without hesitation, Claire turned the knob, watching the closet door creep open. And, before she could even get a good glance at the misery induced Green Ninja, Lloyd shot out of the confined area, nearly tackling her to the floor with a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Lloyd," She managed to say through the fact that Lloyd was burying her head into his chest. The boy seemed to be battling the laws of physics, by practically banishing any amount of space between the two of them. "Can I please... breathe?"

As asked, the blond pulled away, but only continued his fairly unamusing antics by cupping the sides of her face, and pulling her head up to meet his eye level.

"Are you _alright_?! Did they _hurt_ you?! Sweetheart, I'm sooo sorry-"

" _Sweetheart_?!"

"that I couldn't rescue you in time! They jumped me and locked me up and I thought you were dead-"

"Whooooaaa there-"

Lloyd dropped to his knees, hugging the _heck_ out of her waist like she could fall apart at any moment, and letting his entire body droop from there. Through that, Claire could hear him start to _bawl_ again, making her position rather... mildly uncomfortable.

"You got _locked_ in a closet for more than _six_ hours and your first concern is _me_? You are _messed up_."

"I would _die_ for you."

"Noted." The Silver Ninja rolled her eyes, already regretting the decision to open that closet. "And, second, I am _not_ your sweetheart."

Almost immediately, she noticed the difference. Lloyd, apparently recovered from his looooooong period of isolation, now seemed ready to take that challenge on. Looking at him now, in comparison to that wimp who just wouldn't let go of her, Claire knew she was screwed. The Green Ninja stood on one knee, delicately grabbing her left hand and bringing it up to meet his lips.

"You are everything I could have ever wanted and more."

He kissed her hand again, and a second time, followed by a third... and by the time he got to the sixth, Claire pulled away, prompting him to stand back up again by reaching out to brush his shoulders.

"Listen... Lloyd..." The girl started with a forced smile, struggling to conceal how freaked out she was getting just _watching_ this craziness. Being on the other _end_ of the craziness, though? Ohhhhh boy, she wanted to throw him in a fire. "You're very very _very_ nice-"

"You said my name," He sighed lovingly as he leaned in with that over-the-top-admiration displayed in his green eyes. She melted in to that _darn_ _kiss_ of his for about five seconds before she realized what this was _doing_ to her and pushed him back.

"Hey! _Stop it_!"

Lloyd smiled lopsidedly, obviously unaware that she was serious. And... unaware of many _other_ things. "Why?"

Claire groaned. Loudly. His _innocence_ was really starting to tick her off.

"Because I _like_ it!"

Upon his continued clueless expression, the girl sighed, walking away completely conflicted.

"I'm _tired_. You should get some sleep too."

Lloyd trailed her, unhesitant to slip her hand into his. She found no solace in this, however. Claire couldn't even be annoyed with him for doing so.

He lowered his gaze, feeling defeated once seeing that he couldn't make her smile.

"But I want to stay with you."

Claire shook her head. "And Nya would _kill_ me if I let you into our room. Unless you want to sleep in the hallway, you're going back to _your_ room." The girl unclasped her hand from his and gave his shoulder a nudge in the opposite direction. "So stop _following_ me."

Lloyd gave her a wounded look.

"But I want to stay with _you_."

"Well, sucks for _you_ because I say _no_!"

He blinked.

"No?"

"No." The girl repeated, using her eyes to add 'try me'.

" _Nooooo_ I'm staying with _you_."

" _Nooooo_ you're not! Go away!"

Lloyd didn't look convinced. The Silver Ninja already knew what this meant: no matter _what_ she said, he was staying.

Stupid plant. Stupid Lloyd. Stupid her. Stupid everyone and everything.

She sighed, rubbing her pounding head. " _Alright_ , _fine_ , let's _go_. Too much is happening and you're giving me a headache as it is. I'm not up for arguing."

"Where are we going?"

 _Good question._

Claire _had_ been aiming to go back to her room, but, honestly, she was walking farther _away_ from her room. She really had no clue what she was doing anymore. At this point, they were just meandering.

"Somewhere... I guess." She shrugged.

Lloyd, ever so innocent, curiously walked forward some more, pointing down the hallway.

"Outside is that way..."

Claire chuckled, tiredly looking around and wondering which way her room was. You'd think after living here for so long she'd know.

"Not sure if you checked the weather yet. It was looking pretty stormy a while ago."

Lloyd tilted his head towards the ceiling.

"It's raining..."

Claire listened too. It was.

Her heart dropped.

"M-Maybe... another time."

Lloyd walked forward more, tugging her along.

"But I like the rain... Don't _you_?"

That was like a stab to the heart. It hadn't rained in forever. It was supposed to be winter. She had never thought about it.

But now that she did... it hurt. Rain was _their_ thing. He had made her love it. She had loved it because of _him_. Now, she had lost him. And that love went with it.

"No... Not anymore." Claire looked at his horrified look, becoming even more frustrated. "W-Well _you_ should understand! You said it yourself, didn't you? Love _goes_ just as quickly as it _comes_."

Lloyd's determined grip remained.

" _Lloyd_..." She softened, "come on. You don't wanna go out there. You'll get all _wet_ and _cold_ and possibly even _sick_. Is that _really_ worth it?"

The Green Ninja's eyes gleamed in that shadowy hallway. The way he seemed to have that _passion_ in his eyes again- like this really was him trying to make an effort- it made her stomach twist even more. "I want to. And you do too. That's worth it. Making you happy..."

"I'm- I'm fine... actually, you don't need to-"

But Lloyd was already pulling her along, like a five-year-old at a fair, wanting to see _everything_. And she was that _other_ five-year-old who dug her heels into the ground and whined only because she didn't _want_ to do this.

 _I'm allowed to have a little fun though, right? It wouldn't mean anything..._

 _ **I wouldn't get your hopes up. Don't get used to his affection. We both know he's truly... heartless.**_

 _I wouldn't say heartless. He pushed through it, remember? The side of him that... likes me._

 _ **You shouldn't put much thought into it. That's obviously a weakened side of him. Whatever feelings he still holds for you are nonexistent in the entire extents of his mind.**_  
 _ **Yours though... I fear they're growing. Be careful with how much faith you put in love.**_

 _I wasn't. Not purposely, at least. Sensei says it's good to have hope._

 _ **Hope? Ridiculous. Face the facts, Claire. Your entire existence is wrapped around only one moment. No matter how much**_ **hope** _ **you have, that's never going to change. Unless you listen to me. Your loving emotions are only going to lead you further into demise. You think he will save you? Think again.**_

With that lingering in her mind, Claire was even more discouraged at the thought of following Lloyd into the harsh wind and rain.

Unfortunately, Lloyd was too determined. They soon arrived on the deck only to be immediately drenched.

Lloyd, of course, laughed it off, absolutely in awe of the raindrops pelting onto their skin.

Claire, however, covered her forearms with her hands, curling into herself a bit. With every moment she stood there, the water trailed along her skin, making her hair stick uncomfortably to her face, while her clothes had the same effect.

She hated the rain.

"Can we _please_ go back inside?" She grumbled, as the discomfort of a gust of wind settled in.

"What?! Nooooo!" Lloyd groused, gripping her hand tighter and prompting her away from the doorway. "It'll be fun, I pro-"

The blond was unable to finish his sentence, as misfortune took his breath away. The ground was soaked and slippery, and he yelped upon slipping right onto his back.

Claire, though she _really really really_ didn't want to... couldn't help but laugh. A lot.

Lloyd had to grin along with her. To him, she had one of those laughs that just made the whole world smile too.

" _That- That was_ -" The girl giggled uncontrollably, gasping for air, " _priceless_!"

The boy remained on the ground, smiling in earnest. He seemed to have no intentions of getting up, so Claire, still recovering from that burst, offered a hand.

In which she immediately regretted.

Claire was now on the ground beside Lloyd, having gotten a taste of what slipping felt like. And it only made her howl harder.

" _Ah, Claire_!" Lloyd freaked, watching her land on the hard surface of the floor. " _Are you okay_?!"

The green clad boy then proceeded to panic, as he found that she couldn't even answer his question. She was rolling around, clutching her sides, and coughing for air.

She didn't look okay.

" _Are you dying_!"

She only laughed _harder_.

" _You lunatic_!" The Silver Ninja wheezed, wiping a stray tear from her eye, as a result of the strenuous laughter of this rather humorous situation. " _Your FACE! Sto-op making that FACE!_ "

Lloyd did as she asked, replacing his concerned expression with a joyful, goofy smile.

" _THAT DOESN'T HELP_!" The girl roared, choking some more on the falling rain.

It took a while. A _long_ while. But, Claire's senses finally kicked in after more than several minutes of laying on the ground. And, despite being cold, the blood rushed to her face, tinting her cheeks pink. Perhaps she got a little carried away in the moment.

Lloyd didn't seem to mind, though. His smile acted like the sun on such a stormy day. And his hand reached out to help her off the ground.

Claire blushed a bit more, briskly pulling herself up. Though the girl wasn't entirely too sure _why_. The touch of his hand on hers really shouldn't have meant _anything_. Was his attention really that flattering to her?

The Silver Ninja had to remind herself that she _was_ in fact smiling. But not because of anything _Lloyd Garmadon_ had done.

Once again, her instincts were screaming. She had to get _out_ of there! Go _away_! Anywhere but _there_!

And yet, there was a sense of _charm_ to being out here with him. The moment was inviting. Like a magnet, drawing her just a little closer every time she wanted to run away. The appeal, after finding how much fun she had forgotten existed, settled elegantly now that she thought about it. A little moment wouldn't cost much. In fact, nothing at all, if Zane's predictions proved to be accurate.

"Alright!" The ginger announced, raising both arms in the air freely. The magnet had finally tipped her decision, acting as a blanket to cover her instincts. She was no longer refined and confined. Right now, she was having fun, tilting her head to give the sky a savory smile. "You win! Bring the roughest storms in eternity! What's a little rain! We're staying here!"

Both Claire and Lloyd howled out in victory, waving their arms around in the wind, in tune with an invisible melody. It was a pure, luscious moment, in which the fun-drunk teens, despite any of the current and recent events, felt young, wild, and free.

Their eyes then met as the rain continued to pour. His shined with adoration, melting entirely into Claire's own. Yet hers gleamed with something playful. Instantly, Lloyd seemed to be reeled in.

However, the boy became dismayed upon finding that whenever he inched closer, she would step a few paces away. And when he lunged, she would dodge.

His determination, therefore, began to grow.

The Green Ninja chased Claire all across the deck, laughing with each stride. They would run circles around the mast, sprint up and down stairs, even tread through a few hallways, only to be led back out into the rain. Yet, neither of them got a single bit tired. They were too stuck in the moment to focus on their hoarse breaths and aching limbs.

And, even when they _did_ notice, they didn't bother to care. Not in the slightest.

It was 5:05 in the evening. The sky was turning black, their smiles were wide, the rain poured, and Claire couldn't find a more perfect way to forget about _absolutely everything_.

* * *

Her hair fell from her shoulders to the floor, effortlessly creating a fiery waterfall of red. She laughed, as the boy above her proceeded to dip her lower and lower, until finally whipping her back up. Claire, dizzy after losing her balance, then stumbled back into his embrace.

Lloyd hugged her waist from behind, gently swaying side to side as he waited for her silliness to die down a bit. The rain outside has slowly transformed into ice droplets, causing them to run back inside for cover.

Still, though their fun was finished, Claire looked absolutely refreshed, and swayed along with him, as they listened to the noise outside.

The girl sighed happily after a moment of silence.

"Thank you..."

And then he hugged her closer and said, "You're welcome."

In her mind, Claire was finally ready to admit that perhaps... well... this wasn't _so_ bad. The girl was glad it had been her that Lloyd had fallen for in the forest. It was a little crazy and uncomfortable at times, but, she just knew without a doubt that she _missed this_. All the times when he would genuinely go out of his way to create the perfect atmosphere for them to relax and have fun.

And her heart ached at the thought that if it _wasn't her_ that this had happened to... she would be watching Lloyd giving all his affection to someone _else_. Oh she was grateful it was _her_. She thanked the universe that she had been given another chance at this happiness. Just her and him.

As a yawn escaped her lips, Claire realized that it was about time she settled down for the night. The girl didn't have much of an appetite for dinner anyways, and she doubted Lloyd would eat without her next to him. It had been a busy day, and despite how energized she was just a few moments before, the only thing that had been driving her was the thought of falling asleep like a _normal_ person for once. No waking up early. No finding an antidote. No scouting out villains or rescuing kidnapped Elementals. This was going to be the one night where Claire could fall into a _perfect_ , _dreamless_ , realm... just for a few hours.

She wasn't asking for much.

"Alright, loser. What do you say we turn in _now_?" Claire said, tugging his arm. Her tired eyes weren't dimmed, however. They looked brighter than ever. Lloyd didn't resist any, only nodded his head, making it much easier for her to pull him halfway across the structure without complications.

The only one that happened to stop them was when they rounded the last corner, finding that someone else was going the other way.

"Sensei!" Claire exclaimed, eyeing Lloyd quickly before springing her hand away from his. "Um, we were going to bed."

Her master seemed puzzled.

"Not, like, _together_ though! No, no! He just won't sleep anywhere that I'm not... so, like, he'll be on the other side of the room and I'll-"

"Seliel's told me you were unsuccessful in finding the cure?"

 _Cure..._

Her stomach knotted a bit at the realization that she had forgotten about finding the antidote for Lloyd.

"Oh... yeah. I was, uhm, gonna do another search tomorrow."

"No need," he claimed, holding a scroll out to her. "Mystake's Tea Shop. An old friend of mine. She should have, or at least _know_ , what you're looking for."

Whatever happiness she had previously had now been murdered.

The old man chuckled. "I would prefer the trip to be made as soon as possible. I need to talk to my student while he's in the... right mind."

Whatever happiness she had previously had now been _murdered_ and thrown off a cliff, being impaled by rocks at the very bottom, and melting into _nothing_ as lava tore it apart, thread by thread.

 _ **Got your hopes up, didn't you? Don't deny that I had warned you to not get attached.**_

Claire wasn't in the mood for arguing with Aura about this.

How had she forgotten that Lloyd couldn't stay like this? She had created a false hope that they could be in love and happy forever... only to realize that it was all wrong. Lloyd was stuck inside his own head. Keeping him like that would be wrong. Lloyd didn't love her. Acting like he did was _wrong_.

It was wrong. But she couldn't imagine giving up _this_ Lloyd for the other one. Claire wanted him to _stay_.

The Silver Ninja bowed her head graciously. Except, she only wanted to hide her saddened face. "Of course, Sensei. Tomorrow morning. Thank you."

"Claire..."

"I'll get the antidote as soon as I can. I promise."

"Claire..."

She looked up, trying not to reveal how torn up she was about this. Wu's brown eyes looked right through her own. The girl was somewhat nervous about what he wanted to say next.

Did he know how she felt about him? Did he know how she wanted to throw that antidote into a fire as soon as she got her hands on it? Or was it... something else?

"Tell me what you remember about last night..."

The relief was indescribable.

"Last night? Well, they were sure ambushed. Didn't know what hit em. Successful, I'd say, wouldn't you?"

"Very..."

And taking her by surprise, he turned his head to Lloyd.

"And... what would _you_ remember about last night, Lloyd?"

Lloyd's head tilted curiously, and Claire debated telling Wu not to bother. Lloyd wouldn't remember anything but her. He probably didn't even hear the question.

Yet, she became uneasy at finding Lloyd's expression... twitched. For a moment it looked as though he was panicking. Like he had something important to say. But the boy caught sight of her brown eyes... and that disappeared.

Claire wondered if Wu noticed.

"Lloyd?" He tried again, getting a bit closer to his nephew.

"Last night?" The Green Ninja questioned.

"Yes."

His brow furrowed in concentration.

Claire was wide eyed now.

This had happened in the sewers, she remembered. It happened in Borg Tower. Lloyd- the _real_ Lloyd- was trying to push through. He had something to say. Something important. About the night before.

Was she missing something from the mission they had deemed a victory?

"The- The memories... changed."

 _Memories?_

Something didn't quite click right here...

Sensei Wu, however, seemed at peace with Lloyd's response.

"Thank you, Lloyd."

With that, the elderly man took his staff... and left.

Now Claire was the puzzled one.

It was probably just because she was tired. Probably no big deal. Probably. Maybe. She hoped.

The room they were aiming for was just down the hallway. Claire was relieved to finally be able to collapse in bed without a second thought.

Unfortunately, her plans of peace were ruined, for when she walked in the room, Claire immediately took in the faces of three girls huddled in the center of the room.

"Claire!" Skylor and Nya said, seeming absolutely elated to have another girl in the room. They didn't even seem to be bothered by Lloyd's presence. _Yet_.

Seliel gave a shy wave, in which Claire returned.

"Hi, everyone. Some kind of... party happening in here?"

"Yep! And _you_ , little miss _sunshine_ , are participating! No sneaking out of it this time!" Nya gestured to an open spot next to her, before eyeing her soaked clothing. "Oh my... what happened to you? The rain got ya?"

Claire didn't feel like explaining what had _actually_ happened in the rain, so... she nodded.

"Sorry. I'll put it in the dryer as soon as I can."

"Eh, it's fine. Why don't you change into one of those dresses in the closet?"

Claire regretted coming into the room already.

"How about," She started, "we _don't_ play dress up, hm? Instead, let's play... _everyone goes to bed_."

The three girls chuckled, continuing with their activity anyways. From what she could tell, it was giving Seliel a makeover. Claire feared it would be her stuck being the doll if she participated.

"Oh, sorry, Lloyd," Nya added, waving her hand in a shooing motion, "this is girl time. No boys allowed."

Claire rolled her eyes, walking over to her bed, with Wu's scroll in hand. Lloyd was reluctant to follow, even after Nya's protest.

"No can do," the ginger joked, pulling him on the bed and making sure he _stayed there_. "He won't go anywhere that I'm not. So he's staying here tonight."

"You can't be serious." The raven haired girl deadpanned.

"I am _so_ serious. And, he only listens to me, anyways, soooo..."

Nya seemed unamused. Skylor, on the other hand, just laughed.

"I'm down for it. If he can be helpful."

Nya's eyes lit up. "Yes! Claire, be a _dear_ and have him go get my hair curler."

"And I left some polish in the bathroom," Sky said.

"Oh, can we get some snacks too!" Seliel laughed.

The ginger paled. "I'm not sure he-"

"Come on, Claire!" Nya begged, teasingly. "If he's a _gentleman_ , he'd do it _anyways_..."

Claire sighed, looking to the said boy. He seemed... hopeful.

"Curler and polish in the bathroom, snacks in the kitchen. Can you get them?"

Lloyd nodded his head as fast as he could, already taking off to find the list of items.

"And while _he's_ doing that..."

Nya nodded her head towards the closet.

Claire frowned.

"You're going to need one for New Years, Claire! _Biggest_ celebration of the year...? What's the harm in trying on a dress or two?"

Claire looked at her bed again, wondering what it'd take to just crawl in it right now. Probably a lot. These girls had their hearts set on a fun time tonight. The Silver Ninja knew there was no way she was getting out of it.

She huffed, grabbing the dresses stored away in her closet, before sticking her tongue out at Nya.

"I am going to hate every one of these."

"Shush you!" She laughed, hopelessly.

* * *

Several quite gorgeous dresses later, and Lloyd admiring every single one, Claire finally convinced her friends to let her change into something more comfortable for the night. Being a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants.

She sat next to Seliel and Skylor, unwilling to participate in their thread of activities. However, she let the Master of Amber paint her nails, just to make her happy. Meanwhile, Lloyd sat behind her, choosing to massage her shoulders to pass the time.

Sure, she was still a bit tired, but, Claire couldn't complain about the time she had been spending with her friends. This was _exactly_ the thing she needed.

"I gotta admit, I'm a bit jealous, Claire." Skylor admitted after a while.

"How so?" Claire hummed, only half listening. Lloyd seemed to know the perfect ratio of pressure to apply to her muscles. It was a bit more than relaxing.

"I don't see _Kai_ at _my_ beck and call offering to give me _massages_ while someone paints my nails."

Everyone chuckled, realizing the truth to that. Claire's situation with Lloyd seemed to be quite the gift. Claire herself was starting to admit that too.

"Yeah, I guess it's not so bad." She sighed. "Aside from being super annoying, Lloyd certainly knows what a girl needs."

The Silver Ninja gave her admirer a thumbs up, to give him assurance that he was doing it right. Lloyd beamed.

"You said my name..."

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeepp."

Seliel watched them, tastefully.

"I think it's quite cute," The pink haired girl commented, wrapping an elastic band around a braid in Nya's hair. "How he wants to do things for you, I mean. He wants to make you happy."

Claire zoned out at that...

It was no lie that it was bizzare. Her ex boyfriend wouldn't know about any of this, and yet she used that as an excuse to get things from him. She _had_ tried at first, didn't she? She would push him away. Refuse to be the center of his attention and affection. What had changed that?

And, _honestly_ , Claire wondered if it really was all that wrong. This had happened for a reason, as she knew _everything_ happened for a reason. The Silver Ninja just knew deep down that maybe this is how it was meant to be. Maybe Lloyd was just _gone_. Maybe _this_ Lloyd was the one she had seen in her dreams.

"Yeah," she finally said, lowering her gaze. "He really does care, doesn't he?"

The ginger looked up again and realized that all of them were staring at her...

She shifted uncomfortably, reaching behind her to push Lloyd's hands away. "I mean, not like it matters, of course... He can care all he wants! Not like I liked it... or... anything."

The group didn't say a thing about it, instead averted their gazes. Claire was dying to know what was going through their heads.

"W-What?" She asked, perplexed as a result of their awkwardness. "You can tell me!"

Nya and Skylor exchanged glances. Nya raised her eyebrows expectantly and titled her head towards Claire in a desperate manner.

Sky then placed a comforting hand on Claire's shoulder.

"There's... nothing _wrong_ with a crush, Claire..."

Claire blushed.

"H-How...?"

"Girls just know," Nya explained kindly. "We were finally convinced at breakfast that there was more to it. Do you... want to talk about it?"

Claire shook her head, already confused with her own emotions at the moment. Explaining them was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

"Not really. Maybe- uh, maybe later?"

They all nodded. Even Seliel.

Claire, however, started to dread something. Although, she wasn't quite sure _what_.

* * *

" _Claire_!" He whispered.

Claire counted in her head _47._

" _Claire_!" He tried again.

 _48_ , she counted again, hardly able to hear his desperate cries at this time of night.

" _Claaaiiireee_!" He tried yet again.

 _49_ she thought, waiting for the next one. If this was counting sheep, she was surely scammed.

" _Claire puuhhlleeeaasseee_!" He whined this time.

 _50_.

"What?" She finally muttered, not bothering to roll over and face him on the ground.

" _I can't sleep_..." The boy pouted.

Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, neither can _I_ , come to think of it. Wonder _why_."

"Can I hold your hand?"

Really, all Claire wanted to do was sleep. That's what she'd been wanting to do for the past _forever_. It was midnight. Could Lloyd seriously want to give her _everything_ but _sleep_?!

This was a joke.

"You're on the ground," She grumbled, pulling a pillow over her head. She was more than a bit envious that _Nya_ seemed to have no problem falling asleep. It was all _her_ problem.

"Can I sleep with you?" He requested instead.

 _Nope. Nope nope nope. I'd rather not fall asleep if that's what it takes._

She pulled the pillow over her ears more.

"Please?" Lloyd insisted. Claire took painful note into how rapidly he was breathing at this point. Gosh, he sounded close to tears.

Claire wanted to cry as well.

She sighed, already losing that internal battle that told her to say _no_. She couldn't.

 _"Fine,"_ she mumbled at last, moving all the way to the left in order to create room between them. Fortunately, the beds in this room were a size bigger than the ones the boys had, so, it was quite easy to share and still have space.

Lloyd scrambled up immediately, sparing no time in slipping right next to her. Claire made a mental promise that she wouldn't look over her shoulder. Just face the wall.

Still, no matter how hard she tried to pretend he wasn't there, her heart was running a million miles a minute, pounding loud enough that she was _sure_ everyone would hear.

The girl cleared her throat, hoping that would help her nerves. It didn't.

"Y-You just stay on your side, okay? And if you _touch me_... I will murder you. And please be _quiet_ for goodness sake."

"Okay," Lloyd whispered, breaking all three rules just to lean over and kiss her cheek. Claire became flustered at this, feeling as if she would never fall asleep now. Not with how uncomfortable she felt.

However... she was wrong. _Too_ wrong. Falling into slumber had never been so easy. So _simple_. And having a nice dream gave her a smile throughout the night. Maybe she was just so tired. Maybe so many good things had happened that it was impossible to have a nightmare.

All that she knew was that it was well past midnight. And a piercing headache had yet to happen...

* * *

 **The people have spoken! It's Cloyd, guys! The ship name? Yeah? HA, Jay, you lose xD I did like SilverEnergy though xD**

 **Before we go any further, I thought we'd have some explaining time, since I have too much of a darn plot to explain these plot holes.**

 **First one is... what** _ **does**_ **Lloyd remember from the night before? Everything, actually. His mind was the only one that Zander didn't alter (or so we THINK ;D). Claire was right. Love—struck Lloyd doesn't remember a thing. Real Lloyd though... he knows all of it. Zander didn't bother with Lloyd only because he knew Lloyd's memory would be wiped because of the antidote.**

 **Second plot hole. How did Lloyd know Zander was the traitor? (Referring to Chapter 34). Yeah, Lloyd had a vision back there. But, I wanted to explain HOW he got the vision. And how he knew things would go downhill. Simple answer: Aura. Claire and Lloyd have a special connection, you see, and since Aura can "look into" futures, he somehow tapped into that in the depths of his own mind. That's also how he KNEW about Aura. (She's the one he's talking about when he said "She brings darkness") Poor kid was a little freaked out xD**

 **Since those won't be elaborated on in the story at all, I thought I'd do it here xD**

 **Anyways, heh, this was one DOOZY of a chapter to write. I gave up halfway through. But I couldn't wait any longer to post. So, cringey or not, it's posted xD**

 **ALRIGHT then... Let's get to the fun part. Honestly, I was so surprised with the support from last chapter! 9 reviews is kinda my highest, so... I was jumping for joy ^.^ Thanks to ZaneLoverFan88 for fav/following! And to all those who reviewed: LloydLuvr, KEVIIINNN, sunny, Pencil, legocameragirl, EnergyBlastNinjaWriter, ZaneLoveFan88, and TheFluffQueen! Your support means so much to me**

 **LloydLuvr : Ey, no problem! Vaca is always fun, so, I hope you enjoyed yourself! **  
**Yeesh, I wish I could tell you xD I don't like waiting any more than you guys. Actually, in, like... two or three chapters, her presence in this story all makes sense. So, not much longer! Thanks for your kind words ^.^**

 **KEVIIINNN : hehe, I said before that I love the name, Ri xD Everytime I type it, it brings a smile to my face :D Thanks for reading! **

**sunny : my oh my that's one **_**heck**_ **of a request. Fluff? How could I manage? Hehe, thanks! Just me being me, I guess. Yeah, they'll get back together at some point.**

 **Pencil : That's quite the name there xD first off, thaaank you :) I really try with the chemistry. Hopefully it settles well.**  
 **And JUMPING JELLYBEANS, you're, like, 15 chapters ahead here. I won't tell you you're wrong xD I made the names all connected for a reason. You'll just have to wait and see ;)**  
 **And Mallock? Yeah, Cole mentioned Clutch Powers way back in S1, and since then he's just been the main villain in my head. I can't make original villains xD**

 **legocameragirl : Can I just call you LCG from now on? XD there's way too many long names on my list. Thanks for the vote! Ehhhh, yeah, I don't like death. So I'm just gonna make her, like, half die a little. It'll make sense. YAY for catching my reference! No one ever does xD Even though there's soooo many little things scattered about. I seriously love pop culture. B2 and B3 are... not very well developed. Plot wise xD I want the reunion to NOT be awkward too... so... we'll see xD Thanks! **

**EB : OoOoOoO how can YOU relate, huh? Sneaking around parent's things, hmm? You rebel xD Yeah, these chapters are my favorite mainly because of Lloyd ^.^ I hope he's just as ridiculous as he is in my head. And OH SO **_**HOPELESSLY**_ **in love.**  
 **Hey, dude, I just needed a good kiss scene. It's a romance for crying out loud, so don't tell me you didn't expect it! And... you're one to talk. Redemption's really getting into that T rating ;D No one expected that stuff from YOU, I must say.**

 **ZaneLoverFan88 : Awww, thanks Grace! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this :) Means a lot to me! **  
**Yeah, it only took a year for them to improve xD I look back on previous chapters like "Why did I think this was good to put on the internet?" xD Everyone can relate, though.**  
 **YASS, I'm loving Lloyd in these chapters! I wasn't sure if it was as funny as I thought, so, it's nice to see you enjoy it! Sadly, he musn't stay :(**

 **TheFluffQueen : hey, none of my crushes even remotely liked me back, except for one xD I'm sure we would all appreciate someone like Lloyd who goes out of his way to put a smile on our faces xD Here ya go though! Chapter a l'orange!**

 **YEESH, that was a lot xD Thanks for the many many reviews though! I loved every single one!**  
 **For those who are curious, YES, I have seen season 9, and YES, I LOVED IT. (S8 is still my fav though ;D)**  
 **Anyways, peace out guys!**

 **~Rain**


	40. Chapter 40

**YouTube got the best of me. I'll do better with updating next time xD**

 **Two things before you move on. First, I liked the shoutout thing from the last chapter, so do me and this gal a favor and check out** **legocameragirl** **:) She's an extremely talented writer and if you ever have the time, I'm sure you would really enjoy her first fic! (Llorumi ain't dead guys xD)**

 **Second, YES recently this story is all about Claire when it used to be a balance between Lloyd and Claire. Like, you might notice that I seriously avoid writing in Lloyd's POV ever since the breakup. The thing about POVs is it reveals a lot about the character and what's going on inside their minds. I haven't done a Lloyd POV because there are some things floating around in his head that could ruin the purpose of the plot. I'll make up for Lloyd's absence once he gets the antidote, though ;D For now, we're just getting a lot of Claire xD Trust me, later on there'll** _ **probably**_ **be more Lloyd than Claire and you'll be wishing you knew what was this girl is thinking**

 **Without further ado, I give you** _ **this**_ **...**

* * *

Chapter 40

You know that _strange_ sensation where everything's going right? Like, almost _too_ right? And you're constantly paranoid because nothing good _ever_ happens anymore, which means something's going to pop up at any moment and ruin your life?

Yeah. It's... weird.

Normally, when I awake I'm 1) alone and 2) escaping peril in my dreams.

Well, I'm neither of those today. Something's wrong. Very, _very_ wrong.

My eyes adjust to the light at an almost alarming rate. Am I refreshed? Relaxed? Breathing _normally_? Looking at _the morning sun_ instead of slamming a pillow over my head and wishing it was afternoon so I could have slept more?

I feel like I suddenly woke up in a fairytale, where mornings are serene, and the birds are singing and there's some cheesy background music to emphasize that life is _perfect_.

I look at my hands, wondering if I'm still in a dream. One that's about to become a nightmare.

They look real.

I then lightly touch my face, my mouth, the tip of my nose, my cheeks, my hair... as far as I can tell, I'm still me.

 _So what changed?_

 _Oh_.

At first, I didn't notice Lloyd and I were in closer proximity of each other. _Much_ closer, in fact. I'm reminded of a puzzle; with my back nestled perfectly against the curve of his chest, while his arms loosely drape across my waist in a tired embrace.

I could be annoyed. After all, I had said not to touch me. But, if I take a closer look, I realize Lloyd stayed _exactly_ on the edge of his side of the bed. _I'm_ the one who had moved.

So, I can't be annoyed. I'm losing a battle here, where the appeal of being this close to Lloyd and waking up so perfectly is outweighing the _'No, this should NOT be happening'_.

Instead, I decide to enjoy the moment. Eventually, Nya, Skylor, and Seliel will wake up, and I _definitely_ can't let them see me like this. So, I have to savor every bit of it that I can before the day officially starts.

The day where I finally get Lloyd fixed. And he... goes back to normal. And I... go back to normal. And my _life_... becomes a literal nightmare again.

So _exciting_.

I wonder if I can bargain with Wu. Lloyd can still remember things...  
Granted, very _few_ things about his life other than me, but, he's still _somewhat_ Lloyd. What's the harm in keeping him for another week? Or two?

 _This was a whole lot simpler before that stupid plant_ , I admit in the shadows of my mind, hoping Aura can be around to talk for a bit. As far as conversations with a strange entity in your head go, we haven't really talked in a while. Aura's been... quiet lately. I could use her advice.

 _ **Agreed. I'm surprised you don't believe that the antidote would make your head so much... cleaner. I can tell how clearly torn up you are about this. It's beginning to pile up back here.**_

 _Conversations with you are fairly... unsettling. That's a weird way to think about my head._

 _ **Hmm, it's not always like this. You need to discover a clear conscience. You're listening to your "**_ **heart"** _ **too much. That only creates your internal conflict. Your instincts are very sharp, however. Listen to those and I assure you things will be much more in your favor.**_

 _You're implying that my feelings and personal opinions don't matter._

 _ **You're a warrior, not a dreamer. To win the fight you need only your mind. Emotions only slow you down.**_

 _Is that why my powers aren't working? Because I'm not concentrated enough?_

 _ **Of course. And... also, of course**_ **not** _ **. Every element is different, Claire. Fire is strengthened through anger and passion, while Lightning is fueled by spirit and energy. Water needs a graceful movement of the mind while Earth requires a firmer one.**_

 _What about mine? What even_ is _silver power?_

 _ **I'm afraid telling you now leads to a darker path. Better for you to discover who and what you are by yourself.**_

 _Yeah, some help you are. All of this is way too confusing for me. I don't think I'll ever have a "clear mind"_.

 _ **Patience, I say. I will be able to... assist... soon enough.**_

Lloyd stirs, snapping my attention away from the wall I was staring at. I crane my neck instead to peer at him, slowly but surely waking up. His tired eyes seem to barely open, yet still wander around the area in a dazed motion, taking in his surroundings. I really just expect him to just close his eyes again and fall right back into sleep. However, once he sees me next to him, it's clear that's not going to happen.

His eyes are how I imagine the sunrise; shining in absolute wonder and joy. It makes my heart flutter a bit, imagining him looking at me like that every morning, especially when he hugs me just a little bit closer. I settle adjacent to him in response, enjoying his warmth.

"Good morning," He mumbles, yawning afterward. My face grows warmer as I admit to myself that Lloyd's quite cute when he's tired.

"Hi," I whisper, peeking over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of his grin and of my friends across the room, who slept on the ground last night. Thankfully, they're still asleep. Though I doubt that will last for long. "What would you say about going down to the city?"

I only ask because of the mistake I made yesterday to leave him here alone.

Lloyd makes a dismissive sound, burying his head in my neck.

"I'm serious, Lloy-"I stop myself before I make the mistake of saying his name. "Ehhhhh _person_ _that I know_. I need to- Um, _Sensei_ wants me to get the- something."

"I wanna stay here," He argues contently, "with you."

 _No, you don't! No, I don't!_

"Yeah," I sigh, frowning. "So do I."

I take a moment of my own to pout a bit, staring the wall down and counting the seconds that pass. His chest rises and falls perfectly in sync with the numbers in my head, and before I know it, my own breaths follow the same tune. One would say it's comfortable and tempting and oh so _hopelessly_ romantic. However, one doesn't have the time for such shenanigans and got her hopes up a long time ago.

Before Lloyd can stop me- and before I stop _myself_ \- I gently shake myself out of his grip, slipping off the bed to grab some new clothes.

" _Heeeyyyyy_ ," my admirer whines, sitting up and slumping his shoulders. " _Claaaaiiirrreee_... _nooooo_..."

"Sorry," I shrug, hiding the fact that I'm desperate to climb back into bed again if only to stay a little longer with him. "You'll probably thank me later."

I breeze away before he somehow convinces me to come back, clicking the bathroom door shut, and leaning against it to let out a relieved breath of air.

Before collapsing on the ground.

My legs had suddenly given out beneath me, causing me to fall on all fours in shock. I stare at my hands, watching them shake. Out of fear, maybe? But of what?

My heart feels like it's running a marathon and my breath hitches a little in between each deep inhale and exhale.

I raise my hands to my forehead, expecting a headache at this point... only to be met with something else.

 _I'm... burning up?_

I grasp the edge of the sink, pulling myself up with shaking legs, and give myself a moment to adjust to the elevation. Perhaps I got up a little too fast and got dizzy. That explains the fall. But what about my hands? And my head?

For confirmation, I scramble around in a few drawers for a thermometer. Though, I don't think one was ever necessary during my stay on the Bounty. I haven't gotten sick in _years_. Not since I was little and still living with my parents and siblings.

I find the little contraption, immediately sticking it in my mouth for an answer.

 _99.9_ it beeps, making me sigh in relief. A low-grade fever will probably be no big deal. Hardly noticeable.

My _eyes_ , however...  
Did they become _more_ silver?

It's hard to say. Maybe I'm imagining something. Could be the effects of my small fever.

I decide that's the most probable explanation.

Yet, I get this twisted feeling in my stomach when I think about it further.

I can only hope this all goes away soon.

* * *

It's weird seeing Ninjago City in this weather. Zane told me the rain yesterday was due to the Bounty's location over the Corpsewood Jungle on the western side of Ninjago. Here, however, winter takes full form over the towering buildings and bustling streets.

Lloyd and I try and hurry to our destination, unable to withstand the cold wind and blowing snow.

I check the address again, looking at the street sign we're standing by.

"Can we go inside?" Lloyd whines, pulling on my arm in the completely wrong direction.

"We're almost there, okay?!" I snap, looking down the street and squinting my eyes. "Zane said it was over here somewhere..."

People eye us as they pass, probably recognizing us, but not too sure they should say anything. It happens a lot these days, especially if we're in heavier clothing. Some folks aren't too sure what they see in the snow. Which is fine by me. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can move on.

"Clllaaaaiiireee, I'm cooollllldddd."

"Well, so am I, so stop complaining."

Upon admitting that I'm just as cold as he is, Lloyd doesn't hesitate to inch closer to me. I recognize that twitch in his hands that indicates he wants to embrace me instead, but he knows how I'll react to that in a public setting. No doubt when we get to the tea shop, he won't be able to keep his distance.

"Alright, loser, it's this way," I confirm, pointing at a different street down the block.

And without reluctance, we continue on our way. I keep my head hung low as we walk further, however, realize Lloyd's head is up, with a huge smile plastered on his face. I growl in frustration, hoping his carelessness won't result in us getting mobbed.

As luck would have it, we make it to the shop unnoticed.

And thank _goodness_ it's warm.

The bell rings as we enter, however, no one appears to be present. So, Lloyd and I decide to take off our jackets, setting them on nearby chairs and soaking in the heat of the small building.

Like I thought, Lloyd transitions from holding my hand to holding out his arms for a hug. Before I get caught in _that_ , I maneuver away from him, slipping under his arms, and taking the time to familiarize myself with the layout of the shop.

"Hello?" I call out, impatiently. It's bad enough I had to travel out here pretty much alone on a day that started out just _fine_. Now, since timing seems to be my enemy, I might have to wait _longer_. With no other company but Lloyd's, mind that. I was dreading that antidote before... if he does one of those stupid things that makes my stupid heart happy, I'm terrified I'll dread the stupid cure _more_.

"Just a minute!" An elderly voice responds behind a curtain. I raise my brows in surprise that this seemingly abandoned and haunted store _actually_ has someone working here, day after day. "Youth these days. Walk into my shop why don't you and demand your problems solved."

A moment later, a small lady with gray hair styled up in a bun underneath a rice hat, walks into our view, carrying boxes over to the main counter.

"Um, Mystake?" I ask, hoping beyond hope that _this_ isn't who I'm here to see. She seems... unpleasant. To put it nicely.

"Whad'ya want?" She snaps, narrowing her eyes at Lloyd. "Young Garmadon, huh? Wu just can't take a hint, now can he?"

"Please," I start, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. The woman's eyes then move to me, seeming even more calculating. "Wu sent us to get something... something you might have? He's actually all _madly in_ love with me because of some... misfortunate event. Can you... help?"

Her sour expression remains as she stares at me. I stand awkwardly, peeking once or twice at Lloyd, who doesn't seem to notice the tension.

"Charity?... huh. I thought you were dead," Mystake replies, semi-amused. Upon the silence, she turns around, digging through her shelves. "My mistake."

 _Oh,_ I realize, knowing she might actually have me confused with someone else. That explains her earlier expression.

"I'm sorry, but, I- uh- I don't think we know each other. My name is _actually_ -"

"Eh, the only problem here is _I_ don't think you know _yourself_. I told that girl not to trust someone like Sarah with such a poor child. Toooo bad she didn't listen."

 _Sarah!_

"You knew my mother?" I ask in surprise, forgetting about what else she had said. "W-What was she like?"

The elder, however, doesn't answer properly. She chuckles instead, pulling a box off the shelf and setting it on the counter.

Her eyes then turn back towards me, searching through my own as if trying to pry out all my secrets with just one glance. The first thing I notice is the layers upon layers of complicated emotions in her eyes. On the outside, this woman appears cold... but there's something understanding in her worn and tired eyes. And, probably the most shocking thing about her is the _color_ of her irises. They're a dark shade of blue, hinting more towards a rich, deep purple. Maybe a little too deep.

I shy away from her gaze after a moment, curling into Lloyd in discomfort. He seems to get the memo and wraps around my waist to hold me against him securely.

"My apologies, _Claire_." This strange woman emphasizes, surprising me even more.

"I- How did you-"

"This tea here should do the trick." She pats the box, "He should be back to normal in... no time at all. Although _you_ , dear might take a bit more time to heal, I'm afraid. You can find _many_ herbs, from _every_ inch of this continent, in my tea shop. But none will heal a torn heart."

I blink several times, registering her words, feeling a sudden spark of hope somewhere deep down. Though I don't particularly know what's she's babbling on about at this point, I know one thing for sure. Something about what she said.

"We'll just... take the tea," I mutter quizzically, reluctantly grabbing the box and weighing it in my hand. Mystake's eyes are now grave, staring at the floor with such intensity. Something in me itches for some answers, wondering what she was going to say about my mother, or what she meant about my not 'knowing myself'.

But some other feeling... wants me to leave. Forget about this and whatever she might be offering. I sought answers before, back when I was searching for Zander. Back when I wanted my memories restored. And _oh_ how I regret wanting so much.

Maybe Aura was right about listening to my instincts. Perhaps I'm better off that way.

I place a pile of coins on the counter, deciding that I'll just leave it at that. I'm walking away. I'm going to forget. Lloyd's going to be fixed. Elvira will be questioned and put in Krytarium. And then life will be better for everyone. No burning questions in the back of my mind. No unnecessary and unwanted feelings for someone I should technically hate. And that's that.

"Before you leave, I might have something that will... _interest_ you. I'm sure you can spare a minute, no?"

 _ **Don't do it. Self-control, remember?**_

 _S-She's right. I can spare a minute._

 _ **Oh, for the love of-**_

I turn back around, the tea held tightly in my arm and Lloyd's hand in the other. My intentions are more curious than his are affectionate, and even more curiously, to suddenly pique my interest, is an item dangling from Mystake's hand.

A necklace. With a silver emblem shaped familiarly like a sideways eight.

I shiver, slightly unnerved. Or perhaps a stray breeze found its way into the warmth of this shop.

"You recognize this?" Mystake questions, placing the necklace on the counter.

"I-I don't _think_... maybe... I... no? What is it?"

She snorts. "Nothing significant, I promise you. To _you_ , however... this is a symbol. A _sign_."

I peer at Lloyd, and like always, am greeted with his questionable vibrant grin. He wouldn't appreciate it if I disconnected my hand from his, so, I drag him back over with me, lured by the nature of mystery.

My eyes widen as I get a closer glance at the artifact. Pristine, almost to the point where it glows and polished perfectly along every edge. Gorgeous and even... quite tempting. "A- Of what?"

She pushes the item over to me, along with a small piece of paper, smiling. Or, at least, _half_ smiling. The look is still quite grave on her.

"You are not the warrior I was expecting to walk into my shop. You have a journey to travel... But fear not..." Mystake holds it up, tucking _it_ and the paper into the palm of my hand. Lloyd makes a sound of disappointment, but I ignore him, rubbing my thumb over the cold surface of the symbol. "To revisit your roots will give you the guidance you need."

 _Revisit my roots..._

 _ **I don't like this. I say leave it. That necklace won't bring anything good.**_

There's an urgency in Aura's voice... it almost makes me want to do what she says. But, then again... what does she know?

 _ **A lot more than you think. Trust me... that necklace will be a curse.**_

 _You don't know that. Mystake could be right! Maybe I need to take a step in a different direction..._

Without further hesitation, I slip the object into my jacket pocket, keeping a hand over it securely.

"I'll... I'll think about it. Thank you."

"Yeaahhhh, whatever. You get going. It's getting quite cold out there."

And go I plan on doing. But, not before making a few more of my own... personal... stops.

* * *

Elvira was awake.

It was the one thing that kept them alert throughout the afternoon. And, boy she didn't look happy.

By the time that Claire and Lloyd got back, Misako had already arrived, ready to provide assistance in any way she could. Though, Claire suspected Wu had really called her to make sure she would be there when Lloyd was back to normal.

And, of course, that really seemed to be her biggest concern at the moment. The woman was torn over the fact that her son was most decidedly _not okay_ and had been anxious about the antidote ever since Claire gave it to Wu.

Claire felt the guilt slam into her full on every time she imagined how this was her fault.

And yet, she had other matters to attend to.

Every one of the ninja had taken their go at trying to get Elvira to talk... but no one had any luck. Not even Zander. The enchantress either wasn't going to talk at _all_... or she was waiting for someone else. The Silver Ninja had a strong suspicion of which would end up being true.

So, for the time being, Claire decided to isolate herself, preparing a mental list of questions and making sure she would stick to those questions no matter _what_ her sister threw at her. It wouldn't be pretty, she was certain of that... but hopefully, Claire would make it out alive.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was being occupied.

"No, no, no, no..." Jay argued, with a mouth full of food, "She likes him! She just doesn't _know_ it. _Yet_."

"Ohhhh, she knows it alright. My guess is she's having trouble coming to terms with it." Cole said, smugly.

"Are we still discussing this?"

"Why _yes_ , Kai, I believe we are because there is literally nothing _else_ to do while Sensei brews that fricking _tea_. It's not like we have anything or anyone else to entertain us." Jay said, rolling his eyes. "I mean look at him!" His hands were jabbing at Lloyd's arm, attempting to get a reaction from the Green Ninja.

The boy was sulking currently, looking at the doorway with puppy dog eyes as he _had_ been ever since Claire disappeared. No one really knew what that girl was doing, or if she would be back to make Lloyd stop his ridiculous act of rebellion- mainly by staying absolutely still and keeping his eyes fixed on one spot even though just the smallest bits of physical interaction seemed to spark a desire to tear the whole ship apart just to get to his self-declared 'true love'- but they all assumed the Silver Ninja was interrogating her sister. Hopefully with more luck than they had all had.

"He's so... _boring_." The Lighting Master continued.

Cole chuckled, spooning some food into his mouth as well. "Nah, pretty sure he was always that way."

Kai, as most always, didn't care to participate in their teasing of Lloyd. He and Zane were really the only ones who had gotten past Lloyd's lie the month prior. Everyone else, however, was likely to take part in exchanging negative words about their leader, as they were clearly still unhappy that he tried to keep it from them for over three months.

If anything, Kai felt a little bad for Lloyd about it. He remembered that the young boy approached him about his secret, requesting some encouragement. Kai had given it to him... but apparently, Lloyd had told him half the story.

The Master of Fire glanced over at the blond, wondering as he often did, what went through Lloyd's head. The Green Ninja was a deep and clever thinker, which meant he knew what he was doing. And, then he wondered if _Claire_ had caught on to what he suspected yet. Lloyd wasn't a very open character, but, if you looked hard enough, it was rather obvious that the boy still admired her.

And even more obvious that she felt the same.

"Guys, come on. You're not Gale Gossip's _legacy_. Find something else to talk about."

They didn't have to.

Well after they had been tasked by their Master with "babysitting", Wu slid the door open, with the brew gently gripped in his left hand.

Upon the sudden arrival, the red, blue, and black ninja stood and bowed, sloppy in their movement.

"Please tell me it's ready..." Jay practically begged.

"That... we will see," the elder said in response.

Misako came into the room at that moment, carrying a plate of food and a larger sized cup. About the size of a mug. She set both items on the coffee table in silence, glancing at her son just briefly. The boy obviously didn't care to return the interest. However, he blinked a couple of times, indicating he was rather aware of the many people in the room, but chose not to act upon that.

"I'm sure he'll be fine after this, Ms. Garmadon," Kai began to assure her, knowing how difficult it could be to see a loved one to take on an unwanted and completely different personality. The brunette placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoping that would help.

"I know... it's just... I worry."

"Yeah, well, _I_ worry that he's going to snap sometime soon, so let's hurry this up," Cole, who stood next to Wu, indicated. "Is he going to have to chug down the whole teapot, or what?"

"If Zane's predictions were correct, not much will be required. But, it mainly depends on how much control the plant has had over him, and the exposure he had received. If given too much or too little... well... results may be... severe."

Intense inhales were taken as Wu implied that this cure could ultimately ruin the younger brother they never exactly got to say goodbye to in the first place.

"Annnnnnd, already this thing sounds sketchy."

No one disagreed with Cole.

"Gotta stay positive, right?" Jay tried to joke. His lighthearted tone instead fell flat, as the realization that this could be _it_ for Lloyd hit him. Forget the endless remarks he had made about the Ninja leader for the past month... this could ultimately be a lifetime imprisonment for his younger brother. A punishment that he hadn't intended when all of this first started. One that _none_ of them intended.

All of a sudden, it didn't seem so funny.

The tension only began to build as all of them watched Wu delicately pour the tea into the mug, then set the pot on the table to hand the cup to Lloyd.

Who... didn't even look at it.

"Hehe... yeah _that's_ not an issue... at all..."

The blue ninja took the liberty of waving a hand in front of Lloyd's face.

Surprisingly, Lloyd's desperation only increased, and his breath became more forced. Nevertheless, his eyes refused to travel away from the place they were fixed.

Everyone looked to Wu once more, wondering what more they could do.

"There seem to be more complications than were initially established," Wu commented, looking down at the tea in perplexment.

"Complications," Cole huffed, with a roll of his eyes. He then grabbed the tea from Wu and proceeded to hold it in front of Lloyd's gaze, making sure he got a good look at it. "You see this here, kid?" no response. "Yeah, well, it has magic superpowers. It'll make you _super_ strong, and... magic."

He pushed it closer towards Lloyd, hoping for more of a reaction. Which he got. Lloyd's expression became incredibly strained, as he uncomfortably eased away from the mug.

" _Cole_..." Sensei Wu warned.

"Actually, I think he's on to something," Kai said, yanking the mug away from Cole. "Look, Lloyd, we know you love Claire and all. And can you _imagine_ how well you could protect her from all of the _stupid idiots_ out there?"

The Green Ninja still looked unconvinced, and visibly winced, as they kept blocking his view of the hallway.

"You're lying!" the blond pouted, covering his face with his hands as if that could hide him from the reality that he was cornered.

"No I'm not," Kai falsely protested, knowing he'd have to 'prove' it, somehow. And he knew the exact way to do that.

Kai, with the cup in hand, then lifted the drink to his mouth and gulped down a questionable amount of liquid.

The Master of Fire immediately regretted it. It tasted downright _awful_.

Everyone gasped as Kai did so, and when he brought it back down, he realized most of them were looking at him in horror, almost as if expecting him to explode on the spot.

However, his act wasn't over.

Lloyd stared at the brunette, as Kai summoned a flame in the palm of his hand.

"See? _Magic powers_."

" _Are you crazy_?!" Cole hissed, grabbing the cup away from Kai. "How much of that did you drink?"

It seemed to hardly be a fourth of the cup.

"Relax. I'm _fine_. With _magic powers_. _Cool_ right?"

Cole didn't look happy. _Lloyd_ , on the other hand, was the exact opposite.

"Can I really do that?" He asked, perking up with interest.

"Yes! All you have to do is drink a whole cup of this. And magic powers galore, my friend."

Kai held it out one last time, hoping beyond hope for better results.

And thankfully, the odds were in his favor.

Lloyd, still seeming skeptical of the drink, grabbed it without much hesitation, and stared at it wistfully...  
Before drinking the antidote.

The group stared, expecting the change to happen instantly. But it didn't. When Lloyd finished, he faced at all of them with the same look as before. It was a heartbreaking realization to find that after all this... it didn't work.

"Sensei?" Jay asked, refusing to cry until it was clear that something had or hadn't happened. "did it- do you know if it will work?"

The man only shook his head, staring at his nephew in solemn silence.

"The effects don't take place instantly. We will have to see..."

"Will he- will he remember?" Cole said, feeling a strange sense of guilt building up in his stomach. "He won't recall _any_ of this?"

"If it was consumed correctly... then no. However, now, he will start to regain old memories... and will be at least slightly aware of his surroundings. We must give him time to adjust."

Then, the man picked up his staff and left, with Misako following right behind him. The remaining three teammates, looked to each other, wondering what to do next.

"You heard him, guys," Cole sighed, eyeing Lloyd miserably. "He'll be okay."

With that, Cole and Jay disappeared too.

And with a final look at his brother, Kai walked away, closing the door behind him.

Lloyd was now all alone, looking at the cup in his hands with confusion. There wasn't something right about it.

Or was it him?

His hands shook all on their own, his breath was heavy, there was an awful taste in his mouth, and he felt... weird.

Startled, the Green Ninja dropped the mug, watching in dismay as it rolled under the couch, and in his panic, he stared around the room, trying to figure out where he was.

Nothing here made _sense_.

Except for one thing.

A moment after the Red Ninja had left, the door slid open and another person came into the room. A girl with gorgeous red hair and the most beautiful, sad brown eyes he had ever seen.

He realized with sweet relief that it was Claire. And his heart did two summersaults before he crashed into her with a desperate hug.

"Lloyd?" she questioned with a hoarse and helpless voice. Lloyd realized with a heavy heart that she had been crying. Over what, he had no clue. But he couldn't stand the thought.

"Yeah?"

"W-Where's Wu? I thought he was making the antidote... Oh, gosh, he must still be making it..."

She shook her head, pushing away from his grip, and coaxing him back onto the couch.

"You should stay here. I'm sure he'll be done soon."

"Wu?" The boy asked, puzzled. The name sounded quite familiar... but he wasn't too sure.

Claire sighed, plopping down next to him in defeat.

"Sorry. I... I shouldn't have expected you to remember."

Lloyd didn't know what she meant. But he realized that perhaps the girl was a little bit sadder. She really _had_ been crying. And still might continue.

"Claire?"

"Don't worry," She sniffed, wiping at her nose, "you'll be back soon enough."

"Claire?" He tried again, placing a hand on her lap.

Claire swallowed, lowering her gaze. "And hopefully _I'll_ be farther away."

And _that's_ when it happened.

Claire became unable to control the flow of tears she had been holding back and suddenly collapsed into him, crying brokenheartedly into his shoulder with more emotion than he had _ever_ seen from her. It was a maddening sound, and even more so when he realized that he didn't know how to help her.

"Claire? A-Are you going to be okay?"

Stupid question.

Claire continued sobbing, unable to answer properly. If anything, she only cried harder. He wanted her to stop. It was too much of a shock to him that he couldn't find a single word to tell her. He wanted her to be okay. But she wasn't.

Lloyd held her closer, letting her stay there until she calmed down.

When she did, much later than he expected, she bit her lip, gazing at the floor with a few more tears glistening along the brim of her eyes.

"Claire..." He said softly.

"Between you and me, Lloyd, I was never okay," The girl admitted, shaking her head with heavy guilt and shame. Lloyd stared down at the girl in his arms. He was still so confused about what was going on... especially in his _head_. He had the urge to distance himself. But why on Ninjago would anyone with a soul do that? His strongest instinct was only to comfort her. And so he rested his chin on her head, letting her talk, despite the confusion.  
"I-I know I _say_ I am," she continued, "but I'm not. And I'm sorry. I'm _so, so, so_ sorry. I'm _sorry_ that I'm going to _miss_ you. I just... I just don't _know_ if I can handle going back to what we _were_. And I-I don't know what to _do_ anymore..."

Lloyd nodded, still absolutely clueless, but kissed her forehead nonetheless, whilst stroking her hair with his hand. Claire was distraught and weakened in his hold, having only the strength to stay absolutely still. He did so too, positively unaware of the consequences of his affection. Though, whatever they were, they certainly didn't matter.

"I love you," she whispered, ever so silently.

Lloyd remained silent as if he didn't hear a thing she said. He felt like he did. He didn't know what it meant. He didn't know how he felt, or whether or not this was okay.

And he didn't have the time to figure that out. Not before she pulled away, looking right into his eyes. Her loving and broken brown ones reflecting his own empty and scared ones. Those eyes he had almost found a home in... before something happened. There was a whole story that she was keeping to herself, and the boy knew that he only had part of it. He wanted to know what she was thinking... how she felt.

Lloyd didn't know why _he_ felt so scared when she leaned in to lock lips with his. Or why his face started to heat up. Or why his eyes gently closed. Or why this felt okay. Or why he _liked_ this. He wanted a million explanations but got no words.

Until it was realized that with every movement of her lips was every explanation he could ever want. He started to care less about what was and had been happening around him and more on what was happening right _now_.

This moment, one like a dream... It felt like the first moment in his entire lifetime that truly ever mattered.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Tabitha St. Germain (Mystake's actor) also voices in My Little Pony as Granny Smith with practically the same voice xD No joke, I was writing this chapter, replaying her voice in my head when I realized her voice is so** _ **familiar**_ **. Just another weird thing to add to my search history, I suppose.**

 **There is a big uh-oh moment here at the end of the chapter and I sure hope I don't have to explain xD Just pay attention to the order of events and what Wu had said about the antidote ;D Annnnnd later we will see how THAT goes down with our fully recovered Green Ninja.**

 **Ehhhhh, you know, after I crush Claire's hopes and dreams next chapter. Epic plot twists await as we explore the big main problem in this story: the prophecy.**

 **FUN stuff to look forward to, I promise!**

 **I've only made quite a load for myself, I have to say xD School started up again, and I now have to balance chapters for this, that nearly dead collab fic (assuming my associate is still alive. Which he is, don't worry), that fic I started at the beginning of summer for the pure heck of it, AND a new project as requested by you all. Updates won't be easy but bear with me xD**

 **Many thanks to those who reviewed: sunny, LloydLuvr, legocameragirl, ZaneLoverFan88, NinjaCallie, and LLOYRUMIFAN. Your support means a great deal to me, so thanks for taking the time to comment =)**

 **sunny: Ey, I'm an author, not a future teller xD No one here knows what's going to happen next and you betcha I'm gonna keep it that way ;D And I feel ya. I don't even think girls that age have sleepovers anymore! I certainly missed out on a lot in my childhood, and unfortunately, that was one of those many things. Thanks for the comment ^.^**

 **LloydLuvr: Gosh, I live for fluff xD I had gone so long without it I was just itching to write some. Rest assured there will be more! Who said 15 chappies for **_**that**_ **though. He's back right here! Aura is explained next chapter, fam. Not that long of a wait, I promise! Probably a month at most, if I decide to take a heck of a long time on Chapter 41. Things be getting craaaayyzeeee**

 **LCG: Yay for the fluff! And yay for the nickname! The Easter Eggs are basically references to songs, other shows/movies, books, and other fanfics on the site. I don't know, I guess I just love to reference pop culture. I'm such a rule breaker on this site xD Sad to say that Fluff Lloyd will not make a return ever again =( It was fun while it lasted. Good thing I'll be including more of that in the SIDE fic ;D For as tragic as this story is about to get, at least y'all can still smile. And thanks!**

 **ZaneLoverFan88: The denial is the best part! Boy oh boy this girl is going to have mixed opinions for quite a while. Yeah, it would be convenient for Lloyd to remember a lot from when he was intoxicated. Fortunately, we've got just the right formula created for confusion and mayhem =) Thanks for the review!**

 **NinjaCallie: Merci! Je ne parle pas bien francais, je parle un peu. J'aime beaucoup ecrire! Bonne journee =)**

 **LLOYRUMIFAN: I just hit the post button, actually xD But then I saw that you had reviewed! So now I'm revising my chapter to include you xD the answer to your question is... right now. Enjoy!**

 **That's it for this update! Peace out!**

 **~Rain**


	41. Chapter 41

**TWO CELEBRATIONS FOR ME xD Party for my 15 Years Of Lyfe AND 200 Reviews ^.^ I'll take it!**

 **Unfortunately, this chappie is far from happiness and rainbows xD Buuuut, if you haven't already, go check out my new Fic of Fun "Just Another Day In Ninjago", which is tuned to your suggestions ;P I apologize for the delay on that, and any future requests that you may have. I might not have an order to those chapters. I'm thinking I'll mainly write what I think will be easiest with the inspiration I've got. Hopefully, it's still an enjoyable read though :)**

 **Shoutout for the chapter goes to** **Llyodenia** **! I never fail to forget how much joy her regular reviews brought me, and I'm soo happy that she finally started writing! So, for those who are feeling generous and have the time, please show her some love =)**

 **Eh, I could make a chapter right here just talking about random stuff, but unfortunately, that's not what y'all are looking for, and FFN would be on my case again for rule breaking, so I'll try and keep it short and sweet.**

 **The chapter, however, is very long xD**

 **Thanks for the 200 :)**

* * *

For someone who could see the future- _all_ futures- Aura couldn't stand Her helplessness at this point. Directing Claire onto the path that _She_ wanted was proving to be more than difficult. The girl, though weakening physically, and confused about her real feelings, still had a strong hold on her mind and was not as easily swayed as Aura originally thought. Her curious nature caused the Silver Ninja to jump into the very positions Aura knew to avoid.

If She had a body She would be tearing Lloyd apart piece by piece. This was _his_ fault.

Neither of them knew it. They were just simply in love. And far too happy for Aura's liking.

It was like poison, and it was the main reason why Aura couldn't reach Claire most of the times. She tried, endlessly trying to communicate, but every smile Claire exchanged with the boy and every positive thought she had acted as too much force against Aura.

She needed something to tear Claire apart. And She needed it before Lloyd completely went back to normal.

Aura wasn't fond of the idea that Her true plot would be revealed by someone other than Her, but past Her swelling pride, She saw that this was the most conflicting and tormenting path for Claire. At the end of it all, a dagger through a few unnecessary presences awaited. She curled her fists, finding the path She would soon be on to be a delicious thought.

Currently, Claire was finishing up her interaction with Lloyd; a sweet moment that lasted much longer than it should have. The girl was now a waterfall of emotions, ranging from guilt to pure ecstasy. Aura couldn't say that she was too proud of Claire, especially since _She_ knew that Lloyd had already _taken_ the antidote. Perhaps if Claire had slowed down to notice his different behavior, this moment could have been avoided. Alas, Aura had no doubt that he would remember that kiss. It was bound to come up in one of their future conversations.

In that maybe moment, Claire was bound to either admit to the action and reveal her feelings, or openly deny it, claiming it was impossible for her to love him. Aura knew that if She calculated her moves correctly, She could get Claire to the point of the latter. Fear was a strange thing. So was love. Mixed together? Disastrous.

And now, settled in the depths of her mind, there were hints of worry. The crippling kind. Claire had yet to know what was waiting for her beyond the door she couldn't yet bring herself to open. It dawned on the entity that there was a slight possibility Claire would _never_ gather the courage to talk to Elvira.

Not on her watch.

" _ **You're putting too much thought into something so simple. Your questions have been rehearsed, yet you hesitate."**_

Aura waited for the response. It had come to the point where Her disappearances- though not in Her control- had begun to concern Claire. For that, She could be grateful. She needed Claire to depend on Her, even though now, in just less than an hour, every ounce of trust Claire had for Aura could be crushed.

Still, fear certainly _was_ a strange thing. Claire would never simply push Aura away. Just as she held on to Lloyd.

" **She's my sister. Not beloved by me, I swear, and I'm pretty sure even** _ **Zander**_ **wants her gone,"** -Aura could tell both statements were true- " **But... I have this feeling. I don't know if I can sentence someone to a life in jail."**

" _ **Even someone who wants you dead?"**_

" **Yes. I-I just... I feel like this isn't going to go the way I want it. And if it doesn't... she'll let down some wall. I don't want to see her as human, Aura. That makes it harder..."**

Intriguing, Aura found this. Claire's empathy was visibly clear now, a quality Aura had overlooked at first. Claire tended to be quite... impulsive. Rash in her anger and harsh in her statements, especially if she believed something _so_ strongly and desperately.

Now, here the girl was doubting that she'd ever be hateful enough toward a criminal to put them in their place.

This wasn't good. If Claire continued with this level of humbleness, it was possible that she'd never listen to Aura. The shadow in her mind could be persuasive, but if Claire felt so strongly about being _good_... how could she ever end up hating Lloyd?

She blamed the boy. It was him that did this. He made her so... soft.

She swore on the First Spinjitzu Master that once this body was _Hers_ , Lloyd would be the first to go.

" _ **Sounds ridiculous. Where's your PRIDE? Where's the justice? She's probably killed more than you know without a shred of remorse and you're going to tell me you might feel sorry for her once you hear her tales? Tales made of nothing but LIES? You're much more foolish than I thought you to be."**_

" **I am** _ **not**_ **foolish."**

" _ **Then act like the person Ninjago counts on. If you're weak enough sympathize with someone who has done nothing to earn such a thing, then imagine how easily deception comes... Keep your guard up, Claire. Don't let them know what gets to you..."**_

" **I don't think I've ever said how grateful I am you're here. First Spinjitzu Master knows how many times I would mess up without you... Thanks, I guess."**

" _ **It's in these times that you and I have more need of each other than we realize."**_

Claire had no idea how much truth was hidden in this confession. Nor did she have time to think through what Aura had said. That perhaps her allies weren't what they seemed.

Soon enough, Aura hoped, Claire would be unable to trust. Never again. For the short life she still had left.

* * *

Grim silence is something I never really enjoyed. So many things speed through my head as the tension continues to grow. I should say something. But what if...

What if...

I'm intimidated, though admitting this doesn't help me at all. What about the upper hand I have here doesn't secure my safety? Or my position?

She's dangerous. I am too. But, it's right here that I can acknowledge our physical differences. Taller than me in stature, black hair, the opposite of a muscular build, skinny in width. She looks... tired. If not for her eyes, my sister is the pure opposite of me in every way shape and form. Even with the same brown color... her eyes are far more menacing than I ever saw before. Perhaps it's our situation... or perhaps I've never wanted to admit that we're family. I never looked...

Elvira's a villain inside and out. With no words said, and only a handful of impressions... that's what I know.

"Why did you need the elemental masters?" I ask bluntly, hoping a straight-up approach will get some answers out of her.

"Is that _really_ what you want to know?"

Will there ever be a day that she doesn't sound so _sure_? Where she can't see right through me?

"These are the answers I need. Answer them... and maybe Kryptarium might not be so bad."

Elvira smiles. "They all said the exact same thing."

I close my eyes for a second, trying to regain control.

"What about your Master? Just spare a few details..."

"I don't know why I should. Nor why I would." She sits back comfortably, placing her feet on the table.

I stare her down.

"You should because loyalty to _him_ will only get you so far."

"Oh, and you're so _smart_ , are you?"

Her snappiness is all part of her act, I remind myself. Elvira doesn't care about appearances. She'd tell the whole world about her marvelous plan if she got the chance.

She wants something out of this. She wants to get under my skin.

Maybe I can do the opposite.

"I am. You really think he cares about you? You may be devoted... but from what I've seen, he'd let you die a million times if it meant he got the last laugh."

She hardens, moved by my words. But, even past her cold demeanor, it becomes clear that she already knew this. Elvira had only been hoping that it wasn't true.

And yet it is. She's spent a lifetime using her power for his deeds... but when it came to his escape and her capture... there was no denying how quickly he up and left.

"Listen..." I start, hoping if I move fast enough, I can break down a wall. "You can _help_ us. We forgave Zander... if you just give us _something_ , this will be a whole lot easier for you. You're not helping your case... please..."

"Nice try. Where do you think _kindness_ lands you, little sister? I don't think _you're_ helping your case here. You can fake that all you want. Deep down you _heroes_ only care about yourselves. I'm thrown away as soon as it gets inconvenient for you."

Any answers we were hoping to get from my sister are gone. She's never going to talk. Not when she has it stuck in her head that maybe her Master will come back for her.

I want to scream at her. She's being pathetic... childish. This is just another one of her endless temper tantrums... and since day one I've been sick of it.

Elvira's left me to die. She's bruised me in my youth. She's taunted me ever since I got those stupid memories back. She's been leading me on in this game of chase that she obviously has no intention of stopping. This is about more than just her boss, or her plan to rule the world. This is more about my prophecy and the way she'll kill me one day.

This is about me. As it's always been.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I ask without thought. But my anger has been building up for years... this tormenting grudge she's held against me since I was first able to walk. It's infuriating.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me..."

I want to smack her as soon as that smirk shows up.

"Getting a little personal, are we?"

"Answer it."

Elvira curls her fists, sulking back into silence.

"I'd rather rot to death."

"No one's watching! It's _you_ and _me_! You want to be the difficult one! You want me to get mad! FINE!" I yell, standing up and pounding the table. "Tell me! TELL me! What did I ever _DO_ to you!"

Fury is something I'm familiar with. It's grounded me for months. I don't have to think when I'm this tempestuous. The kind of anger that fuels my energy. I can just feel it tingling in my fingers... something that wasn't always there.

There's a passive voice, begging me to stop before it gets too far. A part of my heart that aches for a good world. I remember living in that world I built for myself. The peace I could find whenever I found myself in there.

But here, outside the wall, there's a surge of yearning. Powerful is one word for how I feel, and I'm certain it's not going to stop there.

Maybe for a flicker of a second... I've scared her.

Which makes it all the better.

"What you _did_ to me," she spits, like a snake getting ready to pounce on her prey. Her voice is full of the loathing I know consumes her entire existence. Maybe it once scared me. Maybe I always wanted her to change. But now, I'm disgusted with who's in front of me. This is no person... Elvira's only known hatred... and it's ruined her entirely. "You don't _understand_. You took it all away from me. Everything I thought I ought to have."

I narrow my eyes. " _You landed yourself here_."

"Ohhhhh, I'm talking about more than that." The determination settles unpleasantly in her eyes. "My parents _hated_ me. They hated Zander too. I used to be like you. Weak. Looking for any sign of compassion from my mother or father. They never gave any."

"What, you want to be _loved_? You threw that opportunity away the moment you lost faith in Zander. That moment you started to resent him _and_ me."

" _ZANDER_? HE WAS ALL I HAD!"

She curses, shaking with absolute malice. I shake my head at this, fed up with her self-pity.

"You're incapable of loving anyone."

"Maybe that's for the better! He left me in the dust! After EVERYTHING we went through together and he was willing to leave me for something with much more promise!"

"And what was that!"

She throws her head back in mock laughter.

"A _baby_! Someone who had _everything_ she could ever want! Our parents _adored_ their perfect, _healthy_ child. _Zander_ adored her. Do you really think I was insane enough to do so as well? From that moment his eyes were turned, I hated you with every _fiber_ in my body."

" _WHY_! You blame me for something I never intended! Why ME!"

"Your _innocence_. Your _goodness_. The unawareness of everything me and my brother had to do for you. I always hoped," she snarls, "I knew that once you grew up, your curiosity would spark the anger of our parents."

My sister laughs that unbelievably cold laugh again.

Me? I stand my ground. These are shots are meant to make me squirm. I'm not giving her that pleasure.

"I hope you were satisfied then. My childhood suffering only made yours better..."

"Oh no... Oh no no no... I was wrong. _VERY_ wrong! _Zander_ was there, wasn't he? Every time you stepped out of line, he protected you."

"As _anyone_ would do," I argue, trying to calm my shaking fists.

"Maybe he would. But _noooo_ , _I_ suffered too. Every time _Claire_ wanted a snack, _who_ was left without food? Every time _Claire_ got a boo-boo, _who_ was given a reason to cry? ME! And you didn't care... _No one_ cared. Not even the one person I could relate to the most... To him, I was just another nuisance."

"Like I believe that."

" _I hate you_. I have every _reason_ to hate you."

"Listen, I don't know what world you've been living in, but from the _moment_ I was born, my life has been _anything_ but mine. You think I had _everything_ I ever wanted?! You think I've wanted to come this FAR? I never wanted to be Destiny's _pet_ , never mind being the ultimate sacrifice in order to stop _you_. I have to leave _everything_ behind because of that prophecy! I'm _sorry_ you were jealous... but growing up knowing my _death date_ is just a little bit nearer... I have just as much right to complain as you do!"

Her nerve to even crack a smile is enough to make me snap. But a true laugh... hysterical and knowing... it makes me freeze.

Something here doesn't feel right anymore. My anger dies down, instead replaced by a cold fear, and a desire to leave. _Right now_.

" _Prophecy,"_ Elvira growls. "You? _Sacrifice_?!"

Another laugh.

"Oh, this is too good! What exactly do you think that prophecy _means_?"

"What?" I ask, unable to move a single inch.

 _Listen to my instincts. Listen to my instincts. LEAVE._

But I can't. I'm standing in front of the exact thing I've been running away from.

"That fool of a man never _told_ you? That voice in your head is not some coincidence!... oh, no no no... it's the start of something much _bigger_ than that _pure_ little _heart_ of yours could _ever imagine_!"

A thousand fears are opened up... something I've never seen. Things that have been hidden away from me.

 _Aura_. She's talking about _Aura_.

"I was THERE the true day you discovered those powers! I _saw_ what would come _WITH_ it!"

El cackles.

"Once you defeat me and my Master, you don't _die_! You take over what we _started_!"

"W-What?"

 _That can't be right_. Why would I-

" _You_ , my sister, will accomplish what no one ever could... TOTAL DOMINATION!"

"No."

"That adorable team of yours is there too! Oh, they _suffer_... and before you know it, they're _DEAD_. Everything you _ever_ thought you had... GONE!"

I shake my head, refusing to listen to the nightmare I've seen in my head every night since I got the memories back.

"No," I say again, clenching and unclenching my fists. "No... M-Me and Lloyd..."

Her eyes are shining. Burning from the inside with the knowledge that I don't know. "What? _Evil never wins_? Is that what you think? I guess you may be right. Your reign of terror ends at some point. And do you want to know who does just that?"

"No."

 _Claire are you okay?_  
 _No, no I'm not_  
 _Yes, yes I am_

"The person who'll take his sword-"

" _No_."

 _I'm not fine._

"And as his _duty_ to protect Ninjago at _all_ costs-"

"Stop."

 _Why? Why him of all people? Why did it have to be us?_

"And for the _vengeance_ of his family... the person who brings you down! Driving the blade into your flesh!"

" _You don't know anything_."

"You'll die in his arms... and he'll start to question _why_. Why you had to do this. Why he couldn't stop you. Why he _failed_. Why _YOU_ failed. You become his _biggest_ disappointment. That nagging regret for the rest of his life. The memory he shuts away _forever_... he'll start to question why he _ever_ loved _you_!"

 _Why?_

I shake my head, becoming dizzy at the thought. His name is at the tip of her tongue, and I feel sick. This can't be happening.

"Do you know who it is?"

" _Please_ ," I beg. My voice is barely a whisper, but I don't care about how weak I am right now. I let down the guard Aura told me to put up... because now I can't stand it. I can't hear his name.

"You already know," she snickers, near to laughter, "You _have_ known, haven't you? How does it _feel_?"

 _Nobody knows what it feels like when the thing you love the most doesn't love you back_

"You're a monster," I whisper.

"Oh, poor dear, you don't _believe_ me do you?" She cackles yet again, and I think my heart stops as she continues. Tears begin to pool at the brim of my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. "I pity you. You were raised to believe in the _light_. But it's all a lie... there is no _good,_ little sister. Life doesn't _give_ you things. It only takes them away! I hope one day you learn that..."

" _Lies_ ," I hiss, trying to hide my trembling lip. The familiar lump forms in my throat, and I struggle to see as her figure is blurred by more tears.

She leans in, one final time.

"I never had your perfect _life..._ You're right to say I don't deserve one. I'm right where I need to be. Because the one thing that has kept me going _all these years_... is _you_. I swear on the First Spinjuitzu Master that if that prophecy doesn't take you out... then you will bet it will be _me_. The _one day_ that _I_ look forward to _every waking moment_ is the day of your _DOWNFALL_. The day that you _FINALLY_ _LEARN_ your _last_ lesson... _PAIN_!"

My sister, this demon of a person, explodes into a cascade of laughter.

I gulp down every bit of sadness, hoping to regain my posture.

But the thought of Lloyd... those eyes I find solace in every time I look into them. The smile makes me melt every time he grins. I let myself fall in love- I _admitted_ to myself that these feelings were real- and I embraced it. After that kiss, I wanted to tell him about it once he went back to normal... and I wanted to come clean about what I felt.

Now? I let my stupid heart do this to me. I regret it all. Everything. I had entirely missed the reality I was living in and instead chose to be happy for a bit. And it led me here.

I knew from the moment that Lloyd broke the bond we created that _meant-to-be_ didn't exist. I had known that we weren't supposed to happen. I had known that he hated me. And soon enough we would probably grow to despise each other. Had I not tried to _hope_... the truth wouldn't hurt this much.

But Aura was right. I had put so much faith into something that was going to let me down. I did this to myself.

"You'll never get the privilege of seeing that," I tell her, from the bottom of my heart. There's no way I can let her wander free around Ninjago. For as long as I live, she's going to be in a prison. Just like her cold, empty soul.

One that reminds me a bit of _my_ soul...

"In denial, are we?"

"You know nothing about Lloyd! And nothing about _me_! You are in no position to tell me that- that..."

She smiles, wickedly.

"You want _proof_? Ask the old man. Ask our _brother_. Both of them could tell you what I just did. They've _lied_ to you."

 _Zander and Wu knew about this?_

They couldn't have. Wu wouldn't have let me and Lloyd get that close... Not if he knew what would eventually happen to us.

But... he did.

I remember it now. Lloyd and I had a strong dislike of each other from the beginning. One with very weak foundations. Even _I_ don't remember why he was such a bitter thought in my mind.

Wu didn't want the prophecy to happen. He kept it hidden from the day he found me out of fear of what it would do to me. He tried to find a way to stop it...

Wu _wanted_ us to be together. He might've thought us falling in love would be the only way to prevent my death. He orchestrated moments: the element test we took together, the prank we pulled on the team, the day off for our first date... me going on that mission.

I wonder if he knows that his efforts meant _nothing_.

And Zander? Surely, _surely_ he would've told me. He's been very honest with me up to this very moment. He couldn't have thought to keep the prophecy a secret.

Or maybe I don't know my brother at all.

It _hurts_. All of it. The truth they've been keeping from me... the thought of Lloyd, the boy I _love_ , killing me. _Me_ murdering my entire family. Something that might have to do with _Aura_. _Aura_ , who's been in my head this entire time, has looked into my memories, knows everything about me. I called her my _friend_. I called Zander my _brother_. Wu was my closest friend and father for years...

How? Why?

I shake my head one final time, letting out a sob before jamming my hand over my mouth and averting my eyes to keep my tears at bay. Fine. I'll cry. But heaven forbid in front of her.

Before my emotions get the best of me, and my stupid heart cripples anymore than it already has, I _run_. Faster than I had when I was chasing my sister, or when I saw that Zane had been captured. I run out of pure, cold fear. The pale and sick kind. The tears and screaming kind. The tormenting and torturing kind.

I run straight into the person I never want to see again.

"Claire?" My brother asks, concerned. My breath is unnatural. My eyes are too glassy to be normal. "What's wrong?"

 _What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?_

" _Why couldn't you tell me?!"_ I cry, pushing myself away from him. " _WHY_? _I TRUSTED you_!"

Zander freezes, seeming to be at a loss for words. His mouth opens as if he has an answer. But one look at me, and he loses all capability to speak.

"I-I don't... how did you find out?"

He doesn't need an answer. He must already know what Elvira spilled.

I shake my head, disappointed in what I'd already assumed. He _did_ know. And Wu probably does too. It's true.

"Claire..." He says sincerely, reaching out to me before I walk away. I jerk away from him in response, staring him down through my falling, burning tears.

" _I trusted you_..." I repeat, holding up a hand.

"Claire, we can talk about it..." He reaches for me again.

" _GET OUT!"_ I scream, pushing him. He backs up a few steps but still comes back, seeming regretful. " _First Spinjitzu Master FORBID I ever see your face AGAIN, Zander! GET OUT!"_

And, thank goodness he doesn't retaliate. I continue to run, with no destination in mind. Some of my teammates poke their heads out of different rooms, confused by my sudden cries of despair, however, I keep going. The last thing I can bear is to picture their lifeless, dead bodies.

"Claire?" Someone else calls. I could recognize Lloyd's voice anywhere.

"I'm fine," I say out of habit, slowing my pace to a fast walk, and wiping my eyes. I don't dare look back at him. I need to be alone. Somewhere without Zander, somewhere without Elvira, and _especially_ somewhere without Lloyd.

"All that with Zander... what happened?"

The pure fact that he says Zander's name like he's familiar with it is enough for me to know that _this_ is the real Lloyd. He'd taken the antidote while I was away.

"It was nothing," I lie.

"Claire?"

This time I say nothing. This time, the urge to run into his arms is nonexistent. This time I keep on going, knowing that if I look back I'd forgive Lloyd Garmadon all over again.

And as soon as I know that he didn't follow me, I rush straight into the nearest room, flinging the door shut with a thud, and bolting it so no one can get in.

It's the training room. The training room where my life crushed before me.

I scream as loud as I can, thrusting a closet door open and throwing out all of the weapons. I watch the swords crash to the floor, one at a time. And the daggers after them. And all the staffs. Scythes, nunchucks, shurikens, stars...

And, finally... me.

I collapse on the ground in a tangled mess of hurt and tears, clutching my chest.

For once, Aura doesn't say anything. I can tell she wants to. But, I'm thankful she's silent. I trusted her too. I can't bear to think about what true involvement she might have in my future. And, there's an 'I told you this would happen' in her presence. But she doesn't say anything.

Aura was right about all of it. I have been listening to my heart too much. And now look what happened.

" _You foolish, treacherous thing_ ," I whisper, cupping both hands over it in anger. " _This is all your fault_."

I don't allow anyone in here. After the first few knocks, they know I want to be alone. So they leave me here.

And alone I stay, bleeding from the inside out in a silent, regretful death.

* * *

The bounty was eerily quiet.

Kai, as well as everyone else, didn't know what had caused Claire's meltdown, but it left everyone in worry.

The Master of Fire decided to drop Skylor off at her apartment if only to separate himself from the environment. He supposed Skylor needed a moment to relax too. After everything that had happened in the past few days, it seemed too soon for another breakdown.

He had hoped that by the time he returned, the mood would have lifted.

It didn't. As soon as he saw Jay and Cole's slumped shoulders and Zane's clouded eyes, he knew that Claire was still in her state of sorrow. It was impossible not to feel the emotion she emitted from where he stood.

He decided to check up on someone else.

The Fire Ninja searched the entire ship, after which, knowing there was one place left for Lloyd to be. He turned out to be right. The Green Ninja was in the dimly lit Bridge, resting his head in his arms.

"Hey."

He didn't bother knocking, as he knew Lloyd well enough to understand the Green Ninja wouldn't respond. Instead, a simple word was all that was needed to let Lloyd know he was there...

Lloyd hardly stirred, instead kept his breaths steady.

"I know you're not asleep," Kai said, sitting down in a chair next to the boy.

Lloyd muttered something into his arm.

"Can't hear you," Kai rolled his eyes.

Lloyd turned away from the older boy.

"What do you want?"

Kai considered that for a moment. He had wanted to check up on Lloyd, sure, but it was clear that something was upsetting him. Kai hadn't seen Lloyd this bothered in a while. Ever since his big break up, Lloyd's demeanor had shifted, causing everyone to believe that his emotions would never be shared again. Actually, with the way Lloyd walked around, it would seem he didn't have emotions at _all_.

Right now... Kai saw through that act.

"I want my little brother back."

"Well, I'm busy."

"Stop that." Kai started.

"Specify please."

" _That_! The whole... _tough guy_ act. Don't you see what you've been doing to yourself ever since... you know..."

Lloyd slowly sat up, coming to his senses. Still, eye contact was avoided.

"I don't know," He mumbled.

"Play that charade all you want, but I know better. _You_ screwed up and _you've_ been punishing yourself."

"Doesn't matter anyway..." Lloyd trailed off, letting his eyes wander to the window. The stars were neatly arranged, creating a fantasy of art with swirling blues and deep purples.

"Why? Why shouldn't it matter?"

The boy shook his head, finally turning to look briefly at Kai.

"I hid a lie of that size from _all_ of you... then you all got upset with me. Claire got mad... so I said it was done. I betrayed your trust and hers... so... I don't know. Distance just seemed like a good idea."

This was the most honesty anyone had pulled from Lloyd for a while, as far as Kai knew. It was unfamiliar to see the boy this vulnerable after seeing that mask he put on when he was in charge.

Still... Kai knew something was being held back.

"There's more to the story."

Lloyd shrugged.

"Sure there is."

"Why'd you want to keep Zander a secret? You can say you don't trust him all you want... but that wasn't your main reason."

This was a difficult subject for Lloyd to touch on. Kai didn't have the layers of analysis in his head like Lloyd did, but even on the outside, he could tell it was hard to put into words.

Still... Kai was grateful that Lloyd was even trying.

"I... I didn't know why he mattered so much to her." the Green Ninja admitted. " _I_ was supposed to be that source of comfort for her. And she'd spend so much time looking for him. I guess to me it seemed like he would... like..."

Lloyd sighed, slouching in defeat.

"Take her away from you," the brunette finished for his brother. Lloyd nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like you're afraid of change," The Red Ninja continued, leaning forward a bit.

Lloyd frowned more as if realizing this for the first time.

"Yeah... I guess I am. I've always been. After dad... I... I didn't wanna lose her. Not to someone else." the boy crinkled his nose, laughing solemnly. "It was stupid of me anyways. I ended up letting her go regardless. All I really wanted was control over something for once."

Kai didn't know if it was too soon, or if the moment was right, but he couldn't stand Lloyd being so distraught over something so simple. Hesitantly, he reached over to ruffle Lloyd's hair... something Lloyd always hated.

"I get it, kiddo. But... things happen sometimes. You didn't have to go change yourself in order to avoid it."

Lloyd laughed for real this time, pushing Kai's hand away playfully.

"That was my way of trying to accept the new normal... I couldn't be the same after Claire left. And after all you guys... started to hate me."

"Hey, hey, hey," Kai said, almost sternly. "No one on this ship hates you. Yes, we- _they-_ were upset. We would've gotten over that at some point though. It was that insufferable way that you always wanted to be in charge. It's okay to want some control over situations... but we're a _team_. All of us were playing our parts wrong... but we can change that. Okay?"

Lloyd nodded.

"I mean it." Kai amended, standing up, "We should've helped you out. Not held that stupid lie against you. You, just... you don't have to go through these things alone."

Lloyd nodded again, fidgeting with something as he stared at the wall. Kai could practically hear all those gears in his head turning, and he knew Lloyd was still bothered about something.

Surprisingly, it was _Lloyd_ who elaborated on that.

"I don't know what to do..." Lloyd placed his hands on the table, looking at something rather small with a puzzled expression. When the boy moved his right hand, Kai was finally able to see that it was a photograph. "I found this lying around a few weeks ago. Should've thrown it away but I've never found the resolve to do so..."

He sighed, sliding the thin paper over for Kai to see.

To anyone else, this picture might have been surprising. For Kai... this only confirmed something he had already assumed.

Looking at both Claire and Lloyd in the picture, it'd be impossible to tell where they were _now_. They looked like the prime example of 'in love' and happy. It was obvious the two people in the picture were meant to be together.

"What do you think you're going to do?"

Lloyd grabbed the photo back, looking over it again as if it held all the answers.

"Probably just tell her... the worst she can say is no... right?"

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"I _told_ you I don't _know_ what to do!" Lloyd huffed, standing up in annoyance. He ran a hand through his thick blond hair. "I just woke up from some kind of dream I can't even remember. Kai, I had these... these _feelings_. I know that much. But all of them are so tangled up. I can't tell which ones were _real_ or not... if any of them even were..."

Kai raised his brows in surprise.

"You _remember_ some of it?"

"I don't remember _it_. I remember what I felt." The Green Ninja shivered. "And now I can't remember if these feelings _right now_ are something I actually feel for her, or if it's that stupid _plant_! I'm just so... _confused_. I want to know for myself."

The Red Ninja didn't want to begin to process how awful that must be for Lloyd to try and sort through. He remained silent.

Lloyd continued to talk through the quiet, however.

"You know... there were actually points where I could regain control of my mind. And when that happened, all I could think about was _her_. I wish I could remember what I told her. I wish I could remember what she _said_."

Kai didn't doubt it. From the way Lloyd talked about it, it was hard to hear the longing behind his voice.

"I don't know, kid. From what I could see she was really annoyed."

Lloyd actually cringed.

"Do you... do you think she might've... I don't know... kissed me or something?"

"What?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I think I remember _something_. And it wasn't, like, a feeling or anything. Or even a thought about her... I think it's a memory. A real one, even though it feels like a dream."

"You think she _kissed_ you?"

"Maybe..." Lloyd shrugged. He smiled in spite of the confusion. "I just think I might have a shot, you know?"

Kai considered that. If it was Claire they were talking about, he probably had a greater shot than he knew. Though Kai doubted Claire was loose enough to give up a kiss that Lloyd wouldn't remember, he had no doubt that if Lloyd confronted her now... the odds would most likely be in his favor.

But, there was a way to secure that.

"I mean... you could have a _better_ shot."

Lloyd sat down again, looking puzzled.

"I meant what I said all those weeks ago. There's no way you can get a relationship with her to last if you don't make peace."

Kai didn't have to say who he was referring to. Lloyd already knew.

The boy tapped his finger, obviously trying to find a way to refute that. "You don't know that. From what I could see, she was mad at him. She could kick _him_ out and take _me_ back..."

The Fire Ninja rolled his eyes at that simple logic.

"Claire's a little more forgiving than that. When she _does_ get over that, how do you think she'd feel if her boyfriend and brother couldn't get along?"

The argument had already been won. Lloyd lowered his gaze as he realized this.

"... awful."

"And do you want that for her?"

"...no."

Kai still wasn't convinced. Lloyd wasn't either, it seemed.

"Lloyd... I'm Nya's brother. I love her. I've _always_ wanted the best for her. Do you think I would keep her away from what makes her happy?"

" _No_ ," Lloyd groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Exactly. I supported her as Samurai X. I'm supporting her as the water Ninja. And seeing her smile whenever Jay's around... it only makes me happy. Point being... I don't like a lot of the things she does."

Lloyd chuckled, moving his hands back to rest on the table, as he leaned forward.

"But, as long as she's happy, I can deal with it."

"Alright! I get it..." the boy laughed. A genuine kind. The one that Kai missed.

The brunette was grateful that Lloyd had chosen to be so open, otherwise, he wasn't sure Lloyd would ever snap out of it. He missed the kid. And, although it was true Lloyd was older, both mentally and physically, it was refreshing for Kai to see that some things would never change for Lloyd.

He stood up, reaching out to mess up Lloyd's hair one final time. "You take care of yourself, okay? Just hang in there, you'll see. The others will come around at some point."

"Yeah..." Lloyd smiled, just thinking about it. "I've missed all of you."

"We have too..." Kai assured the Green Ninja, finally walking away. His stomach was calling him towards the kitchen, as he had missed dinner earlier. He still hoped he could find some stuff to heat up in the fridge, though.

However, he didn't get very far. Not before running into someone else.

Claire was standing on the edge of the Bounty, looking over the side wearily whilst carrying a bag on her back. She was dressed in something different than her usual gi, complete with wrapped fabric around her wrists... it was black, with no sleeves, as if scissors had sliced them clean off. Highlights of gray hinted along the edges of the new uniform, intersecting across her chest and along her belt, which hung loosely from her hips.

Looking at her now, with the black mask pulled up over the lower half of her face, and her short red hair flowing gracefully in the wind, it would have been hard to tell that she was miserable a while ago. She looked much more put together than he would have thought her to be.

It was the bag that concerned him.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, dreading to hear that Claire was up and leaving with no one to watch.

She shifted a bit, looking over her shoulder to glance at him before turning back around.

"I have to make a trip. A personal one."

It was then that he noticed the gleam of a necklace around her neck.

"Will you be back?" He pressed further. Claire and him- they didn't have the family bond that everyone else did... however, each of them had a tiny thread of mutual respect for the other... even though they argued endlessly.

"I... I don't know. Hopefully, this can help me decide."

Kai didn't like it. Whether or not Claire liked it, he couldn't just let her _leave_ like this. After all they had been through together, Claire couldn't possibly think of giving up on her family so soon...

He hoped.

"Not alone, you're not..."

Claire turned around as if to argue, but Kai held up a hand.

"I'm going with you. If you want to leave after that, fine. But, so long as you're still part of our team, I'm not letting you go alone. It's too dangerous all things considered."

Claire smiled lightly, thanking him without words for saying what she needed to hear.

"I'll give you five minutes."

* * *

 **Another heck of a chapter, I'll tell ya. I've actually got a headache from writing for this long without stopping but I sucked it up xD**

 **I apologize that this will be soooo long to read! It's just if I split it up, it'd be too short. And I didn't want a completely depressing chapter! There had to be a little bit of a good feeling to take from this, which is what Kai and Lloyd's interaction was for. (And to confirm that YES Lloyd is back to normal and YES he at least still likes Claire. We'll see about 'in love' later ;D )**

 **I didn't really know how to carry out this chappie, to be honest. I've been planning that conversation between Elvira and Claire for a pretty long time, but it was weird to put it into words. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out though. Hopefully, it's as depressing as I wanted it to be xD**

 **It gets BETTER I promise! I already told you no one's going to die.** _ **Except**_ **maybe # #3v$**

 **Sorry, I'm having technical issues ;D We'll have to move on!**

 **Thanks to 1Difurench1 for fav/following and HarumiMisaki for following ^.^ Your support means so much to me! And more thanks to everyone who reviewed: HawaiiHoku-TheNinjaLover, ZaneLoverFan88, LloydLuvr, LLOYRUMIFAN, ThePowerOfOats, legocameragirl, Evenasthenightchanges, EnergyBlastNinjaWriter, and sunny. I can't thank you all enough for leaving your thoughts for me to read! I love seeing what you all think!**

 **HawaiiHoku-TheNinjaLover : Interesting observation! Though this could have been what I was referring to, the biggest uh-oh was probably the fact that Claire kissed him after he drank the antidote :) There are mentions of that in this chapter too xD**

 **ZaneLoverFan88 : OoOoOoOo your comment is just OoOoOoOo xD I wish I could tell you. But I have to bite back that knowledge and wait for it to play out! Just wait a few more chapters. **

**LloydLuvr : Oh, he knows what's going on xD And though you can't really see here, he's pretty embarrassed about the whole thing. He might not remember what happened, but he does know that he was completely totally in love with Claire and probably said some very stupid things. Poor boi xD Aura's... getting there. She was mentioned here, but we'll slowly ease into the 'everything makes sense now' phase ;D**

 **LLOYRUMIFAN : Just can't get a break, can I? XD I apologize for the delay. I actually hadn't started this chapter until this week. And I got kinda stumped halfway through. At least it's done now though! And thank you ^.^ Your comment warmed my heart.**

 **ThePowerOfOats : I assure you nothing bad will happen to Lloyd or Kai. Sensei had mentioned that the amount of tea needed depended on how much control one had over their mind. Lloyd had been able to gain slight control over his mind several times before, so he didn't need the amount of tea Wu had thought xD Gosh, I hope that makes sense! Elvira's a tricky one. Wish I could tell you what happens to her, but you'll see later on. And in book 2. Also, thannnkkk yooouuuu =) It's a habit of mine to stress out over chapters, but you reminded me to slow down a bit. Watched some movies, did some homework, drank some tea. I've been pretty relaxed lately. **

**LCG : I would never intentionally hurt Lloyd. The poor child has been through too much! He's fine xD And thanks! I'm so happy that this story is going far. When I started out, I didn't think it'd last, but the support has grown so much that I just couldn't stop! **

**Evenasthenightchanges : ;D**

 **EnergyBlastNinjaWriter : I guess we're even! You missed a chapter, I missed a chapter, it's all good xD I sympathize with your phone situation. They are quite frustrating, aren't they? =) Thanks for the review!**

 **sunny : Questions, questions, questions ;D We shall see! And thanks! ^.^**

 **Anyways, until next time!**

 **~Rain**


	42. Chapter 42

**#TestsSuckAndShouldGoJumpOffAMicrowave**

 **There was, like, a two-week gap in between chapters, so I'm not THAT late. If any of you have other opinions, 1) it's an invalid opinion and 2) I had a lot of hecking tests. Which is why I am not able to write as much. As such, I am starting a campaign that will hopefully make its way to someone important. So share the hashtag xD**

 **It was, like, one of those skills tests. We have Reading ones and Math ones, which take two days each. (Ya girl actually scored pretty low on that reading one lol. Below average right here!) And later on in the year, we take these terrible tests that take an hour or so per section. So, you end up testing for, like, four hours straight and then go home early. Not to mention finals at the end of the semester. My head cannot handle this madness.**  
 **Pro-advice for high schoolers or incoming high schoolers (unlike private school folk), most teachers do not care about how you come to school for long testing days. Last year I literally brought a blanket, snacks, coffee, and took that entire test in pajama material. 'look good, feel good, do good' does no good when you're focusing for that long.**

 **And then you just wing it, cuz there's no fricking way anyone is ever prepared for those things xD Wing it like I did this chapter and you probably won't fail!**

 **Shoutout to ZaneLoverFan88 for being one of my biggest inspirations on this site, having written some mind-blowing romances :) And for being so supportive of my work even though she's a literal writing goddess and has been on this site WAY before I even found it xD And I mean it! She's extremely talented and is so stressed with her busy schedule these days! She would definitely appreciate any support any of you guys want to give!**

* * *

Chapter 42

A few hours into their both marvelous and mysterious journey, and it became midnight. Claire embraced the cycle of pain in her head, focusing more on what was ahead of her. She wanted to forget the events of that day, rendering it useless in her mind. However, to no avail, Elvira's words plagued her, trailing her with every step she took.

"We should rest," Kai had said shortly after he noticed her drowsiness.

Claire was beyond desperate for sleep. And yet, the Silver Ninja didn't know what waited for her if she let herself fall into slumber. She had had nightmares before- each more detailed and worse than the last- and with the truth of the prophecy revealed, the lifeless faces in her dreams seemed more real than she wanted to admit.

Sleep used to be her comfort. Her place of escape. Now, after having her heart broken, mended only temporarily, and torn again... sleep was slowly killing her.

"We just need to keep going through the mountain pass. It should be beyond there. About two day's trip."

 _Four days in total,_ she told herself. For as impossible as it felt, Claire knew she could make it. After all... impossible had been the theme of her life thus far.

"I don't know why we just can't take your dragon. This would be so much simpler."

It was cold out, causing Kai's elemental dragon to be stubborn. Claire only had to realize he just wasn't as experienced as her. He didn't know how to focus his dragon into existence even in the midst of the harshest environments. Not like her.

Her dragon though?

Claire internally winced, fearing to say what Kai may discover on this little journey of theirs. Elemental dragons were dependent on the strength of the mind. It would be impossible to summon a dragon with any amount of fear.

She was full of fear.

"I-I can't, okay?"

"You keep _saying_ that."

The girl huffed. "Only because I'm more than certain you're not ready to understand."

No one could understand. Maybe Claire had once thought they could- She knew she thought Lloyd could- but with a clear future unfolding right before her eyes... Claire knew without a single doubt if any of them knew what she would do someday...

Her _family,_ dearly beloved by her, would not only be unable to understand... they'd resent her.

"Try me." Kai challenged, coming to a halt.

Claire told herself she wouldn't look back. She was going on with or without him.

It was her pride that stopped her.

"Why did you agree to come if you insist on being so... so... _persistent_?"

"I was curious. We welcomed you, didn't we? From the outside... it just looks like you're turning away from us."

His honesty wasn't something she could get upset at. No one had been as up front as he had been.

Of course, she knew her peers worried. Claire hadn't been this distraught in quite a while, however, she knew for the past month she had been ever so slowly changing. It had only been a matter of time before they noticed. By the way Kai discussed it, everyone was aware. She felt guilty at the thought that she was doing was bringing them down, acting as an extra weight on the team. Without any explanation as to why.

And, yet, while all of them worried from a distance, here was Kai. He kept her from a making a huge mistake. He prevented her from walking away from her family.

His caring nature reminded her so much of Lloyd.

Claire rubbed her pounding head. "I'm not ready to share what I'm not sure of myself."

Her confession seemed to appease his concerns, and Kai curtly nodded his head.

"You forget that I have a sister. All I've known is how to care and provide for her. For as distant as you and I really are, I still view you as I would her. It's hard for me to let that go..."

Claire could understand, though not as thoroughly as she would if she was in his shoes. Kai grew up with a strong brotherly instinct. It seemed that only carried over into his life as a warrior.

"Thank you," she said, turning around to continue on her way. She knew Kai was doing the same.

Even on a windy, cold night, Claire could hear his voice being carried to her ears.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Lloyd looked up from the sink, watching his reflection in the mirror. He had returned after meeting with his uncle for the first time after that dreadful mission. He had thought he was ready to get back into the normal routine. It had seemed he wasn't.

He felt disappointed with himself, finding that his normally adaptable mind couldn't stop for a single second. It was embarrassing, even. It all tied back to Claire... it was those thoughts that wouldn't go away even though he wanted them to.

He was a ninja leader. In love, falsely or not, was not something he was supposed to be feeling. If anyone found out, surely, it'd ruin this reputation he'd been trying to build. That wasn't a risk he was going to take. These struggles, newer and old, were strictly between him and Wu.

And now he was sick.

He felt bad that he didn't feel the need to stomach a breakfast Nya and Jay had made for everyone. It had been happening like this often, although, for the longest time, Lloyd was usually able to push past his lack of appetite. Today it was different. Perhaps it was the shock of finding Kai and Claire gone. Or it was the worry that lingered after Claire's silence. Lloyd felt like there was something to it... but he could never get close enough put his finger on it.

After finding how out of the loop he was, Lloyd sought solitude in his room, where he knew he would go unbothered. But he was let down as he continued to stare at himself. Even with some cold water to the face, this unsettling thought process wasn't washed away.

He sighed, turning the faucet to stop the flow of water. The small room was soon consumed in silence, with nothing but the sound of Lloyd's drumming fingers against the smooth countertop.

The Green Ninja was tired. His head wouldn't grant him the rest he needed after taking that antidote. Instead, it kept him up since midnight, when it started to ache. It was aggravating.

He debated going back to bed, with the full knowledge that if he did no one on this ship would miss him. For the past month, Lloyd had stuck with Kai... Kai understood what he was going through. If not his intentions, Kai was at least willing to hear him out. It was a newer normal for him... and now that the Red Ninja was gone, along with Claire, Lloyd was hyperaware that he was alone.

There was a knock at the door.

Lloyd wiped away the water from his face quickly, running two hands through his hair before opening the door. Jay's awkward smile awaited.

"He _yyyyy_ there..."

Lloyd gave him a half smile in return, opening the door fully to step out.

Jay didn't seem pleased. The Lightning Master cleared his throat.

"How're ya feeling? You know... after the whole... _thing_."

Lloyd rubbed his fingers together, thinking through that as he fidgeted. He didn't feel okay in the slightest. But, it's not like he wanted Jay to know that.

The boy shrugged. "Good. I guess."

Jay bit his lip, as though disappointed with the vagueness. "That's great. You had us worried for a moment in the end. Thought we'd never be able to see... um... good ol' _Lloyd_ again." He reached out to shove Lloyd's shoulder. The Green Ninja disregarded the gesture without much thought.

"Yeah... I'm good."

Jay seemed jittery, rocking back and forth on his feet, tucking his arms behind his back, seeming to struggle with finding the right facial expression. Lloyd shook his head, thinking his presence might be a little weird for Jay.

"Sorry, I was just about to leave."

"No, no, you're good. Nya and Zane just left for some parts for some project and Cole doesn't like that stuff but..."

"But what?"

Jay laughed nervously. "I had some designs for some new vehicles. I would ask Zane, but he's busy, obviously... I thought you would wanna help with the schematics. Usually, I just need someone to balance the realistic view of things. Soo...?"

 _They'll come around_ , Kai had said.

Lloyd thought for a moment, finding the invitation skeptical. However, seeing Jay's smile made his head nod. Whether foolishly or not, he'd have to see.

"Great!" Jay said, leading the way.

Lloyd hesitated. His fingers hovered over the light switch in thought, as he debated the decision he had made. He hadn't been invited to any gatherings for a while. It was foreign.

But Kai had said he had changed himself, and everyone was just waiting for him to go back to normal. Maybe he should try... for their sakes.

However, he was more than sure he would never go back to normal. The only thing that waited beyond here was just more change. The only thing he wished for when that came was the complete support of his family.

* * *

"Focus, nephew," the Sensei had said, encouraging the still rather young teen to maintain a balance.

Lloyd would have groaned, particularly not fond of this exercise. Still, he thought better of it.

Wu thought it was possible to balance all of his elements at once, which was a stupid thought. Lloyd struggled endlessly to channel his emotions into the correct elements. Peace into water, anger into fire, excitement into lightning... it was impossible to maintain it all at once. Of course, he tried. He hated failure, just as much as the next, and was convinced he was putting every ounce of energy into Wu's request, using the encouragement given. In the end, he gave it up.

"I can't," he sighed, letting his mind close up again. The Green Ninja felt discouraged, sure that this was all it would ever amount to. Maybe his power had simply just reached its limit.

The old man before him seemed to think not of that possibility.

"You are distracted, it seems."

Lloyd ducked his head in confirmation.

"Kai and Claire's disappearance is rather concerning. With you, I agree. But you mustn't let that distract you from the life in front of you. I trust both my students and reside with full confidence they will return safely. You should as well if you're as clever as I know you to be."

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I don't mean to doubt... it's just..."

"Yes?" The man prompted.

Lloyd bit his tongue, regretting having to vent in front of his Master. "They just... _left_. No one knows where they are. What if something happens and they don't make it back? I should have... I of all people should have been more careful. _I_ should have known... Now my brother and my- and Claire are out there _alone_ in the middle of winter _alone_ and... _alone_."

"So it would be."

Lloyd looked up, exasperated.

"And I can't do anything about it. I'm _here_. Why? I should have been there to stop them..."

"Jealous, maybe?"

The boy shook his head, agitated. "There's nothing to be jealous of."

"You and I both know if it had been you instead of Kai you would have fine with such an unannounced trip."

First Spinjitzu Master, Wu was a fortune teller. Lloyd averted his gaze in his own confusing distress. Kai only meant well. He had approached Lloyd that night, looking to comfort. Going off unexpectedly with the girl must have been important. Especially after Lloyd admitted to having certain feelings for Claire.

It still stung.

"You're worried?" Wu guessed.

Lloyd nodded.

Wu placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"It's okay to share your thoughts. It might help."

It would help. It helped oh so much when Kai offered to listen. Lloyd had to relax a little upon finding an ally in his uncle.

"Honestly? She's so different. And then I wish I knew where it went wrong... because sometimes it would feel like she hates me. I've asked and then she closes up and no one can ever get a thing out of her. She always says she's _fine_ like she doesn't need help." He closed his heavy eyes in a sigh. "Then she has a meltdown and runs off with Kai. It just doesn't make _sense_."

"You are very unaware of how similar you two have become."

Lloyd's head shot up, puzzled.

To him, they had slowly drifted into polar opposites. Lloyd was grounded, Claire was wild. Lloyd put thought into everything, Claire acted without such thought.

"Both of you don't like to share. Isolation and distance from those whom you love can shape you differently. You've separated yourself from your family, becoming less of a brother and more of a leader. She's distanced herself emotionally, isolating herself in a grieving loop of thoughts. In any case, none of you have been able to quite connect the way you used to..."

"But why _Kai?_ How could she be so willing with him and not _me_? She knows me! She at least knows I care! _Kai_... he and her... they were never... never..."

"Never that close at all."

Lloyd nodded as his thought was finished.

"Which is exactly why she's chosen to seek comfort with him. Someone she hasn't connected to on an emotional level to share her burdens is her way to find security."

Accepting that was another type of failure he had feared from day one. The fact that Claire couldn't even come to him when she needed it the most. She preferred someone who had absolutely no clue regarding whatever she was going through. Whereas not long ago he would be her shoulder to cry on. He always understood more than anyone.

That role could be given to anyone except him now.

"I understand..."

"Tell me... what have you pulled from this?"

 _A number of things, actually. Some I don't want to admit._

"It's okay to ask for help?"

The man nodded. "People heal in different ways. In tougher times, perhaps all you need is someone to... balance the pressure. No task is meant to be tackled alone, and when the weight of the world rests on your shoulders... I hope you find someone to have your back. As I know it won't always be me."

Lloyd cracked a grin, finding solace in that thought. He stood, bowing in a newfound respect.

"Thank you, Wu. I-I think that helped."

"There are multiple sides to every story. I am more than willing to help you through yours."

The boy smiled fully now, tucking that wisdom away for later use. With another bow, he stood tall and exited the small room, off to find something else to do. He debated for a while going off in another route to find some research to appease his own concerns. However, Wu had been hinting at taking it easy while his mind recovered. Lloyd supposed he could burn off some spare time doing something else.

He veered towards the bridge, guessing Nya and Zane would be tinkering away there with Jay working on some blueprints.

He was correct, of course. Upon entering, Zane and Nya were speaking in their complicated language of technology and Jay was hunched over his schematics, sketching more details. Cole was there too, surprisingly, watching over Jay's shoulder with interest. And, quite fortunately, Zander wasn't present, as the older boy had been distant the past two days.

"Hey, Lloyd!" Cole said in acknowledgment, looking up briefly to make eye contact. Jay also looked up, grinning wildly.

"I was showing Cole the designs! They're looking _pretty good_ , I gotta say."

Nya glanced int heir direction distastefully. Lloyd tried not to care. Only Jay, Cole, and Zane had started to warm up to him again. Nya was still stuck in bitterness. Add that to the fact that she was excluded in the making of Jay's big ideas and it was rather obvious the Water Ninja minded his presence.

He wondered how long that would last.

Lloyd took a seat next to Jay, reaching out to grab the blueprint.

"Whad'ya think?" The Lightning ninja asked in anticipation.

"I think... I think we could do without these," The Green Ninja reached out for the pencil, intricately erasing some extra weight off the back. It was easy to picture this vehicle, however, Jay tended to be a little _too_ ambitious. "That's too much tension on the engine, for what? A little more speed?"

"I guess," Jay commented, grabbing the prints back and sketching something else. "It needs to be bolder. How about blades? Back here..." he drew something resembling wings of an airplane on the back of the car, "annnd, up here." Lloyd watched as Jay added some longer spears in front of the window. "Thoughts?"

"Those would look nice in gold..."

"Gold?" Cole scoffed jokingly. "Nah, nah. _Silver_. And imagine the car in black."

"With a ride this sweet? _Blue_ is a _much_ better color!" Jay argued, smiling at the thought.

Lloyd took another good look at the car, imagining Jay's view. He was right... it would look awesome in blue.

"What about green?" He asked, picturing it as he had in his head only moments before.

Jay whistled, nodding, and pointing to some small parts of the car's details "The palate for that would look _amazing_ , actually! This here... light green highlights, you think?"

"Forest green around the rest of it," Cole agreed.

"LLOYD! THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!"

"Yeah?" He couldn't help it. Jay's enthusiasm was extremely contagious.

"Oh yeah! We're building this! Just gotta talk to Borg about parts... and assemble the engine. Give it some time and this will be the most envied ride of the century! Just think! I could be _famous!_ "

Cole snorted, leaning back in his chair.

"You can't be more famous than you already are."

"Watch me! Imma make the name for myself! Jay Walker... Invention _extraordinaire_. _SUPER AWESOME_ invention extraordinaire!"

The Black Ninja pointed his thumb towards Lloyd.

"Still doesn't beat _his_ title. The Green Ninja. _Sensei in training_. Most adored member of the team thus far. A fancy car ain't gonna change that."

Jay scoffed, sitting down to sulk.

"Hey now," the boy started honestly, "the title's a little farfetched. I don't know what the media says, but this _definitely_ isn't a job any of us could shoulder alone. I never agreed to receive more credit than all of _you_."

Someone else spoke up, gathering the boys' attention.

"Nice of you to point out that we're a _team_ , Lloyd."

Lloyd stared at Nya, matching her anger with perplexation.

"Come again?"

She rolled her eyes, turning around to fully face them with arms crossed.

"It's not a job _you_ can shoulder alone, is it? You depend on us. We especially don't lie to everyone else for our own benefit, do we? Or go behind the backs of people who trust you as soon as something gets inconvenient for you. Or completely break the heart of one of the most deserving girls on this planet."

The room became silent in an impressive amount of time, as everyone turned their gazes towards Lloyd. The boy was hyper-aware of every doubtful thought in the room, and he cursed that he even followed Kai's advice in the first place. If the Green Ninja had just kept to himself, the guilt wouldn't come back on him again like last time.

And yet, unlike last time... someone was there.

Cole placed a comforting hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Can't we let that one go? Hasn't he done more than enough to make up for that slip-up?"

"Absolutely not! He's been worse than ever! And here he is making up some encouraging speech about teamwork and family when he's done nothing but boss us around and expect us to act like his … _his_... _ugh_!"

Even more to his surprise, _Jay_ stepped in.

"Hey now, that's not a very open-minded view on things. Look at him now! He's trying, isn't he?"

"Oh _yeah sure_." The Water Ninja said sarcastically. She pushed past Jay, placing stern hands on her hips, with her hazel blue irises fixed on him. Lloyd stood his ground, even though her disappointment was the lowest of blows he had ever received. "Where's Claire, huh? She left as soon as he went back to normal, and you bet it was because of something _he_ said!"

She pointed an accusing finger at him, in which everyone followed, looking for the answer.

" _What_? You think Claire left because of _me_!"

"She's been fed up with you for ages. And you better hope my brother drags her back or else it's all on _you_. Make as many slip ups as you want, Lloyd. If it comes to that, I'm never going to forget it."

"I would have never said anything to provoke that! Believe me, she left for a different reason!"

Jay gently grabbed Nya's arm, urging her away from a fight as Lloyd suddenly stood up in equal fury.

"You were the last person to speak to her before she locked herself in that room! And _don't_ deny it because I _saw_!"

"ME? I was asking if she was _okay_! She was yelling at Zander! Why don't you ask _him_!"

"It is true, Nya," Zane confirmed quietly, clearly uncomfortable with the change in mood that had taken place. "Zander seemed to be the source of her anger. If anyone had caused her departure, he would have more input than Lloyd."

Zane's words certainly acted as the calm to a heated situation. Nya still breathed heavily, seeming to want to say more, as did Lloyd... but instead of putting up a fight that she would lose here, the female ninja turned on her heel, storming away from the group and slamming the door to the Bridge behind her.

The remaining boys stared at their shocked brother for a short period of time, before Cole prompted Lloyd to sit back down again.

"Nya's just worried, as we all are. She probably didn't mean to act that way..."

Lloyd's gaze was fixed on a spot in front of him, however, he was able to notice the doubtful glances of his other friends.

" _Well, okay_ , she did mean for it to come out that way, but Nya still hasn't looked at the full picture yet. Give her some time and I'm sure bygones will be bygones..."

He gave Lloyd a comforting pat. The boy nodded along.

"Ugh, if no one else is gonna say it, I will," Jay hissed in annoyance, shaking Lloyd's shoulders. "You need to let that one thing go. It won't go away until you let it."

"Jayyyy," Cole groaned, pushing Jay away from Lloyd. "We're trying to make him feel better!"

"Oh he doesn't need to feel _better_ ," Jay scoffed. "He needs the truth. That sulking about this for so long is immature."

Lloyd winced. "Why should I?"

"Be _cause_ your self-punishment is unbearable to watch! I swear, it's belittling you! It's not like you're the _only_ one on the team who's messed up big time. So why is this process still happening? It's about time you stop beating yourself up like this."

"Jay's got a point," Cole started, thinking Jay's words through, much like Lloyd was doing. The latter was very observant in nature... so how had he overlooked this side of his friends? Up until the moment Kai talked to him, Lloyd had been certain of their hatred. Now here was Jay, going off on a point that Kai had. They _cared_. "I mean, this team's been through worse."

"Like what?" The blonde asked skeptically. In his mind, something like he'd done, was rather unforgivable. Here they were trying to argue that some of the kindest people on Ninjago had done much worse.

Jay perked up. "Skylor _technically_ betrayed everyone on Chen's island. And Kai _did_ almost follow her lead once he got that staff..."

"And I nearly stole Nya from Jay," The Master of Earth added.

"I started that whole argument over her in the first place," Jay said.

"Kai fought your dad in an impulsive and stupid duel since he thought it'd help him unlock his true potential."

"And Claire's broken, like, every ninja-rule possible."

"Nya hid her identity as Samurai X... and knocked us all out with sleeping gas in the Toxic Bogs."

"I punched Claire after her first date with you," Jay admitted guiltily as if still recovering from that one a while ago.

Cole chuckled. "I daresay Zane's the only one who hasn't been anything but innocent."

"ZANE _DIED_!"

Everyone laughed, including Lloyd.

"Okay, yeah, Zane fricking died on us."

"For a good cause," The nindroid argued lightheartedly.

Jay came behind Lloyd, gripping him in a headlock and rubbing a fist into his hair. "Hehe, we're a crazy bunch aren't we?"

"You said it, not me!" Lloyd laughed as he stood to wrestle Jay's arms off his neck. The Blue Ninja was persistent, which only made the Green Ninja's easy smile brighter.

"You callin me crazy?" Cole joked, holding his hand to his chest in an offended movement. "I think you messed with the wrong Earth Master."

Both Jay and Lloyd yelped as Cole dogpiled them to the floor with a swift jump, reaching over Jay to grab Lloyd. The latter was poorly trying to claw himself away from the chaos, and to no avail, was managed to be reeled back in, where he was positioned in yet another headlock. Cole's grip was rather loose, for the sake of not hurting his brother, yet it was still too strong for Lloyd to break.

"I could easily beat you in a fight if that's how you wanna end this!" He threatened.

"Tough guy are ya?" The Black Ninja teased, rubbing a much more unpleasant fist into Lloyd's hair.

Unable to do anything, Lloyd just whined, clawing desperately at Cole's arms whilst trying not to laugh.

"You guys are the worst!"

Jay rolled away from the wrestling brothers, moving to tackle Cole from the side instead.

"I got you, Lloyd!"

"JAAYYYY! GET OFF!"

"THY SHALL HAVE TO RELEASE LLOYD!"

If the interaction wasn't as messy as it was, Zane felt out of place, however, knew that his brother's arguing needed a resolution. He resorted to the solution he knew best.

Lloyd choked as Zane's arms reached around all three of them in a tight hug, knocking the air out of him.

"Can't! Breathe!"

"ZANE! LET GO!" Cole wheezed.

"Not until all sides present themselves in an apology for fighting, as this course of action is not how our Sensei would want his students to-"

"IT'S CALLED ROUGHOUSING!" Jay yelled.

At this, everyone's grip was released, and all four ninja flopped to the floor in uncontrollable laughter.

"Leave it to Zane to end a fight with hugging," Cole chuckled after a while, hearing the laughter die down a little. The massive smiles on all their faces refused to go away, however.

Lloyd chuckled, reaching for the edge of a table to pull himself off the ground. He dusted off his uniform after doing so. "You guys are _still_ the absolute worst."

"Heyyyyy!" Jay said, standing up as well. "That's not very nice."

"I think we might have to try Zane's method," Cole added, grabbing Zane's hand to be pulled up.

"What?" Lloyd asked, confused. He didn't have time to retaliate before his three teammates trapped him in the middle of an embrace. He stood uncomfortably in the middle, holding his arms to his chest and waiting for them to pull away. They didn't.

"Okay, yeah, pleasant." The Green Ninja crunched his nose. "You guys can let go now."

"Nah-ah-ah," Jay smiled, "Not until you give one back."

"How can I? I'm in the middle," the boy complained, dropping his arms down to his sides.

"Y'know, kid..." Cole started. "A hug isn't just the gesture. It's the feeling."

The group huddled in a bit closer, and without thinking, Lloyd felt his tension steadily fade away. The blonde relaxed into their hug, feeling warmth not just physically, but also emotionally. It felt... good.

The boy couldn't stop thinking about Kai and Claire. Where they were... what they were doing. Lloyd would just have to trust that they were okay, as Wu had suggested. He had to put more faith into his missing brother- and whatever Claire was to him- than he would be comfortable with.

And he _would_ put faith in Kai. The Red Ninja was right... something would have to change. Wu was right... his job couldn't be handled alone. Lloyd had a family for that.

He was thankful for the first time in a long time... upon admitting that these guys truly were the best.

* * *

"Stiix?" The Fire Master asked quizzically.

Claire gulped, checking the address on the paper Mystake had given her. _The town on wtaer. Hut 652._

"Yes," she replied, hoisting her bag upwards and starting forward with unsure strides. Kai followed as he had since the beginning of this trip.

It was once again night, nearing the morn. As a result, winter was restless, raining ice in some regions and peacefully bestowing snowflakes in others. On this particular day, it was so bad, if not for her frostbit fingers, toes, and aching limbs. She knew Kai had it worse, in which she felt the upmost guilt.

"Almost there," Claire promised, drawing her thin coat nearer, and pulling up her hood.

They approached the village with caution, keeping their gazes low and only making direct eye contact with the wooden platform beneath them. Between the cracks, she saw glints of ice, glimmering white with each second the sun crept up onto the horizon.

Claire had known the town of Stiix was unfriendly and was destroyed in a battle years ago. And yet, the place seemed to possess an air of serenity and lifted spirits, as if rebuilt from dust in a newfound hope. Claire too had hope that maybe this wouldn't be so bad... that maybe the people here had changed as well. However, she knew not to get too excited.

"I almost can't recognize this place," Kai muttered as they ventured into the heart of the town.

"I've never been here. But, I agree. It's so... calm."

The brunette nodded.

"I don't know what we're here for, Claire. So I hope you know what you're doing."

"Not in the slightest," She admitted with a shiver.

Suddenly, Claire stopped, checking the address once again, even though there was no need. She's memorized that address like any other studies she'd committed to. As she looked over the building in front of her, she knew just without a single doubt that this was where she was supposed to be.

Mystake hadn't told her what this place was. This house, unlike all the others, had a sense of familiarity to it. No, she hadn't ever seen this small building in her life. It was who resided in it that she recognized.

 _Revisit your roots_ , the woman had told her. In its entire context, Claire had no idea what this was all about. How this would help her. Who would open that door. She became afraid to revisit her past, as her early years were far from pleasant.

However, she knew that for her own sake, she had to at least knock on that door.

Kai could sense her nerves.

"I'll be right next to you if you want. Or you can wait out here."

"I don't think I can go in there alone," Claire said. Her voice was low, almost to the point of a whisper. The wind swept her words away, creating wistfulness.

"Well, by all means, stand here all _day_ if you have to. It's not like we'll freeze to death."

Claire took that as her cue to be a little bit braver. She drew in a deep breath, walking forward to let her fist hover above the door.

She knocked.

The Silver Ninja waited in bated breath for someone to answer. Footsteps arose as if she had been heard, and she felt herself short-circuit as that door finally opened.

The woman in front of her was the exact one she wanted to run away from. With eyes almost like hers, long, flowing hair similar to the color of Zander's, and a hateful gaze like Elvira's own, it was quite easy to tell who this was without any explanation.

"Sarah?" She asked, pushing herself past her limits with an even voice. The woman's eyes stared right into her own, unrecognizable, and certainly human. "Sarah... Wilson?"

As the woman nodded, Claire felt sick. She had walked right into a disaster.

* * *

 **Holy sharks and minnows, I just realized how soon this book is going to end xD Like, there's still a lot of chapters left, but with the plot in general? There's a lot to get done, but even more has been covered already! I'm mind blown that I've come this far!**

 **Gotta love fluff though. I'm used to romantic fluff, but this family fluff is melting my heart. Lloyd just needs a hug, guys. Those darn Hagemans have traumatized this child, and all he needs is a hug.**

 **xD All in all, this chapter was mainly just some** **stuff to move the plot forward. But still just as enjoyable, as I always hope!**

 **I'm running out of time here, so, I'll just wrap this up xD**

 **Thanks to LegacyLegend for fav/following. And everyone who reviewed: LLOYRUMIFAN, sunny, LloydLuvr, and** **legocameragirl :) Your reviews always make my day!**

 **LLOYRUMIFAN: No one's being mean here xD I don't mind a push, especially since I waste my free time on the nothingness of YouTube. Sometimes I blame writer's block, but knowing that people genuinely like to read what I've got gives me some encouragement to write regardless of how bad it may end up being. Regarding Lloyd, I really wish he could remember more about being under the effects. Sure, he remembers a bit of that kiss, however, he had already taken the antidote by then, so that doesn't count xD For the sake of the plot, only Claire will know the full extents of what really happened to Lloyd.**

 **sunny: it sorta gets better for him and her, I guess? But then it just goes downhill again and BAM end of Book 1 xD We shall see ;D**

 **LloydLuvr: How much longer until everything makes sense? Well, with this newer part I added at the end of this chappie, things only get a little more confusing xD Aura will be explained fully in its and pieces, as she has been for a while. I can't promise a time, or even how many chapters, but towards the end of the book, you'll have a greater sense of her purpose.**

 **LCG: Awww thanks :) Emotions really are my strong point (especially with the right music playing xD). Personally, I can really relate to some characters and find putting simple and complicated emotions into words rather easy. Action on the other hand... I could do without it xD**

 **Anyways, until next time, everyone!**

 **~Rain**


	43. Chapter 43

**Literally no breaks in between chapters here xD I posted and** _ **immediately**_ **started working on this one. Be proud of me cuz this almost never happens. (I actually wonder if you can notice the difference in the quality of chapters spaced one month apart vs one or two weeks apart)**

 **I apologize for any delays on future chapters. I love this story, with no intents of ever stopping, but there have been a few roadblocks for me, and I need a break from time to time. I'm trying to handle my emotions and also put a lot into this at the same time. I know I always say I'm an emotional writer and feelings are my strong point when typing a chapter, but for a while, it might be a little dry. And I'm trying to distract myself for a bit, so I might be on YouTube a lot.**

 **I'm in a depressed mood, and really don't wanna share that with any of you guys, so don't forget to love yourself today ^.^ Do me a favor and just share something you like about yourself in the comments. I need something to smile about =)**

 **Let's get right into it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 43

"What'cha kids want?" The woman asked, crossing her arms impatiently.

Claire was vaguely aware of Kai stepping closer to her, looking towards the Silver Ninja for an answer.

What _were_ they here for? She herself had yet to know.

"My name is Claire..." She said hopefully, squaring her shoulders in an effort to feel bigger than the world had made her to be. "Claire... uhm... Wilson. You're my mother."

If there was anything Claire had been hoping for- especially upon visiting this village- it would have been just a single shred of compassion. Claire couldn't remember her mother in full detail. However, she had hoped there was more to Sarah than just the same hatred Elvira had been consumed in. If there was something, just one thing, she wanted to see more than _anything_ in the world... it would be a sign of change.

Her world had instantly flopped in the moment that her sister drew that painful conclusion... but just a sign from the one person from her life who had truly wronged her and wanted to _change_. That wanted her back... maybe everything would feel right again.

But then... it would never. Above anything else, her life was destined for sorrow. Sarah didn't look amused in the slightest.

"That brat Peter left behind?" She looked down her nose distastefully at the smaller girl. "Thought you were dead."

"Well..." Claire swallowed her sadness, knowing full well that she had been expecting too much. "I'm not. I'm alive... and well. And... I'm doing just fine without you, anyway..."

Claire knew her mother never cared. But this was physically crippling for Claire to handle. The last thing Sarah needed to know was that she was depending on something during this visit.

"Excuse me," Kai intervened, placing a comforting hand on Claire's shoulder. "She just said she's your _daughter_. Don't you _care_?"

Kai seethed with near-disgust and anger, digging his fingers into her shoulder in a protective manner. He truly was right about his brotherly instinct, as it seemed he probably wasn't even thinking about giving Claire space or letting _her_ work things out with her mother. He was just simply upset on Claire's behalf and wanted justice. Or at least an explanation.

She wanted that too. Thank the First Spinjitzu Master he was the one being pushy because the girl wasn't sure she'd ever be brave enough to ask.

 _Why don't you care about me?_

Sarah stared Kai down, however, no signs of offense were shown. She'd gotten past being a horrible parent. If that even worried her from day one.

It was that look from her that made her feel uneasy. They really weren't welcome here.

"Who's he?"

"A friend," Claire answered before Kai could. "And we're sorry to have bothered you. I-I think we're leaving now."

Kai made a sound of disagreement, but at that point, Claire was already pulling him away.

" _Claire_!" he hissed, as she continued to drag him away, " _What are you doing_?"

She knew she'd be hearing about this on their way back home. They came all this way, suffered the cold nights and days, only to back out of whatever it was they were there for. But really... what else could she do?

Claire wanted to know _why_. Why had she suffered so much in her youth? She had heard Elvira's reasonings... but never her parents. _Why_ did they make her life this way? What benefit had it ever brought them? Was it possible to just be cruel? Without reasoning involved?

The tears stung her pink cheeks as all her faith had been crumpled into a ball and thrown straight into the fire. Elvira was too right. There was no _good_.

"Wait..."

Claire and Kai turned their heads, watching Sarah take a deep breath and slowly open her door wider... allowing them inside.

"You kids look freezing."

Claire glanced to her friend uneasily, unable to trust her own judgment at the moment. Kai nodded. But her stomach clenched, and she drew him closer.

"I can't go in there, Kai. I-I don't know what... I don't know if I can sit there and see her look at me like that again."

"Screw that. Whatever she thinks of you doesn't matter anymore. And, I don't know about you, but I need to recharge."

She pursed her lips, thinking about this. Kai couldn't understand what she'd been through.

"Kai, what happened to your parents?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Just that. Where did they go?"

"Nya and I never knew," He explained. "They just disappeared... why?"

"Because," She started, "What did you always want them to do...? Every day, what was the one thing you wished for?"

He swallowed, realizing. "To come back."

"Kai, my parents abandoned me a long time ago. Ever since I can remember, I've always wanted them to come back to me. I don't know if I can hear her say that I'm... _disappointing_ or..." She struggled to say the word, " _unlovable_. When all I've wanted is their compassion."

If anything, that was her biggest fear. That maybe the problem wasn't _them._ Maybe it was _her_. Maybe it just wasn't possible to love someone like herself.

"That's nonsense," Kai claimed, refuting that thought. "You sound like you actually believe that."

She lowered her gaze. "It wouldn't be that far-fetched. Elvira hates me... my parents hated me... and _Lloyd_ -"

"I'm stopping you right there," The Fire Master interrupted. "Let me make this clear: Lloyd _does not_ hate you."

The look in his eyes could have convinced her of just that. But there was an _almost_ lingering. She was just sure of what Lloyd thought, and it wasn't good.

Ever the emotion-reader, Kai continued.

"I _promise_ you, Claire... you have to trust me..."

Claire shivered as a breeze caught her mid-breath, and she pulled her thin layers closer.

"You can do this," Kai encouraged, placing a hand on her shoulder once again. "And I'll be right here. Okay?"

No, it was most certainly not okay. But gosh darn it, he was right. She had to do this, or this was all for nothing. It was do or don't and right now she needed to know a what and a why.

The duo turned back around, working their way back towards the hut, and embracing the gust of warm air that welcomed them with open arms.

Sarah closed the door tightly as soon as they were in, rushing past them to another room; a kitchen.

Claire and Kai looked around wearily, taking note of the bland walls and dim lighting. Unlike most homes, this one certainly wasn't made for visitors, and any sign of life was almost existent. Claire had been expecting pictures. Artwork. Homely furniture. Some personality.

But this space was sad.

Kai caught her gaze as if to confirm that thought.

"I apologize that there's not much to go around," Sarah explained, traveling over to a rugged couch to move some bags. More room was created... however it was still cramped. Claire bit her lip in realization.

"You're poor..." she echoed the unspoken words.

Of course, this had been a possibility. But the last she checked, Sarah had money...  
Or her father had.

"You left him, didn't you?"

The woman made no eye contact, instead offered a seat on the space set aside.

"Sit down if you want."

And before more words were said, Sarah was off to the kitchen again, digging around her pantries for items.

Kai let Claire sit down first, squeezing in next to her. Sarah came out a moment later, trying to balance some tea. Claire took hers quickly, fearing that her mother would drop it.

She cherished the warmth.

The space was silent for a while, with nothing but the smell of dissolving sugar and steamy cups to host them. Kai nudged her foot after a while. She understood the message.

 _Do something_.

"So..." She cleared her throat, watching as her mother sat down in a separate chair across from them. "This is where you live now?"

"You're not the only one who's lost a livelihood. I knew what I was getting myself into."

"But..." Claire wanted to cry at her surroundings. What would it be like to live like this? "Why? Why give up what you already had?"

Sarah played with a stray string on her pants. It was here that Claire came to terms with her mother's youth. Sarah really wasn't that old.

"I guess you grew up with the ideology of freedom. For me, it was rather different. I was young. Pretty. It was an honor for girls of my age to be married off to somewhat wealthy men... Even if you didn't particularly know them."

"You didn't know him?" She breathed, horrified. "But that's... that's... _awful_."

"Well, I wasn't supposed to care. I was a wife, quite soon to be a mother. Didn't matter what I thought, I was to respect your father and raise my children with no questions asked. Tradition was of utmost value in regards to honoring your family household, and to disobey would mean being cast into the streets to starve. For a while, I really had nothing to complain about."

"But I did!" Claire argued, nearly jumping out of her seat. Kai grabbed her arm before she got too out of hand, however. "You let him do that to us! We were _kids_. Why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you leave him sooner? Didn't you care about _us_? At _all_? El... she- she's a murderer. You drove her to the point of insanity. And Zander? You took every bit of life out of him. You nearly let that happen to _me_..."

" _Claire_..." Kai reminded her to control her temper.

This was Elvira all over again. Where she let her rising emotions get the best of her, only to have it turn on her... however, she had Kai here. This was yet another reason to praise his presence. Claire couldn't make it through this without him.

"Sensible man," Sarah commented briefly, looking towards her boarded window with sorrow. "Peter was not a man I particularly admired for his motives. But for a while... he did care about me. And I think I did too. Attraction does strange things... and I admit I stayed much longer than I should have...-"

"-We married young," The woman said, turning back to the two Ninja. "It was no standard wedding... just quick and to the point. There was no honeymoon. No romance. Just a handful of money thrown at us and the expectation to make it on our own.-"

"-Well, we did. We both worked long days, hardly seeing each other in the meantime. But there were meals on our table. A stable house to live in. Clothes to wear. Eventually, we settled down and got to know each other. It wasn't perfect... but we took what we had. He didn't really want kids... but I did. It was a dream of mine to mother a child of my own. When I got pregnant for the first time, I was so excited. I think it almost made him excited too.-"

"-Granted, this is before time and stress made him cruel. He took interest in our first child-"

"Zander," Claire corrected her.

" _Zander_." The woman amended, sighing. "Peter was quite content with a son. Kept saying how useful he'd be someday. And, I think deep down he might've cared for him more than he let on." She smiled. "Me on the other hand... well, a nanny was an option. But I didn't want him out of my sight. Say what you may, but I adored my child. And the second one..."

"Elvira..."

"Was... a little more of a handful. Peter wasn't pleased about a girl. He didn't have it in him to believe a girl could grow up to be anything without a man. All she would do was just waste our money. He wanted me to put her up for adoption, or something, but I assured him he'd see nothing of her. She'd be a good child, and he wouldn't need to worry about her childish and loud nature."

Claire dreaded the sudden drop of Sarah's tone. "It wasn't that easy, was it?"

Her mother shook her head.

"A few years in... there was an incident. Peter was absolutely outraged and I-I was _horrified_. Not one, but _both_ of my children possessed... _witchcraft_." The woman actually cringed at the thought. "He beat me for it. He blamed me, saying only I could have created something like that. He could have thrown me out... could have killed them along with me. But he didn't. He kept us around, though I don't know why. I was foolish to stay. I should have left long before I did, and I should have taken them with me... before it all got so out of hand and he..."

Tears pooled around Sarah's eyes, while the memories haunted her too. Claire felt sympathy for this woman, who had surely suffered more than she ever had. Of course, the girl hadn't known what to expect upon entering this household... but it certainly wasn't this.

"Why didn't you? If you really wanted to leave so bad... and he- he treated you like that... why stay?"

"My little sister, I reckon. I was so scared. After I married, she eloped with her _stupid_ boyfriend. She was going to be married off next, but he kept filling her head with silly ideas, and she finally caved. My parents cut Cassie off completely, and I never saw her since-"

"-Until rumor spread that Anthony had died... and she was homeless. Hungry. Living in the small tea shop of an old lady and giving birth to a frail infant soon after. I didn't want to live like her. Not with everything I still had. So... I stayed. -"

"-And it was much too late for me to realize how I ruined those children's lives. I let my fear get the best of me... I had wished I could go back and be what they had needed. Just a second chance."

Sarah's clouded eyes traveled the room, pooling with tears. Claire bit her lip.

Her mother had wanted a second chance at life. She ended up here. It was... heartbreaking.

"I can't speak for them," The red-haired girl said hesitantly. Sarah seemed to be in her own world, disconnected from reality in full while looking back as if she was still in her old life. "I know they hate you. You were horrible to them. Nothing can change that... but I forgive you."

The woman nodded solemnly, making Claire's heart clench.

Claire didn't like this woman one bit. Whatever apology she offered could never change that. And Sarah didn't seem so sorry at all.  
But she admired something about her mother... something she had just found out at this moment. Sarah's life had been laid out before her; a miserable fate that she had followed for the sake of her security. For years, it seemed, she regretted everything... and now she had given that all up. For a chance at a different life- a life that wasn't happy by any means. But her mother was _free_. From a marriage she never wanted and a motherhood she wanted to throw away once it first began.

Claire would forever remember the cruel woman who raised her and her siblings. But she would also remember this same woman... the one who bypassed everything, despite all her fear, to live her life with freedom. First Spinjitzu Master, she needed that in her own life right now.

Sarah took her time to stand, holding up a hand to the two teens as if to say 'stay', and she traveled up a nearby flight of stairs.

Kai caught Claire's eye as soon as she was gone, resting a hand on her knee.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"That was both terrible and not-terrible at the same time... I really don't know what to think..."

"Me too," The Red Ninja agreed. "I haven't met her before... it's a sad tale, really. But I can imagine how horrible she was to you.."

"She really was," Claire whimpered, blinking away her sadness.

It was hard for the Silver Ninja to remember every day of her early years. But she remembered the most painful ones. Peter was abusive in his anger, and never hesitated to put his children in his place. And all those times she cried endlessly, begging him with her small voice to stop... Sarah never did anything. She was just as abusive in the way that she let those things happen without revealing a single thread of remorse.

"I'm sorry," Kai said. Her companion didn't have to see everything she was seeing. In fact, he would never understand. But she knew that he tried to the best of his ability, and he truly was sorry- not because he pitied her- on her part. He was angry at Sarah, as any one of her friends would be, but Kai was also trying to see her through Claire's eyes in this moment. No one else that she knew would do that.

She liked that about Kai, and she appreciated his presence even more.

The woman came back about ten minutes later, with what appeared to be a small package at first sight. That is, until Claire looked closer to see that the object was a book... a journal.

She handed it out to Claire, clutching it loosely like she was afraid of it.

"This was for you."

Claire raised her eyebrows, looking at the torn-up book with caution, before securing it with her own grasp. The Silver Ninja, with deep interest and perplexion, flipped through the pages, running her fingers over the smooth edges of the old paper.

"What do you mean?"

"That was Cassie's... and she left it with you..."

Some things just never stood still. Claire looked up. In her mind, a million questions appeared.

"Why?" She swallowed, holding the book closer, even though she didn't understand what the gift was. "I-I never knew her... Did I?"

 _Aunt Cassie? Do I have a cousin? Are they both alive? Do they want to know me?_

"Not really, no. But she knew you... as sure as she was on leaving you with me."

Bright eyes.

"She... She's my _mother_?"

 _And you aren't? What about Zander? And Elvira?_

"Was..." Sarah corrected, averting her eyes. "No one knew what happened to her. Something bad if she left you so quickly. You couldn't have been older than a week. And- And I found you out there... so cold, and tired. Took one look at you, and I knew you were Cassie's."

"I don't... I don't understand," Claire's brain started to malfunction, as she took in everything Sarah was revealing.

This _wasn't_ her mother. This woman was nothing but her _aunt_. And Zander? He wasn't her brother. The only thing that connected them was a matter of one parent. One parent who had been related to hers. It was hardly a connection at all...

And yet, she was so relieved.

Claire hadn't been cursed with this life at day one. Misfortune happened to take place, and she was thrown into the line of fire. Granted, she knew nothing about Cassie... but Claire just knew that if she met her... Cassie would be the most adoring person on the planet. And she was dying to know more.

Her eyes glistened, with her sense of hope restored.

"Cassie- she was... something. We used to get along fine. But we had a few... disagreements. She was disgusted I would ever stand for an arranged-marriage. That, she would never forgive me for. She was always disconnected in some way, chasing a fantasy, and pretending that her life could be different. -"

"I could never figure out why she did it. That little passing affair pushed her way over the edge, and after he died, she just ran away from all the consequences. Left you on my door and disappeared in the blink of an eye. For someone who was always smarter... Cassie was so incredibly stupid."

Sarah's tone was starting to become agitated.

Claire bit her lip. "She loved him, didn't she? Wouldn't that have been worth it? You left your life behind too..."

"I left for _myself_. She left without any reason. And it wasn't fair. She just got to... to run away. She _chose_ to be with him. As soon as it got tough for her _you_ became _my_ responsibility. I _hated_ her for it. I nearly left you out there to _die_ for it."

Kai's hand rested on hers as those words were said, and Claire was certain of what he wanted to tell her.

 _It's harsh. It may even be true. But you're better than she thinks._

Claire stood, clutching the journal to her chest, and lifting her head. "I don't know her. I don't know you either. But I pity you. You wouldn't know love if it came knocking at your door."

"And maybe that's for the better," Sarah said, coldly. Claire froze for a second, startled as the image of her mother reflected everything about Elvira. "I didn't believe in love then and after everything I've seen I certainly don't believe in it now!"

 _And maybe that's for the better..._

 _ **It shouldn't have to be this hard for you to realize, you know. You put up this fight... for what?**_

 _For something I believe in!_

 _ **But not something that believes in you...**_

 _It's possible... I know it is._

 _ **Now that's something to pity. You're going to be your own undoing if you don't realize the foolishness love is leading you to.**_

Just a few whispered words were all it took to drown her spirit.

Were they right?

Lloyd's feelings for her proved to be nonexistent. And she felt hers fading away every time she thought about that prophecy. With the context of their situation, she wasn't sure love could fix this mess... even if it was real. If it truly was... it wouldn't be bringing her down this much.

And her mother left her on the doorstep of the cruelest woman in Ninjago.

What was she fighting for at this point?

"I think we've heard enough..." Kai started, standing up as well. He shot Sarah a look of scorn and moved to wrap an arm around Claire. "Although, we thank you for allowing us into your home."

Sarah didn't say anything... even when Kai reached for the door, extending an arm for the ginger to leave.

However, Claire only took about two steps before being jerked back.

The woman held her arm harshly, with a look of anger in her eyes. But, after a moment, her brown eyes softened, and she loosened her grip on Claire apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry that you couldn't find a mother here..."

Claire yanked herself out of Sarah's grasp, staring at her intensely.

"... I said I forgave you... but I would _never_ want you as my mother."

And with that, Claire turned away without a single glance at the woman she once called her family, stepping back into the cold air of winter. It felt appropriate, despite how much the harsh winds stung with every second she stayed out here. It acted as her anger... her bitterness. The air was screaming for her because right now... she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Kai joined her in walking away soon after, matching her pace. He didn't say anything. Claire didn't want him to.

It remained to be so for the majority of their trip back. Silent... lifeless... and desperately miserable.

* * *

Lloyd knocked on the door, holding his breath.

He had done this many a time in the past, telling himself that if just for once she'd be the one to answer him... he'd tell her how he felt. It was always someone else who opened the door, though.

This time, maybe a part of him hoped that she would be there to answer. That she would open the door with a beautiful smile, and he could be assured that she was back home and safe.

However, he knew Claire wasn't back yet. And she wouldn't be back for a while. Nor would Kai. He was here for someone else... and he hoped she answered as well.

Nya poked her head out of the doorway a moment later, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

Lloyd stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket. That was Jay's idea.

" _You always need pockets_." The Blue Ninja had claimed. " _It's just awkward without somewhere to put your hands."_

Considering it was Jay being Jay with his crazy talk, Lloyd was surprised that the Lightning Master was right. Having somewhere to put his hands made him relax a little. He noted that for future reference.

"Can we talk?" He asked, subtly, although harboring some fear on the inside. Crying girls made him uneasy, as he had found out with Claire. As he had also discovered with her... angry girls were as equally terrifying. And, unfortunately, Nya didn't look like a ray of sunshine.

Too bad the pockets couldn't help him through this issue.

"Preferably not," The Water Ninja replied, standing upright and crossing her arms.

Lloyd tried to maintain his cool. Easier said than done.

" _Don't be nervous. Just get to the point_." Cole advised him. He kept those words in mind, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry..." he started, trying to leak an impressive amount of sincerity into his voice.

"For what?" Nya said, raising an eyebrow.

His friends hadn't prepared him for this question.

"Uhm... everything? I guess?"

"Mhm." Nya mumbled. "Good talk."

She started to close the door.

"Wait, seriously," he held an arm out, blocking the door. "Please, hear me out."

"How am I supposed to listen if you can't properly apologize?" She rolled her eyes.

"And how am I supposed to properly apologize if you won't listen?"

Cornered. Nya took a deep breath, releasing a sigh, before caving and gesturing for him to come in. Lloyd took careful strides if only to avoid any outbursts. Months with Claire taught him a minority of things; among that small list was patience. If a girl was upset, the best thing you could offer at first was silence. He hoped the case was true with Nya.

Nya crossed the room to sit cross-legged on her bed. The Green Ninja did the same but on Claire's bed.

"Did the guys put you up to this?"

"Convinced, is more like it, actually..." Lloyd admitted. The last thing Nya wanted was something other than the truth. He had to be honest. "I wanted to apologize from the start. I just... didn't know when the best time would be."

"And you're doing a _lovely_ job so far."

Ouch.

Lloyd cleared his throat, letting his fingers run over the thick blanket of the bed while he regained his bearings.

"I, um... I also wanted to ask you a few things."

"Like?"

"... Why you're really so mad at me. I- uh- you said a few things before and... well, I know there's more to the story. It's not _just_ the lie that bothered you... is it?"

Nya blinked away her surprise, frowning to cover it up.

"And why would I answer that?"

"Because... I need a way to tell _my_ side of the story."

That was as honest as it would get.

Lloyd could see that Nya was genuinely considering listening long enough to hear said side. However, he could also sense that maybe she didn't _want_ to know.

It was a gamble, being in here. He hoped it wasn't all for nothing.

She sighed. "I overreacted, Lloyd. That's all. I haven't been upset you this entire time."

"Seriously?"

"What do you _want_ me to yell at you or something?"

He held his hands up, shaking his head. "No, no, it's not that. I mean... like... A few weeks ago I thought everyone on this ship hated me. All of you... never really seemed so pleased when I was around. And you didn't take me seriously when I was put in charge. Right now, I'm just... confused."

"Okay, well, I was really mad at you early on, sure..."

"But?"

"But I got over the lie. It was just Claire I was concerned about. As far as I knew... she wasn't too happy with you. I see otherwise now, but, believe me, I have no clue what caused _that_ change. Before that whole plant thing, she and you were always at each other's throats."

Lloyd tried to embrace the guilt. He hated how he treated Claire. And it always stung when she would get mad. Like, really mad.

"Yeeeaahhh... Not the pinnacle of my pride."

"Hey, it's fine. You were stressed. I think maybe she understands that now. I mean, after being in your position..."

"Makes sense," he shrugged.

"In any case, I saw behind the scenes a little. It started to dawn on me that maybe- I wasn't ever too sure- you cared about her a little more than you let on."

"I do," He blurted, cursing his actual uncertainty, "I think. Maybe. I mean, I _care_. I'm not actually one-hundred percent sure how _much_ I care."

Surprisingly, Nya regarded him much more thoughtfully than he hoped she would, tilting her head shyly. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I think... I think I just needed someone to blame. You seemed like the logical person Claire would be trying to get away from. And I saw you and Kai talking in the Bridge... I jumped to the conclusion that that had something to do with them leaving."

"Honestly, I've been thinking the same myself." The boy admitted. "I was always trying to figure out where everything went wrong between me and her. And now... I actually hate to think it might be my fault. I just wish she'd tell me."

"It's not your fault," Nya smiled. "She'd kill me for telling you this, but she still thinks pretty fondly of you."

Lloyd took deep interest in that.

"You think so?"

"You're hopeless when it comes to relationships, Lloyd Garmadon. I _know_ so."

And at that, he had to crack a smile.

He hadn't been wrong after all... he really did have a shot with Claire. Assuming he really did want another shot.

 _But you could have a better shot..._

Lloyd was attempting to make amends with many people currently. He wasn't certain he was ready for _Zander_ to be on that list though.

Of all the apologies to give... Lloyd wouldn't waste his breath on the older boy anytime soon.

"You really didn't mean to hurt her... did you?"

Lloyd released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "No... not at all. I'm sorry you ever came _close_ to thinking that."

"And _I'm_ sorry I doubted you..."

"I'm sorry I gave you _reasons_ to doubt me..."

"I'm sorry I _let_ those reasons lead me to doubt you..."

Both teens laughed, knowing that if they were both stubborn enough- which they were- that argument could go on for an eternity. For their own sakes, thankfully it ended there.

"Sooo..." Lloyd, chuckled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand. "Are we good, then? Like, actually?"

Nya mirrored him, standing on the opposite side of the room and pretending to play with the idea.

"You've been pretty idiotic lately..." She had no clue how much Lloyd knew that "And you are my best friend's ex-"

He bit the inside of his cheek.

"-But, for what it's worth, the guys were right. We've had bigger screw-ups."

Lloyd grinned. "You heard all that?"

"What _isn't_ overheard on this ship?"

"The inconvenient stuff?"

They laughed again before Nya held her arms out to give him a slight hug. The Green Ninja happily embraced his friend back.

"You're not telling anyone about this, right?"

She giggled again.

"What? That you're a big softie?"

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling. Unless, of course, you break that girl's heart again. _Then_ I'm telling and killing you afterward."

"... Good to know."

As they left the bedroom, their chorus of laughter echoed throughout the halls, drowning out any possible signs of misery.

* * *

Zander had to make sure the cameras in the cell area weren't functioning to make this work. But it had been a number of days since his other sister disappeared... and he was ready to get an answer. Whether she wanted to give one or not. Hopefully, if he was cautious enough, they wouldn't catch him in his suspicious activity.

He arrived soon in the afternoon, watching her breathe intensely on the floor, facing the ceiling with scorn plastered on her face.

"Go away." She grumbled as he continued to stand there. "You've done enough."

"What did you tell Claire."

It wasn't a question... it was a demand. He had ways of making her spill, though they were quite painful for the mind. He hoped Elvira wasn't stupid enough to accept a challenge.

She smiled knowingly.

"You think I spilled your secret?"

"What else am I supposed to think. If you jeopardized Mallock's plan-"

"Relax. They're not kicking you out anytime soon. As far as that idiot knows, you're still on her side."

Zander huffed. "I've always been on her side. The only reason I'm working with _him_ is to save her."

"Look at you, all _heroic_. You always get what you want." The sorceress sulked. Her brother glowered at her.

"You told her about that prophecy... didn't you?"

Elvira cackled. It was a sound he always hated. She truly was insane. "You should have seen her _face_."

"That _wasn't_ the plan."

The girl smirked, obviously uninterested in _his_ orders.

"You overreact to _everything,_ dear _brother_ ," He scoffed at the name, "All it did was stir up a little trouble on the inside of their team. No big _deal_. Our plan will still work."

Angry as he was about it... it was his turn to laugh. His sister cocked her head at this, propping herself up onto her elbows.

" _Our_ plan?" He grinned, kneeling down to her level, just outside the metal bars that separated them. His blue eyes were calculating and eerie... and ever so proud in this moment. "After all the stunts you've pulled you seriously think Mallock wants you back?"

Her brown irises reflected fear. "What?" she whispered before his words fully dawned on her. When it did, she started to panic. He watched with enjoyment. "No! That wasn't the deal!" She reached for the bars, but the chain attached to the wall held her back.

"Why do you think he left you for the taking?"

"To make it seem real! I agreed to come! He never said-!"

He stood, looking down on his sister. One he was finally about to get rid of. To him, this is what she deserved.

"As we speak, they're making arrangements to send you to Kryptarium. For your crimes- including several murders, attempts at murder, and theft- your sentence will last... well, let's say you won't be seeing freedom anytime soon."

"I won't make it that long, Zander!" She pleaded, pulling on that unbreakable chain with all her might and extending her arms to try and reach him "He'll kill me! He won't let me live with all the information I have about him!"

"I'm counting on it." Zander shrugged. "For your sake, you better hope the security on the inside is as good as the outside..."

Her breath hitched before she screamed.

"I HATE YOU!" She hollered, loud enough to alert the entire ship. He took care of that issue, however. With his timing, he was able to get everyone away to make said arrangements... except for Lloyd and wherever Nya was. He silently hoped they wouldn't pay much attention to a noise from somewhere else on the Bounty. "I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I'LL ESCAPE AND I'LL FIND YOU!"

Tears poured down from her face as Elvira screamed all her empty threats. Zander, however, refused to flinch. He adjusted the cuffs on his sleeves, placing his hands behind his back.

"Keep making promises. I've got Mallock's army _and_ the Ninja team to defend me. And... speaking of the Ninja..." he turned his back on her, walking towards the door and ignoring her cries. "I believe I should attend to my _original_ task."

"ZANDER! _PLEASE_!" Her voice begged, breaking at the end. She was desperate... but he'd moved on from guilt a long time ago. Elvira was a bitter soul. She deserved to rot.

He closed the door, taking a few deep breaths afterward. Prepared as he was, it was still a shock, while accusations plagued him. He wondered what Claire would think.

In the end, the only thing that Zander knew was he was doing everything he could to keep his little sister safe... just like he promised. Getting rid of the murderous one was well beyond justified.

As laughter sounded from somewhere nearby, Zander traveled away from Elvira's continuous wails, fearing being caught near their captive.

Things were going just as he thought they would. The only person who posed as any threat to Mallock's plan now... was Lloyd and his endless accusations against Zander. The Green Ninja was rather close to uncovering Zander's secret... and that would ruin everything.

Zander had the perfect way to avoid that.

* * *

 **I have a habit for welcoming drama with open arms. And fluff. So there you go... enjoy both!**

 **I hope none of you folks are actual Lloya shippers, cause there's always that one person who calls me out on something I never intended. The case here is Kai and Claire are just friends; Lloyd and Nya are just family. I shouldn't even have to be explaining this xD**

 **Honestly, I loved procrastinating on this. It sooooo wasn't stressful xD Like, I totally didn't almost have this done a long time ago and at the last minute, I got this hecking case of writer's block. Nahhhhhhhh. Easy peasy!**

 **Thank you to everyone who fav/followed: Galaxyfixcupcakes13, Rosalix Archangel, chow-jun-chow, and kiroroblue :D The support is very appreciated! And more thanks to those who reviewed: ZaneLoverFan88, LloydLuvr, LLOYRUMIFAN, and legocameragirl. You guys continue to make me smile :) **

**ZaneLoverFan88: No need for apologies xD I've certainly missed reviewing on a lot of your chapters before, so, that makes it fair xD I'm glad to have made you smile with all my fluffy nonsense! That makes me feel really good all things considered =D And I really hope you're starting to feel better now. Maybe a chapter could cheer you up? XD**

 **LloydLuvr: Oooohhhh the homework xD Do I know the homework xD it's just part of life. But don't worry, I've worked around it! Claire's past is a bit complicated, and it all comes down to that journal/diary. I snuck in a mention of it when Aura was looking into the future, so believe me, it plays a major role. Secrets and mysteries ;D The biggest one being: is Claire** _ **really**_ **evil? I know I am xD**  
 **The hugging thing was just because I felt like it. But yeah, only the most innocent of the bunch could pull off an epic group hug of fluffiness xD Thank youuuuuuuu Zane! Thanks for the review :D (Also, I'd be interested in discussing your story, if you're still looking for a beta reader! I really apologize for being so late with replying, but I hardly check messaging on the app! I really have to get into the habit xD)**

 **LLOYRUMIFAN: Thanks, Kristen :) I really don't know what to say other than I really appreciate the compliment!**

 **LCG: FLUFFATION MADNESS! I totally agree xD We're getting in touch with the Hagemans and politely asking them (pft) to give Lloyd a breaaakkkk.**  
 **I seriously didn't think of last chapter's ending as a cliffhanger, but now I realize it kinda is xD Oh well! It creates well-needed suspense that boosts my pride xD Yay me!**  
 **And thank you :)**

 **Guys I ran out of COFFEE. It's making me depresso xD (I'll stop). Anyways, until next chapter!**

 **~Rain**


	44. Chapter 44

**Fun fact: I rewrote this. A lot of this.**

 **It had occurred to me that it would take a while to get this out as soon as I started writing. Lately, I've been wrapped up in my school's musical, which we took to a competition. So rehearsals were getting long and painful (They went from 2:30 to 9). It was worth it, though!**

 **Every once in a while, when I got the chance to write, I'd be so refreshed when making this chapter. The timing of it is perfect, which makes it fluffy and relieves some stress. Which of course, is why I love writing in general! It's just writing the complicated stuff that stresses me out xD**

 **Did I forget shoutouts? I don't know xD You know, ever since I started doing these, I have a whole list of specific people I want to thank. The one for last chappie was supposed to go to** **LloydLuvr** **cause she's so supportive and thoughtful. Thanks to her for being amazing! And this chapter, I wanted to praise** **ThePowerOfOats** **(I don't know your gender xD) for their review last chapter. They said a lot of things that made me smile, and I thought it was really sweet to give up that much time to tell me some of those things.**

 **And some of you hoped I'd be okay, which I am. I have some really supportive friends who have been helping me through tough stuff. And writing really helps me cope, so... yeah :) Enjoy!**

* * *

For as secure as the Bounty was, a simple click of the training room's window was all it took for an easy entrance. The two figures took caution with their noise and slipped through wordlessly. Not so much silently.

Claire went through first, landing with a soft thud of her feet and looking towards her companion. She never knew Kai to be _too_ clumsy, but despite her efforts to keep quiet, she choked upon finding that he had twisted his foot the wrong way and was struggling to undo it.

" _Not a word,_ " He hissed, tugging at his ankle. Unfortunately for the brunette, he tumbled backward as his force came back to taunt him. At least his foot was free.

" _It's a fricking window_!" She whispered in response, holding her hands to her mouth to contain her giggles.

Kai sighed, holding up a hand hopelessly. Like the nice sister she was, Claire took it in hers, hoisting him up. He looked rather grumpy.

The girl mock pouted. "Does little baby Kai need me to kiss his boo-boo?"

She snickered playfully, as he swatted her.

"I hope you lose your balance and slip on ice."

"Oh, the worst curse of curses." The Silver Ninja teased, lifting her hood, and running both hands through her hair. Kai did the same, and they both laughed.

"You look horrid," He said, smoothing out his brown hair.

Claire swept her ginger locks to the side, wringing them out. There was no doubt about how messy it was, especially since every strand was basically frozen over. A painful encounter with a hairbrush awaited her. "Awwww thanks! I was trying to look like you today."

They both chuckled again before Claire winced. A chill had suddenly gone down her spine and following was a familiar ache in her forehead.

Kai gave her a funny look, however, didn't say anything. When they first started out, he had noticed exactly what Lloyd did... a consistent pattern of pain throughout every day. And yet, unlike Lloyd, the Fire Ninja had yet to say anything about it. Kai knew she wouldn't answer.

The boy traveled over to the window, promptly shutting it and turning to face her.

"If we're lucky, we can get about six good hours of sleep before anyone else wakes up. Sound good?"

It sounded really good. But Claire wasn't up for sleeping. She hadn't for a while. The girl thought Kai noticed that too...  
Her tired eyes, her pale skin, her slower pace. Plus, she was certain that her small fever had been growing recently, which caused even more fatigue. Claire knew she'd have to rest at some point. However, she had been actively ignoring her body's pleas thus far.

Besides... she was going to wither away at some point. Keeping her healthy habits intact wasn't going to help in the long run.

Kai looked at her intensely, already knowing that Claire would be anywhere but in her bedroom. And he sighed before pulling her in close. She hugged him back.

"At least stay warm," he mumbled, pulling away. Claire blushed, thankful he couldn't hear her thoughts. She admitted to herself that being so close to him was probably the warmest place she'd ever be. In a platonic way, of course.

"You already know that I'm not going outside for at least another week."

"Good. And eat."

"Got it."

"Just relax, okay?"

"Kaaaiiii. Just gooooo." She pushed him towards the door, shoving his bag into his hands.

The Master of Fire grinned, cheekily. "See you later, prom queen!"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "You're such a loser."

Kai gave her a thumbs up in reply and started walking. He was gone for just a millisecond before poking his head back in.

"Also, I had to pass the message along. You should talk to Lloyd soon. He had something important to tell you."

Good thing colors weren't visible in the dark. Claire felt her face heat up as Kai said the last part, only dreading to think about Lloyd's topic of discussion. Even considering approaching the Green Ninja was frightening, both with the knowledge of the prophecy _and_ the fact that it would be mildly awkward. It'd be the first time talking to him after the whole "Heart's Desire" disaster...

Plus, it was _Lloyd_. Heaven knew the stupid things she'd say or do around him. Like it or not, Claire was always a little nervous and flustered when she talked to him. The outcome was almost always humiliating.

She cleared her throat, struggling to come up with a response.

"Yeah- uhm- I'll get to that... at some point."

"Hey, remember what I said at Stiix? You gotta trust me." The wink he threw in made her even more nervous.

"Definitely. I think... I think I'll just be in the kitchen."

Kai smiled. "You take care, okay?"

Claire smiled back. "I will."

The Master of Fire spun around again, walking away for real. Claire listened to his footsteps, biting her lip. Something just didn't feel complete.

Quickly, before he left, she trotted over to the door, whispering out to get his attention.

" _Wait! Kai!"_

He craned his head curiously, sweeping a strand of hair back into place.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For coming along. I know it was miserable but... thank you."

"It _was_ miserable. But... I guess you're welcome."

Claire let out a breath as he walked away from view, clutching her bag tightly in her hands. The girl didn't know what would happen now. At least they were home. The Bounty offered warmth and security, and at least she could see her friends again. It was discouraging to think that she might never have come back. Now, thanks to Kai's objection to going alone... it was hard to imagine leaving her home.

The Fire Ninja would never know how grateful she really was. Someway, somehow, she was determined to pay him back.

* * *

Lloyd awoke around midnight with utter shock. He felt something... a weird something.

He'd always had a degree of sixth sense. It always came in odd situations, and sometimes nothing was wrong. But this one was different, he knew it. And he had a guess of what- or who- it was.

For the past few days, the blond had become extremely paranoid. Kai and Claire were still gone, and the days were ticking by. Everyone had come to terms that they would have to wait patiently, however, Lloyd's anxiety often kicked in even in night hours. Sometimes he had to get up and check. Especially now... he felt certain that Claire was here.

The Green Ninja drifted into the hallway, feeling the wall for support. He decided to check the Bridge first. Half asleep, the boy managed to get his way around the ship, checking Nya's room and the living room while he went.

No one.

Just like every night since they disappeared, Lloyd was left defeated. A yawn escaped from his mouth, pushing him to try and go back to bed. Seeing as this was a waste of time, it was probably in his best interest to do just that.

However, his head had started hurting soon after midnight. He needed water.

* * *

Claire indeed found herself in the kitchen about ten minutes later, however, it never occurred to her why. All the girl knew was that she needed to think. Think long and hard. And it was easier to do so when she was focusing movement into her body.

Without any thought as to what she would do, Claire was digging around the pantries for supplies, grabbing ingredients she supposed would be used to make a dessert. Soon enough, Claire was pouring, measuring, and mixing a blend; Mashing up ingredients, however, sorting out her thoughts.

In her mind, things were circling on repeat: The interaction with her mother/aunt, her abusive father/uncle, Zander now being just a cousin, her mother up and leaving her, Kai, Lloyd, the prophecy, Aura, Mystake, Wu. She wanted something to make sense.

To some degree, Claire had gotten her answers... but in all the wrong ways. Now she only had more questions. Her past had more meaning than she originally thought, she need only know what happened and why. The diary burned with anticipation right next to her, but throughout their trip home, the Silver Ninja could never pick it up. She wasn't ready.

 _Revisit your roots..._

What was supposed to happen on that trip? How did Mystake know what would happen? Why Mystake of all people- who _was_ Mystake? Who the heck was her _mother_? And her father?  
Why did Wu keep the prophecy a secret? Was she really going to turn evil? Why was she so sick all of a sudden? For goodness sake, why did her head _ache_ beyond pain? Why did she have to be in love with Lloyd? What involvement did Aura have with her destiny? What _was_ Aura?

 _What would it be like to be normal?_

Claire was fantasizing this for a while before someone cleared their throat and startled her.

The girl immediately whipped her head around to see who saw her up this late.

Of course, it was Lloyd. It was always him.

"You're back," the blond said, pointing out the obvious. Claire tried to find the meaning in his voice. Was he relieved? Was he upset with her? Nervous, maybe? It was hard to tell with him.

The Green Ninja, still in his gi for whatever reason, was leaning on the doorframe in a manner that suggested he might have been watching her for a while. And with the dim lighting, it was very hard to see him. Half his body rested in shadow, while the kitchen light exposed the other half. However, it hard to miss some sort of change with him. Lloyd seemed less tense, and a little more at peace. There was something new about him that felt more welcoming than usual.

She had missed _something_ on the Bounty. Claire would have to ask Nya about it later.

The girl shrugged, trying to calm her racing heart.

How long had it been since they were alone together? It felt like forever. And, honestly, Claire didn't think they were ever _alone_ alone ever since the breakup. This was a first.

Claire was more scared than she wanted to admit. It was too soon after learning about the prophecy for this. Maybe it was possible for her to approach him while others were around, but this? This was too much; too real. Anything could happen when they were alone.

"You're... up," She replied, gazing down into her bowl. Perhaps he wasn't up for a big conversation, as it was early in the morning. If she seemed disinterested, maybe he would go away. Claire hoped. "Good morning, I guess."

"Sorry," Lloyd amended, standing up straighter. "I was, uh, getting some water for a headache."

The fact that he had one too struck her as odd... however, it could have been a coincidence. Claire didn't pay any mind to the fact.

It was his motives that interested the ginger. If he was here for something small, getting him to leave would be easy.

"Oh," she muttered, opening the cabinet above her to grab a glass. The girl had to stand on the tips of her toes to do so, and she fumbled for a bit, before realizing the Green Ninja was approaching her.

"No, no, I've got it," Lloyd argued, reaching around her to get a glass of his own. She held her breath for a millisecond, glancing from the corner of her eye as he moved to the fridge. The boy crouched low, extending his arm to reach the cold water stored in the back of the fridge. He dragged it out, looking at her a moment later. Quickly, Claire fixed her eyes on her bowl again and clutched her spoon harder.

"Do you want some?" He asked. She sensed knowledge in his tone; something that would imply that the girl would _need_ some... not want.

 _Lloyd notices things..._

So he really did know about the headaches. Great.

Claire shook her head. "I'm good."

She was more than aware that he was studying her. Claire risked a peek at him again, watching his green eyes sweep over her new soaked gi.

"You look cold."

 _Please don't ask what happened. Please don't ask what happened. Please, please, please just leave me alone._

Claire swallowed, dipping her head. "Yeah. It's not the nicest out there."

Oh, she knew that he wanted to ask. He too was suffering from the weight of all his questions. But he didn't. This time, he kept to himself.

The girl hid her surprise as he set the water back in the refrigerator, moving to the counter opposite the side she was on in order to put the kettle on the stove.

"No, really," Claire protested, knowing that warming up the water would make him stay longer. She wasn't prepared. "I'm good. You'll wake everyone up..."

This time Lloyd shrugged. "Then I guess it's for me. And, I'm capable of getting it before it gets too loud." He turned the dial and paced back towards her, casually sliding up next to her. Thankfully, there was a fair amount of space between them. He must have picked up on her nerves. "What're you making?"

Small talk. Heck no. She knew what small talk would lead to. Small talk and warm drinks. Claire was in for a lengthy discussion.

As a ninja, it was obvious that she had escaped from many situations. But, the Silver Ninja felt cornered in this one, with no way to get out.

She panicked and said, "Cake." Even though she was sure this would not turn out to be anything of the sort.

Lloyd pursed his lips and looked as unconvinced as she felt.

"No cookbook?"

Claire knew that was a dig at her inability to cook. She wasn't offended... more like... embarrassed.

"Zane said I was getting better. Especially with baking. It shouldn't turn out too bad."

She stuck her finger into the mix and tasted it. It needed a lot of sugar. She saw Lloyd wince as she poured in a fair amount.

"Riiight," he commented, staring at her curiously. Claire pretended not to see him. "Looks... promising."

Goodness, there was no use in keeping details from him. Stupidly, she admitted, "There's really no purpose for this. I just needed to think."

Lloyd looked at her like he always did, like someone he couldn't figure out.

 _It's mutual. I can't figure out what's up with YOU either. What the heck do you want?_

"I get it," the blond said, looking so boyish as he turned around to prop his elbows on the counter, leaning back in a lazy manner. "Uncle Wu says I pace a lot and need to control my movements. But I think better on my feet. It really helps me... relax... if that makes any sense."

Claire sighed. Yes. It did make sense. "Wu... can't always be right, though."

 _He wasn't right about us._

Lloyd chuckled.

"Lately... he's begun to set his standards high. Like he really knows what he's doing." He blew a piece of hair out of his eyes. "Can't say I know what I'm doing."

Claire blinked a few times, registering his vulnerability. They were moving past small talk at a fast pace and she did _not_ like it.

But she wanted to say _something_. Claire didn't think of Lloyd as the type to open up easily. There was something bothering him, and she felt strangely obligated to help.

"I spent a few days in your shoes. I wouldn't blame you for being unsure about what you do."

Silence overcame both teens, as they both stared off into nothingness. Pretty soon, the water started boiling.

Without a word said, Lloyd went over to the stove. The ginger flashed a look over her shoulder, curiously, however, whipped her head back around before he noticed.

He proceeded to fill two cups full of tea. Then, he carried both cups over to a small table, setting both down and waiting for her. Claire eventually did look over a bit, noticing the second cup and flashing him a brief fake smile. Really, she was freaking out, because if she accepted his invitation, things would definitely escalate. But, if she left, he'd only worry about her, and nothing would be mended between them.

For the love of Spinjitzu, there was nothing she could do to escape at this point.

Claire walked over and sat, wrapping her hands around the cup. She stared at it, unable to move. Lloyd wasn't faring any better. She just knew that he wasn't going to talk first. It had to be her.

"So... uhm... How are you doing?" Claire asked, letting her brown eyes meet his. "After the whole... _thing_."

"Good."

That was a lie.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just kinda...weird. But mostly, I'm making a recovery."

"Do you... remember it?"

This is what she actually wanted to know. How much did he know about her feelings for him?

"Not really."

"Wow." She breathed.

It was a heavenly reassurance. Claire felt ultimately relieved at this. She was safe, and those moments between them were practically nonexistent. He would never know what she said to him, how she kissed him, how they played in the rain, how she accepted every bit of his affection in the end. It was all her dangerous secret to keep.

"Yeah."

There was that look again. To divert the risk of revealing her thoughts, Claire lifted the cup to her mouth, taking a brief sip and raising her eyebrows.

This tea was... good.

"It's not terrible is it?" he asked, knowingly.

"Oh... no, no it's not," She laughed nervously. "It's just right if anything."

Claire didn't like that look in his eyes. The one that said he already knew it was just right. That he remembered how she liked her tea. The look that was trying to say something without words.

Lloyd had kept the picture of them at Crystal Falls.

She felt nervous all over again.

But then that look disappeared, and she was let off the hook. For now, at least.

"Listen..." he began, waiting for her to look up. She did, wanting to shrink into herself as she did so. But Claire maintained a level of neutrality. "I... wanted to apologize."

 _Apologize?_

"I... wouldn't understand what for," Claire said.

"For putting you through that. I didn't mean for that whole plant thing to happen, and I'm terribly sorry if you were uncomfortable with what happened. I... don't really know what happened, but I have a feeling I said some pretty stupid things."

Claire felt her stomach twist as he winced. She could only imagine how humiliated he felt.

"I mean... it wasn't _that_ bad..." she lied, in an attempt to make him feel better. He looked at her desperately, asking her to explain what she meant. "I guess... I wouldn't say you said anything _stupid_." Actually, he had said some stupid things. Very stupid. But he didn't have to know that. "Maybe a little... uhm... _beyond normal_."

"Really?"

 _No_.

"Definitely. You just really liked it when I acknowledged you in any way. Otherwise, you kept... well, you kept your distance."

Claire knew she was a terrible liar. But, Lloyd looked somewhat _convinced_. Maybe he wasn't onto her.

" _Really_?"

She was getting a bit hot.

"Uhm... yeah?"

"I didn't..." This time he blushed. "I didn't... _touch_ you... did I?"

Claire tried not to think of all the times they made physical contact. Whenever he grasped her hand like it pained him to not be near her, those times when he'd wrap his arms around her waist and hug her from behind, or when he'd bury her head in his chest in a more comforting embrace, or when she had awoken to find herself neatly curled against him. Not to mention a total of three kisses.

She did think about it.

" _Whaaaattt? Noooooo_..." She laughed nervously, waving away that thought. "You know me. I would've kept that from happening."

"Yeah..." Lloyd said wistfully, appearing in a world of his own. He nodded his head. "Yeah... yeah, okay. Good."

"Good." Claire half-agreed. It would have been nice to hear that maybe he _would've_ wanted to kiss her. Something for her wild dreams, she supposed.

"I'm still sorry... all the same," Lloyd repeated, holding his cup to his mouth. He had yet to actually drink anything.

"How's your headache?" Claire decided to ask, changing the subject.

"You know... better, I think. I haven't actually thought about it."

He didn't ask how hers was. Claire could tell he was debating it. But he remained silent about it.

In all this time since they broke apart, Lloyd had never hesitated to ask how she was doing. She always shook off his concern with some snotty remark or the regular reply of 'I'm fine'. After all, it was none of his business. What had changed this time? It felt... weird... that he was being so vague.

 _Is this what I'm like?_

"Mine is too," Claire clarified, hoping to get a reaction. But Lloyd was once again in another world, staring off into a void. "Is... something wrong?"

The Green Ninja tapped his fingers thoughtlessly on the table, in a slow rhythm, before meeting her eyes with bewilderment.

"I wish I knew."

"I wish I knew a lot of things," she agreed.

"Like what?"

Claire didn't say anything. Neither did he.

They sat in a prolonged silence, finishing their warm beverages with ease. After, Lloyd got up and took his and her cup to the sink and promptly opening the fridge again.

"You're hungry right?"

 _Yes_.

The ginger nodded.

Lloyd walked over with a pizza box in his hands, setting it on the table and grabbing one of the four slices left.

"We happened to have leftovers tonight. You're lucky."

She swiftly stole a piece, unhesitant to eat it cold. It was an unspoken agreement that they weren't going to wake up anyone else. Despite being freezing already, this meal would have to do.

So there they were, two ex-lovers sitting at a tiny table in the kitchen, hardly able to see a thing, eating cold pizza with no words exchanged. It was an odd situation, but after a while, Claire let herself warm up to this, feeling a little more comfortable than she expected. It was... nice.

He must've felt the same, because when she caught his curious eyes, they both laughed, careful not to choke on their food.

"What are we doing?" Claire giggled.

"You tell me," he chuckled in return. "So far, this is very anticlimactic."

"We're _ninja_. Pretty much every day is a climax. You're saying you want _more_ things to happen?"

"Definitely," Lloyd said, raising his eyebrows as if to say 'obviously'. Claire giggled again, promising herself that she'd stop. "I know I've seen a lot, but, I don't know... I don't think I've lived my life to my fullest potential. I can practically to travel to the four corners of the world and beyond... but I'm still... here."

"Is that what you'd want to do? Say tomorrow, you wake up and you're no longer part of the team... you'd be traveling?"

"Gee, I don't even know..." Lloyd shrugged, appearing flustered even in the dark. Claire sat forward with interest, causing him to laugh again before continuing. "I did a fair share of it after I left Darkley's. I got a feel for all kinds of seasons, and every village was so full of... culture? Ninjago's actually a really colorful place, and I think the only way to do my grandfather's creation justice would be to explore and admire every part of it."

Claire tried to bury her interest. "That's very... thoughtful, actually. Who knew you'd be so inspiring?"

"I think I picked it up from you, honestly."

She nearly choked on her food.

"Lloyd Garmadon, you're kidding with me."

He raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying that you've got some quirky enthusiasm that sometimes causes you to be overly positive and inspiring. Ask anyone."

"Me? Inspiring?" Claire threw back her head in unconvinced laughter. "I'm a walking _tragedy_."

"There's some old saying..." Lloyd rested his head on his hand, "'Tragedy should be utilized as a source of strength'. I get it, really. But Wu says no matter what sort of difficulties, how painful the experience is, if we lose our hope, that's the real disaster." He started drawing circles on the table. "I don't think I can question him on that one."

Claire, bit her cheek, daring to question him further.

"What's your big tragedy?"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "What's yours?"

Claire's stomach twisted.

It was very tempting to share. She wanted to let all of her anger and confusion out. He looked prepared to listen; she _knew_ he was capable of listening.

But this was her burden... not his. Claire's _life_ was the tragedy. To bring him back into it; it would be like asking him to walk into death with her.

"I'm... not sure I'm ready to share."

 _ **Good, girl. Know who to trust.**_

 _It's not you if that's what you want to hear._

 _ **We'll see.**_

Lloyd looked troubled.

"Did you tell Kai?"

Another stab in the heart, watching the hope crumble in his eyes. She didn't even have to answer.

"To be fair," Claire started, overcome with sudden guilt, "I didn't _tell_ him. I wouldn't have _told_ him. But... he was there, so yes. He does know."

 _Part of it. Kai certainly doesn't know that I could possibly kill him in the near future._

The Silver Ninja had never ever seen that flash of hurt cross his expression. He had come close to the level of emotion in the training room... but this was heartbreaking.

Lloyd looked disappointed. Claire always used to think he was upset by her... but now the matter was clear; Lloyd blamed himself for something bigger than this.

"Yeah... sure," He muttered defeatedly. Claire internally winced, longing to find some strength to give him some sort of explanation. But it was too soon... the girl really wasn't ready to share her conflict with someone who had let her down before. A person who could very well kill her one day. She wasn't sure she could trust _anyone_ anymore. This was her knowledge; her conflict. Spreading it out for the world to see when she wasn't prepared would only crush her.

"Lloyd, come on..." Claire said, sweetly, reaching out to graze his free hand. "I do not trust Kai more than you. It's not like that."

"I just... really hope you can figure your stuff out. I'm worried... is all. I would be for anyone else."

"That might take some time," she said, as honestly as she could.

"All the same..." He smiled lightly, "I'm here... when you're ready."

Claire returned the gesture, nodding along whilst playing with an idea in her head. She bit her lip and broke the quiet and saddened atmosphere.

"Can... I ask you for something?"

Lloyd met her eyes quizzically, and she hurried to explain.

"Back when we were in Ninjago city... on our first date... You did that, uhm," Claire swirled her finger in the air, trying to think of the word he used. She drew a blank. "Flying... thingy."

"Airjitzu?" The Green Ninja asked.

"Yeah... that..." Claire placed both hands in her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "I've been sorta jealous. And I _thought_ maybe you could... _teach_ me?"

Lloyd looked at her oddly again, suffering from disbelief. "Me? Seriously?"

"Why not?" Her voice weakened, and she ducked her head to hide her blush.

The boy tilted his head curiously. "You never listen to _anything_ I say. I'm wondering why me of all people."

Honestly, Claire wasn't sure why she didn't ask anyone else this. It just popped into her head, and he was the first person she could ask.

Plus... if it meant maybe being friends again. The girl hated how things had gotten so tense between them. Tonight had shown her how much she missed his company... so, Claire figured it was worth a shot.

"You're training to be a Master. I thought maybe you could use some practice."

Lloyd grinned at that, making her stomach flutter ever so slightly.

"That's... that means a lot. _Yeah_ , I'd definitely love to help you."

"And when you go down in history," The Silver Ninja joked, "I want people to remember who your first student was."

"Deal." Lloyd laughed, although not quite.

It wasn't long before the mood came to an end, and he cleared his throat anxiously.

"I should probably... uh... you know..." the boy pointed over his shoulder.

"Right!" Claire exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Me too, actually."

He flashed her a grin, already standing up. "Really? Not gonna finish what you were making?"

"Lloyd, let's be honest... _none_ of us would have wanted to eat that."

"Hey, at least you said it, not me." Without hesitance, the boy tilted his head towards the door. "Mind if we walk together?"

Claire smiled. "Not at all!"

* * *

They took the long walk back to Claire's room, using the time to catch up on what they missed. Although, both participants decided to be fairly vague in their answers. Nevertheless, they continued to engage in a well-structured conversation for more than an hour. The time only continued to fly, and both were perfectly content.

Until Lloyd led her over to a corner of the hallway, where a window gave them some stray moonlight.

"I uh... _also_ have a request. Just a friend to a friend" The boy started, struggling to find a place to put his hands. Claire watched as they traveled through his hair and down his neck, then transitioning to pulling at the fabric on the sides of his gi. It only made her more nervous as to what he wanted.

Not wanting him to be uncomfortable, Claire extended her own, resting her delicate fingers on his. Immediately the pattern broke, and the blond's nervous movements dissipated. "Go ahead."

Lloyd took a final deep breath.

"I, uh, lied earlier. I'm really _not_ recovering too well. I don't remember a single thing about it, but at the same time, I remember how I felt about you while it was all happening and... I don't think it's gone away..."

"What?"

The boy looked panicked. "Like, I'm not too sure how I _really_ feel about you. Things in my head are just kinda jumbled up after the whole _plant_ thing. You know, I feel like I... _um_... am in _love_ with you, but at the same time... that doesn't feel right."

He shook his head, avoiding eye contact. Claire, on the other hand, searched to find the right words.

"You don't know if you _like_ me?

"Well... maybe? And... It was just a thought..."

She was sort of offended.

" _And_?" Claire raised her eyebrows, growing impatient.

"Can I kiss you?"

She was grateful that she didn't have a drink in her mouth. Because the girl knew she would have choked.

It took a moment for her to fully register his words. When they did settle in, Claire felt sure that she was looking at the biggest idiot in Ninjago.

But at the same time... Claire didn't feel _that_ opposed to the request.

 _What the heck is going on?_

" _What_?"

"It wouldn't mean anything," he added, flustered.

" _What_?"

"Hear me out..."

The girl drew her hands away from his, debating whether or not this discussion was worth having.

" _Please_. Just _explain_."

Lloyd was having a hard time looking at anything but the wall behind her. She could emphasize for the guy, but for all intents and purposes, his lack of eye contact and focus was starting to get on her nerves. Especially considering the request!

"I think a kiss says a lot, you know? I'm really confused about all of it, and I don't know how long it'll take me to sort this out. I just wouldn't want to waste my time and your time if I don't... _feel_ anything."

First Spinjitzu Master, he was actually serious. Claire had to fight some of her own nerves as the boy explained his reasonings, while at the same time battling some fears and desires.

"One kiss?" She asked, almost wearily. "You think that's all it'll take?"

"I'm positive," Lloyd answered surely.

"Okay..." Claire agreed with a wavering voice. Maybe she was imagining it, but the girl swore she could hear her heart beating wilder with each second that passed.

There was a faint humor at the typicality of them being entirely oblivious as to how to initiate a more tender moment. However, no such humor was expressed. Both teens stared awkwardly, wondering how to go about this.

"You can just..." She started, using her hands to give him a hint.

Lloyd gulped. "Yeah, right, sorry."

And then _finally_ he started to lean in.

Before backing right out.

"You really don't have to-"

"I'm waiting, sir."

It was funny. Claire had been expecting some fairytale feeling. Some fireworks to go off as soon as they made contact. Something special and surely romantic. All of her most recent kisses with him- though not entirely with him- felt nearly... magical.

This was far from that. Nya would describe it as... dry. Bland. Totally uneventful. There was no passion that she had thought there would be.

And yet, the girl was not entirely disappointed. Maybe it was the thrill of kissing him in the dark and quiet nature of their home. Or her excitement to be sharing a delicate moment with _him_. Something about it felt warm, possibly even natural. It was quite simply a feeling that left her in shock.

Lloyd pulled away roughly ten seconds later and cleared his throat.

"So?" Claire weakly mustered. She knew what she thought about it... but there was a part of her that dreaded to hear him say how it was horrible.

"It was..." He chuckled.

"Weird?"

"Yeah," Lloyd admitted in bashfulness. Claire looked into his eyes once again and tried to find the message. And there she found something new. A renowned sense of purpose. Lloyd's eyes were the sun and stars mixed into that soft emerald color, and he had never looked better than in that moment. "But... it was good."

The girl softened as he said it. "Good. I'm glad I could help."

And, as if Claire couldn't feel more awake than she already was thanks to that strange interaction, Lloyd said "Yeah. I am too.", leaning to steal a kiss on her cheek and then rushing off in the opposite direction.

Claire stood in her own daze, her sense of direction and level-headedness completely lost.

 _ **You're going to regret that, you know.**_

 _Yeah. I do know._

She reached her bedroom door, wistfully twisting the knob.

 _ **You've given him the perfect reason to pursue you.**_

 _That's... a future me problem._

And without any further resolve, Claire fell asleep for the first time in days; warm, comfortable, surrounded by a peaceful silence, and the knowledge that she was _home_. She was home, and maybe things would be okay.

* * *

 **Why do I keep saying the fluff won't continue but then proceed to create this mess? Now that I think about it, there's actually gonna be lots of fluff to go around... just not as EXTREME as some of you may like xD**

 **Disclaimer: I have to thank all the people who commented last time :) You guys deserve a special shout out because I honestly felt really good reading your heartfelt messages. The world just needs a little more love, and I'm so inspired to see that a lot of you didn't think twice to share what you love about yourselves.**

 **And more thanks to the other supporters! Shoutout to** **Diamel** **who fav/followed and my reviewers: ZaneLoverFan88, LloydLuvr, LLOYRUMIFAN, legocameragirl, and ThePowerOfOats. **

**ZLF88 : Funny cause someone else called the "plot twist" cliché xD I'm really bad at picking up on mixed signals, so I'll just go with 'it was good'. And yeeeaaahhhh, I'm really liking this brother/sister bonding. It makes mah heart melt to the core. I totally agree 100% that you are an amazing person ^.^ And I hope that you NEVER forget that. **

**LloydLuvr : Elvira will be more of an important character later on xD So many life changing secrets are to come! **  
**And yeah, I kinda like to think of Kai as that super inspirational one on the team. He can be annoying or insufferable, but when it comes to his family, he just isn't willing to see them down. I think that's just because of Nya and how he stuck by her through her whole life.**  
 **The journal is where I finally try and twist the story into a more 'Season 8' story for the next book. It has a lot of references that I hope will be cool, so, fingers crossed xD I'm really nervous to be doing something so big and complicated with my plot, and probably can't promise anything good. With luck, it should be** _ **decent**_ **xD**  
 **Interesting theory as well. I always thought that they never really interacted much in the show, so I tried to create more of a bond.**  
 **And, that's a great quality! I wish I could look at a situation with a more positive outlook. I'm trying though ^.^**

 **LLOYRUMIFAN : Nothing wrong with all caps! I don't really have a preference, I' just glad to see you're excited :D Thank you so much! I've literally never been told that I'm the 'Best writer' but I'm super honored :) You've made my day!**  
 **I've read Chosen By Destiny, I think. Not too sure about the other one xD**  
 **I've also HEARD of KPop, but I wouldn't necessarily say that I like it. I'm an EDM kinda girl.**  
 **I feel ya xD I have so many exams, but I'm chilling and writing THIS. Procrastination to level 101.**  
 **Thank you once again for your kind words ^.^**

 **LCG : Awww thank you! **  
**Preach! XD everyone loves a good fangirl xD Us nerds have to stick together!**  
 **And have a Happy Thanksgiving :p**

 **ThePowerOfOats : It's even more of a rollercoaster to write xD I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore! The fluff and angst just keep coming and it probably won't stop anytime soon. **  
**Ahhh, Lloyd and Claire. Yeeeaaa... that'll be... something.**  
 **And to your concerns: yes. I am feeling a LOT better ^.^ Sometimes you just gotta let people from your life go, and I recently said goodbye to a someone I was really close with. It was hard, but I have amazing friends who helped me out.**  
 **Those are honestly amazing qualities to have! You don't meet many people who go about life with a smile. Keep that with you and I reckon you'll be living life to your fullest!**  
 **And thank you! I'll say that there are definitely some major mistakes in this story. I've been tempted to go back and fix them, but I'm proud of my progress, and want to be reminded of how hard I've worked ^.^**  
 **Thank you again for your sweet words!**

 **I'm pretty sure I have a side fic that I should be working on, but I legit forgot about it xD OH WELL. I'll try to work on that next. Until next time, guys!**

 **~Rain**


	45. Chapter 45

**Jumping jellybeans, the lot of you drive me crazy xD I got this insane fever that lasted a week or so (no joke. it sucked), so I didn't really write much? No, I'm not lazy (but I am tbh), it was just that really excruciating pain that keeps you awake at night and makes every second miserable. Like, I'm talking migraines when looking at a screen, or moving, or even closing my eyes. I got this awful cough along the way too and lost my voice for a bit. I stayed out of school for a week, and finals are coming up, so it's greaaatttt.**  
 **But then I received some requests for another chapter, so I got off my couch to write this instead of drowning in the eternal pit of self-pity. I'm flattered y'all were excited. In any case, writing is always a massive step up from reading The Scarlet Letter. I'm still sick though...**

 **And y'know, I wish I could get these out weekly, but as I've stated before: I only have internet every other week. It's a bummer, but I go with what I've got. I guess chapters** _ **could**_ **be shorter, but who the heck wants that?**

 **Also, action sequences? I'm sorry people, I tried. For the life of me, I can't write any fast-paced scenes in a not-cringey way. So... maybe I** _ **did**_ **intentionally stop writing for a bit?**

 **Imma just go eat some non-specific holiday cookies shaped like non-specific holiday stuff and frosted with non-specific holiday colors.**

* * *

Things weren't working out the way Aura planned. Again.

What about the prophecy _didn't_ completely drive Claire away from Lloyd? This was supposed to be the foundation of Her big, marvelous plan! Now it absolutely backfired.

It was impossible! In just a few short hours, Claire had decided not to be wary about the boy, no, but to crawl back to him and his ridiculous claims of caring and loving natures. Claire couldn't have been more of an idiot.

It was darker than usual, and possibly more cramped. Claire wasn't allowing much control at the moment, and the Shadow couldn't be more dismally angered.

When She was sure that Claire wouldn't hear Her, Aura screamed as loud as She could, knowing that freedom was unreachable if Claire's temptations continued. There was nothing She could do to tip the scale, however. While the girl's affections grew from nowhere, Aura's influences had been shut away. Claire was just so... _happy_ suddenly. Hopeful. Everything She tried was rendered useless the more Claire and Lloyd grew closer.

It was the battle She feared She would lose before the real fight began.

And, while the entity remained trapped in the mind of a simple mortal, Mallock was gaining more knowledge of Her desired object.

Aura had to get to it first. If this body was to be Hers, the Heart of Destiny would need to be found by the Ninja before Her enemies. Imagine... the ability to change Destiny itself. Aura would have power over all the Primordial Beings, with Her own will controlling the sixteen realms. Of course, She already knew where Cassie had hidden it. But, in order for the ninja to locate its obvious whereabouts, Claire _needed_ to open that diary.

Now, what to do about _that_ situation. There was a possible simple amount of persuasion involved in getting Claire to do so. But, then again, She'd underestimated the girl's stubbornness before. Aura would have to be extra careful.

While She waited for her small opportunities to reach Claire even remotely, Aura had to be patient, coping with Her surroundings by studying the futures time and time again. It was getting more difficult to change the outcome of fate when She couldn't say nor do a single thing.

However... there was a chance. Aura could see the desperation and longing for understanding between Claire and the boy... and yet... Claire held back. Aura's presence had yet to be acknowledged, and the Green Ninja was being kept in the dark about the source of distress. This is what gave the entity assurance that perhaps the prophecy _was_ making its impact.

The path they were on was dangerous. This was no longer just about Aura. If anyone were to survive, Lloyd and Claire would need to be separated. Indefinitely.

Back to the drawing board. The sickness was starting to make itself known, and by the time it reached its peak, Aura would need to take complete control. She had to find a way to reach Claire before it was too late.

And it was then that the solution hit Her. Right along one of the paths was the answer: a simple nightmare was all it would take.

* * *

Lloyd actually _didn't_ sleep that night. His embarrassment after his confrontation with Claire lingered to haunt him all through the morning, and by the time slivers of sunlight started peeking through the window, Lloyd was so done with _everything_ that he started to debate calling a sick day.

Not that he would do such a thing. That would be irresponsible, and there was no getting by Wu.

But that wasn't to say Lloyd was feeling at all in perfect health. However, it was unnatural for him to take days off. Lloyd was the Green Ninja for heaven's sake; lying in bed to recover from a small fever would do him no good.

It wasn't until the gong started banging that he felt his decision tip. It was Wednesday, which meant the ninja were in for a lengthy sunrise exercise.

"Noooooo," he heard Jay groan.

Lloyd pretended to be asleep, staying in his position but cracking an eye open to watch his brothers. Surveying the room, he noted that Zander wasn't here. The boy must've awoken earlier.

"There's no way," Cole yawned. "Kai and Claire aren't even _back_ yet."

A pillow was thrown across the room, and Cole yelped, before someone grumbled, "I can speak for myself."

And then the room went crazy.

Lloyd watched as all his friends dragged Kai out of his bed, only to crush him with hugs and playful punches. Having been on the receiving end of their affection, Lloyd had to smile just slightly as he knew Kai was happy.

By the time they finally let him be (five minutes later after Kai threatened to set them on fire), the gong was still banging with mild capacity, to the point where Jay had started covering his ears. Playing along, Lloyd held one of his pillows against his own ears to drown out the noise.

Kai noticed the movement and briskly carried himself over to Lloyd's bed, wrestling him for the pillow.

"Kaiiiiiii!" Lloyd grumbled as the fire ninja managed to rip the cushion out of his hands to start hitting him with it. The boy put his hands over his neck and curled up, shielding his face from the blows.

"Ah, so he's _awake_."

"Go _away_ , I was just getting up!"

Kai didn't stop hitting him with that darn thing.

"The _least_ you can do is act excited that I'm back," Kai grinned.

"I'm being _assaulted_! You can go on another vacation for all I care!"

The gong finally stopped.

At this point in time, Cole decided to put an end to Kai's playful mood and took the liberty of confiscating the pillow from the Red Ninja.

"Dude, just let him get ready."

"Hey, if you're gonna be upset with anyone, pick on him," Kai argued, messing up Lloyd's hair. The Green Ninja fixed it, unamused. "Trying to skip out on training, huh?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, finally standing up from his bed and looking down at his clothing. In his haste the previous night, it seemed he had forgotten to take off his gi.

"I guess not," Lloyd sighed jokingly.

"Cheer up, kid. Chances are _Claire_ will be there today. Unless she's in another mood."

Lloyd scowled as Kai wriggled his eyebrows.

Curious and nosy as always, Jay poked his head out from the bathroom, with a comb halfway through his auburn hair. "What about Claire?"

The young boy was hesitant to become the new focus of gossip on the Bounty this time around, and shook his head, glaring at Kai.

"Nothing. _Nothing_ about Claire."

He tried to fight the blush that threatened to show.

Sure, a crush wouldn't be entirely shocking news among his friends. And, it wasn't like they couldn't keep a secret. He'd gone through his stage once before, and _sure_ he could make it out alive if Claire _were_ to somehow find out.

But this felt more... personal... than last time. After last night, some of his emotions were secured, and the Green Ninja was more than certain that his feelings for Claire ran deeper than a simple crush of _any_ sorts. However, he wouldn't say 'love'. Not yet. Lloyd needed more time and telling anyone else now would mean that he had made up his mind.

He hadn't.

Truth be told, even with his confirmed affections, Lloyd Garmadon wasn't sure he'd even _want_ to pursue the girl. It took time and effort to be in a good relationship, which he was fine with and all. But being a ninja too? Lloyd held a commitment for his job, and holding one for someone who'd occupy a fair amount of headspace and his time... He wanted to be able to handle both... but, he wanted to be fully committed. No one foot in, one foot out. It was one or the other, and Lloyd wasn't giving up being the Green Ninja.

Before more questions could be asked, a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the halls, and the boys looked to each other with wide eyes.

"That's _Nya_ ," Jay said, panicking before running out the door to find the danger. The rest of them followed Jay all the way to the dining room, where they abruptly stopped to face the problem.

It turned out that nothing was wrong. If anything... something was right.

"You're ALIVE! You're OKAY!"

Claire stood awkwardly as Nya continued to envelop her in a tight hug, before eyeing the group weirdly.

"So much for a grand entrance?"

They all had a good laugh, and Lloyd and Kai stood by, watching their friends move in to give Claire a group hug.

The boy then soon found himself enchanted by _Claire_. Lloyd saw that her brown eyes held more contempt than the last time he looked, a result of a youthful sleep, perhaps. And there was more color to her face, instead of just pale, sickly white. Her cheeks were tinted with light pink, like a chill breeze had tastefully brushed across her face, hinting at embarrassment, gratefulness, and warmth. However, her movements were slow, and he toyed with the idea of fatigue- something he'd ask about at a different time.

"You know, we've done a lot of this lately," Jay remarked.

"Hugging?" Claire asked. " _Darn_ , I really _did_ miss out."

Hug Fest (Jay's idea) lasted roughly fifteen seconds, as Wu had _unfortunately_ discovered them in the dining room instead of on the deck, waiting for their lesson. All the teens jumped as the gong rang right behind them, and they stared at their Maser with disbelieving eyes.

"Are you _serious_?!" Jay yelped.

"Distractions will happen when you least expect it, my students. However, may you learn to keep your _original_ task in mind."

" _Yes, Sensei_ ," The Ninja mumbled in unison, each of them beginning to trudge back to their rooms in order to finish getting ready.

The Green and Silver Ninja, however, regarded their Master respectfully, placing their hands together in a low bow until he left. They then looked up and smiled, having gotten over their nerves from last night. There was a friendly air lingering, which brought them closer to each other in good spirits.

"Did I mention you were missed?" He grinned.

Claire blushed in response. "No... I don't think you did. I wasn't prepared for that reaction..."

"I don't know why you wouldn't expect the welcoming committee. Nya was actually really struck when you left."

 _I should know. She blamed me for your disappearance._

"Yeah," Claire sighed. "I wish I hadn't hurt her like that. But, what's done is done."

"Were you, though? Like... not going to come back?"

Goodness, he had played it over in his mind a dozen times. What if Claire _had_ left for good? To find her in the kitchen safe, alive, and _home_ , was more than a relief to the Green Ninja. It wasn't until that moment that Lloyd had realized that he didn't know _what_ he would've done if she didn't come back.

Claire blinked, as though trying to find the right answer. It worried him, that perhaps she had been so close to leaving that night.

"I guess I'm just lucky that Kai was there in order to stop me from going alone. Maybe I would've left for good if he hadn't. I... don't think I'll ever know for sure."

 _It should have been me._

"Why'd you come back?"

Lloyd felt himself a little overwhelmed by how she looked at him with a different meaning. And it was surprising how well everything fit together when she answered without a single thought.

"To give things another chance."

Lloyd was sure that Claire was referring to something else (the mystery trip, for example), but there was something in the back of his mind that glimmered with a hope that _perhaps_ she meant _him_. It probably wouldn't do him any good to ask, though.

The Green Ninja had assumed that there was a clear line in their relationship. Talking about their past one, or even remotely mentioning it, was something his other teammates had warned him about. It was awkward territory that they were traveling further into, and it was setting off so many alarms in his head.

Thus, he struggled to find an answer.

"I believe, uh, _Wu_ wanted to see you. One on one, you know? Now that I think about it..."

Disaster avoided. Claire sighed again, fixing her short ponytail. "You don't say. I guess I should have expected concern, but please, don't take it upon yourself to schedule my meetings. I'll talk to him when I deem it necessary."

"You forget, Claire, that _I'm_ the leader. If Sensei wants to see you, I'm obligated to make that happen."

"You take your job too seriously," Claire said, pointing out the obvious. Lloyd nodded, knowing it stung... but it was true.

"Maybe you don't take yours seriously enough."

"Honestly?" The girl breathed, "You have no idea how wrong that is..."

And there went the mood again. Lloyd bit the inside of his cheek, feeling that a change in pace was necessary.

"Me? Wrong? _Never_."

She took the opportunity.

"So _that's_ what I missed," Claire rolled her eyes, punching his shoulder. The girl started to walk away, sticking her nose in the air in the snottiest way he had ever seen. She never ceased to amuse him. "I'm surprised your humble ego has grown in this amount of time. _Impressive_ , Green Ninja."

"Ego?" He scoffed, jokingly, following after her. The blond matched her pace, holding his hands behind his back and standing upright. "Nah, I just assumed everyone knew I was awesome."

"Of course, of course, how could I forget! It's what I think about constantly!" Claire giggled, making him smile. "Oh, how the likes of me will never amount to that of _Lloyd_!"

It was miraculous that whatever nature the duo found themselves in, something always had to go wrong. Upon nearing the deck, they were surprised to find someone else coming from the opposite direction. Their laughter faded immediately, as they began to process their current surroundings.

"Zander," Lloyd said, acknowledging the older boy in a fairly disapproving fashion.

Zander scowled, equal in tone. " _Lloyd_." Before seeing the girl next to the Green Ninja and seeming appalled. "Claire?"

"Zander?" She asked, with a small voice.

"You're back?"

"You're here?"

She stared at him, shocked. "I-I just got back."

"This morning," Lloyd added.

There was a bit of an awkward air exchanged between the three of them, two of which seemed to be hostile toward the other and another two that seemed unsure of where they stood with each other. Lloyd remembered that the last Claire had seen her brother was when she completely pushed him away. From what he knew... they had yet to make up.

Zander blinked, looking between the two of them suspiciously.

"You two were-?"

"None of your business," Lloyd said, cutting the boy off. He knew what Zander was hinting at, as it had been expressed multiple times that the older boy had grown to despise the Green Ninja, just as Lloyd disliked the other. But the blonde wasn't letting Zander ruin things with Claire a second time.

Claire shook her head before their intense eye contact could lead to something worse.

"Just talking. That's all."

"Oh, really?" Zander deadpanned, stepping closer to Lloyd. Both boys squared their shoulders, daring the other without words to pick a fight.

"You heard what she said. She's your sister, isn't she? It's _all_ about trust, isn't it?"

Lloyd knew he was shooting an open wound for Zander. For the past week, all the boy had been doing was moping about how he messed up with Claire. The snide comment was perfectly timed, and Lloyd could see how much Zander was struggling to keep his composure together.

"I'd advise you to stay out of business that's not yours, Garmadon."

Lloyd clenched a fist. "Then stay out of mine."

"Then stop bothering my sister."

" _What_?" Claire asked from behind them. Both boys ignored her.

"Bothering?" Lloyd laughed coldly. "You're sadly mistaken. Claire and I were having a _friendly_ conversation."

"Friendly, huh? You're not just pushing her for answers to your own questions?" It was Lloyd's turn to be offended. "News flash. She doesn't want anything to do with you. Told me herself."

Lloyd wanted to fight the guy so badly. Instead, he turned towards Claire, a little hurt. "You told him that?"

She stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. " _What_? _No_... well, okay, maybe a _while_ ago, but..." She shook her head, "Whatever, it doesn't matter." The girl pushed the two of them away from each other, anger seething from every movement. "What I find interesting is now _both_ of you think it's acceptable to make decisions on _my_ behalf."

Lloyd and Zander both started to argue, pointing at the other to start placing blame, but Claire's glare stopped them from continuing.

" _Lloyd_ , you thought it was okay to keep my _brother_ a secret. And _Zander_!" Claire jabbed her brother's chest with an accusing finger. The boy winced. "You thought you could get away with keeping that stupid _prophecy_ a secret? And NOW you think you can pick my boyfriend for me? I mean, what is _wrong_ with the two of you?!"

In light of the heated discussion, it seemed their conversation wasn't going unnoticed. Lloyd watched as his friends looked on from a distance, shooting him apologetic looks and unconvincing thumbs up. He gulped, a little humiliated.

Zander didn't look any better.

"I'm just... going the other way," Claire mumbled, pushing past Lloyd harshly. "See you at exercise."

Both boys stared after her, waiting for everyone else to leave before making their moves. Unfortunately, Zander got the upper hand, twisting Lloyd's arm behind his back and pushing him to the wall before the younger could even get a hit.

Frustrated that he was beaten so quickly, Lloyd used all his force to push Zander off him, causing the brown-haired boy to stumble backward. Lloyd tackled him after his target had tripped, however, cursed when the former assassin kicked him in the stomach, flipping him over.

Lloyd recovered quickly from the blow, and as Zander was starting to get back up, Lloyd pushed him up to the opposite wall, furiously holding a fist in the perfect position to strike.

But that was it. The sounding alarms throughout the Bounty brought them back to their senses, and they exchanged a look before racing to the Bridge.

They were neck and neck, shoving each other harshly along the way, and Lloyd was only the last one in because Zander had tripped him. However, upon seeing the worried faces of his friends, he decided to be mad at Zander later.

"What's going on?" They asked in unison, as everyone- except Claire- turned to them. They glared at each other.

"We don't know," Jay said, typing something into the computer. The map came up, along with a flashing red light in the middle of the desert.

"A distress call from Kryptarium?" Nya asked, puzzled and worried.

"Didn't we just send Elvira there?" Cole said, causing the room to freeze.

"I'm not risking it," Lloyd said, adjusting a com around his ear and pulling his hood over his head. "Suit up."

* * *

Lloyd was the first to jump off the deck, swiftly using his element to catch himself upon the back of a transparent dragon. It flickered for a moment- a strange occurrence, he thought to himself- but he quickly regained control, hovering nearby the flying ship to watch his teammates take off.

Five minutes later, they were airborne, directed towards the Sea of Sands in a hurry. However, before taking off to follow his friends, Lloyd looked back at the Bounty one last time, only to find he had miscounted the ninja team.

Claire was still on the deck, struggling to form her dragon, with Zander right beside her, incapable of forming his own.

"Kai!" he called out to the nearest person, grabbing the Fire Ninja's attention. Kai nodded as Lloyd tilted his head back towards the Bounty, seeming to understand.

"I'll get Zander!" His friend said.

The two of them circled back around to help the struggling pair, with Zander reluctantly hopping onto the Fire Dragon, and with Claire holding back, clutching the rails tightly.

Kai flew off again, speeding away to catch up with the team, and Lloyd looked back at Claire expectantly.

"What if I fall through?" She said, with genuine fear seeping through the cracks in her defenses.

"You won't..." Lloyd answered, holding a hand out to her. She didn't take it.

Deflated, he raised his dragon higher, jumping off and landing next to her.

"What if she gets out," Claire whispered. "She hates me..."

"She won't," Lloyd promised, looking off into the distance where the figures of the team were fading. "Do you... Do you trust me?" Lloyd asked, holding her shoulders firmly. Claire hesitantly nodded, which was enough confirmation for Lloyd. "Okay. Now come behind me and wrap your hands around my waist. And if you feel like you're going to fall, hold on tighter."

Taking a deep breath and nodding quickly, Claire moved to do as Lloyd said. He tried to even his breaths as she practically lay against him, snaking her arms loosely around his waist, before tightening her grip as soon as they were airborne.

The others were about a mile and a half ahead of him now, and Lloyd braced himself for a long trip. Holding two people on a dragon never proved to be easy, but he was determined to catch up.

And yet, his mind wandered elsewhere. He was concerned for Claire's inability to form her dragon. In his case, usually, it involved a good amount of... well, fear.

The girl's breaths were uneven, and he tightened his grip on his reigns.

"Heights still get to you?"

"It's not... _just_ the heights."

Whatever that meant.

"Hey, Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I-I don't know what came over me..."

"It's fine, Lloyd. I... I'm not still mad at you for that. It's _really_ fine."

And for once... he believed her when she said that.

* * *

By the time the Ninja arrived, Kryptarium looked like it was in chaos. Guards were running about frantically, prisoners were screaming at the top of their lungs. Though she probably didn't mean to, Claire huddled closer to Lloyd, shying away from the arms trying to grab her.

"So what happened?" The Green Ninja asked. He was at the head of the group, next to Claire and the Head Warden. The latter shook his head dismally, grumbling amongst the noise.

"The prisoner you delivered was silent for the past day. We mistook her true motives, and by the time we returned to question her further, she was gone."

"Heh..." Jay half-laughed, piping up. "So... a crazy assassin lady is _loose_. Are we sure walking around is safe?"

"We have the whole place on lockdown and guards scattered everywhere. I'd like to see the witch try something." The warden said, tucking his arms behind his back contently.

"We'll find her, Officer," Lloyd assured him, turning to face everyone. "We should split up. There are only a few places where she'll likely be. Elvira isn't a planner. If there's anywhere she's hiding, it'd be near an entrance. Not likely near the main, but we'll check just in case. Kai and Zane, you're on the west side. Jay and Claire, you're at the main entrance. Nya and Zander-"

"Wait..." Claire interrupted. "It's a good plan, but... I think two people should scout the building while the rest of us guard the entrances."

"Cole and I-"

"No, that's just it. Zander knows Elvira better than _anyone_ here. He and you should go."

The two boys looked at each other, none of them seeming to forget their unfinished fight.

But... it _was_ a good idea.

Lloyd had to hold back his anger, for now, nodding along. "Fine. Zander and I will check everywhere else. Nya and Cole... you're stationed at the east side. Warden, any other smaller entrances, I want to be guarded by your best men."

"Consider it done," The man agreed. "I have units along the perimeter of the entire prison. If she's out there, they're prepared to strike."

"Strike?" Claire paled.

Lloyd placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's dangerous, Claire. I'm sure everyone here would agree that Ninjago would be better off..."

"For once, something I think Lloyd's right about," Zander spoke up.

Lloyd nodded, though a little peeved that Zander had to add to that. "If at all she's going to escape, we think that would be the best option, Warden." the Green Ninja then turned to address everyone else, who were regarding him rather respectfully.

Maybe this would be the first mission that went okay.

"If you see anything, don't hesitate to tell me. Zander and I will be making rounds."

This time around, they took him seriously, and without any complications, Lloyd watched them hurry to leave, scattering in different directions.

Except for Claire, who grabbed Lloyd's arm and pulled him away from Zander.

"Claire, come on," He whispered, knowing that look in her eyes. Least to say, Lloyd wasn't _happy_ that she was upset, but really? What could he do about it?

"You'd kill her?" She said, horrified.

He didn't like how she looked at him that way. Like there was a little light she was clinging to that he just put out. Darn it, it really got to him. He struggled to stand his ground, while still knowing if she really tried, Claire could get anything out of him.

"Claire, please, there's-"

"We're _ninja_ , Lloyd! We don't kill!"

The boy frowned, feeling as if this was not the best time to be arguing about this.

Would he personally pull a trigger if it meant saving innocents? Well... yeah. Sure, it was against his morals, but if jail couldn't hold her... what else could they do?

"Claire... she's a danger to Ninjago. And if she poses as a threat to my _family_... I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe." He reached out to brush her shoulders for added effect. But he couldn't get the picture of her expression out of his mind. She looked hurt in the worst way possible. And Lloyd could swear that hurt went beyond her sister.

"What if it was... someone you knew? Personally?"

"Claire, I had to fight my own father. That's about as bad as it gets, so, yes. I'll fight anyone."

"I should go," the girl said, suddenly, as if his answer had wounded her. Claire pulled herself away from Lloyd, trekking backward uncomfortably. The boy sighed.

"Okay..."

Sadly, he watched her go, while his mind spiraled back into _what_ was going on with her?

Zander and Lloyd were left standing in the middle of the chaotic hallway, alone and supposedly working together. They made brief eye contact, staying silent for a while, and the minutes ticked by as both of them tried to brainstorm.

"Well? What do you think?" Lloyd asked, moving away from the hallway cells, toward a darker corridor. He pushed Claire out of his head for the time being and focused on the main task, whilst making a promise to himself he would check up on her after all this, just to see what he did to make her so offended.

"I think we should split up. We'll cover more _ground_ that way."

"We're not splitting up." Lloyd, growled, knowing fully well that Zander just wanted to escape him. The Green Ninja knew better than to let Zander walk around unguarded, however. "I know Elvira too, and she's a tricky fighter. If we run into her, we'll have a better chance against her when we're together."

"Fine," The blue-eyed boy huffed. "You're right. She isn't a planner. If she's going to get out of here, she'll probably beat up the weakest link to do it and go from there. But... she likes a challenge."

"We'll check some of the bigger areas first," Lloyd said. Zander rolled his eyes, trailing anyways.

Lloyd hated how it had to come to this: him accepting help from _Zander_ of all people. Especially after their brawl earlier that morning, Lloyd felt disappointed in himself that he had even considered giving the former assassin another shot.

They surveyed the lunchroom and kitchen first, finding nothing suspicious in the process. By the time they thinned out every area in the middle of the entire prison, both boys knew that Elvira was either long gone, or at one of the three entrances already. And it was only a matter of time before she attacked.

"And you can't tell me _anything_ else about her?" Lloyd said.

"If you take me as someone who found her appealing by any means, you're mistaken. I've spent the past few years avoiding her at all costs."

"She's your sister! You can't tell me _anything_ about her powers, or her attacks?"

Zander exhaled, rashly.

"She's a sloppy assassin and knows little to nothing about sorcery. The only thing that can give her any credit is her case of murderous determination."

Murderous determination...

Something didn't settle right with Lloyd.

"Out of everyone on the team... who does Elvira hate the most?"

"Me."

 _What if she gets out? She hates me..._

Lloyd realized something that made a chill go down his spine.

"You said she'll go for the weakest link. As in... the least built out of all of us?"

"Most likely." Zander shrugged.

"Jay," Lloyd breathed, eyes wide, "Who is with-"

" _Claire_."

 _I put them together! Why did I put them together!_

"Zander... how much does your sister hate Claire?"

There was a loud crash in the distance, followed by Jay screaming in Lloyd's ear.

" _LLOOOOOOYD! SHE'S HERE!_ "

"A lot, Garmadon. A lot." Zander replied, rushing away.

"We're on our way, Jay!" The Green Ninja shouted, running down the hallway in which they came to get to the main entrance. But the metal door was jammed. "No, no, no, no, no-"

" _Lloyd! Do you need backup!"_

"No, Kai! Stay where you are!" He grunted, pulling at the sides of the door desperately. It didn't budge. He turned to Zander. "Can't you _do_ anything?!"

"They put a lot of thought into the materials. It's reinforced. Anything I do will just repel."

Lloyd cried, finding a small dent in the metal to begin pulling on. "HELP ME!"

Zander took a doubtful but unreluctantly initiative and began working alongside Lloyd. However, despite not being as strong as Lloyd, their combined strength caused the door to shift. Just barely.

"We're not going to be able to get through this way," the former-assassin chided, pulling Lloyd away from trying again.

"We don't have time to find another entrance and circle around from there!"

"The roof, Garmadon! The roof!"

Lloyd finally stopped, mouth agape as he considered the suggestion.

"That... might actually work."

Until a new wave of fear started pushing him over the edge. On a different side of the line, there was a terrifying scream, followed by a sickening crash, and a far-off cry of " _JAY_!". All he could hear now was the taunting cackle of static.

Lloyd completely froze, while the possibilities crashed into him full force. The Green Ninja could only imagine what had happened, and his anxiety caused a panic.

 _First Spinjitzu Master_ , he must not have been thinking right. Claire was still out there, with no one to back her up. The likeliness of _her_ \- probably the _most_ danger-prone person on the team- making it out of a fight with a murderer without damage was likely impossible.

The boy was snapped out of his state when Zander swiftly yanked at his wrist, pulling him in the opposite direction. Luckily, his determination caused a quick recovery, and both boys ran as fast as they could to the main area of the prison. Dozens of unfriendly screams awaited upon entering the vast space of prison cells and Ninjago's most dangerous villains.

"Stairs!" Lloyd called out, prompting Zander to follow him up the numerous flights of stairs to the top of the building. He pressed the button on his communicator, hoping to reach Jay. "Jay! Jay can you hear me!"

" _Lloyd, what is going on!"_ Cole said, through the com.

No reply from Jay.

He opened the line, addressing everyone.

"I don't care _who_ but one of you find the Warden and tell him to shoot! NOW!"

He and Zander stopped to pant, upon reaching the fourth level. Just two to go.

" _No! Don't shoot_!" A fainter voice choked.

"Claire!" Lloyd cried with relief. "Stay out of a fight, Claire. We're coming!"

"Come _on_ ," Zander grunted, pulling at his wrist again. Lloyd gave out a startled yelp, scowling.

"Would you _please_ stop doing that!"

With no further delay, they continued running up the seemingly infinite levels of stairs, ignoring the noise and heaven forbid the growing pain in their limbs. Even upon reaching the locked door, no haste was spared, and Lloyd pulled out the keycard he had received when they had arrived.

Zander regarded him adversely, and Lloyd could vaguely sense Zander's agitated resolve. It had probably just dawned on him that everyone had received said keycard _except_ him.

Lloyd couldn't feel too bad about it now. The last thing he needed was for Zander to be out of sight in such an unpredictable place.

He punched a few numbers into the keypad, scanned the card again, and soon enough, the door swung open, allowing them access to the top of the entire prison.

 _First Spinjitzu Master, please stop her from doing anything stupid,_ He thought in his panicked state, running slightly behind Zander, who had proved to be faster. There was a harsh wind on this particular day, in which Lloyd had to shield his eyes to avoid the sand. Strangely enough, he couldn't really focus on that right now, only on Jay and Claire, whom he hoped were okay.

However, once getting a full view of the fight occurring down below, Lloyd was sure that Claire and Jay were anything but okay.

The blue ninja lay hopelessly on the ground, limp and unconscious, next to a dent in the wall.

And Claire was in pain, being held against the front entrance by her neck and gasping for breath that the sandy air couldn't provide. It was a shocking picture, and as they briefly made eye contact for a fraction of a second, she mouthed something. Whether or not it was a message to him or her attacker, Lloyd couldn't tell.

Before Lloyd thought about what he was doing, a glowing orb of energy was swirling in his hands, aimed directly toward Elvira, who wasn't letting Claire go. But he was angry at the enchantress, as this was his family she had injured, something he had told Claire that he wouldn't stand for.

And his shot was lined up perfectly... before something crashed into him, pushing the Green Ninja to the ground. He had missed his shot.

Furiously, Lloyd scrambled to get back up, only to see Claire on the ground... and Elvira gone.

She was gone. Again. After everything they had done to get there... it was all deemed a waste of time. there was no telling what would happen now that she was loose again. And Lloyd dreaded to think of how it was his fault. He made a promise and it was his fault she was gone.

The boy cursed, too frustrated to be relieved that Claire was okay, and turned around to see Zander getting up from the ground.

 _Of course._

The boy needed _someone_ to blame. After all, perhaps Elvira would've been caught in time if Zander hadn't interfered. Lloyd curled his fist, willfully and angrily, sending it towards Zander. The attack knocked him back, and the former assassin felt the side of his face, looking up towards Lloyd harshly.

"Are you _serious_?!"

Taking Lloyd by surprise, Zander fought back, swinging his own fist, in which Lloyd caught.

" _You let her get away_!"

Zander's reflexes kicked in, and he swung his arm against Lloyd's, twisting the boy's arm and kicking him in the chest to shove him back.

" _You were going to hit Claire!"_

" _She WOULD HAVE_ DIED!" Lloyd cried indignantly, charging full force at Zander- an attack he couldn't defend in time- which sent them both falling off the side of the building. Fortunately, the Green Ninja caught himself and Zander last minute, using his Airjitzu to drop safely, before having the air knocked out of him.

Zander's hands were tightly gripping Lloyd's throat, causing him to cough uncontrollably.

" _YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"_ Lloyd choked on his words, slamming his fists into Zander's arms in an attempt to make him let go. But the Green Ninja underestimated Zander's strength, and he weakened underneath the assassin's hold.

His vision started to blur a second later, and all he could see was Zander's blurry figure above him as he lost all capability of breathing entirely. His heart pounded desperately, begging for circulation, and there was a strange ringing reverberating throughout his head. Lloyd's energy faded, and instead of trying to get free, they started to fall as soon as his eyes began closing.

But suddenly the weight was flung off him in a second, followed by a fierce flash of dark light, and a nearby scream. A strange chill ran down his spine, something he knew he didn't like, and something dangerous. Lloyd rolled over onto his stomach, clawing the cement as he tried to catch a proper breath, as the feeling lingered. He felt sick and fumbled to position himself on his knees, coughing up sand.

Zander groaned right next to him, trying to regain his balance and eyeing something behind Lloyd.

The boy gazed upwards a moment later, meeting the eyes of Claire, who looked beyond pained and distressed, with a murderous look in her eyes. In her hands was something that frightened both boys; the use of her magic, no longer silver, but a twisted black. The sight of it gave him that feeling again, and Lloyd wanted nothing more than this version of Claire- a more terrifying form- to disappear.

The girl looked at her hands a moment later, tears pooling in her eyes, before running over to Lloyd, who couldn't support himself any longer. The Green Ninja collapsed on the ground in time for her to catch him. She said something, with that same wounded look from earlier in her eyes. She looked so sad. He wanted to say something to her, but the dizziness caught Lloyd off guard, and the boy felt himself finally go faint.

* * *

 **Uuuuuggggghhhhh. I did it. Freaking** _ **finally**_ **.**

 **Soooo... update on the side fic, hehe. I may have maybe sorta accidentally deleted it xD And since Fanfiction is a %#$ &, I can't get it back up! Believe it or not, I **_**do**_ **actually have something written for it. It's just... not done. I keep going back and forth between chapters for that side fic, a fic I have about Harumi, and this one lol. Eventually, something will get done, but seriously, with school and all, I keep drawing blanks. I think for the side fic, the two ideas I'm constructing are ColeXCake and Jaya, which I** _ **really**_ **think people will like, so... yeah. Stay tuned. Once I get the issue fixed.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who fav/followed this story: HRyanS, KaijuBoy455, ladyaqua03077, and Flora Of The Elementals (someone I believe I forgot last chapter). I feel really bad if I leave any of you people out, so please forgive me and correct me if this is the case. I want things to be equal, but sometimes there's just too many names that I lose count. That or maybe I had written an author's note at night and was beyond tired. Again, I apologize xD More thanks to everyone who reviewed: LloydLuvr, sunny, ZaneLoverFan88, LLOYRUMIFAN, Wolf33, and Crazy cupcake589. Love you people ^.^**

 **LloydLuvr : Ey, no problem. Yes, the fluff xD Glad it came across well. I'm starting to lose hope in my ability to write fluff ever since my doggo rejected me. It hurts, man. **  
**Kai and Claire definitely are more closely knit, which is a relief for me. I want a more thorough "family dynamic" among the characters to bring them to life a little more. Lately, it's just all about Claire, which makes time with the other ninja kinda thin and dry. Luckily, I had a wake-up call a while ago and decided that I don't wanna be a decent writer anymore. This is happening lol.**

 **sunny : Eh, thanks for reviewing anyways lol. Thanks once again, though!**

 **ZaneLoverFan88 : It's grin-worthy material, actually. Everyone loves a spontaneous kiss along with sibling banter that is totally not flirting. Thanks for the review!**

 **Wolf33 : 1) I had already written that Aura part before you commented lol. Thanks for the advice, though, but, she's laying low for a while. You definitely will see more of her sometime in the near future, but for the sake of the plot, I can't reveal too much about said "futures" other than everyone could potentially die xD Lloyd and Claire have to bond some more before she makes more of a grand entrance to the story. Just a litttllleee bit longer, kay? Also, thanks. I'm thrilled that you really enjoyed reading DH ^.^ Fics on this site can get addicting, so, I assure you, you're not alone lol. I hope you stick around, cause I guarantee, this won't be something you wanna miss ;D **

**Crazy cupcake589 : UPDATED**

 **Please have a great holiday season, everyone!**

 **~Rain**


	46. Chapter 46

**Winter break is heeerrreee, folks :D But, y'all are probably only gonna get one update cuz... youtube. Duh.**

 **So, I'm gonna be a fangirl for my other fandom (Marvel) right here. There is this AMAZING movie that had awful trailers that honestly didn't do the movie justice. I've seen Into The Spiderverse two times already and am soooo ready to go again. Like, I kinda wanna make a whole essay on how awesome it was. It could beat Infinity War in my opinion, if you like the childish parts of it. The animation was gorgeous, the storyline and character development were glowing. If you're a hater, go away, cause you don't know what you're talking about. Just... UGH. Go see this movie.**

 **But, I also built up my HYPE for this new Ninjago stuff! All the mini episodes were lighthearted, and those TRAILERS were just... AMAZING. I'm probably gonna die before this movie/season/whatever airs.**

 **Anyways lol, shout out to a newer supporter Midnightmoon35. She's super nice and just started writing on here recently. I have a lot of faith in her ability to grow as a writer and am extremely glad to have her as a supporter!**

 **Here, I reintroduce another OC that we haven't seen for a while and one of my FAVORITE little guys on Ninjago ;P And, I totally ship them, cause I can. Also... Aura makes her grand entrance. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _No! Don't shoot!" She cried, trying to get up from where Elvira knocked her down. Everything was starting to hurt in this useless fight, and she had a feeling her sister was only dragging this on to make the pain last._

 _The sorceress kicked her stomach, in which Claire couldn't muster the energy to block. She screamed again, trying to reach for her sword, but failing. Elvira grabbed her by the throat instead, holding her up against the wall and squeezing tighter by the second._

 _Claire gasped uncontrollably._

" _Please!"_

" _I've waited too long for this," Elvira grumbled, clenching tighter. Claire's legs thrashed helplessly beneath her, while her hands clawed desperately._

" _They're coming..." She choked, trying to regain her breath to finish. "They'll kill you."_

" _Let them," The girl, growled. "See what I care."_

 _Claire wanted to agree. This girl only continued destroying her life; ruining her childhood, targeting her happiness, threatening her family. Today, she had gone over the edge. It was frightening to watch, and seeing her sister crush Jay in just a fraction of a second absolutely killed her. She hated Elvira more than ever now, and she had to admit, maybe it would be better to just..._

 _If she wanted to... Claire felt like she could do it right here._

 _But she couldn't. It was a strong and strange feeling of remorse in the back of her head for a criminal who had proved that perhaps she didn't have a soul anymore. The murder was practically hanging over Claire's own head if she let Elvira live and escape._

 _But she_ _ **couldn't**_ _. Claire wanted her sister to live. Elvira hadn't walked the line the right life. There could still be something out there for her. That was worth a greater deal more than a well-deserved death._

" _I-I'm sorry," Claire continued. "I didn't want-"_

" _I don't want your apologies!" Elvira hollered, now using both hands to choke her sister. It started to work. Claire could feel herself starting to lose consciousness, falling back into a void of pain and darkness. Black started to creep into her vision, a result of her dizziness and lack of air._

" _I-I'm sorry..." She said once more, knowing that she truly meant it._

" _Shut-up!"_

 _At that point in time, she could see him. Just an outline of his figure, but she knew it was him. Lloyd and Zander were up on the roof, watching, and unable to truly help._

" _S-Sarah..." Claire said, breathing too heavily. "Sarah regretted it, Elvira."_

 _There was a light in the distance; whether a figment of Claire's imagination or real, Claire didn't know. It hurt. First Spinjitzu Master, it hurt. Her eyes burned with tears. Her head pounded. Her heart was beating too many beats too fast._

" _What?" Elvira faltered, hearing the name of her mother in a different way._

 _The light was growing bigger, and Claire tried to manage one more word._

" _Go!" She gasped._

 _Elvira faltered for a second, before sweet relief of oxygen flooded Claire. The Silver Ninja was dropped onto the pavement, hardly with any consciousness to spare. There was yelling up above her, and the girl rolled her head to the side, trying to see where her sister went. She was gone._

 _ **Let me take control for a while.**_

 _Claire felt something weird happening to herself, as she was mentally dragged back into a shadow of comfort. This was a place of calm healing, and the girl was happily reluctant to rest there. Claire was too exhausted to argue now._

* * *

"Breathe in," The doctor said, holding his stethoscope to her chest. Claire did so to the best of her ability. It was still slightly painful in her chest area, and her throat had been nothing but sore ever since, but... Claire thought she was getting better.

He moved it, rubbing the metal over her back to check her heartbeat, before drawing away.

"Recovering well, it seems."

"Very much," Claire replied, placing her hands in her lap.

"The x-rays came back successfully. No internal damage was done, however, you nearly fractured a bone in your wrist. Your body is in extreme shock. I'd advise taking it easy for a few weeks before getting into too much activity."

The girl nodded, though it was likely possible she'd step back into her normal routine in less than 'a few weeks'. Wu tended to be very demanding with training, even with injuries. She vaguely remembered Lloyd telling the story of how he had fought the final battle with a broken ankle.

"And I wanted to discuss... _other_ issues regarding your health."

 _Oh_...

"Yes?" She asked, nervously.

"You have a fever of one hundred and three degrees, Claire."

Gosh, she couldn't get a break. The girl had just checked this morning, and now the doctor was pressing her about it.

"I'm aware," she said.

"I assume you're taking medications?"

Claire nodded.

"If it continues, please, don't hesitate to seek help. It could be the average case of a common cold, especially around this time of the year, but you could be experiencing symptoms for something more serious."

She nodded again.

"Anything else besides the fever?"

"Um... headaches. That's about all."

"Fatigue? Loss of appetite?"

"Yes... to uh... both."

The doctor sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face.

"I can possibly get you more secure medication with the signature-"

"That's really not necessary," Claire interrupted, fearing the information that could possibly leak into her family's knowledge. As far as they knew... she was in perfect health. And Claire didn't want to give them any reason to think otherwise.

Plus... she had a small sense of certainty that this was no ordinary sickness. She had been taking all kinds of medicine for days, and yet, no change was visible. Nothing this doctor could provide would help.

It was only going to get worse.

"Alright. But I will need you to come in for one more checkup tomorrow before I send you off..."

* * *

After her own examination, Claire walked back into the waiting room, where Cole and Kai were waiting for her.

"Doing well?" Cole asked.

The doctor nodded, gesturing for them to come into a more private room. The three Ninja followed, nervous about the _other_ results.

"Claire is recovering fine, however, will need to come in tomorrow for a final checkup."

"Great," Kai grinned, nudging her arm.

"As for Jay..."

The doctor paused, looking over his checklist. The three exchanged uncertain glances, all of them hoping for the best. Three days later and Jay was still out, and it would be a change of pace to receive better news than what they had received thus far.

"Five broken ribs, two cracked, and mild bruising, but all that aside, we think he'll be fine," The doctor said, looking up again "We're keeping him sedated, just to let him heal before letting him handle the injuries."

 _He'll be fine_ , Claire had to assure herself.

It had come as a shock to the young girl to find so much destruction at her feet, including Jay's nearly lifeless, crumpled form next to Lloyd's unconscious figure. She almost couldn't remember what had happened with her sister and her magic. But Zander looked so crestfallen that it was only right to assume the worst. Thinking about them and their endless fighting didn't help her.

But then there was Jay, whom Claire couldn't possibly help.

She sat down in a nearby chair, unbeknownst to her friends, and slumped her shoulders, blocking out all her senses for the time being. Claire didn't want to be here anymore. It was sickening to think about; how maybe she would be the one putting people in hospital beds. Or worse... graves. The hospital haunted her sanity, and she sought comfort elsewhere.

 _ **You need rest**_ , Aura spoke simply, as Claire tuned out for a bit.

 _I'm not sure_.

 _ **You've been putting your responsibilities off for too long, including your own health. Claire, you need rest.**_

 _I have too many things to worry about._

 _ **You're in denial. It's not good for you or for me.**_

 _Denial of what, then? You have all the answers, don't you?_

 _ **Save for a few things, yes. And I can help you. Your future is full of endless possibilities.**_

 _Whatever you have in mind for my future, Aura, is something that I don't want._

 _ **We're destined for greatness, child. If you don't accept my help now, then forever hold your peace. Right now, you're damaging both of us.**_

Claire wanted to know what the future was like. Was it all bad? Could it be good?

Aura's words lingered, but Claire shut her out for now. She could feel the Other's disappointment and annoyance, but the girl couldn't care less at the moment.

It seemed that she was almost too unaware of her surroundings, as when she tuned back in, Kai and Cole were addressing her. The doctor had left by now, and the only people left in the room were them.

"Huh?"

"We asked if you wanted to make any more stops..." Kai said. Claire knew him well enough now to identify concern.

"Yeah, sure," Claire shrugged if only to seem a little more normal and less worried than she was. "I'd be down."

The girl stood up, sticking her hands in her pockets. She started walking down the hallway and to the elevator, looking down at the ground as she went. Kai and Cole joined her a moment later, waiting for the door to open. They stepped inside with no hurry in mind, and Claire sighed.

"You sure you don't wanna go back? It's almost one," Cole asked, breathing in the silence. "Nya wanted to make lunch today. I bet it'd be good."

Like she cared about quality food at the moment. Claire would do just about anything to avoid going back to the Bounty. It had been that way ever since they had gotten back from Kryptarium. She would always find little excuses to leave- whether for grocery shopping, 'fresh air', or for errands. And in that time, Claire was happy to say that she had achieved _zero_ contact with two certain individuals.

"Claire..." Kai started, reading her thoughts again. Every minute she spent with him, Kai had proved himself to be quite handy in some situations. He understood her and her ambitious, reckless nature. It didn't matter that he could never understand what she had been through... Kai was connected to her on a deeper level.

Thus, the Red Ninja knew what she was avoiding. She wanted to glare at him to stop trying to push her beyond her limits but smiled instead.

"How about we pay a visit to _Skylor_?"

Kai frowned, unamused, but not opposed.

"You can't argue with Chen's Noodle House, Kai," Cole said, turning toward the Fire Ninja.

"I'll argue with Chen's Noodle House," Kai grumbled. He pulled up the hood on his jacket once the doors opened again, and the other two did the same, wanting to make it to their new destination without setbacks.

Kai looked behind his shoulder for a second, glancing to make sure Claire was still there. She gave him a thumbs up.

"We should probably take the subway instead of the fun way, huh?"

"And what's wrong with the fun way?" The Silver Ninja huffed.

"Oh, don't think we aren't aware of doc's orders," Cole smirked. "You're on leave, Claire. Big time."

"And then once Jay's out of here you two will be spending _lots_ of time together," Kai added. "Just to avoid any more... incidents."

" _And_ you _bet_ Wu will be told as such," Cole finished, looking a little too smug.

Claire scoffed. "Are you _relieved_?"

Both Cole and Kai chuckled, avoiding direct contact.

"Oh, come on! You actually don't think I can handle it, do you?"

"Handle what?"

"This _job_!"

They had reached the door without casualties, however, instead of continuing, Claire parked herself near the entrance, staring the two boys down.

"Claire, stop being a kid," Kai deadpanned.

"I'm being a kid because I wanna be," Claire argued, sticking out her tongue. "And you'll be answering to my fist and bratty attitude if you even _think_ about telling Wu."

"Okay, Claire, look at it this way," Cole started, rolling his eyes. "You came to us homeless because your village was burnt to a crisp, the first mission we carry out with your company you nearly died in a flaming building, and not to forget _Lloyd_ nearly died, you almost died in your sleep, you nearly got kidnapped by a fake Green Ninja, your sister almost succeeded in shooting you with an explosive arrow, there are a dozen other times when you nearly got yourself killed, you went missing for a few days when we were searching for the elementals, and three days ago you just narrowly escaped suffocating to death. Can you see our concern?"

"No?" She shifted all her weight onto one leg, propping out the other, and crossing her arms.

Yeah, actually, she did see the concern. Claire often wondered about it too. The prophecy hadn't even happened yet and still _death,_ or quite simply the threat of it, followed her around everywhere.

But, honestly, she was being babied enough. Claire was doing her job years before these guys even encountered Wu. She was a Ninja, and she knew without a doubt that if she was hit, she was going to keep getting back up. A mere product of her training.

"Keep an open mind, Claire. We want you to not nearly die for _once_."

 _How come nobody makes a fuss out of Lloyd's incidents?_

 _ **They've seen what he can do. They have no idea what you're capable of. All they've seen are those moments where you have to be rescued.**_

 _But... I'm more than that._

Claire frowned; a little hurt, but not mad. This was her family, and they were annoying, however, they did care.

But Claire promised herself that one of these days, she was going to be a real hero.

"The subway it is."

* * *

Skylor was usually more of a reserved type. However, when seeing the three Ninja enter the restaurant, she practically glowed.

"Nice to see some of my favorite customers."

"Nice to see one of our good friends," Claire smiled.

"And to eat delicious food," Cole added. They all had a good laugh.

There wasn't much activity going on in the Noodle House, so they were seated where they pleased, and talking louder than usual. Of course, Cole made frequent trips to get more food, while Kai would often repeat taking a few bites of something, going to talk to Skylor, and coming back. Meanwhile, Claire was left looking at her quirky friends in amusement, whilst picking at a bowl of rice. It was actually the only thing she could stomach.

Eventually, the little bell of the door rang, and some new customers entered. Quickly, the three ninja- though spread out- responded accordingly, pulling up their sweatshirt hoods to avoid attention.

After a few incidents of being recognized, Claire was probably the most terrified of the screaming and constant need for autographs, more so than everyone else. Jay told her it was worse for her because her title was one of the most significant. Nya told her it was because she was pretty. Cole told her it was because she did amazing work for the public. And Lloyd said it was because of her charming personality. Claire really had no clue what made her so appealing.

What she did know was that she wanted to avoid it.

It was the voice of a little girl that convinced her to peek around the booth. An adult was standing near the register talking politely, while two children began running around and playing a game of what she assumed was tag. To her surprise, she recognized that girl.

" _Psst_." She whispered, scooting to the end of her seat that was closest to the walkway. " _Emma_."

Upon her name being called, the spunky blonde whom Claire remembered turned around, gasping as Claire took off her hood.

" _Oh my g-o-s-h..."_ She muttered, pulling her friend over to where Claire sat. " _Claire_?"

"I haven't seen you in so long..." Claire grinned.

"That's okay. I've been having lots of fun! Oh, and..." The little girl pushed her friend in front of her, smiling ear to ear. "I need you to tell him that you are real, and you know me."

The boy Emma was with was fairly small with shaggy brown hair that fell shyly into his eyes. He was wearing a purple coat with a greet shirt underneath and had one of the most adorable smiles Claire had ever seen.

"Um... hi?" She waved.

"Are you _actually_ the Silver Ninja?" he asked.

"I believe so," she smiled, holding out a hand.

"Super cool," he breathed, widening his eyes. "Is Lloyd here?"

"This is Nelson," Emma laughed. "We go to school together! And he's a big Green Ninja fan."

"You're cool too," he added. "But Lloyd is, like, _awesome_."

"Yeah, I guess he is," she answered thoughtfully. "But, he's not here. Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay," he said. "I met him once. It was really amazing. He actually called me an honorary ninja."

"Which is stupid," Emma said, frowning. "Why am _I_ not an honorary ninja?"

"I guess you'll have to ask Lloyd," Claire laughed. "I'll talk to him about our available slots. Maybe then we can see about making you an honorary member."

"You better. I got you two together." Emma grinned, in her ecstatic childlike way, before that expression fell short. She angrily grabbed Claire's face in between her tiny hands. "You two are still together, right?"

Claire remembered how Nya once told her how the process of "shipping" worked. And how most of the public favored Nya and Jay as a couple as opposed to anyone else. Thus, it wasn't _as_ surprising to her anymore that people cared about her relationship with Lloyd. Apparently, they were quite popular.

And she didn't want to let these little kids down.

She gently pushed away Emma's wrists, internally struggling to give them an answer. She and Lloyd hadn't felt the need to tell the public. The topic had just never made its entrance. Would she really break their hearts now, when they were looking at her like them being together was practically a fairytale?

"Ummm... it's really complicated."

"You're not together anymore?" Nelson asked, maybe a little disappointed.

"Well, not exactly." She pursed her lips. It was kind of hard to think about, and definitely hard to explain. "Lloyd and I... we're just... _almost_."

"Almost?"

She smiled. "Yeah. _Almost_. Almost nothing... almost something."

"Is Almost a good thing?" Emma asked.

"It depends on how you look at it," Claire explained, sweetly. "It's better than nothing."

"I hope it all works out," Nelson said, with some actual hope in his eyes. Emma nodded along.

"I... hope it does too," Claire admitted, finding that she wanted to go home. Claire _did_ want it to work. And she wanted things with Zander to work. After three days of avoiding them... she found herself desperately wanting to go back to her two boys.

* * *

 _She watched the flames first, which seemed to be going in slow motion. They danced a weary dance, and slowly inched along to spread its destruction._

 _And then she saw the sky. It was clouded- a dark kind- and swirled around a midpoint. This was one heck of a storm, and Claire was in the middle of it. The earth was shaking, lightning was striking, and she froze, unsure of where to go._

 _Until Claire saw Kai._

" _Run!" He yelled, pointing. She followed his finger, finding nothing but fire in the way. But when she looked back towards him, a wall of flames suddenly shot up, separating them. Claire was caught in a circle of scorching heat, that was slowly closing in on her_

 _She knew it was only a dream, but the heat burned like this was a reality, and the girl looked to him, desperate for an escape. He had the same amber eyes, except only saddened. He looked exactly like Kai would. Her friend, teammate, honorary brother... until his expression changed._

" _Monster!" He screamed as his face contorted with fury. He threw a handful of fire in her direction, and Claire dodged it, nearing the tip of a different flame and crying._

" _Kai! Help me!"_

" _Look what you did!"_

 _And she did. She saw the fire. She saw the lightning. It was chaos... and she was at the center of it._

" _I'm not the source. This wasn't me!"_

 _She wanted to call out to him, but the wind was blowing fiercely, and Claire was struggling to form words. The fire, however, wasn't affected. It kept inching closer... and closer... and Claire assumed that she'd have to jump._

 _The Silver Ninja took haste, rushing through the hotter than normal fire and collapsing on the ground, pinching her skin._

" _Wake up!"_

 _It didn't work._

 _Kai drew his sword, angling it to strike, and Claire rolled out of the way._

" _It's just a dream!" She screamed, beyond agonized._

" _You're a monster!" Kai hollered again, slamming his sword down a second time._

" _Please!" The girl cried, dodging again. "You know me!"_

" _You're not the girl I knew," Kai said, darkly, holding the sword to her throat, and pushing her chin up. "Not anymore."_

 _Claire grasped at the ground around her, finding a rock. And out of fear, she threw it, preventing him from slitting her throat. Kai grunted, moving his hands to his face where he received the blow, and while she had the chance, Claire rammed into him... unaware of the consequences._

 _As she did so, Claire watched in horror as Kai fell right into the flames, which engulfed him immediately. And she screamed, preparing to rush back in and get him out. But the lightning struck one final time, creating a force too strong for her to resist. She slammed into the ground once more, watching through teary eyes as her friend burned alive._

 _ **"Oh, you poor child,"**_ _A faraway voice laughed. Her surroundings began washing away; the fire, the earth, the storm, the lightning, the screams... and the pain. Claire looked around in utter bewilderment as she found herself in a new place. A dark void of silence and calm._

 _She recognized the presence of something else._

" _Aura?"_ Claire called, shakily standing up from where she had been laying. " _How did you do that?"_

" _ **This is my domain, dear girl. That was a vision, and as your Master should have taught you, they can be controlled."**_

" _No. H-He didn't tell me that."_

" _ **As it stands, there's only so much a mortal can teach you."**_

The Silver Ninja was in shock after such a dream, and she felt sick. But the darkness started to enclose her, like a blanket of warmth and comfort. It was like being held in the firm hands of someone who cared, and Claire closed her eyes, letting herself relax and forget.

" _ **Reside here tonight. Your company is a rare occurrence."**_

" _It's so... nice... here. I want to come here every night."_

" _ **In due time. You still have much to learn about yourself and your powers. If you really train yourself, all the bad visions will go away."**_

" _Are there... any good ones?"_

There was silence. _**"Not the kind you profoundly desire."**_

" _Oh... So... Lloyd really is going to kill me, then..."_

" _ **It's probable, though not entirely possible. Some, such as your Master, believe there is only one potential outcome, as far as prophecies are concerned. There is truth to that, but not entirely. A prophecy is vague for its own reasons. They are given to humans as gifts, however, they only predict the most likely future."**_

" _ **Take Lloyd's prophecy as an example. It was not explicitly destined for him to open the Serpentine Tombs. Because of his own choice, the events that followed and his encounters with the ninja made him a likely candidate as the Green Ninja. Although, his roots did help with the choosing. However, had he not, it was most likely possible that Kai would have held his current title."**_

" _Kai?"_ Claire laughed, already falling back into ease. _"I cannot see that."_

" _ **It is a little silly, I do admit. But take my word for it. I've been looking into your futures for years. There are some futures where you die. Some where the boy dies. Some where you both live, but grow to hate each other... and, of course, some where you both pass. Not to say any of those are set in stone. There are many different threads of futures that go on for eternity, and every small choice that is made can affect the future entirely."**_

" _So... it's possible I don't die?"_ The girl said, hopefully. It was an uplifting thought, and she brightened at the possibility.

" _ **Down a much darker path..."**_ Aura explained. _**"As I said; your prophecy only predicts the most probable option. There happens to be an... artifact that can... change the odds."**_

" _What artifact?"_

She could feel Aura's knowing smile. " _ **Worry not about it right now."**_

Claire yawned, too tired to argue with Aura. Instead, she relished the silence and calm of this place. It had come to pass that Claire didn't mind Aura's presence in her mind anymore. Though the entity was vague and confusing... she was helping Claire in ways that she couldn't even comprehend.

But yet... the dream and its possibility still haunted her, even in her time of peace.

" _Aura?"_

" _ **Yes?"**_

Claire frowned. " _I need you to answer an honest question."_

" _ **Of course..."**_

" _Why do I kill my friends?"_

" _ **I think you must consider that perhaps it isn't you that murders your team."**_

" _Then what will happen? And how can I avoid it?"_

" _ **I'm... afraid I can't tell you..."**_

" _But you can. You know the answer. You just don't want to tell me."_

" _ **... Correct. But I assure you, you won't like the outcome me telling you leads to."**_

" _But does it prevent my friends' deaths?"_

" _ **It could. I can certainly tell you but do understand that you will find an enemy you don't want to have soon after. I wouldn't wish you to keep such knowledge."**_

" _I need to know. Please... you have to tell me."_

Claire couldn't see Aura... but she could feel her near. The cold that surrounded her 'companion' circled around Claire, observing the tired girl, before stopping to face her. _**"Then let me tell you once more that you are capable of many things. Your powers, as you've noticed, have taken on a different form."**_

" _And... what am I capable of?"_

" _ **There is a darker side to each element, as well as light. The Green Ninja is a direct descendant of the First Spinjitzu Master; the creator of all Ninjago. And from the very beginning, he's been linked to the golden weapons and the elements to which they embodied. Deep inside, Lloyd can harness the power of creation. You are his equal... his destined rival. You two are connected because you quite simply hold the balance."**_

" _Destruction?"_

" _ **You know little about your history. You have roots deeper than you can imagine. Darker roots in which they cannot understand. And with it comes great power. If you can't control it... it will consume you entirely."**_

" _My powers, you mean. That's why they're out of control? Is that what happened at Kryptarium?"_

" _ **Yes... and no. Child, your powers are only strengthened through your thoughts and most importantly... experiences. You've found horrors in your past that weaken you and make the influence over you stronger. Through your anger and your passion, it can find ways to take control over you."**_

" _And... it's poisoning me."_

" _ **Precisely..."**_

Claire's mentality slowly slipped as the realization had been made. Claire felt like she was suddenly dropped, falling endlessly, before landing on a rough platform that she couldn't see. In front of her... Aura was no longer a voice. She had a body... a shadow of a form that looked exactly like her except with glowing silver eyes.

Like hers were becoming.

" _It's you."_ She breathed in shock, staggering backward a few paces. _"You're the thing that's doing this to me. IT isn't controlling me... YOU are..."_

" _ **I am the manifestation of your powers. And when the Awakening comes, this body and your powers will soon be mine, and you will be nothing more than a girl trapped in her own mind, just as I've been forced to sit here while you run freely."**_

" _You lied to me! I trusted you!"_

" _ **Your own mistake, actually. I'm surprised you didn't connect the dots sooner. I've been damaging you every day since you were chosen as the Silver Ninja. And, I've been plotting my reign since."**_

" _You'll die along with me before you get to hurt my family."_

" _ **The exact thing I've been working to avoid. As I've discovered, Lloyd too is slowly withering away, and all that'll be left to finish him off is a perfectly timed moment and a knife. As the boy is the only person who stands as a threat to my plans, the prophecy will cease to exist."**_

" _I'll tell him. I'll warn him."_

" _ **But you won't. You've ruined too much, and the event a few days ago allowed me much more access to your body. As far as your family will ever know, you are simply dying."**_

" _ **And, deep down, I can see that you desire his affection. Do you really think he'd love you if he knew? Be honest."**_

" _You already know my answer."_

" _ **Grow closer to him as you will. Once I gain more control, you'll get to experience how it can come back to haunt you."**_

" _Zander got rid of you when he took my memories away. He can trap you again."_

" _ **It's cute that you think I will go as easily as last time. You've been allowing me to grow and expand. This time, I have my own defense."**_

Aura made a show out of closing her fists, smiling dangerously as Claire's body contracted, and she screamed.

" _ **You're running out of time, Silver Ninja. And so is your family. You'll find that I NEVER make empty threats."**_

" _And you'll find that I have so much more of a fight in me than you think!"_ Claire wailed, trying to seem strong even though right now all she wanted to do was curl up and die. Anything was better than this pain, the betrayal, the distrust, and the threats hanging above her friends' heads. Claire would do just about anything to escape.

Through her tormented cries that Aura's power brought, Claire felt herself jerk awake, drenched in cold sweat. She felt a hundred times worse than when she had fallen asleep, and she felt her forehead. It was burning hot.

Claire didn't care if she woke Nya up. Instead, she ran to the bathroom, flicking the light switch and twisting the knobs on the bathroom sink. She brought the cold water to her face and even as it brushed against her burning skin, no amount of relief was received.

"I'm screwed," Claire muttered to herself, stopping the flow of water and looking at herself. She had taken off her colored contacts that she had bought a while ago. Her assumptions were correct. With every passing minute, here once warm, brown eyes were changing color. The sickness made sense now. So did the headaches. It was only getting worse.

And she didn't have a clue how to stop it.

"I'm so, so screwed."

* * *

 **Yeah, more screwed than you know girlie xD**

 **I hope all of you had fantastic holidays, and if not, I'm sorry. Here's a chapter.**

 **People have been bugging me about Aura for a while, so here y'all go. Everything's been connected, all that's left to do is find the fricking Heart of Destiny (Total spoiler, that's what this fic is mainly named after! xD In case it wasn't obvious lol) and the drama can come to an end. Also, Claire's gotta get her boy situation figured out. It's ending so soon guys :( I've got, like, two pages left on my outline.**

 **Fluff is coming up next chapter and maybe some Clloyd. So, stick around and it'll probably be worth the wait. Finals are after this week and that's gonna be one heck of a something. I suck at Honors English (who knew? Lol) and I'm mostly worried about how THAT will go.**

 **Oh, and I'm better.**

 **Thanks to** **Midnightmoon35** **for fav/following :D I really appreciate it. And thanks to those who reviewed:** **ZaneLoverFan88** **,** **LLOYRUMIFAN** **,** **legocameragirl** **, and** **Midnightmoon35** **. You guys are great ^.^**

 **ZaneLoverfan88: Aw, thanks ^.^ I am feeling a lot better and luckily well enough to cook up a chapter in, like, ten days.**

 **LLOYRUMIFAN: Pft, finals are already down the drain for me lol. The only ones I think I'll study for are my Chem and French exams. Like they expect me to study for every class xD And thanks! Glad you liked it.**

 **LCG: Mlp and Fantastic Beasts? We got a real fangirl right here xD I totally support!**  
 **My action sequences though? Good? Wellll... isn't someone being sweet ^.^ Thanks!**

 **Midnightmoon35: Aw shucks, high praise indeed. Glad to hear you enjoy my little addition to the fandom. Can't say much about Zander and Lloyd at the moment, but I'm sorry to say you might not like it if that's the case lol. And, yeah, I always respond to my viewers, just because I appreciate them. No problem xD Good luck with your stories!**

 **I don't know if it's rushed or not, but it looks like it's done, and ready to post. Have a great day/night everyone and I'll see ya next time!**

 **~Rain**


	47. Chapter 47

**There was something about this chapter that I absolutely despised, and you may be able to spot where it all fell apart xD But it's been more than a month and I was itching to update. So, I put all my pickiness aside and plowed right through this.**

 **I really don't know what this fic has come to anymore. It's feeling dry to me all of a sudden and I'm going crazy trying to fix it. I still love it, though, and am planning to finish it as soon as I can so I can start on the next part, but my mind just kept taking a break. Once I hit around 2,000 words, it just all** _ **stopped**_ **. Every week I'd probably write a few lines before giving up (Not very ninja-like of me hehe). Hoping for the best here, though.**

 **I actually had a lot of time to myself to attempt to get this done. The snow has been crazy! In my area, we pretty much got about three straight weeks off due to extreme cold and snow. It's now almost March and we're still patching things up after finals. Like I said... absolutely crazy.**

 **On another note, there's four new Ninjago episodes (All of them were amazing!) and now Netflix has all 9 seasons of Ninjago, so I've been binging. Also, it's the month of hype movies ;D There are so many new movies that are releasing, and I honestly can't wait to get out and see them! Maybe a few can kick my inspiration.**

* * *

Stumbling through the streets of Ninjago City as a wanted criminal with no home nor allies to aid her, was a lot harder when she knew her enemies could be hidden anywhere, waiting for Mallock's command to brutally murder her. One wrong step, and she'd find herself backed into an alleyway. Someone would eventually find her... but maybe Elvira deserved it. She wouldn't be mourned.

 _I'm sorry..._

Her sister's words hauntingly echoed throughout her head, in the most painful and guilty way. Elvira hated Claire... she always had. She hated her now too, even though the Silver Ninja had given her those few seconds of notice to escape. She'd be living behind bars for the rest of her life if it wasn't for Claire.

Claire always had to be _good_ though. Elvira hated it. First Spinjitzu Master, she hated it. Elvira could have died! She _should_ have died! But _no_ , Claire saw some _good_ in Elvira too.

 _I don't deserve freedom. And I didn't need her believing in me. I wanted to rot!_

 _I hate you, little sister... but thank you._

Elvira had never been so hungry in her life. And cold. And positively lonely. It was probably like this in the underworld too... but that was when she had Mallock as her mentor. And the skeletons at her command. And Zander...  
Well... he never really loved her anyways. But Zander always kept her going. Even if he didn't really know it.

And now she was alone, lost in a big city, with no food, no money, no shelter. She was potentially the most dangerous criminal among these streets, but her actions had made her hopeless.

She didn't know where she was going, but her feet carried her along various sidewalks, wearily eyeing the man in front of her. Perhaps she could steal something from him; a small sum of money to cover her for the night. Or at least buy some food. The girl knew she had to keep a low profile, and that meant keeping the stealing to a minimum.

Elvira was that close to doing it, until seeing a few unfriendly faces across the street. Three ninja, one of which was Claire, were walking towards the subway entrance on 5th and Grand, laughing, as per usual. The sorceress froze, wondering if perhaps this was it for her. But they passed without giving her a single glance, making her anxious heart beat with relief.

To avoid any close calls, Elvira ducked into a shop, rubbing her hands together upon finding warmth embracing her.

 _Where should I go? Maybe if I find the right person, I can somehow make it somewhere else. A tucked away village, far from the Ninja's eyes, maybe._

 _What if they find me? What do I do?_

Kryptarium was her worst nightmare. What was she _thinking?_ She'd never be able to last a day without them dragging her back to that horrid, awful, place of solitude.

Her panic might have made too much of an impression, as when Elvira started focusing through her teary eyes and worrisome thoughts, she found a hand on her shoulder, pushing her to sit.

"I'm- I'm- I'm sorry," the girl stuttered, drawing her clothing closer as she shuddered. "I'm lost..."

"Oh, to be _lost_ but never _found_ ," the woman in front of her chided, bending down to her level. It was indeed an old lady, with a prickly demeanor gleaming in her indigo eyes and gentle touch. "I can assure you, that you're in the right place."

"Wha-What?"

"I've been expecting some company for a while now. You are looking for someplace to stay, yes?"

"Only for a bit," the girl shook her head.

"I don't offer anything for free. Especially for people who've been causing trouble their whole lives, they can't even look responsibility properly in the eyes. But if you can work... I might be able to make arrangements."

"How...? You... know me?"

The lady cackled, moving to sit beside Elvira.

"I know those who want to change. Are you one of those?"

Elvira blinked, a little uncomfortable. This woman struck her as odd, and if her instincts were telling her anything right now, it would be that she was _trouble_. Getting involved with this lady would get her dragged back into the mess she was trying to escape. No more Ninja. No more Claire. She wanted to start over entirely. To get far away from what and where she was.

However, Elvira had a knack to ignore her instincts.

"I... do... want to change. But I don't want to go back."

"You see... you never forget where you came from. However, as I've found... the first step of change is to look forward."

The old woman stood, offering a kinder hand to Elvira.

"But... I don't know how," Elvira stressed, shaking her head.

"Figure out who you want to be, girl. And then figure out who you owe it to. You never walk through life alone."

 _Claire..._

" _Okay_..." Elvira nodded, looking up at last. She nodded again in confidence, taking the grey-haired woman's hand. "Okay."

"You've got a long road ahead of you. And the path to recovery is not easy. I have faith in your abilities, however..."

What was this feeling? This swelling... _happy_ feeling in her heart at those words?

 _She has faith in me?_

No one ever had faith in her. Except for Claire.

"My sister," the brunette blurted with the sincerity she had been lacking during her lifetime.

The woman nodded, with a dreary and downcast look in her eyes. "Is in grave danger..."

"That thing in her head. Mallock talked about it. She's going to die."

 _Like I said she would. Like I hoped she would._

"Not if I've planned correctly."

"What?"

She smiled. "In three weeks exactly, the event will occur, yes. But if that clever little girl can make the deal, the sky will open... and what comes through it is something I will need you to find."

"What kind of something?" Elvira asked, oddly. This woman was beginning to strike her as... ominous.

And vague.

And something... surely, ultimately... dark.

"That's... up for interpretation," the lady chuckled a bit.

Elvira suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was walking right back into the disaster she swore to avoid. She knew she was going to regret this.

Apparently, the path to redemption wasn't going to be easy. But, perhaps by the end of it, something better would present itself. Whatever this old woman had to offer was a risk worth taking.

* * *

Lloyd was at the brink of collapse with this issue. At this point, this was his last straw. Zander was being a coward, trying to hide from him for this long. And it was starting to get on his nerves.

Yes, he had a very _strong_ dislike for Claire's brother in the beginning, and honestly was still in the mood to personally throw him into a volcano. That didn't change the fact that his relationship with Zander was starting to become more urgent; something he absolutely couldn't leave unresolved much longer if he wanted _any_ chance at winning Claire back. Both boys had shown their true colors... and that left Claire stuck in the middle of a decision that he didn't want to force upon her.

If only for _her_ sake... Lloyd would _try_.

However, it seemed Zander was not thinking on Lloyd's level.

Zander was actively distancing himself from the Green Ninja, avoiding any and all contact with him. It was like he wanted them to be mortal enemies, and Lloyd was only more determined to set him straight.

It was how to go about finding him that proved to be the major problem.

Lloyd _tried_. He was alert all day, ready to approach the boy at the first sign of him. But no signs were shown, and Lloyd was left- for the fourth day in a row- feeling as guilty as ever.

Finding that his search for the day was running dry, Lloyd's resolve pushed him to try again later, in which he carried himself to the game room in order to find someone. His keen hearing, however, picked up tears of distress, and he stopped at Claire's bedroom door.

" _I just- I really miss him_..." Someone was crying. Through the muffled cries, it was hard to hear who was talking, but it sounded like a girl. Either Claire or Nya.

Suddenly curious, he crept closer to the door, placing an ear on the wood to try and hear more.

 _They'd kill me if I was caught._

If there was one thing Lloyd Garmadon knew, it would be that you _never_ spied on girls.

"I miss him too, Nya," Someone else said. Lloyd recognized the voice as Kai's, which surprised him, though it shouldn't have. "But he's going to be okay, remember? Back to good old Jay in no time at all."

" _I can't- I can't remember the last time I talked to him. He was always asking to take me somewhere, like, on a date. Considering all these circumstances, I would just say no, but... I haven't even been with him one on one in forever. Maybe he thinks I don't care!"_

Nya made an awful wailing sound into the cushion he assumed she was holding, and suddenly... he felt guilty for eavesdropping.

"Nya, Jay would never think that. It's just one of those issues that'll pass just as quickly as it came. We all have those." Kai said soothingly, "Things with me and Skylor aren't so hot either. It's getting sort of hard to stay in touch. I really wish we could be closer, but... you know how it is. And _Cole_..."

" _What's wrong with Cole_?" Nya asked, worriedly, temporarily distracted from her own sorrow.

"Poor guy. When he had to take Seliel back to Nom, she asked when she'd see him again. He, well... he didn't know. Skylor and I at least know what we're waiting for... but Sel and Cole weren't even together. She suggested maybe moving on with their lives... that kinda broke the dude."

"That's... _horrible_. I really... I really couldn't tell."

Lloyd felt... betrayed, almost. Why hadn't Kai told him about Skylor? He thought that they would be able to share anything with each other, especially after Lloyd opened up about Claire. And why didn't Cole say anything about Seliel? Was he really so wrapped up in his own problems that he was that clueless about his teammates?

"Now Claire's acting up again, as per usual."

"Don't remind me. She's _awful_ , Kai. You know, I'm really trying with her, but... I just don't know. It's getting kind of annoying at this point, and I really want my _friend_ back."

"I feel the same with Lloyd. He's been freaking out so much that I'm always tempted to tell him maybe... maybe he's not cut out for that thing."

Lloyd swore he could almost feel some physical pain as Kai said that, and his body tensed.

 _Does he really think that?_

Kai told him he should do this. Did he secretly believe that Lloyd wasn't able to maintain a special relationship in his life?

"Then we're on the same page," Nya's voice dropped in a saddened manner. "I want things to be like normal again, Kai. Maybe... maybe before Claire even got here."

The girl physically reflected everything Lloyd was feeling after listening in on something that he probably shouldn't have. Lloyd felt as heartbroken as Nya sounded, and he hoped that Nya really didn't mean that.

 _She's Claire's friend. She's supposed to be helping her..._

 _Kai's supposed to be helping me..._

It seemed that both Kai and Nya had lost faith in something... and Lloyd had to wonder if any of his teammates still doubted him. The Ninja team had a strong bond, strengthened after every struggle they faced. Lloyd held onto that bond for a vast majority of his life. It was the only thing he ever really had.

How much of that bond was a lie?

More hurt than he already was, Lloyd backed away from the door in a silent fit of anger and distress, trying not to let the siblings' words discourage him. Sure, things weren't too bright right now. But Lloyd had a task to complete, and, at least for now, he was going to stick to it.

No matter what Kai thought of his abilities, Lloyd was determined to make _something_ right.

Or, maybe that was his thought process after leaving that hallway and finding somewhere else to go. However, Lloyd certainly didn't expect to _finally_ find Zander sprawled across the living room couch _sulking_. He stopped in the doorway, debating all the courage he had previously acquired.

Zander obviously wasn't happy, for whatever reasons Lloyd couldn't fathom. Approaching now would be like stepping into a minefield. Dare he risk it?

 _Not cut out for this sort of thing._ Lloyd mentally mocked Kai's words. _If this'll work, it should give me something to laugh about._

The Green Ninja wasn't trained to be too vague. He started the rehearsed speech with, "We need to talk."

Really, no reaction was gained. Zander hardly looked up, only cursed under his breath once Lloyd made his entrance and hiding his face with his arm.

"No."

Typical, really. Though Lloyd didn't like it, it seemed Zander was just as stubborn as Lloyd. It wasn't very long ago that Kai was pressing him to talk and he downright refused. At least until the Fire Ninja got him going.

Mature and older or not, Zander was just a regular guy. A regular guy who was upset and _probably_ meant _no_ when he said _no_.

Lloyd, although extremely frustrated, had reason and resolve to back him up this time, which pushed him to enter the room and try again.

"No, I don't think you understand that by 'we need to talk', I mean we are _going_ to talk, whether you want to or not. Because _I_ care about my relationship with Claire and am going to do what it takes to make it up to her."

"Well _good_ for _you,"_ the boy grumbled in response, "but I said no."

"You know, if you _really_ cared-"

"Oh don't give me _that_."

"about Claire, you'd be willing to talk things out too."

Zander, equally aggravated, stared Lloyd down. Neither of them budged

"I'm her brother. What makes _you_ think that you have any significance in her life and can tell _me_ what I should be doing for my sister."

"Because I _am_ significant in her life," Lloyd argued, worked up in a manner of seconds. "Yeah, crazy right? I love Claire and am not going to sit around while she's upset with me. Upset with me _and_ you."

Zander huffed, shaking his head. "Biggest lie I've ever heard."

"Excuse me?"

Zander stood as well, positioned slightly taller than Lloyd and _possibly_ a little more threatening. "You're _rude_. You're _controlling_. You're insecure, inconsiderate, _unreliable_. You honestly expect _me_ to _sit around_ while you parade around here like you deserve her?"

Ouch.

Lloyd hadn't heard the truth delivered that abruptly in a while now. It stung deep down, but really... maybe he had it coming. He'd had his jerk moments in the past two months, and ever since realizing this, it was all he could think about.

Lloyd had come to avoid any more fights. But Zander wanted to throw around words. Well... challenge accepted.

"I don't suppose you do either, then."

Zander scoffed, nearing an unamused laugh.

"I'm the one who could ruin you. _I_ call the shots."

"You know what's funny?" Lloyd smiled assertively. "You thought it was all _good_ to stroll in here, claiming to be her brother, and demanding respect from _me_ even though you've done nothing for her."

"Educate yourself, Garmadon," Zander said, hardly appalled. "I've done everything for her."

"Really? _Really?_ Then if you're so generous, why keep this up? She's _hurt_ and that's on _us_."

"It's on _you_ ," The brunette retaliated. As an act of built-up bitterness, Zander shoved Lloyd back a few paces, to which Lloyd scowled.

"I'm not fighting you. I came to talk because we need to sort through this problem."

"The only problem here is you," Zander pushed again. This time, Lloyd pushed back.

"You wanted to be part of this family. This is a team, and like it or not, we are too."

"Shut up."

With a harder shove, Lloyd stumbled backward, nearly tripping. He clenched his fists.

"You know, Zander, we can help each other."

Zander went in for an actual punch. Luckily, Lloyd narrowly ducked out of the way, grabbing Zander's exposed arm and wrestling him onto the couch.

"Get off me!" the blue-eyed boy grumbled.

"I will once you listen to me!"

"I don't need your stupid help!"

Lloyd grunted with each effort Zander tried to make in getting away. The older boy wasn't muscular by any means, however, that didn't mean he didn't put up a good fight. Each blow hurt as much as the last, but Lloyd pulled through, knowing that serious things depended on this interaction.

"Are you done?" Lloyd sighed, once Zander's thrashing had died down. He made a mental note not to bother Zander again when it was clear he was upset.

"Fine." The former assassin mumbled. "Just _let go of me_."

Lloyd loosened his grip on Zander, and the boy shoved the Green Ninja's hands away, glaring at him.

"That whole spiel wasn't necessary, you know."

"This whole thing wasn't necessary. But I'll give you props for persistence. You have five minutes to convince me why I'd want to work with _you_."

Lloyd had to smile just a bit at this. At least Zander was willing to hear him out now.

"Look, we both want the same thing..."

Zander narrowed his eyes. "My _sister_ is not some _prize_."

"Bad wording," Lloyd corrected himself, nervously. "I just meant that we both have a goal, and that's to gain Claire's affection. And recently, we've only viewed each other as a setback."

The brunette didn't say anything, nor did he show any signs of significance. Lloyd wasn't exactly a social type, but he knew enough about body language to know that this was his cue to continue.

"I've done a lot of thinking, and... um... well, I can kinda see where you're coming from. My dad made a lot of mistakes in the past, but that never changes the fact that I miss him. If I could have the chance of getting him back again, I'd take it. And... um... Claire's lucky to have that chance. You're her family... and she deserves that."

"And?" Zander cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm _sorry_ ," The Green Ninja finally said, though not entirely enthusiastically. "Seeing as I'm not a _saint_ myself and have done some _pretty_ stupid things in my life, it was wrong of me to judge you. I'm sorry."

The boy he was addressing seemed to be calculating a move, analyzing Lloyd with extreme intensity.

"What are you doing, Lloyd?"

Lloyd was a little shocked to be put in the spot like that. He thought he'd done well, racking up some emotional apology to seem legit. But Zander was smarter than that. Lloyd hadn't been a hundred percent honest with his sincerity.

He tried to save the situation.

"I'm the guy who makes his living off fighting for a cause. I throw around a few punches and then make peace. No exceptions in this case either."

"But that's not what you _really_ want..." Zander pushed harder. Lloyd shrugged, even more nervous. "You could care less about _peace_ and her well-being. You just want Claire back."

"That..." Lloyd let out a breathless laugh with a light blush, realizing he'd been caught for real, "uh, _is_ the ultimate goal, yeah. But, you know, I think we should be able to act... I don't know... civilized?"

Zander groaned again, coming to a full circle around the couch before sitting down, head balanced in his hands.

"And say I _do_ decide to help you?"

Situation saved. Kai may have thought Lloyd was a lost cause with the issue, but at least Lloyd still had his persuasive skills.

With a light grin at the thought of this _working_ , Lloyd situated himself next to the boy. "Listen... we both matter to Claire. If _any_ of us wants a chance, we're going to have to show her that we can... get along." The brunette cringed, obviously a little bitter at the thought. "So what do you say?"

Lloyd could almost feel the tension in the situation from every breath and movement emitted from Zander to the dead silence that still had yet to hold an answer. He hoped- really hoped- that Zander agreed to this, or else... what was the point? It really wasn't fair to Claire... she deserved to be happy. There was no way he'd take that away from her. If he and Zander couldn't make things work, Lloyd really would have to say goodbye.

It seemed like a lifetime passed before Zander finally shook his head, which confused Lloyd. Maybe Zander didn't quite catch on to the urgency, or perhaps Lloyd hadn't explained their predicament thoroughly enough. Whatever the case, the Green Ninja hadn't been mentally prepared to hear the word.

"...No."

"No?"

 _That can't be right._

"What do you mean _no_?"

"I mean _no._ Nice try, but I have my doubts."

"Oh come _on_ ," Lloyd cracked, standing up in distress. It was too late to keep his cool by now, though he thoroughly regretted letting Zander know how desperate he was. "You're seriously saying no? She's going to hate us for the rest of our lives!"

"She'll hate _you_ for breaking her heart. She'll be fine with me for being a good, protective brother."

"You-" Lloyd tried swallowing his annoyance, about ready to actually throw a punch. "You know what? I take back everything I said. You are _single-handedly_ the _worst_ person I've ever met."

Surprisingly, Zander threw his head back in laughter. Not a fake kind... a real laugh. Something Lloyd didn't think he'd ever heard from the blue-eyed boy.

Despite the predicament, Lloyd almost laughed too. However, his pride kept him from showing the same amount of humor, and the blond covered his near-smile with a scoff.

"I mean it. I really do."

"That was awful."

"Well," Lloyd gesticulated his arms in the air, at a loss for words, before bringing them down again. "It's _true_."

Zander chuckled, eyes gleaming with a sort of genuine amusement, looking so normal and relaxed that Lloyd almost couldn't recognize him. The Green Ninja could almost swear that Zander was _actually_ smiling.

"Alright, Garmadon... well played."

"Pardon?"

Zander flicked a piece of brown hair out of his line of sight, sitting back on the couch comfortably.

"You have terrible insults."

"Okay?"

"And I _agree_ to your offer."

 _Shut up._

"You're kidding. Two seconds ago you said nice try... now you're okay with it?"

Zander shrugged, avoiding direct eye contact. Now Lloyd really was confused. Was he _embarrassed?_

"I figured I can at least give you a shot. You're irritating to no end, pretending to be perfect and _bleh_ with your snotty attitude-"

"-Okay, well-"

" _But_... even you get agitated sometimes. Especially when things don't go your way."

Partially offended, Lloyd tried to see where this was going, only to realize that this was done intentionally.

"You said no on _purpose_."

"Just to get a reaction. It was pretty funny."

Unbelievable. Lloyd had been seconds away from going hysterical all for Zander's enjoyment of his obvious flaws. This was not a good day.

On the bright side, however...

"So you're _really_ in. We're ending it with a truce? No more fighting?"

"First Spinjitzu Master, I can say _no_ if you want."

Lloyd put his hands up defensively.

"Nope. We're good. We are good."

Zander shot him one last small grin before going completely straight-faced again.

"Just to be _clear_ , though... you and me are not friends."

 _Then we're thinking on the same page._

" _Noted_ ," Lloyd nodded, turning tail from the outcome of the conversation. Some issues just never ceased to confuse. All he could do was hope that the boy's words weren't a threat. He sure didn't trust Zander _completely_ , in fact, scraped together enough faith in humanity just to approach him, but he was willing to bet that Zander could potentially be loyal. Especially to his word. He seemed to care enough about Claire for this to work.

Finally relieved of his guilt, Lloyd walked away, feeling more refreshed than he thought would be possible, wondering what to do now. Having stopped Mallock- he recalled Zane repeating the name at some point- the ninja were left waiting around for the next disaster. And without some drama to keep him busy, Lloyd too fell victim to boredom. He supposed talking to Wu wouldn't h-

The Bounty swayed harshly, causing him to lose his balance. Lloyd landed on the wooden floor with a thud, accidentally hitting his head, and unfortunately for him, the fall sharpened the lingering ache from the fight a few days prior. He groaned, dizzily sitting up, only to come face to face with someone else who fell.

Claire held her head, possibly a result of the same dizziness Lloyd was experiencing, reaching to gather a pile of papers before noticing him. She blinked unsteadily, drawing in a sharp breath.

"Uh... hi." Lloyd started, looking at the papers she had dropped, among which was a book. The sight of it gave him a bit of a shiver followed by a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Hi," She replied, peering at her mess, before wordlessly scrapping it all back into her arms.

The blond stood, holding the wall for support. Claire didn't say anything beyond that, only clutched her things closely, ducking her head.

"How are you feeling?" Lloyd then asked, out of desperation. Really, this was the first time he'd seen her since the incident in Kryptarium, and call him crazy, but The Green Ninja was pretty sure the girl was avoiding him. That would be his fault, though. He had been such a jerk.

"Oh..." Claire shrugged. "Just got my last checkup over with. Should be fine in no time."

"And Jay?"

"He... he's doing the best he can."

Claire's tone dropped, matching her worn out, tired eyes. Lloyd couldn't even begin to imagine how awful she felt that Jay wasn't here, knowing he was in the hospital because she couldn't help him. And knowing that _she_ had nearly suffered a worse fate.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Eventually," she agreed, shyly.

Lloyd felt awkward standing here with her. A few nights ago, they were laughing and talking like normal. But somehow Nya had been right. Claire _was_ different. Sure, he had noticed her sadness and seriousness over the past few weeks, but deep down she was still the fun and lighthearted, sweet girl he'd come to love. Now... it was like all signs of life had been ripped out of The Silver Ninja, leaving her drained and miserable.

"Um... what've you got there?" He redirected the conversation, suddenly curious about the papers. But mostly the book...

She bit her lip. "Just... some stuff I was reading up on."

And there was that feeling again. Lloyd was especially good at noticing when things were being kept from him. And there were a few important details that he knew Claire was intentionally keeping to herself.

But, once again... that was none of his business. He decided not to ask any further, in fear of pushing her past her comfort zone.

Claire cleared her throat, raising her head a bit.

"I was heading back to my room."

It was a simple statement with a simple meaning that Lloyd understood quite well. It meant that she didn't want to be bothered.

"Okay then," the boy said, stepping aside. She regarded him warily, however, finally pushed past, walking hurriedly to her destination, papers in hand. Once again, he wondered what she was up to.

"She is not well," A firmer, robotic voice informed him. Lloyd turned to see Zane approaching him, analyzing Claire's retreating figure with the same concern Lloyd felt.

"What do you mean?"

"She has a temperature of one-hundred and three-point eight degrees. And it has slowly been increasing daily."

Lloyd, though his suspicions were now confirmed, was still slightly shocked. Claire was doing just as badly as he thought. He had known about her continuous headaches and could even assume that Claire was having trouble sleeping. But now an increasing temperature?

What was the pattern here? How did everything connect? The sickness could explain why the girl was unable to summon her dragon...

But no. The dragon was linked to fear, and Lloyd knew it. He could see it in her eyes as she looked at him for the first time in days. Claire was scared of something big...  
And he had a feeling that her getting sick had something to do with it.

Lloyd was determined to figure this out.

"I'm worried," He admitted to the Master of Ice.

"As am I..."

Lloyd sighed, facing Zane fully.

"Can you tell me if it gets worse? I know it's personal... especially if she isn't telling anyone."

"I assumed you had already guessed at something like this. You are usually quite observant."

"I have. But thanks for confirming it."

Zane nodded in contempt, brows slightly furrowed. "I will be sure to inform you of her condition if it worsens."

"Does Wu know?"

"How would he not?"

There was truth to that. For as observant as Lloyd was, Master Wu was ten times more so. He saw things. A lot of things.

Maybe he'd know what was going on.

"I know we're all worried," Lloyd started, voice low. "If it's been going on for a while, which I think it has... it's not anything normal. But let's keep this between us. At least until we can figure out a what... and a _why_."

"Agreed."

Zane gave him a final nod, his task of informing The Green Ninja complete, walking back in the direction he had come from. Lloyd was left standing alone, running through the information in his head. It was all so confusing, a mystery that had been going on for a while now. Possibly for as long as he'd known Claire.

Surely it had something to do with the prophecy. If it did... maybe he could stop it. He just needed a cure.

His phone vibrated quietly in his pocket, snapping him out of his thoughts. He answered the call, blocking out all of his signs of distress.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **I don't even care anymore. It's** _ **done**_ **, I'm** _ **posting it**_ **, and I'm** _ **done**_ **xD Guys, this chapter has me drained and I really don't know why. It's annoying to me how it took forever for this to get done, but whatever. Hopefully, you still enjoy it even if it's bad.**

 **I'm rushing through this author's Note just because I'm running low on time lol. In any case, thanks to all those who Favorited/Followed: Daisan781, London201516, and frostydrake15. And more thanks to those who reviewed: ZaneLoverFan88, Wolf33, LloydLuvr, and LLOYRUMIFAN. You guys' support is what really keeps me going sometimes ^.^**

 **ZLF88: Claire is the danger-prone one, I guess you could say xD That's why she and Kai get along great! And she's stubborn because... plot xD Thanks for the review!**

 **Wolf33: Glad you're enjoying her character! I try to make her seem villainous and slightly "human" in terms of being annoyed lol. She'll certainly have more of a part here soon. And, yeah, I think Zander did get a little out of hand when fighting xD But it's alllll good now. Or, you know, until things get tricky.**

 **LloydLuvr: Forget Claire... Lloyd is definitely more confused xD He'll figure it out soon, and so will she. And yeah, it is really tough to say that DH is coming to a close (but with my update schedule it could drag out for longer than necessary xD), but I'm actually more excited for the second book than you think! I've found a way to make it based entirely off S8 (with my own spin, of course) fun stuff! Thanks for reviewing ^.^**

 **LLOYRUMIFAN: Sorry to hear about the headache, but thanks for dropping a review anyways ^.^ Every bit of support helps.**

 **Alright, guys, I'm leaving it here. Let me know what you think!**

 **~Rain**


	48. Chapter 48

**I'm back! Gosh goodness, no more two-month breaks for the life of me.**

 **But, good news, I've already constructed the first five chapters of Book 2! So, two weeks after the last chapter of DH is uploaded, Book 2 will begin, and at least for the first bit, I can guarantee one update per two weeks. So, yay, a regular schedule!**

 **Kinda makes me wanna finish DH as soon as possible lol.**

 **I also decided that I might as well share the playlist I've been using for the entirety of this fic. Usually, when I write, I go to my playlist first and find a good song that might be on repeat for a while lol. So, if that interests you, check out the link in my bio, should you be in the need inspiration, or are simply curious. Hopefully, it does the trick.**

 **Fluffy sadness in this chapter, just to warn ya. It's nothing too extreme, but DH has been lacking some fluff for a while. I've been missing it xD**

* * *

Curling up on her bed had never felt so wrong before, and Claire fought feelings of dread for the sake of getting this over with. The paper was scattered around her, with Cassie's journal in the middle of it all, practically screaming with mystery. And danger.

 _ **You aren't getting rid of me with these, dear girl.**_

All day Aura never ceased to remind the girl of how trapped she was, and how close she was to being a prisoner in her own mind. Claire didn't care what Aura thought. Aura didn't know everything. She _could_ fix this.

 _Watch me._

 _ **I admire your spirit. Among your many flaws, this one works well.**_

Claire inhaled a painful breath, finding her head once again pounding with no end upon the clock marking noon. The girl should have been getting used to this. It happened every day... but she hadn't. Her skin burned, making sleep oh so tempting. But the bed haunted her sanity. Claire knew what would happen as soon as she fell asleep. It wasn't going to happen this time.

 _ **Denying your needs? I thought you were smarter than this.**_

 _I'm not denying anything. I'm defying it. I'm not falling victim to your torture methods again._

 _ **Arrogance.**_

She was sick of it. Sick of the secrets, sick of the crying, sick of dying. Angrily, Claire reached for the diary, fingers hovering over it. It had come to this point many times before, and Claire always hesitated.

This diary was her past, and possibly her future wrapped up in a series of words and thoughts from her real mother. Whatever was in here had a bit of Claire in it too. She was scared to find out whatever truths this held.

Drawing in a calmer breath, Claire grabbed the small book, gently laying it in her lap and opening it. Not looking. The pages felt smooth against her fingers, and Claire could almost feel the weight of the secrets they held.

After a moment of recollecting herself, she gained enough courage to continue, scanning the page and finding a single word in the process.

' _Cassie'_

 _My mother..._

All at once, the diary felt more comforting and delicate than ever, and Claire held it closer, imagining her mother sitting at a desk, writing words upon words in a journal she probably thought no one would see. Cassie felt more real at that moment.

Claire was more curious than she thought she'd be, and she flipped to the next page, marveling at the artistry of her mother's work. But not just the smooth and careful strokes of the handwriting; no... the words.

 _Poetry... this is a poem._

Claire looked over the entire page, skimming through the words.

 _This is all poetry._

A piece of Claire's mother became more personal, and Claire felt a bit closer to Cassie knowing this.

 _ **Flip a few pages**_ , Aura instructed. There was something weird about her voice as if she were basking in anticipation, waiting for Claire to find something.

Though entirely reluctant to do anything Aura said, Claire felt the same anticipation, grabbing a handful of pages and flipping at random.

Suddenly, the flow of words stopped, and something fell out the pages, catching Claire's eye.

A small piece of paper, old and frayed, lay on the bed, facedown. Claire picked it up, examining it.

It was a picture.

In that moment, Claire had to wonder why she _ever_ thought Sarah was her mother. The woman had Elvira's brown eyes that somewhat resembled Claire's own, but beyond that, the resemblance ceased.

But _this_ woman. The woman in this photograph felt so right that Claire could just tell that this was the person who'd given her life. Cassie was just simply breathtaking. She wasn't overly gorgeous... no, she looked like any normal girl. But there was something about her soft smile and eyes that meant a world of difference.

And while her mother radiated life and spirit, the man next to her was nearly opposite. Everything about his appearance was dead: dark hair, pale skin, indigo eyes. He seemed pained and gripped Cassie's hand like it hurt in that very moment to be alive. But that smile reflected hers perfectly, and it was examining closer that you could just tell that they were in love.

The family she never had.

How would they look if she were in that picture? Would her father's worn eyes become brighter whenever he saw her? Would her mother's smile be even livelier with pride?

Somehow, Claire felt robbed.

Discarding the photo, the girl looked to the journal again, starting from a random page. Endless sketches were staring right back at her with footnotes to match. Claire eyed charts of ingredients, research about the realms, elemental powers... her mother's handwriting was no longer free and graceful. It was rushed, as if frustrated with the results.

The poetry had transformed into notes, and the notes were looking for answers.

As the writing became more desperate, the words appeared more jumbled, colliding in Claire's mind until she couldn't read anymore.

And among the rest... something stood out.

 _Oni._

The word made her shudder with familiarity, but Claire couldn't remember ever hearing it. It was like fate was singing the word, and she already knew that she didn't like it.

 _ **Oni... Beings from the First Realm.**_

 _That's... ominous. What were they?_

 _ **They liked to keep their secrets close. They didn't care about peace. Call them... bringers of doom.**_

 _You almost sound intimidated._

 _ **If you weren't so foolish, you would be too.**_

Claire huffed, flipping the page.

This one explained it.

' _Day 1 of recording: Continuous headaches. Have been occurring for a few weeks. Treated with healing tea.'_

' _Day 3 of recording: No results.'_

' _Day 4 of recording: Noticeable fatigue. More headaches. Twice a day.'_

' _Day 16 of recording: Tea has stopped working. Slight fever. Doctors say temporary.'_

' _Day 18 of recording: Noticeable change in fever.'_

' _Day 19: Fever of 100. Doctors still say temporary. Lost appetite.'_

' _Day 23: Stopped breathing in sleep. Increase in fever.'_

' _Day 27: Major exhaustion and fatigue. Won't eat. Increased fever.'_

The notes of whatever illness- vaguely similar to Claire's- continued on for at least another month or two, from what she could see, becoming more frenzied the more in went on. Claire felt slightly sick as she realized what this was.

Sarah said her father had died, and her mother went into labor soon after.

Whatever this illness was... it had killed her father and had worked its way to Claire.  
These were Cassie's notes. The ones she scribbled down day after day, whilst trying to research _anything_ to stop it from claiming his life.

In the end... nothing must have worked.

Claire looked back on the research, taking in each subject. The word _Oni_ kept reappearing over and over until it was all she could see. The Silver Ninja became dizzy all of a sudden, shaking her head.

 _I thought I was dying because of YOU. How had my father suffered from the same disease?_

 _ **Oh come on... make the connection.**_

 _Bringers of doom? Is it... a curse?_

 _ **Possibly worse, I suppose. The Oni were at constant war with the Dragons; beings of creation. They held the opposing power.**_

 _My element. Destruction. H-How...?_

 _I... I inherited their power._

Suddenly... it made sense.

 _I got my element from an Oni._

 _My father was one..._

 _ **Clever girl.**_

 _ **It's a dangerous thing, being human. Poor Anthony had simply tried denying his Oni blood, even attempting to banish it at some point. That came back to haunt him. He loved a human girl, fought to stay human and died for it. Because the being in him was too strong to withstand a completely mortal form.**_

 _ **Your humanity is your own demise. You are your own demise.**_

 _Explain it to me. I want to understand._

 _ **If you wish.**_

 _ **A cross between a mortal and an Oni had never been done before. Genetically, it couldn't have worked. You- we- were split in two. You remain to be the human half, while I am the inner Oni, stuck in your head since infancy. As you have grown, as have I.**_

 _ **Anthony, months before passing, had attempted to rid his body of the darkness within him. Over the years of knowing Cassie, whom he had foolishly fallen for, he'd been overseeing research, wondering if it was possible to separate himself, leaving a human form and destroying the Oni.**_

 _It didn't work..._

 _ **The experiment went wrong. While successfully splitting himself, he also found it was impossible to destroy the power he held, and through separating it, it began to kill him.**_

 _ **The sickness is a mere result of your Oni bloodline, as it was for your father. The fight between the two halves weakens your body, and eventually... you die. There is no cure.**_

There was no cure.

That hit her harder than Claire had expected.

But she embraced it. Her death had been anticipated for years. She tried not to let it get to her.

There was no cure.

 _ **You know... I was starting to like you.**_

 _You don't have to lie._

 _ **I speak truth. Though I want my own body and revenge... it will be lonely.**_

 _You have a messed-up version of friendship. You take away everything I have, keep me from peaceful sleep, remind me every day how I'm going to die... threaten the boy I love._

 _ **Unfortunate, really. It's just the way it has to be, now. There used to be futures where they all lived, and I didn't have to force you out of your own body. But... well, we've come a long way.**_

 _I hate you with every fiber in my body. That won't ever change._

 _ **If you want me to be a villain, I can certainly play the part and go through with the threats.**_

" _Well why don't you_ ," Claire growled aloud.

 _ **The suspense and self-loathing are more enjoyable.**_

Aura chuckled in her twisted, disgusting way, and Claire huffed once more, throwing the diary to the floor. The taunting laughter echoed through her head, and Claire held a pillow against her ears. No result.

 _You're already killing me. LITERALLY. Just leave me alone._

For once, Aura was generous, offering Claire a few moments to think in peace.

There was no cure.

Claire chucked the pillow away from her face, too angry and distressed to care about _anything_. She wanted to scream. She wanted to punch something. No, punch some _one_.

There was no cure.

Claire wanted Jay to be here, so she could yell at him for almost dying. She wanted to yell at Sarah and Elvira for being so cruel. She'd yell at Zander for lying about _everything_. And _ohhhh_ the things she'd say to Lloyd.

There was no cure.

The Green Ninja was so _innocent_! Everything about him was just so _charming_ and _infatuating_. He had doomed her, without even knowing it. Now, she was just another one of the stupid girls that fell for Lloyd Garmadon. And she'd _die_ in the worst way possible because of him; knowing she'd never have the future she wanted.

 _ **This part is also very entertaining. Perhaps I don't need to kill him myself.**_

There was no cure.

Claire sighed, coming to terms, once again, with the inevitable fate.

On the nightstand beside her bed, an object glowed in the afternoon light, and Claire looked to it bleakly.

It was Cassie's necklace; the silver emblem that still had yet to hold any meaning. She held the small thing in her hand, trying to imagine the history behind it.

The journal would probably tell her. But would she ever have the courage to pick it up again?

Claire dizzily shook her head, setting the necklace down again. She felt sick all over and over.

She

Wanted

Out

As if knowing the routine already, Claire lay down fully on the bed, waiting for the pain to kick in.

It did. The stomach aches were new. They lasted an hour.

* * *

It was probably his heightened Ninja instinct that made him expect an emergency. But, of course, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Ninjago City was in for a lovely day today. The light flurries of snow had stopped, bringing sunshine and a chill to the air, to which Lloyd was grateful for. Without delay, he soon arrived at the tea shop, examining the building for any signs of danger, before it dawned on him that he was being paranoid.

The Green Ninja hadn't spoken to Mystake in a while, actually. She was a strange woman whom he had come to know after being possessed by Morro. Wu had been concerned with his mental health after the incident and had sent him in Mystake's direction. The old woman had kindly offered him tea back then, and they sat as she told stories about his father.

It seemed so long ago that Lloyd had said goodbye to Garmadon. Sadly... it seemed history was repeating itself.

"Hello?" Lloyd called, stepping through the door of the small shop.

Instantly, Mystake's head poked out from behind her curtain leading to the back room.

"Young Garmadon!" She shuffled to her place behind the front desk. "So good to see you again."

Lloyd smiled as the woman greeted him, surveying the room once more for an issue. His nerves were slightly on edge, for whatever reason... but it seemed Mystake wasn't bothered.

"If you don't mind me asking... Is there a reason you called me here?"

Mystake chuckled, lifting a cup to one of her plants to water it.

"Is there a reason you _came_?"

Lloyd blinked, utterly bewildered. Mystake had her own knack to ask confusing questions, much like Wu's riddles.

He didn't answer.

Mystake, sensing his troubled mood, lifted a brow.

"It's been a while since you've come around. Tell me, how has that girl been? She's quite the beauty."

Lloyd lowered his gaze, picking at the leaves of a different plant, thoughtlessly. Being around Mystake was probably the only times he got to slouch and be distant. It felt nice, after everything going on. "Yeah... she's... good."

Even he didn't believe that. Not for a second.

"Ah, young love," the lady knowingly mused, setting her cup down. "I've witnessed quite a few of those in my years."

Lloyd didn't even try to deny it, though, to a certain degree, Lloyd worried that he was painfully obvious. However, arguing was too much work, making it a pointless cause. The Green Ninja simply nodded his head, moving to pick up a small teacup.

"Sometimes I think I really don't know her."

He said this without really thinking, though far beyond the issue at this point. Lloyd didn't know why he had shared that with a woman who couldn't possibly understand the complications of their relationship.

"Perhaps she might feel the same about you."

Lloyd flipped the cup over in his hands, starting to fidget again.

"She _knows_ me. She knows she can trust me."

Mystake cackled. "The human mind has many extremities. Do not assume you know how she thinks. That girl is starting to accept her life. Maybe you should start giving her something else to accept."

"And what's that?" Lloyd asked as the woman had begun to pique his interest. A word or simply anything... he just needed a solution. If Claire wasn't going to come to him for help, he couldn't make her do something she didn't want to do. It wasn't his business, though he really wished it was.

"Be a dear and grab that box for me," Mystake changed the subject, nodding toward the top shelf behind her. Lloyd inspected the shelf, puzzled as he found that there were several different boxes littering the space.

"Uhm... which one?"

"I suppose you'll have to choose..."

Skeptically, Lloyd walked behind the counter, eyeing the different array of tea boxes.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes. Just get it for me."

The boy bit his lip, reaching for a small one tucked away behind two other boxes, pulling it out. He peered at the label curiously, before handing it to Mystake.

"You picked the right one."

"What-?"

She snatched the container out of his hands.

"You never know what someone's looking for until _you_ look. You have good instincts. _Use_ them."

Lloyd stared, trying to fathom the meaning of her words. Wordlessly, he nodded, knowing there was a lesson to be learned.

Mystake, ever the enigma, smiled one last time, writing a note and stringing it to the box. She then handed the items to Lloyd. "Give these to your uncle, once you return. And tell him he's welcome to stop by when he sees fit."

"You-You called me here to pick this up?"

"Did I?"

The door to the tea shop opened at that moment, diverting the woman's attention to the potential customer. But, Mystake threw a wink in his direction before greeting her clients. Lloyd half grinned in return, thankful for whatever advice she had given, and looked down at the items in his hand.

The day was only just starting.

His phone started ringing.

* * *

"So, this might be the real deal this time."

"Real deal, how?" Kai asked, holding a piece of pizza above his mouth, looking ready to eat the thing whole.

Nya pulled up the map on the giant screen, on which were several marked locations.

"We may have stopped Mallock, but that doesn't mean we didn't stop the people he'd associated with. The warehouse we visited was one of many locations filled to the brim with some of Ninjago's wanted."

"Well shoot," Cole grumbled.

Nya furrowed her brows, clearly upset. "Zane and I have been doing some research and have reason to believe some popular businesses are involved in the crime ring." She crossed her arms and sighed. "Sorry to say that we're gonna have our hands full."

Lloyd squinted at the map, recognizing a few of the places. "Well, what are they doing? With that many people involved in Mallock's cause, there's gotta be a goal."

Zander cleared his throat, and everyone turned to him. "When I was under Mallock's... _influence_... I may have overheard something of that sort."

"Ha!" Kai laughed, mouth half full with pizza. "That's _gold_. We've got our own spy!"

"My apologies, then. Mallock never told me much. I was always obliged to do what he said no matter how much information had been given to me."

"Well _shoot_ ," Cole repeated, grabbing his own slice.

" _But,"_ Zander continued, running a hand through his dark brown hair, "I had reason to believe he was looking for something. A _magic crystal_ or something." He shrugged, leaning back against the wall. "Whatever it is, he's been looking for a while. I doubt he'll find it."

"Better to be safe than sorry," Lloyd said. "Zane, in your free time, see if you can narrow down a list of artifacts that Mallock might be interested in. Nya, I need you to get a lead on where they'll be next..." He addressed the rest of the group, minus Claire, who hadn't shown up. "In the meantime, I want to lead a small group down to the previous warehouse to investigate... any volunteers?"

"Nya and I will be meeting with Borg to discuss plans for a new project," Zane replied, opting him and Nya out of the mix.

"I have a date," Kai grinned, which sent a pang of hurt through the Green Ninja as he recalled Nya and Kai's conversation from earlier.

"Ah, I guess I can go," Cole said, raising a hand. "I'm not having a date anytime soon, anyway."

Another brief pang shot through Lloyd, but this time, it felt like guilt.

"Zander?" Lloyd asked, turning to the boy who was watching the interaction with interest. "We could use some more stealth skill."

"I'm not enough?" Cole scoffed, jokingly.

Zander eyed him cautiously before grinning. "Count me in."

 _Huh_. That wasn't as bad as Lloyd thought it would be.

 _Still might have to keep an eye on him, though..._

Kai choked, bending over to cough, eventually regaining his bearing and accepting Zane's extended hand.

"Hold up. You're... you know... cool now?"

Kai shot the Green Ninja a look that clearly said he was offended that he wasn't told.

Lloyd wanted to tell him that feeling went both ways.

"Cool as in... we're on speaking terms." Lloyd shrugged, hoping for some backup in the awkward situation.

Zander hadn't said anything. Just smirked, nearing amusement.

"That is good news indeed. Having a mended team will definitely prove to be beneficial." Zane smiled, though not entirely.

No one mentioned Claire. The fact that Claire was the only piece missing in their team. Lloyd felt his heart break a little at this, missing her more and more by the second. His worry began to resurface before he pushed it back under the layers of complications in his head.

With more conflict coming, the last thing he should be thinking about was his ex-girlfriend. He needed to get over it for now and then focus on gaining her trust later.

He hoped there'd be a later.

"Let's hope it's beneficial enough," Lloyd muttered, raking a hand through his hair. "We'll leave around evening or so. Promised I'd meet with Wu."

Lloyd was turning to leave before a thought struck him. The weight of Claire's absence wore him down more than he was initially willing to admit, and darn it... he had to talk to her.

He made things right with Zander. She should know that.

And maybe he could find out how to make it up to her.

He turned back to his friends.

"Can I grab a few slices?"

* * *

First Spinjitzu Master forbid he ever knock on this door again, waiting to apologize for something he wasn't sure he did. But, more so, he knew he'd come back here a thousand times a day just to make sure she was alright.

To his credit... she opened the door. Which felt like a first.

"Oh... hi..." Claire commented, blinking her heavy eyes. She drew the words out as if she wasn't sure what to make of him standing here.

Though he hated the fact that he _noticed_ , Lloyd was already taking note of the darker circles under her eyes, and the weirder color of her irises (They looked less chocolate brown and more... artificial. Was she wearing contacts?). Her shoulders were slumped not in laziness but in a manner that suggested that the girl couldn't muster the strength to do anything, and more than anything, he could see faint streaks from leftover tears covering her pale cheeks, which were notably thinner.

Gosh, she looked awful. But was still an angel. A physically and emotionally broken angel.

He held up the pizza that the team had gotten for lunch. "Thought you might be hungry. We, uh... we just had a team meeting."

"I was asleep," She explained, rather quickly. "But, uhm... thanks." she regarded the plate in his hands with caution, probably unsure of how to tell him that she wasn't going to eat it.

So, there were a few theories in his head, after a full month (give or take. He was really unsure of how long he'd been under the effects of that stupid plant) of analyzing her eating habits. Either she was afraid of red...

Or she was starving herself.

 _Oh, Claire, you're smarter than that._

He'd have to observe more. After all, she ate with him a few days ago. She seemed fine, if not a little odd, then.

Knowing she probably wouldn't take it, Lloyd let himself into the room, placing the plate on her dresser for her to contemplate later. Claire didn't object to his actions, only put more distance between him and her than was probably necessary.

None of them said anything. Just... avoided it. Claire stood off to the side, arms folded around herself uncomfortably, while Lloyd surveyed the bedroom. Eventually, he plopped down on her mattress, toying with the fabric of her blanket.

"I feel like it changes every time I come in here."

"Not really," the girl sighed. Lloyd could pick up on the hints of relief that they weren't talking about... other things.

"Nah... I mean I get a different vibe every time."

"Vibe?" She cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure all the times you've been in here have involved hysterical fits and-"

She stopped talking before a blush crept up over her cheeks. Lloyd, interest piqued, looked to her, asking for her to continue.

"What?"

"Well... you were in here a while ago. But... you don't remember it."

She blushed some more.

His mind, however, went in a completely different direction. Panic.

"Wait, we weren't- uhhhhh- _you know_..."

"Oh no! Gosh, First Spinjitzu Master _no_! We weren't doing _anything_ , I swear," She immediately burst, face completely flushed. Lloyd too could feel the rising heat in his face, thinking about what he'd been thinking about. "Just... talking! That's all we did."

Claire's embarrassment was painfully obvious, and Lloyd had a hard time believing that the only thing they did was just _talk_.

Ugh, he could still remember it in perfect detail. Those fake and somehow magnified feelings of adoration and infatuation that hadn't belonged to him. If those were anything to go off of, something had to have happened.

The lingering of that maybe-kiss taunted him. The one that wasn't real but still felt like a reality. A paradise, even.

Lloyd kinda wanted to kiss her now.

"Okay. I just... I had to make sure."

He knew better than that.

Claire curled into herself with a faint shiver, finally moving closer to him. She sat on the edge of the bed, facing the same direction as him, whilst still several feet away. Lloyd was getting desperate now.

"Claire... geez, I'm sorry, okay?"

Her eyes held more question than he thought there'd be.

 _She's not mad at me?_

"What?"

Absentmindedly, Lloyd lay back on the bed, enjoying the freedom of letting his body relax into the mattress.

"That whole thing with Zander? I was a total idiot. That wasn't fair for you... And, gosh, I've been really sorry."

And without thought, she muttered, "Me too..."

They made eye contact, and Lloyd was sad to see the same regret that he felt reflected in her own brown eyes. And then the sorrow passed... Lloyd recognized the longing in her gaze.

He felt it too. So much.

Wordlessly, she crawled across the bed, contently slipping in next to him, despite the lack of room. He watched, almost entranced by her movements. Like a waterfall, her ginger hair splayed out around her, making her face seem a little more youthful and colorful, while her hand grazed his for just a moment.

They were so close.

Lloyd _really_ wanted to kiss her now.

"I've been such a burden lately," She said, resting on her side. It took him a moment to realize she was touching a strand of hair, loosely twirling it around her finger while he lay on his back, facing the ceiling. "I'm like ninety-nine percent sure Nya hates me or something."

He hated how her voice dropped. And he hated the truth of knowing exactly what Nya had said. And finally, he hated how he _liked_ this forbidden sense of intimacy between them. "There's always that one percent chance that she doesn't..."

She didn't smile like he thought she would.

"Claire, you're not a burden..."

"Yeah?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"These past few weeks have been... difficult. It's hit everyone pretty hard. Sure, maybe you more than others," _Though I have no idea why_ "but we're in this together. The team's always there to help."

Claire released a somewhat accepting sigh, laying back down next to him with a forlorn yawn. For a while the pair said nothing, lounging in the comfort of silence, save for their heavy breathing.

The yearn to kiss her wasn't getting any better.

"Do you ever think of how things could've been?"

"What do you mean?"

Claire shifted.

"I mean... if that stuff in the training room hadn't happened. If we... stayed together." She said, hollowly.

Oh, the training room. If ever there were a moment that Lloyd Garmadon despised so much that he'd demand a do-over, it'd be that one.

"Did you mean what you said in that moment?" Claire pressed further. Lloyd averted his eyes, resting his head on his arms as he fought back the painful wave of emotions that had resurfaced. That one memory was one he had tried to push away but kept coming back no matter what.

"No... not at all."

She was so obviously incredulous.

"Listen, Claire..." he started, guiltily. "I've been a jerk in the past. And... and it felt good to have control over something. I felt bad after what I did and I wanted to get rid of it. You were... expendable... in that moment. And I know that sounds horrible," he paused... meeting her eyes. Claire was taking this surprisingly well. "But... I later realized that I made a mistake. And because of my pride, I tried to bury that. I told myself I was over you to the point where I actually believed it. But..."

"But...?"

"But I could never convince myself that I didn't care about you..."

 _Maybe you should start giving her something else to accept._

What kind of future would they be living in if he hadn't been so selfish?

What kind of future could he give her _now_? Lloyd wanted her to find happiness. He wanted her to live. And what he wouldn't give to make that happen.

"I _still_ care about you, Claire," He said, wanting her to hear it straight from him.

But, he also held back, though the words were begging to be released. Lloyd could say it right here, right now that he loved her and never stopped.

He didn't know what stopped him from saying it.

"I care about you too..." The girl dubiously replied, her voice distant. There was pain behind her words, as if admitting this was accepting something beyond her. But she said it. And he believed it.

They wouldn't say love. Not yet.

But maybe someday.

"What are you thinking about?" Claire whispered, turning her head just slightly to meet his gaze.

Gosh, he really wished he could kiss her.

"Nothing, really."

Actually... not really. The boy was trying to distract himself from the thought of kissing her by thinking about thinking about nothing.

It wasn't really working, to be frank.

Lloyd was exasperated. Being with her made his head hurt with piling confusion. And yet, he enjoyed every second with her, unwilling to leave just yet.

Claire let out another yawn, and Lloyd looked to see that she was battling to keep her eyes open. The Green Ninja chuckled at the sight, moving to do something stupid.

He inched a little bit closer to the girl, turning to his side to lightly embrace her as they lay on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Claire mumbled, with a faint smile on her face nonetheless.

"Taking a nap," He replied, simply. He'd seen Jay curl up with Nya like this before, thinking it probably wasn't very comfortable. Surprisingly, he liked the closeness and how neatly they fit together. The vanilla-ish scent of her hair added to the effect, as well as a few stray strands, brushing across his neck with every rise and fall of her chest.

Once again, no protest awaited him. Claire steadily relaxed into him, her small frame against his comically fragile. His already strong desire to protect her grew in this moment, holding her close.

" _This is weird_ ," Claire said after a while of this, though didn't move. Still... there was some hesitation in her hushed voice.

" _Sleep_ ," Lloyd insisted, closing his eyes.

And sleep she did. Not even five minutes later, Claire was out cold, unevenly drawing in hoarse breaths. His heart ached with each one, practically hearing the pain she experienced from where he lay next to her. The girl had been avoiding this for a long time, and he had to wonder how she did it. Lloyd could feel the heat from her burning skin, once again confirming her condition, and yet Claire deprived her body of an essential need; one that could possibly help her get better.

As carefully as he could, Lloyd slid out from his position, watching Claire shiver from his absence. He shut the door, preserving their privacy for the time being and then promptly turned off the lights, before moving to the window on the opposite wall to close the blinds. The room became showered in relaxed darkness, save for a few rays of sunlight peeking through the blinds.

Lloyd then found his way back to Claire. He always did.

Imagining a life of this wasn't too hard now that he was experiencing it. To think he was sharing a bed with a girl... his friends would go crazy. But he would gladly take this over anything else.

That kiss he wanted could wait.

All he really wanted was for her to be okay.

Knowing that Claire was safely asleep in his arms, getting the rest that she needed made slumber that much easier. Soon, he too drifted off, happier than he could possibly admit.

* * *

 **Alrighty then, another chapter released and another to start on. This one made good time, and considering that it's better than the last chapter (in my own opinion) I'm proud ;P**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping they'd kiss xD I was debating putting one in there but changed my mind last minute because of future plot stuff. Plus, there are other ways to write fluff. It's still good, my dudes.**

 **Pay your respects in the reviews for this poor girl. I get the feels while writing, though probably have never felt the pain she does. Heartbreak. Oh, the misery.**

 **Thank you to** **PrettyQueen325** **for fav/following and more thanks to my reviewers:** **ZaneLoverFan88** **and** **LloydLuvr** **. Your constant support warms my heart ^.^**

 **ZLF88** **: Girl, high praise coming from you =) Thanks so much!**

 **LloydLuvr** **: Geez, that's quite the reaction xD I'm glad you think highly of my writing. Although, you're definitely correct with the other comment. I have written better things, and last chapter just kinda fell apart for some reason, which made it extremely hard for me to finish. Hopefully, I can get back into it soon lol.**  
 **Yeah, I've been sorta making him suffer for some reason. Him and Claire as a duo, I guess. I don't know, angst makes for some good fluff xD Thanks once again for the review!**

 **To those of you who get this far, have a good morning/night lol. Until next chapter!**

 **~Rain**


	49. Chapter 49

**Me all day trying to write: …**

 **Me at 1 am: *gets an inspiration kick* i GoTtA wRiTe**

 **The struggle is reeeeaaallll. I tried three times to make a proper introduction to the chapter and finally settled on this. Smh, I'm way out of practice. Someone slap me back into routine.**

 **On a brighter note: fluff. Need I say more?**

 **(warning: relatively short chapter. Ya girl is slow sometimes when it comes to these things)**

* * *

They were so in love. How had she not noticed it before? Her eyes upon seeing him for the first time in days dawned with morning sunlight as if parting with her companion had been too much to bear. A tight knot formed in her chest as she looked on, watching as the girl moved delicately, reaching out her hand to touch his weak, extended arm, which drew her in close as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Claire felt awkward here. Here she'd been so immersed in her own struggles that she forgot that her best friend, Nya, was in love with Jay. Jay, who had managed to hold on to life by a single thread.  
That death would have very well been her fault.

Jay didn't have eyes for anyone else at the moment. All his attention was on Nya, who had climbed onto the hospital bed to embrace him.

She had been like that once. It felt like forever ago, when in reality, maybe half a year ago, she had been in a bed very much like this one, fighting for her life and falling oh so deeply in love while she did it. Watching from the outside while these two lovers shared their moment felt surreal.

Happy as she may be for Nya... Claire was jealous.

"We should give them space," Kai whispered in her ear. "At least until everyone else gets here."

Claire nodded, too torn to argue.

She ended up following him and Zane into the bright lights of the hospital hallway. Immediately, the too-clean scent of lemons filled her nose, and she struggled not to sneeze.

She did, feeling none too better. The sickness kept piling on, and now, maybe heightened allergies were a thing. Great.

"I think I will assist our friends in finding the room," Zane suggested, taking off soon after to wait for Cole, Zander, and Lloyd.

Once he was gone, leaving her alone with her friend, Claire sneezed again. "You think Nya's mad at me?" She asked noncoherently as she wiped at her nose.

Kai mainly shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Do you want me to lie to you?"

"Thanks for your thoughtfulness," Claire sighed, throwing herself into a chair. "I'm taking that as a yeah."

"Nya's just... confused. Jay was in the hospital, and you were..." He waved his hand around, making a suggestive face. " _Upset_. She felt like she was losing something, and, quite frankly... you didn't seem to care."

Claire couldn't refute that. Not before he continued voicing a different thought and changing the subject.

"So... like, you and Lloyd are good now, then?"

"What?" She wondered aloud, before blushing at the thought of their earlier moment. Kai smiled knowingly in response, and she stammered to find the words to tell him. Frankly, Claire was quite embarrassed that he had _known_. "How did you know-?"

" _Everyone_ knows," Kai quipped, grinning further. "It's not like you can secretly sleep together on a ship that several people live in. Gotta say, you're lucky you were clothed, or everyone would have _flipped_."

Oh, First Spinjitzu Master, this would only happen to _her_. _Everyone_ knew. Zander knew... heck, maybe even Wu had found out. Claire _was_ lucky that nothing intimate had happened like she secretly hoped it would, or there would have been an even greater scandal.

It was still embarrassing as it stood, having found out that their private moment had been anything but so... and having admitted to herself that she _had_ been disappointed.

Disappointed that he didn't kiss her again. And even more so when she woke up to find him gone.

But, relieved too. Lloyd was alive. Aura hadn't gone through with any threats, even after warning Claire not to grow closer to Lloyd. She was scared, really... but the girl couldn't help herself. He was _Lloyd_ ; her sweet, caring, understanding friend. It was nearly impossible to stay away.

She was a wide range of emotions then. Frustrated, mortified, happy. By the grace of Spinjitzu, Lloyd was going to ruin her.

Once again, Claire couldn't tell Kai to mind his own business. Not before Zane, Cole, Zander, and Lloyd made a timely entrance.

"You're late," Kai snorted, crossing his arms.

Cole laughed in response. "You're stunning."

"You're forgiven."

The group laughed, minus Zander and Lloyd, who were almost always tenser than everyone else. Claire just waited for the inevitable fight, only to find they weren't acting out.

 _Huh_.

"How is he?" Cole anxiously, asked, dismissing their earlier lighthearted tone, and being careful not to make a scene. But his manner suggested that he was relieved that they had finally gotten a call.

"Alive," Kai grinned.

Cole looked nothing short of glad and soon plopped down next to Claire, who was avoiding two certain gazes.

"Hey, Claire." he greeted her, regarding her too weirdly. Okay, so _Cole_ definitely knew. "You're looking better."

Was she?

Claire _did_ feel a _little_ better (apparently her fever had gone _down_ ), and she had slept through an entire day, which probably did miracles for her appearance. Even after Lloyd supposedly left for his mission with Cole and Zander, it was like his presence lingered _just_ long enough for her to get some recovery.

If only she could sleep like that every night.

"Heh, thanks," She said, shyly, shooting a quick glance at Lloyd. They made brief, shy eye contact, before breaking it and looking away.

Everyone waited in awkward silence, stuck between giving two lovers their privacy, and also knowing that two others in the area were probably dying for that chance at the moment.

"Might I ask how the sweep went?" Zane finally questioned.

Everyone turned to Lloyd, as he humbly shrugged.

"We... made good time. Took longer than expected, but we ended up finding a list of contacts."

"Really," Kai snorted. "What're we looking at, then?"

Zander reached into one of his pockets to dig out a folded piece of paper.

"For sure it looks like some pretty high-ranked crime boss. Goes by the name Maurice. We don't know much about his trade but can only assume it's bad if he's aligning himself with Mallock."

 _Maurice_.

Claire felt a chill at the name, feeling as if it were familiar. Where had she heard it before?

There were holes in her memory at that moment, and she felt unsure.

"The only question is... why?" Lloyd added, looking Zander firmly in the eye. "If he's got a whole ring behind him, what's he getting out of association?"

"Money?" Claire guessed.

"Could be," Zander said, before shaking his head. "But it just seems like an awful amount of work for it."

"Well... I have a feeling that there's someone we can talk to who might have more input. But, we can start brainstorming later," Lloyd suggested. A round of nods circled through the group, as they came to a standstill. There was a tenseness in the air, despite the news of Jay's recovery. And strangely, the most hostile tone was between Lloyd and Kai.

Claire wished she could ask what was going on. Lloyd was upset, she could tell. But here just wasn't the time nor place.

And, to be frank, she was rather overwhelmed. He and Zander were... _fine_... to say the least. It was a shock to see them standing so near to each other and yet be unbothered by the other's presence.

So many things were happening that she couldn't understand the depths of. Even now when their family was supposed to feel complete again, she'd never felt farther away. Claire hated it.

It was a while before Jay and Nya supposedly came to their senses and let everyone in. There was an awkward shuffle in between waiting around and bombarding Jay, in which she felt her arm brush against Lloyd's for just the briefest of seconds. The Green Ninja muttered something apologetic and moved away, leaving Claire in a daze for just a moment too long.

Everything became a blur. The steady beeping of machinery mixing with the laughter of her friends. Among it, she saw fake smiles and movement. So much movement. The buzz of excitement, Kai's tapping foot, Zander's wandering eyes, Lloyd's nervousness showing through his fingers. Claire felt the claustrophobia catch up to her in that mild moment.

She had never felt more lost among these people that she was supposed to belong with. Never more out of place.

But she held through. This wasn't her moment. This was all Jay's, and she could worry about her problems later.

She wasn't sure how long she had left to live, nor how long any of her friends had left to live. The fact that Jay had just recovered from what could have been death was just relief enough to give her hope.

And so she played the part. He was fine.

Everyone was fine.

That was fine.

She was fine.

* * *

"You never told me Airjitzu would be such a workout," Claire huffed, attempting to catch her breath.

"It's a flying _tornado_ , did you think it'd be easy?" Lloyd retorted, with a lively glint in his eyes. Claire didn't know what he was so chipper about, because it was surely beyond her at this point. Everything ached, and Lloyd's exercises really drained the energy out of her. She really should have thought this request through.

The room was void of anyone else except them, as everyone was still much too excited about Jay- although it had been a couple of days- to pay attention to the dynamic between the two of them. However, Claire was sorta starting to enjoy the privacy they had finally been allowed.

"When do we get to the flying tornado part?" She asked, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"When your endurance levels improve. I have no doubt you'll master the routine easily. It's maintaining it that's tough."

" _Endurance_ ," Claire scoffed, recovering. "You _really_ underestimate me."

"Maybe," The Green Ninja suddenly drew a sword and hacked the blade at her, to which Claire responded immediately. She blocked his blow effortlessly, using her own sword to swing his away and force an attack of her own. Lloyd dodged. "You're a good fighter, Claire," Their blades clashed once more, both putting all of their force into their weapons. Claire gritted her teeth, trying to fight through his superior strength. "You're strong," He pushed. She was forced to take a step back, digging her feet into the ground. "You're _smart_ ," he pushed again. Claire closed her eyes, feeling her arms start to shake, and her balance start to slip. "But what happens when the pain gets to be too much?"

" _I can take it_ ," she growled, gripping the sword with every ounce of might she could muster. But with one final push of Lloyd's katana, Claire stumbled back, hardly having time to register before the blade was at her throat.

She looked up at him, eyes worn and defeated, while his remained humbled and wise. Claire wondered how he did that. Everything about him was so selfless and kind, and surely he was so much stronger than her (not that she'd admit it). And yet he looked at her like an equal; and even more so as someone who had the potential to be everything he couldn't and more.

Goodness, she had been in this position before, falling for Lloyd Garmadon so many times. What she wouldn't give to be everything he wanted and more.

" _I can take it_ ," she mustered once again.

"I believe that," Lloyd said, removing the sword from her throat. "Try again."

And so she got up, sword in hand...

Only to be beaten.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And again

… until again became too much, and she collapsed on the ground, unable to get up.

" _I can't_ ," the girl choked, coughing for air. " _I can't_."

Lloyd dropped his sword with a single _clang_ and bent down to her level. Kindly, he offered a hand, using the other to gently remove his mask. Claire had to fight feelings of humiliation and shame, before grasping his hand. But he didn't pull her up. Only stared straight into her eyes.

"Then _I'm_ not the one underestimating you."

It was starting to become evening by now, and through the window of the training room, Claire caught a glimpse of the falling sun, stretching about the faintly star-dotted horizon.

A beautiful day that had yet to be lived up to.

Claire thought back to a simpler time, where they were settled on the edge of a cliff, watching this same sun and talking about what could be.

This definitely was not the future she had thought of then.

Then again, she had thought she had been in love with Lloyd before. That really didn't compare to _now_ , where the thought of a life without him was too painful, but being with him was too dangerous.  
Yet somehow, being there for each other regardless.

Maybe she didn't know love yet. But Claire could swear she was getting close. She had to be.

The girl avoided direct eye contact, instead focused on their hands, her pale and delicate fingers resting on his.

"This is hopeless," Claire mumbled.

"Well, so was I," he chuckled. "Didn't stop me."

Claire smiled.

" _I_ would argue that you're still kinda hopeless," she teased.

Lloyd let out a whisper of a laugh, accentuating just how deep his voice was getting, and Claire felt like everything was coming to a standstill once she realized how close they really were. The green in his eyes was captivating then, the more she stared, and Claire could see that he was just as caught up in her gaze as she was in his.

The Silver Ninja was even more so caught up in the fact that she was slowly moving forward, her grasp on his hand becoming tighter by the second.

First Spinjitzu Master, he was going to kiss her.

 _Good_ , she thought, even knowing that the consequences might come back to haunt her. Aura's activity had ceased today, for whatever reasons, however, she knew not to mess with her or her warnings. But, by the grace of Spinjitzu, Claire wanted this.

More than anything.

Though, she should have learned a long time ago not to get her hopes up.

Lloyd pulled Claire inward, promptly helping her back onto her feet and ruining whatever momentum they had gained in those few moments. Her heart ached with the rejection, or at least the thought of it, and she finally broke eye contact, not daring to look any further.

"We should, uh, probably continue this tomorrow..."

The girl nodded, biting her lower lip. "Sounds... sounds like a plan."

"Right," Lloyd said, breaking into a lopsided grin that she _would_ have admired if it weren't for a knock on the training room door.

Several unregistered seconds later, Kai poked his head in, and she could sense Lloyd tense as he made his entrance.

"Hey, you two. Been looking everywhere for ya."

"What is it?" Lloyd asked, bluntly. From her peripheral, she saw his eyes narrow, either threateningly or curiously... she had no idea.

"Uhm... well, we got dinner. From Skylor."

"Fun," Claire said, in an effort to lighten the mood. To no avail, it seemed.

Lloyd shrugged their comments off, turning to pick up their swords from the ground.

"We'll be there in a minute, Kai."

" _Right_. _Gotcha_."

No later than that did he speed away, leaving Claire and Lloyd alone once more.

"Okay... what the _heck_ is going on?"

She'd been enduring the secrets for days, as it seemed everyone on this cursed ship had something to be mad about, and she was sick of it. Sure, maybe all of the drama had started because of her in the first place, but Claire was tired of tearing her family apart like this.

Lloyd sighed.

"I accidentally overheard Kai... _saying_ some things. About me."

"What did he say?" she asked.

Lloyd went silent for a moment.

"It's uhm... it's personal, really. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

" _Oh_..." Claire replied, shyly tucking her hands behind her back. "It's fine. You don't _have_ to tell me."

"Yeah..." He said, shoving the swords back in the weapons cabinet. He promptly shut the doors, dusting off his hands. "What about you and Zander?"

"Me and... me and Zander?" her face fell at the thought. "I... haven't talked to him for a while."

Lloyd's brows furrowed in thought, and for a second, she thought he'd say something snarky, and that she was better off.

But he didn't.

"Maybe, uh... maybe you should get to that."

Claire couldn't believe her ears.

"Ex _cuse_ me?"

"I mean, you don't _have_ to if you don't want to," the Green Ninja said, defensively holding his hands up. "But, uhm... when you get past the whole annoying _tough-guy_ façade... he really seems to care. About you."

Lloyd's face contorted with thought, as though saying this was beyond difficult.

But she appreciated the effort on his part. Despite his distrust for her brother... maybe he was trying to understand what Zander really meant to her. That alone made her realize just how far they'd come. And how much she'd really overlooked and missed about Lloyd.

"Yeah... yeah, he does." the girl trailed off, beyond thinking about Zander now. Her mind wandered back to the disappointment that he hadn't kissed her.

"So, uhm... Tomorrow afternoon, then? Saaayyyy... three?"

She blushed, imagining how many opportunities to be alone this training would allow them.

"Sounds good. Great, even."

They exchanged a smile, before walking up to the Bridge, seemingly in no hurry at all.

* * *

Claire rolled over uncomfortably, checking the time on the alarm clock.

 _1:13_ , it read, and she sighed, pulling her covers closer to preserve heat.

She had never been so desperate for sleep than she was right now, and her eyes watered at the realization that rest may be beyond her today. Claire was trying, really, but it was hard to close her eyes for more than five minutes without becoming aware again. Her mind was endlessly circling around the anticipation of her death, and every little thing in the dark would spark her paranoia.

And the nightmares.

They had been ruthless lately, seeming even more real every time she found herself dozing off.

Exhausted, Claire pushed herself to slowly sit up, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The girl shivered, wanting nothing more than to cover up with more layers. But the cold was the only relief to her burning skin, and so, Claire would have to deal with it.

Fumbling around in the dark, drowsier than necessary, Claire swallowed some pills she'd set aside and grabbed her water bottle, chugging down every last drop.

Nothing felt better.

Claire didn't know exactly where her feet were taking her as she slipped off the bed, blindly making her way towards the bedroom door and stumbling around the barren hallways of the Bounty. But, she knew of one person who could possibly distract her from the pain long enough for her to get some sleep.

Fingers securing the right doorknob, Claire took a deep breath and pushed the door open just enough for her to slip through, and froze as soon as she stepped into the moonlit room. Her heart was pounding much too loudly, and the girl was certain if it became any louder, everyone would catch her in the act. Luckily, they seemed to be out cold. Claire reminded herself to relax.

Her eye caught Lloyd almost instantly, and the Silver Ninja was grateful that he was on the bottom bunk (she knew the boys tended to switch beds often in order to make it fair). As silently as one could be, the ginger made her way through the usual mess, kneeling down to meet Lloyd's level.

And she died a little inside just looking at him, peacefully asleep, blonde hair nothing short of a perfect mess.

Claire gave his shoulder a brief nudge, hoping that would do the trick. However, nothing more than a stir resulted.

Anxiously, the girl bit her lower lip, trying again to wake him up.

" _Lloyd_..." she whispered, lightly shaking his shoulder. Lloyd flinched this time, slowly blinking open his tired, green eyes. " _Lloyd_... _it's me_ ," she said again, removing her fingers from where they had touched him.

" _Claire_?" he mumbled, clearly half-awake. " _Whas wrong_?"

Claire blushed as he sleepily slurred the words, dreading having to ask him now.

" _I couldn't sleep_ ," She tried to explain, overly flustered as she realized how exposed her skin was tonight, as she had taken off her t-shirt to reduce sweating and replacing the top with a camisole. It wasn't the worst of situations, but it was still rather embarrassing, nonetheless, and she self-consciously wrapped her arms around her chest. " _I thought... could I- uhm..."_

Lloyd mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out and adjusted his position on the bed, moving over to make more room and lifting the blanket to allow Claire to climb in. She took the opportunity as soon as it was given, appreciatively sliding in next to him, and securing the covers around them.

" _Thank you_..." she said, earning her a half groan in return. Claire smiled as Lloyd settled closer to her, languidly lounging an arm across her torso, and tilting his head just enough for his breath to graze her ear.

" _Welcome..."_ The boy yawned. " _Sleep... sleep good."_

" _I will_ ," she promised, cherishing the support of his body against hers for the night, as she knew once the sun started rising, she'd have to slip away before anyone woke up to find them like this. Though, Claire had to wonder if he'd remember this, come morning.

For an odd reason, Claire hoped he would. That way this wouldn't be some figment of her imagination, as things like this often were. That way, they'd have one more moment together: a moment they could share for as long as they wanted.

And she hoped this _wasn't_ a figment of her imagination. Because for the first time in, like, forever, everything felt better.

Maybe a little perfect. She couldn't figure that out before falling sound asleep.

* * *

 **I honestly can't confidently say how many more chapters this fic will have : / Lol, the very end of the outline is so rough, like you have no idea. Trying to wrap everything up is harrrrddd. I just know that a ton of things need to happen, and am just cramming them into chapters and hoping it carries the plot along xD**

 **Especially in the next few chapters. I had meant for this part of the story to be fluffy filler, but it is very underdeveloped fluffy filler. So...**  
 **My imagination is just gonna run wild for a bit. Be scared.**

 **Many thanks to DarkRed101 for favoriting, and those who reviewed: ZaneLoverFan88, LloydLuvr, PrettyQueen325, Midnightmoon35, and kiap kiap. Loved reading all your responses ^.^**

 **ZLF88: Awww thanks, girly ^.^ Yes, we all love fluff, so I am very very happy that you enjoyed it.**  
 **Though, I'm pretty sure you can top my fluff on any given day.**

 **LloydLuvr: Fluff is as fluff does, I guess lol. It's beginning to become very sad fluffiness though, which should hopefully change later in the trilogy.**  
 **And yeah, I've been sorta experimenting with dynamics. They're a lot more mature with everything happening, so hopefully, it's still just as adorable.**  
 **The thing about Aura was she was a character I had planned even before season 8! So, this past year, I've been considering and considering, and finally, I decided that Aura would represent Claire's Oni blood (which gives her the power of destruction) along with her tamer silver powers that were gifted to her. It's sorta the same deal with Lloyd and his gold and green power, where his golden power came from the dragon heritage, and the peeps in cloud kingdom gave him the green powers.**  
 **Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed ^.^**

 **PrettyQueen325: Aw shucks :) Your words are too kind! Thank you, really!**

 **Moon: Y'know, I was wondering if you'd come around again or not lol. Really glad you're still reading (and writing!). Hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last.**

 **Kiap Kiap: Garmadon? I would honestly love to, but I've already got the plot developed and bringing back Garamadon would probably throw everything off. However, the main focus will be on the SoG and their goal to bring Garmadon back, but, well... stick around if you want, but Garmy's at peace in the Departed Realm. There WILL be a villain coming out of that portal though. Sorry lol.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I faced struggle with starting this chappie, and I've come to realize that I'm DOOONNEEE with this fic. Absolutely done. I will do everything in my power to finish this unholy offspring of death and destruction in LESS than six chapters (although considering how long it takes me to write these, that might be a while. A little undetermined but we'll see)**

 **If it's more than six... I don't know... um... sue me.**

 **And gosh goodness, please do not stop supporting. School's reaching its last stretch, so things are piling on, and my will is wearing thin by the day. Ergo, it takes a LOT for me to sit at a computer, knowing I'm probably gonna fail miserably, and write a couple of paragraphs to soothe the chapter rather than head straight to bed. The only thing that MAKES me wanna write is your support and love, and frankly, that does wonders for me.**

 **Rest be assured, a new storyline would definitely do me some good. So, you keep up your amazing support, I get these chapters out lickity-split and BAM we've got one heck of a new roller coaster to ride**

 **Someone said something about plot, so... here's that. Debating whether I should include one last dose of fluffy goodness before stuff spirals even more downhill and everyone's hearts break one last time, but y'all tell me.**

 **Kill me. I love this ship.**

 **Side note that I've been considering adding a new ship for the next story. Two very unlikely characters that I feel would actually make a decent couple. You guys are going to hate me for that one xD**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Claire stared at the rough drawing centered in the journal, painted in black with careful, timid strokes. There was no rhyme nor reason to it, but after studying Cassie's journal further for the day, Claire swore this was significant. Among all the jumbled mess and chaos held in the pages, this drawing stood out.

It seemed wistful, as though Cassie had only been dreaming of this, and had barely managed to capture the thought in a picture. It wasn't the most artistic, not like the beautiful lines of poetry from early in the journal... but it was something.

 _What is it?_

The drawing itself looked like a landmark or monument of sorts. For whatever reason, Claire felt like she'd seen it before... but where?

And _why_?

 _ **A key...**_

 _For what?_

Claire mindlessly traced the lines, almost too lost in thought, before realizing that someone was approaching the bedroom. Quickly, she shoved the journal under her pillow, replacing its absence with a book, and laying down to appear as though she was reading something else.

A knock soon sounded, and Claire genuinely held her breath, hoping it was Lloyd. She had hardly spoken to him lately, as even with their semi-daily Airjitzu lessons, they'd kept their distance. Being around him now was a little awkward, if anything, and the girl didn't blame him for doing so, especially since she'd started making a habit out of sneaking into his room at night. Almost to the point where he had started _waiting_ for her.

They hadn't talked about it. Not a word.  
Just... let it happen.

Aura, however, was a different case. The other was furious with the affections, and Claire was nearly convinced she'd wake up one morning to find him _dead_. By her own hands.

And so, she'd kept her distance, save for the nights where the restlessness became too much.

"Yes?" She called, fixing her hair.

"May I come in?" A voice that certainly wasn't Lloyd's asked.

Heart sinking, Claire cleared her throat. "Sure!"

The door swung open to reveal Cole, who offered Claire a brief, friendly smile.

"What's up?" The girl said, sitting up from her position.

"Sorry for the late notice, but we're meeting upstairs, and the lot of us thought you'd want to be there." The Master of Earth explained.

Claire's stomach lurched at the thought, and she gulped a bit.

"What's going on?"

"We have... leads. Sorta."

"Oh..."

The coming crisis (whatever it was) was the least of Claire's concerns at the moment. The girl was just itching to get back to the journal, but her curiosity got the best of her. Claire nodded, agreeing to join the team in the Bridge in order to sort through the little bits of information they had.

Personal answers would have to wait.

* * *

"Has she talked to you yet?"

Zander shook his head, defeatedly, his usual frown becoming deeper.

"Hardly a word."

Lloyd sighed. "I've been trying to discreetly convince her... Sorry."

The blue-eyed boy shrugged in response. "It is what it is, I guess. She just needs time."

Lloyd could sympathize. He'd been in that boat once, or at least several times, longing to catch Claire's attention just long enough to make things right but never getting the chance to do so. Which is why he felt like he owed even more to Zander. But it was never right to push Claire farther than she wanted to go. He'd thought _Kai_ was the angry one, but Claire's temper could top _any_ fire master if you caught her at the wrong moment. Try as he may to help out, there was really nothing Lloyd could possibly do to help.

The Green Ninja shifted, feeling as though this generosity towards Zander of all people was the most bizarre thing he'd felt. It was weird not to be fighting over something ridiculous.

Almost as if on cue, Cole and Claire finally showed up, seeming fairly engaged, though not entirely. Lloyd was getting to know Claire well enough to recognize hints of exhaustion, just from exerting so much effort into looking okay. She wasn't though. Her expressions were exaggerated, and her words were a bit faded out, as if slowly losing her voice.

He eyed Zander too, finding the same concern tucked away in his eyes.

It wasn't extremely obvious yet... but it was there. Claire was sick. And she wasn't getting better.

"So, what are we dealing with?" Nya asked, hands linked with Jay, who had gotten out of the hospital a few days prior. Though the Blue Ninja wasn't in the best shape to do anything ninja-like, they all still wanted Jay to be involved.

They were desperately starting to miss his comic relief.

Lloyd nodded at Zane to explain.

"As requested by Lloyd, I had started a narrowed down search of potential objects of Mallock's desire."

The room waited, anxiously.

"And?" Kai finally asked.

"There was one that stood out among the rest..."

Zane walked over to the main table in the room, pulling out a scroll to lay on the table. And there, in the middle of the parchment was a drawing.

"The Heart of Destiny," Zane said.

Everyone stared at the intricate, detailed picture, in awe of the flawless structure.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"A gift," The Nindroid explained. "I had asked Misako for any information she could give me. She says the Heart was a gift from the early primordial beings as a way to navigate the different paths of Destiny."

"... _meaning_?"

Claire stepped in, seeming paler than usual. "It has the power to change Destiny. Meaning whoever gets their hands on it is one of the most _powerful_ beings in the universe."

"The only issue for Mallock, and unfortunately us," Zane continued, looking up at the team, "No one knows where it is. Or at least the second part."

"There's _two_?" Jay asked with a light chuckle. "Geez, only our luck."

Everyone smiled.

"Yes," Zane continued in response, "as to make sure no one could handle the power. However, if both parts are brought together, the Heart _could_ be revived, granting power to the wielder."

Nya shook her head. "So, we need to find this before Mallock does?"

Lloyd nodded, circling around the scroll in thought, before clearing his throat.

"Unfortunately, we know where the first part is. Or _was_."

" _What_?!" Cole asked, suddenly excited. "Where?!"

"Skylor had the location all along... which explains why Mallock had been finding elementals: He knew _one_ of them had the location. _But_ that also means..."

"He already got it," Kai finished for him, solemnly.

"And the second part?" Zander added.

Everyone went silent.

"We... we don't know," Lloyd said, adding to the tension. "The first half had gone with Chen during the Serpentine Wars. The second... no one knew. It just... disappeared."

"So we've got our work cut out for us," Cole sighed, running a hand through his thick, black hair. " _Great_."

"I've already started a search," The Master of Ice said, sliding past Lloyd to type something into the main computer. "But it may take a while. All we can do is hope Mallock is just as lost as we are."

"Is that all?" Nya voiced. "We just sit around and wait?"

Lloyd gave her a half smile.

"Not exactly. We got a name out of our sweep of the factory. We think if we can track him down, we might get some valuable information on Mallock's cause."

"Heh." Jay hoarsely laughed. "I see you guys made progress."

"Not as much as we would have if you were here with us," Nya said, sweetly, her eyes seeming to sigh with adoration when she and Jay made eye contact. Lloyd turned his head away from their loving antics, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Though, maybe a little more jealous of the connection they had with each other. Something he tried endlessly to perfect but always failed with.

Thankfully, someone cleared their throat, drawing the team's attention back to the task at hand. Everyone waited for the Green Ninja to make his point. He inhaled deeply.

"Sorry, Jay, but you're not gonna be able to join us for this one..."

"Understood," The lighting master agreed, lightheartedly.

Lloyd nodded, gratefully. "However, Kai and Zane... you're coming with me."

Kai gave out an enthusiastic whoop, moving to give Lloyd a high five. It took all of his strength to do so, but Lloyd participated, clearly less than thrilled. "So where are we going?"

The blonde maneuvered around him, nervously fixing his hair.

"Nowhere we haven't been before. And trust me... the sooner, the better."

And he meant that in the sincerest way possible. All the threads were beginning to connect, and the sooner they put an end to this, the sooner they could all be at peace.

And the sooner he could say things that needed to be said.

Leaving the Bridge, Lloyd's green eyes swept across Claire, who was regarding him with intense exasperation and not enough of anything else.

* * *

"My _favorite_ customers," Ronin's sarcastic tone sounded as the front door closed with a creak. He crossed his arms as they came into his peripheral, raising a brow. "Haven't seen Ninjago's biggest celebrities around in a while. What'll it be?"

"We apologize for the poor timing," Zane said, "but we are in need of very important information that we believe someone with... Shall I say... _your_ background... could assist us with."

Ronin's beat down shop was tucked away in the outskirts of Ninjago City, making the discreet trip rather simple. The only challenge that could possibly delay them now was how willing Ronin was to cooperate. Call him an ally, but the man really knew how to get under someone's skin in order to get what he wanted. The ninja especially, with their semi-short tempers and even more so impatience, were easily distracted from their tasks.

"Background, huh? How desperate are you? First the old lady and now you..."

"We wouldn't be bothering you if weren't urgent," Lloyd stepped in, politely handing a small pouch to Ronin. "That's all we can spare. But, please, whatever you can give us is good."

Ronin exhaled, briefly looking in the bag with a sigh.

"Alright. Though, I don't know if I can be much help."

"We'll be the judge of that," Zane said. "We're looking for someone. A possible crime lord by chance. He goes by the name Maurice..."

"Maurice?" Ronin inquired, deeply knitting his brows. "Guys, for your sakes, I hope we're not thinking of the same person. If you got on Maurice's bad side..."

"We haven't yet," Lloyd confirmed, as positively as he could, knowing that they were probably on the target list as they spoke.

"Good." The outlaw huffed. "Maurice is bad biz, and it wouldn't do you kids any good to cross him. He's got men all over the place; The people you least expect working for him. "

"And?" Kai pushed.

"He ain't your typical dealer. Not even one at that. His business is deeper than my knowledge, or anyone else's. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to tell you what he's up to, but I know he's got some heavy crew behind him. If you're looking to find him, you're gonna have to go through them. _No one_ sees the Big Boss."

Kai scoffed. "So he's in the big league. We've dealt with worse than gangs."

Ronin scoffed right back, equaling with Kai's teeming arrogance. "Last I saw him, I lost an eye. Mark my words, Maurice is up to something big and has been for _years_ now. Had me wandering all around Ninjago for some fairytale _masks_ and running a big tantrum when he didn't get them. If he's close to reaching his goal _now_... Ninjago's in for more trouble than a small _gang_."

"Then we'll stop him." Lloyd squared, pushing Kai back from making a scene. "He's working with someone who's definitely not from around here. If we can get to Maurice, we can cut off their business and it's _over_. Can you give us _anything_?"

Lloyd wondered what Claire was doing right now...

Honestly, he'd come too far into the issue only to hear Ronin say that the whole ordeal was bigger than they thought and that a couple of teens couldn't come close to stopping them. Lloyd felt bigger than some kid who'd probably suffered way too much trauma in a lifetime. He felt bigger than the fatherless kid wanting to feel like he could do something with his life and wanting to make up for his stupid mistakes, running around in a green suit ten times too big, annoying the living heck out of the only people who'd shown him compassion. He felt bigger than little Lloyd Garmadon, who didn't have enough game to keep a girl interested or do anything worthwhile other than wave his glowing hands around, stopping trouble.

When it came down to Claire, he wanted to be bigger than all that. By and by, Lloyd never knew how she really saw him, but he knew it wasn't the typical little brother everyone had come to accept him as. Maybe she was counting on him... just maybe. And what he wouldn't do to make all the pain go away.

He'd come too far to accept no answer.

"Alright," Ronin broke, probably sensing Lloyd's distress. "But if this goes wrong, you never heard this from me."

"We appreciate your efforts, my friend," Zane nodded.

The mercenary groaned. "Well, Maurice isn't the only one around. Typically, in any huge ring, there are three figures of authority, two of which answer to the boss and no one else. I happened to work with one of them directly. Goes by the name Killow. Shouldn't be too hard to find... the guy's typically hard to miss." Sighing once more, Ronin pulled out a spare piece of paper, scribbling something down. "One of my regulars mentioned this address today. Be there, and you might just be able to catch him."

Promptly, Lloyd folded it, offering a curt nod in return for the information.

"Thanks, really. This means a lot."

Ronin shook his head. "Only helping some friends... but I warned you. One of these days, you're going to pick a fight you might not be able to win. These guys are the real deal. Be careful out there."

They didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Sneaking out of the Bounty was easier than it seemed, most days when everyone was too distracted to care if silent and irrelevant Zander slipped away for a few inconspicuous hours. As such, he'd started to dread it. Not even _Claire_ would bother to know where he was.

And the further Mallock got in his search, the more he wished she did care. Zander longed for her to stop him before this got out of hand. He couldn't slap some common sense into himself, but maybe if she stepped in he just might be able to say no to Mallock for once.

But Zander was losing her. She was too wrapped up in her own pain to notice him. And so, he had to do everything in his power to stop whatever was happening to her. Even if that meant working with the one person he wanted to escape.

It happened like this a few days a week. Mallock sent him out to keep tabs on the Ninja's progress and to keep an eye on both Lloyd and Claire, and then report back in a certain amount of time. Always a new place, always a new time, always no progress. Until today, when the Ninja managed to figure out what Mallock was actually looking for. A good thing, Zander hoped Mallock would see it as, as now there would be two teams looking for the same thing. Except Zander would act as a spy.

Claire would hate him if she found out.

Today's meet up was taking place in the abandoned basement of Ninjago's central museum.

Securing his hood over his features, Zander cautiously made his way to the stairwell, careful to avoid the idiot guard who was probably hired out of sympathy. The path was dark, unfortunately, as Mallock like to keep his shenanigans old fashioned, so he had to fumble around as to make sure he didn't make any noise. When he did make it down successfully, he found it nearly barren, save for the little girl sitting outside of the closed double doors.

Yeah... this one he recognized.

He'd seen her tagging along behind Maurice a couple of times. She wasn't much older than Claire should have been if it weren't for that ridiculous tea. About fifteen, he supposed, much too young to be caught up in stuff like this. Though really, he became an assassin at a much earlier age, and really couldn't judge.

This girl was a quiet one though, with silent anger that wasn't too far off from Elvira's. Strangely, however, Zander did like this one. Honestly didn't know enough about her to form a valid opinion, but she sorta seemed like him. A little too far off and alone in this crazy world.

She looked up at him with a not so warm expression, jade eyes empty.

"They're talking. They didn't expect you to show up so soon."

Zander didn't say anything, only stared at the door, willing it to open so he could just go back and relax for a bit.

He realized a few minutes later that she was staring at him.

"What?"

He wasn't really fond of kids, frankly. Being around one was weird, especially considering how much he'd heard from Maurice about this one.

Ohhhh, the man _loved_ to brag about this find. A powerful little girl who could perfectly aim a knife, and better yet... wanted the Ninja gone. Zander could only imagine how long it'd take that slimeball to make this girl into a heartless killer.

"You got new knives," she mumbled, eyeing his belt. Zander narrowed his eyes, trying to complete an analysis of her. Despite all the news about her, she didn't seem particularly hostile. Just a little... sad.

"I hear you're into that stuff," he mused, raising a brow.

The girl shrugged, looking away.

"I don't want to be an assassin."

"What do you want to be?"

She tilted her head towards the door.

"Like him. I want to be at the top. To tell _him_ what to do."

Boy did that sound like Elvira.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Harumi..."

"Harumi, you got heart?"

The girl frowned. "What's that mean?"

"What're you in this for? You can't just fight for nothing. That makes you the villain."

"Oh..." Her face fell. "Well, I'm not the villain. I'm not."

Zander smiled a bit. "Then ask yourself what this is all for. That'll get you to the top."

Harumi nodded, doing a once over of his shadowed form.

"What are you in it for?"

"My sister," he replied, as honestly as he could. He faced the doorway again, determination spreading through him. The more he reminded himself of that, the more confident he got that he could walk out of this alright. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"You sound awfully sentimental for an assassin."

"And yet I'm the best in the business," he replied, sarcastically. Harumi lightly snorted in response, crossing her arms, and lifting her head.

… trying to look like him.

Seriously, five minutes in and she was already too soft. Darn it, Maurice was going to ruin this one for sure. Zander would _really_ have to keep an eye on her, just to make sure she didn't get out of control.

But he pushed that away for now. Zander had bigger things to focus on.

Yeah, maybe he was about to do the wrong thing. But his heart was in the right place. He was going to save Claire. That's what mattered.

* * *

 **Could I have made this longer? Sure. Did I want to? No. It's short, not so sweet, but it's pretty plot heavy. Lots of this carries us into Book 2 stuff, so let me know what you think. Yes, I'm a softie for Harumi, as I think she was just a little girl who wouldn't have gone wrong if it weren't for all these influences, as Zander can tell. Trust me, when I write her in the next fic, it will not be this way. She'll deserve the pain coming. And yes, I'm including Ronin in plot because he's... I don't know... significant for once?**

 **Anyway, I have this all narrowed down to about three or four chapters before the final two. Although, the second to last could probably be a little too long? I really don't know yet lol. We'll just see where the wind takes us.**

 **My thanks to CloydShipper101 for fav/following, as well as all my lovely reviewers: LloudLuvr, ZaneLoverFan88, CloydShipper101, PrettyQueen325, and Rose Ebon. You guys are the best.**

 **LloydLuvr: Well shucks, I didn't expect to walk into this only to get real... fans? XD It's weird to think about, especially when I nitpick my writing** _ **soooo**_ **much. Yes, Jaya has been one of my favorites for forever now, but I'm really liking writing Cloyd stuff over them. Probably because I get to be original, and, like, literally only two other people write for this ship. (Also yaaasssss. I love making little Claire/Kai sibling moments. Honestly, have become one of my favorite duos. They're so natural to me) Also, just thanks lol. You're a very energetic reader who really pushes me to do my best.**

 **ZaneLoverFan88: I honestly got my romance call through you, so I blame all this fluffy fluffiness on YOU. YOU DID THIS.**

 **CloydShipper101: Honestly what every writer dreams of hearing, though? Lol, I'm very inspired that you think highly of me! I'm so happy that you've enjoyed this journey, and even more so for your kind words. Thank you lots!**

 **PrettyQueen325: Gee, wonder what the big thing will be ; P Though, the amount of fluff probably has nothing to do with it. (Or maybe it does... huh.) I was feeling fluffier than usual lol (or was I?... huh.) Cuz you're right! Who doesn't love some good PG fluff that can melt right through your soul. Thanks so much for the review!**

 **Rose Ebon: BACK FROM THE DEAD?! OMG, WE WERE PLAYING ONE HECKING LONG ROUND OF HIDE AND SEEK BUT I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU! Lol... Honestly, I really missed ya around here, and seriously hope you mean it about staying :)**  
 **Anyway, if you get to this chapter, I say hewo and thank you for your... idk... support? Hilarious reviews? Something xD**

 **It's late and I'm going to bed. Byyyyyyeeee.**

 **~Rain**


End file.
